


Fate Falls

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cannon, Depression, Harry Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Powerful Harry, Torture, Violence, epilogue compliant, magic sex, more than i can list - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 241,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Cannon including the Epilogue. It can be read directly following Deathly Hallows.  Harry has to deal with the fallout of a vision.  A new power grows and he has to deal with growing up and staying young at the same time.  New paths form new friendships and interesting choices. Rage reveals a Harry that the Dark Lord underestimates.  Harry mends fences and finds a way to come to terms with his life, power, and past.  Love can be both black and white and just a bit tinged with darkness.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Brian/Gerry, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 80
Kudos: 275





	1. How fate laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. All that belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Authors Note: This story took me a full year to write and perfect. I will be posting up to chapter 5 today and will then add a new chapter during the next week or so as life permits. It is completed, so rest assured there is nothing to worry about. It is rather long so settle in with a good cup of coffee. If there are comments, I will address them in my beginning notes when I post a chapter. Please let me know if there are formatting issues as this site is different from what I'm used to working with.

Darkness faded on the scene at Kings Cross station. Harry’s could still feel his hand waving to his children on the train.

  
“HARRY!”

  
Harry’s vision cleared and he found his hand resting on a crystal ball, and looked up to see the stunned face of a much younger Ronald Weasley. He turned his head and looked around, his eyes collided with eyes the size of dinner plates, set behind glasses that magnified them. Harry Potter stood quietly, surveyed the room with trepidation. Eyes landing on a pensive Lavender Brown, a haughty Draco Malfoy, a very alive Vincent Crabbe and many more.

  
“Harry, dear?” Professor Trelawney asked in a very quiet voice.

  
Harry bolted out of the tower, he had to know. He ran fast, but his eyes were taking in everything, the walls, the portraits, the staircases, Hogwarts. He had one path, one direction, one hope and one fear. His eyes were filling now, tears at being back inside his head, surely that is what was happening. A hallucination maybe, he had to be dreaming. For a moment, his focus was lost, and he collided with something Large, warm, and billowy. A voice from the beyond graced his ears.

  
“Mr. Potter. What are you running from?”

  
Harry went rigid. Severus Snape watched his student drain of every color known to man in seconds. Those green eyes turned up looked straight at him, and then rolled into the back of his head, and Harry was falling. Severus reacted quickly reaching for the boy before his head met stone.

  
“Expecto Patronum”, The potions master cast his patronus, “Something is seriously wrong with Harry Potter, Come Quickly.” And the silver doe was gone. Severus carried Harry through the halls, and towards the hospital wing. All the while wondering what had gone wrong, the boy did not feel feverish, nor was his body shaking. He did not detect any magical signatures to signify a curse or jinx or other nonsense. Pomfrey would have a time with this one.

  
Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office when Severus burst in.

  
“What happened?” She asked, already casting diagnostic spells.

  
“I think he had another vision from Voldemort, but I am not entirely sure,” Severus stated.

  
Albus Dumbledore came through the doors of the infirmary, followed by Professor McGonagall and Ron Weasley.

  
“Shock. The boy is in shock, which is the only thing I can surmise. There is no fever, or any other symptoms that I have seen.” Madam Pomfrey stated as she settled Harry onto one of the infirmary beds.

  
Albus turned to Ron. “What happened in class, was it a vision like last time?”

  
Ron looked at Harry then towards the Headmaster. “Sir, this is not like last time. Usually his scar hurts and he almost faints, but he regains consciousness quickly. We were told to look to the beyond in class, and like always Harry goes first. He laid his hand on the ball and went rigid for about a minute or two. His eyes turned black, entirely… and then he was back, and disoriented from the looks of it. And then he bolted.”

  
Albus stroked his beard.

  
Severus narrowed his eyes on Ron, “Describe his eyes, Mr. Weasley.”

  
Just as Ron was opening his mouth, Harry groaned, all eyes went to the bed.

  
“Albus Severus… Get me a glass of water, I think I hit my head, tell your mum I need a headache potion please, son.” Harry spoke with an authoritative tone none gathered in the infirmary had ever heard before.

  
Severus looked at the headmaster, quirked an eyebrow and moved over to the bed. “Mr. Potter, open your eyes please, Madam Pomfrey needs to ask you a few questions.”

  
Severus had tried to make his voice toneless not to scare the brat, but Harry seemed to flinch and stiffen anyway, and his eyes did open...very wide.

  
Harry looked around, trying to control his breathing… Dumbledore was standing in front of him, Snape was next to him… he wasn’t dreaming...or was he… “Pinch me please.” He asked, almost hoping it wouldn’t hurt if they did. Ron reached over and pinched his leg. “Damn!” Harry muttered.

  
“Mr. Potter…”Severus was about to scold, when those green eyes pinned him with a gaze unlike he had ever known.

  
“Excuse me, Professor. I need to speak to the Headmaster alone.” Harry stated, he sounded dignified even.

  
Albus noded to Severus, who took Ron and Madam Pomfrey and ushered them out of the area. Harry felt his pants for his wand, and cast an impervious privacy charm. Albus was intrigued as only Aurors are taught this charm for interrogation purposes, not something Hogwarts or it’s texts taught.

  
“Sir, I need to start with what year is it, as obviously I am a bit confused.” Harry inquired.

  
“It is Sept 12, 1995, Harry.” Dumbledore offered, waiting to see what the boy would say before he asked him some obvious questions.

  
Harry took that information in, smiled, and looked back up at the headmaster. “This may sound strange, but it is good to see you. It has been an eternity for me, but for you I am beginning to believe it may have not been so long. Alas, that means Cedric will still be someone I can’t save. I assure you headmaster, I have not been meddling with time, but I think time has meddled with me.” Albus looked at the boy, more questions were forming as he was about to ask, Harry held up his hand. That was not an action the Headmaster had ever seen Harry use, Harry was unsure, angry and in need of guidance most of the time this year. This Harry was calm, self-assured and in control.

  
“Either time has thrown me back, or since I was in Professor Trelawney's class, I must have had a vision. Can you live a lifetime in a vision Professor?” Harry asked, looking genuinely curious.

  
“Most of those with ‘the sight’ have prophesies or small visions that only extend as far as a single event of the future. I have not heard or read of any circumstance to my knowledge that a vision from an ordinary wizard encompassed a lifetime, Can you tell me what you saw?” The headmaster asked.

  
“I will not disclose everything now, sir, if you don’t mind, as I am unsure what to share. I will ask one thing of you that will help me verify what I lived through and help me understand where to go from here. There is a prophecy that was spoken, Voldemort marked me, and the reason neither can live while the other survives is because Voldemort made several Horcruxes with which he is able to continue to live on. Is that true, or a false trail left by my vision?” Harry asked, his eyes intent and searching.  
“I have spoken of the prophecy to only colleagues and the order, Harry, so that part would be a true vision. The Horcruxes I have only supposed, there is nothing I have been able to prove on that front, though I do wonder at you knowing about them.” Albus offered a little hesitantly.

  
“He created seven, you do not need Professor Slughorn’s memory any longer.” Harry said, there was a deflated sigh at the end of it. “So I am to re-live the events of the last 21 years all over again.”  
“21 years!?” Albus exclaimed.

  
“Yes, professor, 21 years. Can I change any of it?” Harry asked, hope sprung into his eyes, a longing was there, that Albus had not seen in a long time.

Before Albus could say or ask any more questions, there was a tap at Harry’s wards. Harry looked up at the headmaster, “I won’t say much until I reflect on it, sir, if you don’t mind. I will need to refresh myself with where we are with this year. This is the year of Umbridge as Defense teacher, am I correct?” Dumbledore nodded, “And we have only been in school a few weeks right?” another nod, “Sir, I know you're used to knowing everything, but for once, trust me. Trust me to do the job I was born for, and fill you in when I need to. I have a feeling that this ‘sight’ is something I need to keep to myself and work around things. I may get to do some things better, and save more lives this time around.” He waved his wand to drop the ward. Professor Umbridge in her pink attire was standing there tapping her foot impatiently. “Professor, I think you can fill me in, for the sake of the ministry and this student?” She demanded.

  
Harry swung his legs over and walked up to her. “You madam, will suffer much if you don’t back off. You may not believe me or in the ‘sight’, but I know about you. Your drive to rid the world of half-bloods is greater than Voldemort’s, and your loathing for children is evident by your willingness to employ a blood quill for detentions, not to mention you would not hesitate to use unforgivables on students to further the ministry’s ideals. It won’t last, madam… And you will not break me.” Harry dropped his wand into his pocket, backed up two steps, performed some complicated hand gestures that were graceful yet intimidating, and she found her arms bound tightly together, her mouth sealed shut, and her feet glued to the ground. Her eyes stared hard daggers at Harry, promising retribution. “I will release you, but just know this. My vision of the future, made me live for over twenty years from this day, I was trained by the best Aurors the Ministry had after the war, and new spells and curses were developed. Do not mess with me or mine. The ministry will survive, and remain in power, and unless you change your tune, you will not be with it. Do I make myself clear Madam?” Harry gazed at her, locking on and not letting her look away, she nodded barely. “Good, we can work together, if you behave.” Harry offered, swirling one hand in another complicated pattern, and she found herself unlocked from her bindings.

  
“The minister will not be happy with this, Mr. Potter.” She said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

  
“Madam, I don’t care what makes the Minister happy. If you don’t work with me, you work against me, and this time around, you will not get very far. Do we understand each other Madam?” Harry stood his ground, though he was just a bit taller, it was his eyes that pierced her, causing her to nod. “Good.”

He turned to face Professor Dumbledore who stood agape, “My apologies professor, this one needed some softening. I believe all people have some good in them, and I hope in the coming weeks I can count on your support behind some of my actions?”

“Of course my boy,” Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling in that familiar way.

Harry turned to leave, remembering that a certain Potions Master was in the office with the Healer. There would be so many he would see again, but he had to not force it. This one though, he could not resist.

“Professor Snape, Can I speak to you sir?” Harry spoke softly, reverently.

Professor Snape came out of the office, robes swirling around him, and a contemptuous look on his face.

“Sir, I just wanted to say thank you.” Harry noted the raised eyebrow,”You have protected me more than once, and I owe you my life time over time. My mother would be so grateful. I hope we can start fresh, I am not my father, and I know him for what he was, and my mother for the wonderful girl she was and woman she became. Thank you.”

Severus held his face, not flinching only breathing. This boy, had gone beyond. “We will see Mr. Potter, and you're welcome.”

Harry nodded and walked out the doors, heading for his rooms, a place he hadn’t been in years, so it felt alien to walk the path again.

Harry ran into a few students, and tried to keep a normal face, especially when he came in contact with those that had died, or those he had become friends with in the ministry. He did not know what to do now, the knowledge he had was vast, compared to where he was now. He wasn’t sure what he would do if he saw Ginny though, they had begun talking about divorce when he left, she had fallen for an old love… someone she would start dating this next year in fact. It didn’t hurt like he thought it would. They had fallen out of love, so the relief was palatable. Though, not having James, Lily or Albus pained him. Would he still have them with someone else?

Harry turned around in the hall just before he got to the staircase leading to Gryffindor tower. Ron was following him. “Ron, Sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’ll need to talk to you and Hermione when we get back to the common room. It’s important.” Harry spoke softly. Ron nodded, “Of course. You alright mate?”

“I don’t know. But either way I’ll get through it with both of you as always.” Harry said as he smiled at his best friend.

They entered the common room, and several eyes turned on them. Harry surveyed the room, he hurt seeing some of them again. If he played his cards right, this could all be over soon and they could all have peace to grow up. His eyes landed on Ginny, She was sitting next to Dean Thomas, talking and nothing got in the way of their conversation. There was a small pang of hurt, but it was easy to push aside when he saw how happy she was or would be once she dumped Michael Corner later this year. Harry moved over to an empty couch, joined by Ron and then Hermione. Harry saw others look covertly and others not so covertly over at them expecting to hear the conversation. Harry reached for his wand and cast the impervious privacy charm once again.

“Harry, what charm is that?” Hermione asked, her curiosity and taste for learning was piqued.

Harry smiled, “That is called an Impervious Privacy Charm. Unbreakable by all except the caster. It is used by Aurors for interrogation purposes, but also when confidential information needs to be passed in public places. Give me a minute before you start asking questions. And I’ll explain a little not everything.”

Both Ron and Hermione nodded.

“Evidently while in Divination, I had a vision.” Hermione coughed, “Not a Voldemort vision, a real one. I lived over 20 years of my life in that vision. All of it happened to me in the span of what now looks to be just a class. I have confirmed some of it with the Headmaster, leaving me to believe that it is a real vision, but a rare one. The headmaster said he never heard of an ordinary wizard living through a vision, or of it lasting as long as mine, they only got specific events at specific times, or prophesies that needed to be deciphered. So, while I know the events of the next 20 years, I will only intervene when I need to, and only disclose information I feel will get us where we need to be. I won’t relive the pain and agony, nor will I let others sacrifice themselves for me. Unexpectedly, I have maintained my training, my knowledge, and my increased power and abilities.” Harry ended his little speech, looking at each of his friends who had wide eyes.

Hermione was the first to find her voice, “So was you-know-who defeated?”

Harry nodded, “At great cost.”

Ron’s mouth fell open.

“What do you need from us?” Hermione asked quietly.

“First”, Harry looked at Ron, “I need to talk to your dad if you can arrange it within the next few weeks, and time is of the essence on this one.” Ron nodded, “I’ll firecall him in the morning.”

“Next,” Harry looked at Hermione, “Can you research visions, and see if there are any documentation on ones such as mine, and the effects decisions have on them?”

Hermione smiled at him, “Of course.”

Harry looked around, noting the faces of those who were straining to hear the conversation, and the consternation on some faces.

“We can still form Dumbledore's Army for training the other students,” Harry said, looking at Hermione for a moment, who smiled at him, he had been resisting that year, “And I will teach a real defense against the dark art’s class that will not be found in these halls.”

He let down the impervious privacy charm, “For those of you in Gryffindor, who wish to learn appropriate Defense skills, we will be forming a ‘club’. I am not sure how the teachers will react, but it will be beneficial, for you in the future. Any who are interested can owl me, not speak here. I will notify all who wish to participate individually.”

Seamus seemed to just glare at him. Harry knew in the end he would come around, so he took no issue. Harry headed up the stairs, the feeling of Deja vu came over him. At least he was starting to form a plan.

Over the next few weeks, things seemed to go smoothly. Harry of course excelled in all his classes, stunning even the unflappable Professor Snape. Nearing the first of October, Harry decided to talk to Professor Snape.

After most of his classmates had left, Harry lingered behind. He approached the professor who was busy at his desk. Those dark eyes leveled on him. “To what do I owe the honor, Mr. Potter.” Professor Snape sneered at him.

“I have two things to discuss with you, and would appreciate if you would be open enough to listen, as they benefit you.” Harry said, turning only half-way away from the Professor, while quickly performing a locking charm on the room.

Severus felt a bit of unease creep up his back. He slid his wand into his palm and waited.

Harry turned and walked over to an old book cupboard where most of the old potions text books were kept, he opened it and rummaged around in it.

“Mr. Potter...” Snape tried to form a question, then noticed the book Harry was holding. It was his old textbook.

“You were, and still are, the Half-blood prince, Professor.” Harry fully turned to face him, pinning him with Lily’s eyes. “You are a great Potions Master, yet if you taught us, how you taught yourself in these notes, we could grow to be just as passionate as you on the subject. This book is brilliant, and should be re-published with your notes and revisions. It is because of this book, I came to like potions better.”

Severus stared at Harry, that book was very old, and he had forgotten all about it. Harry had improved, but he thought it really just that Harry seemed to be paying more attention. Maybe the vision Harry had, really changed him.

Harry stepped forward, placing the book on the desk in front of Professor Snape. He looked down into the eyes of his Professor, “You are brilliant, but your methods could be better, not nicer as that serves you well, but this book should shed light on what you are missing for your explanations.”

“I’ll take that into consideration, Mr. Potter. I am not used to taking teaching advice from a student.” Severus quipped.

“For that, Professor, I want you to feel comfortable. I know prior to term, Professor Dumbledore asked you to teach me Occlumency, due to the visions from Voldemort I had been having. I no longer need the teaching, but wish to allow it nonetheless, and hopefully, put to rest this animosity, you have for me because my father mistreated you.” Harry stood back a few feet.  
“I don’t have time for this Mr. Potter, I…” Harry cut off Snape’s protest, “It will only take a moment, and you can then reassure the headmaster I do not need handling, and maybe more. If you do not try, I will invade your mind, and that did not go well for you the last time.”

Severus got angry, his wand arm was up and pointed swiftly. Harry stood still, not flinching, not moving, or giving any signs of protecting his mind. ‘This should be easy,’ Severus thought, and he cast the Legilimens spell fast. And then he was falling into darkness.

Harry’s mind was black, nothingness. And then he saw it, a wall. It loomed high over him. The majority of bricks were light, and medium shades, but the clumps of dark bricks caught his eye. He had never encountered a wall in someone’s mind. Then he saw a small figure approaching him. Harry.

“Let me guide you, Sir.” Harry said, beckoning Severus to follow.

Follow he did.

Harry tapped one brick in the wall, and they found themselves in a clearing. Severus was seeing his own memory of Lily and himself, and it brought back so many feelings. Harry then tapped another brick, and another of Harry’s memories played out. He showed his professor, how he was raised, picked out the memories of situations where Severus had blamed him for being too much like his father, only to show how much he was really like his mother Lily. And when those were over, he turned to face Severus.

“The next one I will show you, is from my vision. I show you only so you know how to protect yourself should it ever come to pass. My mother only wanted your happiness, not this.” Harry said and he touched a dark brick.

The memory of Voldemort sending Nagini to strike him played out, Harry tried to cut it off before he and his friends entered, but Severus put a hand on his arm. He watched as Harry knelt next to him, covering his wounds. He saw his own tears form as he saw Lily in Harry’s eyes, and he saw Harry collect the tears. He saw the life leave his own eyes, and Harry’s tears fall, for him.

Harry gently pushed. And Severus found himself standing in his classroom, wand still pointed at the boy. He lowered it immediately.

Harry stood there, still calm, still self-assured, and lifted his hand. “So can we start over and call a truce?” Severus stared at the hand, wondering at the kindness, so like Lily. He took hold of Harry’s hand, and Harry pulled him closer, and then hugged him. An almost paternal feeling came over him, and he returned the hug as best as he could, with a pat here and there.

“Truce, Harry. Thank you, for sharing. Though how did you build a wall like that in your mind? Even with my extensive Occlumency skills I have only managed some barriers.” Severus pointed out.

“I’ll teach you. In my vision, we Aurors worked with the Department of Mysteries to go beyond Occlumency, and work with mind shields. We paired the practice, until we found that our Occlusion could be manipulated into walls.” Harry offered.

Severus was never one to turn down a good idea.

“At least 5 meetings, or detentions, however you wish to arrange them should be enough.” Harry said as he smiled, “Let me know. I don’t want to be late for lunch, heard Dobby cooked dessert today… treacle tart.” His voice caught on the name, and he cleared his throat quickly before looking away.

“The colors meant something didn’t they?” Severus asked in a quiet tone.

“Those are painful memories.” Harry revealed.

Harry turned, leaving a pensive Professor in his classroom. As he made his way to the great hall, he caught a flash of bright blond in the hallway.

“Malfoy?” Harry asked loud enough for the person to stop. Sure enough his school nemesis stopped and turned around, sneering as he did so.

“Potter without his friends, what they desert you?” Malfoy asked, contempt in his voice.

Harry tried to decide, how he should handle this. At this point the family had not done much, other than deliver the diary, and in his vision, Malfoy had turned out alright. And he still felt he owned Narcissa a great deal.

“I owe your mother a debt, I will not discuss this with you. But if you want your family to retain its current position in wizarding society, I suggest you arrange a meeting for me and your mother in Hogsmeade. Bring your goons if you must, but if you value your way of life, I suggest you do so soon, before I cannot repair the damage that will be done by your inaction.” Harry was quite in his words.

He did not stay to answer any questions, nor face any insults. He was beyond childish behavior. He walked into the Great Hall, the headmaster watching him intently as Severus was moving to his own seat. Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione gestured over towards Ginny who was talking intently with Dean. Harry just looked at her and shrugged. “You're telling me that it doesn’t bother you?” Hermione added, stress in her voice. Harry had almost forgot her and Ron had not gotten together yet and she was looking for some sympathy.  
“I’ll tell you how it turned out later.” Harry said, before Ron started to notice, which would not be that soon since he was engrossed in a very large sandwich.

After lunch Harry had a free study period which he used to relax in his room. Mr. Weasley would arrive to meet with him Friday evening, in Dumbledore’s office. No doubt the Headmaster wanted to know what was going on. There was a tap at his window that brought his attention. He opened it to let in a very elegant owl. He pulled a treat from his nightstand and offered it to the bird. He took the note and watched the bird neatly eat the treat, then fly out of the window.

He opened the note to a very beautiful handwriting.

Mr. Potter,  
I do not understand the nature of your debt to me as we have never met. My son has informed me of your desire for an appointment. After last year’s events, I am hesitant to grant it for obvious reasons, but Draco said there is something strange about you, and has reason to believe that your wish be granted with extreme caution on our end. I will meet you under my terms. At the designated hour of 8 o’clock Saturday morning, a new owl will arrive with directions on our meeting place. You will have 30 minutes to read over the particulars, sign the agreement and then be transported to our undisclosed meeting place. For the timeframe of 1 hour you will be allowed to speak, and for that timeframe only will your presence be hidden from other parties. After that it will be up to you to find your way home.

Sincerely,  
N.M.

Well that was reasonable enough. If anything he was good at getting out of bad situations. He just had to plan what to say. If the meeting with Arthur goes as planned, one horcrux will be taken care of and without the knowledge of Voldemort understanding what is happening. The Delayed repercussion potion will come in handy. He had to start brewing the potion needed today… that way by Friday it will be ready. So much for relaxation.

Harry got up and headed down to the dungeons, hoping the professor would have a moment for him to ask about some ingredients.

Severus noted Potter standing in the doorway. His lecture was just about complete and he could let the third years on their own once he was done to attend to whatever Potter needed.

After he set them working on their brewing, he walked over to the doorway.

“Mr. Potter, what brings you here?” Severus inquired.

“I have a potion that needs to be brewed before Friday, Sir. I would like to request the use of some of your ingredients. I will keep a list of what I use and replace them, but ordering them is out of the question due to time constraints.” Harry supplied.

“What potion are you intending to brew?” Severus asked, his curiosity piqued.

“I call it the Delayed Repercussion potion. It was developed by myself about 10 years from now. I will show you how to brew it if you like. It is applied to any item touched by dark magic, and delay the owner or creator from knowing it is lost or destroyed, until 1 year from the date of destruction or loss. I’ll tell you more later.” Harry said.

Severus nodded. “Tonight then Mr. Potter” Then he stated louder, “Detention Mr. Potter for your insolence.” Most heads turned to look at the pair in the doorway. Harry for his own preservation, hid his smile well, bowed his head and shuffled away.

At dinner Ron was fuming, “How could he give you detention for nothing?” Harry just smiled, “Its fine, a ruse to use his lab. Calm down, the man has given up more than you will ever know.” Ron groused some more, but then went on eating. A small pudgy owl flew in and dropped a small pink note next to Harry’s plate. He picked up an apple slice and offered it to the bird and took the note.

“Excuse me,” Harry said as he took the note and left the table, Ron and Hermione left looking at each other.

Harry wandered out into the corridor, found a secluded ledge and sat down.

Mr. Potter,  
I don’t like your heavy handed ways, but they seem to serve a purpose. I have thought long and hard about what you said. As I do not have a favorable opinion of you, I do have to acknowledge your power. Your insight is on target. I do not relish the thought of working with you, but in light of recent events, you are the lesser of three evils. I will maintain my ministry post, and help where I can, though I do so reluctantly. If the balance of power shall be swayed, so too will my loyalty. I am not a blind follower, Mr. Potter. But I do see opportunity in aligning with the strong.

D.U.

‘She will have to be watched and definitely not trusted, but at least offensively she is weak.’ Harry thought.

Harry waited for most of the students to stream out of the Great Hall and managed to fall in with the crowd unnoticed. He broke away to go towards the dungeons and his detention with Professor Snape.

He walked into the classroom, and noted that the Professor waited for him at the supply closet. Harry turned and shut the door, not locking it this time.

“Sir, thank you for helping me with this. It is much appreciated.” Harry said. He pulled a parchment from his robes and handed the list to Professor Snape.

For his part, Professor Snape seemed genuinely interested. “You get the bottom ingredients here, I will go to my personal stores for these top ones.” Severus said as he walked out of the supply closet. He was at ease, the usual animosity between them had vanished. Though Harry looked young, his demeanor was that of a colleague, so working with him was easier than just a student.

They set up a brewing station at one of the desks, and Harry started calling out the instructions for the disposition of the ingredients.

“Those first seven, they need to be crushed once, then sliced. They get put in first, and heated until the smoke turns blue and they are just about crisp. Then we add the liquids in the order as on the page.” Harry instructed.

“Why was this developed?” Severus asked, very curious.

“During the war, every time we dispatched a dark artifact, it was like a homing beacon for Voldemort, he knew of the destruction which made him more dangerous, and he could then predict where we were going next. I found a connection between artifacts cursed with dark magic and their owners, the curse acted as a way for them to find it, or as a portal for them to act through when tampered, or for the curse to activate if the owner were no longer alive. This potion when applied to a container, instrument of destruction or the item itself, delayed the activation of the spell and allowed us time to capture the caster, or destroy the item without any negative repercussions. The department of Mysteries benefitted from the development, as they are the ones who study the dark artifacts the most.” Harry said, then went quiet, wondering if he gave away too much. He looked up at Professor Snape for a moment, then back at his work.

“Can you test this batch when it is done? To see if it works.” Severus asked.

Harry had not thought of that, but then remembered a way to test it, “Yes, I will save some for an object that I know is cursed, and see If I can confine the dark magic from detection. That will give me the knowledge to know it worked or not.”

They worked for the next few hours brewing, stirring, and charming. Finally the potion turned a grey/green by 9pm… Harry cast an encapsulate charm. “Can I move this somewhere, it needs to brew for two days, and so by Thursday it will be ready to test.”

Severus looked around the room, “I can keep it in my rooms for now, detention again Thursday. Can you get the test artifact by then?”

Harry nodded, “It just waits for me to retrieve it.”

“It’s in the school I take it.” Severus asked, trying to hide his concern.

“It’s been at the school for as long as the school has been here, Sir. But cursed for only 50 years or so.” Harry added. He cleaned up and left the dungeon. He was tired and needed a good shower, his whole body felt gross from the brewing and potion making.

Thursday afternoon, Harry did not show up for lunch. Instead he stood outside the Room of Requirements, thinking of finding things that were lost.

Once inside, the silence was deafening. He could take his time, there was no war, no Malfoy, nobody to rescue. Harry let his senses flare out. Feeling for the darkness inside him, calling for the darkness of the diadem. He felt the pull and followed. The box was easy to locate. He cast a disillusionment charm on it, and shrunk it and put it in his pocket. Harry then cast an impervious deludes charm on himself, to protect him from the delusions of the dark taint inside the diadem.

Harry had to wait until after dinner to attend his detention.

Once inside Severus’ personal lab, Harry brought out the box and unshrunk it and ended the disillusionment charm. Severus backed up a few steps.

“You can feel it too, can’t you?” Harry asked.

Severus nodded, not taking his eyes off the box. He handed Harry the vial of potion.

Harry unstoppered the potion, and lifted the potion out in thin string like streams, wove it into the box on the top, bottom and all sides, each a complicated pattern that interlinked at various points. Harry cast one charm, and the strings glowed a bright glacial blue and then vanished. The oppression Severus had felt was gone. Harry canceled his impervious deludes charm and sighed. “It worked. It is a good batch.” Harry said.

“What is that? We need to take it to Dumbledore.” Severus stated, reaching for the box.

Harry picked it up, his seeker reflexes had never diminished. “In due time, Professor. I have a safe place for it, and that is all you need to know for now. You will be informed later.”

On instinct, Severus bristled. “I’m sorry Professor, I am still getting used to my role as a student again. Forgive my brashness. Until I know the extent of my vision’s consequences and my own actions, I don’t want to endanger others with more knowledge than they need in the moment.”

“That is a practical view, I suppose, Mr. Potter.” Severus offered.

“Play around with the potion, since it has not ‘officially’ been developed, we could publish a paper together on it, when the time comes, both for it’s original use, and any other uses you may find.” Harry said, duplicating the copies of his notes and handing Professor Snape a set.

Harry left the lab late that evening, and went to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom… She wasn’t there at the moment, which Harry was thankful for. He opened the chamber and slipped down, cushioning his fall. He entered the chamber warily, it had not been that long chronologically since he had been there, but still it felt like an eternity. He moved towards the carcass and pulled a fang, he bottled some of the venom and put it in his pocket. He moved toward the mouth of the large Slytherin head and put the box in the large empty chamber inside.

He sealed the chamber once he got out and went to bed.

That evening he had felt the Voldemort visions try to enter his mind, it was merely an irritating knock now and he chose to reject their entry for now, later they may be useful, but tonight it was merely a Ministry vision. It was late, and now he was awake. He lay in his bed categorizing the spells he would teach the students when they started at the end of October. So many useful spells came to mind. Some were easier than those he had taught the first time around, used less concentration. He would still work with them on their patronus charms, but now he would add a few of the new hexes he knew. Ginny’s Reduccio would be great, since it combined reducto and accio, shrinking and summoning the person could be very helpful in situations. Sectumtempus would be another. This was based off of Severus’ original spell, but instead of permanent damage, it was temporary and minimal blood loss inflicted as it was only skin deep. As a deterrent though, it was very effective.

Harry started to fall back asleep, while mulling over the order of spells and hexes, curses and counters.

Friday was quite, Ron was anxious as his father would be there that night. Harry pulled a package from his trunk just before dinner and would not reveal what was in it to Ron. Only that in a few weeks his father would probably tell him.

Harry was in Dumbledore’s office following dinner, he was patiently waiting for Arthur's arrival, all the while petting Fawkes. She was always an amazing bird. The Floo flared to life and Arthur stepped forward. Harry turned towards both men.

“What I am going to say and ask may make little sense, but you will please just listen first. I know your rotation for watching the prophecy is soon Mr. Weasley.” Both men looked surprised, “I have something you will need and instructions. First,” He pulled out a small box. “There will be an attack on you while you are there. It is important Headmaster that you do not interfere with what will come,” Harry said then faced Arthur again, “Your attacker will be Voldemort’s familiar, a snake called Nagini. In that box is a bezor, take it before you start your shift, as a precaution against the venom.” Harry moved to a vial to hand to Arthur, “It is imperative you capture or stun the snake, if you immobilize it, pour this on it. It is a special potion, this must be done first. Keep the snake immobile and under the potion for at least 30 seconds,” Harry then reached for the package he pulled from his trunk, “Once the potion has sunk into the snake, you can kill it with this,” He opened the package to show a silver blade, with runes on the side, and a dark stain along the edge. “Don’t cut yourself with this, it is a Goblin made blade, on which I have added Basilisk Venom, Use this to kill the snake, and only this. Can you follow those instructions?” Harry asked.

Arthur looked very serious and looked to Albus who only nodded, his face grim. “Yes, I will make sure to follow the instructions perfectly.”

Harry looked at the headmaster, “Tom will not know, we know his secret. So he won’t be on guard, the potion will distract him to think she was frightened and is lost, not destroyed.”

“Stay safe Mr. Weasley,” Harry said, touching Arthur’s arm briefly. Mr. Weasley nodded and then left. “Use a monitoring charm on him, Sir, that way you can be alerted if he is wounded.” Harry said, pain reflected in his eyes, and Dumbledore patted his shoulder.

“We will do what we can, thank you for all the thought you put into this, there is a plan in that head of yours right now, isn’t there.” He asked softly.

“Yes, Sir. Oh and I do not know where I am going tomorrow, but If I am not within the gates of Hogwarts by 10am tomorrow morning, something bad happened. Talk to Draco. Otherwise leave it in my hands for now.” Harry stated.

Harry did not wait for much of a response, habit from being the head Auror Department and giving orders for so long. Getting used to being a child and a student, depending on others was going to take some time.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Hermione was pacing. She was waiting for Harry so that she could tell him what her research had found.

When Harry came in, he was accosted by Hermione. She took his arm and dragged him to the nearest couch. She cast the Impervious privacy charm this time, having learned from Harry just how to perform the complicated wand maneuver.

“I have good news and some interesting news for you.” Hermione started talking immediately, “First this type of vision had, has been documented, but only a handful of times. The receiver of the vision is usually a person of great power, and it is the first sign of being the Augur Saeculum ‘Seer of the Age’. The last Wizard or Witch known as the Augur Saeculum was Merlin. The vision of living, as it is called and not many know about it, brings the Augur into a wisdom not found in his time. The Augur reveals parts of the vision that is why others don’t hear about the wizard living through it. All good things will come to pass such as was in the vision, unless expressly changed by the actions of the Augur. All dark events can be countered and changed, depending on the actions of the Augur. No small changes can affect the larger outcome, but a large change will only affect the negative. The Augur will have to study from the Librum Aetate ‘The Book of Ages’. It is passed from one Augur to another, revealed to the new Augur on the full moon of the Winter Solstice. You will have one full solstice cycle to right the greatest wrong from your vision in order to keep your power. Once you have completed your task and spent one year in study, an announcement will be made within your realm, and there will be expectations for your guidance. Your advice will be sought by those in power, but your choice will be free in who to help, and who to refuse. That means, Harry, that you will receive the book in two months’ time, and you have until June 21st of next year to complete your task to right the greatest wrong.” She was out of breath by the time she was done speaking.

Harry took that all in. He knew from the date she gave, what wrong needed to be righted. He was still working on the plan for that. But new responsibility was another issue.

“Can I reject the power?” Harry asked.

Her face went almost grey, “You will lose your memory of all the events of your vision, if you choose to let it go. And so will anyone you have talked to about the vision.”

Harry sighed. He would live the same path over and all those people who died would still die, if he rejected this new power and role. If he chose to change things, he chose to keep the power and responsibility.

Harry nodded. He already knew there was no going back for him.

Harry looked at Hermione, and smiled wryly… her eyebrows went up.

“Pluck up the courage and snag Ron early, you will save some heartache for both of you if you do, otherwise it will be another couple of years, before he makes the first move.” Harry said, waiting for the shock to register on her face. She went beet red, then started to speak but said nothing. “Think about it, okay. Trust me.” Harry spoke ever so softly.

Hermione dropped the ward and smiled at him then went off to her bed.

Harry had to get some rest before his meeting tomorrow.

Harry woke up around 7:30. He at first thought he would be late for the meeting with Mrs. Malfoy, but was relieved after casting a glance at one of the bedside clocks that he had not overslept. Harry actually groomed himself. He knew presenting an unkempt appearance to a pureblood of high rank was considered rude, after all they had been forced to take etiquette classes as Aurors in their first year.

Promptly at 8 o’clock, a sleek silver owl flew through his open window and dropped a parchment onto his bed. He opened it with sure hands.  
Mr. Potter,

Rules for the meeting:  
1\. No wand usage unless threatened before the hour is finished.  
2\. No disclosure of meeting location with outside parties.  
3\. No disclosure of meeting discussion with outside parties unless agreed upon.  
4\. No revenge actions will be taken if discussion does not end favorably for you.  
5\. No revenge actions on Draco Malfoy for any reason as a result of this discussion.

If the above is acceptable, then sign on the line provided below. By signing on the line below you will be bound by your magic to uphold the above rules, if broken, penalty will be 2 hours under the body bind hex at the discussion location.

Sincerely,  
N.M.

___________________________________  
Sign Here

Harry was more than happy to sign the document. Harry put his wand, into his robes, and signed the document. After he finished signing, the document activated the portkey charm and Harry was whisked away.

Harry landed softly on the green grass, it was a bright meadow of flowers. He could not determine his location yet. He turned around to find a very elegant, but cool Narcissa Malfoy standing to one side of the meadow.

Harry turned to face her, put his arm about his waist and dipped forward in a short but perfunctory bow.

“Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for taking the time to see me. May I assume I can speak freely, without interruption so that you may understand why I have asked you to meet with me?” Harry asked, looking straight into her ice blue eyes.

“You may, Mr. Potter.” She replied, elegance and indifference conveyed in her tone and bowing her head gracefully.

Harry nodded back towards her.

“First, I will mention that I have recently found out that I have been given the power to be the next Augur Saeculum.” Harry noticed her eyes widened, “Last Month I was given a vision, where I lived out the last 20 or so years. To which end, I believe I owe you a life debt, even though your actions have not come to pass yet. Hence why I am here. I know you will do anything for your family. I am offering you my protection, and knowledge of how to keep your family not only safe, but out of the hands of the person who would destroy all you have built for yourself over the years. The name of Malfoy in the future will suffer greatly at the hands of Voldemort. Your husband will be imprisoned for crimes he has yet to commit, he will be demoralized by Voldemort. Your home will become the lair in which he resides. Your son will lose a very close friend, be forced to commit actions that will harm him mentally and get him hurt, but not killed. I will not tell you who wins, I want to know if you will make the decision, to save your family without knowing?” Harry explained, looking sharply at her, waiting for her to take it all in.

Her face was impassive, her posture regal. If any of what he said affected her, she did not show it in her face. Her eyes were a different story. There were flashes where her eyes grew dark, and then bright.

“What do you propose, Mr. Potter? My family and I will consult, but I will ensure they follow the path that leads to their wellbeing. Whatever I did to help you, I am thankful you are here now. Our family is very honored to be graced by the council of the next Augur Saeculum.” Narcissa answered, extending her beautiful pale hand.

Harry reached and bowed over her hand.

“Your manners are much improved from what I have heard,” Narcissa pointed out, “Thank you for the unexpected help.”

Harry looked at her and smiled, “I trained as an Auror, and etiquette was one of our required classes.” He grinned as he said it, “Your actions towards me in the end of the war was the only redeeming actions that saved you and your son, but not your husband. I think a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore is in order to find out the best solutions for how to help your family. We don’t have much time before actions are needed. But I do have a question that I hope you can answer. Who has access to your sister’s vaults while she is in Azkaban?”

Narcissa’s eyes narrowed a bit.

Harry noted the shift, “I ask not for riches, Mrs. Malfoy, but an artifact lies in her vault that is necessary for the fight. I have firsthand knowledge of where it is and what it is, other than that, I want nothing to do with her other items.”

Just a small perceptible relaxing of the mouth indicated he had said the right thing.

“Her vaults can only be accessed by the trustee of her estate, and that would be me as next of kin while she is incarcerated.” She answered.

Harry nodded, “We have only a few months before she will be able to gain access once again, I cannot let that artifact stay in her vault. Can you retrieve it for me? I will provide all you need to contain its dark magic, all I need to know is when you plan on going so I can have the objects ready.”

“A few months?” Narcissa asked, shocked.

“All supporters will be free in January. I have to have everything in place to end this war 2 years earlier, I plan to have us all free by June. Mr. Malfoy will be critical to that plan. Please confer with your family. But I will warn you, if you choose to not help, I will reject the power offered to me as the Augur Saeculum, and cause everything to be as it was in my vision. I am willing to give up this power and knowledge, to ensure what needs to be done is done. And on that you have my oath as a Wizard on my magic.” Harry state, a golden string of glowing magic, encircled him, and then seeped into his heart.

Narcissa nodded. The hour was almost up, she pulled out a small coin. “Take hold of this, and upon the hour, it will bring you back to where you belong.”

She handed him the small coin. “Thank you, I will talk to the headmaster only, and once we receive your reply, we will get started. Remember, only the bad things will change from my vision, the good can only get better.” Harry stated.

Narcissa left the meadow gracefully, and then apparated away.

Harry only had to wait a few minutes before he was again swept away with a port key.

Harry had expected to land back in his own room, but found himself slowly descending in a small outskirt clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest. Upon his feet crunching the fallen leaves, he turned abruptly to point his wand at the person in his peripheral vision who stood up from near the trees.

“Potter?” Draco asked surprised.

Harry started laughing, “Your mother’s form of a joke?”

“Huh?” Draco wondered.

“She said this coin would take me to where I belong,” Harry explained, offering Draco the coin.

Draco flushed bright red as he looked over it, “She used those words?” he asked softly.

The change in Draco’s voice was not something Harry was prepared for. Always used to the sneering, the cocky drawl, Draco’s voice always seemed to rub him the wrong way.  
This change, it was beautiful, like warm butter sliding over Harry’s skin.

Harry blinked for a minute, then replied in a voice that was horse with strain, “Yes, why? Why did it bring me here?”

Draco lifted his silver eyes up to meet the steady green of Harry’s.

“This is a gift bestowed by our family when a great service has been rendered, each adult carries one and only one and it is passed down if never gifted. The coin is special, it is charmed to take the person gifted, to their other half, or in absence of that a safe place.” Draco whispered, his eyes dropped their hold.

Harry stood still, just watching the blond in front of him. Processing what was just said was a bit difficult to say the least. Narcissa had given him a gift. Unknowingly it was her son. Harry was not sure what to make of this idea.

The sun was still rising, a few clouds were in the sky, partially blocking the brightness. At the current angle, the radiance of the sun was behind the trees and the breaking rays highlighted the luster of Draco’s hair. His blush had not faded much, coloring his cheeks and neck. Harry mused, if he had paid more attention during his early years, he would have noted Draco’s looks. Though diminished in light of his character, he was still very attractive.

“I’m not sure which would be true, Draco.” ‘This could be construed as a safe place’, Harry thought “and I already know the path which I chose for love was the wrong one.”

Draco’s head came up, his eyes flashed something, but then they went curious, “Huh?”

“I forgot, you don’t know. But then again, I really don’t know why I am talking to you now like this.” Harry wondered.

“Like what?” Draco asked softly. Again his voice sang to Harry.

“Civilly, why are you actually being civil? This is completely out of character for you.” Harry started, thinking it was obvious.

“Then you rarely saw me out of the company of others. I can be what I want, when I am alone. I am tired of fighting, and tired of the stress.” Draco replied with a resigned sigh.

“Ahh, well as you can see, if we talk nicely, I have nothing bad to say to provoke you.” Harry said, “Want to start over, on the right foot?” he offered his hand as a gesture of goodwill.

Draco smiled, and Harry stood mesmerized until he felt that thinner hand grasp his own. The fingers were graceful and slender, but strong and firm. The heat from a handshake usually only slightly more than the pair of hands clasping, but with this their hands burned. The flames spread out into their arms, and flushing the whole body. They did not take their eyes away for even the briefest of moments.

Draco felt as if his whole soul was being cleansed with the touch of an angel.


	2. Beginnings

Harry was sitting on his bed, thinking of how big a coward he had been. Harry had run from Draco earlier that morning. When they had broken the handshake, Harry turned and ran back to the castle. He had not even looked back. He admonished himself for his childlike behavior and the fear he felt that made him run. 

He was now afraid to face Draco. Something radical had happened, yet he was too scared to figure out what it all meant. Yet he needed to explain things and that meant facing the blond once again. He looked down to his hand, it looked the same as it had always looked to him. Even in his vision, his hands never seemed to change. This with Draco, it was new, exciting, and strange. Harry did not like new, he had lived over 20 years, far beyond his current age. Yet even in that life, nothing like this had ever happened.

In that moment, there were no visions, no inclinations of the future, no ‘sight’. There was only fire. The fire was all consuming, reminiscent of the Fiendfyre. Inside him it still burned, he was changed, touched, marked, and branded. Though there were no outside marks, he still felt the branding down in his soul. He would understand this, know this. He would face Draco again, he could not let his fear of the unknown conquer him.

Harry moved off his bed, still it felt off… His bed, the red hangings thick and rich, the sheets crimson and clean. The bed was smaller than he was used to, or at least thought he was used to. How strange it feels, knowing it was a vision, yet feeling like you are living a dream of memories. He opened his nightstand drawer and retrieved a quill and small bit of parchment. His heart gave a leap knowing Hedwig would be delivering this note. No matter how many times he had seen her since the vision, he could not help smiling. She was beautiful, soft and alive. Something about that bird had always touched him. Even in his vision, he had never fully replaced her. Ginny had a family owl, the boys got their own when they started, but Harry, he could never bring himself to actually purchase a new one for himself. Hagrid tried once, but Harry refused and Hagrid kept the bird for himself. Grief was an old friend in his life. 

Harry smiled now, that was not really the past, and it wasn’t going to be the future.

Harry penned a quick note and sent for Hedwig. She flew to his window after a few minutes. He took the time, as he had never really done, to pet her, talk to her and look at her. She got a bit anxious for her task and nipped him a bit affectionately. He tied the note to her leg and she took off.

Draco had not really moved. He stayed in his quiet place in the forest. It was peaceful, calm and far away from all the other students. He really wasn’t upset. He had seen the apprehension in Harry’s eyes. The running away just made sense, they would talk soon. The issue with the coin was the intriguing one. Those coins are never wrong, charmed by Merlin himself and passed down in the Malfoy family for centuries. As far as he knew, only two other pure blood families possessed such a token. Each had been given, as a gift for good deeds by Merlin to several who had helped him in the defeat of Mordred and LaFey.

Those coins were treasured objects. Most often they were given to lovers for safe haven, and in most cases, save for one, kept within the family after the marriage. That was actually how Narcissa came into possession of one. Lucius had given her one after he fell in love with her after their school years. It was for emergencies, but Narcissa had been curious. During a long absence, which Lucius had to go and do business for his father in Albania, She used the coin. And it dropped her right in the middle of Lucius’ bed chamber at one of the Albanian Malfoy properties. He was upset, but they were both ecstatic to see they were meant to be together. That event led to the proposal, eventual marriage and well everything else.

For Harry to be sent to him, that was an unexpected surprise. Harry must really have done something great for the Malfoy’s for his mother to have given such a gift. Though at this time, his mother may not know to whom Harry was sent. He wasn’t sure if he should be the one to tell her. In light of recent events, He probably should, so his father would know to meddle no more into Harry’s affairs. If, as the coin suggests, they are the other half to each other, then his family will have to re-think their loyalties. Draco was happy with that thought. The Dark Lord had never appealed to him. It really was his father’s teenage inclinations that got his family caught up in this mess. His father could be brutal, no doubt, but not intentionally for no reason. The whole incident with the diary had gone extremely wrong. His father filled him in after the Chamber incident and Harry defeating the Basilisk. The School usually was very good at detecting Dark Artifacts that he was sure someone would catch it before any damage would be caused. He had wanted that thing out of the house as it was starting to cause problems with his mother and father. He had actually meant to slip it to Harry, but Ginny was closer. He had remorse, but he would not allow the incident to be publicized and ruin the family name.

His father was also known for his temper. Poor Harry had triggered that when he freed Dobby… His father was already stressing out about how to keep things under wraps when the incident occurred. Draco had been on the receiving end of that anger before. His father said he had only meant to scare Harry, not actually kill him, but Dobby protected him. For which Draco was now grateful. And even with all that, what had Harry done for his family? Something big, and far reaching. Harry had mentioned something about his love life path. And Draco pondered that a moment. His soul still burned from their connection, but just the thought of Harry with someone else did not sit well with him.

Draco looked up at the sound of wings, Hedwig was coming closer to him. This was good, communication at least. The beautiful bird extended her leg and he took the parchment. He looked around but had nothing to offer her. She only bowed her head a bit, and he pet her gently and let her take off once again.

Sorry. Can we talk after lunch? Astronomy Tower?  
Harry

The handwriting was atrocious to say the least. But at least he could read it. Draco smiled at himself. Well so far they were not attacking each other so that was good. The new start could be just what they needed, though friends would be a problem on both sides.

It would be strange shedding his Malfoy demeanor and just being Draco. How would Harry’s friends receive him? Would Ron hit him, or worse Hermione? Draco absently rubbed his nose, long fixed, but the echo of her rage was still there. He cringed a bit on the inside. His own friends, he wasn’t sure about. He had been toeing the Malfoy line for so long, was it too late? Greg would be easier, he was like a pliable teddy bear, apt to be nice, but mean if you threatened one of his friends. And he was loyal to Draco who had sort of adopted him in the first year. Vincent may be tricky, his father was a real supporter and Death Eater. Blaise was more neutral and Pansy, well he wasn’t sure where Pansy’s loyalties lay. Others in his house he was wary of, so many were Death Eater children, brainwashed to actually believe the rubbish the Dark Lord spouted. Most were not even pretending.

Draco pocketed the note, though loath to leave his solitude, he made his way back to the castle. He wasn’t really prepared for what was to come, but he knew if he allowed himself this luxury of discarding his mask, it would be worth it. Plus, once his family knew about the coin’s choice, they would be ecstatic. His mother was always a hopeless romantic at heart. If anything he may have gotten that from her. Draco felt unease pass through him, he was closer to the Dungeons. Giving the password he entered easily. The common room still held that gloomy glow he had grown accustomed to. Crabbe was dozing on a couch by the fireplace, and Goyle was eating some kids snack from off one of the tables. Draco said nothing as he moved along the staircase, up towards his room. He laid down on the bed and just relaxed. He noted the color of the hangings were just as brilliant green as Harry’s eyes. And that though made the heat rise in his veins once again, the ebb and flow of his blood taking it to places Draco had not yet felt.

Harry walked out to the common room, only to be ambushed by Hermione with a hug, and Ron looking groused. 

“Where have you been? We were looking all over for you, and Dumbledore asked us to let him know if you were not back by 10, its 10:15 now!” She rushed through her words, all the while glowering at him. That glower had never changed. She had that way, similar to Ron’s mom, of making a person sit up and take notice, all with a look. In fact she and Mrs. Weasley were so much alike, Ron often complained he had married his mother.

Harry snickered a bit, then calmed himself at the awkward look from Hermione. He sobered a bit. “I had a meeting with Mrs. Malfoy. I am not at liberty to discuss details except with the headmaster. Oh, and Draco and I have turned a new leaf towards friendship,” Harry replied, looking at Ron’s pinched red face. Hermione raised both eyebrows. It was unnerving how she could convey so much with just a single look… She made a great mom.

Harry smiled at her and addressed Ron, “We need to let old childish things go. I may have grown up more than you two because of my vision, but I can at least point you in the right direction. He wasn’t that bad as an adult, and if we befriend him now, I think it can turn out much better.”

Ron was still trying to get his head around the thought about being friends with Malfoy, but Hermione chimed in, “Well you could be right, regardless of what transpired in your vision, you make sense. Doesn’t he Ron?” She asked, looking at him expectantly. Hermione had accepted many of the changes about Harry, her friend was still there, he trusted them implicitly still, and imparted great knowledge. She felt privileged, though she still had to deal with juvenile behavior from Harry from time to time.

Ron turned red, his face screwing up in anger, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder. “We don’t have to put up with bad things Ron, just try to move past our own behavior towards him, and his to us. Leave it in the past.”

“What about Ginny?” Ron asked, his tone tainted with rage. Ginny was family, and that was still a raw moment for him, and for the rest of the Weasleys. They do not forgive a trespass so easily against one of their own.

“That was Mr. Malfoy, not Draco. If you treat Draco as if he were his father, what makes you any more different than Professor Snape with how he treats us because he was terrorized by Gryffindors while he was in school? And Professor Snape is working on it, now that it has been mentioned we are not them.” Harry cajoled.

Ron seemed to relax a bit, “I guess that makes sense, we are better than that. I won’t guarantee anything though... other than I’ll try.” Ron was not happy, but he would be better, see past the urge to put all Slytherins in the same bucket. At least he would try.

Harry was happy that his maturity was influencing his friends to rise above teenage issues. It was a hard adjusting back into an environment where you are expected to be led, to listen, to follow the rules instead of making them and being in charge. But he had always been in charge in his life, people had always looked up to him, he was born to lead, and now he knew how.

Harry beamed at his friends, “I am glad, life isn’t always easy and the best choices are usually the hardest ones. But they are the most worthwhile in the end.” Hermione nodded, “You are starting to sound like a grownup, Harry. Your sense is spot on and you are definitely more persuasive than you used to be. You will make such a great teacher for the D.A. and a leader.” 

Ron only grunted his agreement. 

“Don’t worry Ron, you have your moments, and when you do, they are brilliant.” Harry offered, he knew his friend’s jealousy got the better of him at times. But he knew Ron, and Ron was just as much top notch as Himself or Hermione. He was in the best company, no matter when in time they were.

Harry and his friends were eating lunch in the Great Hall, when Draco approached their table. Draco was nervous, not sure how to start things, but he knew he wanted to be the one to show the first gesture. His heart beat at a frantic pace, each step closer to the raven haired boy. What would Harry do, now that he was letting his guard down, showing Draco to the school?

Harry stood up, many eyes from the room shifted to their encounter. Harry noted the defensive tension that Professor Snape exhibited out of the corner of his eye. His Auror training still extended to his attention to details. Professor Dumbledore, looked on with curiosity, and a twinkle, Harry had missed that twinkle. Professor McGonagall made to get up, but Dumbledore's hand quietly laid on her arm to stop her.

Harry smiled wide at Draco and held out his hand. 

“Good Afternoon, Draco. I trust your weekend is going well.” He spoke just a hint louder than normal, so not to be mistaken.

Draco smiled back at him, grateful that Harry met him deed for deed. He took Harry’s hand and shook it, no fire this time, just warmth and peace. The peace was like a beautiful blanket settling over him, his heart slowed, his breathing relaxed. Harry’s green eyes shined in welcome to him.

“Very well, thank you. And you, Po... Harry?” 

Harry quirked an eyebrow, then grinned, they were in for a pound now.

“Never better, Join us for lunch?” Harry offered, gesturing to a seat next to a purple Ron Weasley.

Hermione stood quickly, “Please do, Draco.” her voice was forced, but it was pleasant. Ron only nodded, that was probably all Harry could expect for now.

“Thank you, I will.” Draco stated, and both Harry and he took their seats among a throng of noise that grew around them. Harry noted the large smiles at the Teacher’s table. Well, not Professor Snape, but he wasn’t scowling so that meant he was pleased. Student’s started to whisper, many furtive glances were sent their way, including Ginny Weasley. Her glances were the most worrisome, there was something akin to fear in them. Harry would have to talk to her separately.

Draco looked over at Ron and then Hermione. “Thank you for that, I am not sure the reception among my friends,” He glanced over at the Slytherin table, “I only hope they try as well as you two have. I will do my best to be more myself, and less Malfoy.” His tone was sincere, as he met both their eyes briefly.

“Bygones, and all that, Mal... Draco.” Hermione said, offering her hand to him as well. It was a peace offering and he knew it, it was also a challenge. If he took it, he would deny the pureblood/muggle born line of thinking he had attested to for so long. If he refused, his friendship with Harry would be greatly at risk. His thinking only lasted a brief moment, and he reached out and took her hand gently, and shook it delicately.

“It will take him longer, but I think he will come around.” She motioned with her head towards Ron.

Ron was looking anywhere but at them.

“I understand, I’ll do my best.” Draco said, directly at Ron, who would not look at him.

Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, staring at two of his friends. Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle.

It was Greg that spoke, “You ok?”

Draco looked at both of them, nodded, “I’m good. I have decided the old rivalry is not worth continuing… I suggest you also let the past go and learn to be friends with Harry as well. I have made my choice.”

Greg looked like a puppy dog waiting for attention as Draco spoke. The two boys looked over at the occupants of the table then back at Draco. Blaise was not a follower, but he assessed situations and took from them the position of advantage where he could. Draco’s eyes were no longer cold, harsh, or calculating. Blaise looked to Harry who sincerely looked at him, with peace in his eyes. He looked at Hermione, who stopped mid-spoonful and tried a weak smile. The balance of power had shifted, and Blaise felt it, sensed it. He would not be caught on the wrong side. He gave a small acknowledge nod to Draco. Greg simply missed all that assessment, and shrugged his shoulders.

“Ok, if you say so. Do we have to eat with them too? I don’t see any empty spots.” Greg said… he sounded as indifferent over the change as anyone could be.

“No, go on, no seating changes necessary.” Draco said, waving his hands to make them go away.

Once they were gone, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron, began to eat lunch. Harry always loved a meal at Hogwarts. It was always full of just about anything you could want. Sandwiches of all kinds, hot meat, gravy, potatoes, and of course Treacle Tart. Harry never passed up Treacle Tart.

Nearing the end of the meal, Harry stood up. 

“I got some things to explain to Draco, I’ll catch you guys later ok?” Harry explained.

Draco stood, and the others nodded, and then they exited the Great Hall… More riotous noise could be heard as they left.

“That’s one way to make a statement.” Draco stated.

Harry nodded, “I’m the rumor mill for the school, what can I say.” He led them through the many gathering areas up towards the stairs leading to the Astronomy tower.

Harry had forgotten this place, and as he climbed the stairs, parts of the visions started flashing around him. 

It was dark, and Harry was scared. Silenced by his word. Fear crept all over him as he heard the malevolent voices above him. Dumbledore was pleading with Professor Snape, and he watched as the green flash of death surrounded the headmaster. Bellatrix sent up a gleeful screech, and raised her wand, casting the Dark Mark over the sky.

Harry stumbled on a step during the ascent. Draco caught him to help him from falling.

Looking out from the empty tower, down onto the ground. Dumbledore’s broken body lay askew, his once twinkling eyes empty and dead.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked, not taking his hand away, afraid the loss of color in Harry meant something foreboding. The raven haired boy had quickly gone from peachy to ghost. Harry’s body was trembling, and cold. Draco stopped their movement.

“I can’t talk here, help me to the classroom at the bottom of the tower... Too much to deal with here.” Harry said, breathless. His face had lost all color, he was paler than Draco now. Draco heaved an arm over one shoulder, and put his arm around Harry’s waist and they descended the stairs quickly. Harry was having trouble breathing. His eyes had glossed over as if he were in some other place. Draco walked them to a nearby classroom. 

It was empty, and filled with dust, which Draco cleared away quietly with his wand. He helped Harry to sit in a chair in and waited. He wondered if he should touch Harry, comfort him in some way. The gesture rang awkward for him, so he waited.

“Do you remember last month when I ran out of Divination?” Harry asked, his eyes were just starting to focus on Draco once again. It was like waking up from a nightmare, only to enter a dream. Reality was not tangible for Harry, so much was muddled from a vision that seemed real, maybe it was real, and this only a dream. Harry was brought back by the sound of Draco’s voice.

“Sort of, it was strange, but I didn’t think much of it. Why do you ask?” Draco replied.

“I had a vision, not an ordinary vision. Most visions are of a single event or something obscure from what I was told.” Harry explained, looking back at Draco, his eyes were and intense green, “I had a ‘vision of living’. I lived for over 20 years inside that vision that to you all lasted only a few minutes.”

Those piercing eyes reached inside Draco. They seemed to connect to the part of him that still burned since his last touch. Draco inhaled sharply to steady his voice, “I have heard about that kind of vision only happening once.”

“Yes, according to Hermione’s research, I am the next Augur.” Harry sighed. Color had returned to Harry’s face, but it did not make Harry smile. There was a resignation in Harry.

“You don’t sound happy about it.” Draco pointed out softly.

“Since I turned 11, I have found out how famous I am for something I had no control over. From that point on, I have had no real freedom to just be ‘Harry’. Always the ‘boy who lived’, the ‘chosen one’, the ‘savior of the wizarding world’, etc… never just me. Now I get to add the title of ‘Augur Saeculum’ to the list of who I am without being me.” Harry’s eyes had lost their brilliance when he looked at Draco, “You and everyone else want all this power and fame, but you don’t realize that with it, you are just a shell of who you could be if you didn’t have to be something to everyone all the time. I had hoped this vision would allow me to do things earlier so we all could have a somewhat normal life, but for me that seems impossible now.”

Draco was quiet, he really didn’t know what to say. For years he had envied Harry, the easy way the boy seemed to find glory, and how people flocked around him. Draco had wanted that for himself. The picture Harry painted, did not sound so appealing anymore. How could one live such a caged existence?

“My vision is why I had to see your mother. She saved me in order to save you. Because of her Voldemort thought he had killed me, and I was able to kill him. I could not in good conscience come back and not help her and your family to stay out of trouble.” Harry explained further. The kindness was born out of duty, but in the end there may have been more than duty involved. Fate had tied them, in the vision and in life. He had chosen the wrong path in the vision, a path that seemed happy but ended in heartache or complacency. Could he have more than that this time? Could he have passion?

“What happened in the tower?” Draco asked softly. Trying to draw Harry’s attention back to him. There had been a quiet stillness about Harry.   
Harry’s demeanor shifted towards sadness, he could not meet Draco’s eyes.

“Someone was killed, you almost did it, but in the end, someone else carried out Voldemort’s request.” Harry replied.

“Who died?” Draco coaxed.

“Dumbledore”


	3. New Tricks for Old Dogs

It took Draco a while to let all of their conversation sink in. He had walked Harry back to his dorms. Harry’s friends met them in the corridor. So much was left to know, and he knew Harry had not revealed everything, only certain parts that had disturbed him, and parts that revealed his reasons for helping the Malfoy family. Draco was surprised at the revelation. His mother, must have been in a state of worry, the fighting must have been bad if she had gone against the Dark Lord.

Harry had been deeply affected by the events in his vision, though he did not share everything. Draco had seen the effect of one death, and from hints, he had gathered there had been many more. Harry seemed to carry such a large burden on his shoulders. How would it be like to live only to know you were meant to fight one person? What would it be like growing up knowing you were only a means to an end? Harry must have been so grateful to have friends, but scared for them as well. Draco had seen how Harry had matured since his vision, it was a maturity only time could wrought. Draco barely recognized the boy he had known these many years, the new air of authority and humility is one thing that he found to his liking. Though Draco liked to have his own way, he preferred to follow rather than lead, in a way it was a comfort. Harry’s natural leadership was a balm to his restless spirit.

In a way that coin was Draco’s salvation. He felt more free and at ease now that Harry and he were friends. Harry’s rejection of his friendship in first year stung more than any other interaction since. All of it was beginning to make sense now. Draco fell asleep that evening more at ease than he had been since the return of the madman. 

Harry was trying to get comfortable, but he couldn’t gain the rest he had hoped for. No position felt comfortable, blanket bunched up, pillows fluffed, and still nothing. He tossed and turned, and yet his mind would not turn off. So he got up to finally accomplish the one thing he was looking forward to, yet scared of. He padded over to his trunk, and fished out the mirror that had been long forgotten in his vision. He moved then back to his bed and cast a simple privacy charm.

“Sirius.” Harry entreated the mirror.

Harry wondered if he was being foolish and that it would never work. Just as he was to put it down, the scraggly face of his godfather appeared, as if just woken out of a dead sleep. His heart soared at the sight. Relief washed over him, mountains of guilt swept away by a wind of relief.

“Harry?” Sirius asked as he yawned.  
“I can’t sleep, so I thought I would talk to you about what’s happened. Maybe you could give some advice.” Harry explained.

“Sure pup, what’s up?” Sirius asked. Harry beamed upon hearing the sound of Sirius’ voice, the nickname and just looking onto that face that may be sleepy, but it was alive.

“I probably should have let you know sooner, but last month something happened. Hermione did some research as she always does, I had a vision last month and she thinks it is because I am to be the next Augur.” Harry explained hurriedly.

“The next what? What kind of vision” Sirius asked looking baffled.

Harry grimaced a moment before replying, “I had a vision where I lived out my life for the next 21 years. It was not a single event, it was a lifetime. I saw war, death, love, births, etc. I lived it all the good and the bad. According to research, there is only a few people that have living visions, they are the Augur Saeculum, the seer of the age, like Merlin.”

“You just have all the luck don’t you pup?” Sirius said quietly. “I don’t know much about the Augur thing, I’ll do some looking here since we have a vast library. Anything from the vision you want to talk about? Are you allowed to?”

“I think so, but I don’t tell everything. I seem to know what to say and when, but I know I am not supposed to tell everything to any one person, only revealing that which will help where I need it to. In a way I feel like I’m manipulating people. I don’t like that really. But I do try to give them enough information to make an informed choice. I am not sure if I can talk about some of the tough stuff, like deaths with those who died, so I’m not sure. The hardest part, is I still feel like an adult, though being a teenager is sort of coming back, I don’t think you really lose that when you grow up.” Harry laughed a little. It was a like releasing a burden, just talking to Sirius.

“I know that. Sometimes the other order members try to remind me I am no longer a teenager.” Sirius responded with an answering smile of his own. Harry laughed. 

“I’m friends with Draco now.” Harry said, waiting for that to sink in.

“Wha…”Sirius choked 

“And I am repairing the relationship with Professor Snape.” He watched his godfather’s eye widen, “I suggest you start treating him with respect, without him, none of what I am doing now, or what I did in my vision would have been possible. That man has suffered much, at the marauder's hands, and the hands of others, he deserves gratitude and respect...do try and afford him what he deserves, and leave petty rivalries in the past.”

“Now you sound like a father…” Sirius said, not trying to mock, but Harry’s face turned into sorrow, “you were a father in your vision?” his voice softer at the question.

“Yes, now I don’t know. They were such a beautiful part of myself, I know that path is closed to me, that is one part that leaves me to wonder if my choice to accept being the Augur is what I should choose. If I reject the power, I will forget and all will revert and play out as it was in my vision. I miss my kids, they were beautiful, and wonderful. Watching them grow was the best part, the chaos of the noise, the fighting, the laughing, the tears and the pains… it was all worth it just being with them. If I choose to accept, and live a different life, I may not have them. It’s a tough decision.” Harry sighed under the weight of it all. The constriction in his heart was painful. His children were a world unto themselves, they were his world.

“I can’t tell you what to choose. That has to be your decision. I’ll see what I can find on the topic and let you know. The more you understand, the better position you will be in to make the choice. And I’ll think about what you said, just be careful when dealing with Slytherins… they are sneaky.” Sirius cautioned.

“I was almost one of them,” Harry stated, “I’m sure I can figure out how to deal with them, after being the youngest Head Auror for 10 years, I am sure I can handle it.”

Sirius looked at Harry and smiled proudly, “I have no doubt you will make the right choice, Harry.” Harry basked in that, and in the sight of his godfather alive and well.

After they had said their goodbyes, Harry canceled the privacy charm and laid down. His mind felt more at ease, calm and he drifted closer to sleep until he finally succumbed.

Pain lanced through Draco’s legs. He was brought out of his peaceful slumber by another blow of a meaty fist to his ribs. More pain, and a cracking occurred with the blow. Vincent had raised his hand to deliver another blow, Draco cringed further into his bed, and then the boy was tackled by Greg who was just coming back into the dorm room. Draco ached as he turned to reach for his wand.

“Move out the way Greg!” Draco shouted, pointed his wand directly at Vince’s head, “Incarcerous!” Ropes flew out of his wand and wrapped his attacker quickly. The force of the will behind the spell had sent so many ropes that Vincent looked like a mummy.

“Get Professor Snape...” Draco directed Greg, his voice was strained with pain.

Greg left quickly, and Draco looked around to see who else witnessed or was pretending not to witness the event. Nott was still snoring, so he was unaware, Blaise was not in his bed at all. Draco took note of that.

Only a few minutes had passed and Professor Snape arrived. Draco was having a hard time breathing, holding his chest as each time he breathed in pain reverberated through his body. The professor noted the boy on the floor, and turned to tend to Draco’s injuries. Vincent could be in more trouble, if not for the war, but Severus knew there was nothing to do but punish the boy with detentions for now. The headmaster would be informed. Draco did not relish the idea of spending the night in the infirmary, but it did not look like Professor Snape would give him much choice. He had a feeling he would have to watch his back just a bit more than usual.

Sunday morning, Harry and Hermione were working on the invitation letters for those who would be part of their ‘defense club’. Harry changed the name based on past experience, just in case. For the most part Umbridge changed nothing in her demeanor, but did not exert too much control in her post. There were still detentions, no practical magic in her class, but the harsher tones that had once permeated her teaching sphere, were no longer there. Best of all there was no Blood Quill... Harry looked at his left hand a couple of times, he almost missed the scars, but then again he did not miss what they represented.

Harry had drawn up a list, that included Draco and others he knew would be trustworthy, and needed the training. He also included a few younger years that had Hermione looking at him quizzically, but she deferred to him that decision. She was especially reluctant to allow the Creevey brothers, but Harry was adamant they stay. That was one loss that had struck him to the bone because of how young he was at the time. Their first meeting would be held within the school at an undisclosed location, Their parchments would transport them to the training location and back to their dorms at the appointed time, so no ‘rule breaking’ would be an issue. Of course this time, Harry charmed things himself, having had years of practice working on untraceable portkeys. He would also inform the Headmaster, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall of their activities, and provide each of them with the list of charms, curses, and counters he would be teaching. This should allow for any necessary interventions where needed. 

Harry had already set a good schedule for what he would be teaching. He was going to run it similar to the trainings he had for Aurors, but toned down. The charms included normal privacy charms, disillusionment charms and perfecting the patronus charm. He would include some new charms and curses, such as the Reduccio charm, and the Sectumtempus, and a few others based on jinxes. The counter curses for some of the more well-known Death Eater curses, and a new counter to Crucio, Sonabona which could be tested with the Afflictio curse which was allowed and much less painful. He would teach them how to resist the Imperious, if allowed.

Harry planned to show all this to Dumbledore this evening at his appointed meeting. He was also looking forward to detentions with Professor Snape next week where he will teach the Potions Master how to create a wall occlusion.

Teaching intrigued him. He enjoyed training new Aurors much better than actually pursuing dark wizards. So in a way, Harry was in his element.

Hermione was very impressed with the attention to detail he had shown in his plan. She was also very eager to learn the spells and practice them… Though he was tempted to give her early lessons, he decided it was best to teach all at once and together, so they could all progress equally.

“There has been little resistance from the headmaster, Malfoy’s and even Professor Snape to my vision. I would have expected more outburst or hesitation, at least from the Malfoy’s or Professor Snape or more especially Ron.” Harry confessed to Hermione.

She shrugged, “I think it’s a part of the Augur gift. I read that they had a way of calming people and convincing them of the best course of action to take. Though, in many cases enemies were not susceptible to the ‘logic’ if you will. I was wondering about Ron myself. But then again, maybe I can influence him more than I thought” She blushed as she said the last bit.

Harry turned that over, it did feel as if he knew what to say to people, and knew when not to tell them some things. “It’s not like the imperious, forcing them is it?” Harry was concerned about forcing people against their will, he would if needed, and he knew that. Gringotts was the perfect example, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Controlling people is not what he wanted, leading where the people had a choice was what made better sense.

“Harry, so far, all I hear from you is good sense, and sound logic. Your mature, you have the same mind working as an adult, and the calmness. Your anger is what used to get you into trouble, and you're rushing into things without thinking. Luck is good, but sense is better. I kind of like how you have changed. You're still you, but better, more mature and definitely someone I can trust.” She assured, her warm comfort seemed to seep from her.

Harry relaxed, “You always were the one with the ability to make me feel better.” She smiled back, “So… me and Ron?”

Harry laughed, “Make the move, Hermione. He is too scared. You two were made for each other.”

She grinned back, she had not been liking how Lavender had been looking at Ron lately, and maybe, she would forget her pride and just ask Ron out herself.

Later that evening, Harry made his way to the headmaster’s office. He was still unsure of the path for the Malfoy family, but he knew that with the headmaster’s help, they could come up with a plan.

Harry walked through the door, watching the headmaster pop a new candy into his mouth and sigh as he leaned back into his chair enjoying the morsel. Harry smiled when those twinkling eyes met his own.

“Harry my boy, just discovered a marvelous muggle candy you have to try… it’s a coffee nip...it’s delightful.” He said extending one towards Harry.

Harry took the treat and pocketed it, “For later, Sir.” Dumbledore nodded, then motioned for Harry to take a seat.

“So what have you been about?” He asked.

“First, I’m sure you have done your own digging, and by now know the meaning of the vision, to mark me as the next Augur,” Harry insinuated, only to have Dumbledore give him a knowing smile, “Second, I need your help in devising a plan on how to keep the Malfoy family safe, but playable in the events that need to unfold. Lastly, since the curriculum for defense this year for most students is severely lacking, Hermione and I have devised a way for me to teach only invited students how to properly defend themselves.” Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a few papers.

“Here is a list with definition of the spells I plan on teaching, followed by a schedule I have drawn up, and a list of students that have been selected to participate in our ‘defense club’. The logistics are described on the last page, as to how we plan avoiding detection. Professor Umbridge is somewhat malleable now, but I am not sure how long she can be trusted. I trust you will inform the head of houses only for those students involved, the less they know the better, but teachers should be informed.” Harry explained and handed the papers over to the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore read over the notes and schedule… “Harry, this is actually the best curriculum I have seen these many years for this study. You have my blessing to proceed, and I would like to watch a time or two if you may… Some of these are new to me. I shall have the castle amenable to your style so if any help is needed, I shall be notified immediately. Very well thought out indeed.” He praised.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he had not expected resistance, but he also had not expected an easy path either. It was all attributed to his new status as the Augur, he was sure. 

“You know Draco Malfoy was attacked last night?” The Headmaster queried.

Harry shook his head, “How is he? Who did it and why?” Something inside him twisted at the thought of Draco in pain, Harry ignored it. 

“Evidently your friendship did not sit well with one of his housemates. He is mending, and that housemate has been reprimanded. Professor Snape has it in hand. Just be on guard.” Dumbledore warned. Harry nodded. 

“What are your plans regarding the Malfoy’s?” Dumbledore asked.

“During the life vision, Mrs. Malfoy did a great and exceptional deed, I owe her my life for that, or at least I will. I don’t take that lightly. I have spoken with her,” He saw the headmaster inhale sharply, “And she agreed to my terms. I will protect her and her family, and instruct them. This is so they not only stay protected from Voldemort, but their own inclination to do anything to save their family, including bad things that could get the eldest a lifetime sentence in Azkaban and ruin their family name for decades. Family and position mean everything to them. I need Lucius to be part of the Ministry raid that will happen… that is imperative. I need no changes to that end that will endanger my plan. Once we have a plan in place, I need to inform her, and she will choose to agree or disagree with our terms.”

“And if she disagrees?” the headmaster asked.

“I have discussed it with her, I will refuse the power of the Augur, and let things play out as they had in my vision. That is the only course I can see.” Harry said.

“There is something else isn’t there…” Dumbledore alluded the twinkle in his eyes were back.

“I am not sure she knows, but she inadvertently gave me a gift that may affect her choice, though I am not sure how much.” Harry replied.

“What was this gift?” 

“Her son.” Harry said simply. That knowing look came into Dumbledore’s eyes. 

“Hence you’re befriending him in the Great Hall yesterday and the mending of your rivalry?” The headmaster asked.

Harry nodded, and then informed the surprised headmaster of the details of the coin, Dumbledore’s eye twinkled in good humor over the interesting turn of events. This would turn into their favor for the plan they had developed for the Malfoys. The new found friendship would create a ‘rift’ in the family, leaving Lucius on the side where he was needed, and Narcissa and Draco out of it. Dumbledore explained his thoughts to Harry, trying to let the boys see the reason behind it.

“I don’t like manipulations, so while we come up with some plans, I would like their input. I will send a note off, Can we all meet next weekend to discuss?” Harry asked hesitantly, “I’ll inform everyone once I receive confirmation.” The headmaster nodded.

“Have you found the Gaunt home yet?” Harry asked, steering the conversation in another direction.

“Not yet, but I expect news from one of my informers any day now as he said he knew where to look.” Dumbledore supplied.

“Don’t go without the instructions I left after Arthur's departure. You will need those as much as he will, and when you find what you are looking for, I’ll need the box.” Harry spoke firmly. He knew the headmaster understood the importance of the matter, but he could not help but emphasize it.

“Your wisdom and instructions in these matters, Harry, will not go unheeded.” Albus placated. It was difficult looking at the young man before him, and yet hearing such wizened and authoritative words from him. The headmaster was definitely not used to taking direction. In all his years, he had never expected an Augur to be so young. But an Augur was not to be trifled with. They had tasks to complete, and there was no standing in their way. Any grown wizard understood that, and would be mental to try. He smiled, this was turning out better than he had hoped. Harry pulled him out of his musings.

“Well, until I hear from the Malfoy’s there really is nothing further to discuss. Once we have that, you may need to convene an Order meeting so we can discuss the particulars once we are at liberty to do so.” Harry stated.

Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment, “Yes that would be for the best. Now off to bed with you, lots of school work tomorrow.”

Harry just smiled up at the Professor, after yesterday’s reliving of the vision events, he was just glad to be near the old man. Harry paused, “Can I hug you?” he asked giving in to his basic need. Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as he stood up and came around the desk. There was always something about this young man that made him care more than any other student. Harry embraced the man, another wave of relief swept over him, it was like the present was washing away the pain of the past, or vision in his case.

There was no scene during breakfast on Monday, just all the houses gathered where they were supposed to be. And the rest of the students milling about getting ready for their classes. The first class for Harry was potions with the slytherins, and Harry was actually looking forward to it. Potions had continued to intrigue him after he had left Hogwarts, and he guessed Snape and that book had something to do with it.

The classroom was as dark as ever. The smell of multiple potions ingredients permeated the stale air. The houses of course were split on each side of the room as usual, with Harry near the front, sitting next to Hermione. Harry saw Draco enter and go straight for the front of the class, Hermione turned around to greet him.

“Care to exchange partners for the class? We might be able to spread some more gossip.” Draco grinned.

Hermione smiled back, getting the joke, looked over to see Greg watching Draco. “What are his strengths so I can work appropriately with him?” Hermione asked politely.

Draco thought for a moment, “He takes neat notes, and does exactly as you instruct him, just give him one task at a time otherwise he will get confused. And Harry?” 

Harry’s eyebrow quirked up in apprehension. 

“Oh well before a month ago, he was a complete disaster… Now you have an almost master on your hands, good luck.” Hermione said with a grin, as she swiftly left to join Greg, who just expectantly looked back to Draco.

“She’s good at it Greg, just follow her instructions like you do me, and your potion will do fine.” Draco said soothingly. Hermione patted Greg’s arm for reassurance, but Draco’s words seemed all that was needed.

Draco sat down and turned to Harry amid the chatter that had grown in the room. There were glares from some of the other slytherin’s at the change of seating.

“Any idea what we will be brewing today?” Draco asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

“No idea, but I hope he incorporates new teaching strategies to engage the others.” Harry replied leaving Draco puzzled. But no reply was to be had, the back of the room was filled with a resounding bang as the door was shut, and Professor Snape made his usual fearful entrance into the room.

“Please place your books onto the table in front of you so I can have them collected.” He instructed. The students began to murmur as they reached for their texts.  
“I did not give leave for talking, 10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for interrupting class.” He admonished, while looking directly at Zabini and Parkinson and Seamus and Dean. The two slytherins looked shocked, and the two Gryffindor’s disgruntled. Harry on the other hand just grinned at a surprised Draco.

Professor Snape sent a spell that collected each book and stacked them neatly into a tight corner of the room. He then spelled the book on his desk to replicate and floated one copy per pair to the desks. 

“You each will share a copy of this text, it is to be left in this room. Turn to page 365, where we will brew the draught of living death according the new instructions printed in the margins of this page. I expect everyone to follow the book’s notes exactly in order to achieve high marks on this potion. You have the remainder of the class to complete this potion to the first step where it needs to simmer. If you have questions, raise your hand and I will approach you to answer them to keep from disrupting the class. Is that clear for everyone?” Snape asked.

Most of those replied affirmative, but he did have to repeat himself once on the notes portion of his instruction to one other student who did not understand.

Draco and Harry found they worked well together. As long as they communicated their intentions and divided tasks equally, there was no room to argue. Harry was growing to like Draco, his demeanor and manners recommended themselves admirably. Rudeness and arrogance was not Draco, that was Malfoy… and Harry started separating the two and realized Draco had a mask all along, that he had never taken the time to look past. How many other misconceptions were there in his life that he had not seen? Even as lost in thought as he was, Harry was able to get the roots to detangle, and the other ingredients to work as they should. Harry smiled as he crushed his Sopophorous bean, remembering Hermione getting flustered over this potion from his memory. This potion was ingrained in Harry.

As an Auror, this was one potion they could brew in their sleep along with the dittany, and he had Professor Snape to thank for being able to do it better than anyone else. Now even his classmates stood a good chance at being able to do the best, after being afforded the best teaching by the best Professor. A couple of times he had looked up and smiled at his professor. Though the man did not smile, he did quirk his lips. There was no doubt that Professor Snape would see the potion results as a testament to how much better his teaching was. In the end though, Professor Snape only nodded and accepted the potions as acceptable.

The school work and classes were tedious the rest of the day. That evening before supper, they were informed that the ministry had decreed no participation in organizations, save for the sanctioned ones, that meant Quidditch was out for the entire year. Umbridge had delivered the message, and it had spread like wild fire. Harry just bided his time, this was not a great grievance, but still she should be watched. So far, no inquisitor squad had been formed.

Dinner was no exception to the usual. Everyone kept to themselves, many just quickly ate and left to attend to other things. The gossip over Harry and Draco’s friendship seemed to have died down as well… Old news it would seem. Seamus found Harry this time, and expressed his apologies for his previous behavior. Harry quickly forgave him and pulled out his pre-written invitation to the ‘defense club’. Hermione did not understand why Harry prepared it, but now sat smiling at him because of his insight. Seamus was grateful and excited clapping Harry on the back as he left.

Detention in Professor Snape's Office was at least cozier than the previous Occlumency lessons he had. Harry was grateful for that. The office was clear of clutter, the bookshelves full of old tomes and the wood dark to match the darkness of the dungeons. Sconces were lit to give the room light.

This was to be a lesson for the Professor though. Harry had to show him how best to sit for the meditation that starts the wall building. Harry transfigured a few items into large seat pillows for each of them. Harry took a seat on the floor, and pressed his feet together out in front of him, his legs making an almost perfect diamond. He instructed the professor to follow his lead, no matter how silly it made him feel. Snape was a bit grumpy about looking like a jellyfish that had been stunned.

Harry demonstrated the wand movement to cast the surrounding shield charm. Today was set for meditation, to visualize the shield charm cast and to learn to touch it. Harry himself sat with the Professor, working with his own charm to strengthen his wall barriers. The meditation was calming, his mind was working to funnel his magic along the protection path, honing it so that it is instinctual. The more practiced, the more honed that protection path, the quicker the response to an attack, and the stronger the shield. Professor Snape had a few difficulties understanding the concepts, so Harry walked him through it in his mind, showing him how to pull the shield, how to thicken it and how to stroke it with his mind for familiarity.

When it was late, and time to leave, Severus thanked him for the lesson and they parted for the evening. Though, Severus let him know he would also like to attend one of the ‘defense club’ meetings during the time they taught some of the newer spells.

Harry felt good on his way to the hallway. He was starting to feel more like a colleague to his teachers, instead of just a student. And though his biological age was one of 15, he was definitely feeling more like the self that he had become. It was strange to think of his other life as just a vision, because to him, this was like going back in time, not waking up from a dream. Reality of now was starting to become a part of him, allowing him to feel like he belonged. Not belonging as young Harry, or as Harry from his vision, but more an acceptance of who he was because of what he is.

Harry started to gain a sense of foreboding as he walked towards the staircases, he lingered against the stone wall, letting his eyes dart around for the danger he felt. A shift in the soft light that barely reached a dark alcove on the opposite side of the hall, gave him all the time he needed to shift into a stance to bind whomever hid for the ambush. His hands weaved their pattern fast, yet gracefully, upon hearing the harrumph of noise, he knew the subject was restrained. Harry walked over to the hidden alcove to see his enemy. Pansy Parkinson was struggling against her bonds, her eyes wild and furious as they focused on Harry.

“Tell anyone else who dares tangle with me or my friends, there will be a price to pay. You may be slytherin and sneaky, but I am craftier than you all by far.” Harry scolded. He moved on hand in the counter pattern and she was released, and glared at him.

“What did you do to me?” She asked as she grimaced rubbing her arms. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out. Keep it up, or if you choose the better path, stop the house rivalry, drop the loyalty to the loser who calls himself the Dark Lord, by aligning yourself with all those against him.” Harry said, his offer hung in the air like a ghost wishing for substance.

Pansy squeezed her eyes shut, her hand went to her throat in a soothing gesture. “I … you obviously have won over Draco, I would consider myself more neutral than others, but I have yet to form my alliance, nor have my family. I will consider carefully.”

Harry let her go and continued on his way to his room. He was making a statement, drawing a line and he might involve more of the student body than he had anticipated. He really had to be careful. He didn't want the Dark Lord to take it out on children. Pansy herself had no bad or good outcome from the war, her involvement or noninvolvement should have no effect on the balance, or so he thought, but he just wasn’t sure. This was a chess game and all the pieces were in play. Ron might be the best person to talk to on this one. Unfortunately the key individual in question, was snoring rather loudly.

Harry met with Ginny the next morning before breakfast. There was a hesitation in her eyes. He knew she feared the friendship with Malfoy more than anything. It was strange seeing her like this. Young and innocent. He knew her so well, at least he thought he had. Their arguments had grown over the last two years in his vision. They had reverted back to just friends with tempers after Lily was born, there was never any fiery passion with them. She had told him that much when she revealed she was falling in love with Dean again.

“Harry?” Ginny called to him.

“Sorry, I was just remembering some things.” Harry confessed. “Have you ever heard of a wizard Augur?”

“Sure, well only a little, something in History of magic, but I think I napped with the rest of the class that day, I only remember that Merlin was one, and they are seer’s or something to that effect.”

Harry nodded, why didn’t he remember that class? Probably because he slept through each one with Professor Binns… “Well, one sign is they receive a vision where they live for some years, and gain knowledge of that. They have to accomplish certain tasks to prove their power.”

“Are you giving me a history lesson Harry?” Ginny asked sarcastically.

“What I am trying to say, is that I am the new Augur.” Harry stated hastily.

Ginny looked at him, her eyes wide.

“I know what this costs, to see Draco accepted into our friendship.” Harry said softly. “I have not broached the subject of the diary with him, and I only intend to when needed. Some trauma is not easily forgotten.” He put his hand on her shoulder, trying to give some comfort. 

“I know it wasn’t him, Harry. But it is hard for me to see the difference, and even harder for me to trust him.” Ginny replied, graceful as always.

“For now, do not trust him. Trust me, Hermione and Ron. There is much going on, more than even the teachers and the headmaster understand. I promise you, all will turn out as it should, one way or another.” His gaze was filled with honesty and compassion.

She nodded, “I won’t make waves in whatever you are doing, Harry. As a friend, you should know I won’t do that. But I won’t accept it right away either until I’m comfortable.”

“That’s all I can hope for. By the way, you and Dean would make a cute couple.” Harry said, as he watched her blush from top to bottom. He would miss the friendship they had, but he knew her heart belonged to Dean. He was happy for her.

Draco had decided to sit with Harry for breakfast that morning. The conversations around the table were normal everyone chatting about the restriction and the loss of Quidditch. Ron groused more than most, he really had been planning on doing so much better to get on the team. Hermione tried to engage Draco into conversation on their previous potions class, which started a whole new round of chatter amongst the table.

Draco’s glances were giving Harry butterflies each time their eyes connected. He tried to suppress the feeling, but it was very difficult. Draco’s hand brushed his as they both tried to get up and leave at the same time. It was an uncommon heat that flashed between them, Harry looked away quickly and Draco’s pale features blossomed into a very becoming blush.

Out in the hallway, they walked side by side, no persisting first period class. “How are you feeling?” Harry asked, looking Draco over for obvious bruises.

“Everything is back the way it should be, Harry. Vince has several detentions with Filch, but I don’t know if that will keep him occupied enough.” Draco replied.

“Keep your wand with you when you go places like the loo or to bed. Are you coming to the defense class tonight?” Harry asked quietly.

Draco looked up, letting his eyes meet those emerald ones. Such warmth, and care met his own. Draco smiled brightly, “Of course. I got to talk to Greg. I’ll see you later...”  
Harry grinned back, feeling like he was a schoolboy again… He was, he had to remind himself as he headed back to his dorms. Getting flustered over his reaction to Draco was not on his list of things to do. Harry understood the implications of ‘belonging together’, but he really did not know how to go about it. He was usually focused on one thing at a time. First it was Voldemort, then Auror training, then marriage and family, and work. Balancing work and family was easy enough. He had not tried to balance his relationship with Ginny and fight Voldemort, he only had one concentration. 

Could he really pursue Draco? Could he build something other than friendship right now? Harry thought about that. Voldemort again was the most pressing issue. He would have to choose to focus there for now. He wasn’t sure he could afford to spread his focus too thin. He had plans to make, preparations to ensure, and He still needed to talk to Ron about strategy… Ron was an excellent strategist, or well... he would be.


	4. The Vision of Ghosts

It was two days before Halloween and Harry waited patiently inside the Room of Requirements, his impervious privacy charm was imbued into the walls, no one would have any inclination of what went on, nor have the ability to gain access while he taught. He would not allow a repeat of his vision, where Umbridge broke into the room.

The first student dropped in, holding onto their invitation. It was Draco Malfoy. He looked around the empty room then back at Harry and smiled.

“First to arrive, I see. Did you plan that, or was I just the only one to grab the parchment on time.” He asked, his voice soft, his words playful.

Harry laughed, “Only you would see this as something other than your perfect punctuality.”

The next moment more students started popping in, one by one. Draco’s eyes fell a bit, but Harry only had smiles.

Once everyone had arrived, Harry formed them into groups. Paring himself with Draco, Hermione with Ron, Ginny with Dean, and a few others he thought would work well together. He wanted to pair them according to their strengths and weaknesses for this first session.

“This first week we will learn the patronus charm, how to cast it, learn the appropriate applications it can be used for, and how to direct it for other purposes than protection.” Harry explained.

“Today we will work on just conjuring it. The first step is to find your most happy memory. It has to be powerful. Once you have it, dwell on it, let the happiness of the memory fill you up. Then one at a time, say ‘Expecto Patronum’ while pointing away from your partner. I’ll come by to give each of you tips on your posture and wand movement, and if you need help with the memory, I’ll do my best to guide you.” Harry said.

Everyone took the moment to close their eyes and think. Ginny was the first to try, and a slight white wisp appeared. Hermione was the very first to succeed, her otter patronus wound its way through the group. Draco looked at Harry, closed his eyes, and cast his charm.

At first it seemed only a wisp, then more of the magical wisp flowed out of Draco’s wand and formed a rather large lion. Harry was stunned, he had always envisioned a snake or dragon or some such nonsense. Several others in the room also seemed a bit shocked by the slight murmuring going on. Obviously many had still pegged Draco as a Death Eater. Harry was glad, this just proved to the whole room, Draco was on their side to stay.

Draco had looked to Harry, and remembered that one touch in the woods. That cleansing touch that seemed to ignite a heart that had shriveled long ago. It was with this thought that his Patronus entered the room, he opened his eyes and smiled. Had he tried before his friendship with Harry, either he would never have been able to cast one, or it would not represent his tie to the great lion of Gryffindor? Others seemed to understand only one significance, his allegiance, but Hermione’s knowing gaze found his silver one, and he blushed down to his toes.

Each other student in turn tried conjuring their own patronus, but only a select few were able. At the end of the session, Harry decided to demonstrate the technique for everyone, with the help of those who had managed a full patronus. They all stood about six feet apart, Hermione the furthest left, followed by Luna, Neville, Draco, Harry, Ron and Dean. Everyone watched closely as the group concentrated, swooped their wands and in unison, spoke the words of the charm.

Everyone seemed entranced when seven patronuses stood before them. A silver otter playfully running about, a hare following after the otter, a rather large frog, a small dog and a stallion. Most of the group stared at Harry and Draco’s patronuses. Harry was staring concerned by the exhibition of two lions circling one another. 

Their silver manes were identical, one was only slightly smaller than the other. The form was perfect, the outline of tight muscles as they moved flowed beautifully. There was no aggression, but a tension was between the two flawless forms. Harry was mesmerized by the display, and shocked at the change in his own patronus. In the next moment, just when it seemed one or the other would pounce, all the patronus’ dissipated and left the room quiet and immobile.

Hermione was the first to break the moment, holding up her invitation. “It’s almost time to return to the dorms. Place your wand onto your parchment, and it will turn into a coin. This coin will allow us to communicate if need be, with one another. It will also act as a port key to our future meetings. It can only be activated by placing your thumb in the center so that it can identify you by your magic. This way no one else can use it.” She instructed. Harry and Hermione had gone over some of his vision details that had gone wrong, and found ways to circumvent and plug up the holes that teenage wizards would never have seen their first go round.

The others started fumbling with their parchments and wands, and after a few moments, most everyone had got their coins working, and several had already port keyed back to their dorms. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco were the last left in the room. 

Harry turned to Hermione, “Have you ever known a patronus to change?”

“I have read about it, a couple years ago when Professor Lupin assigned us the charm to research after the Boggart. I wanted to know what could defeat the dementors. Only after a life changing event could a patronus change, and most often that is due to marriage.” She offered, all the while looking at him incredulously. 

“I don’t understand. My patronus never changed even after I married in my vision. It always was the Stag you knew it to be.” Harry exclaimed rather intently. 

Hermione only shrugged, “That’s really all I know, basic really. But YOU could go look it up if you're that concerned about it.” Ron laughed, “She has a point mate, can’t use her as a dictionary all the time.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “It could have to do with that other coin my mother gave you, Harry.”

Harry looked at Draco intensely, he knew there was something there, but the time to explore that option was limited. He wanted to understand, to see where the ‘meant to be’ would lead. His own soul sang as his friendship with Draco grew. But he merely nodded, and gestured for them all to leave.

After arriving first to his dorm and changing, Harry walked out of Gryffindor tower. He had a meeting with Professor Snape and he would not be late. Lateness was a sign of disrespect for the Professor, and Harry was determined to show the man the utmost respect he deserved.

Earlier that day the Order of the Phoenix had a meeting to finalize the schedule for the Hall of Prophecy rotations. Dumbledore was adamant not to have any changes, and he imparted to the rest that they would be including Harry in some meetings in the future.

Mrs. Weasley was about to object, but Mr. Weasley and Sirius both shook their heads. Snape watched the display with a smirk. The mutt knew, he was sure of it. Albus addressed them all and let them know of Harry’s new status, with the added implication that should they be called upon, they should help any way they could. All of them in the room knew the cost of interfering with an Augur and their mission. The mission was all consuming for an Augur, any side ventures could cost the Augur the advantage and ultimately deprive every one of their guidance if the task was not complete. And in this day and time their world needed guidance more than anything. Severus was uniquely surprised that when the mutt spoke during the meeting he actually sounded sensible. Though Severus never commented on it, he did note it. Sirius was also impeccably dressed tonight, Severus noted that too…unfortunately. 

It was only after the meeting that Professor Snape was accosted. Or at least that is what he would call it. Sirius had cornered him in that room before he could floo out. 

“Severus, I know we got off on the wrong foot years ago...I think we should put the bitterness behind us and let bygones be bygones. Forgive me for the past indiscretions of a teenager. We could turn over a new leaf.” Sirius stated with a conciliatory tone.

Severus was trying not to stare at the man offering apologies. Sirius black was wearing tight fitting dark trousers, a white dress shirt, and a black blazer with gold cufflinks dangling on each sleeve. The white dress shirt was open at the neck, the V revealing parts of his chest. Severus was having a hard time focusing on his own smirk and keeping his own face placid. Sirius must have bathed in cologne. It was an overpowering scent that seemed to grab him and certain parts of his anatomy were beginning to notice. 

“Get lost, mutt. I have an appointment. Unlike you I have obligations to attend.” Severus sneered back at Sirius. He moved out of the mutt’s presence and swiftly flooed back to his office.

Professor Snape was waiting for Harry in the classroom that evening, and motioned for them to enter his chambers off to the left. Harry followed him and waited just inside the inviting sitting room. He felt apprehension slide up his spine… The Professor was not in a good mood, his muscles were strained and his jaw clenched.

Turning he watched as his teacher pace about in his usual billowy manner. The black gaze turned on him, pinning him to the spot.

“What did you say to that mongrel you call godfather?” He asked, his tone clipped and accusing. His eyes boring into Harry.

Harry barely heard the words, so entrenched inside his own head, forced by the flash of memory he associated with those eyes. 

Those obsidian eyes changed, glazed in pain, tears streaking the angular lines of Snape’s face. The death mask taking over slowly, spreading until breath choked the man before him. Blood running down Harry’s hands.

Severus watched as color drained from Harry’s face. Melancholy flowing over the young man like a second skin, eyes like Lily’s, but the brightness had left. He saw now, this young man was definitely not his father, so much more like the vulnerable Lily. Harry must be lost inside a memory of the vision, He could guess which memory. His own pride and ignorance caused this as he tried to intimidate Harry.

Severus reached out and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and spoke softly, “Harry, whatever it is, do not dwell on it. Harry!” 

Harry was pulled out of his own thoughts, he blinked and began to actually see.

“I’m sorry professor, when I see you sometimes, for me it’s like seeing a ghost. I’m still haunted by memories from the vision, they haunted me my whole life, and probably will continue to haunt me.” Harry explained quietly, finally looking away.

Severus looked at the young man, not yet removing his hand, afraid to let go and watch Harry slip away again. “What can I do to help?” 

That was not an offer that Harry had been expecting. But it made Harry really think, so much could be put right.

“Professor, I’ll confess what I say next will sound strange. Over the years, in my vision, I grew to understand you after your death. I saw you more as someone to look up to, to try to emulate and to respect. In a way after your death, you became like a godfather of sorts to me, a part of my lost family. I know I currently have Sirius, and he will always be what he always was. Do you think it strange for me to see you as a paternal figure for me? In my life I have always needed, or at least the mind healers told me so, people to surround me and offer that which I needed the most in my life, true affection. Not just a desire to see me fulfil some destiny, but to form a family of sorts. I would be honored if you would consider that.” Harry confessed, rather nervously. 

He had been so long without real family, affection in a parental manner was something he was wholly uncertain of. His mind healer after the war, had helped him to overcome those needs and obstacles, and taught him how to find other provisions. And in a way that is why his marriage didn’t work, he had married Ginny for her family. So afraid he would lose them if he didn’t join them. He still feared that, knowing now that Ginny would not be pursued.

“Do you know my history Harry?” Severus asked gently.

“I know how you were raised, I know about your home life. Your father, your mother, and how you lived alone all your life until your death. I know when you loved, you held on with all you had. I know when you pledged your loyalty, there was nothing you wouldn’t do, or nowhere would you not go. You were neglected, used, and are still allowing yourself to be used by others. I know you. I know you think you were not made for relationships, but your whole life proves otherwise. You hold your part of the relationship, even after the other party has died or deserted you. I know you better than you know you. You need to allow yourself to find happiness Sir, of all people, you deserve to find it. My mum would have wanted you happy.” Harry stated, his voice unwavering, his eyes locked, pinning Severus with that gaze he first met in the infirmary not long ago.

Severus turned those words over in his head. So the boy knew, of Lily, of his past, of his future. He regretted the boy witnessing his death that could not have been easy for anyone. Especially with the horrific detail that he had been shown from the memory. He too knew what it was to look for that paternal affection. He had first sought that in the Dark Lord, only to be betrayed, and then found what he could in Albus Dumbledore. That man had saved him in more ways than one. It was not an affectionate relationship, but it was not toxic. To see himself through the eyes of Harry thought, that was difficult. He had measured himself so little because of his past and misdeeds. But even knowing everything, the boy had come to regard him with a healthy affection. This he might be able to bear as long as public displays were not involved. As far as finding his own happiness, that remained to be seen. Lily had been his only love, he was not sure anyone would be willing to share his blackened heart.

“Very well, I will try my best. But do not expect favoritism Mr. Potter in class, everyone will be miserable.” Severus said, a slight quirk of a smile on his lips.

Harry moved forward, before his courage faded, and wrapped his arms around the Potion’s master and hugged him. A burden he did not understand fell away in that moment. It took a longer while, before Snape reciprocated, with a quick squeeze and a light pat on the back. That would do for now. Snape was not one to understand affection, nor how to reciprocate it. But he would learn, learn for Lily, and learn for Harry.

Once Harry had pulled away, Severus spoke more gently. “Now can you tell me what you have said to that imbecile of a godfather about me? The man is practically embarrassing as he tried to apologize to me for the past.”

Harry grinned wildly, “Only that he needed to stop living like a teenager and grow up. Treat you with the respect you deserve.”

Severus snorted, Harry chuckled. 

“That mutt cornered me at the last meeting practically begged me to forgive him, and then all of a sudden started to make logical sense on topics that usually he only had juvenile comments on.” Severus said with exasperation. 

“What bothered you more, Sir? That he tried to act like an adult, or that he apologized?” Harry asked, curious for the answer.

“That he actually got dressed up to apologize,” Snape said, and Harry caught something in those eyes, that he probably should not press. Snape had evidently liked the fact that Sirius had dressed up, the soft rose tinge to his Professor’s cheeks were the indication.

“Are you ready for the next lesson?” Harry asked gently, trying to guide the conversation to a safe topic.  
Severus nodded, and they both went and sat on the sitting room floor for an hour meditating, occluding and shield casting for the rest of the session. Harry guided Snape on to building the wall foundation, it had to be strong neutral memories the light colored bricks that were numerous in Harry’s wall. Bland to the touch, not worthy of notice. A few more sessions, and Snape would have his wall built.

After Harry left, Snape decided to firecal the mutt and accept the offered apology. Only for Harry’s sake though, nothing else. The mutt appeared, and his smile grew. “To what do I owe the honor of your call, Severus?” Sirius asked, kindly and a bit too huskily for Severus’ taste, did the mutt have company. Something in his gut twisted at the thought, but he pushed the feeling away. 

“Harry of course, convinced me of your sincerity.” Severus stated, “Plus he invited me to join the family.” His face contained a sneer, his voice snark, and his eyes a challenge.

Severus was not prepared for the hand to come out of the fire and grabbed his collar. Before he knew what was what, he was falling on top of Black back in Grimmauld place, and found a pair of lips searching for his own. They found his quickly and all reason and logic on how this couldn’t work was swiped out of his head. Snape was locked to this man beneath him, strong arms holding him down while the mutt plundered his mouth, and he relaxed and gave in to the explosive pleasure washing over him. 

Sirius broke the kiss first. Each trying to regulate their breathing.   
“Family? Huh? I think we can find a suitable position.” Sirius said with a sultry tone.  
Severus shook his head, and pushed himself off of the man. His head was still spinning. He had never actually kissed anyone, and that was unnerving. His control was shattered and his mind was starting to bring up the guilt he should feel for betraying his love of Lily this way. He scrambled to his feet and swayed towards the fire to leave.

“Did you never wonder why I never left you alone, Severus?” Sirius was desperate not to let the man flee. Severus turned his dark gaze upon him and he took a breath. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Because I wanted your attention, your eyes on me, not on her. I’m sorry, I know you loved her, she was kind, but she never saw you… not like I did… and you…you never saw me. I was angry, jealous, and I wanted to make you hurt like I did. I’m sorry, I know I caused you pain, I’m sorry for pulling you here tonight and not asking.” Sirius bowed his head, he had finally relieved his burden, held for so many years. It was his main torture in Azkaban. 

Severus was standing there staring as Sirius as if he had lost his mind. Something in those words, struck him as true. He couldn’t examine them now. He couldn’t see what Black wanted him to see. He needed time...Lots of time.

“Give me time,” Severus said, then stepped into the fire and disappeared.

Harry arrived later than he thought to the common room. He slipped in quietly, hoping not to alarm anyone. Someone coughed gently from the couch, and Harry turned to see Ron waiting for him.

“Why you up so late?” Harry asked.

“Wanted to talk to you ‘bout something.” Ron said quietly.

Harry moved closer and sat down on the soft couch next to Ron and just looked at him expectantly.

“It’s Hermione… She asked me out…” Ron stammered, face full on red as his hair.

“And this is a problem why?” Harry questioned.

“Well it’s Hermione...she’s my best friend...well besides you too of course,” Harry nodded with a smile and Ron continued, “I like her like that and all, but I don’t want to mess up all of our friendships...will it be too weird if I say yes?”

Harry stared at Ron for a moment...then burst out laughing… “You are actually asking my blessing?”

Ron grinned a bit, “Yeah, mate, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable either.”

Harry sobered a bit, “What is uncomfortable Ron, is watching my two best friends, who are clearly made for each other by the way, ignore their feelings for each other and live with the pain of being apart. I want you both to be happy, and I know you will both make each other happy.”

Ron smiled wider, and clapped Harry on the back and was about to get up, until Harry stopped him.

“You are the best strategist I know, or will know Ron, so I need to run a few things by you and get your take on them… Care to help?” Harry asked.

“Sure, Harry, I’ll do what I can.” Ron offered.

So the two boys strategized, and Harry bounced a few ideas off of him. Ron was on board with the Malfoy plan, sort of… Harry was bound not to talk directly about it, so he worded things differently. He also discussed taking out the strategic items, and how that may affect a final battle strategy, and how best not to alarm Voldemort, that there is more going on. 

Ron, went against Harry’s idea of keeping his Augur status from leaking out. He insinuated the best strategy is to let Voldemort find out about it, and that would be one lure that will bring him to Harry in the right time. Voldemort is a magnet for power and a challenge. Harry agreed, but he would not overtly announce it, but he wouldn’t lie or stop the leaks if any occurred.

Harry and Ron were content with their strategy. Ron was snoring within minutes of laying down. Harry on the other hand, was worried if the Malfoy’s would meet with him. What if they did not accept his protection? Could he give up all he knew, give up Draco, and go back to the life in his vision? Just in the small amount of time he had grown to know Draco, made the decision harder. Why could he not have a simple straightforward life? Did he not deserve peace or normalcy? Harry sighed deeply, crawled into his bed and let sleep claim him.


	5. A Malfoy Miracle

It had been almost two months since Harry had spoken to Mrs. Malfoy, but he had finally received confirmation for a meeting between them, Harry and the Headmaster. Harry and Draco had grown as friends over the last two months, they ate together a lot, talked of Quidditch, classes and many other topics. Harry found they had more things in common than he had imagined at first. 

He really like the man he was beginning to know, the butterflies never seemed to go away, whenever Draco would look at him. Harry liked it, he felt alive. The trio had been dubbed the golden quartet. Which Harry smiled at since he now related it to Draco’s hair. Thankfully there had been no further attacks on Draco, but he still worried. Draco had become important to him.

The holidays were approaching, and he knew that his plan would make things more difficult for the Malfoy’s but maybe there could be an upside to all this, at least in the end there would be. He was sure that he wanted to spend the Holidays with Sirius, and if their plan for the Malfoy’s succeeded, he would offer them a chance to join them, if they were willing.

The last Friday in November found Harry waiting inside the headmaster’s office. He knew better than to touch the Licorice snaps, and refused the curiosity of the pensive. He already knew what he needed to know, so prying was unnecessary. He perused the books that lined the wall of shelves. So many good references here, he could get lost and Hermione would probably drop another baby at the sight. Harry smiled at that thought… she loved being a mother and was really a good one. 

The door opened from the ante chamber, and Professor Dumbledore entered. He looked alert yet cautious. The sparkle in his eye only returned when they fell on Harry. 

“Draco is on his way, and his parents should arrive shortly, but separately.” Dumbledore stated, “I made a fuss over Draco publicly to explain the meeting to outsiders.”

Harry nodded, that was probably best. They had much to discuss and plan.

Draco was the first to arrive, he moved closer to Harry, inadvertently placing a distance between himself and the Headmaster.

Narcissa was the next to arrive, quickly followed by her husband Lucius. He quickly rallied the Malfoys over to his side, creating a small division in the room.

Harry smiled at all of them, turned to the headmaster and started, “Why don’t we all take a seat so we may feel more comfortable. Though you may want to stand Mr. Malfoy, as that is in your nature.” 

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, but Narcissa placed a hand on his arm, and she and Draco settled into chairs in front of the Patriarch.

“Have you discussed my offer?” Harry asked, looking directly at Narcissa.

It was Lucius who spoke, “We have,” Harry’s eyes met his, firm and confident. Lucius’ eyes were steel, measuring Harry in that gaze, Harry did not flinch, and he only met steel with fire. Lucius broke the silence, “We are amenable to your offer, and would like to discuss plans as to how to accomplish the task.”

Harry looked at all three of them and began, “You are aware that Mrs. Malfoy imparted a certain coin to me?” all Malfoy heads nodded, “Not only did she gift me with a way back to a safe place, but with knowledge that I had not previously been aware of with or without my Augur vision. She gave me another gift,” Draco started to blush. Harry understood that to mean he had not said anything, “This gift allows me an opportunity to help your family in a plan that makes sense, but I do not manipulate people. I want your input and your suggestions.” Each stared at him intently, eyes not moving, “Your son was waiting for me on the other end of that coin.” 

Harry waited for the outrage, the emotion, an outbreak or something. What he didn’t expect was the slow smile on Narcissa’s face, a shine in the eyes of Lucius as he looked down at his son. Evidently being linked with an Augur was respected, even if it was to Harry Potter. Draco looked at his parents and nodded, then back at Harry locking gazes. 

This was one of those tangible moments. Harry usually could not afford to let those happen when he had important plans to take care of, but this time, this moment he took for himself.

Their eyes said it all, expectation, hope, fear, and an eternity of dreams unspoken. Draco’s silver ice was melted by the green fire of Harry’s eyes. Though their faces reflected nothing, their eyes blazed an inferno that reached across the distance to touch their souls and ignite something neither had any clue how to address. The anticipation of what might be, licked across their skin, made their necks tingle and quickened their hearts.

It was the headmaster that broke the moment with a cough. Harry looked away and calmed himself. He looked back, seeing Draco trying as well to appear normal sliding that Malfoy mask into place, but Harry’s gaze stopped him, and Draco remained. Harry would not let Draco slip back into becoming Malfoy, he wanted open honesty and emotion.

“This connection, has brought us to a point where we have called a truce and have publicly become friends. My thought was to let this cause a ‘rift’ between Mr. Malfoy and yourself Mrs. Malfoy.” She tried to speak, but Harry cut her off, “Hear me out first, then we can discuss the ‘merits’ of this strategy. First, the duration will not be long. Second, it is necessary for Mr. Malfoy, actually it is imperative for him to remain in the grace of Voldemort until June. I know he is obsessed with the ministry and a prophecy. I want everything to proceed as it was meant to until he moves on the ministry when he thinks he can get the prophesy. If things work as they did in my vision, we can take care of things before everything can get out of hand.”

Lucius thought about that, separation from his wife was not something he took lightly. Nor was the fact that the now public friendship going to cause a stir in the Dark Lord’s ranks. 

Harry continued, “I know it would be out of character for you to break from your family, of anything I know, is that Malfoy’s are loyal but family is first. All I ask is for a pretense, Voldemort will not suspect, he knows nothing of loyalty or family. So far that is all I have, I am open to suggestions. All I know is that Draco and Mrs. Malfoy are not needed for certain events to unfold, Mr. Malfoy, you are.”  
“Do you have a plan in place, Mr. Potter?” Lucius asked.

“I am working on the strategy to ensure everything is in place. I am also looking to ensure any changes here on my side do nothing to upset the Dark Lord too much to discontinue his focus on obtaining the prophecy. Everything hinges on that. Any hints he could move faster than June on the prophecy would be appreciated. Keeping him obsessed on the prophesy is key. Other plan details are forming, and any that involve you, or your family, I will make you aware of.” Harry explained. 

Mrs. Malfoy chimed in when Harry finished speaking, “What are you currently pursuing with my son?”

Harry looked at her for a moment, and saw Draco blush out of the corner of his eye. “At the moment only friendship. I am not known for focusing my attention in multiple areas. I am interested in exploring the option you presented me with, but my main focus is Voldemort.” 

“And you Draco, what do you have to say?” She asked softly.

Draco looked up and found Harry’s eyes, green eyes, curious for his answer.

“I’m amenable.” was all he said. Harry saw there was much more left unspoken, but he wasn’t sure who would hear that in private, Mrs. Malfoy or himself. 

Mrs. Malfoy stood then, and walked over to Harry. He stood still waiting for her response. He did not move when she reached for something inside her cloak. She pulled out a box, and Harry felt it. Lucius flinched, and Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed. The evil aura that bled from the box was unmistakable.

“My token to show our sincerity. We,” She looked back at Lucius who nodded, “Agree to your terms and will work however you need us to achieve your goal. But,” She glanced at Draco, then back to Harry, pinning him with her stare, “You hurt him…”

“Understood, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you.” Harry bowed, then reached for the box she extended, “How did you know which one?”

“From your description Mr. Potter, I knew it was dark and most likely held a dark curse. Dark artifacts are oppressive, and finding it was not difficult, carrying it out and to here was more difficult.” She stated with little emotion.

He pulled a vial from his cloak and pulled the stopper and used his wand to imbue the box with the potion. Once the box glowed and the potion took hold, Harry noted the slight look of relief that Mrs. Malfoy exhibited. He moved the box to his own cloak pocket. In three weeks’ time another would be destroyed, and that would put two destroyed, two hidden. That left the ring and the locket. He had to wait for Mundungus to pilfer, that would ensure that Kreacher was won over. He would have to talk to Sirius to allow the home to look ‘available’ for plundering.

“I will circulate the news immediately, as it is known that Draco has befriended you,” Mr. Malfoy stated, “If anything, I will write through Draco since I know they will only see it as a way for me to convince him of his deficiencies.” 

Inexplicably Harry bristled at the idea of Draco having deficiencies. But he kept his logic in control, Lucius was just strategizing. Either way, these interesting responses were enough for Harry to note them and wonder at the meaning of their involuntary nature.

Harry pulled a coin from his pocket, it was similar to what Hermione and Harry had been working on for the defense club. “Mr. Malfoy, contact your son as you like. For communication with me, use this. No one but you can touch it and activate its abilities once I finish the charm. You can press it when you need to convey something, either speak into it privately, or press it in your pocket and I will hear what is going on around you. Press twice if you need to portkey to a safe place. Keep it with you always.” Harry instructed as he placed the coin in Mr. Malfoy’s palm. He cast the binding charm, to allow Mr. Malfoy’s magical signature to be imbedded into the coin.

Mr. Malfoy looked down at the small coin. The significance was not lost on him, one Augur created a coin for safety and love, and another for communication and safety. He did not suspect the boy to understand the significance in that moment, but looking at his wife, she too understood. Gifted magical coins were a sign of trust. It would be up to them to maintain the value of loyalty that lay in that coin. 

Mr. Malfoy accepted the coin and bowed low, a courtly gesture one might say, to Harry, who became speechless at the formality extended to him. Highborn wizards do not bow, heads of a Pure-blood family do not bow, unless loyalty is being offered. Dumbledore, Narcissa and Draco were waiting for Harry’s answer to Mr. Malfoy’s offer.

Harry bowed his head only, and accepted the offer.

“I understand the holidays are approaching, and I want to confer with my godfather, if he is obliging, I would like to invite you all to be able to be together for at least Christmas at our home, with us.” Harry smiled looking at Lucius, then directly at Draco’s gaze, warming instantly to the responding emotions he found there.

“I thank you for that consolation. That would be something we would look forward to. Send a message with details if everything is acceptable with my cousin.” Mrs. Malfoy agreed.

The meeting was concluded, with the Headmaster formally welcoming the Malfoy’s into the fold, and an explanation that he would provide support, should anything go wrong. He did not state who was working for him, but that he had someone on the inside that will watch and act if needed.

After the Malfoy’s left, Harry inquired after the next Order meeting.

He saw the Headmaster hesitate.

“I am no longer a young innocent boy, headmaster. I do not have to act as one at all times, but being a part of these meetings could be crucial.” Harry impressed.

“I too have needed some time to get used to your new abilities and knowledge, Harry.” Dumbledore started, “I have seen you as this little boy for so long, and on the outside, you still are.”

“I understand, it has not been easy for me either. Pretending to be a student and falling back into a life that was well over 20 years ago for me. It’s unnerving reliving memories that did not happen, and seeing people who were dead and gone, alive and walking.” Harry said, exasperated.

Dumbledore looked down then, “You know more than you’re willing to say, that I gather. But talk to someone if it gets too much, Harry. You deserve that at least. Vision or not, don’t get pulled into a past that is about to be re-written and stuck on a tragedy that may not occur again.”

Harry nodded, “I need to go, Sir. I have a detention with Professor Snape in an hour.”

“I had already decided to include you on the next meeting Harry. I just needed time to get used to the idea.” The Headmaster relented with a small smile, as he turned back to his desk, and Harry nodded as he walked out the door.

In the hall, Harry sensed he was being followed once again. He moved to a darker alcove off to his left and waited.

Draco appeared, his blond hair falling in several directions, as if he had run his hands through it several times. This gave him an almost unrefined look, it suited his face, and made Harry ache at the beauty that it presented. Draco moved closer to Harry his silver eyes slashing into curious emeralds. “Only friends Harry? Did you feel nothing in those moments?” Draco’s breath ghosted over Harry’s ear as he leaned closer. 

Harry felt. He could distract himself with what he felt. This with Draco was dangerous, if he lit the match, there is no telling what would happen. Draco’s lips barely grazed his ear, and Harry could not take it. The pull too strong, his will too weak.

He reached out and grabbed the blond’s hands, lacing his fingers with ivory. Harry pushed and pulled those slender arms up above Draco’s head, while using his own body to push Draco tight against the stone wall. The dark alcove hiding them from prying eyes.

“I feel, Draco... Everything…” Harry whispered, lips close, eyes locked on to silver. Draco’s tongue darted to lick his lips and Harry came undone. He pressed close, hard, and took those lips as his own. He dominated the kiss, tasting, coaxing, and drinking in each moan, and breath that was given to him. He kept hold of Draco’s hands with one of his own, and traced down a bare arm where the robe had fallen away, with the other, giving him more gasps to drink in. He was breathing Draco, taking in his breath and exchanging it for his own. The sensual moment was making him dizzy with need, and every part of his body began to sing and tingle. Harry’s free hand moved to trace the soft angles of Draco’s face. Skin so soft beneath his fingers, his lips moved purposefully trying to feel each crease of Draco’s lips. Harry’s lips slowly left Draco’s, breathing labored, he moved his head to rest against Draco’s forehead.

“I feel.” Harry whispered, “Too much. Friends first, I want whatever we have to last. Not a firework of passion that burns out after a moment. With you, I want to create a fire that we keep stoked for a long time.” He pressed his lips again to those addictive pink lips and let go.

Glazed ice looked up at him in awe. 

Harry tried to convey what he felt, “My life was almost normal... after this,” his finger traced Draco’s parted lips, “normal will never be enough.” 

Harry had to leave before he got in too deep, his parting gesture was a tender and soft sweeping touch against the blond’s cheek. He left Draco to melt along the wall.

Draco felt like he was drifting, he had thought to provoke Harry like old times for a reaction, but this…  
The man was sensual, passionate and moving, all things he would never have associated with Harry in the past. The way his eyes blazed was sexy beyond imagining. He was almost jealous of whomever married Harry in the vision… almost.

His angel cleansed his soul with a handshake, and captured his heart with a kiss.


	6. Leap into Fate

It took Harry the entire time down to the dungeons to calm his body, his heart and his mind. He had never experienced a kiss like that, not in his vision… and if his timing was right, not at all… He smiled. That was his first kiss… sort of. Harry’s grin got wider, it was amazing and incredible. Harry’s knock on Severus’ office was mild to say the least, his head was elsewhere. Severus opened the door, to a dazed Harry, a rose flushed dazed Harry.

“Mr. Potter? Are you coming in?” Severus asked, a smirk hanging on his lips. The boy looked like he had just had a tumble.

Harry shook his head for focus. He looked up to see his professor wearing a smirk… He must look the worse for wear. “Yes, thank you sir.”

“Are you able to concentrate on the lesson this evening?” Severus asked.

“Yes, sir, I’ll just need a moment to clear my head.” Harry replied.

“Obviously.” Severus whispered, more to himself than to Harry.

They moved to the Professor’s private sitting room, where comfort was key. Harry and Severus sat down, and got comfortable.

“Tonight we will build the good memory bricks into your wall, these ones will be added intermittently to the neutral ones. Both neutral memories and good memories are the easiest to place, and the easiest to control access to as they give us the most positive power. So we will start with those. The bad memories are reserved for last. They are the ones most often used by the enemy for destruction. Those require more care and must be placed properly to harness the will power that runs through them.” Harry instructed.

Severus was intrigued, the insight was on target, especially with his knowledge of the workings of the Dark Lord’s mind. Severus looked at Harry, his composure was so unlike the boy of a few months ago. Usually Severus could read Harry like a book, his emotions always worn on his face. This Harry was composed, and assured. He seemed to know when to show his emotions and when to preserve them. This was truly Harry, not James or Lily, since both had been open books. Harry was also unlike Severus who just imprisoned his emotions from public and private view. Maybe there was a balance, something he could ask the boy about later.

“Let me know when you are ready, and I will enter your mind to get started”.

Severus nodded, and cleared his mind, casting the necessary shield charms, and weaving them into the Occluding fabric of his mind. He met Harry there in that dark space, the foundation of the wall already in place.

One by one Harry showed him how to pull the hidden memories and shape them, into tight bricks, how to use the Occlusion fabric imbued with the shield and wrap each one up as a brick. It saddened Harry how few bright happy memories the Professor actually possessed. There were a lot of neutral memories, but that was standard. The balance was going to be harder to maintain with so few happy memories. He will have to help Severus build more, no matter how small, happy memories were powerful. Harry went to pick up the last happy memory to help, and found it to be relatively new, and the aura that it gave off gave Harry the impression of Sirius. Severus snatched the memory out of a surprised Harry’s hands, “I got this.” He said as he slowly pushed Harry out of his head. Harry found himself staring at his professor with a wide grin. He wiped it away before it could be seen, and decided to meditate while waiting for Severus. Harry added his own new happy memory to the thick brick wall between two very dark bricks.

Harry examined those bricks, he knew which memories they were, though their color seemed to have faded from black, to just very dark. He would have to examine his memories soon to ensure the proper balance was maintained.

“I’m sorry, if I offended, Professor.” Harry offered when they were finished.

“No worries, Mr. Potter, you were not invading. I got the hang of it, so next time we can work on the bad ones, and we’ll work from there. I do appreciate the training, it is much harder than Occluding alone, but from what I can tell so far, more effective.” Severus stated. 

“I have no better words than the truth Professor, but your happy memories will not bring the balance to your bad ones, with so few as you have. I understand your closed nature, your privacy, but we need to build up some happy memories, no matter how small.” Harry stated, trying his best not to offend, “We can work on some over the weeks before we have our next session. Find things that make you happy, even as small as playing a chess game with someone you like or trust. The balance is important to your occluding wall, the less happy memories you have in your wall, and the weaker it is.”

Severus tried to comprehend what Harry was talking about. The confusion must have been evident. “You understand how a patronus charm works, Professor, it feeds off a happy or good memory, correct?” Harry inquired, when Severus inclined his head he continued. “The occlusion wall, is similar, the combination of occlumency and the entwined shield charms necessitates a dependency on balance between light and dark. The light side of the balance comes from the combination of the happy memories that provide the needed strength to the shields. The darker memories are a weakness for the charms, but a strength for the fabric. Occlusion takes willpower, and more willpower is taken from the will and strength in the dark memories, but the shields are powered by the goodness and love reaching out to protect ourselves. In order for the two to work together, they need to have similar strengths. Make sense? This is why you are good at Occlumency by itself. You have the willpower to hold the memories from another’s detection.”

Severus nodded. Unfortunately he did not know what to do.

“For homework…” Harry looked up and smiled with a big grin. Severus rolled his eyes at the boy, “I want you to go through the memory bricks of this session, identify what was happy about those. Small things, big things, events, or actions. I need a list, I will guarantee my secrecy if you need, and then we can move forward with providing you the balance you need.”

“I’m not sure I can accomplish this… homework.” Severus stated, the last word was like chalk on his tongue.

“It’s either that, or I subject you to my viewing them and listing things. I am sure there are some you would rather keep private.” Harry said, a growing grin on his face, “And I further promise, not to tease.”

Severus groaned audibly, here was his nemesis’ son and he was about to bare his soul just to hide his thoughts away. Was it really worth it? Severus’ scholarly side won out. Learning at any cost was a weakness for him. He was drawn to power, and new ways to harness it.

“I’ll do it.” Severus said, grudgingly. 

“Good. It will be good for you sir. Just wait and see.” Harry said cheerfully.

Harry left and decided to spend some time in the Library researching his interesting change in Patronus. He would also make sure his plans were in place for the preparations of the next Defense club meeting the next evening.

Draco had entered his dorms, he was still floating it seemed. There was no way he could forget that kiss. Everything inside him responded to Harry. He was so sure that Harry had felt nothing, but understanding dawned with that kiss. Harry was just focused, on one thing, his task. Draco would make sure not to distract him… too much. Draco wanted more, and he usually got what he wanted.

Draco was stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the bedroom by Vincent.   
“I don’t want to curse you again Vince, back off me.” Draco bit out between clenched teeth.

“You can’t give up everything and be friends with Potter! He is back, and you know our families will require our loyalty.” Vince spat, “Potty will be nothing but smear on the Dark Lord’s shoes.”

“You know nothing Vince. I chose my side, I will stay. Now let me pass.” Draco’s eyes narrowed, his hand twitching while holding his wand.

“Back off Vince” Three voices spoke in unison behind Draco.

“Wha…” Vince sputtered.

Pansy, Blaise, and Greg stood behind Draco, each with their wands drawn. Millicent and Nott looked at the scene and stood. They looked between Vince and Draco.

“What’s it going to be? Whose side are you on?” Draco stated, looking at Vince, then at Theodore and Millicent.

Theodore understood the implications, his father will kill him for this, but Draco would not change sides without reason. And the reason may be the key to his own survival. He walked over to stand beside Pansy, “Good choice, Harry is more powerful than I estimated.” Pansy whispered. Theodore understood her position, and shared it.

Millicent was torn, but they were waiting, and Draco’s side was bigger, so… she moved towards the rest of the pack. Vince stood alone. “Were not eating with Gryffindors though…” Pansy thought she would throw that in there. Vince backed off. 

“You will all see, you chose wrong. This isn’t over Draco.” Vince said as he walked out of the common room.

Draco looked at those behind him, relief was palatable in that moment. 

“Thank you.” was all he said before ascending the stairs, shielding his bed, and fell asleep with the last thought of Harry… that made him smile.

Harry didn’t last long in the Library. He had only found the same information Hermione referred to… Maybe Sirius can shed some light, or Professor Snape. Harry had some other planning to do, and he needed to start working on how he would save Sirius from dying. And Harry needed to start working out his defense club strategy for the next day. So Harry approached Madam Pince just before the library closed to check out a couple of catalogues. He had an idea as he looked in the catalogs, and found exactly what he needed. Ron, won’t be happy, and probably won’t help, but this just might do what he needed. Armenian Silk Spiders. Harry scratched his order and sent it off. He would need to talk to the headmaster to commandeer an empty room. 

Harry thought about how the next three weeks would be nerve wracking, waiting for Mr. Weasley to accomplish his task…Waiting for his order to arrive, and he still was worried about his reaction to Draco. So much ignited in that kiss, and before the kiss with just that look. If he wasn’t careful, he could fall easily. Not that falling for the person you're supposed to be with would be a bad thing, but Harry wanted more than passion, he wanted perfection.

The next day brought with it sunshine in spite of the chill outside. Saturday, was a Hogsmeade day, most of the students would be out of the castle. Harry was looking forward to this day, he had a plan.

Harry was up early, showered and dressed impeccably, though his hair as ever did not seem to cooperate. Hermione and Ron were going on a date today, so why not him… It would be his first date… sort of… and that made Harry smile. Though he held memories of a vision, he was starting to feel that this time and place were his own, where he was meant to be. So all these new things with Draco, were really new. Not even anything in his memories could compare. Harry made it down to the Slytherin dorms and found Pansy leaving. She looked wary to see him, but gave him a weak smile and a nod. So she had chosen her side after all. 

“Good morning Pansy, Is Draco still asleep or is he roaming?” Harry asked trying to keep his tone jovial.

“Potter.” She acknowledged, “Draco is showering, he should be down for breakfast. No need to loiter.”

Harry only smiled back, at least she was trying. “Thank you, I’ll wait for him in the Great Hall then. Care to walk with me?”

Pansy stiffened a bit, “Do I have a choice?”

Harry turned to face her directly. His face sobered as he spoke, “I am not Voldemort,” She flinched, “I do not command, I will not force people to do my bidding. I offer advice, and sense. I offer my friendship to those who need it, or want it. So, it’s a simple question, with no strings or consequences. Care to walk with me?” Harry asked again softening his tone, and gestured to the empty space beside him.

She hesitated, then chin up decided to test his resolve, “Not today Potter,” and stared at him.

Harry smiled back. “Thank you for considering and an honest answer. Good day, Pansy.” 

Harry walked alone to the Great Hall for breakfast and did not look back. He knew it was a test, but an easy one. He would not lie or force people, that was not who he was.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. They stopped talking as soon as he sat down, and he notice a blush creep up Hermione’s cheek. 

“So …” He tried to say something to break the tension, but nothing came to him. Instead he went for humor, “You going snogging today Ron?”

Ron’s face turned as red as a tomato, Hermione choked on the drink she had been sipping, and Seamus just started doubling over in laughter. At least someone go the joke.  
“Hey, just trying to lighten the mood.” Harry tried to concede.

“It’s alright mate, I won’t forget when it’s your turn.” Ron said, mischief in his eyes. Hermione giggled.

Harry was happy for them, they seemed so much more alive when they were together. Not just happier, but more free. They chatted about the upcoming defense club meeting later that evening, and about some of the strategy Ron and Harry had discussed earlier. Hermione weighed in and agreed with Ron, which was no big surprise to Harry. 

Harry felt when Draco walked in the door, everything in him was tuned to Draco. He lifted his eyes to capture the beautiful grey ones that searched for his own. Harry never noticed the upturn of Ron’s lips at his actions. Ron and Hermione were getting up to leave, greeted Draco pleasantly as they left. They had treated him like a true friend. Harry was so proud of his friends, their acceptance of Draco had not been easy, but they did it for him.

Draco sat down next to Harry, whose stomach was leaping at the closeness. He could already smell Draco and his freshly washed hair that Harry’s fingers itched to touch.

“So a little birdy told me you were looking for me.” Draco whispered, his voice when pitched like that always felt like warm butter flowing over Harry. He shivered. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Pansy interested only in her breakfast. 

“I was wondering if you would spend the day with me. I have something important to do, and after, I would like to just spend some time with just you.” Harry said, trying not to trip over his own tongue. Why was he so nervous? He hadn’t felt this flustered since… never.

Draco’s hand brushed his softly, though Harry couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not. Harry’s finger felt like each nerve ending was sparking with electricity. His eyes flew to Draco’s, he needed to know if the sensation was just him or did Draco feel it too. The softening of Draco’s eyes and the upturn of his smile, spoke volumes to Harry.

Harry stood up, needing to break the contact just so he could breathe. Draco stood as well and they walked silently out of the Great Hall.

“So do you want to meet when you are done with your important task?” Draco asked quietly when they were in the atrium just outside the doors the Great Hall.

Harry turned and grinned at Draco, “Nope, I want you to come with me. You game?”

Draco’s answering smile showed how elated he was to be included, “Always.” He wanted Harry to know that he could be counted on, that he would be there for Harry. He did not understand this relationship yet, and it scared him a little, but he would finally do something right. He would commit to Harry.

Harry walked them down the first floor corridor. Down a path he knew well. 

“Harry?” 

“Hmmm?”

“Why are we going into a girl’s bathroom?”

“You’ll see.”

Harry walked through the doors, and up to the sink. He moved to the faucet he wanted. And looked up at Draco. He wanted to make sure he didn’t scare Draco, but Draco’s reaction was more than a welcome revelation.

Draco’s eyes were on Harry, curiosity, and apprehension. He couldn’t look away, Harry’s green eyes held him. 

“Si hess” Harry whispered in Parseltongue to the faucet, not letting his eyes break contact.

Draco shivered from his toes to his head, just those two words, flared his whole body, bringing a blush, he was sure imprinted on his face.

Harry groaned at the look in Draco’s eyes as he spoke, the molten mercury stole his breath. Parseltongue turned Draco on… Harry needed to remember that.

The moment was broken as the sink descended to reveal the opening he had commanded.

Draco was thrown off by the movement and he was very curious.

Harry looked at him, “Do you trust me?”

Draco looked down and then back at Harry, “Yes” his voice was confident. He felt in his bones the trust he had.

Harry moved to stand behind Draco, wrapped both his arms around Draco’s waist, and then they moved as one, white smoke and a trail following them and Harry flew down the entrance and landed them safely at the bottom.

Draco was breathless, though from the incredible sensation of Harry holding him, or the new way of travel that was exhilarating, he wasn’t sure. When Harry let go, and Draco felt the loss, the heated imprint of Harry’s arms and body lingered. Harry spoke in parseltongue again, to a very large door with snakes that moved. Draco shivered once again, that voice was like a silken cocoon flowing over his skin delivering pleasure all over his body.

Harry climbed up into the chamber and offered a hand to help Draco up. 

“Where are we?”

“The Chamber of Secrets”

“Oh...”

Draco looked around and let out a little shriek as he saw the dead carcass of the Basilisk still laying on the floor of the chamber.

Harry laughed and reached out to take his hand. “It’s been dead a while now, it isn’t going to do anything, trust me.” His green eyes were comforting when Draco looked up at him. 

Draco stared back at the beast. This is what Harry killed when he was 12? This is what met Ginny and Harry. This is what Harry had to face because of his father? Draco had been so smug and mean during that time. Faced with the reality of his own ignorance, he felt undeserving, as if he would soil Harry by just touching him. Draco tried to pull his hand away, but Harry held it firmly. They stopped walking and Harry looked at him, he couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s finger moved to his chin, lifting his head, so their eyes met. Harry’s eyes pierced his soul. His breath caught at the sight of the emerald fire. Those eyes seared his soul, taking away all his guilt, all his worry, all his doubts.

Harry had watched uncertainty and guilt pass over Draco’s features. A darkness crept into those beautiful eyes, and he had looked away. Harry could not bear to see it. Harry wanted Draco to see, really see that they were past everything. The skin was warm under his finger, the dejected look he saw when they locked eyes hurt, made him angry that Draco did not see his own worth. Harry wanted, needed, longed for Draco, in a way he never had for anyone before. All he could do was stare, and fall into the ice he wanted to melt so badly.

Harry leaned in close, slowly, not wanting Draco to move. It was like trying to capture a butterfly. Their eyes closed as their lips met for a moment, just a small touch, gentle and innocent. It was clarity put to flesh. Harry moved back slowly intently staring into Draco’s eyes. Their lips smoldered where they had touched

“Whatever is past, is past. We have a future that is all that matters.” Harry whispered, and sighed as he saw the acceptance wash over Draco.

“Come, I have to finish here.” Harry announced.

They walked around the dead monster, and Harry let go of his hand for just a moment to take something out of his cloak and place it just inside the mouth of the figurehead. Harry cast a charm Draco had never heard, and then Harry moved back towards him. He took a position behind Draco, and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. Draco held his breath as they took off into the chamber, flying to the top, then parallel with the walk way, and finally landing softly before the large door. Harry whispered to it and it closed, Draco did not hear, his mind was filled with wonder at how Harry could see him through the mask of Malfoy. 

They flew to the top and Harry again closed the entrance. They walked silently out of the first floor, and then Harry took them higher. He had planned this day, and it would be perfect if he could help. Harry stopped short. Draco, who was still musing in his head, ran right into the back of him.

“What?”

“Give me a second.”

Harry paced in front of the wall. When the door appeared he took Draco’s hand and opened it, hoping everything would be just right.

Draco entered into a dimly lit room, beautiful hardwood floors, flanked by sconces that burned to offset the mood. Hauntingly beautiful music played in the empty room. Harry raised his wand and tapped his shoulder. Draco looked down to see a very smart tux. White, with a black vest and tie. He looked back and found Harry dressed opposite, black tux, white vest and tie.

He held out his hand, “Dance with me?”

Draco nodded, he had not danced since the Yule Ball last year. He hoped his feet worked. Harry took his hand and swept him up into a lovely waltz. Draco felt like he was floating as they whirled around the dance floor. Harry’s hold was firm but not too tight, and the dance was slow enough that they could just look at each other. Draco was content, to dance, and breathe in Harry. The scent of sandalwood and apples enveloped him in comfort. 

When the music stopped Harry took his hand and led him over to a small table that had appeared. A silver candelabra sat in the center, and two elegant glasses of butterbeer were on the table. Harry held out the chair for Draco to sit, and winked when he was given a slight glare.   
“I’m not a girl, Harry.” Draco quipped.

“I’m not treating you like a girl, I’m showing you that you are important enough for me to be considerate of.” Harry explained softly, watching Draco sink into the chair, and pushing it in.

They sipped their drinks, talked about various subjects. Harry asked Draco about his hopes for the future, his talents, his likes and dislikes, and they talked for what felt like an eternity. They ate the food that the room provided, and danced a few more times. Blissful was the only thing that could describe how Harry was feeling by the time they left. Harry had to prepare for their next defense class, and Draco left to find his friends. Harry was on cloud nine, when he got back to his room and flopped on his bed, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Harry picked up his mirror and called out to Sirius.

The man appeared, his dark hair barely brushed, and stubble all over his chin.

“Did you even get out of bed today?” Harry asked, amusement in his voice.

“Nope, that’s what Saturdays are for. Lying in bed, eating in bed, dreaming in bed, reading in bed...only getting up for the loo.” Sirius answered, grinning and laughing.

Harry smiled. “So do you have major plans for the holiday?”

“Just you and me pup.”

“About that…” Harry started. Sirius’ eyes narrowed.

“You're not going to leave me hanging to go be with the Weasleys are you?” Sirius sounded concerned.

“NO!” Harry replied emphatically, “I want to spend it with you, I just had a request is all.”

“No hinting, I already got your present.” Sirius replied sounding relieved.

“Not an actual present, but sort of. Can the Malfoy’s spend Christmas with us? Since they will have to pretend to not be on good terms, I figured they could Hide with us for Christmas and enjoy each other’s company.” Harry spoke rapidly trying to get it all out before Sirius blew up about it.

“Here, as in the Order Headquarters? As in I don’t trust them.” Sirius replied.

Harry explained the entirety of the meeting to Sirius, including the role of Draco. He blushed as he talked about Draco, not revealing their intimate contact... Evidently Sirius saw it, his mouth twitched into a slight grin.

“If you want them to come, I’ll do my best to accept them cordially.” Sirius offered.

Harry smiled back, and then pushed onto his next brilliant scheme.

“Did you know Professor Snape doesn’t go anywhere for the Holidays. I have been working with him a lot, I think he could use some happy company, do you think you could act appropriately if I invited him over?” Harry tried to contain his glee at the spark in Sirius’ eye when he spoke the Professor’s name. He knew Sirius was struggling with the right words to answer, so not to give away too much.

“If it’s important to you the old bat join us, I have no objections. I will behave like an adult. Promise.” Sirius conceded.

Harry was ecstatic. He talked more about the upcoming Holidays, and what he had planned for the Malfoys and Snape. He wanted the house cleaned nicely and offered to ask Dobby to help. Sirius accepted that.

“Oh, and I almost forgot. The next time you see Mundungus Fletcher, ask him to watch Grimmauld Place for an afternoon while we go out somewhere. It’s important that he be left alone there for some time. You will understand afterwards.” Harry explained.

Sirius had a bit of difficulty with the request, but after Harry explained that it was significant to his Augur task, Sirius relented.

After they said their goodbyes Harry got ready for the next defense club meeting. This would be an important one, Dumbledore would attend and so would Professor Snape. It had to be perfect.

Draco found Blaise lounging in the common room.

“You are looking quite content, Draco… anything you wish to divulge?” Blaise pried, ever the one to search out news.

Draco looked over, and shook his head. He wasn’t ready to share anything yet. Harry and Draco had an amazing time, and it wasn’t all passion and fireworks. It was soft, caring and comfortable. Maybe that is what Harry meant by friends first. He could handle that, as long as there were some of those amazing kisses too. He would have to tell his friends sometime, but not today. Today was theirs.


	7. First Move

Harry waited in the Room of Requirements for the rest of the Defense club to arrive. He had invited Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore for this one. Harry described the room he would need to the headmaster when he arrived. He implied that the task was important for saving a very important life. From his original discussion with Hermione and the dates associated with his Augur powers, Sirius’ death was the greatest mistake that needed to be corrected. Getting that part right was his main focus and goal. 

Harry also mentioned that he would need both the Headmaster and Professor Snape’s help when he was ready to test his project. Dumbledore assigned him a room in the third-floor corridor, close to where Harry met Fluffy in his first year. The headmaster also agreed to help Harry with whatever he needed to test his project. When Severus finally arrived, he and the headmaster moved off to the side to observe.

Today they would work on the Sonabona charm and teachers were needed, as this was the counter for the Cruciatus and Afflictio curses. The Professor and headmaster were standing off to the side watching pensively as the students entered. Harry paired everyone up again with different partners this time, so no one got used to the same partner. He set them to do a quick round of disarming vs stunning. He wanted to increase their awareness and casting speed. 

After the first several rounds were complete, and those that were stunned revived, he informed them that he would be paired with Professor Snape to demonstrate the Sonabona charm.

“I have created a field within this room against detection, sir, so please use the Cruciatus, so everyone can see this charm as it is meant to be used.” Turning to the rest of the students, whose eyes were wide at his instructions, “Students will be practicing against the Afflictio curse, which is a mildest legal hex form of the Cruciatus, as you know, but not dangerous or deadly. It will give you a real-world feel for casting your charm and preventing the devastation and a feel for the effects of the charm. The headmaster will supervise in case anything goes wrong.” There were audible sighs among the crowd of teenagers.

Severus positioned himself opposite Harry. His Cruciatus was very strong, he only hoped Harry’s demonstration went well… He looked to the headmaster one more time and received the nod. 

“CRUCIO!” Snape shouted as his wand sent off a red streaming curse.

Harry’s hands were too quick for the students to follow as he barely whispered the charm “Sonabona”. His counter charm was quick and sharp, the pink stream of magic flowed like honey towards the oncoming curse. For the students it happened so quickly, for Harry, the moment felt as if it were slow motion. He saw his charm swallow the curse, and flow forward and surround the Professor in a glowing pink shell… Harry cast the ‘Finite’ quickly to end the effects of his counter.

Severus Snape was in awe, he had been enveloped in blinding pink light and a loud persistent sound was starting to blossom inside his head forcing his focus to diminish, and as quickly as it started it stopped. No one had ever successfully blocked his Cruciatus before...No one.

Harry turned towards the students. “This charm is both offensive and defensive. It successfully negates any pain curse, and attacks two of the senses of the caster, sight, and sound, ensuring their focus is deterred.” He lifted his wand and demonstrated the flicking movement for them. After this, each student, the Headmaster, and Professor Snape were practicing the movement over and over.

The students were grouped into three groups. Each group lined up in front of the provided mechanical death eater. They were to practice casting the Sonabona counter first, then the second round was a rotation of separate hexes by the mechanical death eater to encourage the students to practice their repertoire of charms and counters. The teachers were on hand to quickly heal any curses from the mechanical death eaters that got through to the students.

Harry was happy with everyone’s progress. Severus and Dumbledore both were intrigued to learn the charm as well. Harry stated they would have regular sessions once a week, and their next new spell session would be right before the holidays they would be learning two new spells. After the students departed. Professor Snape and the headmaster asked Harry more about the next lessons. And Harry walked them through how he approached each session to get them ready for quickness of mind and body. Harry described how after every session that a new spell is introduced, several of the following sessions are for practice, to hone the skill until it becomes second nature to them. Once mastered they will move on to one or two new spells and repeat the cycle. The two men went away that evening with a similar mind… Harry would make an excellent teacher. 

The following week, Harry worked effortlessly on his classes and then spent the rest of his free time in the room Dumbledore had let him use. His first day he spent constructing the exact dimensions of the arch from memory out of stones he had brought in. The actual dimensions were critical for the spiders when they arrived. He needed their webbing to cover the whole arch. 

His spiders arrived in the room on Thursday afternoon. Ron refused to even come and watch, Hermione feigned research… Understandable really. Draco stayed though, he would sit in the corner and take in everything Harry was doing.

Harry had unpacked the spiders near the arch and directed them to the top. His charms placed enticing morsels in midair for them to spin their webs close to retrieve. The first night he had spent four hours just getting them to spin two inches below the top of the arch. Each thread was weaved beautifully, tight and perfect. Since he could not let them spin alone without guidance, he charmed them to sleep while he left. Harry was exhausted by the end of the night, and Draco could only help him to his dorm and wait to see him at their defense meetings.

Draco understood Harry was focused, this task was extremely important, though he did not really understand it. There was an almost obsessiveness about this task for Harry. Draco was just happy to be there in case of trouble, or just simply watch. 

After the second week, Draco had taken to reminding Harry when it was time to leave. His concentration was more severe after he had the entire web spun. His spells were complex, and difficult, taking a lot of his willpower to cast and weave into each thread. Draco would sometimes have to interrupt after an incantation and take him up to the tower to pass off to Hermione who would make him sleep. Draco was getting worried, Harry was starting to get tense and anxious as the third week rolled on. But on Tuesday Harry seemed to have a breakthrough in whatever he was doing. Draco watched as Harry seemed to come alive in front of him, eyes bright, smile wide, and he had turned to Draco and hugged him. Everything in Draco wanted to kiss Harry, but he wanted to let Harry have the focus he needed, he had promised that. His own needs and wants could wait.

For Harry the three weeks had been unnerving, classes were easy to get through. It was the waiting, and the wanting that ate at Harry the most. He had no time to devote elsewhere since his free time was taken up by his plan to save Sirius. It was easy enough to get the empty classroom and set it up a replica of the veil portal. The hard part was the daily monitoring of the progress of the spiders. Their web had to be intricate, had to be tight. Harry was working with several charms and spells to replicate what his mind was conjuring, but every time he thought he had the right ones, nothing worked right together. His only consolation had been that Draco had been there. Silently supporting him, diligently taking care of him. 

Harry wanted to include Draco for this, but there was something that made him hold back the information for this task. Harry ached having to focus on something other than Draco. The defense club sessions were his only consolation. There he could let his eyes drink in Draco, with the thought of their time together in the back of his mind. 

Harry’s focus was a beast of its own. Harry could still perform while thinking of Draco, in a way it seemed that those thoughts helped his magic grow stronger. There had been missions for the Auror department where his focus should have been broken, but the training subconsciously took over. He was thankful for that training now. There would be time for just them after he finished his project. 

Harry started to get nervous the closer the date of Arthur's attack approached. When Harry had finally found the perfect combination of charms, he couldn’t wait for Dumbledore and Severus to help him test it full scale. He had hugged Draco wanting to share this unspoken moment with him. Harry let the calming scent of Draco wash over him, seeping into his body and wash away his stress. Draco did not press for more than he offered, and that made Harry’s heart grow. Harry knew there was no turning back now, he was falling fast for this friend, this savior of his sanity. Just holding Draco seemed to wash away the world that seemed to be crashing further in on him. He knew that to the world, Harry Potter would always be more, more than a boy, more than a man, more than a wizard. But here, in the arms of his own savior, he was just Harry, nothing more.

In that small moment of shared joy, Draco felt closer to Harry than he had thought he could be. His own world became centered, clearer, and focused. The world for him was simple, Harry, just Harry. Living to be with him, to help him, to be Harry’s strength, to be his quiet friend, and his passionate lover… 

Harry met with the Headmaster and Severus on Thursday evening. Severus and Albus stared up at the large archway and the intricate netting that covered the massive opening from top to bottom. The webbing glistened like a multifaceted diamond. Harry walked out from behind the huge arch and looked up at them and smiled. 

“Thank you for coming. I need both of you for testing purposes. All the charms work perfectly so there will be no damage to your persons, but I need to test a couple of scenarios. One in which Professor Snape will be standing next to the webbing, and you, the headmaster will need to cast a spell at him, one I will try to use one of my charms on. I need to find the right protective charm that will block a powerful spell, and also push Severus back against my webbing. I have three in mind, but will need to test each one.” Harry explained.

“What happens if I get pushed into the webbing, Mr. Potter?” Severus asked, wary of the implications.

“The webbing is imbued with an unbreakable charm to ensure the threads do not break or fray, a charm that slowly disillusions your body, to imitate a fade to ghostly form, and then portkey you to a specific location beyond the fabric, while the third charm imitates and projects the assumed movement of your ghostly body form up to the top of the webbing. There is also a charm that will hide the webbing when I activate it. All these charms are added to each singular thread, so there is not a single thread left uncharmed.” Harry disclosed.

Dumbledore was impressed, the intricacy and focus needed to imbue each thread would have been painstaking. Severus was thinking along the same lines but was more impressed that the boy accomplished the feat in only two and a half weeks with all his classes, and defense club meetings. Further inspection showed him that Harry was hiding his own tiredness from those around him, the strain was evident if one knew where to look.

Severus moved closer to the webbing, and Harry showed the Headmaster where he needed to stand. Harry moved to just the side and waited. Dumbledore let a strong stinging hex go, Harry blocked it silently, but Severus still stood unmoved. Harry frowned in concentration, and nodded back to Dumbledore. The headmaster released a strong cutting hex… Harry’s wand was hidden, but pointed towards Severus, as he whispered, “tuverna”. The hex flashed as if it hit Severus, he was thrown back, and then the image of Severus faded into a ghostly form as it traveled up the webbing. Harry stood taller, smiled wider and then laughed. Severus moved from behind the arch with a bewildered expression.

“That was a very interesting move. What charm was that?” Severus asked, righting his robes.

“The Tuerivelurna charm is one I have been working on for this purpose. It is a charm that blocks a spell, protects the object and pushes the object at the same time. It worked as I had hoped, the blocking and protection portion of the spell, allows the curse to look like it had struck the intended victim. So it can only be used to protect someone else, not yourself.” Harry smiled as he explained, it took him the second half of the first week to work out that charm.

“You are exceptionally well gifted at designing charms, Harry. Excellent work!” The Headmaster praised.

“From what I understand, it’s in the blood. My mother was exceptional at charms, or so I was told by one of her favorite professors.” Harry said, trying not to look at Severus. He was so proud of the progress Severus had made, but that would not stop him from sharing in the pride he felt for his mother. He was proud to be Lily’s son, it was just another part of him that he had accepted long ago… well maybe not long ago… Harry smiled one of his secretive smiles at that.

“Thank you both for your help.” Harry offered. He turned towards the webbing as they departed, and delicately levitated it off the arch. He then folded it into a small block and then shrunk it. He banished the arch with a grim face. He would succeed...

December 18th, the night of Arthur's attack, was upon Harry quicker than he wanted it to be, yet still, it felt like an eternity. Harry waited in the library for the sound that Madam Pince shooing people out. On his study desk was a book on the Patronus Charms and their meanings, he hadn’t really given up finding his own answer, he also had not asked anyone either, afraid he already knew the real answer. His focus was random, looking towards various student groups, his book and every now and then towards the windows. 

Harry’s started to hear silent whispers in his ear, and the tingle down his back told him, Mr. Malfoy had pressed the coin.

"I have sent Nagini to take out the one guarding the prophecy tonight. Go, Lucius, get it for me. The way should be clear."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Remember the prophecy is the goal, If the Order arrives, leave… we will get it another way…"

"Yes, My Lord."

The words died in his ears, and when he felt two arms entwine around his neck, he flinched, waiting. Soft arms and a hint of honey and lemon scent hit his senses. Draco. 

They had touched often enough over the past three weeks. Not like their date, where they could do anything, and just enjoy each other with no distractions. It had been more of a brush of hands here, a shoulder bump while walking, it was always a thrill, this close though was more than a thrill, it was a bombardment of his senses.

“You feel tense, why?” the words whispered over his ear, electrifying his skin and blood.

“Waiting for news on a small project. What are you doing?” Harry replied, turning his head to look at Draco. Bad idea if he wanted to keep his focus and calm.

“I noticed you were nervous the last couple days, I figured I could try to help… Maybe another kiss...” Draco’s icy eyes were pools of mercury calling to Harry.

Harry didn’t move, his attention was completely captured. Did Draco know the power of just his scent and eyes? Draco’s quick intake of breath removed Harry’s control. It had been too long.

Harry’s quick movements had them standing off to the corner, Draco’s back against one of the shelves, and a disillusionment charm cast. And then Harry was there, lips crashing and claiming. Draco was lost once again, the fire, the heat, the pleasure of just one kiss. Harry had never tasted another like Draco, the intensity was mind-blowing. Harry reached down and picked Draco up by the waist, and those leg wrapped around him bringing their pelvises into union. Each gasped at the contact. Harry drank in those gasps, and let his mouth move to take flesh from Draco’s pale neck into his heated mouth. Silk and cream, that was Draco Malfoy, sweet and salty, everything. Harry had to stop, he pushed himself, this thing with Draco was powerful, and neither was ready for the explosive passion that was waiting to crash over them. 

“We have to stop Draco.” Harry breathed out raggedly. His heart was racing, his body burning...

“I don’t want to, Harry.” Draco cried out softly. His body on fire, waves of pleasure coursing through his veins.

“Me either, but we must. I want everything to be perfect with you.” Harry explained his voice straining at the edge of his control.

“What if I don’t want perfect?” Draco gasped out desperately. Harry moaned as Draco moved against him, showing what he really wanted.

Ice crashed over both of them, as Harry’s charm fell. Draco planted his feet as Harry let go, turning with astonishing speed, wand in hand, on who cast it.

Hermione was standing there… beet red in the face…

“Ron’s mum called Dumbledore, we need to go.” She said hurriedly before turning away and walking quickly towards the library entrance.

“Go Harry, another time,” Draco said as he pushed Harry to go. 

Harry tried to put his mind back in order, turned back towards Draco, and planted a quick perfunctory kiss on those pink lips.

“Definitely later,” Harry promised and left in the direction of Hermione’s path.

Harry caught up with Hermione and they walked to the Headmaster’s office in silence.  
Just before they reached the Gargoyle, she turned on him. 

“You could have told me!” Hermione rasped.

“I wasn’t trying to keep it from you, I guess it just progressed quicker than I thought,” Harry said exasperated.

“Well, Ron won’t like it… he’s a hard enough time with the friends bit.” Hermione spoke quietly, but with some steel lining her voice, “I don’t like it, friends is one thing, but this…” She broke off… “Can we trust him? I’m not sure about Ron, but I still have doubts.”

“I’ll tell him, it’s not like this was something I meant to keep. I have been busy, and it’s just, and well… I don’t know Hermione, I have been trying to keep some distance with Draco and me. I’ve gotten to know him, I trust him. And it’s well… overwhelming and amazing all at the same time.” Harry was trying to explain, but he felt like he was doing a poor job, when her left eyebrow went up, “Look, even though I got married and had kids in my vision, this is new to me… I know the path I chose in my vision wasn’t the right one, and with that person, I had something normal, but nothing as ...I don’t even know how to describe it…”

“All-consuming?” She supplied.

“Yeah...Ron?” Harry asked she nodded and blushed. She understood then.

“You tell him soon or I will, I don’t like secrets, Harry, and neither does he.” She emphasized her words by folding her arms across her chest and giving him THAT stare. The stare that says ‘you better or consequences will follow’, the one that always had her kids shutting up after they had been fighting… Harry smiled at the memory... Vision, it was just a vision.

Hermione was curious about his look, but she knew better than to pry. They spoke the password and the Gargoyle moved so they could walk up to the Headmaster’s office. Hermione waited just outside the main office.

Harry stopped just inside Dumbledore’s office to see Molly Weasley, standing next to a bandaged Mr. Weasley. At least it was only his arm this time, he noticed as the man held it gingerly.

Mr. Weasley looked up at Harry and smiled. Mrs. Weasley ran to Harry and smothered him in one of her hugs as she cried her thanks out to him.

“Mmmrmph.” Harry was trying to say something, but his breathing was cut off...

“Molly...give the boy some air.” The headmaster said with a chuckle.

Mrs. Weasley backed off a bit and wiped her tears. 

“I followed the instructions you gave me, the snake bit my arm, but thanks to the Bezor, nothing major was affected. I was able to immobilize it and kill it after using the potion, though it just turned to dust. I wasn’t sure what else to do, so I kept the dust in this pouch for you, just in case you might have need.” Mr. Weasley said as he reached with his good arm to take a small brown leather bag from his pocket. “The blade is also in the bag.”

Harry looked at the bag, he felt nothing, so he knew the Horcrux was destroyed, but maybe Professor Snape could use the ash for something.

“Were there any Death Eaters?” Harry asked.

“Only one, and he seemed a bit off with his aim, but he dodged a good right number of my spells well enough. Lucius Malfoy… Curious about his aim, don’t you think?” Mr. Weasley asked quietly.

Harry was unsure, he didn’t know if saying anything now would be good, or not. He chose instead to smile, let Mr. Weasley take what he wanted from it.

“Did he see the snake killed?” Harry asked, knowing that if he did, there was a possibility that the Dark Lord could see into Mr. Malfoy’s memories.

“No. He arrived just after, and departed quickly after a few exchanges of spells.” Mr. Weasley informed them.

Harry sighed, at least there was no danger to Mr. Malfoy at this time. He would have to monitor his link with Voldemort just in case.

They discussed the events at the ministry in detail and were confident that everything had gone according to the plan. For the first move, Harry was sure he was ahead. Next would be Voldemort’s move. Harry knew that meant the escape from Azkaban was imminent, but he would say nothing, understanding the pieces of the board needed to be filled, without the Queen, there could be no checkmate for the King, and he knew Voldemort would be there in response to his actions against Bellatrix… That was vital.


	8. Fate's Demons

After the Weasleys had left, Dumbledore sent Hermione back to the dorms to inform Ron and Ginny what had happened. The headmaster made it clear he had more to discuss with Harry alone.

“I have located the Gaunt house, it was a wreck and warded tightly, but I have not tried to get into it. I did not touch anything as you requested, so you and I will have to go together to search for it.” Albus stated.

Harry nodded, “You will understand why when we go, but I must get your solemn vow, that no matter what we find there, you will touch nothing, leave me to hold what needs to be held, and contain what needs to be destroyed. Temptation must not overcome.”

Albus’ eyes were full of concern and questions, his brow was creased with tension. Looking at this young man before him, there was a clarity that was shining out of those emerald eyes. Clarity and wisdom that Albus had only hoped of possessing at his current age. As hard as it was to have lived so long with so many depended on him for wisdom, guidance, and strength, he knew he was looking at a younger, but more powerful beacon of hope. There was a solemnity at that moment, a certainty that this boy, now a man, would actually be the guide that their world needed. He felt as if his time was passing.

Harry noticed the sobriety in the headmaster’s gaze. He put his hand on the older man’s arm. Albus just looked down, a bit of that twinkle was dulled, but it was still there.

“I offer you my word, Harry,” Albus spoke firmly yet with quiet assurance.

“Sir, you have protected me since I was born. Not always to my liking, and we all make mistakes. This is just one of those mistakes, I intend to fix, as it had more consequences than I would have liked.” Harry spoke softly.

Albus patted Harry’s arm, “Never fear, I get lost to my own sentiment sometimes. The tragedy of living for so long.”

Harry could relate, though he had only lived a short period in his vision, coming back made it feel like an eternity. An eternity ago, and an eternity to reach. Part of him rejected it, this thing... He was human. He could bleed, he could cry, he could hurt… He could be human today as he was yesterday, but he expected that now… this thing… was driving him to be more… against his will.

They decided to meet up on Friday, just after Harry’s last defense club meeting before the holidays. Everyone would be leaving on Saturday for the holidays. With any luck, they would return before midnight.

That made Harry smile, he had talked to Sirius, and the man was disgruntled, but had allowed the Malfoy’s presence for Christmas and the invitation for Professor Snape. His smile faded on his way towards Gryffindor tower. How would he tell Ron about Draco? In his mind, he replayed how Ron acted during the whole Tri-wizard tournament issues. He was rash, and it would take years for Ron to mellow under Hermione's watch.

The redhead in question was waiting for him, in the common room... Evidently Hermione had told him about his father. How was he to break his other news to his best friend?

“Ron …” Harry spoke with a chagrin.

Ron stood up and crossed the floor and hugged him almost viciously. Harry embraced his friend and understood this was his thanks. When Ron let go, Harry motioned for them to sit. They sat on one of the couches closest to the fire. Hermione also joined them. Harry stood to cast the impervious privacy charm as the other two looked on.

Harry looked at Ron first, trying to summon his courage. He figured he would start from the beginning. “You remember a few months ago when I said I had talked to Mrs. Malfoy to get them on our side? There was something that happened afterward, that changed my opinion of Draco, and was the reason I befriended him.”

“Yeah, you said it had something to do with how he turned out in your vision right?” Ron asked.

“Sort of Ron, I wasn’t lying about how he was in my vision. But there is more, I have only been discovering it myself...How do I say this...” Harry’s voice cracked a bit...

“You're in love mate, if that’s what you are trying to say...”Ron asserted.

Harry and Hermione’s mouths fell open.

“What you two think I’m blind? I know how I look at Hermione and how she looks at me. You and Draco look at each other the same way.” Ron stated taking hold of Hermione’s hand.

“I’m not in love…”Harry tried to say with conviction, but Ron’s eyebrow went up.

“You're must be in denial then, like I was. Hey, the quicker you figure it out the happier you will be, just look at me and Hermione.” Ron gestured between the two and blushed as she gave him a look.

“You ok with this?” Harry asked, looking down.

“Mate, if anything, I have learned that being your friend comes with trouble, surprises and a whole lot of messes, but I wouldn’t change it for the world,” Ron stated with conviction.

Hermione beamed with pride next to him, though still managing to throw Harry a look of caution. Harry just pulled the boy up for another bear hug and ignored her. She would have to get over it in her own time. Ron was just constantly surprising him, becoming the man he was in Harry’s vision quicker than anticipated. Harry smiled to himself.

After their chat, Harry reminded them about the defense club that evening, and he left to go change and get ready. He had to prepare the room. They had only this night and Friday, for the defense classes before the holidays. He would make the best of their time before they left.

Inside the Room of Requirements, Harry added a few more protection charms, this was an important lesson and he wouldn’t have any surprises.

Draco was again the first to arrive. His eyes burned into Harry’s, and they closed the distance between each other quickly. Harry’s green eyes could not seem to get enough of the blond in front of him. He needed to be in control for this class, and the teachers would be arriving soon. Harry only allowed himself a quick searing kiss, pulling Draco flush with one hand around his waist and the other sheltering that angelic face between his fingers. His lips captured heaven. Everything in him did not want to let go, but he did. Draco’s eyes were shining up at him when he let go.

“Meet with me on Thursday night, after curfew?” Harry asked.

“Where?” Draco asked still breathless from their kiss.

“Where we met each other for real.” Harry said, and smiled at the dawning of understanding that crossed Draco’s features.

Harry stepped back as he felt the Headmaster arrive followed quickly by Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sinistra, Professor Vector and Professor Flitwick. Harry took that in, he was not used to so many of the staff attending his training sessions. The other students looked wary as well when they started to arrive.

Harry decided to put it out of his head and just continue with his plans. He split them up into three groups, and lined them up to start them working with a tri-volley of disarming charms, stunners, and the sonabona charm. They all had to take turns casting against the provided mechanical death eaters. When Harry was satisfied with their speed, he started to instruct on the Reduccio charm.

“When used, it will reduce and summon whatever you are aiming at. It works on people and objects. It is an excellent offense for capture. Don’t forget to stun afterward though, they will still be capable of casting once they have shaken the effects of the charm, which makes them disoriented for only a few seconds.” Harry explained. He aimed at one of the mechanical death eaters and performed the wand movement with three quick slashes and then a flick and the mechanical death eater was in his palm.

For the next few minutes they all practiced the wand movements and then he moved them towards the mechanical death eaters, they were to use all the spells they had, but include their newest one. He wasn’t surprised to find that Ginny was one of the first to pick it up. That made him smile, she did have a hand in inventing it after all. He would find a way to give her credit.

He let them practice for a little bit more and was watching the teachers who paired up to practice the new spell as well.

After half an hour he called a halt, and started the instruction for the next spell.

“This next spell is similar to a rather nasty and deadly curse. The only difference is this spell is not deadly. Sectumtempus is a cutting curse that cuts the skin, but does not cut deep. It cuts enough for the nerves to feel the sting of pain in various places, but not enough to bleed out.” Harry instructed, but his eyes were flicked to Professor Snape who had noted something in Harry’s tone.

“The Sonabona can counter this spell as well as it’s more dangerous parent spell.” Harry’s eyes darted to Draco for a brief moment, feeling guilt creep in. Severus saw that too, but it was quickly pushed away and Harry’s calm face was once again in place.

Severus understood when he saw the wand movements, and heard Harry cast the curse towards the mechanical death eater. Slight gashes crisscrossed the wood of the mechanical death eater. Harry didn’t name the parent curse for a reason. The same reason Severus would not teach it to anyone either and why he had removed that reference from the book before letting his classes use them. Harry must have been acquainted with it.

The teachers practiced first, and then supervised the students, repairing the mechanical death eaters after each successful casting.

The last half hour Harry had the groups do more relays. First group practiced defensive spells, the next would do offensive, the third would do a mix, and then the students rotated so everyone got to rotate through each type of casting.

Harry had drilled them all well, and he was proud of everyone. He felt they were prepared for the holidays.

“Next Friday we will work on the most difficult issue facing wizards and witches today. Don’t worry if you don’t master it, you have an arsenal that most Death Eaters and Dark Wizards will find challenging. Friday, we work on imperious resistance.” Harry announced.

The teachers looked to Dumbledore, who nodded solemnly. The students left, exhausted and tired. Draco cast a glance towards Harry, whose stomach turned into a flock of butterflies when their eyes met. Harry smiled and watched him disappear.

“Do you really think they are ready for the Imperious Albus?” Professor McGonagall questioned.

Albus looked to Harry. The determined set of Harry’s jaw was all he needed. There would be no moving Harry from his course when he has set his mind firm. If this was not needed, Harry would never have proposed it. It was Harry that answered.

“The Imperius is one of the most influential curses known. This is the most dangerous for our side. Voldemort won’t see children, he will see tools and easy prey. Using children to inflict pain and damage is not below him. They have to be able to resist and defend if necessary.” Harry explained, his will was implacable. Harry’s voice was lined with steel, and Severus heard the challenge.

Albus nodded, “Harry is right. Even though we are well versed in fighting, we would do well to attend this class as well, I will make it a mandatory Order attendance. I think we will all benefit from this particular lesson.”

Minerva nodded and accepted the Headmaster’s decision. She was still finding it hard to defer to Harry’s wisdom, though sound as it may seem. When the staff started to leave, Severus stayed behind. He sensed something amiss, and he would dig it out.

“Harry, did you modify my spell?”

Harry looked up at Severus, eyes full of guilt, haunted eyes. He nodded quietly.

“Show me.” Severus whispered, putting a calming hand on Harry’s arm.

Harry opened his mind, and Severus slipped in and walked towards the wall. Harry moved to dark brick, he touched it gently but reluctantly.

_ Draco Malfoy was leaning over the sink in a bathroom, his face streaked with tears. Harry confronted him, and the two-faced off sending curses at each other. Severus’ own curse left Harry’s lips and Draco was on the floor, bleeding, dying. Severus saw himself rush in and save Draco, but Harry’s guilt was a bitter taste in his mouth seeping through the memory. The condemnation in his eyes towards Harry would have been expected, since he had always jumped to conclusions about Harry. But he could feel the sting even more powerful in Harry’s memory. _

The next moment they were back in the Room of Requirement. Harry had tears silently trickling down his face. “I didn’t mean to hurt him, and now that I know him better, I am even more ashamed of myself. I saw Voldemort in myself that day. I saw anger, the willingness to inflict pain without consequence. I hated myself at that moment, and finally felt compassion towards Draco. In that moment I hated myself more than I had ever hated him.”

Severus patted the boys back, offering as much comfort as he was able.

“It may have happened then, but you know better now, you have grown. You are better than that. Don’t be haunted by what might be, change what you can.” Severus advised.

“I love him, Professor. How you felt, when you came to Dumbledore that day, after you found out Voldemort had decided to kill my parents over the prophecy. I felt that today. I can’t distinguish between what I did in a vision that feels like a memory and the reality that it has not happened yet.” Harry whispered, tears continued to fall unbidden down his face.

Severus clenched his teeth, if the boy was feeling even half the guilt he had lived with for so many years, the pain would be unbearable. They both had to find a way to let go. He saw it now, guilt was a prison he had built for himself, and it was not just an emotion. He had been living for so long with this guilt he could not see it clearly from within. It took Harry’s light to show him the prison he had banished himself to.

“We have to find the key to release ourselves from this prison Harry.” Severus spoke softly, reaching and pulling Harry to sit down next to him. “You can’t live like I have, keeping myself away from others out of fear of hurting them some way.”

Harry looked up at him hope burned in those eyes.

“Let me show you my homework…” Severus bit out the last word, “and maybe together we can find our balance, and banish our ghosts.”

Harry breathed in deep, closing his eyes, waiting for the touch from Snape showing he was ready. Harry felt it on his arm, and Harry entered into Snape's mind.

“I wrote out my small list, but I think it is better to show you. Some you have already seen, but others I feel you might benefit from as well. I loved your mother, and part of that was wanting to see her happy.” Severus walked Harry over to a particular brick, it was happy, but only just.

Severus touched it gently.

_ The desk was a dull brown in the memory, and most of the scene in the scant room was a brown/greyish color. The parchment lying on the desk was a bright, full color and detail, with no fading edges. The script was soft and beautiful. _

_ Dear Severus, _

_ I wish we could go back to the friends we used to be. There was so much hope and light inside you. If I could bring that back to you I would. James makes me happy, there is nothing like this out there for me except in him. I know you will find your happiness one day. If you had chosen differently, I would invite you to our wedding. Though you are part of that madman’s group, I want you to know, I will always love you as my first best friend. Live well. _

_ Lily _

_ Severus raged at the nearest object, tossing it into the wall and watching it shatter like his own heart was doing. _

Severus tapped another bright brick.

_ The certificate was displayed in a beautiful frame. The award of Potions Master to Severus Snape. _

And another…

_ The cauldron was boiling and the sensation of accomplishment of brewing the perfect potion. _

Brick after brick, there it was. Snape’s happiness: brewing, Lily, a student finally getting a potion right, Dumbledore’s approval, Harry’s acceptance of him, quiet tea by the fire, a good book…

Severus stopped at the brightest of all the memories… he hesitated and looked over towards Harry who smiled a little at him.

Severus only touched a portion of the brick, like Harry had shown him in a previous session, so only the part he wanted to be played out. It was Sirius’ words to him before he had left him the last time.

Harry pulled out of Snape’s mind then, and gazed up at his Professor, he understood the implications of the journey. Snape was ready to move on, and share with others or at least him for now. He was ready for the journey, ready to reach for something outside of his own self-built prison.

Severus opened his eyes, wondering what Harry would say, would he be disgusted, disappointed, accepting? His eyes met green mired in mirth...

“Sirius wanted you to be invited over for the Christmas holidays, if you're not too busy.” Harry smiled as he extended the invitation. “I think you can do more ‘homework’ and build more happy memories. We do have tea, biscuits and lots of good books.”

“You promised no teasing, Mr. Potter.” Severus reprimanded, but with a soft understanding smile

“I’m not teasing…” Harry asserted with a grin, “Only telling the truth, we do keep tea and biscuits. So will you come?”

“I have no other scheduled plans. I see no reason I could not accept.” Severus conceded.

“Now what about you, Harry, what do you plan to do to move on and free yourself?” Severus continued, he would not have Harry become like him; Bitter and alone.

“I’m not sure, but maybe showing Draco some things that concern him, as I did with you, will help. Mending fences with truth, for me at least, has seemed to ease some of the burdens. But I have many burdens, and more fences to mend, more guilt to overcome. I will just have to take it one moment at a time, and move forward. You were one of my biggest mistakes, and I’m still working to fix all my mistakes.” Harry confessed.

“You and I both were at fault, we will work together.” Severus said and patted Harry’s shoulder. They were getting better at this, and Severus was starting to actually feel happy. They could be the balance that each other needed, Harry was the key to his prison door, and Severus was Harry’s. He would do what he could to help Harry, and in turn, let Harry help him. They could pull each other out of their guilt prison.

Harry and Severus left the Room of Requirements through the door leading to the corridor. They were immediately met with a very disgruntled looking Professor Umbridge. Harry had a bad feeling about this encounter, and something inside him clicked into place.

“Just what are you up to Harry, I know you are doing something with students, I just don’t know what. I won’t let you continue to play the power role, you may know some interesting spells, but I just can’t stomach a student trying to lead against the ministry and its decrees. You need to come with me and we will have a private chat.” Her almost pig face was a mask of pure disgust.

Harry glanced back to Snape, “I’ll go with her, and you have the headmaster meet us in her office.”

Harry’s gaze was green fire, his spine was straight as steel, and there was a coldness in his tone. Severus felt the change, he was not happy to leave the boy with the witch, but he had a feeling the witch was in more danger than Harry. Severus left and went towards the headmaster’s office.

Harry followed Professor Umbridge to her office. The pink charmed walls, plates depicting multiple types of cats on the wall gave the room a creepy feeling despite the try at a homey feel.

“Your wand Harry.” She demanded her hand out. Harry handed her his wand, his smile not leaving his face. “Big mistake Dolores.”

Her smug look did not fade, “I have your wand so I don’t think you're one to talk, and it’s Professor Umbridge.” Her voice wavered.

“I warned you,” Harry spoke so softly his voice making a chill crawl up her spine.

Inside Harry’s mind a voice whispered to him. It was a wise voice, old yet still strong.  _ Show her your power Augur Potter, your fingertips to her temple. You will see what she sees. _

Harry felt a connection to the voice, it was subtle, like a single thread binding him through time and space to something he could not see. Harry looked out the window, the moon was almost full. The Winter solstice was only a few days away… The dawning of understanding came over him, washing him with the beauty of peace and serenity. His training was starting early. The fire within him roared for release.

Harry stepped back, her eyes narrowing, Harry quickly raised his hands and bound her once again. Evidently she did not remember he had done that without his wand the first time. Her eyes were wide and angry. Fear crept in them as he approached her slowly. Raising his hands on either side of her face. His fingertips closed together and hovered just over her temples.

“You will see, Dolores,” Harry said as his fingertips touched her. Harry’s jaw set in a firm line.

The headmaster and Snape had arrived shortly afterward and Dumbledore had to hold Snape back. The Potions master did not understand what was going on. Professor Umbridge seemed to be in some sort of painful trance. Her eyes not leaving Harry’s, and Harry’s eyes had lost their green, they were pitch black. Dumbledore understood something out of the ordinary was happening. Something beyond their interference.

As soon as Harry’s fingers touched her temple, images started passing from his mind to hers, every encounter, every memory from the trials, her sentencing, every death caused by her, all the pain she had caused others, every triumph she thought she had won now broke in front of her, her true form: black, withered and decrepit... a monster. Then came the hope, the image of what she could be, soft, caring, considerate, selfless...

Dolores was transfixed on the images flooding through her mind. The images burned with an intensity only evil could produce. Her soul was marred with each life she had claimed, her body was inflicted with the pain of the suffering she had caused. She should not look upon the monster he showed her. Her mind did not want to see. And then purity, light and hope flooded her, the woman she had always pictured herself to be was standing before her.

Harry’s fingers came away, he stared into her eyes where chaos reigned free. “Choose Dolores,” Harry’s voice echoed in the office, booming loud and bouncing off every surface, causing the plates to rattle. The others at the door flinched.

Her eyes closed, tears started forming, and guilt with self-condemnation flowed over her face. Harry’s eyes still black mirrors of her horror, stared back when her eyes opened again. Harry was still waiting, her acquiescence flushed her.

Harry’s hands shaped together and covered her face, there was a whisper of words, and Harry was grasping something, it was darkness. Harry’s hand pulled the darkness and let it fill his hands. The darkness wove around his hands trying to find purchase within him. Deep blue fire leapt off his skin pushing the darkness further into his hands. The flames coated his palm and he let his hands swirl around shaping the darkness into a ball. With each deep breath, the flames in his palm grew almost white, causing the darkness to swirl. His hands started to compress the darkness, pushing it upon itself, letting it feed on its own energy until it finally collapsed upon itself totally consumed.

Harry’s hands held flames that licked across each part of his skin the darkness had touched, and then slowly receded into his skin once more.

“tenebrae non subsistam”* Harry’s voice called out. Stillness settled over the room. Harry’s eyes returned to their green color, just before they rolled back up into his head, and he crumpled. Professor Umbridge crumpled with him, released from his binding hold. Leaving two stunned wizards to scramble to catch them both.


	9. Home is Love

Harry woke up, looking around him. The infirmary again… why doesn’t he just make this his dorm room for as much time as he spends in it? He reached for his glasses which were next to him thankfully. Draco was asleep in a chair next to his bed. The only light streaming in was from the moon passing through the window. The moon was not yet full, leading Harry to the conclusion that he had not been out too long, since it was not yet Friday.

Harry reached a hand out to touch Draco’s arm. He looked angelic, the ethereal beauty of the moonlight falling on his face, so peaceful in sleep. Soft blond hair falling away from pale skin, dark lashes framing perfect cheeks, pink lips resting on perfection. Harry stopped just short of touching him. He could only answer perfection with perfection.

Harry stepped out of bed, ignoring the coldness of the stone floor on his bare feet. He stroked the silk of Draco’s cheek, and the blond leaned into his touch. Harry bent his head, close enough for him to breathe in Draco’s scent, it flared his mind to life, sparked his body to attention. Every whisper in the air slowed, the moonlight warmed him. His heart raced, his breath became shallow as he leaned closer and barely brushed his lips against the soft heat of Draco’s own. Eternity waiting.

Draco was pulled out of his slumber by the fire that was slowly engulfing him, his lips were the epicenter. He opened his eyes as he gasped only to have his mouth invaded with so much feeling he almost passed out from the sheer impact of sensations. His arms came up and wound around Harry’s neck, letting Harry’s strength lift him out of the chair he was sitting in. They were falling even as they stood, falling into each other. Draco let himself be consumed and transported to a moment of pleasure and fire with Harry.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from taking refuge in Draco’s addictive mouth when it opened in a gasp. Harry took Draco into himself, drowning in the flavor of love, and the power of their chemistry. His lips took everything, every moan, every gasp, every breath and he gave all of himself in return. His hands traced over Draco’s face, and his lips had to follow, with soft kisses, worshiping each inch of that face. The satin of his cheeks, the peak of his nose, the tender flesh of his eyelids, everything was precious. The kisses moved lower and Harry tasted the salty skin, his hands bracing Draco’s body against his own.

Draco’s head was swirling, he was just letting himself feel. He was dying and flying, floating and falling, living and burning. His hands grasped Harry’s shoulders, holding on so he wouldn’t puddle on the floor, every part of him wanted to melt into Harry with just one touch. Fire erupted behind his eyes when Harry moved to his throat. He pushed closer, needing something, a want that was coursing through his veins burning with a thousand tongues of fire. Then one of Harry’s hands slipped lower and touched him, a part of him that exploded on contact, stars filling his vision as his body became butter.

Harry was so entranced by the way Draco moved, his breaths, his gasps, everything was sexy beyond measure. He wanted to see the ultimate loss of control play out over Draco’s features. Harry’s mouth was working down to Draco’s throat, it was soft, and he could almost taste the heartbeat beneath the surface. He lowered his hand needing to feel, to touch that most treasured place, his hand burned as it met the hard evidence of Draco’s need for him. He watched with hungry eyes as Draco came. The angle of his alabaster neck, the grip of his hands, the bliss on his face, everything was beautiful, sexy and amazing. Harry dipped down and kissed those sated lips one more time, letting go his own orgasm as he let the flames take him.

Harry smiled down at Draco when the blond opened his eyes, Harry still holding him up. Harry moved them to sit on the hospital bed, and whispered a cleaning charm.

“What happened to land me here once again?” Harry asked Draco, his mind felt hazy.

“You’re supposed to know, all the teachers would say was that you passed out after dealing with Professor Umbridge. She is in a warded infirmary bed.” Draco explained, nodding in a direction behind them.

Harry tried to think, he closed his eyes and went further into his own mind, trying to look at his most recent memories. The memory felt strange, as if it were his own, but not. Did he really show the woman two paths? Did he really remove the darkness in her? What was he becoming?

Harry scooted away from Draco, there was a real fear in his eyes. Could he hurt Draco, his friends, people around him? What was this Augur power?

“Harry?” Draco whispered reaching for his scared angel.

“I did something to her, I’m not sure what I did. I took darkness from her and crushed it with fire. What does that make me?” Harry’s eyes were glistening with uncertainty.

“That makes you a healer of sorts, not a monster.” Draco did not truly understand, but the basics rang true.

“I don’t like controlling people, or hurting them. I know she was hurt by what I did.” Harry confessed.

“Did she give you a choice? She isn’t known for her nice ways.” Draco tried to console Harry, his arm rubbing Harry’s in soothing motions.

“I fed her everything she did in my vision, showed what she was, and who she could be. I did give her a choice, but I am not sure it really was a true choice. At the same time I did not feel like me.” Harry admitted.

“Harry, you need to stop rationalizing and overthinking things. You are doing well, you give people choices, and you inform them so they can make the right choices, just like you did for my family. You did not manipulate us or her. Look at me…” Draco guided Harry’s face towards his, looking into Harry’s upset eyes.

“You are not a saint, and no one expects you to be. BUT, you are good. Your heart is good, and your goodness is infectious.”

Harry stared at Draco for what felt like an eternity, mercury warming emerald ice. Harry’s fingers moved to trace the soft cheek, he was so lucky. After everything, this man had chosen to stand beside him, no matter the cost, Draco stood.

Harry’s voice was soft, “I love you.” he confessed, his eyes held Draco’s, willing him to feel the impact of what he was saying. Everything inside Harry reached for Draco, his soul begged to touch, His body begged to claim, and his heart had left for Draco’s shelter a long time ago.

Draco’s eyes shined with tears, happy tears, and they shimmered under the moonlight. “I love you too, Harry.” He made the move this time, before his own bravado left him.

Harry felt his heart expand, his mouth was taken with exquisite tenderness. The innocence dripped into him with the tender swipes of Draco’s tongue. The tentative tango built a conflagration inside Harry’s body. Soft fingertips flowed through his hair, heightening the rush flooding him.

Draco was unsure, untested, but unrelenting in his desire to taste Harry. His lips were soft, and magnetizing, pulling Draco to taste further. Heady was the taste, addictive was the way Harry melted for him, like a petal opening just for him.

A loud cough broke through their heightened senses. Harry did not let go of his possessive hold on Draco, as he glared at who disturbed them.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood waiting for his acknowledgment.

“Harry, we need to address the situation of Professor Umbridge. She is incapable of finishing out her post as Defense against the Dark Arts. I am sure you will want to speak with her, so that I can let the ministry know something has happened. The Minister will need to be informed at some point.” Albus explained.

“I’ll talk to her. I am not sure what condition she is in, but I will address whatever needs to be addressed.” Harry stated, and go out of his bed. His hands reluctant to leave the heat of Draco’s body. He forced himself to walk forward with the Headmaster following. Harry waited for the Headmaster to open the wards surrounding the bed and strode in. Harry pointed his wand at the sleeping witch, “Ennervate.”

“Dolores? How are you feeling?” Harry asked, keeping his voice calm.

Her eyes opened slowly, and focused on Harry.

There was confusion on her face, though recognition flitted once or twice in her eyes.

“Do you know who I am Dolores?” Harry inquired.

“You are Augur Potter. I remember almost nothing that happened save your name, and that you saved me from something evil.” She replied, her smile was innocent and demure. It changed her almost pig face into something almost pleasant.

“You work for the ministry of magic, you were teaching here at Hogwarts, but it seems that may not suit you now. What would you like to do now?” Harry did not understand all of what had happened, but he was going to help how he could. He would have to either wait for the book or research more to figure out what had happened.

“I have always loved to garden, can I help garden?” She asked her eyes hopeful and bright. Her smile warmed Harry. She was going to be just fine.

“Of course, I am sure we could find a place for you.” Harry smiled back, “Get some rest, you had quite the experience.”

She laid back, “Thank you Augur Potter, for everything.” She whispered as he left.

Harry and Dumbledore walked back to Harry’s bed.

“How long have we been out?” Harry asked looking up at the headmaster.

“It is Wednesday evening, Harry.” Albus replied.

“She wants to help with the gardening. The minister needs to know only that she had an accident, but she is recuperating well. She can stay, she will pose no more problems, and she only wants to help now.” Harry instructed.

“What did you do to her?” The headmaster whispered with curiosity.

“I took all her evil will, and gave her back goodwill. I think...I only know this power is new, and I will know more when I get the Book of Ages.” Harry explained as best as he could.

“Has she been obliviated?”

“No, she knows all she ever did about the good in the world. She has her intelligence, maintains all her capacities as a witch, but does not remember the bad, the evil. That was taken away at her request in her office. She is like a child now, at least in the innocence of her mind. As long as we tend her and cultivate goodness, there will be no return to the forbidding woman she was.” Harry felt like the knowledge was starting to flow into his mind like the moon floods light in the window.

Albus just stood agape at Harry. He had heard about the wisdom of an Augur, but little had really been passed on about their power. Though Merlin was well known as a wizard of exceptional power, he had not thought that some of the power had not been seen again since.

Harry sat back down next to Draco, he saw droopy eyes indicating that he had stayed up waiting for him.

“Get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry said, with a smile and brightness in his eyes.

Draco kissed his cheek, warming him. Harry found it hard to let go Draco’s hand as he turned to leave, but he did, savoring each bit that slid through his fingers.

“Harry, I have an offer for you.” Albus started after Draco left. Harry looked up, the sparkle had returned to those bright blue eyes, “I would like for you to sit your exams after the holidays, and graduate early. And then, if you're willing, take up the Defense post for the remainder of the year.” Albus said.

Harry stared at the older wizard, a little shocked at the offer. He heard the sense in it. It was what he loved, a part of him was elated, while another was cautious. Harry inclined his head.

“I will keep the defense club separate, Professor. There is a need for specific people to be trained as I am training them. I will work up a separate, but decent plan for each year and present that to you at the return from the holidays. With the past years of inconsistencies, I think I can find a balance appropriate for each year.” Harry replied.

Albus was elated, this could not have gone any better had he planned it himself. He clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder, imparting his thanks.

“I got new information about another Horcrux. It was put into a cave, I was thinking to take you to go and investigate.”

“NO!” Harry’s reply was filled with pain, “There is no need.” he said more quietly.

“What is it?” The headmaster's voice softened as he moved to sit next to the boy.

“It isn’t there, a traitor to the Dark Lord already removed it. That place should be sealed, so no unsuspecting person, wizard or muggle ever finds it.” Harry exclaimed. His own mind trying to drag him deeper into his own shadows. He focused on the still sated feeling in his body, letting himself stay in this moment and not fall to his demons that called so often. All the years away from the pain and memories had helped dull the voices of guilt in his memories. Now he was facing them again, forced to relive the memories and try to destroy his demons before they claim him.

“Then we will only visit the Gaunt place on Friday.” Albus offered.

Harry nodded his head, accepting the itinerary. “I have to be back before the moon is at its peak. I am not sure how or where I will receive the Book of Ages, but I will be prepared to receive it with appropriate reverence.”

Albus agreed to an early evening journey, and then left Harry to rest. Harry would join the rest of the students the next day, but soon he would have the best defense teacher Hogwarts had ever seen.

The next morning, Harry joined his friends at breakfast. They were quiet, evidently waiting for him to tell them what happened, but he just looked at those with questions and shook his head. He would explain in the dorms, not here in public. They had classes, and obligations.

Harry moved through his day, barely paying any attention. His mind was on Friday and what that book would do to upset the balance he had found so far.

In potions, Harry and Draco worked together with Hermione and Greg on a simple Dittany potion. Harry saw that they had been brewing over the last few weeks what seemed like an infirmary potions list. He smiled; maybe they were finally good enough for Professor Snape to not have to brew too much on his own. That would give him more free time for happier things… Like tea and biscuits… Harry’s smile grew at their private joke… Strange to have a private joke with Professor Snape. It was like he had a strong arm to hold on to in the face of his worst demons.

Harry’s day was just a breath in time, ending sooner than he had thought. At dinner Harry ate in a haze. He wanted to take a nap just to make his evening go faster so that he could meet with Draco that evening. He was anxious and fearful at the same time. Tonight he would face his demons with Draco.

Draco slipped out of the Slytherin doors just after curfew, walking as quietly as he could towards one of the side hallways that led out of the school. He was rushing, but his mind was not concerned when he saw no one ahead of him. Little did he know that the danger was lurking just behind him, following in his footsteps. Each of Draco’s footfalls covered the sound of his follower.

Harry broke into a run when the rush of cold air hit him. He was anxious to see Draco, and talk to him about his memories... vision… he reminded himself. Harry’s senses flared out as he neared the forest entrance, there was a stillness that should not be. His spine tingled with dreaded anticipation, when he heard angry whispers float to him.

“You think you can win?” a hard voice spoke with malice, “I have you right where I want you, the Dark Lord will reward me when I bring you in, traitor.” “Crucio!”

Draco’s scream of pain pierced Harry’s soul, his heart went cold, steel. He breathed in deeply and stepped into view, his eyes promising retribution for Vincent Crabbe. Crabbe stopped the curse only to point his wand at Harry.

Harry noted Draco’s immobility, and his wand several feet away.

Harry’s temper wanted to roar, his heart wanted to bleed, and his hand itched to curse. Rashness was not the way to deal with this situation. Vincent was just a child playing with fire. Strategy, He could use this encounter for his own plans.

Vince went to open his mouth, and Harry struck hard fast, taking every ounce of his will power to plunge deep into that dark mind. He wanted to puke at the visions that passed by him, pleasure derived from pain, a darkness so deep that the soul was drenched in it. He pushed on searching for what he needed, passing by memories with the speed of a falcon. There it was Vince’s rage at Draco for choosing Harry… Harry seized the memory and bound it, He called his own will to flow into the binding of his own occlusion fabric, and pulled detaching the memory from the root of Crabbe’s mind. The memory flowed to Harry on the wind, a wisp of grey…

“Diffindo!” Harry spoke, banishing the memory. His hands quickly flashed and bound Vince to the nearest tree. He moved closer, putting his wand tip to that thick head, “Confundo” Harry whispered, “You have sufficiently punished Draco for what you perceive is a slight against you, you will not touch him, curse him, or expose him to your father. You are on fire and need to leave now and go to the infirmary to put out the flames that are engulfing your tongue.”

Vincent took off, hands covering his mouth even as screams of pain left him, screaming louder each time.

Harry moved quickly over to Draco, “Finite” he cast to end the binding spell. He reached for Draco and held him close, whispering apologies.

“I’m fine, Harry. His curse was not that strong, but I’m fine.” Draco assured him, reaching for Harry’s face.

Their gazes locked, Draco wanted Harry to see him as an equal, not just someone to protect.

Harry found himself drowning in Draco’s eyes, the strength holding him at bay. He wanted to crash into Draco, wash over him, and keep Draco held inside himself. Draco was pushing back, holding his own, yet not pushing him away.

Harry breathed, letting that scent wash over him, breaking over him in a cleansing wave, taking his rage letting it bleed into the air around them. Draco sealed Harry to him, soft heat enveloped Harry, as their lips met, neither dominating, both giving and taking, sharing in the pleasure that floated to the surface. Harry was brought down with just the simple purity of Draco’s kiss. When madness threatened to take him over, Draco would be there, his balance against his own rage.

Draco wanted to be everything, not just a release for Harry, but the driver of his passion, the puzzle piece that completed him, the clarity inside the red haze. Their kiss took them higher together, heated, moving, and melting into one another. Draco broke the kiss to breathe, taking Harry into his soul.

Harry opened to his eyes, seeing so much love for him, no regrets, no doubt. Serenity. His heart would break, if Draco condemned him for what he was about to show him.

“Draco…” Harry strained to give his ghosts a voice. “There are some things I need to show you, I don’t want to hide from my memories, though they are part of the vision, they are now a part of me too.”

Draco watched intently, Harry was afraid, insecure even, about this. He reached for Harry’s face, stroking it gently as he moved to sit up straight. “Ok” Draco whispered.

“Close your eyes.” Harry whispered, his hand shaking as he raised his wand, he would bridge the gap and pull Draco into his mind.

Inside his mind he met Draco at the wall… He held onto Draco’s hand and pulled him towards that dark brick. “I need you to see. See what I did, and see what you did, for me.”

Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s hand.

_ Draco was leaning over the sink in a bathroom, his face streaked with tears. He turned when Harry spoke to him, the words were barely audible. Draco’s face closed into the Malfoy mask as he turned and cursed Harry, and the two faced off sending curses at each other. Harry crawling on the ground, and sending a blasting curse towards Draco. And then Harry spoke the cutting curse. Harry rounded the corner and Draco was on the floor, bleeding, dying, and struggling for every breath. Professor Snape came in condemnation in his eyes and he moved to Draco’s side. Then Harry was dreaming, looking into a mirror, the face of Voldemort staring back at Harry. Revulsion filled the memory. _

The memory changed, quickly and Draco saw his home, his mother, his aunt and others.

_ Bellatrix was holding a disfigured Harry up to him. Demanding his expertise to identify Harry...Yet he couldn’t, even as close as he got, this memory shimmered, as the spark that should have been noticed was missed by both of them. Draco was shaking his head, backing away. _

Harry was ashamed, when Draco looked at him. “Would you do that now Harry?” He held Harry’s gaze, “No”.

“Then it means nothing to me. You will fight demons every day, from what you have seen, what you know. Don’t let me be one of them.” Draco moved towards what he felt was a happier memory of them, and touched it... Their first kiss...

“This is us. That was not us. That was two different people.” Draco consoled, “You may be a strong wizard, an Augur, but in the end, you are just human. And who you are now, is who I love.”

Harry guided Draco slowly letting him cross the bridge to his own mind. They sat on the forest floor, wrapped up in each other, letting go their ghosts.

When they walked back, unseen, they parted with a sweet, tender kiss, and promises for tomorrow.

Friday morning felt ominous for Harry. So much today, Imperious Defense training at noon, the Gaunt house later in the evening, and some time afterward, the book. It was overwhelming, but in a way it was like a part of his life was just about to begin, on his own terms.

His only class for the day was transfiguration since classes were ending early for the students to prepare to leave for the holidays.

At breakfast Harry caught a questioning glare from Professor Snape. He would probably address the issue with Vince later, he scanned the Slytherin table to note the absence. So when the Potions Professor swept down the middle of the Great Hall, Harry got up and followed.

Severus stood out in the atrium waiting.

“Care to explain why Mr. Crabbe was in the infirmary last night, Mr. Potter?” Severus asked, he had so not wanted Harry to have done this, but the look on the boy’s face at breakfast confirmed it.

“I found him torturing Draco with the Cruciatus curse. I inflicted no real injury, I took his rage at Draco from his mind, and confounded him.. Perhaps suggesting his mouth was on fire was a bit much.” Harry confessed, though he did not look repentant. He didn’t look smug either.

Severus was impressed, knowing Harry’s strengths, and what he was capable of, this was actually mild. “Next time try to call me to deal with one of my students. Was the memory necessary?”

“I think so, the root of his actions were based on that memory. I thought to take the root cause of the boy’s actions away, giving no ground for further actions against Draco.” Harry explained.

“I’ll keep an ear out for any interactions within the Dark Lord’s circle about this. We can’t be too careful.” Severus offered.

“The main thing is to keep his focus on the Prophecy.” Harry insisted. “He was obsessed, and that obsession blinded him, and we need that blindness.”

Severus nodded, “Try to keep out of trouble.” and parted ways leaving Harry with a ghost of a smile.

Harry wandered off in the direction of his first class. He settled down at his desk, and waited for the rest of the students to arrive. He pulled out all his items needed for the class, the book, his wand and several of their practice objects. He was very early, and no one was around, so maybe he could have a little bit of fun while he waited.

Harry was in his element when a cat decided to stealthily enter the classroom from the back, observing everything this student was doing. She had heard from Albus about Harry’s vision, she witnessed him excelling in her class as he had never done before. But this, she could learn from him, more than he was evidently learning from her.

Harry was lost in his own world, letting his magic flow around him, it was like a silk robe flowing along his skin, away from him, doing his bidding. He had missed just letting go. The small rock he had started with was dancing in front of him, transforming into everything his mind could think of. It started small with a cup, a mouse, a flower, a rose, a flowing gown, a picturesque glass window, a heavy boulder, a miniature of the leaning tower of Pisa, the Eiffel tower, a statue from the ministry, a portrait of his mother… He left it there staring at her, moving his hands until she smiled, his wand forgotten in his revelry… he made her hair shine, shimmer, and sparkle with sunlight, her eyes brighten, and her mouth shaped the words I love you and then float out to him as he reached with his hands, letting the portrait disappear as he touched the words dancing before him. Shaping them, into contours, dips and valleys, pulling on the shape, reverently forming another face...Draco’s… Harry smiled, then instantly shuddered as he heard a slight movement, his hand dropped the rock into one hand, and spun with lightning speed to face Professor McGonagall as she took her true form, his wand was held ready in his hand.

“Sorry, I was just practicing…” Harry said as he placed his rock on the desk in front of him and lowered his wand.

“I don’t think practicing was the right word, more like teaching the teacher. That was magnificent. How did you mold everything so well like that? Transfiguration is an art for you. You make it look effortless.” She spoke with such pride.

Harry blushed at the praise.

“Albus is right to try to graduate you early, I had my doubts. But I can see it’s really not your grades that have improved, but the fact that you have surpassed what Hogwarts has to offer you.” She said with a sigh.

“I feel like a mix between an adult and a teenager, and that is an impossible position sometimes. I treat some students as the children they are, but some like the adults they will become. The balance is exhausting at times. I can only imagine what it’s like teaching, realizing the signs of potential, and the struggle to get the students to be mature enough to realize that potential.” Harry sympathized. “I only apologize for not meeting your expectations sooner.”

“One thing over my years teaching I have learned, is to expect the unexpected, and don’t expect too much at the same time. Saves the frustration at times. Though I have had my moments.” She said as she smiled.

The rest of the students started to enter the classroom at that time, and Harry took his seat and did his best to be as attentive as the Professor deserved.

At a quarter to noon, Harry was in the Room of Requirements preparing for the next session. He had placed a few chairs over to the side and a table with refreshments off to the other side. In one corner of the room he moved the provided wardrobe, and the few musical instruments he had requested. And finally near the center, several rows of benches.

Several Order members started to arrive, each on the arm of a teacher of Hogwarts. Sirius was accompanied by Professor Sprout, Kingsley with Professor McGonagall, Snape brought Tonks, Lupin came with Professor Sinistra, Moody arrived with the Headmaster, and Flitwick transported Hagrid, Vector the Weasleys. The Order moved to take seats on the benches. The students started appearing one by one. As each Wesley child entered they moved to sit next to their parents, chatting while they waited. Draco was about to sit in the back, when Harry motioned him closer to the front next to Tonks. She smiled at him and moved over. Once everyone had gathered, Harry addressed them all.

“One of the hardest things is resisting the imperious curse of a strong wizard. The Dark Lord is one of the strongest, and his Death Eaters are strong-willed, this makes them equally as dangerous. Some students in my year have a brief experience with the Imperius curse, and I am sure many of you in the Order have experienced it. The Aurors I know have been placed under it at one time or another during their training, but the methods of the Ministry have not been conducive to learning just how to throw off the curse entirely. Most witches and wizards are left to their own devices. Tonight I will instruct you specifically the best technique needed to throw off the curse and resist it with enough practice.” Harry explained, looking over all those who gathered here. Albus he was sure would have no problem, Severus, and many others, but knowing where to focus was the key.

“First it is unforgivable, because the caster can make you do anything, even if you do not know how, or are unwilling. This is because the first effect of the curse is the euphoria caused by the curse in giving up your will. The euphoria can be incapacitating, and if not acted on at first, the hold will give the caster the edge. The best way to fight it is to focus on the commands floating into your mind. The stranger or out of the ordinary a requests seems, make it easier to avoid, the more the request is against your grain, the easier it will be to throw it off with enough focus. You have to find a way to make your will the dominant will and keep applying the rebellious pressure.” Harry explained.

He looked and saw Dennis Creevy, “Dennis, I would like to demonstrate with you first if you don’t mind.” Dennis nodded and strode forward.

“What is one thing that irritates you, something you find annoying?” Harry asked.

Dennis was quiet for a minute, then said thoughtfully “Always having to sit still. I hate sitting still.”

“Ok, think about that for a moment. Think about how much you don’t want to sit still. Just nod when you have the thought in your head.” Harry instructed, watching the smaller boy. When his head nodded, Harry felt his magic. He restrained it, and cast, “Imperio”

He whispered inside of Dennis’ head,  _ Go sit in that red chair and do not move, sit still. _

Everyone watched as Dennis walked over to the red chair, but stood still.

_ sit down and sit still. _

Dennis turned around and sat… still for a moment. Harry waited, and then there was a twitch, so small it was barely noticeable. But it was there. He released Dennis.

“Did you question the instructions?” Harry asked.

“It felt blissful at first letting go of control, but then you asked me to do something I hated, and it did not make sense to me. I didn’t want to.” Dennis said.

“Very good. Dennis, questioning the voice inside your head, and not allowing it to feel like a puzzle piece fitting together is what is needed to start to learn how to throw the curse off.” Harry explained.

“Professor Vector,” The professor in questions stood and came forward, “Take a look at the drinks at the refreshment table. Is there anything there that is particularly off-putting?”

“The tomato juice.” The teacher decided.

“Do you like tomato juice?” Harry asked.

“No.” Vector replied.

“Good, try to throw it off. I will lower the power of the curse the first time, if you throw it off, I will up the ante.” Harry said, raising his wand. He took a breath, and focused on his magic as he cast the curse, cutting off most of the power flowing into it.

_ Drink the tomato juice. _

_ I don’t like it _

_ Drink it _

Professor Vector was standing beside the table, his hand reaching but shaking.

_ NO! _

Professor Vector had thrown it off.

“Very good, now let try something stronger.” Harry said, and threw the curse back stronger.

_ Drink tomato juice. _

Professor Vector reached for the juice cup, and it was at his lips when he began to struggle.

Harry released him.

The Professor’s shoulders slumped and he moved back to his seat.

“Now I want to demonstrate something. We all saw how the two individuals struggled against something they did not like. How do you think they would fare when introduced to something they do like first?” Harry looked around the room.

Draco looked at him and quietly answered the question, “Introducing the person to something they would like first creates a trust with the caster, so that anything afterward is not questioned, and the initial time to break the curse is lost.”

Harry smiled at him, hoping his pride shown in his eyes.

“Correct, to learn to throw off the curse, you must first learn to throw it off at low power, and with ridiculous requests. The gradually move up the ladder in power, but keep the requests ridiculous or unwelcome. Finally, start with low power and easy pleasant requests then gradually move up.” Does everyone understand the concept?” Harry asked.

Most nods were positive.

“First I want the students to pair with a teacher or Order member. The student will cast and the adult will try to resist. The student needs to focus on something annoying or despised by the adult. We will not be testing fears, so do not get any ideas. Use what I have provided around you.” Harry looked around the crowd, “Draco, Headmaster, practice with me.”

Dumbledore and Draco head across the room.

“Once your subject has successfully thrown off the curse, switch. Teachers and Order members, only release the spell using a quarter of your magic at first. If anyone needs help, just come up to the front and I will help.” Harry offered.

He turned back to his group.

“Professor, do you want to try under Draco’s Magic or my own?” Harry asked.

“I have fought off the Imperious from Death Eaters such as Lestrange and Dolohov, Sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I do not think you are strong enough to teach me.” The headmaster said, giving Draco a sad smile.

Harry just nodded. “I will work with both of you at the same time then.”

Draco just waited to begin.

Harry cast at Draco first, then turned to the headmaster, letting his full power flow through his arm to back his curse.

He was whispering to Draco first,

_ Wear your tie backward. _

And then he was whispering to the Headmaster

_ Go barefoot. _

Draco was the first to really struggle, and Harry smile, he really hated looking silly. but he eventually moved his tie into the backward position.

The headmaster was on the floor taking off his shoes and struggling with his socks.

Harry released both men.

He looked at the Headmaster who was staring at him. “Are you sure Draco shouldn’t be the one to start with you?” His voice filled with mirth.

“Draco, you did well, let’s try again.” And he did so when the blond head nodded back at him

He kept the command the same.

This time Draco managed to almost choke himself trying not to move the tie.

Harry helped the Headmaster as well, dialing back his power for him, and this time the Headmaster succeeded in throwing off the curse.

He looked at Harry ready to smile. “That was only half power sir, again, or do you want to try with me so I too can practice.”

The Headmaster frowned. Albus was determined, “I’ll go again…” his chin was set in a thin determined line.

Draco shook off his curse on the fourth try.

Albus struggled at three quarters of Harry’s power put into the curse, but by the second attempt he succeeded.

At the lower ranges of power everyone was eventually able to resist the Imperious. Only one person volunteered to demonstrate on Harry. Professor Snape.

They bowed.

“First I want you to try like we did in practice, something you know I dislike.” Harry instructed, “Full power please.”

Professor Snape nodded and raised his wand. Harry’s eyes went dark, not black, but not vivid green either. Severus cast.

Harry felt the first familiar feeling of floating, his will wanting to leave him, but he grasped it back instantly and waited for the first command.

_ Bow to me _

_ Really? _

_ Bow _

_ Why? _

_ BOW! _

_ NO _

Harry was ramrod straight staring into Professor’s Snape’s wide black eyes. Professor Snape had released nothing, but Harry stood there as if it were never cast.

“Now try something enjoyable.” Harry instructed. Severus got a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Something enjoyable but for public view…” Harry whispered low for only Severus to hear, before his eyes darted to a blond who was watching with interest.

There was resignation in those black eyes before Severus cast the curse.

Harry felt wonderful, the curse struck a little harder than the last time.

_ Sit down and rest _

Harry’s legs moved…

_ Sit down and rest… You deserve rest. _

_ I do … but I don’t want to thanks. _

Harry stood still, closed his eyes…

There was struggle of wills going on inside his head.

Severus had a strong will, but in the end, Harry’s was stronger. Nothing in the world he did not like more than being controlled. That is why the curse was easy to break for him, he had control issues. So much for practicing.. He opened his eyes and smiled at the Potions master. “Thank you for the practice.”

Harry turned and faced everyone, “Thank you all for attending today’s lesson. You cannot practice outside of these walls without detection. But when we return, we will have two more of these lessons. I hope everyone has a good holiday and a Happy Christmas!”

Most of the students departed, Ron, Hermione, Draco stayed. The headmaster, Professor Snape and Kingsley stayed.

Kingsley approached Harry. “Have you had thoughts to become an Auror when you graduate?”

Harry let out a throaty laughter. He reached up and patted Kingsley’s shoulder.

“I am not sure how much Professor Dumbledore has told you, but as the new Augur, part of that includes visions. Let’s just say, been there, done that. I will send you instructions after the war on how to train your department, there is another in this room that will join, and relying on him will lead to great things for the ministry. I kind of like the idea of teaching, Shak.” Harry said… then realized his mistake, “Sorry, I forgot for a moment, Auror Shacklebolt.”

Kingsley raised an eyebrow, but said nothing over the slip of the tongue, only his closest Aurors called him that.

The Headmaster let him know he would be waiting in his office later for Harry. With that, the Headmaster and Kingsley departed.

Harry turned to his friends. He walked right into the arms he had been waiting to collapse into for the last few hours. Citrus and honey surrounded him, Harry closed his eyes to the world, and just breathed in ‘home’.

Draco watched as Harry walked towards them, the look, the strain, everything screamed at Draco. He opened his arms to Harry as he approached, and wrapped him as tight as he could pressing the shorter man’s face into his chest, and carding his fingers into that unruly mane.

Ron and Hermione fidgeted beside them, hand in hand, they looked like they wanted to leave, but they didn’t.

Harry straightened, but did not make Draco let go. Instead he turned to face his other friends, staying in the comfort of Draco’s arms. Draco just held him, and would do so as long as Harry wanted. He just rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder as he peered at the other two.

Harry was comfortable, Ron and Hermione were obviously still getting used to things.

“Dumbledore asked me to take the tests to graduate early after the holidays.” Harry said. He felt the arms around him tighten in reaction. “He wants me to teach Defense, since Dol...Umbridge is no longer available.” He finished.

“What about the defense club?” Hermione asked.

“I will keep it going. The rest of the school needs a good curriculum though. It won’t be the same, or as aggressive as what we do here. Many of the members of this club have a purpose, and I plan on making sure everyone is ready. I may look young, but inside my head I am almost 40…” Harry stated.

Draco nipped his ear, sending shivers down his back. “But you don’t taste like an old man.”

There was a chuckle from Hermione, and a groan from Ron who was rolling his eyes.

“I like teaching and I think I will do well in the post, though, I expect all of you to do well,” Harry grinned at them.

“We will do what we can to support you Harry.” Hermione exclaimed, nudging Ron for a nod and then glaring at Draco.

“What? Of course I’ll support Harry…” Draco whispered the last part into the shell of Harry’s ear making him shiver all over again.

“The Book of Ages is supposed to arrive today.” Harry said solemnly. “Any ideas on how to prepare for it or where it will arrive?” The question was of course directed to Hermione, the knower of all things…

“I told you everything I know already Harry.” She expressed.

Harry nodded his head, “I know. I don’t know...I’m not ready for it.”

“You were born ready, Harry.” Hermione condoled, “and now you are more ready than you were in June of last year.”

“We will meet you here, at an hour to midnight. We will do whatever you need to help.” Draco said, tightening his hold on Harry. The other two nodded their agreement. Draco eyed the two over Harry’s shoulder, trying to get them to leave, he wanted just a moment alone.

Hermione seemed to be the only one who got the hint and drug Ron with her as they port keyed out of the room.

Harry sighed and leaned back, his whole body seemed to just relax into Draco’s. Draco took the opportunity to nibble on Harry’s exposed neck. “You should get some rest, you seem exhausted.” “Hmmmm” Harry murmured, letting the sensations wash over him, his neck was humming with the sound of his heart, his mind was slowly melting.

“This room works by just thinking what you need right?” Draco asked his voice soft and melodic. Harry just nodded. In a moment a soft and inviting bed appeared, and the rest of the class items were gone. Draco walked with Harry towards the bed, and pushed him down. Making him stay on his stomach as he lay on the bed when he tried to roll over. Draco scooted closer, and let his hands work magic on Harry’s tense back, through robes it wasn’t easy, but he managed.

Harry was relaxed, he was putty and his mind was just a ghost. Sleep overtook him fast and furiously. Draco only smiled when he heard the first almost snore escape Harry. He cast a quick alarm spell, and then lay down, and rested against Harry’s back, breathing in his scent and letting everything go.


	10. Temptation's Torment

Draco woke with the alarm, staring down at Harry. He had moved and now his head was tucked onto Draco’s shoulder, and arm was across his chest, hand over Draco’s heart, and one leg propped over Draco’s knee. Draco usually would have turned away, felt caged, but instead he felt, whole and perfect. He kissed the top of Harry’s head, dragging Harry’s scent into his lungs. 

“Harry…”Draco whispered, trying to move and wake his slumbering lion. Harry groaned and tightened his grasp on Draco. He chuckled...Picked up Harry’s arm and slung it off him.    
“Harry!” he shouted a bit louder.

Those green eyes opened briefly, then shut again tightly. 

“You have twenty minutes before your meeting with Dumbledore.” Draco informed.

Harry sat straight up, looked around, and then at Draco, and smiled. Draco was blinded by the sunshine in that smile, the pure joy that radiated out and touched him… only him.

“That’s 10 more minutes than I need.” Harry said as he grinned wide, laid back down and reached for the collar of Draco’s shirt, pulling him down… And Draco was falling into the sunshine.

Harry felt so good, it was warm, comfortable, safe and it smelled like honey and lemons...Harry opened his eyes briefly...Draco. And then reality crashed into him and he sat up quickly. He would be going out with Dumbledore in twenty minutes, his eyes found amused gray ones… It would only take a minute to right himself, and maybe five to get to the Headmaster’s office...If he hurried. He looked at those pink lips, they called to him, who was he to not answer them. He reached for Draco, reached for perfection, reached for home.

Draco was devoured and his lips were worshiped, his hands found purchase on Harry’s shoulders as they fell back, Draco atop Harry. Hands found their way into his hair and he was lost to sensations those fingers produced. Every breath, moan and noise he made, Harry drank in. Harry was swallowing Draco’s passion like a man deprived of drink. Draco’s length was growing hard and he moved, their cocks rubbed together under layers of clothing. Harry cried out breaking the kiss. Draco held on as he pressed harder into Harry, letting the pleasure flow over and through him. Harry’s eyes held passion and fire, and Draco was lost in that universe of pleasure with him. 

Harry was content to taste Draco, to drink each sound. Then Draco moved and fire licked his veins causing a conflagration to boil in his nether regions. Draco kept moving against him, and Harry was caught. Caught up in the blaze of glorious mercury, caught up in Draco, caught up in unrelenting pleasure. Harry’s hands moved to hold Draco’s waist and guide each heavy thrust, each strike to the anvil of ecstasy. He watched Draco, even as his own control slipped. His blond angel was beautiful, sensual, amazing. Harry was lost to the way Draco moved, the line of his throat that called to him. Harry claimed Draco’s throat lapping at Draco’s heartbeat, wanting it to match his own.

Draco surged faster, grinding, rocking, pushing, and climbing to the peak of their delectation. Draco’s head was thrown back in a deep moan, he was close, and that amazing tongue stoked his fire brighter, hotter, until he burst, crying out to Harry caught up on the winds of passion. 

Harry’s name came from those sweet lips, the addicting pulse banged against his mouth and Harry let go, washing his cares, and reality away in that moment of pure bliss. Falling back, and catching his angel in his arms.

They lay for what seemed an eternity, breathing heavily, silently basking in the glory of their satisfaction.

“You need to go Harry…” Draco whispered reluctantly, trying not to move, he was sticky and his clothes were sticking to his sweat-soaked skin.

Harry found his wand, cast a cleansing charm on them both, and then a tempus charm. He had 2 minutes…

Harry turned over and quickly kissed Draco, and go up and left. He left through the doors leading to the corridor and he flew, white smoke trailing behind him, his will pushing him faster until the smoke was just a shimmer. He landed, feet on the ground just in time for the gargoyle to start turning. Harry quickly cast his patronus. The lion waited…

“I love you.” was all he said, before sending it back to Draco. He would leave nothing to chance. Never waste a moment with someone you love, and never leave them to wonder.

The Headmaster greeted Harry with a clap on the back as he entered. Harry was already trying to think about the task at hand. He reached into his cloak, he had the fabric imbued with the potion, and his own determination. This was important, he had never physically been to their destination, only a memory of a memory.

“Ready?” Albus asked looking at Harry. He watched the boy set his features in stone, gripped his wand tightly and nod as he put his hand on the Headmaster’s arm. Harry was fearsome to behold when he was getting ready for a task. In his younger years, Albus had seen some of this determination, but now the boy was a man, steel will and all. Albus pictured his destination and apparated them.

Harry hated apparating. It was gross compared to flying. Flying was free, easy, and beautiful. To fly was art. Apparating was ugly, necessary, limiting, and almost always made him want to vomit. Harry’s balance was honed in the fires of Auror training, so his landing was perfect, his senses on alert and his wand ready upon arrival. He was composed on the outside, inside his stomach rebelled at the traveling style. They were just on the outskirts of the forest of Little Hangleton. Harry remembered this place, so he walked in front of Albus, towards the direction of the shack. If there were any spells, traps or ruses Harry would know.

_ They had landed quietly thanks to the silencing charm they had placed on their bodies. They moved as a one, slithering across the forest floor on their silent feet. They moved like a snake, zigging and zagging in unison, Harry had taught them well. They were his team, steady, loyal and deadly. They were after dangerous prey tonight. The Elder, a dangerous dark wizard, his mind was twisted and his actions were devoid of mercy. Unlike dark wizards before him, he did not create an army. He longed for the chase, the game of cat and mouse. His latest victim sat heavy on Harry. Seamus. Harry’s friend had been walking home and took a shortcut through this forest, and fell into a trap. The ward was imbued with a hex that crushed the skull. Seamus’ body was found by Dean Thomas his best friend, who in turn reported it to the Auror department.  _

_ Shak had sent the best of the best, the black team, and Harry’s team. Their senses were alert. Harry cast an undetectable, a revealing charm designed not to be seen by anyone only revealing to those with the trained sensitivity. _

Harry paused just before entering the forest line. He cast an undetectable, closing his eyes and waiting for his spell to bounce back to him, feeding him the information he needed. Much like sonar it hit his senses with the information, trees, nature, nothing waiting...yet.

Unlike in the Ogden memory Harry remembered, the shack was no longer standing, but collapsed in on itself, only a few of the walls were standing. Harry let his feelings go out, and he climbed some of the brush nearer to the rubble. He sent out another undetectable, this time he felt the wards. The taste was strong, licorice flavor, signaling dark magic, his hair raised on his arms in response. The wards were strong, but nothing Dumbledore and he could not handle. He nodded to Albus, and they began the complicated spells to bring down the wards. 

Beautiful colors danced from their wands, creating a sheet of magic that slid over the dome of the wards. Harry’s spells were probing, searching for weaknesses that could be used to bring down the entire protection. Albus was sending revealing spells that allowed them both to see every thread and layer of the wards. Harry found one place close to the ground that was weak. He sent his breaking spells there. He targeted the one weak spot and within minutes they had broken each layer of the wards.

The depressive nature of the ruins called to something inside Harry. He knew the story, the madness that ran within the family. The family had been the epitome of everything that ran against love. Even Voldemort was created from a love potion, not conceived in real love. The irony of that was not lost on Harry. The shell left of the shack, reminded Harry of the shell Voldemort had become, harboring only the darkest parts of his soul. Brought down out of neglect and fate. Since the wards were down, he cautioned Dumbledore to wait. He was the seeker and he would find their quarry.

Drawn like a moth to a flame, he felt for the pulse, the thread of connection, the whispers he let bleed into his mind. Climbing the rubble, he moved, pulled forward, piece by piece he removed the rubble. Wood from crumbling walls, pieces of furniture, parts of plates and cups, and other parts of the old kitchen. Under what used to be a floorboard, he saw the box, his target lay just inside. He cast the unlocking charm and levitated the ring out of the box. He would not touch it that would activate the deadly curse that started the events he was desperate to stop.

Albus stared at the ring, he knew what it was. The stone was unmistakable and temptation took over his good thoughts calling to him from the recesses of buried memories. If he could just wear the ring, he would see her again, Ariana, his beloved sister. His mother, he would be able to talk to her, apologize, and lay his guilt at their feet. He had eyes only for the stone, everything washed away. Harry, the house, the dark oppression that filled the area, Albus had to have that stone. He reached for it, needing the lifeline it represented, and then it vanished...His only link to them was gone… Albus fell to his knees, weeping.

Harry had brought the necessary tools, he took his charmed cloth, imbued with the potion, and dropped it over the ring, and casting the charm to vanish it away to the place he had banished all the rest. Harry focused then, slipping down to hold the broken headmaster, as the moon slowly started its rise. The forest was dark, empty and silent save for the weeping of a broken man, held by the arms of a savior.

Albus wept on the shoulder of a boy. This boy he had failed numerous times, in spite of himself for the sake of a cause. A cause that had cost him so much, yet he paid so little for his transgressions. Ariana had been lost, in his blindness, for the greater good, and for the love of a man he had to ultimately destroy. Harry was his lifeline, his redemption, yet he had failed Harry more times than he would admit. He had tried to mold Harry, stand apart from him, tried to not love him. Harry was not the kind to let that stop him. He inspired love, trust and respect.

“Come Professor, we must leave. We have time for you to tell me about her, and about him when we return.” Harry comforted.

Albus felt his body lifted, as he tried in his own weakness to stand. “We shall fly, let the wind carry your worries sir, let it spread your pain to the far corners.” Harry whispered as he used his wand to bind the older man to him. And then they flew. Harry’s magic surrounded them, lifted them, and by sheer determination they were airborne.

For Harry it was liberating, even with a burden, there was the air, and the sky. No chains, or walls, no confinements. Harry followed the star pointing him in the right direction, and they flew for an hour. It was magnificent, breathtaking, and serene. Therapy for lost souls could be found on the wind.

Albus could feel the air passing by him, see the landscape unfolding below him, and he tried. Tried to let go the pain, the guilt and the loss. Some of it seeped out of his soul merging with the wind. He let Harry take him higher than he would ever have gone. High enough that the stars felt within reach.

They landed just outside the main gates to Hogwarts. Harry guided them to the headmaster’s office, where Albus sat down and just stared into the fire.

“Dobby.” Harry called softly.

A loud pop, and the house-elf bowed.

“What can I do for Harry Potter?” Dobby asked.

“Tell Professor Snape the Headmaster is in need of a calming draught and a single dose of dreamless sleep.” Harry stated.

“Dobby will gets it for Master Harry.” and he left with another pop.

Harry sat next to his oldest friend, the man who had been like the grandfather he never had. He was the first person to show him some care and consideration, despite maneuvering, the pursuit of ‘the cause’, he was just a man who needed Harry. The man put himself under the burden of caring for so many over the years. Harry understood why. When you have made big mistakes during your youth, the demons have a way of creating lifelong burdens. Harry understood, he made his own penance because of his choices. Albus has been serving his own self-imposed penance for centuries.

“Sir, tell me about her. Ariana. What was she like?” Harry knew the man needed this, an outlet, to share his guilt and grief. Talking was like breathing life into a memory again. At least for now.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with those blue eyes devoid of their natural twinkle.

“You already know much about her.”   
  
“Aberforth, and others acquainted me with pieces, I figured some things out by reading in between the lines.” Harry replied.

“Then you know what I am.” Albus said tonelessly.

“You are a man who had a mission, and learned that people were more important. You are a man who loved his family, but could not see them in the blinding grace of pleasing someone you loved. You are a man who has given so much of yourself to others that there is barely anything left. You are also human. You can die, you can break, and you can make mistakes. Mistakes are only the first steps to our success.” Harry replied back, wanting Albus to see what he saw.

“My mistakes haunt me Harry, I have nothing left, except for this school, you and Severus.” Albus explained.

“Sir, it may be time to mend things with Aberforth. Too late do we see what we have missed.” Harry consoled.

Severus walked in at that moment, clutching two potions in his hands and moved over towards the Headmaster. He looked at Harry, who only shook his head, “He battles his own demons Professor, and tonight he needs to rest out of their reach.”

“Albus, you know that you don’t have to carry all your burdens alone. We can be here for whatever you should require.” Severus offered, his hand lightly placed on the Headmaster’s shoulder. He has started getting better at the physical comfort part thanks to Harry.

“Dobby can stay with him,” Harry stated, “He just needs rest, and then we can talk later.”

“Albus, allow me to help. We will talk tomorrow, take these so you can rest.” Severus offered, handing the aging wizard the potions. Albus nodded, taking the potions.

Dobby stood by the Headmaster. “Stay with the headmaster Dobby, make sure he gets to his bed tonight.” Harry requested.

Dobby nodded, and Harry let Dobby take the man, while he could still stand.

Temptation brings its own tragedies, Harry had his own wounds. With each day, he felt healing reach for his soul as he helped others.


	11. Book of Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The poem included in this chapter is mine and is copyrighted by me.

Harry left the headmaster’s office and walked towards the Room of Requirements. His mind in deep thought about receiving the book when he opened the door.

Harry was in awe as always how the room changed and accommodated his needs. Windows on each side of the walls streamed in some of the moonlight. It was not yet at its peak, but Harry could see that the full light of the moon would drench the room when it reached fullness. A soft glowing circle was etched into the floor, runes lining the edges. The circle was positioned in the middle of the room, a cushion and a block were in the middle of the rune circle. Outside the circle were four chairs next to a small table with bread, cheese and water.

Harry went to sit in one of the chairs and waited. He was nervous, and anxious. Alone many things were warring in his mind. He was afraid of losing himself in this new role, losing his friends, losing Draco. Would this new power make him have to deal with more of the fame he hated so much, more people, more pressure? His role as an Auror was big, but he really had faded in his fame, he had a normal life, with a normal job and a normal family. As normal as the hero of the wizarding world could be. Yet even in his normalcy, he was not content. He had needed something, but never understood what that would be.

The memory of Draco and their passion swept through him. He would choose Draco rather than normal. Draco rather than privacy. He had to survive this new power, this new role. One thing he could not do was give up his own personal savior. Once you have touched the sun, everything else is cold and lifeless.

Draco entered the room shortly after Harry. He spotted Harry sitting on a chair, twisting his fingers. He walked over and took a chair next to Harry and just reached to entwine his fingers with Harry’s. They sat just like that quiet, and taking comfort in each other’s presence. It was all they needed.

Harry’s anxiety drained at the touch of Draco’s hand. So much was passing through his mind, but just Draco’s presence brought peace to his mind. They just were. That was enough.

Ron and Hermione came through the door closer to midnight. Ron sat in one of the chairs opposite Harry. They watched as Hermione walked the entire circumference of the circle, stopping to study each rune. When she was finished she moved to sit next to Harry on his other side.

“The runes are for knowledge, truth, protection, projection, vision, wisdom, compassion, strength, justice, mercy and love. I assume you will be in the middle?” She asked.

“I suppose.” Harry said, he was scared, but Draco was keeping his tension at bay, the simple stroke of that thumb against the skin of his hand was soothing.

“Do you know what else you are to do? Have you heard that voice again?” She asked.

“No. I suppose, I figure out what, in a few minutes.” Harry’s nerves were threatening his calm.

Hermione, watched the moon for a bit. “It’s time Harry. We are here for you.”

Harry nodded, Draco let go of his hand and all his fears and anxiety rushed in. He moved to sit on the cushion. He shot a look towards Draco, his home, his comfort. Draco was immediately there, on the other side of the circle, reaching for his hand, and Harry grasped it like the lifeline that it was. He did not pay attention to the rune their hands crossed, but Hermione did. She was about to say something when the room lit up with the blinding light of the full moon it was filtered to hit the block in front of Harry. A large tome appeared, bound in brown leather, heavy with old parchment, and the smell of stale ink blossomed around it. The circle and runes glowed bright and started to pulse in the light. The light burned brightest where Harry’s and Draco’s hands were connected and the rune started to spark, but neither could let go of each other’s hand. Their eyes locked, green on gray, fear, and wonder flowed into them. A voice old as time itself boomed, even though it seemed like a whisper, it was felt by all in the room.

_ Choose outsider. Inside the circle, to be bound, or let go and be divided. _

Harry’s eyes widened and watched Draco comprehend the words.

SHIT, he had done this to Draco...drug him into something possibly dangerous. His own need had endangered his angel.

Draco did not hesitate, he had already committed to Harry. He would stand with Harry no matter what would come. He took a breath and stood, not letting go, holding tight to Harry’s hand and stepped inside the circle.

The impact of the commitment from Draco, shattered any remaining walls, and stole Harry’s breath. The rune their hands had crossed, glowed and rose, winding itself over their joined hands. The light sliced part of Draco’s hand, and then part of Harry’s. Their blood came together and arced to join the circle below. Harry’s mouth began to move of its own volition, a whisper of words, only for them.

_ A piece from you, a part of me. _

_ Bound together for eternity. _

_ Bound in love, _

_ Bound in friendship. _

_ Two hearts beating, one yours one mine. _

_ Joined together for all time. _

_ Joined in fate, _

_ Joined in destiny. _

_ Forever in paradise, _

_ Forever in Hell. _

_ Two bodies drawn together, two minds molded into one. _

_ A love fought for and won. _

_ A peace to overwhelm, _

_ A passion to enflame. _

_ Together walking on water, together caught on fire. _

_ Never to be ripped asunder. _

Harry felt his soul and mind shatter, and then remade, melting with Draco’s as one. All the while Draco’s eyes never strayed, his hold never faltered, Harry was his, and he would never let go.

Winds came, blowing hard against them, but they stood against the wind. The Fire came, swirling, hot, and suffocating, tearing at them, and yet they still stood against the flames. The cold came, biting, fierce, and numbing, yet stand they did against the cold. A softness came, surrounding them, enveloping them, calming them, sealing them...And they stood together.

When everything died down, the power and force around them simmered, Harry knew he had to sit. Harry reluctantly let go of Draco’s hand, his breathing still uneven and lowered himself to sit on the cushion Draco moved to stand behind him. The rest of the runes glowed and swirled, they pulsed with a heartbeat only Harry could hear. He knew it was the heartbeat of the earth. The light pulsed, and swirled, forming into a circle that continued to revolve as it floated over Harry, settling down over his head. The circlet lowered further, seeping into his mind, flooding his brain with knowledge, and power, his body felt energized. And he saw, really saw everything, the dust on the ground, the gnat in the air, the writing on the book and the dark runes now etched on his arms.

Hermione gasped when Harry opened his eyes, they were black, pitch black. She could see things swirling in his eyes, nothing specific as it was too fast, but she was sure she would see herself in there if she concentrated long enough. It sent shivers down her spine.

_ Let the Book teach you Augur Potter. I will guide you when the Book does not. _

“Who are you?” Harry whispered.

_ Merlin of old, when you cease, you will be the next guiding voice for the future Augur. _

Harry opened the Book of Ages. The words seemed to appear as he looked and disappear when he looked away. He looked back only to read the inscription:

_ The Augur Saeculum, the Seer of the Age. The guiding hand of justice in a world of darkness. Duty to Balance, duty to life, duty to peace, and duty to the earth. Justice, truth, and mercy are your goals, visions and compassion are your tools, protection and love your legacy, wisdom and strength the cornerstone of your path. Let your bond be your peace, bringing balance to your path, and strength to your will. _

The light faded as the moon rose past the peak. Harry was left with the book, his eyes were faded to normal, but he felt more complete, more settled. Draco’s hand on his shoulder felt peaceful and right. There was a light fading from those mercury eyes as they turned to look down at Harry.

They were bonded.

Draco’s eyes smoldered, as he looked down at HIS Harry, emboldened as he had never been, he took what was his. So quick did he kneel, and his lips were on Harry’s demanding, seeking and branding. His hands held Harry to him, as he tasted and swept fire into Harry’s mouth, tasting that addiction that was Harry. 

Harry was enraptured by the strength he found in his own savior. When their eyes met, he was pulled deep within their depths. Harry found himself possessed, his mouth ravaged, his body quaking at the depth of that claim. He gave up himself to this, his eternity. Harry gave his strength, his love and his passion, taking the same that Draco had for his own… They were one.

Ron and Hermione were stunned, shocked and locked to their chairs. Reaching a trembling hand, Ron took Hermione’s cold one in his. They had just witnessed the consecration of an Augur, and a bonding. Hermione’s eyes shone with wonder, and Ron was shaking with the honor of it all.

Harry broke the kiss, and held out his hand to Draco. Draco blushed at his actions, bolder than he had meant them to be, but he took Harry’s hand and they walked out of the circle. Harry went to reach for the book and found that it flew to his hands. He shrunk it and put it in a pocket of his outer robe. He would have a lot of reading over the holidays.

“What happens now? With the bonding and all?” Harry asked, looking at Draco. “I know nothing about bonds.”

Draco smiled reassuringly, “I’m sure we can manage. It’s like marriages for muggles, only more permanent. Neither one of us can break the bond except through death.”

“Was that even legal? I mean technically I am 15 and so are you.” Harry wondered.

“Magical bonds are always legal, if done with both party's consent.” Draco answered.

“We can still live our normal lives, we will just be more attuned to each other’s emotions and needs. It’s like marriage, though I am not sure the school’s stance on living arrangements due to our age.” Draco said, pondering the last part.

“Dumbledore will not be available tonight, but possibly Professor Snape would be able to let us know.” Harry was thinking out loud.

“Harry, what does it feel like?” Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Harry thought about that, the knowledge was there, but not like he was a dictionary of world events, the information would flow when needed, and not until then. He knew he would have more visions in the future, but his tasks came first. Power to judge, power to redirect a life path, power to influence hearts and other powers he did not yet understand, were there deep within him, waiting. 

“It feels like, there is much waiting to be discovered. But I know now, with Professor Umbridge that was the manifestation of the Power to judge. I don’t know everything, like you do.” Harry grinned, “But I know if the knowledge is needed, it will be there.” Harry tried to explain, but even that just did not sound like the perfect explanation. 

“Why did your eyes go black?” Ron asked.

“When the Augur sees, at times it is a mirror of truth to be looked upon with great trepidation, and times it is a vision that produces the Augur sight, the eyes are a depiction of the abyss of the Augur’s power provided by the power of the earth flowing through him.” Harry explained.

Hermione gaped at him.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You actually sound, well different when you talk like that.” She said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“You two should go to bed, while Draco and I head down to talk to Professor Snape.” Harry said, heading for the door, Draco followed behind him quietly. 

Ron yawned and nodded, Hermione took his hand and they walked out the door. Harry and Draco followed. They headed in opposite directions, with Harry and Draco headed for the dungeons. 

Before they got to Professor Snape's quarters, Harry stopped and pierced Draco with a questioning stare. “Are you ok? With this I mean. I can still give it all up if it makes you unhappy. I could not bear it if you regret this.” Harry confessed his greatest fear. He held his breath, the ache trembling within him.

Draco was stunned. How could he not want his angel bonded with him?

Draco moved to take Harry’s hands, and watched the strain flow out of him. He understood. Harry was his own savior, his angel, his sanity...And he was the balance and peace for Harry. When they were not touching there was doubt, when they touched, there was peace.

Draco let go softly, keeping only an inch or two between their fingertips. He looked deep into emerald pools of uncertainty. “I want this Harry, I CHOSE this, with you.” He put as much emphasis on the word ‘chose’ as he needed to get his point across.

“I…” Harry started.

Draco shushed him with his finger, “Let’s talk to Professor Snape before it gets any later.”

Draco moved forward and knocked loudly, knowing that his head of House would hear, it just might take the man a minute to get presentable. And he took Harry’s hand as they waited. He held up Harry’s arm and looked at each dark rune, it was like a tattoo on Harry’s skin, sexy...definitely sexy, and he bent to taste one when the door swung open and a loud cough sounded.

Draco straightened, Harry looked up trying to look normal despite the blush.

“To what do I owe this late-night visit, Mr. Malfoy…? Mr. Potter.” Professor Snape asked, his robes impeccable as always. 

“We need to know the School’s stance on wizards our age, who have been magically bonded.” Harry asked firmly.

Severus looked between them both, something hummed between them, like the striking of a musical chord on a stringed instrument. Evidently whatever that was, satisfied the Professor’s perusal.

“We have not had a bonded couple in many years. But the rules allow for the sharing of quarters once the bond has been made, though it will have to wait, until the Headmaster can set things up. Since you both go home tomorrow, they should be settled by the time you return. IF you can be parted, I would suggest your own dorms… IF however, you cannot, I would suggest Harry’s dorm, since the Gryffindors are a bit more understanding than the rest of your group Mr. Malfoy.” Severus imparted.

The boys nodded, and Harry grinned… “My place then?”

Draco nodded, “lead the way.”

They both missed the muttered, “bloody Gryffindors.” as the Professor closed his door.


	12. Homework, Heroes and House-elves

Harry was comfortable. He did not want to wake up, or think about waking up. He tried to roll over, only to find his way hindered by something binding him. He did not want to open an eye to look, but he had to see what was holding him in his own bed.

One eye opened, the brightness of the day had not yet reached his bed since his bed curtains were drawn shut. There was enough light for him to see what was holding him down… or who. Harry smiled. Draco lay curled up along his side, one arm thrown over his stomach. The blond hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions, as far away from perfect as it could get, but on his personal savior, it was perfect.

Harry rolled towards his newly bonded, and dipped his head closer to catch those supple lips. He pressed softly, licking at the seam, begging Draco to wake and let him in. There was a soft moan and his own personal drug was offered to him. One hand stroked Draco’s warm cheek, as his tongue tasted Draco, coaxing the sleeping boy awake to join the dance.

Draco was perfectly happy not to wake up, he was warm, he was comfortable, and he was blissfully asleep. His lips were sending shockwaves down to his groin, it was painful yet wonderful. Then fire and bliss filled his mouth, and he was awake and wanting so much more, but he was not opening his eyes. Feeling the waves of pleasure while blind, increased every sensation. His arms were drug above his head and his mouth was left bereft only to have heated kisses searing his tender skin.

Harry could feel Draco’s responses, everything inside him called for his lovely savior. He grasped those pale arms and lifted them, his eyes captured by the gleam of ivory skin in the light filtering into his bed. He had to taste the skin in front of him. Harry left the sanctuary of Draco’s mouth to taste ivory flesh… Draco’s arms were not enough, but Draco was dressed. Harry wanted more as he kissed and sucked his way down one arm stopping at pulse points to let Draco’s heart beat seep into him. Harry whispered a soft spell and all the buttons on Draco’s shirt were undone. Perfection, creamy sweet perfection greeted his hungry gaze.

Draco was forced to open his eyes when the kisses stopped, his body raged for more. He stared up into a fierce emerald gaze that was sweeping his uncovered chest.

“Harry… Don’t just stare.” Draco hissed.

Harry was drawn downward, by the push of hands, and his mouth came in contact with creamy flesh. Sweet Merlin, he could die from the taste of Draco’s skin. His tongue traced every groove, followed every plane...He latched to one pink bud, pulling it into his mouth, and teasing it mercilessly with his tongue and teeth. Draco’s arching movements, and mewling cries pushed him further. He descended with his mouth, licking a trail lower still, stopping to press kisses and dip his tongue into that adorably sexy navel. His hands made quick work of Draco’s pajama trousers and green silk boxers. Draco hissed again and nearly screamed when the air hit his reddened cock.

Draco was not going to let Harry just stare at him, he was stirred up and Harry needed to keep going...His fingers ran into dark hair and pushed. He wanted that hot mouth on his skin, he craved it. His head fell back when that devilish tongue started to work on him.. And when Harry found his nipples, there were bright white spots dancing behind his eyes, he could barely breathe. His breathing became shallower the lower Harry went, his trousers were impossibly tight and his body coiled and ready to spring. When the cool air hit his hardness, it was too much sensation that he screamed, or at least tried to it was strangled with pleasure.

Harry was quick to touch the silken tip with his finger, and then his tongue. Harry could have melted on the spot, the flavor of Draco sent shockwaves through his body. Harry began to lap at Draco’s hardness, tasting each fold and stretched hardness, and every inch, until he decided to swallow it. Harry loved the feel of Draco’s heaviness in his mouth, and the beautiful cries his ministrations were producing, made his own cock jerk in time with them. His tongue flattened to trace the underside of Draco’s prick as he glided his mouth over it. He could taste his love with each of Draco’s thrusts, and addicting nectar flowing over his tongue until his throat was drenched.

Draco would be unconscious save for the pleasure within him... Harry was making him giddy with pleasure. Just the touch of those fingers made him want to release, but Harry just kept flying him higher, with no sign of their peak. Heat engulfed him and Draco cried out, his eyes stung from being unable to roll back further, his hands gripped the sheets in a death grip and his body arched into that mouth that heated furnace. The small thrusts gave him blessed friction inside that wet mouth and Draco took his pleasure until he could last no more.

Draco felt his hand be taken, and wrap around a rather larger version of his own masculinity. It was smooth silk over hard steel. When his fingers moved of their own accord, dancing and feathering out over the length, he heard Harry’s gasps become uneven.

“I’m close, don’t stop Drac…” Harry panted.

Harry needed some release, so he shrugged his pants down and away from his dripping cock. He reached for Draco’s hand and guided it to touch him. His body begged for Draco’s touch. When Draco moved his fingers against him, Harry tried to catch his breath but found it just out of reach. He wanted Draco’s touch so badly he could cry. And cry out he did when Draco’s hand closed around him tightly. That perfect thumb covered his tip in one flick and then circled before the whole hand squeezed and descended. Draco stroked his length and built an inferno with each stroke. Harry could hold back no more as his body tightened and sprung free.

Draco was mesmerized by watching Harry. He fastened his gaze on his angel’s face as he tightened his grip, he wanted to give Harry every pleasure. He loved the way the olive skin felt under his hand, and he kept going when he felt the first pull of Harry’s release. He wanted to see it all, the glory of their pleasure as it slicked over his hand and Harry’s stomach. Harry’s face in abandon, thrown back at his doing, pleasure wrenched from Harry’s sensual body. Draco finally let go and laid sated next to Harry.

“I hope you two are quite finished in there…” said a disembodied voice that had a strong Irish lilt.

Harry watched amused as the deepest blush he had ever seen flushed over Draco’s ivory skin, from his legs to his face. He would have to remember silencing charms. Harry sat up, reached through the curtain for his wand, only to have it shoved into his hand rather hard.

Harry quickly put things to right, cleaning them and re clothing them. Draco for his part just buried his head into the pillows, hoping to not have to make an appearance.

Harry got out of the bed and looked around, Ron was missing, Neville was already gone, Dean was sitting up agape on his bed, and Seamus was just grinning right back at him.

“It was fully legal… no rules broken...We are bonded and were afforded the right to sleep together.” Harry stated as if it was just another description of a potions ingredient.

Dean coughed.

“Right, with all the weirdness about you now, not only do you get to be friends, but now you are bonded to the sexiest Slytherin?” Seamus questioned, amusement hidden in his eyes.

Harry missed the amusement, he missed the question, and he even missed most of the beginning of what Seamus had said. His eyes narrowed at the ‘sexiest Slytherin’ comment.

Seamus saw the change and backed away slowly, “No harm meant Harry… Just joking with you.” Not sure what he had said to upset his green-eyed friend...Green… the green-eyed monster stared back at him...

Seamus let out a laugh… “No, worries Harry, I would not dream of trying anything… We are friends after all.” He put out his hands to placate the disgruntled man in front of him.

A pale hand reached out from behind the curtains, and captured one of Harry’s. Seamus saw the monster recede slightly and calm seemed to seep into Harry.

“Sorry, this is all new. I should have known you were only joking with me.” Harry apologized. The other two boys left the dorm quickly, giving Harry some privacy. Harry felt himself be drawn back to his bed by Draco’s hand. He sat down and stared down at Draco’s intense eyes.

“What’s wrong with me? I feel like my emotions are a bit out of whack.” Harry asked.

“It’s the newness of the bond, it will wear off a bit, or really you learn to control the emotions better. Jealousy is one of the stronger ones that need to be controlled.” Draco explained with a satisfied smile. He reached up a hand to stroke Harry’s cheek, “I’m yours Harry, and no other can claim me now. And you are mine, meant for no other.”

Harry sighed into the soothing touch, he would not revert back to his old teenage self that was not in control… He would master this.

“We need to get ready, your family will meet us at my godfather’s place tomorrow, and we get to floo there from the headmaster’s office.” Harry said trying to get them back on track.

Draco got up and looked around, surprised to see his clothes packed and at the end of Harry’s bed. He moved towards his trunk and called his traveling outfit to him, and toiletries. Harry explained where the loo was, and decided it was best to wait for Draco to finish, it would take them forever to leave if he joined him. So he sat on his bed and got out his mirror.

“Sirius?” Harry called out.

It took a few minutes, but there was his godfather, impeccably dressed and looking smart.

“Why are you dressed up?” Harry asked. Severus was not expected until tomorrow, unless there had been a change of plans he was not aware of.

“Nothing really. What’s up pup?” Sirius inquired.

“I got the book yesterday.” Harry stated.

“AND?” Sirius was not one to have details left out.

“It was an amazing ritual, the book will be interesting to say the least, there are powers that no other wizard has that I will be learning. There will be more visions, though not sure how that will work. And…” Harry started, but Draco walked in at that moment… his mouth fell open.

Every hair in place, and it glistened in the sunlight that filled the room now. His face was flushed and clean, his crisp white shirt and black blazer fit his torso beautifully… His trousers outlined…

“Harry!” Sirius shouted at him… “Stop gaping and talk to me.”

Draco looked over just in time to see a pretty blush wash over Harry who had evidently been staring. He grinned and flopped onto the bed and looked in on Sirius. “Just me cousin.”

Sirius laughed. “Hello Draco, you seem to make Harry tongue-tied… he was telling me about last night with the Book…”

“Well if he has not told you yet, we were magically bonded last night.” Draco spoke for them both as Harry seemed to shake his head out of the stupor it was in.

Sirius stared at Harry and then back at the blond. “Are you serious?”

Harry threw his head back and laughed. “We are serious…” than winked, “Sirius.”

Harry’s godfather groaned at the pun, he had walked into.

“Are congratulations in order? it was mutual correct? No manipulations?” Sirius asked eyeing Draco warily.

“Of course!” Harry snapped. When Draco’s hand touched his, his whole posture softened. “It was a surprise for us both, but not unwanted, and Draco and I were given a choice.” Harry explained further allowing his displeasure at what Sirius was implying to show.

“Congratulations then. We will have to plan celebration for when your parents arrive tomorrow. Snape will be here, so he can put in his two cents.” Sirius stated evidently getting the full brunt of Harry’s displeasure.

“So, Professor Snape is arriving early?” Harry asked, his eyebrows wagging.

Sirius groaned, “Yes, the bat owled me that he would be escorting the two of you today.”

“And that answers my original question. I think I’ll get us to the Headmaster’s office so the fireworks can begin.” Harry said.

“Harry… don’t…” Sirius was cut off by Harry muffling the mirror and banishing it to his trunk.

Draco raised an eyebrow in question.

“Sirius fancies Professor Snape.” Harry answered.

Draco’s eyes went wide, and then a grin broke out. “So the Holidays at your place are going to be filled with awkward moments and accidentally throwing them together, right?”

“Too True.” Harry said with a wicked grin.

They arrived at the Headmaster’s office just around 10 am. Harry gave the password and walked in ahead of Draco. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, a small smile played at his features. Harry was happy to see that twinkle back in those blue eyes when they landed on him.

“Welcome Harry...Draco. I heard congratulations are in order.” Albus said offering his hand to each of the boys.

“Thanks,” Harry said.

“Well Severus shall be along shortly to escort you two to Grimmauld Place. He had to return to his quarters to gather a few things.” Albus ushered them to a small couch near the fireplace. Draco and Harry sat close, Draco only touching Harry’s hand slightly.

Albus looked at Harry and smiled, “Thank you for last night, I think you and Severus were just what I needed…” his voice trailed off when he saw Harry go rigid in front of him.

Harry’s spine began to tingle and he sat up straight.

_ I heard some disturbing news Luciuss. It concerns your son. Are you aware of his loyalties? _

_ My Lord, I am seeking him out to try to make the boy see the truth. He is young and misguided, but with my guidance, I will bring him back to the fold. The prophecy is closer now, we will be successful soon my Lord. _

_ Yesss. Your son’s indiscretions can wait until we get our hands on the prophesy. _

_ I have cut my son off until he sees the right path, My Lord. _

_ Good… let the brat suffer for a while, then after I have the prophecy, we shall make him see his errors. _

_ Yes, my lord. _

_ I have a delicate task for you Lucius, my loyal servant. Something Peter cannot seem to do. _

_ I am your humble servant. _

_ Nagini is missing, she must have wondered in the ministry and gotten lost or stuck in one of the many mysterious rooms in the department of mysteries. I need you to locate her. Find her, even if you have to search each room individually. _

_ That could take months, My Lord. _

_ I don’t care if it takes years! Do you dare question me? _

Screams of pain filled Harry’s ears, tears were falling down his face. He set his jaw. He closed his eyes, and let his mind find that dark thread, hidden behind his impenetrable walls. Harry followed it to the source, he was seeing Lucius on the ground writhing in pain, and he could feel the anger flowing through him. Harry summoned his will, and found himself calling a power from deep within him to the surface. His eyes opened and flashed, black as pitch.

Voldemort stopped. Someone had just entered his mind, was watching with him.  _ Harry _

There was a smile that filled his mind. The boy was happy somewhere, that made him sick. Happiness made him want to vomit blood. The boy was connected to him… Possibly why that sniveling Arthur Weasley had survived… His own smile crept over his distorted features… He could send images to the boys’ mind… a plot started to form, that bastard Black was like family to the boy… the thought was revolting, but he would use it… the boy would think they were real… Yes, he could set up a better trap than Barty ever contrived. He put up his mind blocks before going further. He would never realize they were useless against an Augur’s penetration and persuasion.

_ Lucius pet, I have another more pressing task for you. _

_ Yes, my Lord, I am at your service. _

_ I want everything on Azkaban. When we know its weaknesses we will strike. Fish at the ministry, find me everything, and a list of who’s there now and where they are. I want the dementors… They will be faithful servants. _

_ As you wish my Lord. _

Severus had entered the Headmaster’s office to find Albus sitting across from Harry ready to reach for the boy. Draco worried yet silent expression as Harry’s rigidness captured his attention. Severus saw the tears fall, then blood started to weep from Harry’s scar after he had closed his eyes.

Severus stopped the Headmaster from interrupting, and when those eyes opened Albus and Severus gasped in unison.

There were no words to describe what they saw. Black mirrors reflecting fire, pain, restraint, hope, determination and satisfaction. If you looked, you could not look away, the abyss of the Augur had them in its thrall. Each emotion poured from Harry’s eyes into their thralled minds. They were being drawn into the abyss, to drown in emotions.

Draco watched as the Headmaster and his Head of House seem to fall deeper into a trance, and winced when they too started to sweat blood. He watched as their eyes glazed. He stood and walked with his back towards Harry and broke the connection. “Do not look, unless he directs his gaze at you.” Draco whispered to the two older wizards. Both of which slumped together on the other couch facing Harry. Their weakened eyes looked up to Draco in question.

“Harry said his eyes become an abyss of the Augur’s power or a mirror of truth or the reflection of a vision, but they are to be looked upon with great trepidation. I stopped looking when I saw the blackness seeping in before his eyes closed, you would do well to heed that.” Draco explained, transfiguring a couple of insignificant items into cloths and handed them to the older wizards to wipe their brows.

Harry felt his purpose was complete, and pulled out leaving the darkness of the mind of Voldemort. His skin felt dirty, as if the evil lingered there. When he returned to his own mind, he blinked away the scales on his eyes. And only saw Draco’s back in front of him. He reached up to wipe the sweat, and his hand came away with blood. Harry groaned, and Draco turned and knelt in front of him, taking his hands in his own. He reached to wipe Harry’s blood-soaked brow.

Draco was relieved to hear Harry come back to them, He turned and knelt, looking up into those beautiful green eyes, and waited for Harry to speak. He soothed Harry while he waited, by pressing a cloth to cleanse the blood.

“Voldemort was going to send your father to search the department of mysteries for Nagini. When your father questioned the timing, Voldemort started to torture him. I could not look at you if I let it continue. I took over inside that insidious mind. I planted the seeds for what needs to happen. His focus is away from Nagini and where it should be.” Harry explained, he looked around to see the other two older wizards looking strangely at him.

“What’s wrong with them?” Harry asked indicating the Headmaster and Severus with his chin.

“They looked into your Augur eyes while you were in Voldemort’s mind.” Draco said.

“Are you hurt?” Harry was afraid of the answer. He would have to research how not to hurt others with his new powers.

“Only drained my boy, there is much we need to learn about what happens with you.” The Headmaster replied.

Severus stood, “Shall we go?”

Both boys nodded, and gathered close to the floo and waited.

Sirius was starting to get anxious. They were late, and he had tried to get everything in order for their arrival. He hoped Harry would like the tree he had procured, and had planned for everyone to decorate when the Malfoy’s arrived. He also had gone and taken care of Harry’s room to expand it for both boys to share. They would be happy, he was sure, it wasn’t perfect, but it should do well enough.

He was pacing when the floo finally flared to life. Harry was the first to enter, then Draco. Sirius hugged Harry in welcome, but his heart started to race when the floo flared once more, and Severus in all his dark foreboding came through. It was just one moment, but their eyes met and Sirius barely caught the hitch of the darker man’s breath, before he composed himself again.

Harry was staring at the large tree in the corner of the room, it was the largest Christmas tree he had ever seen. “Wow” was all he could say. Sirius reiterated Harry’s wow, but towards the dark man who joined them.

The ebony hair was perfect, not greasy, nor unkempt. The shine glowed around the pale face with strong features, and impossibly black eyes that seemed to be accepting of Sirius’ gaze. Sirius could not help himself, he was a parched man, and Severus was his water. His billowy robes were gone, in their place was a tailored black overcoat, buttons hidden so only a straight line led from his waist up to the opening, revealing a small amount of pale flesh at Severus’ throat. The man was imposing, yet alluring, and always a step away.

Harry’s movement towards the tree, jolted Sirius out of his musings. “Thought we could decorate it all together pup. When the Malfoy’s arrive tomorrow of course.” He explained, breathlessly

“I’d like that.” Harry grinned, unaware that the smile of pure rapture on his face had captured the eyes of the world, his world.

Draco had come through the floo, expecting an elegant, clean room similar to those at the manor. This sitting room was dusty, dark and barely used by the looks of it. There was a rather large Christmas tree in the corner, at least it was decent. He almost laughed at the two older men as they stood transfixed in the presence of one another. To his credit, the only indication Severus showed to anything was the glint that fell into his eyes at Sirius’ stare. But when Harry smiled, Draco’s world became centered, focused wholly on his angel. The joy that radiated from Harry seemed to reach out to him and wrap him up and blossom within him. The room seemed so much more acceptable under that glow.

“I’ll show you to your rooms so you can freshen up. I’ll have lunch ready by 12 or so… You all do like cucumber sandwiches and tomato bisque, right?” His eyes were on Severus, Harry he knew would eat anything, and he really did not care what Draco thought.

“That would be acceptable.” Severus replied and looked over at Harry, “Can you look into the Book and see what you can find on the eyes? We need to be more prepared for next time.”

“What next time? What happened? Harry?” Sirius totally focused on his godson, worry filling out his features.

“My eyes, whenever I use an Augur power, they reflect that power. If someone looks directly into my eyes, without direction from me, there are some consequences. I will have to look to see if there is something I can do to control them, or protect others around me.” Harry said, trying to hang his head.

Severus moved forward, put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “We do not blame you, nor must you blame yourself for not being able to control that. Do not let this be another burden of guilt, accept what is, Harry.”

Harry nodded, a little sheepishly, he was a grown man… or he was, this emotional conflict would have no control over him. He must remember to let go the little things, that is what his mind healer had instructed. He would be the man he was, regardless of a younger body and time enough to live lifetimes. He would be composed.

Severus watched the boy, warring emotions filled those green eyes. Then almost as swiftly a mask started to fall over Harry’s face.

Draco reached past Severus, his hand moving to cup Harry’s face. “No mask Harry. We will work together through everything, but no mask...Just Harry...Remember you are human, and allowed to be.” his thumb stroked Harry’s cheek. Severus stepped aside, and watched Harry’s face come into full focus, calm, but open.

Draco reached down and took Harry’s hand, turned to his cousin, “Lead the way.”

Sirius nodded and they walked through to the dark corridor, silently. The stairs were dark and knotted, but sturdy. Sirius stopped on the third floor, beside a tall door. “Your room Harry, Draco. My room is just three doors down, and Severus…” He turned to the potions master, “Yours is across the hall from mine.”

Harry opened the door and he and Draco went inside. Draco closed the door and took Harry to the bed and they laid down just resting in each other’s arms.

Sirius walked the few doors further and turned, his tongue caught in his throat. He indicated to the door, and just stood there staring.

Severus would find the mutt’s actions amusing if he had not been just as taken with the man as Sirius obviously was with him. In this moment, he had two paths, pursue or run. Well, he did have homework to accomplish…

“I do rather like you better this way mutt… Silence does wonders for my nerves.” Severus taunted, and waited…

Sirius felt rather indignant, his baser nature was telling him to retort, yet something warned that this was a trap of some sort. He opened his mouth to retort, his baser nature winning out. Then the wind was knocked out of him and heat was flowing from his mouth to his cock in just seconds.

Severus saw his signal, the mutt rose to the occasion. Severus moved quickly, pinning the man to the wall, and his own thin lips sought those of the other dark man. The rough mustache sent sensational shivers through him, but he wanted to fully taste, to really know...he licked the seam of Sirius’ lips, and delved in when the man beneath him sighed, parted those lips and melted against the wall. Severus took, he did not dance, he did not savor, he demanded, took for himself alone. His senses were hit with a wall of deep passion, hands fisted in his hair painfully, and the other man surrendered. Severus devoured everything, the lips, the tongue, the flavor of cinnamon and mint. He broke the kiss just as fast as he started it, opened his door, and looked back at the very sexy ravished mutt… “I see your silence is easily won.” and he closed the door.

Harry lay on the bed, resting in Draco’s arms. He was restless though, and got up and began to pace. Draco just watched from the comfort of the bed.

Harry moved over to the desk, and pulled the shrunken book from the pocket of his pants. He unshrunk the book, and it took over the entirety of the desk space as he opened it. He stared at blank pages, unsure what he needed to do to read it again. Draco got up and stood behind him, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Harry relaxed into that warming touch and closed his eyes. He felt like he was falling into himself, searching for a spark within him. There within the core of his magic was that blue spark, that was what he needed, and he reached for it.

Draco sensed the restlessness in Harry. He would only rest once he found his answers. Draco could only wait, and offer what support he could. When Harry sat down and opened the book, Draco could not stand to see the strain seeping from him. He moved to offer his support, he knew they were connected by touch, and this he would offer gladly. He felt Harry relax into his touch and smiled, Harry was his, always his. There was a steadiness that flowed out of Harry, and Draco felt the shift. Harry’s voice filled his ears, it was soft, and melodic as it read from the pages Draco could not see.

“The eyes of the Augur summon the power of the earth. They cleanse, judge, reflect, and portent. In the thrall of the abyss, empathy is assimilated for those close enough to look, resulting in unconsciousness but no damage. Enemies are drowned in their own afflictions, loyalty is needed to survive the thrall, and those who still hold doubt will be washed with power overwhelming. Steadfast loyalty will only be held enough to impart empathy to balance the burden, but a bondmate can resist all. Blessing for the Augur to retain a bondmate, resistant to the thrall for equal partnership. Curse for the Augur to retain a bondmate, a tool for enemies to use. With the power of a strong bond, consent from the willing, an Augur and bondmate become one in times of great need.” Harry’s voice carried, clear, and spellbinding.

Harry’s hands moved over the page, and then it turned with the motion of his raised hand, and his voice was weaving more magic around Draco as he read more.

“The first power to learn and master is the projection. Projection of body or of influence. A tool to guide others with wisdom and kindness, a weapon to construct an equal battlefield. Seek out the power within, flow like water to the mind of another taking only what you need. Speak with the conviction of steel found within. Meditate, commune and be guided to and from your destination.” Harry whispered the words, the information flowing into him.

Draco noticed as Harry read, the darkening of one rune on Harry’s arm. He could not take his eyes away, the darkness was a contrast on the olive skin. Again he had the craving to taste them, but he held, he would stand until such time as Harry was finished.

Harry felt the words, he did not just read them. He let go the spark, and the scales fell once again. Once again he felt the warmth of Draco’s hands on his shoulders.

He turned his face to look up, “So it seems you can resist me.” a grin spread over his face.

Draco reached down and took one of Harry’s arms, and brought one of those runes close to his mouth. His eyes locked onto the green jewels below him, and he reached with his tongue to taste. Harry’s skin was addicting, but there was a more spicy taste when he licked the rune. Harry’s eyes seemed to darken, not black, but not green. Draco raised the arm, until he was cradling it and he sucked the skin, rune and pulse into his mouth. Harry hissed. Something soft, yet edged, escaped his lips.  _ Seyhas morthes.  _ Draco shivered, and bit down gently, massaging Harry’s vein with his teeth, then soothing with his tongue, savoring the rich spice that flowed from Harry to his tongue. He dipped his head lower to taste another rune, the one closest to Harry’s inner elbow, a different, yet heady spice exploded over his tongue, almost like cloves. Harry’s breathing was erratic, and the pulse under Draco’s mouth was pounding.

Harry could not look away from the dark steel that was staring down at him. One swipe of that pink tongue had Harry hard, but when it reached the rune, it was a pang deep ache that swept over him. He could not resist the words that escaped him in Parseltongue,  _ My blood sings. _ Harry’s arm was being savored, and yet with each movement of Draco’s mouth, lightning was pulsing through him, and he wanted to let that mouth taste every part of him, including the part that was throbbing with a pleasure bordering on pain.

A loud knock sounded on their door, and Draco let go Harry’s arm… They were both breathing heavily, but Harry’s voice sounded well enough, “Come in.”

“Kreacher is to tell you, Lunch is ready. Nasty half-blood.” the elf’s eyes landed on Draco, “Pardon, Master Malfoy, you are also requested.”

Draco was about to berate the house-elf, when Harry stood, and sent him a warning look.

“Thank you Kreacher, you have honored the house of Black with your obedience.” Harry said, bowing slightly to the elf.

The elf looked a bit confused, then let out a huff and shuffled away.

“What was that for?” Draco asked, slightly perturbed.

“He is more valuable than he looks. He must be treated with kindness and respect. I have neglected to talk to Sirius about that. I will remedy that after lunch. Promise me no matter what he mutters, you will only speak kindly, his attachment to the Black Family runs deep, and his loyalty once earned is priceless.” Harry implored.

“I promise, only because you asked so nicely.” Draco replied, and bent to give Harry a quick kiss, but one that lingered on the lips.

They both left and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. At least that place was not as dingy as the rest of the house Draco noted.

When everyone had arrived and were seated, Kreacher served the meal, clunking plates unceremoniously in front of Sirius and Harry, while being less offending to Draco. After he left them to their food, Harry figured now was the time to speak on the elf.

“Sirius, I have neglected something of great importance. Do you think you could listen with an open mind?” Harry asked, figuring he should start by outlining the importance of it, garnering enough of Sirius’ curiosity. “When we finish with lunch, I’d like to talk to you about something in the room with your family tree.” Harry suggested.

Severus’ eyebrow went up, but Draco just went on eating. They ate in relative silence, until Harry decided to share with them the contents of what he found in the book about his eyes and their power.

Severus listened intently, “I will say that there were no doubts in me about who you are Harry, possibly only the understanding of your Augur powers.”

“That may have been enough for the eyes to have affected you with the empathy link as it did, hopefully, this does not happen often.” Harry offered.

“I wished I could have seen it.” Sirius murmured, he missed most things, and this just another one of those interesting things he missed yet again because he was captive to this house.

After finishing their lunch, Harry walked out of the kitchen to the room with the Black family tree. He had spent much time during his stay at Grimmauld place during the war and later on his occasional London trips staring at the tree. Harry moved closer, placing his hand, like he had done so many times, over Regulus, then Sirius, then Andromeda for Tonks.

“Harry?” Sirius asked quietly, watching his godson with interest. His place on the tree he would understand Harry’s attachment, but Regulus and Andromeda, those puzzled him.

“What do you remember about your brother, Sirius?” Harry asked quietly.

“He was mother’s proudest achievement, he followed all the Black family traditions and joined the ranks of the Dark Lord when he was but 16. He got in too deep and was most likely killed by Voldemort for trying to leave, he was more sensitive than most Death Eaters.” Sirius said.

“He was brave. He died a hero. If you believe anything, believe he died a hero. He was sensitive, in an area where you are not and you must learn to be.” Harry’s eyes met his godfathers. Sirius did not understand. And Harry knew he must show him. Project.

Harry closed his eyes, calling within himself for the power that waited.

Sirius was confused. His brother was no hero, he worked for Voldemort. He watched his godson, waiting for the explanation. When Harry opened his eyes, he was unable to move, unable to look away, transfixed on the images flowing in Harry’s black eyes.

Harry reached, and felt the images called to him. He let them flow, like water caressing a rock. He reached for Sirius, connecting their hands.

_ Regulus stood over Kreacher. “Listen to what My Lord asks of you. You must come home to me when you are finished. Do you understand? I order you to come home to me.” _

_ “I will Master Regulus.” and Kreacher disappeared with a pop. _

_ Regulus paced for hours, worry etched onto his face. A weak pop sounded and he ran, cradling the house-elf in his arms. “Tell me what happened.” _

_ “I obeyed, Master.” Kreacher stated, then described the events. _

_ Regulus was shaking, upset and outraged by the end of the tale. “I will make it right Kreacher, I will make it right.” _

The images blurred and then reformed.

_ “Take me Kreacher, I must go.” Regulus told the distraught elf. _

_ “It is too dangerous Master Regulus. I must protect you.” Kreacher implored. _

_ “I order you to take me there, I order you to feed me the potion, and I order you to switch the lockets and come home.” Regulus said, his tone firm, yet kind. _

_ “Kreacher, will obey, but Kreacher is saddened.” The elf cried. _

_ Kreacher fed the maddening potion to Regulus, cup after cup, tears streaming down the leathered face, “I want to stop it Master, but you ordered me.” _

_ While the elf replaced the locket with the fake, Regulus crawled to the edge of the lake to drink. _

_ “No! Master Regulus must not!” The elf cried, too late...The young man was drug beneath the surface by dead hands. _

The image swirled once more.

_ Harry stood on top of the Astronomy Tower with Hermione and Ron staring at the note in his hand. _

_ “To the Dark Lord, _

_ I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more." _

_ R.A.B _

Sirius was released and fell backward landing on his backside with a loud thump.

Harry moved over him, his eyes back to their green, but filled with tears. He reached out a hand towards his godfather, and lifted him up.

“You weren’t kidding about those eyes Harry.” Sirius said, trying to make light of the situation.

“Do you understand what you need to do now?” Harry asked.

“Kreacher.” Sirius said, that was all that was needed. The elf was bitter because he had lost his biggest ally and friend in Regulus. The elf had doted on his brother, and it seemed, his brother had doted on the elf as well.

Harry nodded, “We need him on our side, and that is one reason we need to allow Mundungus to pilfer the place. He is an important key in gaining Kreacher’s trust, but we do not have to wait for that to show him the kindness he deserves. Elf, wizard, muggle, or whatever creature, they all deserve respect.”

“I will do my best, Harry. I feel less of a godfather and more of a teenager today.” Sirius said, looking chastised.

Harry walked over to the man, and embraced him, “I still need you in my life Sirius, that will never change. You are my family blood or not. And you once said that all wizards are related somehow right?”

Sirius squeezed Harry tight, “Yes I did, it would be something like that you remember.”

“Well we must have tea and biscuits today…” Harry added with a grin.

“What’s so special about tea and biscuits?” Sirius inquired.

“Homework…” Harry quipped wagging his eyebrows. “Let me help with something though.”

Harry reached up and undid two top buttons of Sirius’s shirt, stepped back with an assessing gaze. He pulled out his wand, and let a bit of wind come out and mussed Sirius hair a bit. He finally smiled. “Dashing… just what the Homework calls for.”

Sirius did not want to ask, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know, since he recognized the mischief in Harry’s eyes.

“Kreacher.” Sirius called, more softly than usual.

“Blood traitor master, and half-blood whelp...” the elf muttered under his breath.

Sirius was about to berate the elf, but Harry’s hand on his arm stopped him. He would have to try to win the elf, kindness was bitter to him at the moment, but he would be a better man.

“Bring tea and biscuits to our sitting room, please.” Sirius instructed gently.

“Use the newest set, Kreacher, we do not want to soil the treasures of the House of Black.” Harry supplied, earning him a surprised look from the elf.

When the elf left Sirius turned a questioning glance at him.

“He reveres everything that belongs to the House of Black, and as long as we are not on his good side, it is best we compliment and show courtesy to that which he reveres,” Harry explained.

Harry walked out to the sitting room to find Draco and Severus both reading, and settled in armchairs facing the fire.

“Homework, I see, Professor Snape. Well I have added to your stack for the day… Tea and biscuits will arrive shortly.” Harry said with a grin. The potions master did not exchange such pleasantries, he only glanced over at Sirius.

The brat was teasing him, but he could use some tea right now. The book was leading nowhere, and it was only myths about the Augurs, nothing more. Fire from their mouths… ridiculous. He ignored the boy’s assertions, and glanced up at Sirius to gauge how much the mutt knew. His gaze was caught, arrested. The mutt looked delectable, his skin flaunted by his unbuttoned shirt, and that hair looked ready for him to… Severus looked away quickly, trying to will his impertinent erection away.


	13. Honors from the House of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ A continuation of the same day well it builds on the previous day where the last chapter lets off.. and there is one more chapter to this same day as well... Sometimes there is just a lot going on in Harry's world. :D I thought I would share some things... When I write Harry and a little bit for Dumbledore, I listen a lot to Christina Perri's song Human...take a listen, it truly is my idea of Harry. For the Magical scenes such as Umbridge or Dung... 'My songs know what you did in the dark' by Fall Out Boys. Augur book and upcoming Merlin talks, Lily's Theme from the soundtracks... Listening to these might give you a 'feel' for how I feel my perception of these characters.

Harry had hidden himself away for the remainder of the day. He wanted to ensure that Hedwig had arrived with his packages, and wanted to hide them. He was also working on Kreacher’s gift for tomorrow afternoon. Sirius had agreed, knowing that he had no plans for that particular room. They would have time out of the house tomorrow, and Sirius told him that Mundungus had been well aware. He would ward his treasures and many others around the house that evening. This left certain areas open for Mundungus’ pilfering to only what could be spared.

His packages had arrived, and he went about wrapping them himself, a touch of muggle that marked it as from Harry. One for each Severus, Sirius, Lucius, Narcissa, Molly and Arthur, and two for Draco. He had already sent off the others.

Remus and Tonks got tickets to spend the Holiday in Spain… it was a hint from Harry. Andromeda and Ted received a beautiful carpet for their dining room from one of her favorite places, Saudi Arabia, it looked just like the one she had shown him when he visited Teddy for his 8th birthday. Hermione, who always loved her books, he had decided not to give her a book this year, but instead, sponsored a library in her name close to the town she and her parents lived in. The letter from the mayor should arrive on Christmas day. For Ron, he commissioned Ollivander to make a new wand for him. He had worked so much better with his hazel wand with unicorn hair core. The wand was described by Mr. Ollivander as being harshly loyal, and would die if Ron ever died, and would never work for any other. Harry sent the dimensions to Ollivander in November and was assured its Christmas arrival, though was cautioned that the choice was the wand’s in the end, and to return it if it did not work. Harry knew it would, he was descriptive, he knew the tree and the unicorn that was the perfect match for Ron.

The Twins should receive a second installment on his investment and a list of ideas.

Bill and Fleur, who had recently started dating, received a holiday to France to visit the Delacour family for Christmas. Charlie should have received his letter on the dragon in Gringotts, and his present of Troll made coveralls that can withstand the hottest Dragon fire. Harry only hoped that Charlie of all people could rescue the poor creature. Percy got a stationary set and his own owl… Harry was a bit off on what that boy liked. For Ginny, he had sent her the entire Quidditch ensemble that every chaser would dream of… He smiled when he remembered her face when she was hired for the Holyhead Harpies.

He had sent a few baubles and knickknacks off to the teachers at Hogwarts, Albus might not like his gift, but he had charmed it so the headmaster could not refuse and well he also did the same for Aberforth. The men will be portkeyed by a book with an undetectable on it, to Bermuda… With their magical signatures tuned to the book, they would not be able to be more than 100 feet away from each other… The resort was well aware they were to share a room with two beds as well. They could not leave each other alone until two days after Christmas when the binding charm will wear off. He did make sure his signature was prominent on both cards. His real gift to Albus would wait though, until after he succeeded. Then and only then, will he impart what he knows Albus needs more than anything else.

Harry finished his wrapping and placed each item appropriately inside the trunk in the old master bedroom, and cast a vanishing charm to hide them from prying eyes.

Harry left the room and warded the room so that Mundungus would not look here. He went down the hall warding various rooms, and leaving others open. When he went down the stairs he did the same for the library, but left the kitchen open so Kreacher’s cupboard would be available.

He joined the rest of his party in the sitting room, they would retire to bed in a little while. Harry sat down next to Draco, who was reading a book on the history of potions. Harry laid his head in Draco’s lap and closed his eyes, not opening them when Draco’s free hand started carding fingers through his hair. For Harry, just simply being close was everything. It was like letting go of himself to the care of someone else and not having any worries.

Sirius was the first to mention retiring for the evening and left to claim his bed. Severus followed silently behind the man. Draco only grinned as he nudged Harry. “They are leaving very close together, care to spy?”

“No...It’s one thing to want their happiness, but it’s another to have my stomach spoiled by the sight of two men, that I consider father figures, doing something that I only want to see with you.” Harry said.

“You're right, it would be rather awkward. Let’s give them a few minutes to clear the hallway and make our way loudly to our room.” Draco conceded he had not considered the effects of seeing his teacher and Harry’s godfather otherwise engaged… he grimaced.

“See… not a pretty idea is it.” Harry said closing his eyes again, “Now, you, are a much better picture…” Draco smiled and went back to reading and stroking Harry’s unruly locks.

Severus watched as the man reached for the knob of his door, and he pressed up against the man’s back pinning him to the door. One thin hand reached and pulled back Sirius’ hair uncovering that flesh that had taunted him since lunch. “Do you enjoy teasing me?” Severus whispered into the curve of Sirius’ ear. 

“I had no idea of such a thing…” Sirius replied breathlessly.

“You wanted my eyes on you, mutt… you have them. My heart will be harder to win.” Severus cooed into that neck. He bent to take a long breath, dragging the scent into his lungs, letting it fill him up, seep into his senses. The temptation of the flesh was too much, and he bit down gently, licking at the skin which puckered into his waiting mouth. Sirius’ gasp delighted him, urged him further, pressing his hardened length into the curve of that beautifully defined arse in front of him… “Do you want more, pet.” Severus asked rubbing his painfully hard prick into Sirius’ heated softness…

“Yes!” Sirius cried out.

“Shhh…Let's not wake the whole house.” Severus said bringing his free hand up to touch those sinful lips. Sirius parted them and started sucking on first one finger then two. Severus was trying to check himself, he would not lose control here and now, but the mutt was threatening his great control, pushing back against him. His whole body was tightening. Severus stepped back, taking his hand and hardness with him. Sirius turned around, his eyes filled with lust.

“Good night pet.” Severus spoke softly, entered his room, and shut the door.

Sirius was desperately trying to get to his room, all day in the presence of Severus was making it harder to hide his near-constant erection. He felt like he was 17 all over again… those black eyes on him did what they always had done. He had not heard the footsteps, but when his body was blanketed from behind, he could barely breathe. That voice was sex for his ears, and they would orgasm from that voice if they could. Sirius was nearly there, painfully hard up against the door, and when Severus bit down, he had nearly exploded like a randy teenager. The evidence of Severus’ returned need made him ache, his arse ached, his prick wept at the contact. His mouth was then filled with delicious fingers, he wanted to taste all of Severus, but would settle for fingers. He felt bereft when Severus left him there wanting, needing. He had turned around to see fire blazing in those obsidian eyes that matched his own. He could not even reply to Severus’ ‘Good night pet’.

Sirius entered his room quickly and locked the door and silenced it, he laid on the bed...fully intending to wank himself to completion, but something stopped him... Merlin it hurt, but he would wait. Sirius undid his spells and walked to his bathroom to take a very cold shower.

Harry had fallen asleep in Draco’s lap, and the blond just kept on reading until he too fell asleep, comfortable and happy a smile on his face. Neither witnessed the turning of the elf. 

Kreacher entered, and cleared away the remains of the last tea and crumbs. He eyed the boys on the couch. He knew what the half-blood was. Augur’s bleed power that no magical creature could deny. The kindness he was shown today, reminded him of his poor Master Regulus. The boy could not be that bad, choosing a Malfoy as his mate. Kreacher would ponder the matter more. He snapped his fingers, pulled the conjured blanket over the half-blood, and then snapped his fingers so that the Malfoy would have cushioning charms so his neck would not be so bad when he woke. Kreacher left the room with dishes in tow, a frown still imprinted on his face, but a small warmth growing in his withered heart.

Narcissa was the first to enter through the floo, and her smile reached her eyes as she glowed with joy. She had hoped to surprise Draco by arriving early and having his favorite breakfast waiting. Instead, she just looked at the two cuddled on the couch and it touched her heart. Draco was leaning back on the couch his head pillowed against the corner of the arm and back, one hand laid over the heart of the dark-haired boy whose head was in Draco’s lap. She was startled out of her musings when her husband arrived behind her, quiet as ever even as he moved up behind her and captured her waist.

“They look comfortable. Why were they not in their own rooms?” He asked, after kissing her cheek in greeting. Narcissa just shrugged, “I just got here myself.”

Evidently the commotion, made one silver eye open, looking around to see who had disturbed him. Both eyes widened into a smile when he saw his parents there. He gazed down at Harry who looked so peaceful.

“We have news, let me wake sleeping beauty so we can both share it.” Draco spoke quietly to his parents, a grin threatening his lips.

Draco shook Harry gently, “Harry wake up, my parents are here.”

Harry grunted, rolled over and promptly fell onto the carpet. This, of course, woke him up brilliantly, and embarrassingly. He grumbled at the sound of Draco’s soft laughter.

“Glad to be amusing…” Harry mumbled, trying to straighten himself to greet Draco’s parents properly. He looked around for his wand and picked it up. He cast a few freshening charms for body, breath and clothing before bowing to the couple in front of him.

“I beg your pardon, thank you for coming, welcome to Grimmauld Place.” Harry said rather formally.

“Your manners continually amaze me, Mr. Potter.” Narcissa exclaimed delightedly.

“Mr. Potter.” Lucius inclined his head.

Harry looked the man over, he did not see any injuries. “You are well? Do you have any injuries that need attending? I can help if you have need.”

Narcissa was the only one with questioning eyes, concern etched there.

“I am quite well, Mr. Potter. Thank you for your concern.” Lucius offered.

“Please take a seat.” Harry gestured to the various seating arrangements in the room.

Narcissa descended gracefully into an armchair to be flanked by her standing husband.

“Draco dear, what news did you have to impart.” she asked.

Draco stood and moved next to Harry, a smile on his face. It was so beautiful that Harry stared for just a moment longer than necessary basking in the sunshine of Draco’s smile. Draco nodded to Harry, and they both turned to his parents, Draco placing his hand in Harry’s. It seemed the Malfoy’s understood that significance since both their eyes widened a bit.

“We were magically bonded during the Augur ceremony. It was consensual.” Harry said, adding the last bit just in case they questioned anything.

Both parents smiled, genuine, unmasked smiles of joy at both boys. Harry was blown away to see each without a mask for the first time. He saw where his own personal savior got all his beauty.

“Congratulations.” They said in unison.

“We planned to have a small celebration later this evening, cousin.” Sirius said from the doorway.

Both the Elder Malfoy’s rose and greeted Sirius with respect, their Malfoy mask back in place.

“We have a short excursion planned for later today, nothing fancy or anything, but Harry said we need to leave the house for a few hours… Augur tasks in play and all.” Sirius said, giving his godson a wink.

“I have a place in mind, somewhere we won’t be recognized, and somewhere where we can all relax for just a bit, as soon as we all have breakfast and Professor Snape is ready, we will go, I will have to apparate all of you though, since no one knows where were are going.” Harry stated.

“Harry, all of us? That will take some time.” Draco asked.

“Not really, we will go all at once.” Harry stated

“All of us at once?” Draco asked again, surprise in his tone.

“Yeah…” Harry looked around to all the eyes on him, “What?”

“A wizard can only apparate two others besides himself.” Sirius inserted.

“I guess that other wizards have not tried then,” Harry smirked, “Watch...” Harry stood in the middle, with the four others around him. He raised his wand and strings flew out and wrapped around each wrist, and then he turned before anyone had a chance to protest….

Harry concentrated hard, his mind focused on the kitchen, but also the table, and he envisioned which person would be in what chair…

They all landed perfectly in their respective chairs, the only miscalculation was the placement of Sirius, and his chair was already occupied by Severus Snape. This prompted the professor to dump his entire cup of tea all over the floor when his host landed on his lap.

Harry bellowed out a laugh, "Sorry sir, just demonstrating that apparition can be accomplished with more than two wizards in tow."

Sirius was scrambling to remove himself from the embarrassing situation, when two strong arms circled his waist. He went still. Severus maneuvered the mutt to a more comfortable position. He then called the tea and biscuits back over and started to partake as if nothing had happened.

Harry was grinning widely, Draco groaning, trying to avert his eyes. Lucius only raised an eyebrow, and Narcissa with all her grace and elegance, began pouring tea for everyone. Severus was happy with the reception. He had made his claim publicly, and Sirius seemed receptive to his court. This could go very well indeed. He was always in control, and Sirius did not seem to mind letting him control the situation. That boded well for them.

"So, how many can you apparate, Mr. Potter. Though I admit, I was a bit frightened." Narcissa spoke softly, with an admonishment inflected in her tone.

"Last time I counted, well at least in my vision, and I have retained all of my abilities” Harry pointed out before continuing “was 37. I had to apparate more than half the Wizengamot when there was a raid against the ministry during one of the most high profile trials since the end of the second Great War." Harry said. He stopped there, not wanting to say too much. His team had eventually captured the Elder. The trial was a public relations nightmare, the Elder had worked alone, but had support from the darker elements of society. He was kissed shortly after his sentencing, Harry never got to find out why he had done what he did, and Harry never got closure. He hoped his efforts to date will mitigate what he presumed the cause for the destruction the Elder had wrought.

Harry was drawn out of his musings by the continued gape of Severus, the shocked Sirius, and the stunned Malfoy's, all of them.

"What?" Harry asked, as if the act and task were normal. "I didn't do it often...I hate apparating, it makes me feel unwell. Flying is more my style.., I can only carry three that way if it makes you all feel better."

They all still looked at him dumbstruck.

Harry got up and stormed out... If anything people acting like it was some big thing made Harry more nervous and disgruntled. He walked all the way up to his room and shut the door and threw himself on the bed. He could fume if he liked. Who cares how many people he can apparate or fly? What does it matter? Nothing to gape at, as if he were some sort of alien. The door opened softly. Harry didn't look. He already knew who it was.

Draco sat on the bed next to his prone figure, rested a hand on his shoulder, lightly. Harry flinched, then settled, everything settled. "You alright?" Draco asked, his voice full of concern.

"I over-reacted. In front of your parents. I feel so juvenile. I really hate being something other than ordinary. You would think I would get over that by now." Harry said with a deep sigh, his soul was weary.

"Come, let’s go back, it will be ok you will see." Draco said standing, taking his hand.

Harry let Draco lead him back down the stairs. Sirius had found his own chair by the time they walked into the kitchen once more.

Harry turned to the table, "I apologize, sometimes my emotions get the better of me with the newness of this bond. I am not as composed as Professor Snape or yourselves." He said nodding to the Malfoys, "I will try to do better."

"Harry, dear, what did we do that upset you so?" Mrs. Malfoy inquired softly.

It was Draco that spoke for him this time, Harry allowed it. "Harry is just Harry, and when it's pointed out that he is different or there is a reaction to his powers or abilities, he becomes a bit irrational." Draco's arm poked into Harry's side, as he shot a grin towards his dark-haired angel.

“Though I promise nothing, I will try to be more graceful in withholding any inclination to be shocked. Harry, it is alright to be something extraordinary, the world is filled with extraordinary talent. Without them we would be blind to so much beauty in the world.” Narcissa spoke softly and Harry let her words filter into his soul.

Harry smiled at her. They all ate breakfast in silence. Once everyone had finished eating, Draco looked at Harry, excitement in his eyes.

“So where are you taking us?” Draco was so full of excitement that Harry wanted to laugh. He loved the playful side of Draco.

“To see the Faroe Islands, or at least one of them. It has a spectacular ocean view and the cliffside is amazing, perfect for an outing and to relax and breathe in nature.” Harry said. His face glowing, it had been a spot he found during an investigation. He had only ever visited alone. But he would like to share it.

They all stood and Harry stepped into the middle, “Ready?”

They all nodded and waited, Harry raised his wand and once again their wrists were caught and Harry apparated them away. Harry pictured the sea, and the beautiful beach, and how each person would be seated gently on the various rock outcroppings. They all landed beautifully just how he envisioned it.

They spent hours exploring, relaxing and enjoying the ocean atmosphere. Harry felt rejuvenated as he always had. He just wasn’t sure if they had been away long enough and if Mundungus had taken the bait. Harry moved to one of the further outcroppings. He would see if it was time to return, the other part of the projection power would help him now if he could focus enough of his energy to separate from his body. Harry turned inward, meditating on his goal. His body was holding him captive, he had to convince it to let him go. He forced his will to cover his body, letting his spirit detach. He was out of his body for only a second before he was sucked back in. 

Harry started to breathe slower, focusing on where he wanted to be, then reached for his spirit and pushed with his will. He saw the walls of Grimmauld, and floated through to the sitting room, ransacked, and then the kitchen, where he saw Kreacher crying and banging his head against a cupboard. They could come home now, it was done. 

Harry realized he did not how to go back, he started to panic… Why did he not read how to get back to his body? Heat started to fill him, reach for him, it was warmth, and comfort, Home. Draco was guiding him back. Harry thought only of Draco, and then he was opening his eyes, looking into tear-streaked silver. Harry then felt a punch to his gut, enough to knock the wind out of him.

“What were you doing, trying to kill yourself?” Draco raged at him all the while cradling his body.

“Draco…” Harry did not get a chance to explain, his lips were covered by quivering pink ones, salty sadness flowed over his tongue.

Harry let Draco have his kiss, his hands reached to caress those soft cheeks. When they parted they were breathless and heated.

“It is safe to return now, I was just checking… I did not know how to return, but you guided me back.” Harry explained.

Draco pouted, “I should not have had to. You should have waited, told me what you were doing, you scared me.”

“I love you, I was wrong not to tell you. I will next time… I promise.” Harry conceded.

“You are so stupid sometimes, but I love you too...git!” Draco said before another quick kiss. They both stood up to go down to the rest of the party. Harry wiped Draco’s tears away and then pulled the blond into another heated kiss. Then they joined the rest of their family.

Draco was looking for Harry, he had found an interesting rock, not sure if it would be a stone he could use for a potion. Harry would probably know. He spotted the black hair atop one of the rock outcroppings and climbed up. Harry did not look well, his face was pale, his eyes open and… Vacant?

“Harry?” Draco called as he reached the top.

Dread slowly flowed through Draco’s veins. He touched Harry’s face, it was cold. Fear crashed over him in waves of misery. Harry was everything to him. He laid a hand on Harry’s chest, Harry was still breathing, but his face, left Draco feeling hollow. He shook Harry with no response. What was wrong, where did he go? Draco gathered Harry into his arms as fear started suffocating him… Tears were burning his eyes, his throat was closing, panic was starting to set in, and he kissed Harry’s face over and over. “Harry” Draco whispered, calling desperately to his angel… Harry couldn’t leave him. Draco was floating in a sea of shadow when relief flooded him as Harry moved, then rage… What had Harry done, what had he been thinking, stupid man…

“It is done, there will be a bit of ransacking, but that is to be expected,” Harry looked to Sirius, “You will let me take the lead with Kreacher, and just continue with the appropriate respect.” Sirius nodded. 

Harry looked at Lucius, and Narcissa, unsure how to broach the subject. He opted for truth.

“I have asked that all guests in our house treat Kreacher with kindness and respect. Even if he does not say things that are nice or cordial. He should be better with you since you are pure-bloods, as he takes the Black Family stance on blood relations. He is important, and has accomplished a great service not only in my vision, but in the past. When all is done, I will let you all know of another hero who lost his life to the Dark Lord’s plans.”

Lucius and Narcissa both nodded, “We will respect your request, though odd, Mr. Potter.” it was Lucius who replied for both of them.

Harry raised his wand, looking around once more to make sure everyone was ready, and he apparated them back to Grimmauld Place.

Shock at the destruction was quickly replaced by Kreacher’s wails… “That filth… thief!”

Harry walked over to the distraught elf. “Kreacher, fetch Mundungus… and what he took and bring it all back here. Sirius and I will take care of it.” Kreacher looked to Sirius, “I give you an order to obey all of Master Harry’s commands.” Kreacher left with a crack.

“How long do you think he will be gone?” Draco asked.

“I give him an hour tops.” Harry said with a grin. He was already walking through the areas, putting things back into place. He took a look into Kreacher’s cupboard, and banished all the items there, and sent them to the new place he had set up earlier that day.

“I take it he does not keep the place clean.” Mrs. Malfoy inquired.

“He has been with the family for a long time, Narcissa, as you well know. He grudgingly takes orders from me, but dotes on the whims of my mother’s portrait in the hallway… which if anyone wants to give me and Harry a present, would be nice to have it removed.” Sirius said with a grin. 

Harry laughed, “Good luck, even Molly could not get that wretched thing down.”

Harry walked through the house with Sirius, taking stock of what had been moved, taken or broken. Harry was getting a little anxious, he was not sure if he was the best one to handle Mundungus. 

_ “Where’s Dung?” Someone had asked. Harry was still staring off into the field waiting for others to arrive. _

_ “He fled after he gave Moody away.” Remus had said.  _

_ Another hole in his heart, Hedwig and Moody… Gone. _

Mundungus was not a follower of Voldemort, but in Harry’s mind he might as well have been. Two lives were lost because Mundungus could not play his role, and the disrespect for the dead he had shown when Sirius had died stung even more. He had to control his anger at a man who as of yet had done nothing except steal. He had to know though, and he would find out...Just how far Mundungus’ mind goes.

Harry ran to the kitchen when he heard a loud crack and the grumbling of Mundungus.

Kreacher was seething, not letting go of the disgusting man or the well-worn woolen bag in his other hand.

“Let me go you stupid elf… How dare… Harry!” Dung said when he noticed Harry arrive to the kitchen, and then cowered a little when Sirius entered followed by Severus, then all three Malfoys.

Harry raised his hands and bound Dung. He would deal with him in a moment. Harry bent down to Kreacher’s level. “I will deal with Dung, Kreacher. All the heirlooms that he stole are to be put back except one.”

Kreacher’s screwed up face stared back at him, waiting.

“The locket, Kreacher. Your master asked you to destroy it. I can help you.” Harry said softly.

“Kreacher has tried. Cursed, it is cursed, very dark…” Kreacher said, his face depicting his frustration.

Harry sighed, and reached deep inside. “Look in my eyes at the destruction.”

His eyes opened wide, black endless pools of nothing. No one else looked, even Draco turned away.

Kreacher was caught in the thrall of the Augur’s eyes. He could see the locket, he saw himself replacing it. He saw himself try to destroy it. He saw Harry Potter take it from an ugly witch. He watched as Harry Potter wore it, bore it, and give it up for destruction to the red-haired boy. He saw it empty and broken.

Harry blinked again, and the elf found itself looking back into green eyes.

“I will destroy it, and you are the reason I can. Regulus would be so proud of how long you have tried and watched over the necklace. In fact, the House of Black is going to honor you.” Harry said. He looked up at Sirius, who nodded for him to go ahead with their plan.

Harry pulled a small brass key from his robes. “You are to be the keeper of Master Regulus’ room, I have moved all your things in. He would have wanted you to watch over his most treasured possessions.”

Kreacher was beyond overjoyed. He took the key, bowed low to Harry and then Sirius. “Kreacher will leave the locket in the library Master Harry.” the elf stated and then disappeared with a pop, bag of items and all.

Harry stood, face to face with Mundungus. His heart clenched, he wanted to be angry, to bring on revenge, yet he held his emotions back… At his own consternation, he felt mercy flow over him and his duty to balance screamed inside his head.

Harry did not fight, he did not resist, he choose mercy.

_ Extending mercy from within the recesses of righteous anger is a sign of enduring strength. _

Harry exhaled the breath he was holding, his eyes turned black once more and Dung flinched from within his bonds. Calm peace and strength flooded through him. Harry raised his hands and the blue flames started to lick over his palms, dancing to an unseen beat. Harry slowly rolled his hands together, compressing the flames into a small ball of blue light. He shifted the ball of blue flames to be held in one palm, floating just an inch above the surface. The other hand he moved towards the man’s frightened face. One finger traced a glowing blue rune on the man’s forehead. The rune for mercy. The ball of blue flames started to pulse within Harry’s hand. Harry reached down and pulled, allowing the ball to flatten and then unwind like a ball of yarn. One handheld the flaming ball, and the other directed the string of blue fire to the mark. 

Mundungus Fletcher stood still, this boy Harry was more than just a boy. When those eyes had gone black with the elf, he was scared for his very life. The green eyes that held him in contempt returned as the boy stood, struggling with something unseen. And the black returned once more to his trepidation. There was no condemnation, no anger, but there was something so pure that Dung had to look away as he felt unworthy to look. Once the flames started, his fear returned. Then one touch from that cool hand, and everything inside of him seemed to melt, his will, his intentions, his previous life, the only thing that remained was his flimsy loyalty. That was what the light caught, it latched on to it, bathed it with great power, building it, spreading it and allowing it to consume him. The loyalty birthed hope, determination and courage. His hands started to slowly burn, he wanted to scream with the pain of it, but even that was gone within seconds, and his hands felt...clean.

“Go...Return the treasures you have taken, repay what you can. Be honest in your trade, unsavory in your acquaintances for our purpose alone, and loyal without fault.” Harry’s voice was but a whisper. His hands rose again and Dung was free… and Harry sank to the floor, exhausted and drained.

Draco reached Harry before he could do anything more than sink to his knees. He sat on the floor cradling Harry, knowing he needed rest. He looked to the potions master, who was more composed than the rest. “A restorative?” Draco asked. There was a loud crack and Dung was gone, no one cared enough to notice.

Severus bent down and cast a few diagnostics, “Yes, and a nap.”

Sirius stepped forward, and bent low picking Harry up out of Draco’s arms and cradling him. “Let’s get him to your room.” He said, quietly. They would ask questions later.

Sirius, followed by Draco and Severus carried the boy to his room, the Malfoy elders decided to wait in the sitting room. Draco opened the door ahead of Sirius and all of them were astonished. The room was pristine, clean, glowing even, new fresh linens that were finer than Sirius knew he owned were on the bed. Both of the boy’s trunks had been taken care of and clothing laid out for dinner later than evening. Kreacher…

Sirius laid Harry down and Severus administered the restorative potion, while Draco massaged Harry’s throat to induce swallowing.

“Any clue as to what just happened?” Sirius asked looking at Draco for possible answers.

“Harry is the only one that can answer that.” Draco said.

“It was not the same as with Umbridge, that was a sight to behold.” Severus said.

“Umbridge?” Sirius inquired. “Harry did not mention her, did she do something to him?”

Severus responded quietly, “She wanted to speak to him about his dealing with the other students. When I arrived at her office with the headmaster, he was doing something. She looked in a lot of pain, and then she had to choose something. Whatever it was she chose, I don’t know. But Harry had drawn out something dark from her, banished it and they both collapsed and were out for two days. I have yet to ask what happened.”

“Harry used his Augur power of judgment.” Draco explained, “According to him, he did indeed take her darkness, and gave her goodwill instead. She remembers nothing about the evil in her past. That’s why the headmaster wants Harry to graduate early and take up the Defense post.”

“Wait Albus what?” Sirius was exasperated, Harry had said nothing about this to him.

Severus moved closer to Sirius and pinned him with an obsidian stare.

“Harry has had everyone and their brother breathing down his neck, he has had to deal with a whole lot over the last few days. Just because he hasn’t told you everything, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care, Sirius.” Severus said his voice filled with concern. However, concern for Harry or himself, Sirius did not know.

“We have been trying to be close, I just want him to have what he had been missing all these years.” Sirius replied a bit dejectedly.

“I understand, just let him tell you in his own time.” Severus offered, his voice softer than usual. The two older men left and Draco placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead and went to join his parents.

Draco sat down on a chair opposite his father. It had been a while, and yet Lucius was imposing as ever.

“You may want to talk to Harry about the diary, Father. I saw some of what he dealt with because of it. I think we did not truly grasp what really happened.” Draco said, his eyes matching the steel of his fathers.

“You know how I feel about the subject, Draco.” Lucius admonished.

Draco nodded, raised his wand and conjured the image of Harry and Draco inside the chamber, maximizing the image of the basilisk carcass. Narcissa inhaled sharply her hand going to her throat. Lucius’ eyes widened.

“Did you think it was no monster father?” Draco asked.

“I had assumed it was small, like the basilisks in the forests of Albania.” He replied his voice strained.

“Harry has assured me that the past is in the past. But I am not you, father. This needs addressing.” Draco stated firmly.

“He was 12?” Narcissa asked gently.

“Only 12, and Ron’s sister was only 11 at the time. No wand, Father… He fought this beast with no wand…” Draco replied, tears pricking at his eyes. “I want our bonding to start off on clear footing, I need you to let him know your circumstances. I want you to apologize.”

Lucius was still staring at the conjured image, his stomach sick and churning. He had not wanted children involved, but it had been the only way to get rid of the dark item. How could he now prove the loyalty to this man/child that his honor demanded?

“I will formally apologize. I had no idea, and I will go further. I will apologize formally to the Weasleys as well, I know how important they are to Harry.” Lucius stated, his wife inhaled sharply.

“They are not as you previously had described, Father. Ron alone is more mature than I gave him credit for. Whatever caused the feud, and lowering of their family surely can be forgotten now.” Draco stated.

“What I know of the Weasleys was passed down from my father, Draco. In some cases even your own dislike came from me as well. It may be time that our generation fixes the mistakes of the past, instead of carrying on prejudice into the future. It seems our family has been mistaken on many accounts.” Lucius conceded.

Draco was content, though formal apologies were rare in his family, he trusted his father to do the right thing.

Sirius walked into the sitting room, with a piece of parchment in his hands. “The Weasleys will be joining us for Christmas dinner tomorrow evening. I trust we shall all be cordial?”

Narcissa stood, “Of course cousin, as your guests, we would like nothing more than to become better acquainted with them. I could send for more of our house-elves to help Kreacher with dinner and accommodations if you like.”

Sirius looked at her, he did not trust them, Draco was with Harry, and so there was something trustworthy there. What harm could Christmas dinner be? He wanted Harry’s first Christmas with him to be spectacular. “Alright, I want this to be a perfect Christmas for Harry. He has not had a good one since his first birthday, do not ruin this for him.”

Draco could have wept. His heart ached, he did not know the extent of Harry’s past, and he did not even bother to ask. He should have. In light of all the revelations, and misconceptions he had grown with, He would find out the truth when Harry woke. 

Narcissa felt a pang of compassion, no child should ever have to have a bad Christmas. They would have to find something more they could do for Harry… She would make the list of all the possible dinner items and, she looked at Lucius…

Lucius knew that look, she may hide herself from the world, but never from him. She was in mother hen mode, something that would make it hard for him to say ‘no’ to. Lucius nodded with a small smile, this would be costly he knew. Reparations.

“Will there be any other guests? I should like to know how many to plan for.” Narcissa inquired.

“No, it seems Albus has disappeared somewhere, Remus and Tonks have also absconded with one another. Harry’s doing they told me.” Sirius replied.

Sirius waited until Severus arrived to tell them the story of Regulus. He showed them the memory of what Harry had shown him.

Lucius was the first to break the silence. “The Dark Lord never talked about Regulus. Evidently he did not know.”

“Why was the locket important?” Narcissa asked quietly.

“Harry did not say. I suppose we'll find out later.” Sirius stated.

Draco smiled, his Harry, thought of others so often. He got up and let the adults talk about matters, he had a better place to be. At Harry’s side.


	14. Revelations, Revelry and Red Ribbons

_ Harry walked through the destruction of Hogwarts. Rubble was everywhere he looked. The castle lay broken, silent in the throes of war. It would scream if it had a voice. Such a scream as any man who was bleeding and broken. Harry felt the pain of Hogwarts, and her faltering hold on the safe haven she had once been. The smoke filled his lungs, the darkness edged his sight. Tears burned his eyes, his chest ached, yet he knew his own fate had been written in the stars. In silent penance he walked, the serenity of impending death surrounded him.  _

_ He walked his lonely path, guided by ghosts, perpetrated by his own demons. Lovely ghosts, loved ones he could never touch, never save. Demons that preyed upon his mind in the form of faces. Accusing faces of his classmates, his friends and his family. His own retribution for failing those he loved. Yet in this torment, there was calm. A serenity of flowing knowledge, cloaking him in a mother’s embrace. The knowledge that he was finally facing his destiny, facing himself, facing his loved ones. He moved to embrace death like a lover. _

_ “Harry you must not walk this path again.” A voice called out to him. _

_ Harry looked up, past his ghosts, past the darkness of his demons. A tall man stood in his way. His face was young, but his beard was long and white, his eyes held a secret, flashing between an ice blue and an onyx black. There was a secret to that onyx color, Harry could not remember what it was.  _

_ The man drew closer, there was an ease about him, and it settled Harry.  _

_ “You were called younger than I, Harry. Your fate is tied to so many, like ripples in a glassy lake that turns into waves upon the ocean. Even as you have lived, you had not yet learned the difference between responsibility and compassion. The world around you needs your compassion, your gifts, Harry. Your responsibility lies only within yourself.” His voice was clarity within madness. It was a beacon of light to Harry’s dying soul. _

_ “Let your vision be a guide, not a prison. Learn, grow, love, and most of all be great. It is in finding our own balance that we can guide others.” He explained. _

_ “Merlin?” Harry asked cautiously understanding dawning. _

_ “Of course. Tonight you gave compassion and mercy where you would have once given justice and revenge. Tonight you proved you are a worthy vessel of the Augur power.” Merlin shared, smiling. A test, to see past his own pain, to look into the heartbeat of another like himself who at first glance, would seem unworthy. He had found that shred of devotion, that loyalty, the main thread of goodness that defined Mundungus. _

_ “How did you balance the vision with reality?” Harry asked. _

_ “My balance was found within my bonded. She was the calm to my often hot head. She was my anchor into reality.” Merlin said with a chuckle. “You do not have to be alone, or have to accomplish everything alone, Harry. An Augur can see the resources around them, in the people, in the elements, and in magic. Use that, learn what is best, and use everything. Nature is your helper and your bonded is your partner in everything.” _

_ “My bonded is a pleasant distraction.” Harry shared, feeling as if a blush crept up his face. He wanted to see the things around him. His Auror training led him to see things around him that others would ordinarily overlook. He must use this insight to see more, to see people for who they are and find their threads of goodness. _

_ “They usually are, or they would not have faced the flame, the wind and the cold and stood. Only impossible passion can temper impossible duties.” Merlin imparted with a serious look. _

_ “I will do my best.” Harry stated. What other duties would be required of him, only with Draco could he even conceive to have any chance. _

_ “You always do. Wake… Harry… Wake” _

Harry opened his eyes and stared up at the beautiful curtains on his bed. Blue velvet draped in sweeping folds. His head ached as he tried to sit up.

“Here, I brought you some water.” Draco spoke gently, holding out a glass.

“Thanks, how long have I been out… don’t tell me I missed Christmas.” Harry worried.

“Of course not, I wouldn’t let you sleep that long...I never miss out on Christmas.” Draco said with a smile, then frowned when he noted Harry’s grimace. 

Harry noted the gaze, “Headache.”

“I’ll get you a headache potion… Lay back and rest.” Draco said trying to push Harry down further into the bed.

“Let Kreacher get it, I just want to hold you.” Harry said as he grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled the blond down.

“Kreacher” Draco called as he lay next to Harry, gathering him close, tucking his dark head under his chin.

A quiet pop sounded as the elf entered. His face was much more serene than before.

“Harry has a headache, can you ask Professor Snape for a headache potion... Please.” Draco almost forgot the last part, knowing that Harry would be happy he was being nice.

Kreacher looked a bit distraught at Harry’s unease. “Kreacher will be back with Master’s potions.” and there was another pop.

Harry laid back, his headache eased just a bit.

“Do you remember what happened?” Draco asked quietly, not wanting to make Harry’s head hurt worse. His hands started a slow and steady massage into Harry’s scalp, trying to ease some of the pain.

“Yes. I strengthened his loyalty, and by that, it seemed to expand to other threads within him.” Harry stated.

“Threads?” Draco asked genuinely intrigued.

“Everyone has character threads, loyalty and bravery are some of them. Dung’s bravery was lacking, but his loyalty was his strongest good thread. By increasing its strength, his bravery was increased, as was his honesty, and many others. I only hope that by doing so, it allows him to lead a better life inside the law.” Harry mused.

“Can I ask you something?” Draco whispered.

Harry moved then, turning to curl against Draco’s left side and looked up into pools of mercury. He moved to capture Draco’s lips with his own, slowly, languidly. He savored Draco’s lips, indulged in the searing flavor of Draco. He pulled away slowly, breathing in Draco’s exhale as their lips parted.

“Anything...You can ask anything.” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips.

“Could you show me your Christmases, the ones you had for real, not any from your vision years.” Draco requested softly.

Harry’s lips pressed together and an eyebrow ticked up, “Sure, why?”

“I want to understand you better, plus it will ensure that you had not received the gift that I got for you.” Draco said slyly.

Kreacher popped back in, not only with the potion, but a tray of hot tea, warm biscuits, grape jam, and a small kidney pie. He bowed to both men in the bed and placed the items on a conjured table within easy reach. “Kreacher will make sure dinner is ready for later. He must make the House of Black proud.” He mumbled to himself while he placed warming charms over the food and left quickly.

“He will definitely outdo himself” Harry added quickly before reaching to summon the potion to him. There was instant relief seconds after taking the disgusting potion. Unlike muggle medicine, there was no making it taste good.

Harry stood, with Draco’s hand in his and conjured two chairs. He sat facing Draco, and turned over Draco’s hands palms up, and he placed each of his hands palms down in them. He looked into Draco’s eyes, and felt for their thread, the one that hummed with one song between them. He traced along the bond and found Draco waiting. Harry pulled Draco into his mind, and they walked together. He came across some grey bricks, and touched them.

_ They were looking through the slat vents in the cupboard under the stairs, the decorations were beautiful, the tree was finely decorated and a massive amount of presents were under the tree. Harry sat back on his small bed, he ate the small sliver of dry turkey, and a few peas. Next to him was his present, a small box that contained a sweaty sock. Harry laid back and fell asleep. _

_ Harry was older, yet the scene was unchanged. The scenario re-written... and the next year was the same, but the present changed to a roll of toilet paper. Year after year the same story.  _

_ Harry was 11 and sat in his common room, opening the gifts from the Weasleys and smiling happily. He frowned at the small box next to him, it was a small coin. _

_ The next year, His presents got better from the Weasleys, another jumper, and a toothpick from his family. _

_ “No more…” Draco said. He looked up at Harry, the face was happy as he viewed the last memory, the Weasleys had made him happy. Yet no emotion when it came to his family. _

_ Harry looked up at Draco genuinely surprised, “What did you expect? My family saw me as a waste of space, not a hero, not even a person. I was a burden placed upon them, I was different, a freak because I could do magic. I didn’t even know anything about my parents, or magic until Hagrid had to chase us down to hand-deliver my letter, my family would not let me read my letters.” _

_ “Come let us leave this.” Harry said and led Draco back to the thread that connected them. _

Draco’s fury was hard to contain, his anger was directed at those who should have loved Harry. He had lived so many years under the preconception that Harry had been spoiled, or at least treated like royalty. Over the last few months his views were turned upside down. He knew that in school, Harry was treated like any other popular student but not revered. He had known little of Harry’s family life. He felt the pull from a warm hand on his chin. His eyes met striking verdant ones.

“There is no reason to be upset. They mean nothing to me. Right here, right now is all that matters. I have the best family I could hope for, I have Sirius, the Weasleys, Remus, Dumbledore, the Order, Snape, and more importantly...You. Presents mean nothing, they are just things. It’s the thought, the heart and meaning behind a gift that matters. Not the quantity or the value of the money spent. When someone gives you a gift that is tailor-made just for you, something from their heart, something that screams that they understand you, then that is a gift worth giving. I would take a kiss from you over a million broomsticks.” Harry said, and decided to punctuate his point by taking a kiss.

Draco’s face was gently pulled closer to Harry’s, his eyes closed in the anticipation. When he inhaled, he took in the scent of Harry, and then his mouth was feasted upon. He was dizzy with delight, the heated passion building within his veins. He met Harry’s tongue match for match, dance for dance. He wanted so much more, but when he moved to close the distance, Harry pulled away, a sated smile on his face. He looked beautiful, his hair ruggedly shaggy around his face, his eyes dazed, his lips swollen...sexy.

Harry wanted Draco to feel the burn of their passion, tasting Draco was bliss. When their lips met he could do no more than savor every flavor that was Draco. Their gasps and breaths were Harry’s sustenance, filling him with life. Always with Draco there was neverending passion, always fire. He pulled away amazed at the wonder that was his savior.

“The Weasleys will be joining us for Christmas dinner, they just owled Sirius.” Draco informed him with a kind smile after he controlled his breathing.

“I knew they would, should be all of them save for Bill and Fleur, who are in France.” Harry stated.

“Well let’s get ready for tonight’s celebration.” Draco pushed up out of his chair.

Harry headed off to the bathroom to shower. He needed some relaxation before the event.

Severus was standing in front of the full-length mirror adjusting his waistcoat when a knock sounded on his door. 

“Enter.” He said without even turning away from his task.

“Do you have a minute?” Sirius asked quietly.

Severus did turn around for that voice. His dark eyes took everything in. From the shine of Sirius’ wavy dark hair, his perfectly groomed face, half-rugged, half-formal appearance, it was more than pleasing. Severus indicated a chair next to the desk, and conjured one for himself.

“I would rather stand, if you don’t mind.” Sirius asserted, there was a wavering in his voice that alerted Severus to the man’s nervousness.

Severus stood stoic as ever, waiting.

“I know there are a lot of things to get through, before we could ever be what I had one day hoped for. I want you to know, that I want to be with you. I have loved you since I was 16, and nothing, not even the oppression of Azkaban could destroy that. I was the only one who destroyed my chances with you out of my own pride and ignorance. Yesterday and today have been pure bliss. Spending time with Harry and with you. And for your consideration, and taking the time to finally see me...I thank you. I just wanted to gain an understanding, of where we stand. Since I don’t want to ruin anything like I usually do.” Sirius had taken a long breath and rushed through his speech. He was afraid, if he did not say it fast, he would not say it at all.

Severus stared at the man. Sirius was attracted to him, he figured that part out. But to have loved him since he was 16, sounded ridiculous. But, had he not loved Lily for that long as well. The man was in earnest, and not lying, he could always tell when the mutt was lying. This may not have been the love he had pictured for himself all these years, but… He had told himself he would try, and found it easier to be in the mutt’s presence without all the pretense and antagonism. 

“I cannot lie and offer the same sentiments. I feel attraction to you, there has been an ease about your presence lately that does not disturb me. My intentions, though, should have been made clear at breakfast. I wish to court you, and learn if I can offer you what you seek.” Severus tried to explain it as best as he could. It seemed that it was the right words since his mutt lit up like a damn Christmas tree and flung himself at Severus’ person.

Severus caught the overjoyed man into a tight embrace, and captured those lips when Sirius tipped his head back to look up at him. It was like falling into a furnace, his face heated even before their lips collided. As kisses go, this one was an inferno. Severus demanded, Sirius surrendered. Severus would hold nothing back and he expected nothing less from Sirius. His hands tightened around Sirius’ firm waist and pressed their bodies closer, close enough that Sirius gasped when their erections collided against one another. Severus drank in Sirius’ response, he reached a hand up and grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, exposing Sirius’ neck. He was greedy and he would take, he bruised Sirius’ neck with suction and nips, the flesh was pure heroin for him. The heady rush of control and Sirius threatened Severus’ everlasting coldness. Severus cared no longer, he needed, and Sirius would provide.

“Taste me mutt, I have need of your mouth on me.” Severus ordered, his voice demanding and husky, flowing like heated caramel over Sirius’ body warming him.

Sirius was unprepared for the utter joy at Severus’ remarks. He was surprised when he had thrown himself at Severus, that the man did not reject his hasty nature. Sirius was in heaven when Severus kissed him, sending tongues of fire to dance within his body in every direction. When their bodies collided, he could have passed out from the bliss, his hardness wept and he was sure there would be a stain on his perfect trousers. When his head was jerked back and his throat exposed, there was an erotic anticipation that made every muscle quiver and his groin tighten in anticipation. Sirius was lost in a sea of fire until Severus called to him. That voice flowed over him, making every nerve ending spark within him. Sirius would do anything for Severus, and he relished the tightening of muscles as he sank to his knees, letting his hand slide down that lean body. He quickly opened the black trousers in front of him and pushed them down, letting himself get hit by the hard length that flew up to meet him. He was in awe, the pure steel, and weight in his hands. 

“Sirius… Now!” Severus’ voice was hoarse

The agony, the delicious pain he felt when Sirius slithered down his body. The man was setting every fire that burned inside of him. And when he was free of the confines of his trousers, he groaned. The mutt had no sense of urgency and he would rectify the situation.

His words proved a spur to action that made him want to release as soon as he was enveloped in wet, hot, velvet. Incredible. The slowness of it was maddening, he was so close. He reached for that sexy head of hair, and grasped it, wanting to impale himself on that mouth, but he held back settling for guiding a slightly faster pace.

“You will swallow every drop, my pet.” Severus ordered, not daring to look down just yet, he felt the man nod and groaned again when it caused better friction.

Sirius delighted in the feel of Severus in his hands, but the demand was not to be disregarded. He opened his mouth and took as much as he could, letting the flavor of hard steel coat his mouth. His pace was lazy, his body was fully involved, taking pleasure even as he gave it. He felt Severus’ hands on his head, guiding him to go faster. The groan of pleasure he received after he nodded was beautiful. He moved his head in a similar fashion, faster than before and with each groan, growl and moan he produced, his own body was tightening in response. He was dizzy with his own pleasure welling up within him. He looked up and his eyes met fire-filled onyx. His name was shouted as Severus thrust hard within him, no longer caring for his comfort, but he cared not, he just held onto the storm that was Severus at the brink. He tried not to choke and was rewarded by one last violent thrust into his throat and that sweet cream releasing its flavor. He would have cried out his own release, but he was too busy tasting Severus’.

The mutt had a talented mouth. When he moved, and took him faster, Severus could not hold back his voiced appreciation. He was flying and he needed to reach that peak now...Almost there… He took control, holding onto to Sirius, and he dared a glance and was taken by the sheer pleasure he saw in his lover’s eyes… He took Sirius’ mouth hard, needing to release the storm within. When he broke, Sirius’ name was on his lips. When he could look, Severus was so enamored of the sight of his lover. Sirius was sated, kneeling with his seed dripping from that delicious mouth. Severus pulled Sirius too him and kissed him, tasting himself on that devilish tongue. He released Sirius, noticing the large dark stain on his lover’s trousers, he smiled wickedly.

“Clean up and go, I’ll be down in a moment.” Severus said as he let go of Sirius.

The mutt only nodded, and left. Silence was nice, moans were better… He would have Sirius beg for him.

When Harry finally arrived downstairs he was greeted with a sight that he did not even want to know the reason for. Sirius was busy in the kitchen, but his lips looked plumper than normal, his neck was bruised in several places, but his smile was wider than Harry had seen it for a while.

“I don’t even want to know…” Harry mumbled.

“What?” Sirius asked quietly.

“Nothing, I’ll just wait in the sitting room, okay… and you … might want a mirror.” Harry said, before running out.

Sirius conjured a mirror and looked, his satisfaction evident on his face. He cast a quick glamor and styled his hair back to normal. Glamors would hide things from prying eyes, but he wanted to keep his marks. He had been dying to be with Severus for so long, those eyes held his future, those lips his fantasies. He would do his best not to screw anything up…

Everyone gathered in the sitting room, with Draco and Harry perched on their own couch. They had toasted with champagne, and together opened their gift from Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy. It was a cottage on a small adjoining lot next to the Manor that they could use whenever they wanted. Draco was very happy, and Harry was surprised at the enormity of the gift. 

Harry was polite and very grateful. He smiled a bit to himself...He had a home. A real home... one of his own, to share with his love. Draco noticed and if he were a cat, he would have preened under the sunshine of Harry’s smile.

Sirius’ gift was not so elaborate, but it was perfect none the less...Bonding rings. Kreacher was all too happy to bring them to Harry and Draco. “Honored Masters, the bonding rings of the House of Black…” he had said with a wide smile of admiration on his face.

Severus was the more practical of the group, he gave them both books, one on magical bonding and the other on potions… The potions one they were not to try until they were older, since they were for male fertility. The last title made both boys blush furiously.

Kreacher it seemed wanted to give them a gift as well, which surprised Draco, but not Harry so much. The elf was very loyal to a fault even, if someone was kind and regarded him appropriately. Harry opened the worn out box, expecting something similar to the unmatched socks like Dobby gave him last year. Harry was gently surprised to find a wizarding photo of himself and Draco sleeping on the couch in the sitting room. Draco looked happy, though asleep as did Harry. The frame was dark stained platinum that fit the picture well.

“Thank you Kreacher, this is wonderful.” Harry smiled back at the elf, who merely nodded and left to get some food for the rest of the gathering. Draco was smiling over his shoulder. He liked how they looked, comfortable, happy and sweet.

Draco stood and pulled Harry to his feet, “Now my present to you.”

Harry blinked and looked at him confused, “What? Now I feel like a dunce, I didn’t get you anything.”

Draco grinned widely, and Harry was mesmerized by the subtle softness expressed in those mercury eyes. He was entranced as always. Draco shook his head at Harry’s protests, and with shaking fingers, traced his way to entwine his fingers into the mass of inky black hair, pulling Harry’s face to his own, not once looking away. He only closed them when their lips met, and he wanted Harry to just feel, to know how he felt. He put all his love, his trust, his hopes and his dreams into the forefront of his mind. When their lips met, it was a wave of purity that crashed over them. Draco’s soul rose to meet its twin.

Harry felt stupid, he should have thought to bring something for Draco. Yet when the blond looked at him that way, all he could do was try to remember to breathe. He felt pulled into Draco’s gravity, falling with no way out. Harry’s world was blown apart when their lips met. A moment of beauty was born, wave after wave of emotion poured into him. His soul answered Draco’s call and leapt to meet him. Neither noticed the blinding flash of light that occurred in the room, as they only felt the inescapable ebb and flow of one to another. Each pouring their souls out and drinking in each other. The exchange from the outside was nothing short of breathtaking. From the inside, they burned with passion, melted in love and communed in unity. Harry quickly took them from a sharing of souls, to a burning kiss when he surged to claim Draco’s mouth with his own fervently. Only to have a very loud cough force them apart with Draco blushing furiously.

The others in the room were unsure what to expect. Draco offered a kiss it seemed, which was acceptable at these functions. What they were not expecting was the glow that started to rise in each boy before their lips touched, or the massive soul flare that occurred when they kissed. The light was bright white, radiating from them, and died down to a soft haze that floated around them, wrapping them up in an almost fog light cocoon. The cocoon dissipated quickly to show Harry starting to really snogg Draco. It was Severus who cleared his throat loudly to draw them back before things got out of hand.

“My, my, my… The coin did not lie.” Narcissa whispered… Shocked...that certainly had never happened for her.

“A magically bonded soul pair is extraordinary to say the least.” exclaimed Lucius.

Sirius just laughed, “You never cease to amaze Harry.”   
Harry looked at a loss at everybody. Draco just shook his head, yet another thing Harry did not need to worry about.

“Not a big deal. Harry, it just means we were made for each other, that’s all. Many couples who are meant to be can find one another and they are compatible, but it’s rare to find twin souls like ours. Either way, not a big deal.” Draco tried to reassure Harry.

“How about we decorate the tree,” Harry suggested with a smile, it was a small fake smile indicating the impact of the new information. Draco noted it, Severus noted it, but the others were not so insightful.

They spent the rest of the evening, decorating the tree. All types of mismatched ornaments were placed on the tree, a rather large angel was conjured to fit on the top and the garlands were fun. Harry on one ladder trying to wrap it around several times, only to stumble and fall laughing the whole time. 

They enjoyed some plum pudding and eggnog when they were finished, and Sirius lit the traditional Yule log in the hearth. By the time it was late, most everyone was very tired and headed to their respective rooms.

Harry left to use the loo before heading to bed. He wondered about what being a soul pair would mean. He was so used to being lucky, but with Draco, he did not want luck. He wanted to give him everything, not just pieces of himself. Harry decided not to let it bother him, he would just go with it and deal with any other issues as they arose. He was still musing inside his head when he got to the door leading to the bedchamber. 

The candlelight danced off the walls and ceiling. The deep blue bed curtains were tied back, sparkling in the glow of the light. Harry’s eyes landed on the masterpiece laid out in the middle of the bed. His breathing became heavy and quick, his mouth dry as he moved closer.

Draco stared at Harry when he entered the room. He was hoping his idea had paid off. From their conversation earlier, there was nothing he wanted more than to give Harry something from his heart. Bits and bobs were nothing, things would just crumble to dust as time went on. But this, Harry would never forget. Draco was nervous, scared and yet deliciously excited. He stripped and lay on the bed, and use his wand to cast a quick charm. He placed his wand to the side, and waited. It wasn’t long before red silk ribbon came out of his wand, and wound around his hands, softly and firmly pulling them above his head and tying themselves neatly into a big red bow. Another ribbon crisscrossed his chest and a bow blossomed above his heart. And so he waited. His reward was the look of awe in his lover’s eyes.

“Are you going to stare all night?” Draco asked with a smile, “I prefer not to be cold…”

Harry moved forward reached a hand to stroke that silky skin. He traced a line down Draco’s arm, and splayed his hands over Draco’s chest. His heart was pounding at the implication, but he wanted to be sure.

“What are you offering Draco? I won’t take what you don’t want to give.” Harry said, his voice heavy with feeling.

Draco was already on fire just from Harry’s simple touch. He thought his offer was pretty obvious, but trust Harry to want to save him from himself.

“Everything...I want everything with you. All of you with all of me.” Draco whispered.

Harry’s hand on his chest started tracing the edges of the bow. And he pulled at the end slowly, watching the silk slide together as it escaped its binding. There was so much to see on Draco that took his breath away. Perfection and unearthly beauty, everything Harry was not, Draco was soft and smooth where Harry was hard and rough. He leaned down to kiss Draco, softly pulling a warm bottom lip into his mouth so he could trace his tongue over the satin flesh. Draco’s gasp, allowed him entry, and he tasted fire and passion. His hands swept up Draco’s arms, feeling the warm creamy skin under his fingertips. Touching as much of Draco as he could, sweeping his hands lower, reaching for the perfect skin of Draco’s chest, drawing circles around the sweet nubs. He broke their kiss to look his fill. From the blond’s angelic face, to the line of his throat, smooth perfect chest, tucked waist, sexy navel, sparse thatch of blond hair, and a perfect pink erection. Draco’s legs were defined, and perfection… Harry could not decide where to start, but he knew he wanted to taste every inch of Draco’s skin. His mouth latched on to Draco’s chest to start, and his own flesh grew harder than ever.

Draco was dizzy and frustrated, Harry was taking his time. That kiss stole his clarity, and the fire in Harry’s eyes blazed when he looked. Draco felt flames tickle his skin where Harry’s eyes flowed over him. Harry’s heated mouth was on him again and he arched into Harry’s touch. The man devastated him with his kisses, unwound him with his hands. Draco’s body was the perfect instrument, and Harry the master of it. Draco needed more, something just beyond his reach, he needed to have Harry inside him, filling him to bursting.

Harry was content to taste Draco, he wanted to be like this forever. Draco’s erection wanted more, Harry’s body needed more, and Draco’s whimpering told Harry he could not wait much longer. Harry reached to undo Draco’s hands, those beautiful eyes cried out to him in desperation.

“We will go slowly, love. Neither of us have done this, but I want it perfect with you.” Harry whispered.

“I don’t want perfection Harry, just you, bad or good, just Harry.” Draco replied back reaching for Harry’s shirt. He dragged it over Harry’s head, and then ran his fingers through the sparse black hair scattered over that olive chest. Harry’s ragged breathing was back and it made Draco feel powerful, being able to affect Harry like this. His ivory fingers feathered lower, taking hold of Harry’s trousers, he undid the button and zipper slowly, pushing the material down and letting Harry kick them off. Draco was going all in, as he pulled Harry down onto him, their body’s heating to a blaze where they touched. Harry kissed him then and he lost all sense of anything other than Harry’s kiss and the slow scintillation of skin.

Harry was overwhelmed as Draco touched him. Those fingers delivered fireworks under his skin wherever they touched. Harry held his breath when Draco reached his trousers...He let it go with a hiss once the material was whisked away from his body. Falling into heaven was worth burning in hell. Draco was heaven as their bodies burned in their passion. Harry closed the distance between their mouths and sighed as he savored his personal savior. His kiss was short, he knew Draco needed preparation, but he was new to this and just as unsure. He knew that the beauty of their joining would be up to him. Harry moved lower, gently spreading creamy thighs. So much beauty, so much perfection, his hands stroked up the length of Draco’s thigh, causing the blond to shiver under him. Harry whispered a lubrication charm for his fingers, and he started a gentle massage, over Draco’s tight entrance. 

“Talk to me love… Tell me if I hurt you, I will go slowly. This is new for both of us… Tell me how it feels.” Harry coaxed.

Draco groaned when Harry started to massage his entrance, the feeling of bliss was overwhelming. He could only moan his pleasure to answer Harry’s plea. Each stroke was exquisite, making him shiver and press against Harry’s hand. He needed more.

“More…” Draco pleaded…

Harry slowly inserted one finger, and hissed at the tightness, his brain sending flashes to his groin in anticipation. 

“Hiss at me… I like that.” Draco whispered through his broken breathing.

Harry pushed a second finger into Draco’s tightness, he really needed to slow down. His own urgent need was driving him for more… But he could talk to Draco…

_ “Hassith horshenti, soosss shiress”  _ Harry hissed, expressing how tight Draco was… Harry scissored his fingers to spread Draco a little.

Draco needed Harry to enter him, those fingers were torture… His very breath depended on this moment, the need, the possession, the claim. The flames built inside him, burning every nerve, yet he could not reach the top… He needed Harry to climb with him. Those words broke over his body like lava, scorching him, branding him. He had to close his eyes when his erection started weeping in pleasure and the rest of him ached to be filled. He needed…

“I need you now Harry… Please…” Draco begged, the sound was sweet nectar to Harry’s ears, making Harry harden more painfully.

Harry positioned himself, and whispered the incantation to coat his member. He prayed it wouldn’t hurt Draco, but he knew it would. He pressed forward and slid the head in trying to hold on to his control, just the slight breach had Harry crying tears of pleasure and pain from having to hold back his release. The intensity of it all was amazing, he felt he was dying and flying all at once. Nothing compared to the heated sin of Draco’s body. He fit perfectly as he slid in slowly a little at a time. He watched Draco’s face, there was so much love shining out of silver mist, that he could not tell if there was pain or pleasure.

“Tell me...” Harry begged, simple words could be the balm to his soul, he could never hurt Draco, never wanted to, He did not move.

Draco was in shock, he had expected blinding pain, but there was only a twinge, and the next there was the pure ecstasy of having Harry there inside him… He felt like a ghost in his own body, the pleasure was so intense. Their bodies were one. He smiled when Harry begged him to talk… He reached and pulled Harry down for a smoldering kiss. Trying to impart what he could not say, and settled for, “Perfect…” as he whispered it against his lover’s lips.

Harry’s fear was relinquished the stone weight on his chest he had not realized he carried. Harry moved then, every motion sung in his veins, and his heartbeat met Draco’s in time...It was only his breathing that kept him at bay, his own eyes could barely see through the haze of pleasure. They were beautiful, two perfect opposites coming together. Harry stroked in and out slowly, while leaning forward to recapture Draco’s lips, increasing every heated feeling, every pleasure spark inside his body...He re-angled himself for his next stroke, and Draco screamed, “Harry!” his stomach was coated by Draco’s release. His own followed when Draco’s entrance clenched hotly around him, he broke, his orgasm washing over him.

Draco shivered, his body quaked, and his prick was crying out in constant weeping, it was perfect. Every stroke warmed him, filled him with their unity. When his lips were taken, the pleasure built an unearthly flame within him from the tips of his fingers that were electrified by the feel of Harry’s skin, to his very toes that curled in rapture. Then Harry moved at a new angle, and Draco’s world exploded into sweet euphoria, heaven on earth.


	15. Treasures and Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N~Another chapter that is only part of a day... Christmas day will be two chapters... So much goes on in Harry's life... Lol.

Harry was sitting at the desk just staring at the large leather tome, it was early Christmas morning. He was sure that he was the only one awake at that moment. So much to think about, and try to comprehend. The only way that Harry Potter would still survive was through Draco, and with being a soul pair, he was afraid of losing what little bit of himself was left. He stood and went to the restroom, and looked in the mirror. He did not see anyone else but Harry Potter staring back at him.

When he really thought about it, Draco enhanced him. Harry was better because of Draco, the Augur parts, the hero parts, the boy who lived parts, they were a part of him. But with Draco he felt more than just the sum of his parts, he felt real. He reached his hand to touch his infamous scar, the part of him that started his descent into the depressive fame that had always been his thorn. He looked down, watching the water swirl down the drain, wishing his own worries would do the same. When he looked up, Draco stood behind him, staring at him through the mirror. For a moment those eyes captivated him, and spoke to him in ways no one else could. He saw himself, head was thrown back in passion, sleeping in peaceful slumber, smiling in a caring manner, happy...just Harry…

Draco woke, the oppression of Harry’s emotions seemed to call him. He looked around and found the room empty, a soft candle glow at the desk, and a more prominent glow from the light in the bathroom. He could feel Harry’s worry. He wished Harry could see himself as he saw him. He patted his way to the bathroom, evidently, Harry was so caught up in his own head that he had not heard Draco enter. Draco stood behind him, taking in everything… Harry’s disheveled hair, hunched shoulder, and when those eyes looked at him in the mirror, they seemed almost lost. Draco saw Harry differently, he saw his lover, his companion, a kind man. He saw Harry for himself, nothing more, and nothing less.

Harry turned and walked into Draco’s arms, and just let the scent of honey and lemons wash over him… His personal savior, who saw so much more than he could see inside himself. At the end of every day, he was no longer a hero, a savior, or an Augur, he was just Harry. In these arms that was all he ever needed to be.

Draco’s arms enfolded Harry. He could feel the weight of a thousand burdens bleed away from Harry. He smiled into strands of disheveled dark hair. His angel needed him, and that made him happy. He would be there, always there, waiting and standing steady, with open arms.

Severus was sleeping soundly, and not at all happy with the intrusion of someone trying to shake his person. He opened his eyes to the grin of his mutt, standing beside the bed, holding a small brown package. The man could barely contain himself. Severus looked at him now, really looked and took in the fresh navy button-up shirt, open and hanging loosely exposing the expanse of flesh, dark tattoos crisscrossing in intricate patterns and runes. The dark trousers were not fresh, in fact they seemed wrinkled as if the mutt had just thrown them on.

“What insane purpose do you have in waking me this early?” Severus protested.

“Happy Christmas, Severus.” Sirius said gleefully, and pressed the brown package into Severus’ blanket-covered lap.

Severus sat up, grasped the package and glared at the mutt who had decided to sit on his bed.

“Open it.” Sirius urged, seemingly ignoring the obsidian glare.

Severus was meticulous about many things, this included opening presents. Not that he had received many and those he did receive were usually never wrapped. His slender fingers slid over one seam, plucking it away from the rest, and then moving on to the next. He took his time, ensuring that the wrapping was unscarred by rips or tears. In his hand he found a dark brown box, he lifted the lid and a clear glass vial and a small leather pouch was laid against a crushed blue velvet background.

Severus could not tell what was in the vial, as there was no label. The pouch was brown leather, worn and full of ash.

“It’s from Harry and me… but I couldn’t wait. It’ Basilisk Venom, and the ash from Nagini. He wasn’t sure if you could use it in your potions, but I...we thought you could use them. Potions are what you love the most, so we were hoping that you would like this better than a tie, slippers or some such nonsense.” Sirius tried to explain. He was not sure he was doing a good job.

Severus looked up at his mutt. Smiles were not something he did often. When their eyes crashed, Severus smiled. It was not bright sunlight such as you find in the pure of heart, it was sin, black as night. Sirius could not look away, he was bound to the bed, unable to move, falling into the darkness that was Severus.

Severus sent the box and its contents off his bed to a more appropriate location. As he moved to capture his mutt with a kiss so sinful that their toes curled and their bodies flamed by the touch of Hell. 

Severus did not break their kiss as he moved, out from under his covers, to kneel in front of Sirius. He pushed harder with his tongue, striking hard at the core of his mutt, taking every offered moan. His hands massaged the hardness in his lover’s trousers, tracing the hard outline, rubbing the soft tip. His mutt broke the kiss to groan long and loud, making Severus smile his dark smile once again, his own body calling for satisfaction. He would not give his mutt the satisfaction he craved, but he would bring them both pleasure, he stood and pushed Sirius onto his back atop the bed. 

Severus chased those lips and settled in between heavy thighs, while drinking in the deep moans of his lover. He moved to cover his lover’s body with his own. Their bare chests met as Severus dominated the kiss, bruising Sirius’ lips. One slender hand grasped the expanse of throat offered to him, stroking the beating vein with his thumb. Severus broke the kiss, staring down into passion-filled eyes.

“Tell me to stop now, mutt…” Severus offered, breathing ragged, strained hardness pressed against Sirius’ cloth-covered entrance. 

“Never...Take what you want…I am yours, Severus… Yours.” Sirius confessed.

“I do not play mutt, I do not share, and I never submit.” Severus stated, staying his movements, no matter how much his body screamed for movement. He would have total consent and submission before he took what he wanted.

“I am yours, I have always been yours.” Sirius whispered, eyes challenging Severus, wanting everything.

Severus growled before taking Sirius’ lips with a crashing brute force, and delving in, taking everything Sirius offered. He was not soft, he was not pure. Severus was dark, rough, and made of sharp edges. He pushed his body harshly against the man below him, sharp snaps of his hips, signaling what he wanted.

Sirius rubbed up against Severus’ erection trying to gain more contact… He needed more, he needed to be possessed, and this is what he had dreamed about for so long. That voice and those eyes were his master, he would please in whatever way suited his dark prince. His breath left him when in the next moment they were stripped bare by magic. Severus was lifting his legs, and calling for a spell and before it fully stretched him, he was filled in one heavy stroke. The pain sliced through him, and he reached for it, needing to feel it as penance. The next stroke was hard and swift, but less painful, and then he was reaching to touch Severus. He needed to hold on to the perfect storm that was swirling through him, around him, and inside him.

Severus held nothing back, he needed to bury himself. He knew his spell would take time, but he did not care to waste his time. He could hold back no longer, and when he entered his mutt, the heat was searing him. The tightness was bliss, dark, sweet and perfect. He held on to Sirius’ throat for stability, and continued to feather his thumb over the heartbeat, his own matching the fast rhythm. He moved faster, putting as much force as he could into the snap of his hips, each blessed thrust tearing groans from his throat. The mutts name falling from his lips like hot wax. He was close, and he reached down with his other hand to stroke his lover’s weeping hardness. His thumb pressed harder into that vein in Sirius’ neck as his other hand stroked hard and fast in time with his thrusts. His hand was filled with sticky wetness in moments, as his ears were coated with his name off those devilish lips. His own cries mixed with Sirius’ as he let go and released inside his heated haven.

Draco and Harry cringed inside their room… Silencing charms should be permanently attached to bedrooms… Harry was going to see to it later. 

“Did they have to be so loud?” Draco asked, his voice full of horror.

Harry grimaced…”I’ll make sure it never happens again...starting with our room. He walked to the middle of the room. 

Draco watched mesmerized. Harry looked like he was dancing, his arms moving intricately as he turned, and yellow magic flew from his wand, embedding into the walls. The pattern was beautiful, like a work of art, and Harry was the artist, in the middle of the room, body swaying, and hands moving gracefully. Draco smiled in admiration, his angel was beautiful to behold.

Sirius was the first to the sitting room, and Kreacher had brought a simple fruit and toast breakfast for everyone.

“Kreacher would like to go and get a gift, if Master would allow. I will only be an hour at most.” The elf bowed low, waiting for the answer to his request.

“Of course, take the time you need.” Sirius said, wondering what gift Kreacher had in mind and for whom.

The elf left with a pop.

Severus entered the sitting room a few moments later, black attire as usual. Sirius was still feeling the ache of their joining. He would let the dark man lead, but if his heart had not been lost to this man decades ago, it would be lost again. Their eyes met, and Severus walked close to Sirius’ chair, his hand straying to Sirius’ neck and stroking softly as dark eyes softened for just a moment on the dark mark his thumb had left of the pale flesh. His hand was moved away as footsteps sounded in the hall, letting Sirius’ hair fall to cover his mark.

Harry and Draco entered the sitting room. They found the two culprits practically side by side.

Harry looked at Draco and smirked. The blond arched an eyebrow. 

“So, Sirius...I was thinking this morning, of some improvements that could be made to this place.” Harry said, with a wild grin on his face.

“Such as?” Sirius asked, worried about the devious look on his godson’s face.

“Adding permanent silencing charms on all the rooms.” Harry replied with a grin that grew larger with the deepness of the blush sweeping over his godfather. Severus did not hesitate, and his expression remained as placid as ever when he responded. Inside though, he was enjoying the deep color washing his lover.

“Mr. Potter, you did say homework was imperative after all… I am very thorough.” Severus stated, enjoying the renewal of Sirius’ blush.

“Very…” Draco stuttered. Harry laughed long and loud, only to be joined by Sirius and finally Draco, Severus only smirked, but it was enough to show he joined in their mirth. They all sat while they waited for the arrival of the Elder Malfoys. Severus sat in an armchair next to Sirius, Harry and Draco sat together on a settee, Draco leaning into Harry’s side.

Lucius and Narcissa arrived, in all elegance and grace found a place to sit. One of their elves took over the duties of serving each person their breakfast. They all ate in silence, but it was comfortable.

“Can we go first with our gifts?” Narcissa asked quietly, looking to Sirius.

“Of course.” Sirius said, gesturing towards the tree which looked to have exploded with gifts overnight.

Harry and Draco were both bombarded with gifts from Lucius and Narcissa. From trinkets, to high-end clothing, new brooms, various magical items, and an overflow of treats. Draco was obviously used to the occasion and was gracious about each one. Harry, on the other hand, was overwhelmed. Never in his whole life had anything happened like this. He stood to offer his hand in thanks, but Narcissa offered him the sweetest gift, a hug. She was obviously taken by surprise when he hugged her back tightly and cried when she stroked his head gently. Everyone just watched or turned away, Draco smiled through a few tears that trickled down his own face. Narcissa just held the boy and patted his back.

In that instance Harry wept, he wept for the loss of his own mother, for the loss of the mother of his children, for the maternal heart he rarely encountered. He wept for himself, the child that never was. The brokenness from ages past seemed to flow out of him. It was then he felt as if another burden rolled off his tender shoulders, another ghost became just a memory. All from the gentle touch of a Mother’s love.

Once Harry calmed down a bit, he excused himself and apologized for the display. He rested his head in his hands in the bathroom. His own eyes looked back at him, and captivated him for a moment when he looked in the mirror.

_ He found himself walking a beautiful meadow. The wind was blowing softly, catching the petals of the flowers and making them wave and shimmer under the sunlight. Butterflies coasted on the wind, lifting and falling with the ebb and flow of it. The air around him seemed to glow and sparkle as if a fog of glitter surrounded the area. It was peaceful, and calm, serenity. His feet took him down a small path, beaten into the grass by some unknown creature. Once inside the darker enclosure of the forest, the scent of wood, earth and moisture surrounded him.  _

_ He looked up to see this beautiful woman standing there beckoning him onward. Her long hair was as dark as the bark of the trees, her skin the color of dried moss, her eyes sparkled with such power and enchantment, a hue so blue they would be lost in a summer sky. Her apparel was the very nature that surrounded her. He reached out to take her hand when she extended it. And they walked. Walked over a clear path, branches moved before her, rocks rolled out of her way, so that her bare feet only touched soft rich soil.  _

_ Their path ended at a large lake with an island in the middle, dwarfed by an ancient tree. The branches were many, some twisted beautifully reaching towards the sun with golden leaves that glittered. Some branches were knotted and dark, silver leaves barely hanging on, while fewer still were black and scorched, no vegetation clinging. The trunk was large, pits and valleys lined the bark covering it, and lower still the roots spread out in every direction towards the lake and the forest and the meadow. The tree roots were connected to the earth in every direction, though Harry could not see it, he could feel it, through the heartbeat that melted into him from the woman beside him. _

_ She walked over the water, and as long as he was holding her hand, he knew he could too. Once they reached the island, the tree loomed over them, much larger than it appeared from shore. She walked over and took his hand to touch one of the blackened branches. A beautiful green shoot appeared where his hand touched the dead branch. She moved over to another, a dark branch with silver leaves, and moved his hand over it. The knots smoothed as his hand glided over the branch, the color was restored and the leaves turned gold as it raised to reach for the sun’s kiss. She looked into his eyes then, the blue sky turned stormy and grey...She moved to another dark branch with silver leaves, and took his hand to and made him grip the base of the branch, as if choking it. He watched the color leave, the blue fire erupt from his hand, the leaves fall to ash around him and the branch char to black coal. _

_ “Call to the book Harry, you have need.” She spoke to him with a voice that was filled with whispers, light, joy, and torment. _

“Harry?” Draco called to him from outside the door.

“Come in.” Harry whispered, his breathing ragged.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked looking at Harry’s ashen face.

“I need the book, I am not sure if I am having more visions or what, yesterday while sleeping I had a chat with Merlin. Today, I had a walk with Mother Earth, Gaia, I think…” Harry explained. He walked to their room, “Go tell the others I’ll be down shortly, there is something I must do.” Draco nodded and went to inform the others.

Narcissa looked at Draco when he entered worried she had inadvertently been the cause of Harry’s distress... 

“Mother, no cause for alarm. You did nothing wrong. Harry is not used to such affection and it overwhelms him. Our newly formed bond, has made his emotions feel more extreme and harder to control. Though right now, he has to consult the book over something. He is not sure if he is having more visions or not.” Draco said.

Sirius looked concerned... and walked over to one of the books that lay on the long desk in the far corner. He picked it up.

“What did he say happened, or did he not describe it?” Sirius asked, concerned.

“He said he talked with Merlin yesterday, and today Gaia, Mother Earth. He did not go into details.” Draco relayed.

Sirius nodded, and started to thumb through some pages. He found what he needed. “Augurs are often guided by their visions, given knowledge through the book, and their pedagogues or tutors.” He turned to the rest gathered, “It would seem his tutors, are Merlin and Gaia. So why don’t we continue with our gift-giving, while we wait on him. I am sure he won’t mind.” Sirius stated. 

He moved to gather his own gifts, laying Harry’s out for his return. He moved to hand Draco a small box, and one for his parents as well. Each were delighted with the gifts, appropriate for pure-blood relatives. Small pieces of jewelry were always well received. Severus also passed out his gifts, alcohol to the Elder Malfoys, and a potions book detailing the uses of Dragon’s blood, for Draco. He personally handed a small dark box to Sirius, whose eyes smiled at him. It was a platinum chain with a Serpent with onyx eyes, not too large as to be gaudy, but not too small to be considered dainty.

Harry returned shortly after, his eyes held a harshness when he entered the room, but that melted when he looked at Draco. He settled back onto the couch, taking Draco’s body against his own. 

“Can I give mine now?” Harry asked, some happiness leaking back in.

“Of course.” Sirius said, “We only exchanged a few others, my gift and Severus’ are waiting for you.”

“I can wait, Sirius, I want to see your faces when you see your gifts. Draco, do you mind going last?” Harry asked quietly, and sighed happily when Draco shook his head.

Harry pointed his wand and sent the first gift to Lucius. The elder blond looked back at Harry with a question in his steel gaze.

“It is for you, I have a separate one for Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry stated.

Lucius opened his gift with the perfection all Malfoys seemed to be born with. He pulled out a thin pair of black gloves.

“Those are Dragonhide gloves, I personally put a couple of charms on them. Protection charms so a shield will surround you, should any nasty curse flow your direction, but it will look as though you cast it from your hands.” Harry explained.

To say they were stunned was an understatement for both the elder Malfoys. Draco just sat wrapped in the warmth of Harry’s arm smiling. Narcissa was the first to recover her bearings, after remembering her promise the day before.

Narcissa opened her box next and found a beautiful broach in the shape of a Phoenix. With bright moonstone eyes. She looked up waiting for the explanation she knew would come. Harry Potter never just gave a gift it seemed, he improved it.

“That is a protection broach. First, the moonstone will shine if you are ever lost and without light, second, there is a repelling protection charm that will rebound any jinx, hex or curse. It does not protect against the unforgivables, but every other negative spell, will rebound upon the caster.” Harry explained.

Severus gasped, “You could make a fortune selling such charms.”

“Yes, and then even the evil in the world will have protection too. I really don’t do things for the money.” Harry stated firmly.

He floated another box to Severus. Who looked confused. 

“I thought Sirius delivered your joint gift earlier.” Severus said.

Draco coughed. Harry looked back at the dark man, “Well it was mainly Sirius’ gift to you, I only procured the items for him.”

Severus opened his own box, inside was a pair of titanium cufflinks with an intricate carving of a snake with emerald eyes...

“They should fit all your robes, both dress and casual. They work the same way as Lucius’ gloves.” Harry stated.

He then moved to the envelope on the table and floated it to Sirius.

Sirius opened it and smiled wide, he had always wanted to go to the Amazon, and the ability to run free in his animagus form would be exhilarating. He stood up and walked over to give Harry a fairly large hug, displacing a contented Draco who glared at him.

“Thank you Harry, I will love this.” Sirius whispered.

Draco looked expectantly over to Harry when Sirius found his seat.

Harry smiled, he stood because he wanted to present his gifts himself. The first gift was small and delicate. It was a thin silver chain with a heart-shaped snake wrapped around a glowing emerald.

Harry put it around Draco’s neck, and said, “Listen”

_ “Si arissa”  _ Harry said, and Draco heard the language followed by “ _ I love you”  _ floating into his mind. His body shivered as the voice sparked inside his body, and warmth flooded him at the understanding behind the words. “I understand you.” Draco exclaimed. Harry smiled and Draco flung himself at his dark angel, smothering their lips together in a quick yet loving kiss.

“Ah-Hem” Sirius cleared his throat.

Draco pulled away and sat back blushing.

“For those who must know, it’s a charmed necklace that will only recognize Draco’s magical signature and my voice to activate, so that he can translate any parseltongue I may speak.” Harry explained… Not really wanting to go into more detail, he just moved on to the second gift. He reached for a fairly large box and handed it to Draco. 

Draco at first was unsure, the wrapping on the package was several different articles of the Daily Prophet, so the moving pictures caught him off guard. He opened the gift with the same elegance as his parents. He pulled out a rather large fabric, or at least that’s what he thought it was. He looked back up at Harry.

‘It’s an invisibility cloak, similar to the one I own, but not as old. This one is new so the charms will last for a long while, I even put a couple of undetectables on it.” Harry explained.

“Undetectable?” Sirius queried.

“They are charms developed by Aurors to escape detection. There are revealing charms that probe traps, revealing charms that probe wards, protection charms, and anti-revealing charms. All with the undetectable trace. The Aurors had to train using them, as each one of the revealed traps and probes had different flavors for each different trap and ward. It came in handy during our hunt of the Elder.” Harry said.

“Who was the Elder?” Draco asked.

Harry cringed and shook his head he could not impart that to anyone.

_ He was standing in the doorway staring at the wizard who had caused so much destruction, in a way he would not need veritaserum to understand. There would be no why but the cause was plain as the haunted eyes that stared back at him even as the Elder’s arms were thrown up in defeat. Was it really defeat? Eyes that had once looked upon him as a friend. A divorce had sent the eldest Weasley twin onto a path beyond what any could imagine. Harry had no clue who the Elder was until that moment. Those eyes were not the same as the man he used to know. But George had never been the same since Fred. Nothing but the Dementor’s kiss could set George free. Free from his demons and his dark path. Fred's name was the last whisper on the redhead's lips. Harry and the rest of the world got nothing but a confession of deeds, and the request for the sentence to be carried out immediately. George could not go on, and he did what he needed in order to go home. Harry had gotten very drunk that night. Ginny started to withdraw after that. Harry’s world would have spiraled out of control. _

“No one special, someone who I will make sure never exists.” Harry replied tonelessly.

Kreacher popped in and looked over at Sirius. “Master Sirius, Kreacher would like to show you your gift, sir.” He motioned to be followed. Sirius stood, and the rest of the party followed after him. They walked down the hall, there was a large bare expanse of wall in front of them. Harry and Sirius gapped. It was gone… Walburga Black was gone. “Where did you put it?” Sirius asked holding his breath. 

“I put Mistress in her favorite room, Master Regulus’ room. Since I am to keep his treasures for the House of Black, I thought she would be happier there. She was plenty happy to see his room again, she cried for an hour.” Kreacher explained.

“Thank you for honoring your mistress so well,” Harry said, “We are happy she likes her new home.”

Sirius was speechless, but nodded his agreement. Severus actually, almost chuckled, but it sounded more like a wet frog’s choke. Kreacher looked up at Harry, “Master Harry, Kreacher has brought you a gift as well… It is back in the sitting room.”

Harry noticed the grim smile on the elf's face, a shiver of unease ran up his spine. He knew that his session with the book today was about to be used, and he was very alarmed. Harry sat back down on the settee and waited. Harry was hoping for something mundane, simple, but when he got the box, he knew. He opened the box and his mouth fell open, his gaze met the elf’s wide eyes. Kreacher gave him a smile so wicked and happy at the same time it was chilling. The box had what seemed to be a dead rat, only it wasn’t dead, it was barely breathing.


	16. Witnesses to the Power of Fate

Harry stared at the rat, and then he looked to Sirius. The man was staring just as hard as he was. “Draco…” Harry called, his voice breaking as he reached out one hand, needing to find a balance, an anchor before his emotions broke him. Draco’s hand was on his own instantly. Something inside Harry settled, and his mind could focus on the job at hand. Gaia and the book were preparing him for this moment.

Earlier when he sought out answers, Harry had stood at the desk in his room, staring at the book. The leather of the tome seemed darker somehow, and the smell of unseen ink filtered into his nose, there was a hint of copper that laced the odor. The hint of blood. The pages were blank, yet he knew they were filled with endless secrets, some he would uncover and others were left for those who would follow him. Harry sat down, tracing the edges of the ancient paper. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let his fingers hover over the pages. Words flowed into his mind, his eyes did not even open, yet he read the words.

_ The Power of Justice is unpalatable if it is not balanced, or anchored. This power above all others can consume an Augur. Do not savor justice, do not bask in its eternal flame. Glory is not found in the breaking, but in the making, and the cleansing. Justice is the char on the tree of fate. Mercy is the balm. Compassion the catalyst for change. The balance must be maintained. Light must have the dark, joy must have known grief, and blood must be spilled for peace. _

Harry’s hands were shaking as his fingers slipped over the page. The gravity of what he was fell upon him like a terrible beast. His power can kill, would demand blood, something he had never considered. His tears were falling unbidden upon the aged page, and his mouth was filled with the taste of ash...

_ Augur justice is final, it is relentless, and it is necessary for the balance to be upheld. The Augur circle must be rendered, the rune of justice used for destruction. Anchor the Augur power of justice, else rage could overwhelm. Witnesses record the judgment within their memory. Trust the elements, trust your power, and trust the earth to respond to your need. _

In his darkened state, his nostrils flared, he could smell her. Gaia, Mother of the Earth. Rich soil, sun-soaked flowers, decayed roots, all of it was her. He did not need to open his eyes to know her heartbeat, the life that was all around him. His face was stroked tenderly, yet there was an edge of harshness to the touch. Balance…

Sirius looked at Harry, jarring him from memory, “What are you going to do with him.”

“I need space, a large space. I need witnesses.” Harry said, looking up to the bewildered eyes of Lucius and Narcissa.

“I will witness.” Severus stated moving to place a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. Severus knew full well, of the rat and who it was. Sirius was trembling under his touch.

“We will as well,” replied Narcissa and Lucius. They did not understand, but would be there for their son and Harry when they were needed.

“As will we,” Molly and Arthur stood in the doorway, looking a bit pale, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Charlie in the hallway. They had just arrived, but could feel the gravity of the situation, there was a depressive magic seeping all around them.

“The garden, we can use the garden, it is a decent enough space.” Sirius offered suddenly.

Harry nodded, though he was still hesitant remembering the implication of the tree and the book.

He moved, slowly, holding on to the box with a grip that death could not unlock. The sun streamed into the garden from the opening at the top of the building, and the rest of the party spread out into a large circle. Harry moved to the middle.

“Watch, witness, but do not interfere.” Harry directed. He looked at Draco, “You will need to be my anchor.”

Draco just nodded, he was becoming surer of his role, whatever was required of him, he would stand firm.

Harry set the box down with the slowly breathing rat in the middle of it. He closed his eyes searching for the right light within himself, the power he feared the most. A red spark flowed towards him and he grasped it. 

Draco watched with trepidation, Harry’s eyes were black, but a red flame burned bright within those eyes. He quickly cautioned those around him in hushed tones not to look into Harry’s eyes. A boom of a voice erupted from Harry, no words, but the sound mirrored thunder. Huge dark clouds passed over the sun, darkening the garden. Draco stood awed at the raw natural power filling the entire area, making everyone’s skin prickle. Harry stretched down and removed his shoes, and socks, standing barefoot on the grass. He removed his shirt next. Draco looked on and could not take his eyes away, the olive skin gleamed at him, and Harry’s grace was unearthly watching him move was like watching water flow.

Harry’s hands traced a familiar circle, etching it into the ground, rune for rune, line for line. He outlined the Augur’s circle. The red spark ignited from the tips of his fingers to light the circle and all the runes, causing them to glow brightly in the darkened space. Harry stood in the center of the circle with the box and the rat. He raised his wand and chanted the incantation to return Peter to his appropriate form. The rat grew and filled out, with patchy hair, warts, and a rat-like face appeared before the witnesses and Harry. Harry dropped his wand to the ground, since he would have no need for it right now.

“Harry…” Peter tried to plead with the boy, until he saw Harry’s eyes, and then he screamed. The scream was of a man facing certain death. He tried to run, but hit a hard red wall of flames when he tried to cross the rune circle. He turned back to face the darkness and horror that stared at him. Then he was falling back into his past, the memory was projected for all to see.

_ “You will be rewarded for your information, Peter.” The Dark Lord spoke in seductive tones, his finger under Peter’s chin, raising it to meet his dark gaze. Peter shook as he was kneeling in front of Voldemort, his arm burned where he had just taken the mark. _

_ “Ma..Master...They are in Godric's Hollow. I will take you there.” Peter whispered. _

_ Peter and the Dark Lord entered the creaky gate. Voldemort motioned for Peter to stay outside, and blasted the front door. There were flashes of green and red, and a heartbreaking scream with one last flash of green. Then all was silent. Peter looked down, but when he heard the sharp cry of a baby, he ran into the house. He stepped over his friends, not looking at their faces, the eyes that would see his betrayal, open and empty. He found his quarry, the wand of the Dark Lord. No one could know he had taken the Mark. His only escape now would be to set up Sirius. Everyone knew that Lily and James trusted him the most. _

_ Peter confronted Sirius, and murdered those around them and disappeared just as the crack of apparition was heard. The image enlarged, showing Sirius being captured by Aurors. He was yelling for Peter, struggling until he was stunned. _

_ Peter slowly nursed the obscene flesh of the Dark Lord, making ready for his Lord’s rise. _

_ Peter stood in the dark graveyard, no remorse in his eyes as he sliced Harry’s arm, catching the blood and letting it spill into the cauldron. His deed was done. _

“Peter Pettigrew, you have been judged. Mother Earth and the Augur Saeculum have witnessed your past transgressions, your future trespasses and have found you guilty of betrayal. Your betrayal ran deep within the roots of the earth, poisoning many branches of the Tree of Fate. Prepare for your judgment.” Augur Harry’s voice boomed, thunder crashed and lightning flashed around them, hitting the ground within the circle.

Harry raised one hand, stretching out a finger in the air, and he traced the rune for justice in the air above the transfixed Peter Pettigrew.

Harry stepped to his left, and one hand reached beyond the circle. Draco’s hand was in his instantly...Only then did he draw the power from within, balanced by love to anchor him. Harry drew the rage from himself, and from the power within… Justice raged forth from deep within. A fire consumed him. The fire rose from the earth entering Harry through his feet and raging through his body looking for an outlet. Harry’s arm extended out towards the rune, and when his mouth opened again, a roar such as the world had not heard for millennia erupted. The fire from the earth poured red from the mouth of the Augur, flowing inches above the outstretched arm, hitting the rune of Justice and igniting in a cage of fire. Harry was a remarkable sight. His black hair was standing on end, eyes matching the hue of endless darkness, his body covered with sheens of sweat, red flames pouring out of his mouth in a single concentrated stream.

The fiery cage fell over the accused in a slow molasses movement. Screams of pain, and agony filled the air. Flesh burned, melted and fell off in chunks. The screams did not relent, nor did the fire pouring from Harry’s mouth. The cage constricted, conforming and burning into flesh, marring, and consuming, until the final flash of rage flew from Harry. The flames and the rune fell on the last ghostly screams of Peter Pettigrew, with the flaming rune burning the ashes into nothing. 

When Harry’s rage subsided, and he let go of Draco’s hand and stood within the burning red circle, he traced a rune for balance in blue glowing magic in the center of the circle. His voice called to the rains and they fell, cleansing Harry, the ground, and the circle until it burned blue. Harry stretched out his arms, welcoming the circle, the blue flames of balance. The circle broke, separated and flew as dancing flames over Harry’s arms, and seeped into his skin. Harry’s wet body collapsed, knees buckling. Draco was there with soft ivory arms to embrace his feverish body.

Severus moved to help Draco. He ran a few diagnostic scans. Harry had a fever, and was fatigued once again. He lifted Harry, and Draco followed behind. Sirius ushered the rest of the company to the sitting room. Most were too stunned to do anything but breathe. Never had anyone witnesses something so horrific or majestic. Hermione was leaning against Ron, Charlie was patting Ginny’s back, and the twins were just staring off into the fire.

“All of you, witnessed. Though what we witnessed was beyond ordinary, Harry still deserves to be treated as normal as you can.” Sirius relayed, hoping they would get it and understand the need. Everyone looked at him and nodded, most knew Harry well enough to know that it was important to him. 

“Go find a room to rest in, there is a few on the fourth floor that the Malfoy elves and Kreacher have gotten ready for you all. Kreacher is to be treated with the utmost respect.” Sirius informed them. “Dinner will be at 5 pm, and if Harry is up for it, we have a few traditional items planned for celebrations.” Most of them nodded and disbursed to find rooms. The Elder Malfoys stayed.

“What can we do to help?” Narcissa asked.

“Everything is being taken care of now, Cousin. Rest, if I need anything, I will send for you. I need to go check on Harry.” Sirius said. The Elder Malfoys nodded and left.

Sirius was ushered away from Harry’s room by Draco. Draco would let him know if he was needed.

Severus was cooling the water in the basin as Draco stripped Harry on the bed, down to his boxers. “That charm should last a while. The potions should stabilize his temperature in a few minutes. The boy draws so much magic when he does these stunts.” Severus stated, earning him a glare from Draco. 

“They are not stunts, as you know very well. He will get used to it in time, and he will recover faster. We are here to help, not hinder, Professor.” Draco admonished.

“Every now and then, old thoughts seep in for what he once was. Forgive me.” Severus condoled.

Draco nodded and continued his ministrations, wiping a cool cloth along the length of Harry’s arms where most of the fever was concentrated.

Severus watched. Draco was careful, slow and loving in every motion of his hands. There was no trace of indifference, everything was there for all to see across the blond’s face. They were purity collided. He felt raw and as if, his darkness was exposed in their presence. He was about to turn away when Draco’s voice caught at him.

“Even in his depleted state your despair upsets him. I can feel his worry for you.” Draco said his hand still connected to Harry’s. His other beckoned the Potions Master forward. “Take my hand.”

Severus was nervous, how could Harry feel that? His hand connected with Draco’s. Severus fell into his own mind, and he felt Harry there, weak, worried but there. Harry’s form shimmered in Severus’ mind a ghost of the boy.

_ “Look at your wall, Professor.” Harry whispered to him. “It is balanced. You do not need to be anything but who you are. Let your darkness be balanced, embrace it, but do not let it rule you. Your relationships will not look like mine, do not wish it so. Draco is my purity, the balance to the powerful darkness I possess. Find your own balance, and nothing is beyond reach. Love is never one color…” Harry showed him, by pointing out all his bricks in his wall that had to do with Love, they were all different colors, helping to balance each other out. Harry reached out a wisp of a hand and pressed his fingers against Severus’ eyes. “See with clarity.” Harry commanded. _

A wind came and swirled around Severus, whose eyes were still closed and one hand was clasped in a smaller pale hand. Severus let go of Draco’s hand and opened his eyes. Inside he felt more...he was not used to feeling anything… He looked at Draco and then back at Harry’s weakened form. The bond between the two burned bright in his eyes, their twin souls hovered along the line of the bond, flowing back and forth until you could not see where one started and the other ended. He looked down at himself only to see a dark chord stretching away from him. He turned and followed the dark chord and walked a few doors down the hallway. He knocked, and was surprised to find the end of the cord attached to the man that opened the door. 

Severus knew that Sirius was his, but seeing with clarity, there was a dark thread that connected them. The thread was dark because it was old, not new and pure, as it would have been had they found it early, before they attacked each other, before hate had seeped in and covered it. Before he became a personification of darkness. He reached for Sirius then, pulling the man to him and just breathing in the distracting scent of spice and wild. He had not truly let go of the past with Sirius, he was harsh, and always in control. Severus reached and tipped the man’s face up, and looked into soft grey eyes, he felt the submission seep into him. His mutt loved him. The words swam in his head, making him feel dizzy and butterflies floated inside his stomach. His mutt had loved him enough to take him, darkness and edges, harshness and dominance. 

He reached a hand and stroked that handsome face, gently. Severus watched as the soft grey eyes closed and that handsome face pressed into his palm. Severus bent his head, softly, and gentler than he thought he could ever be, and he kissed his mutt. It was achingly sweet and tender, Severus wanted to cry when Sirius accepted him. Sirius opened his lips slowly using his own mouth to suck in Severus’ tongue, tearing a groan from the taller man. His darkness was there, begging for release, but he held on, keeping it at bay for just a moment.

Sirius was surprised when he opened his door to Severus standing there. Something inside the dark man had shifted, and he moved slowly towards him. Sirius quickly cast a charm to shut the door and silence his room, before he was dragged into an intimate embrace, his wand clattering on the floor. Sirius melted, letting his hands wrap around his dark prince. He never expected to be handled gently, he did not deserve that, not from Severus. He ached with love, and when their eyes met, that was all he could see in front of him...His love. The soft touch of Severus’ hand was an unexpected gift, he did not deny himself the luxury of that touch. As soft lips descended so sweetly on his own, he felt the control within his prince, there was something new happening. He wanted Severus to know that he would take whatever he was offered. He could not resist that addicting flavor of Severus’ mouth as he took Severus’ tongue into his own needy mouth. Spurred by the deep groan from the man, Sirius walked them backward toward his bed and he reached up to entwine his hands around the other man’s neck. He let himself rest in the arms of his Dark prince, who soon took over and plundered his mouth making his body melt in a wicked heat.

Severus was working hard to keep his darkness at bay, his want to dominate, his need to be in control. He let Sirius lead them to the bed. When Sirius surrendered in his arms, his control broke. His darkness was his bliss as he dominated the kiss, taking everything Sirius offered and more. When the knock sounded, and he broke the kiss, regret started to wash over him. Regret that he could not be the soft lover Sirius may want.

A loud knock sounded on Sirius’ door. The man groaned as Severus broke their kiss, staring into his eyes. “Sirius…I…” Severus couldn’t say the words Sirius needed yet, but his icy heart was starting to thaw.

“No hurry...Severus, I am yours. We can take our time. I don’t care if you are rough or soft. You are what I want, in every way.” Sirius said quietly as he stood and walked over to open the door.

Draco stood there, pale and concerned. “Harry wants to talk to you Sirius. I think the repercussions of what happened are hard for him to handle.” He looked to Severus, “You might want to talk to him too. He looks up to both of you.”

Draco turned and left, with both wizards following him to the room. Harry was sitting up in the bed, staring off to the side.

Harry had woken with the taste of ash in his mouth. The scenes of just how violent the judgment of Peter had been made him sick. He would carry the burden of judgment, but it was more than he could stomach at the moment. Draco conjured a bowl for him and was there, cleaning him up after. He left quickly to get Sirius when Harry asked. Harry waited. A glow from the window caught his eyes. He saw her, changed with the light of the sun flowing over her, her hair was fire, her body covered in soft white silk, and her skin glowed golden in the light, but her eyes held the terrible storm and serenity of the sky. She smiled at him. He could feel her heartbeat reaching for him. There was comfort, and understanding. Her comfort came in whispers to his mind.  _ Nature's balance is between the peace of the fields and the massacre of the predators. To wield the power of the earth, you have to accept both the beautiful and the ugly side of power. The distaste is a sign of balance, a savored vengeance only brings more pain. _ Harry reached out a hand, wanting to touch her, but she vanished just as the door opened, and he dropped his hand.

Sirius entered the room followed by Severus. They approached the bed, and Sirius sat closest to Harry, with Severus pulling a chair and Draco sitting on Harry’s other side.

“That was intense.” Sirius started, trying to gauge where Harry was emotionally.

Harry looked at his godfather, he did not smile, but he did not frown.

“Yes it was. I guess I thought that since Umbridge and Dung, that the power I wielded had only good outcomes. I cannot believe all my friends and family had to witness that. Ginny and Hermione are not supposed to see the terrible things.” Harry’s voice was filled with grief.

“It’s still Christmas Harry, we have celebrations to do, put aside the incident for now. Let us examine it later. If I have homework to do today, then so do you.” Severus said, letting his first real smile in years creep on his face.

Harry stared at him, Draco stared, and Sirius… well the mutt practically fell off the bed. Severus laughed at that last part, only to watch Sirius tumble off the bed entirely, Harry’s green eyes widen in mirth, and fear. Draco actually gapped.

“What?” Severus said, quashing his laughter and trying to turn his smile into a smirk.

“You smiled...and laughed.” Harry said, as if it were an abnormality. As if, Severus was unable to perform such an action. Severus stood, “We never finished our presents. Care to finish?” Harry nodded. They all clambered down the stairs, Harry leaning on Draco, and congregated down in the sitting room once again. Severus moved his gift to Harry’s lap. The boy had no grace whatsoever, and tore through the wrapping. Harry grinned and murmured his thanks for the beautiful kit in front of him. If he was not mistaken, it was similar to the kit a Potions Master received upon the end of his apprenticeship. It was a titanium cauldron, several high-quality beakers and vials, and new copy of Advanced Potions, but Harry noted the new inscription, ‘Edited by Severus Snape, Potions Master”.

“You did it.” Harry whispered, feathering his fingers over the gold lettering.

“At your urging.” Severus replied.

“My turn” Sirius stated. He tossed a rather small package at Harry who caught it with reflexes so fast they blurred his arm in the air.

He opened the package and found a pocket watch, beautiful, dark silver, etched with the Black family coat of arms on one side and the Potter coat of arms on the other. Harry stood and hugged his godfather tight, wishing … just wishing.

“Thank you, so much, despite the obvious, this has been the best Christmas so far.” Harry said gleefully.

“And you have no thought for my gift?” Draco drawled, his voice carried a hint of arrogance. Harry turned and smiled wide at Draco, blinding his lover for an instant before his words punctured his mind. “I thought last night was your gift.” Harry had leaned in to whisper into the shell of Draco’s ear, letting his tongue flick out ever so quickly to trace the outline, bringing a noticeable shiver over the blond.

“I … ah…” Draco scooted away trying to gain distance so he didn’t puddle on the couch. He reached over flick his wand and another package landed in his hands. It was beautifully wrapped, crisp silver paper, dark green silk bow. Harry opened it and saw a set of dark black robes, the seams were stitched with red and gold threads. 

“Teaching robes…” Severus said, as he understood the cut and flow.

Harry’s eyes met smiling silver. “I thought Professor Potter could use something more elegant than old Student robes.” Draco replied with a small smile.

“Professor Potter?” A voice asked in a soft tone from the doorway. It was Molly, she was smiling at Harry, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Harry grinned, “Well Dumbledore offered me the DA position, if I take all my tests and pass when I return.”

“Congratulations Harry!” Molly exclaimed and she smothered him in another of her hugs.

Harry held his breath, he loved Molly’s hugs, but he still loved to breathe as well. She let him go quickly so he was not so out of breath.

“Speaking of Dumbledore, Do you have any clue where our headmaster has disappeared to?” Severus asked Harry directly.

Harry opened his pocket watch and smiled, “Probably cursing me and his brother right now, but at least he will have the beautiful Bermuda sunrise to occupy his thoughts.”

Sirius laughed, “Bermuda? Brother?”

Harry sobered looked at Severus, “Albus and Aberforth have not spoken in almost a century, its time he mend some fences, and what better place than Bermuda. Of course, he will be able to leave in two days… fences mended or not. I doubt either will be happy with me upon their return, but I hate to see families bickering.”

Severus smirked, “Now that was a trick worthy of a Slytherin.”

“Merlin forbid, you almost had me in your house… you can thank this prat here for not saddling you with me.” Harry said pointing to Draco.

Severus looked at Draco aghast.

“What?” Draco cried out, while Severus’ eyes squinted in unease.

“Oh well I guess I never told you, might as well. My first year, I was scared of the stories I heard about the house, ‘there wasn’t a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn’t in Slytherin.’ Then, Draco dear… you insulted Ron… and well that sealed it in my mind… So when the sorting hat was trying to decide, it told me that I would fit well in Slytherin, that I could be great. I flat out refused and asked it not to put me there… So Gryffindor became my house.” Harry said.

Severus snorted, “What a sight the hall would have been had Harry Potter been sorted into my house… what an uproar it would have been.”

Draco just continued to stare at Harry and only got out a whisper, “I never knew…”

Harry focused on Draco then, taking both slender hands in his own, forcing Draco to look at him.

“You and I never knew that you always had a way to influence me. Your actions may have been misplaced, but if either of us had really looked… looked deeper, well we might have discovered this…” He kissed one hand, and then turned it over and feathered a kiss over Draco’s palm, “sooner.” Draco shivered, and fire filled his gaze. Harry kept hold of one hand, “We shall see you lot for dinner at 5. Excuse us please.” He stated as he drug Draco behind him, several loud coughs followed behind them. Harry hurried ignoring the protests, and Draco followed suitably behind him, slightly concerned by Harry’s haste. Draco was barely in the door when Harry shoved it shut, and pushed him up against the door. Fiery green eyes stared into his own…

Harry was breathing hard, shallow, just the small kiss to Draco’s hand clung to his senses. He wanted Draco, and it felt like he had not kissed Draco in ages… He needed their love to consume him, to feed his soul. He just looked upon his blond savior, taking in the perfection. Alabaster skin, so soft to the touch of his fingers as he traced the line of Draco’s throat. The hitch of breath pricked him, made him ache. He looked deep, wanting to see Draco’s pure soul begging for the touch of his own. Everything and more answered his call, and he fell home, into the arms of forever. Their kiss drowned everything but the love and passion inside him, tasting Draco was drinking sweet oblivion. Soft hands held on to him, letting him take, and melting into his skin. Harry broke their kiss and sank to his knees, practically needing to feel the heaviness of his lover in his mouth. He looked up and was helpless to the spell of mercury begging him. Harry’s hands worked slowly, savoring each layer of clothing being stripped away, and the scent of Draco filling his lungs and making him dizzy. Pale hands made their way to his head as he finally freed his prize and filled his wanting mouth.

Draco was enchanted as always, and Harry’s touch melted him, he wanted to arch against Harry, his body was sensitive to his angel’s touch. When Harry looked at him, he wanted to pour his very soul into those emeralds, melding them together. Harry’s lips were sweet and drugging, Draco floated, burying his hands into Harry’s shirt holding on for dear life, letting Harry’s warmth surround him. When Harry dropped to his knees, Draco was still coming down from their kiss, each layer of clothing moved away, made Draco harden even more in anticipation. He could not speak when emerald fire met his own eyes, he just did not want Harry to stop. His prayers were answered as he screamed out Harry’s name when that beautiful mouth wrapped around him. He could not help from delving his fingers into black hair as Harry took him in a flight of passion. Draco soared with each tug into heated friction, and fell with every lick, swipe and press of tongue against him. He was begging for so much more in whimpers as Harry licked him tenderly, slowly and stroked him until his prick wept. Harry stood and picked him up and cradled him as he walked them to the bed...Draco was back to floating when Harry kissed him again, soft, sweet and tender, as Harry’s seeker fingers quickly divested Draco of his clothing. Draco was not as swift, but he was determined.

Harry was intoxicated by the scent and taste of Draco on his tongue, he could live off the nectar of his lover. When Draco demanded more who was he to deny his savior anything? He picked up his blond and moved them to the comfort of the bed. He feasted on Draco’s lips, licked every corner, and caressed Draco’s soft tongue with his own. All the while stripping his blond of the clothing that barred him from seeing and feeling soft supple skin beneath him. Draco was just as determined and when their bodies met, the sensation was exquisite. Harry just held them together, his heated skin against Draco’s softness, his face buried in Draco’s neck. He took a small bite, pulling that flesh into the heat of his mouth. Draco’s body arched against him, their erections pressed tight, searing them both. Harry moved lower, tasting the collarbone and then one pink bud. His erection was pressed and ready, he wanted to be inside so badly, but he looked up, needing to see if Draco was ready. That perfect mouth begged him, endless eyes pleaded with him. He gave into their desires, whispered a quick charm and slowly, reverently slid home, holding on to the pleasure threatening to burst from him.

Draco was writhing under Harry’s body, the heat alone was killing him softly, every part of him sang out Harry’s name. One bite and he almost lost himself, the touches, the licks and the nips were maddening, he needed Harry, only Harry… Verdant eyes waited for him, there was no need, he wanted, begged even.

“Please…” Draco cried, arching his back, pushing against Harry. 

“OOOooooo” Draco whimpered when Harry finally entered him, he did not look away, he wanted to see Harry fall and crest with him… He pushed his hips down and then raised them up, letting Harry slide out then slowly back in. He watched his dark angel try to hold on, so he circled his hips, and when he pushed up once again, Harry hit that special something inside him that shattered him…

Draco only reached to hold on to Harry as he came hard, spilling over his own stomach, and yet his eyes captured the shudder, the call of ‘Draco’ and the beauty of bliss over his lover’s face. He fell back against the bed, opening his arms and Harry fell into them.

Harry tried to hold himself at bay, his previous control of years ago frayed because his body was young and untrained. The sweet heat of Draco was nothing he could resist and when his love moved again and again, he was lost, moving together with him. He could almost reach the stars when Draco rolled his hips, and then he was pouring himself into Draco, and falling into the arms of his own bright star.

Dinner was a grand affair. The elves had created a splendid traditional Christmas dinner with roast goose, cranberry stuffing, and roasted potatoes. There were minced pies, Christmas pudding and a beautiful fruitcake with marzipan, icing and sugar frosting. Everyone ate their fill, and Harry was especially happy. The Malfoys had been gracious and charming to the Weasleys, and very little was said that wasn’t happy. Harry witnessed the spectacular, the pureblood masks had fallen, and the Malfoys were open, happy and genuine. They still were graceful, elegant in their movements, speech and manner, but nothing screamed arrogant and superior about them.

They retired to the sitting room for some revelry, plum pudding, and eggnog. Harry handed out his gift to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a muggle submersion trip to New York City, put on by the Wizards for the protection of Muggle Society group in America. Arthur was overjoyed of course, Mrs. Weasley seemed a bit put out. Harry smiled at her and handed her a small orange envelope. Her eyes widened…

“Harry… how?” She asked. 

The room went quiet, and they all looked towards Molly. Narcissa smiled, if she had known, she would have offered one of her own.

“I have connections with that part of society Molly, there was an elf looking for a family...And Dobby introduced us. I explained how wonderful and full your family is and Dinky was beside herself asking when she could be assigned. She assured me that she would serve as long as she lived and if you allowed her children, they would as well.” Harry explained. 

Molly looked about to cry, “I’ve always wanted a Weasley house-elf…”

“I know… and you deserve one, especially one that wants a family.” Harry said, letting Molly hug him once again and holding his breath even as he smiled widely.

They all were chatting when a game of Charades was introduced. They each paired up into teams, and filled the hours laughing and pantomiming. Some of the Weasleys were starting to head to bed as the 11 o’clock hour chimed. Lucius stood, cleared his throat and had the gathering looking to him.

“I would like to request Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter and Severus to please grant me a private audience.” He spoke with such grace and elegance. Draco’s eyes went wide and he stood and quickly made his way next to Harry, just in case, he would stand by Harry. The rest of the party filtered out, though Ron and Hermione looked to stay, they were ushered out by Sirius and the rest followed suit.

Arthur and Molly sat on one couch with Ginny, Harry and Draco on another facing Mr. Malfoy.

“First, I want to offer my assurances that I am not going to provide excuses, only the facts surrounding my actions of the past. If I had known the outcome, I would have found another way.” Lucius started, looking at the darkened gazes of the Weasleys, and the curious emerald gaze of his son’s bonded. Lucius was a Malfoy, but he was shaking a bit, Malfoy’s rarely offered any type of apology, let alone a formal one.

“I am offering a formal apology for my actions a few years back in regards to a certain book that I put into your daughter’s cauldron. I cannot express more sincerely that the events that occurred, were the furthest from what I had wanted accomplished. I was unaware what the book was or what purpose it contained. I had only thoughts for my family and myself. The book was oppressive and causing dark emotions to run through my family. I was under the false impression that student’s items were searched for dark artifacts after the previous year. My intention was for it to be found and for the Headmaster to take it. Sending it to the Ministry was out of the question, as I know some of those would have found a way to use it for even darker purposes. I offer my memories of the events for you to review if you choose. I will submit to Veritaserum if you wish as well. Though the public event for the apology cannot be something I host until Mr. Potter has finished his use of me. I swear, on my magic, that such an apology will be made publicly, at the venue of your choosing and in front of the guests of your choosing.” Lucius’ speech was long, and he was surprised no one interrupted.

Harry stepped forward, leaving Draco sitting. He turned towards Ginny and held out his hand. She was wary, but she trusted Harry, though not fully understanding. She took his hand and stood.

“Let us see.” was all Harry said, his voice had lost its substance, it was toneless but firm. Ginny was not sure about this, but was whisked away instantly after Lucius nodded and extended his hand to Harry. Harry took the offered hand and they were inside Lucius’ mind, seeing his memories of the events, they tasted fear of the book. Ginny was not the target, but no other student had been available. They felt the regret at the relay of events from Draco, and the revulsion later as Draco detailed what he surmised from the trip to the chamber.

Harry let go of Ginny’s hand, and pulled out. He stared up into the steel of Lucius. “Do you want to see?”

Lucius was afraid, very afraid as the green of Harry’s eyes started to darken. He knew he had to, to fully understand, to fully apologize, he had to see. So, he nodded. Green faded to black and he fell. He was surrounded by darkness, an abyss that seemed to never end. He remembered Harry, he trusted Harry, and did not doubt the boy had a purpose, and no harm would befall him. His feet landed instantly though darkness was still all around him.


	17. Belated Wrath of a Grateful Wizard

_ Lucius shuddered in the darkness, he heard sounds, and then the scene exploded around him. _

_ A very small Harry was running towards the little red-headed girl laying lifeless on the stone floor, the book grasped in her arms. _

_ Harry was greeted by a very handsome teenage boy, their conversation revealed him to be Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort. Harry was afraid, as the Basilisk slid out of the open mouth of Salazar Slytherin. There was the adrenaline rush of running through the pipes and the fear of the beast was strangling Lucius as he watched the small boy try to outwit a blinded monster. He could not breathe when he saw Harry pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat and chase the monster. Lucius screamed when it went to bite Harry, and cried when he saw the fang sink deep into the boy’s flesh, and the pain Harry felt, he felt. The burn of the poison racing through his veins. The exhilaration of destroying the diary, and the reluctance to accept the loss of Harry’s life. The joy of the Phoenix tears, made the grown man weep. _

Draco had never seen such a thing. Harry did not touch his father, but the man was obviously caught up in the memory of what happened in the Chamber, and he saw his father as never before. Everyone jumped when Lucius screamed in fear. His heart was wrenched when Lucius cried, every tear tearing at his soul, since he knew they were for Harry’s suffering.

Harry released the man, and conjured a bowl and a curtain to shield the effects of the memory on Lucius. The man vomited between sobs, and Harry tended to him. He held the man’s hair out of the way, and offered a wet cloth as the man sat on the couch. Harry sat next to him, they were behind the conjured cloth, and Harry banished the basin when the older man was finished. Harry patted the older man’s back and waited for the emotions to subside.

Lucius was sick, with himself for letting that happen to small children. Harry was ready to die, as he always was, he was humbled to have seen it. Harry had saved the girl, but also the rest of them, from an earlier return of the darkest wizard the wizarding world had seen in centuries. All at the age of 12, and what of the year before, he had heard rumors… and even then, the boy was 11. He felt unworthy, an apology was nothing compared to the sacrifices the boy had made, or the things the Weasley girl had gone through. 

Harry let the cloth disappear when he felt Lucius was calm enough to be seen. He moved, unsure if Draco would accept him after what he put the elder Malfoy through. His downcast eyes raised to meet silver ones swimming in tears. He moved to sit elsewhere, hurt to know he had put those tears there. He condemned himself for taking the step he did. Draco caught his hand as he passed, and pulled him into a tight embrace, Harry sighed and let Draco hold him. “Silly man…” Draco whispered.

Lucius was paler than normal when he looked over to the family that he had shunned for so long.

“I don’t even have words. I had no idea…” Lucius was trying to find words but his charm and Malfoy suave failed him at that moment.

It was Ginny that surprised them all, including Harry. She stood and put her hand on one of Lucius’ pale ones. “The fact that your intentions were not as horrible as I had envisioned, is enough for me. You can offer no more than you already have. You know, we know, and you're sorry, that’s all that I need.” She looked at Harry, “He needed less, but he is a far better man than he gives himself credit for. I am at peace. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.”

She was grace, even with as young as she was, she was grace. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were still confused, but as long as their daughter was now at peace, they would let things be. They got up and left to find haven in their beds.

Lucius left to find comfort in his wife, this had been a very long day. Harry and Draco followed silently behind, and stopped at the third floor to go to their room. Draco got ready for bed first and was waiting with open arms for Harry when he finally climbed into the bed. Harry fell into the arms of his savior and let sleep claim him. Draco was not far behind.

Severus was still quiet after witnessing the breaking of Lucius. He really had no clue what the boy had gone through, but it must have been something more than he had imagined. He looked at Sirius’ door before slipping into his own room, he wanted to feel for the man, he wasn’t sure that he could. His heart had been barren for so long, clinging to a ghost who never really belonged there. He closed his own door and gave himself up to his own demons.

Two days of peace, and entertaining company followed. The third day, was not so quiet…

“HARRY!” A loud voice bellowed through the entire house. Harry tried to burrow deeper into his bed, Dumbledore had returned.

Harry got dressed and pressed a quick kiss to Draco’s lips before leaving his room to attend the older wizard. He would not be intimidated, and he would stand his ground. He was Harry Potter, Head Auror, Augur Saeculum, the Boy Who Lived and all those things...He was surprised that when he did arrive in the sitting room where the floo was, that not only the Headmaster but Aberforth as well was standing there.

“You bellowed sir?” Harry said, noting the twinkle in both sets of eyes. He stood straight, his face all graciousness, “Welcome to my home, Aberforth. I hope you enjoyed your brief…” he pinned the headmaster with one of his best Auror gazes, “Bermuda holiday. Please have a seat.” He gestured to one of the couches. He turned and cast a locking charm on the door and an Impervious Privacy charm around them. No one needed to hear this, no matter who they were.

“I see you have no regret for your very presumptuous behavior.” Albus concluded.

“Why should I, Sir? Christmas is a time for family, is it not? A century of regret should not stop you from associating with another great wizard of your own blood, especially if it takes a 15yr old schoolboy to make you have to spend time with him.” Harry admonished.

“Albus really, he did us a favor, are you really going to lecture the boy.” Aberforth asked.

“He is no mere boy,” Albus interjected.

“Right, Headmaster. I am an Augur, given knowledge to guide people to their right path… and did you think I would guide you incorrectly?” Harry asked rather pointedly.

“No, Harry… just not with such a…” Albus fished for the right word…

“Such a Slytherin approach? Do you forget what we talked about at the end of my second year sir? That was the hat’s first choice for me.” Harry supplied. “Now how about we discuss what happened while you two were playing house in the tropics.”

Albus looked at him with some trepidation, “What happened?”

“Let’s start with Mundungus, let’s say he is turning over a new leaf, and I have all the dark artifacts now. And then there is Peter.” Harry stopped… That part was still a bit raw.

“Peter as in Peter Pettigrew?” Albus asked gently.

“Yes, it would seem I was wrong about which power I used with Umbridge. She was the power of Compassion, redirection you could say. Dung received the power of mercy, and Peter… Judgment.”

“Judgment?” both older wizards whispered together. They may not have realized it, but for Harry just the fact that they both looked so much alike, and then talked exactly alike was very eerie for him. It reminded him of the many times he had seen Aberforth in the mirror and thought it was the Headmaster.

“Where is Peter, Harry? Are you going to turn him over to the ministry?” Albus asked, jerking Harry out of his thoughts. 

“There is no need, his memories were witnessed, and his judgment was final. He is no longer with us.” Harry said, his voice hollow, “I did not have a choice, balance was required, and his judgment was needed to keep the balance. In all things there is a balance of good and bad, so the powers of the Augur align with the balance of nature.”

“Have you thought more on my offer for the next term?” Albus queried hopefully.

“I will test as soon as you have the required Ministry Officials in place. I have also worked on the plan for the students, each year will have a practical application segment with theory. I wish to introduce an elective for the NEWT students. It will be in addition to their core DA classes. Experimental Defense Charms. I want the best of the best to start learning how to create newer and better defense charms… I know the Ministry has certain positions that will benefit directly from having this class offered at Hogwarts.” Harry said. 

“I like the way he thinks.” Aberforth chuckled.

Albus nodded, stroking his beard in thought. The proposition was a good one… He would not deny that. “Let’s see how it goes with the last part of this year, and then see about adding it for the next year.”

Harry smiled, “I would like that. It will give me time to focus on other more important things right now. So… How was our esteemed Headmaster in Bermuda, Mr. Dumbledore?”

“Let’s just say pulling teeth from a stag was more appealing to him then spending the first day in my company” Aberforth confessed.

“We did nothing but stare at each other with careful consideration for the first day… you were wise to choose two days… neither of us were good at not talking for longer than a day.” the Headmaster grinned.

Harry let down the Impervious charm and unlocked the door. “Breakfast will be served at 9, Kreacher is all about punctuality… I believe there are a few second-floor rooms available if you two care to freshen up and join us.” Harry spoke with so much dignity that one could almost forget that he was only 15 years young.

Aberforth stood, paused, and then looked at Albus who only nodded solemnly.

“Before you go, Harry. I have a request to make of you, if you would be so kind.” Aberforth asked quietly his voice trembled a little under the weight of what he was to ask.

Harry turned around, and surveyed both wizards. This was important to them both, he could guess at the request, and if so he would grant it. “I’m listening.” Harry stated.

“Can you delve into our memories, and possibly find out who killed Ariana that day?” Aberforth requested.

Harry was silent, pondering the request. This was something they both needed for closure. But, the blame could cut like a knife if it turned out to be one of them. The acute regret and guilt that one might feel at such an action, could he really do this for them? There was only one way he would do it...

“Stand, Please.” Harry instructed, watching both wizards watching him. They stood. “You will form an unbreakable vow of my wording, if you truly want me to do this for you.”

“What will the wording entail, Harry?” Albus sounded offended at the request.

Harry pinned the man with a hard gaze. “You either want to know badly enough to accept my offer, or you walk away with nothing, headmaster. Those are my terms.”

Aberforth took a knee next to Albus, arm extended and waiting. Albus knew his brother would accept any offer to know the truth, but he was not so obliging. What would he give up for the knowledge that Harry could offer them? Could he even do it, when they could not?

Harry looked at Albus sternly, and lifted his chin. “I do not have all day Headmaster, either the truth is worth your life, or it is not.” Harry stated, and turned to walk out the door.

“Albus! Don’t be stupid. You said you trusted him, why are you being stubborn about this?” Aberforth lectured.

Harry turned back, “Because he has never really had his own life at stake before, Mr. Dumbledore. Always others, but never his own. Love, truth, honesty, dignity, integrity and courage, those things are worth laying down your life, Headmaster. The greater good, and superior ideals… are not.”

The Headmaster’s eyes widened, Aberforth smirked. “He knows more than you thought, doesn’t he, Albus.” Aberforth mused.

Albus knelt then, letting go his natural instinct of self-preservation and he let his mind seep of all the hindrances of this decision...He placed his arm in connection with his brother.

Harry stepped forward.

“Do you Aberforth Dumbledore, Brother of Albus Dumbledore, promise to not harm Albus Dumbledore magically or physically if the answer you seek falls not in his favor?” Harry spoke the first line of the vow and waited, wand tip touching the bound hands.

“I do.” Aberforth consented, and the first fiery thread bound them. 

“Do you Albus Dumbledore, Brother of Aberforth Dumbledore, promise to not harm Aberforth Dumbledore magically or physically if the answer you seek falls not in his favor?” Harry spoke the second line of the vow and waited again.

“I do.” Albus stated, and the second fiery thread bound them.

“Do you Aberforth Dumbledore, and you Albus Dumbledore, promise not to seek out and harm Gellert Grindelwald magically or physically if the answer you seek falls not in his favor?” Harry spoke the next line, waiting, knowing they would take longer to answer.

“I do.” Albus was the first to answer, though hesitant, and looking straight at his brother when he said it.

“I do.” Aberforth agreed a few longer seconds later and the third thread bound them.

“Do you Aberforth Dumbledore, and you Albus Dumbledore, promise not to harm your own person magically, physically or by neglect, force or coercion of others if the answer you seek falls not in your favor?” Harry asked his last request of them and waited. Both wizards gave him a quizzical look, he just stared back firm as steel.

“I do.” They said simultaneously and the final threads bound them. Harry stepped away and let the wizards stand.

“I will do ask you ask after breakfast. I need to consult my book and take care of one last thing. Please enjoy my home.” Harry stated before he walked out of the sitting room and strode towards the library. It was time to deal with the locket.

The ancient locket was laying on one of the tables, where Kreacher had lain it for him. He knew if he let it, the insidious whispers would infiltrate his mind, creep into his soul and try to break him. Harry summoned his box, and waited. It arrived, but with a sleepy blond arriving with it, peering in at him. Harry reached for the box… He grabbed a vial out of it, and the cloth he had stored in it. 

Pouring the liquid over the cloth, Harry waved his wand, chanting charms to take the locket where it needed to go and imbuing the potion with the necessary charms to soak into the locket and keep Voldemort from knowing it was taken. Draco walked over and looked at the locket before Harry had the cloth finished.

“Is that…” Draco was staring at it, a look of awe creeping over his face.

“Slytherin’s locket? Yes.” Harry said, with little emotion as he placed the cloth over the locket and wandlessly charmed it to hold tight to the locket. The moment it was tight, it popped out of the library. 

“Where did you send it?” Draco asked.

“The same place as all the others. The Chamber of Secrets.” Harry stated. He looked up into beautiful grey eyes. “Why are you up early?””

“Your side of the bed was cold when I rolled over.. I couldn’t sleep.” Draco confessed. 

Harry took his hand and to lead them back to his room when his spine tingled, Lucius had been called… He moved quickly to sit on the nearest chair and waited.

_ “Lucius, Severus, we have much to discuss...Thanks to Lucius’ intelligence, we can go ahead with our plans on Azkaban. Severus, I need you to keep the Headmaster blissfully unaware so there are no interruptions.” Voldemort instructed, carefully forming each and every word.  _

_ “Yes, my Lord.” Severus stated, his voice toneless and bland. _

_ “Lucius, you will accompany me and a few of our companions to help orchestrate the defection of the Dementors. We go for the prison on the 10th, I will call you to me, do not be late, lateness will be punished, do you understand? _

_ “Yes, my Lord” Lucius’ tone was calm, cool and collected. _

_ “I have a treat for you today.” Voldemort's glee was barely containable. _

Harry poised himself to strike hard, something he was loathed to do.

_ “Help...me…” it was a woman’s voice...weak, filled with fear. _

Harry immediately reached, he called on what powers he had within his mind to cloak himself even in the most gruesome mind he knew… And Harry plunged. It was worse than last time, the man had enjoyed torturing this woman before today…  _ He had found her on her way home, walking with a sack of groceries. What called to him was the physical appearance, one that resembled someone he hated… the picture of Merope Gaunt floated into view and then away again. He grasped her by her hair as she screamed for help, yet none came… He made sure that her screams were only for him. _

_ Voldemort was in his house, McNair was there with him. The room was dark, the walls were large stones fitted together. They each took turns sending pain curses at the woman. Her screams filled him with a vile form of bliss. He would save her for Severus and Lucius to dispose of… a way to test their continued loyalty to blood… Hers was dirty, half-muggle… _

_ “Lucius… You may torture her some more, look at the bitch, begging for help… I found her walking home to her half-blood brood, her filthy blood contaminates our world.” _

_ Lucius looked cold as ice. _

_ Harry struck hard, harder than he had ever struck in his life, he called upon every essence of strength he had, and took over… _

_ “LOOK AT HIM!” Harry’s voice called out from Voldemort’s mouth… Their strength needed to flow to him in this moment… The two wizards were startled by the command. They looked wide-eyed into the red eyes of Voldemort that turned to pitch in that moment, their strength flowing from them, into Harry as they supported his needs… Harry used that strength, to form a fabricated memory, it had to be perfect, and each detail perfect… and he formed the images of torture, of smiles and of death. Harry wanted to be sick, he remade the images he had found in other memories inside Voldemort’s to make these perfect. He needed more strength, to help the woman…He already commanded what was there… What other strength could he draw on…? The image of his bond flashed through his mind… he latched on to their glowing thread and pulled, begging for the strength he desperately needed. _

_ It flowed to him, heavenly, beautiful and all he would ever need...Harry used Voldemort. He cast healing charms, on the woman, and then cast a portkey charm on a nearby object… “TAKE IT WOMAN…” in her utter fear and confusion, she obeyed and was gone. Harry used her image, and transfigured the leg of a chair into her broken body, every detail was made perfect. He needed to leave Voldemort’s mind… He was becoming too weak, a few more moments and his cloak would be gone… He left a lingering satisfaction that his servants were very loyal and fell away, slipping undetected out on their private unclean connection. _

Draco watched from the outside, worried over what he was seeing, Harry’s scar was leaking blood again. He knew Harry was using considerable power, the room was electric with it… and then his angel had yelled at someone.

“LOOK AT ME!”

Draco was startled, and then he saw so much strain, on his lover’s face. The man was draining of life and strength before him… He knelt down and started to wipe Harry’s face, those black eyes were empty and terrible to look at… And then he felt it… a tug.. Harry’s tug on their bond… he needed something…Draco stilled… closed his eyes and waited. Strength... Draco sent him more, Draco sent his love to cover him, his strength to aid him and his unbending will to hold him. Their hands were connected and Draco fell limp across Harry’s body drained of just about everything, even as the darker boy mumbled, and chanted. A while later, Harry too fell limp across the chair he sat in, his magic drained, his mind a haze, and his body devoid of any strength.

Severus and Lucius both rushed around Grimmauld place when they returned… Sirius was informed and they all ran downstairs after not finding either boy in their room. Sirius checked the Kitchen, Severus went towards the Library and Lucius to the sitting room… It was Severus who found them, and the others rushed in, Narcissa behind them even paler than normal, worry clinging to her like a second skin.

Severus checked, and there was a pulse, their breathing too shallow for it to really do any good. He cast two coma spells to induce a hard sleep until he could get the proper people to attend them.

Albus came in and looked shocked, “I’ll firecall Poppy, she will be able to help.” and quickly left to go to the sitting room to use the floo. There would be time enough for questions once the boys were stable. 

The boys were placed in their own bed, Poppy had instructed rejuvenation potions once every four hours, two replenishment potions once every three hours and one dreamless sleep to ensure they got the rest they needed for their bodies and magic to heal. They would not be awake until the next day.

The Malfoys, Dumbledores, Weasleys, Hermione, Poppy, Severus and Sirius gathered in the sitting room. Lucius and Severus stood to inform them the best they could.

“Both of us were summoned early this morning.” Lucius started, the children were wide-eyed and Molly gasped. “I used the communication coin Harry gave me, I use it each time I am summoned so there is nothing he does not know. It allows Harry to hear what is going on.” Severus arched an eyebrow, this would explain how the boy knew to act when he did.

“During our meeting, after the Dark Lord announced he had a surprise for us, Harry took over.” Lucius stated, “I was surprised, as was Severus. We were enthralled to the Augur’s eyes while looking at Voldemort. We do not really know what happened until we were released. The woman was dead, and Voldemort was congratulating us on proving our loyalty and saving the world from another half-blood`.” Lucius looked down, unable to meet the eyes of the people around him, Severus had only nodded through it all.

Albus took it all in… “You don’t know who killed the woman?” He asked quietly.

“No.” They replied together.

“Pull out your wands.” Albus ordered, and they did so.

“Prior Incantato” Albus cast the spell on Lucius’ wand first, a wisp of toothbrush came out… “Tooth cleansing charm” Albus stated.

Severus was worried now, if Lucius did not do it, surely he must have. He held his breath when Albus whispered the words… only to have a wisp of a lubrication tube come out, causing Sirius to blush bright red, Severus did not flinch… “Dry skin, sir” Albus arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. “Neither of you then did the deed, we will have to wait until Harry awakes to find out what happened.

“I am awake now.” said a very strong voice, and most everyone in the room jumped to hear it. Then stared as if they had never seen him before.

_ Harry stood at the shore of the lake, and he looked around. She was here, he could feel her, and the heartbeat was strong, stronger than him. He felt almost too weak to move. Harry started to slide to the ground and strong arms, caught at him...He looked up into her face, beautiful, full of summer with her eyes full magic, and terror. _

_ “Come into the water, Augur…” She said as she lifted him. Her hair flowed around her, ebony strands flowing like oil. Her body draped in murky water that flowed yet stayed and clothed her body but did not spill onto Harry as she cradled him. She sank into the clear blue water, her dress seamlessly blended with the water, becoming clear as her shape became hidden in the depths. When Harry’s toes touched the water, he started to feel it, the healing power of the earth, of the water, and of the sky. She submerged him entirely, and he trusted completely. The water was ice crashing over his burning skin, it drove in his pores, invaded his veins, surrounded his organs, pressing on them. Everything felt cold, he could breathe still, yet his lungs were freezing, and his eyes were open under the water. His bones and his body drank from the healing waters, his mind cleared and he was whole, filled, and strong. He felt like an ox in its prime. He rose from the waters, refreshed, strengthened and renewed. _

_ “Call to me, Harry. When you have need, you are a son of my bones, I will take you to my bosom and you shall be refreshed.” She said as she touched his shoulders, and he felt himself grow. His head leveled with her shoulders, and his limbs felt stronger and larger. He looked down and his once lithe body now had definition that it did not. It looked a lot more similar to his Auror body...He smiled back at her. “Go, you have much to do...Heal the rift between Brothers. The book cannot show you the way.” She opened her palm and a tiny black seed lay in the middle. “Take this, your guide is inside, she will help you, but only for this one task, she will return to me when you are finished. Swallow it.”  _

_ Harry took the seed and swallowed it as instructed. “Go now my son, Give some of the waters of fate to your bonded, I will leave a bowl for you, be well.” She said as she faded from his sight, and his surroundings faded with her. _

Harry sat up out of the bed and looked around. He felt rejuvenated, new and whole. Draco looked pale, sick, and it broke his heart. He looked around him and there on the table was a crude earthen bowl, clear water sat within. Harry propped Draco up with him, the boy was still and breathing. He laid Draco’s head against the crook of his shoulder and poured small amounts of the water into his mouth, and then stroked his throat with his other hand to encourage swallowing. He laid Draco down and kissed his forehead when he had gotten all the liquid into the blond. He must see to Lucius and Professor Snape.

When Harry entered the room, the stares were to be expected he supposed.

“Mr. Potter, How...Dreamless sleep…” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, not quite getting out what she wanted to say.

Harry held up a hand, trying to forgo all the questions he knew they were bound to have for him. He turned to face Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape. 

“She lives.” Harry said, noting their surprise, “I am sorry for you blackout, but I needed your strength to ensure Voldemort did not know I used him, or that you two did not participate at all, I had to draw on your strength and Draco’s to fabricate a believable memory.”

Harry saw relief wash over them, but they still regarded him strangely. “What?” Harry asked impatiently.

“You look different Harry.” Hermione said bluntly, knowing everyone was thinking it.

“Different how?” Harry said, casting around the room looking for some reflective surface.

“Older...” She started.

“Taller...” Ron added.

“Sexy as hell…” drawled a voice from the entrance of the room… Harry turned, and his jaw dropped...Ok, Gaia’s water was something else. Draco looked...Wow...The blond hair was longer just past shoulder length with flowing wisps that caressed Draco’s face. His eyes were brighter, more silver than grey now, his face was fuller, but softer and more alluring. Draco’s lips were thicker by just a bit, and they called to Harry, bidding him to take their softness into his own mouth. Everything was more defined, still slender, but more tempting… Harry was captivated, riveted, and speechless.

Draco woke, no headache as he supposed he should have. Harry was nowhere to be found, yet he felt good, better than good actually...Draco felt like he could conquer the world and win. He got out of the bed and left to find a mirror, he needed to make sure he was presentable before he went searching for Harry. His image was different when he looked, there were subtle differences that had not been there before. His eyes, his lips, and even his hair looked different, not bad different, just different, older even. He accepted it, and moved on, to ensure his hair was neat, his clothes perfect… and he went in search of his angel…

What he saw in the sitting room was nothing short of sex on legs… Harry looked even more provocative than normal, he was taller and where did those muscles come from. His face was more rugged, and yet still his Harry. There was only one way to describe the changes… Sexy… oh yes... And when he inserted his opinion and Harry looked at him, there was such awe and fire in the emerald eyes that Draco moaned softly.

“Harry! Stop staring… you're making Ron nauseous.” Hermione choked out, trying not to laugh.

Harry and Draco shared a blush, and Harry turned around to look at the rest of the gathering.

“Have we missed breakfast?” Harry asked, trying to turn attention to other things.

“No, it’s only just now 9.” Mrs. Malfoy said, she couldn’t take her eyes off her son.

“Good, Draco and I will take it in our room, and I’ll find you, Headmaster, when we are done.” Harry said, glancing at Draco who just smiled at him. Harry walked them slowly down the hall, and up the stairs, never once letting go of Draco’s fingers.

Once in their room, Harry sat on the bed and pulled Draco to sit next to him. He was still so mesmerized by Draco, that if he didn’t control himself, he would be drooling. His hands found their way into the longer silk strands of Draco’s hair, it was softer, and more luxurious. The back of his hand caressed softer cheeks, and those silver eyes sparkled like never before. Harry wanted to know if Draco’s taste was still the same, and he bent his head to capture succulent lips. Draco was sweeter, like rich aged wine, flowing over Harry’s sensitive tongue, Harry tipped Draco’s head up just a bit more, he needed to drink from his fountain of pure bliss. He loved the dazed look in his Draco’s eyes when he was thoroughly kissed.

Draco let Harry lead him, watching from behind was no eyesore. Harry’s graceful movements accentuated the curve of a most perfect arse...He was pulled out of his lovely thoughts when Harry pulled him onto the bed and the pure adoration he saw in those eyes melted his heart, he closed his eyes and savored the touch. Harry’s lips were warm on his own, and he wanted to surrender, the perfection of the kiss had him dizzy. When Harry tipped his mouth, heady spice flowed into his senses assailing him. He had a hard time focusing until Harry stopped.

“What happened?” Draco asked lazily. 

“Well, I think my last try at helping someone drained us all of our strength. Voldemort was going to use Professor Snape and your father to kill a woman, he had already tortured the poor lady. I couldn’t let that happen. So I took over, had to stay undetected, control Voldemort and fabricate a false memory perfectly that he would not detect it. While we were out… Gaia gave us a gift to help us heal, and get stronger. She bathed me in the waters of fate, and left me some for you to drink. I hope you don’t mind.” Harry smiled sheepishly.

“Mind that she turned you into an even sexier version of you? Hell no… Later we have to visit my getting to taste your delicious arse I was staring at the whole way up here.” Draco said, feeling 10 feet tall right now. He hoped it would last, Harry gave him a look of pure, unadulterated, lust...and he would deliver…

Kreacher interrupted them to place heated trays of pancakes, sausages, toast and jam on a small table. Harry thanked Kreacher, and Draco and Harry sat down and began to eat.

Sirius cornered Severus after breakfast. “You have been avoiding me for the last two days...why? Did I do something?”

Severus looked at Sirius, his heart gave a leap, and the concern was genuine. Of course it was genuine, the mutt was in love with him, the solitary ice prince. Severus only shook his head and looked away from his dark temptation. He was harsh, possessive, not gentle and pure. He felt a weight on his arm, and then a familiar tug at his naval made him want to vomit from the surprise of it all. When they landed in the mutt’s bedroom of all places, he glared at the sheepish looking man. His glare turned to one of surprises when Sirius knelt at his feet. His mutt’s eyes looked at him with so much love. There was a trust, and when he tilted his head, hair falling away from his neck. Severus saw his marks, he wanted to cringe, but he saw the burning passion in his lover’s eyes, and the total submission in the pose… Severus groaned, his erection hardening at the sight. He reached one hand to undo his trousers and the other to bunch in Sirius’ wavy locks, guiding the adoring face to his need.

Sirius had been trying to figure out why his dark prince was sidestepping his every move, avoid contact with him. Part of him worried that there was something he was missing. His confirmation was in the way Severus’ eyes blazed at him and then looked away. Sirius understood then, Severus was unsure of his methods. Sirius would remove all doubts of his full acceptance of Severus’ dark nature. He reached and placed his hand on Severus’ arm and apparated them to his room… If his total submission did not bring his prince back he was not sure what would...He sank to his knees, his body already starting to sing with need and anticipation. He wanted Severus to see that he treasured his marks, by not healing them. His veins caught fire at the moan that was released from those sinful lips. When his senses were caught with the musk of Severus, a moan slipped through his throat, and then he was guided to his prize. He opened his mouth to taste the darkness, the blissful abyss of Severus Snape. Heavy steel pushed forward, and he relaxed his throat as much as he could to take all of the demons chasing his prince. 

Severus felt the possessive fire bleed into him as he felt the warm heat envelop him. He gripped Sirius’ hair hard as he stroked into that endless cavern. The slight gag below him had him looking into the perfect pools of his lover’s eyes, his heart raced. His cock hardened more at the sound of his pure control, and he eased out and slammed back in, watching the delicious tears form in those eyes that stared at him. He slowed to shallow strokes before slamming back in once again, feeling a moan vibrate over him and the shiver pass over his lover’s body. Severus pulled out and pulled Sirius to his feet and against his hardened body. He possessed that mouth once again, not letting Sirius have a single breath that he did not give the mutt. When he pulled away, his smile was so dark, he watched his mutt practically drool for him. He lowered towards his lover’s ears and whispered his commands into those waiting ears, and relished the shiver of his lover at his voice. 

“Disrobe and get on your knees in the bed.” Severus’ low baritone seduced…

Sirius took everything Severus gave him, with pleasure. Wrapping the giving of pleasure up with his own. The more pleasure Severus received from him, the more his own erection wept with it. Sirius moaned when Severus used his mouth and slammed in, there was nothing like the taste of his dark prince, sinful, addictive and forever bliss… He choked but Severus was kind to give him time to breathe, and when he slammed back in hard, Sirius was delirious with pleasure. He was brought to his feet, and his mouth was possessed with such power he could have exploded, but he needed so much more. Severus’ voice was beautiful, wicked and velvet. Sirius moved with a languid grace over to the bed, he turned to face Severus as he let his fingers move over the buttons of his shirt, letting it peel away slowly from his body. The dark irises of Severus narrowed, feasting on every inch of flesh he revealed. Sirius felt so alive, so filled with fire, and when he kneeled on the bed he was deliciously exposed. His cock dripped on the bed as he waited, tossing his hair out of the way so he could watch Severus’ approach. The man moved like a sly snake honing in on prey. His clothes vanishing with the wave of his hand, and Sirius had to remember to breathe. Severus was pale, hard lines, slender, but sensual in his darkness and sharpness.

Severus was transfixed on the sight before him. Sirius was simply debauched and entrancing. Each slip of the fingertip over a button caused his pulse to beat harder. When he was finally staring at the most delicious of orbs in front of him he was caught, the scent of his mutt calling to him. He moved with as much grace as he could master, reaching to caress one soft cheek and then the other. He reared back and his hand came down hard in a smack, leaving a blossoming red mark on his mutt’s perfect arse. The sounds uttered by Sirius drove him to leave a few more marks, before positioning himself at the winking entrance before him. He called forth one spell, to coat him, and plunged into sweet surrender.

Sirius cried out with the pain that erupted from his lover’s hands. He embraced the pain, his cock leaked more, and ached to a painful throb. He cried out again and again from the pleasurable pain that Severus delivered… His whole body tightened in anticipation when he saw Severus ready himself, and the pain that followed was beautiful in the breaking. He embraced the pain and the pleasure allowing it to course through him, and with each harsh stroke that followed he cried out his need. Each stroke was punctuated with another slap and burning pain, and he delighted in the feeling. Severus leaned over, and bit hard on his open neck, and he fell into the abyss of dark fulfillment, taking Severus with him.

Severus rode out his pleasure inside the sweet haven of Sirius. He was taken higher with every cry beneath him as he pounded in and out and slapped with each stroke, loving the darkening of color on his lover’s arse. Severus was taunted, each time his mutt’s head was thrown back, he saw his marks… and he wanted to taste them, and leave more… Severus couldn’t resist taking a bite, as he pushed back inside his lover’s heat. Sirius cried out and exploded, untouched, taking him over the cliff into pure bliss. His heart was finally caught, the surrender of this imperfect man was the perfect fire for his once frozen heart.

Harry left Draco in the company of his parents, to search for Albus and Aberforth, he would do what he could to help them.

He found them in the garden, shivers ran up his spine at what had occurred here not too long ago..

Both wizards looked up when he walked out, and he came to stand in front of them, “Are you both ready?” They nodded.

Harry gestured for them to sit upon the grass. A soft light that fell upon them, filtered through some of the soft clouds that were overhead. The grass was plush, green and beautiful. He guided them to sit back to back, and when they were positioned in a way the ‘felt’ right, he stood off just a few meters. He closed his eyes, letting his mind go, he let his soul search for her, the one that would be his guide. 

_ He found the seed, broken apart, open and empty, the girl from a long ago painting stood before him. The sweetness of her face remained as he remembered it, her eyes were no longer vacant, and her blond hair spilled over her shoulders unbound. _

_ She smiled sweetly at him, walked over and touched his shoulders. “We must create the Augur Circle, you will need the power of knowledge, wisdom and love to show you what they cannot see. Let me guide your path.” Harry let her take his arms, and she flowed into him. _

Harry’s eye opened, not to the Augur black, but to an ice blue, Ariana’s eyes. He walked around the two men, drawing the circle, carefully placing the three runes. The love rune to the north, the wisdom to the west, knowledge to the east. Harry shed his shoes, and placed them outside the circle.

“Knowledge is born first, and sets into Wisdom, guided in its path by Love.” The voice that flowed from Harry was beautiful and young, sweet and innocent. His fingers ignited with a soft yellow glow that lit the circle.

He stood beside each brother, both watched him with awe and surprise etched into their deep features. Harry kneeled, and etched each of the three runes in the center between them. They glowed brightly surrounding the trio in a dome of soft light. Harry closed his eyes and reached with his hands. All his fingers touched and he place the pinnacle of each hand to the temple of each man.

_ A man as handsome as sin entered the house, calling out for Albus. A very young, darker-haired wizard arrived, looking at the other with deep affection. Their conversation was animated, the younger Albus stretched out his hand gesturing to the house. The younger Gellert smiled brilliantly at Albus, and the darker man melted. Harry watched the will seem to melt away from the dark-haired wizard. Gellert’s eye narrowed as another younger wizard entered the foyer. This younger wizard was angry, they took their argument to another room, where the young Aberforth pointed out Ariana to Albus. Gellert pleaded with Albus, who looked at his family and then towards Gellert. Gellert made to curse Aberforth, and Albus blocked him. The three erupted into a three-way duel, spells zig-zagging across the room… The memory slowed, and zoomed. _

_ Ariana was crouched behind a table, crying and shaking. Her eyes were so full of sorrow watching the chaos around her. Her emotions bled into the memory. Fear was suffocating her, not selfish fear, fear from her heart, a heart so full of love for her brothers. Sorrow, aching sorrow that she could not be what they needed her to be...her wet trembling fingers reached for purchase after wiping her tears. She knew only one solution. She let go, all of it, her will, her love, her magic, her fear, her sorrow, everything. Her unstable magic did not release from her, to protect her brothers, instead, it called all the curses to her instead. She smiled weakly, before she was hit with all the magic in the room, including her own. She crumpled to the floor, serene as a perfect doll. _

_ Her ghost lingered, touching Albus with such care and tenderness...She was free, and he was free. Her ghost touched Aberforth, adoration in her features...she was sorry he had to see her this way. She spared Gellert a glance and shook her head. And then she was running, her eyes lit up, her smile wide and glorious, as she landed in the arms of her mother. _

Harry’s hands came away, the two wizards looked at him. His eyes opened, glistening with tears, Ariana’s eyes still present, and her voice flowed like a balmy breeze on a tropical beach.

“Seek comfort, not in ghosts who have found peace, but in the living who walk as ghosts. Be blameless in the eyes of the other, for in truth, the sacrifice was mine to make, not yours to take. Peace brothers.”

Harry’s eyes closed once again. 

_ She left him then, in the darkness of his mind, exuding out of him. Her smile serene, her countenance pure. She faded. _

Harry’s eyes were his own when he opened them.


	18. Minister Mayhem

_ Harry stood overlooking a large white tomb. The impact of the loss evident on his face. Family...Something he had never really known, never really grasped. They all flowed through his hands like water, only touched for a moment. The man’s face still imprinted on his memory, aged, broken, and devoid of life. So much, he needed to know. Too many questions left unanswered, words left unspoken...The emptiness engulfed him. _

_ His mind filled with doubt, grief and guilt. If only… Those words were his mantra now. If only he had done, something, spoken up, cast a spell. If only he had not trusted so much. His trust and his intuition seemed to be his undoing. He should have embraced the nature of the snake when presented with the choice. Would he still be here? Mourning the loss of yet another person who was a part of his heart. Pieces of his heart were being torn from him. The end of this war could not come soon enough, but would there be anything left of him to salvage at its end. He watched the slow wilt of the white rose he laid on the tomb. _

_ A hand grasped his shoulder pulling him from his memory. _

_ “In every time, a purpose for every life is found. Every death leads to self-realization.” The man said quietly behind him. _

_ Harry did not flinch. He knew who it was. Harry was lost in memory again. He turned to see the man, really see him this time. _

_ The man was unchanged from his last encounter, but the beauty of the man was even clearer to him now. The white beard and hair were not a true white, there was a hint of blond left clinging to its surface. The man’s face was as beautiful as the shine of the moon, his shoulders wide, his body long, and muscles could be seen even from the burden of clothes. _

_ “Why me?” Harry asked his most burning question. _

_ “Ahh… How many times did I ask that of my tutor? Rhea would just smile and lead me on.” Merlin spoke softly. _

_ “Are we not chosen for some reason?” Harry was begging for an answer. _

_ “Some answers cannot be found, young Augur. Just accept what is, learn your duty to the earth and your people. That is all she requires.” Merlin stated. _

_ “Is she Mother Earth, or Nature?” Harry asked. _

_ “She is, and more. She is the elements that bind our nature together; she is the energy that flows through our magic, the light of our existence. She is the earth, the moon, the magic, and the mage. You could have no better guide than her.” Merlin added. _

_ “Did she guide you?” Harry queried. _

_ “Alas, no. Only Rhea, the previous Augur. Gaia, I met her upon my end, she waited for me with my bonded in our death. She has an affinity for Augurs who are born close to the heart of the earth, they are her sons and daughters. My bonded was her daughter, though not chosen as an Augur. She was my anchor, to help deliver the power of the earth when needed, she balanced my compassion.” Merlin informed Harry. _

_ “Tell me why she changed me, the waters of fate have had a physical effect on me.” Harry was sure the answer would not come. _

_ “I know a little of the waters of fate. My bonded was the one to take me to the waters in dire circumstances. The waters reshape us, and bring us closer to our final form. You as a son of the earth will bear the strength, and the heavy darkness, you also have the will of sacrifice in you. Your reshaping has already begun. Only in great need should you seek out the waters. As a child of the moon, you see me as I am. The moon and death are the same, life and the earth is one. Both are needed for balance. Great power flows through an Augur, without our anchors, we are unbalanced and can lose ourselves inside that power.” Merlin took Harry’s hand and they walked the grounds. _

_ “Have I done well?” Harry asked, his voice laden with guilt and fear. _

_ “You are just beginning. There is much to do. Each failure is a path to wisdom, and great strength. Trust in yourself. Pine no more for what is not yet lost.” Merlin said as he guided Harry towards a stairway, leading to nowhere. _

_ Harry looked back briefly at Merlin, but walked onwards. _

Harry woke, with the streams of sunlight beaming into his bed. He looked down and placed a soft kiss to Draco’s forehead.

He dressed and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Sirius was there, brooding as usual since he had done that for the last two days now.

“Cheer up… at least when I am an Instructor, I can visit more.” Harry offered.

“It’s just, when you are here, it’s like we are a family, and when you’re gone, and well there is nothing left.” Sirius stated sadly.

“Once everything is settled, and my task is complete, we will get you free.” Harry said confidently.

“How? Peter is gone now.” Sirius stated. 

“By giving you the one thing you did not have before. And doing it with an unbiased group.” Harry stated.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“A trial, a real one. All the tools for your defense at your disposal. Me, the witnesses, your memories, Veritaserum…and whatever other tools we can find.” Harry said.

“The minister would not let that happen.” Sirius complained.

“Depends on which minister will be presiding.” Harry smiled at him, his green eyes flashing mischief.

“So how are you doing with all this? Your new status and all. The thing with Draco was rather sudden as well. That’s a lot for a 15yr old to deal with.” Sirius said.

“Sirius, I haven't really been a 15-year-old since September. My body may have been, but rest assured, the mind has been older than you are now. Some things never go away with age. You still have to cope with tragedy, still have to deal with guilt and insecurities. The only time in our lives we are truly free was when we are young children.” Harry explained, “With Draco, it seems he is growing with me in this. As if, age is non-existent between us. There is a sharing, a… I don’t know how to explain it. It is as if he was made just for me, for this moment in time, and he matures with me in such a way that age has no meaning. IF it did, I would honestly feel like I was a pedophile or a cradle robber at least.”

Sirius chuckled at that.

“I hadn’t really thought about that. I forget you are more than, what you seem. The new look though, that has helped a bit, I would think it will help with the teaching side of things. You at least look old enough to teach, not as if you are 15 anymore. However, I cannot say it will help Draco. He still has to attend classes and all.” Sirius said with a smile.

“It seems as if the ‘look’ as you put it is a reshaping. Merlin said that the waters of fate reshape each time, to bring us closer to our true form.” Harry tonelessly. He really was trying to understand that, what their true form is. Is it something dangerous, or would he end up looking like Dumbledore by the end of this, before he had a chance to really live that long? Would he need the waters again?

“So do you talk to your tutors often?” Sirius asked quietly.

“I see Her, Gaia, more than Merlin. Nevertheless, it seems they come to me before something happens. They truly prepare me for what lies ahead.” Harry responded. 

Sirius nodded and Harry changed the subject so they could just chat. They both enjoyed just being close and talking. For Harry, it was like a dream come true.

Harry left later, and sent a message via Sirius to Lucius and Snape, that way he could talk to them tomorrow.

The next day it set in for Harry that they would be returning to Hogwarts the following day. The Weasleys had already departed, with Ron and Hermione anxious to return to school. Lucius and Narcissa had spent as much time together before they were to be publicly separated. The next few months would be a challenge for both of them. Though they had their plans for rendezvous points, they knew they had to be careful of discovery. 

Severus and Lucius were gathered at Harry’s request in the sitting room. Harry sat opposite the two older men. What he was about to say would probably not be easy for either of them.

“Lucius, when you are next called, I want you to give this account for Nagini. The ministry found her, and sent her off to an Albanian forest. I doubt he will focus there until after he has secured his followers and the prophecy. If needed, I am sure you can plant a few memories in strategic ministry officials.” Harry instructed. 

The older man was all business and grace, and so inclined his head. “That is a good explanation, plausible.”

Harry focused then on Severus, “Your task will be distasteful...I need you to claim the death of Peter. You are to say the Order apprehended him, you are not privy to how, but to prevent his talking to the ministry or the Order, you slipped him something that killed him...He is not valuable for what the Dark Lord has planned so he will not be missed.”

Severus’ eyes were dark, to claim the death, was something he did not wish for, but he could see the strategy and wisdom in the account. The quicker the news was released to the Dark Lord the less likely he would suspect anything amiss. Their loyalty was already cemented due to Harry’s earlier intervention.

When Severus and Lucius gave their consent and all the pieces were in play. Friday was the next step in his plan. This was the full moon and perfect for the granting the extra help they would need for the destruction of the Horcruxes in the Chamber. He needed to understand who would destroy each one. This was one task he was not sure if the Augur power should be involved in at all. He would have to wait and see.

Harry and Draco were to floo directly to Hogwarts, the Headmaster was going to take them to their new shared chambers. The headmaster had set out a testing schedule for the entire week, and based on the results, Harry would receive his level for the subjects he tested, allowing him to teach if he earned Advanced or Master Levels. Harry was planning on starting the classes in one week after he received his teaching levels. This would allow him to sit in on the current classes and assess each year’s abilities.

He also had to plan the next DA meeting, which would occur on Thursday. They would be working on some of the basic healing arts. Offense and Defense were obligatory for a battle, but knowing how to heal yourself and others would make them practically on par with most adult wizards or better in some cases. He had decided to help them with the Imperious practice after the Healing sessions… He needed them to have a solid foundation. 

Severus slipped into the library silently watching a brooding Sirius Black. The man was sitting in his chair nursing a glass of fire whiskey. Severus noted the man’s more depressive demeanor as the date for the end of the Holidays approached. He turned and cast a locking charm, no need for silencing spells, since Harry had decided to ensure each room was permanently warded… Severus was quiet, and sure as he approached, the oblivious and pensive mutt staring off into space.

Sirius was brooding. His whole world had been in a state of permanent bliss. Harry was happy and they got along great. Severus was finally starting to accept him, and now they would all be leaving, and he would be alone once again. He was picturing a sinful smile, when his breath left him, and fire raced down his spine.

“Brooding doesn’t suit you, my pet.” Soft, rich, velvet tones flowed over Sirius, causing an ache to blossom.

“Don’t move... I want to taste you…” Severus whispered into the curve of his mutt’s ears. He licked a small indent in one ear, earning a whole body shiver. He swept away soft silky hair, slowly, letting his mutt wait and anticipate his actions. His breath ghosted over bruised flesh, his marks… Softly, tender and teasing, his tongue swiped over the marks, barely any pressure. His kiss was feather light, but enough to electrify. He found his favorite spot, the juncture between neck and shoulder. He bit down and was greeted by the racing pulse under his tongue as he sucked deep and long, only to let go and see a purple mark. Sirius’s breathing was rapid and shallow. Severus wrapped his arms around his lover from behind, digging his hands beneath the half-open button-up shirt to feel heated flesh.

Sirius was still, he dared not move at Severus’ demand. His body shivered with delight when a warm tongue caressed his ear, and heated breath hit all the right spots causing electricity to arch inside his body, every nerve ending exploding. Sirius moaned when Severus bit him on his most sensitive spot. Soft, warm breath combined with the pull of suction at his pulse, made his cock jump, and his muscles contract. His breathing became more labored, since he was very sensitive. Wicked hands delved into his shirt and plucked first one nipple and then the other. It took all his will not to arch off the couch. His pants were magically undone and cool air hit his purple erection, weeping… he wanted to touch, needed something…

“Don’t touch...my pet. You will cum when I say so.” Severus instructed in a black velvet voice, “Turn your head, and let me have your lips.”

Sirius obeyed, his hands itched to move, and his erection throbbed painfully. 

Severus groaned when Sirius turned to him, offering perfect lips for his pleasure. Severus licked softly, teased each lip. He savored the creases, and the softness, not yet plunging into his pet’s waiting mouth. He pulled one lip into his mouth, bit softly, and stroked his tongue over the sensitive flesh. That pulled a moan from the man below him. His hand kneaded Sirius supple chest, pinching each nipple hard, and then rotating to a slow teasing rub. He earned a push into his warm hands. His tongue delved deep into Sirius’ mouth, demanding. His mutt’s body was writhing beneath him. He pulled out of the kiss, to observe the copious amounts of liquid, weeping from his lover’s cock.

“Can you imagine my mouth on your skin, hot, wet and claiming you as my own?” Severus whispered in Sirius’ ear, breathing with each syllable. “Close your eyes, see what I can do to you to make you mine...Your arse is mine, and my cock will love to slide into your tightness pet...would you be ready if I touched you?”

“Yess…” Sirius hissed, his cock leaking heavily, his hands clenched to his sides. That voice was washing over him in waves of fiery explosions. The manipulation of his nipples was causing his body to throb with the pleasure-pain of it all… He needed to release… His cock was so close to release that he squirmed to hold back.

“Severus please…” Severus loved how pretty his pet could beg… he was ready, his cock was so hard he knew if he teased much longer he would soil himself… But he knew where he belonged.

Sirius groaned at the loss of warm hands inside his shirt, and the repeated torture of Severus’ breath on his neck. His eyes opened to see the wicked sight… Severus was in front of him, nude, hard and hungry.

Severus was in no mood to wait so he stripped quickly, and then tore the fabric from Sirius’ perfect arse. The look of need on his mutt’s face drew him further into their dark passion.

“Not yet my pet, wait for me.” Severus ordered as he stroked Sirius’ erection with agonizing slowness, coating his hand with the perfect lubrication. He coated his own throbbing member with Sirius’ essence, and plunged home hard. Both men screamed at the exquisite pain and ecstasy of their joining. Severus watched his mutt’s concentration, and reached to stave off the impending release. Sirius practically begged with whimpers, lifting his hips to create explosive friction between them. Severus pinned Sirius with one hand against his marked throat, thumb pressing hard into the heartbeat of his lover, he used this leverage to slam in and out of the tight hole with snapping movements. 

Sirius was delirious with anticipation, he would have already exploded from Severus’ deep plunge, save for those perfect fingers wrapped tightly around his prick, stopping him… Then when his eyes produced stars at the press of his dark prince, he felt it building, like a volcano he would erupt...Severus pounding him like a jackhammer was the catalyst for the pressure building. He just waited for those simple words that would release him... he looked up to meet a pair of charcoal eyes... They were dominating, claiming and searing…

“Cum for me pet…” Severus demanded his own voice shattering as his release started to wash over him, and he strained to watch as his lover erupted, hot, sweet and his. 

Sirius was brought to his end with words so sweet that he could only obey. He erupted, his body letting the fire flow out of him, leaving him limp.

Severus had cleaned them, clothed them and sat on the couch holding Sirius’ limp and sated body against his own.

“Sirius…”Severus whispered the name like a talisman. “Come with me back to the school? You can stay in my quarters during the evenings, and return here when you want.” It was a request he had planned on extending. He needed his mutt like he needed water, and he wanted so badly to not wake up alone ever again. His Sirius made him feel more than he ever thought was possible.

Sirius tried to move and looked up awkwardly at Severus. Did he really want him there? The ache in the darker man’s voice relaxed him. He nodded, and snuggled closer, taking in the scent that was Severus, and sex. Severus was content to hold someone for the first time, instead of running away. Sirius wasn’t thinking anything, his mind was just still in awe that Severus held him.

Harry found his quarry in a small parlor. It was brightly lit from the open window. They were talking quietly, Lucius close to Narcissa, brushing her arm every so often. An air of casualness exuded from them. However, on closer inspection, a deeper attachment was present. Harry smiled, when his eyes fell on his blond adonis. Harry just stood in the doorway, allowing his gaze to wander. The strands of soft hair, were not slicked back, instead they fell in waves around Draco’s shoulder, his cheeks puckered at his soft smile. Draco’s shoulders were perfectly lean, and Harry could see his memory of perfect skin under that shirt, the lines and curves of enticing muscles that bunched when Draco was about to…

“Harry…” Draco called him out of his daydream...Harry blinked a couple of times before smiling and walking over to sit next to his drool worthy bonded. Harry wanted to say something, in fact, he had come here to say something, but looking at the expectant silver eyes, he had lost it. A thought nothing more than a wisp, gone with the dust in the air.

“I... ah...” Harry stuttered. Narcissa chuckled in the corner, her husband wearing a slight smirk.

“I wonder how you two actually converse. The two of you always seem to be at a loss for real words.” Narcissa joked.

Harry looked at her then, and grinned, “He comes by his stunning looks honestly Mrs. Malfoy.”

She smiled, “Thank you, Harry. However, I suggest you two actually talk for a while. Lucius and I need to finish our arrangements. It was nice seeing you again Harry. And thank you for a lovely holiday.”

Harry stood and took her hand, inclining his head as he had been instructed long ago, and was rewarded by her dignified half courtesy. Mr. Malfoy ushered her out of the door towards the hallway.

“You ready to go back to classes?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, though it really feels awkward knowing you will be teaching me for the next few years. I wonder if there is a spousal tutoring program allowed.” Draco said with a grin as he moved to sit closer to Harry, leaning his head in that perfect spot. The one spot just below the shoulder, set above the chest, made just for his head.

Harry wrapped his arms close, absorbing the wonderful feeling of closeness.

“I don’t know, doesn’t hurt to ask I suppose.” Harry supplied. He had not really thought of that aspect. He knew he would be teaching his friends, but that was not as strange as teaching your husband. Harry stopped at that thought. He had not yet called Draco that in his mind, but they were in all the senses married, bonded. Harry grinned like a cat who ate a canary. 

Harry reached for his wand and cast a silent summoning charm, and held out his hand above Draco’s head. When he felt the two cool items land in his palm he sat up pushing Draco into a sitting position next to him. Draco looked at him, disgruntled by the intrusion to his comfort. Harry had to smile, even when Draco looked disgruntled, disarrayed, or better yet, disrobed, he was sexy.

“What?” Draco persisted, aggravated that Harry once again had something to say, but was unable to say it. He wouldn’t have minded, if Harry had just let him rest against him... that was comfortable… he was about to doze off, in a blissful state.

Harry took Draco’s left hand and slipped one of the bonding rings from the House of Black on Draco’s ring finger. He should have done this when he received them. Part of him was roaring because it was an outward sign marking Draco as his. Draco looked at his hand, his smile softened, and steel melted against his soft emerald gaze. He reached for the second ring in Harry’s palm and proceeded to slide the cool metal against Harry’s ring finger. 

“Mine.” the blond growled, before unceremoniously pushing Harry back and planting his head in its perfect spot and sighing. Harry chuckled, don’t mess with a comfortable Malfoy… he noted as he wrapped his perfect husband up in his arms once again. The two slipped into a comfortable slumber, content, happy and blissfully unaware of the world.

The next day, Minister Fudge was standing on the other side of the floo when Harry and Draco landed in the Headmaster’s office. The man’s eyes narrowed and Harry pushed Draco behind him, planted his feet, and only so slightly assumed an aggressive posture, leaving his wand easily accessible but not drawn. Draco did not move, he could feel the flood of adrenaline flowing through Harry as his anxiety level rose.

“Harry, my boy,” Albus called to him from beyond the Minister. “Minister Fudge wanted to assure your safe return, as he heard you had taken the Holiday’s outside Hogwarts this year. He just came from visiting the Assistant Professor Umbridge at the Greenhouse.”

Harry’s posture did not waver, his eyes blazed, he no longer looked the 15-year-old boy. He refused to act like one either and cower to this coward of a man.

“Minister.” Harry addressed, moving smoothly around, making Draco move gracefully behind him, letting Harry lead this dance. They slid across the room, Harry always in front, and he ended placing Draco with a clear line towards the door if an escape was needed. Draco was very impressed. Harry neither gave ground, nor looked to be threatening or posturing, he only swept gracefully around the room as if there was no tension.

“Albus informs me you will be testing out and seeking a teaching level for defense to replace Dolores, what makes you qualified. Albus has been mum on the subject, ensuring you are fully prepared. I do not look highly on your qualifications, as you are just 15, though your appearance does merit some concern. Who authorized tattoos for this young man?” The Minister’s voice was rising desperately in his agitation.

Harry was casting around for the right words, actions. How important of a lynchpin was the Minister in his vision. Would information break everything he worked so hard to craft? Would silence earn him derision he did not need? He was not a declared Augur, so his wisdom was not sought yet. If he revealed himself, would that cause problems with the breakout and his task?

_ Call to me, Augur… _

Harry smiled, she would help him… Harry closed his eyes and reached for her, listening for the steady heartbeat of the earth beneath him.  _ Gaia… I have need. Guide me, show me. _

Time seemed to stand still. No one moved, the Headmaster was staring, unblinking, ahead at the Minister, who had an animated expression on his face. Draco was silent and unmoving behind him. Only Fawkes seemed to move with Harry, the bird’s eyes were trained on her as she entered the room.

Her hair was changed once more, to flowing prairie grains, golden in the light of the sun. Her skin white as snow and she was clothed in clouds, the clouds surrounded her form draping over her shoulders softly. Her eyes held the blood of many, and the tears of more. Her hand, cold as ice wrapped around his, guiding it to the Minister’s face. He could feel the blue flames of balance spring forth calling to the soul of the man in front of him.

Lights sprang up in the minister’s eyes, one red and the other purple.  _ Look in his eyes and see… See what paths lay ahead of you. _

Harry stared into the red light and was drawn into its depths.  _ Images flashed across his mind, Harry was silent. Fudge tried to suppress Harry’s teaching levels, when that failed he pressed for Harry’s dismissal as a teacher. The board bypassed the Minister. A new Ministry Official was sent to watch. Madam Bones. Harry taught and won her over with hard work, and results. Harry was standing at the Ministry Podium, the new minister turned around to face the crowd. Madam Bones. _

_ “That path is hard, and yet the result will change history after your task.” Gaia whispered. _

Harry stared into the purple light and let the images swirl inside his mind.  _ Fudge clapped his back, but more fear was in the minister’s eyes. Harry was constantly called, questioned and watched. He taught, under the restrictions of the Minister. Fear was persistent; it ate at the minister, who grew gaunt with paranoia. _

_ “This path shows how fear can devour you when you trust no one. Truth does not always bare trust. Call first the element of time then use the power of your will to slow it. Then call the power of balance to hold the runes of strength and knowledge. Seek inside each the answers you need. Choose wisely Augur…” Gaia instructed as she drifted into nothing. _

“Well?” Fudge was waiting for an answer.

“Sir, I beg your pardon. That is of no concern of yours. If there is an issue with my abilities, take it up with the Board.” Harry stated, and then turned to the Headmaster, “We shall find our own room sir, Good Morning.” Harry turned, and pushed gently on Draco to exit. The blond did not argue, Harry was relieved that Draco was so trusting and patient. Once at the bottom of the stairs Harry called to Dobby.

The elf appeared with a pop.

“Dobby, the headmaster is busy, could you show us where our new room is located please? Harry asked gently.

Dobby’s rather large eyes seemed to grow ten times larger with adoration when the word ‘please’ left his lips.

“Dobby would be honored, Harry Potter is a very kind wizard…” The elf turned and led them to the lower floor, just above the level of the dungeons. There was a portrait of two moons, one blood red and another white, over the top of a mountain with a Wolf standing on the top.

The wolf look at both boys, “Names?”

“Master Harry Potter and Master Draco Malfoy” Dobby stated.

“Password, please say it twice.” The wolf instructed.

Harry looked at Draco who just waited, “Balance… Balance”

The portrait swung open and Harry and Draco were greeted with a very appealing sitting room. The furniture was very inviting. The couch in the middle of the sitting room had a mahogany edge with cream-colored velour fabric. There were matching armchairs and the table furniture was made of the dark mahogany as well. Two desks were off to the corner and a very large wall was full of books of various references. The carpet was a nice maroon color with intricate geometric patterns of turquoise and black. Looking around, Harry moved to check out a couple of doors. It seemed they had one bedroom, a large bathroom, the sitting room, and a lab and workroom. The decor was neutral, but pleasant. There were no house colors for either Slytherin or Gryffindor to contend with.

Dobby was waiting for them in the sitting room once they were done with their exploration. Harry sat down and felt the nice softness of the sofa and found it was relaxing. Draco followed and curled up next to Harry, and they sank into a comfortable silence.

Harry was busy over the next few days. The Ministry officials who were testing him out of Hogwarts were not that difficult to convince. He performed exceptionally well for all areas. The Teaching Examination officials would pose the issues. Harry knew he had to perform exceptionally well since the Minister would have control over this factor. Once his levels were obtained, the board would be in charge.

His first test was in Charms. Mr. Fundingole was the administrator for the examination. Harry had to gain only the defense certificate, but the Ministry wanted him tested in all teaching areas. He figured the more levels he could gain, the better he would look on his qualifications.

Mr. Fundingole stood off to the side and spouted off the list of complicated charms. There were well over fifty charms that had not been taught at the school on the list. Harry smiled since most of the charms were ones that were part of his Auror training though.

Harry practically danced around the room, light on his feet, performing one charm and then another and when he had performed ten or so, he countered them all one-by-one and started on the next ten. After performing all the charms on the list and countering each one, He turned to face the man. The man was gaping at him.

“Well?” Harry asked.

The man conjured a parchment and filled it out.

_ This certificate is for one Harry Potter, Teaching Level Master of Charms.  _

_ Mr. Harry Potter showed Entry Level proficiency, Intermediate Level Proficiency, Advanced Level Proficiency, and Master Level Proficiency _

_ On January 3, 1996 _

_ Witnessed by Thomas Fundingole, Department of Magical Education, Wizarding Examinations Authority _

“Mr. Potter, Let me be the first to congratulate you. I thought the headmaster bonkers for asking us to examine you, but I see now… He has a brilliant wizard onboard. The minister will not like this, but I cannot go against what I see.” Mr. Fundingole said as he smiled.

“Thank you, Sir. I am much obliged.” Harry took the man’s hand, shook it, and waited. In 30 minutes, he would begin examination for Transfiguration. He smiled at that, he could easily transfigure anything his mind thought up. His only worry would be the Potions examination, and how far the Minister would take the Defense Exam. He would gain Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Herbology, Magical Theory, Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Alchemy, Muggle Studies, and Divination. Most of these subjects were taught at Master levels during the Auror training. Others such as Divination, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies he had studied on his own for various missions.

Over the next few hours, Harry managed to impress all the examination wizards. He earned a Masters in Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Magical Theory and Muggle Studies. He also earned an Advanced in Alchemy and Ancient Runes. His certifications for the others would commence tomorrow, with Defense being last on the list. He knew the Minister did it purposefully. Harry sighed and headed towards the Headmaster’s office to let him know the results for the day. At least now, he was qualified to teach seven classes.

The gargoyle moved and he walked up the stairs, hearing an animated conversation.

“He couldn’t have mastered all these certifications. You are not telling me something. I will find out, Albus.” The Minister ranted.

Harry entered then, “Allow me to demonstrate… give me anything… Make it as tough as you want… Minister.”

The man whirled around, his cloak swishing up against him. “I… uh…” The man’s finger reached his chin in a pensive motion. “Non-verbal transfiguration.” He picked a piece of string from the pocket of his cloak, “This into a mouse.” The minister looked smug; he would criticize if even a hair was missing.

Harry took the string, smiled at the Minister and started. He would put on a show, he started by transfiguring the string into a mouse embryo, the clear skin, barely shaped bones, and small red beating heart, large dark eye spots. Then he moved, his hands to reshape it, a hairless baby mouse, pink skin, light fuzz, long tail, perfectly rounded ears, short wisps of whiskers, he even moved the stomach so that it looked like it was breathing. Then his hands swept down, fingers out, and the whiskers grew, the hair filled out, he was careful to ensure the entire body was covered, leaving the pads of the paws bare. He filled out the tiny nails, molded the ears, the small black eyes, with the hint of brown, a nose that twitched, and he focused harder, shaping what could not be seen, what he knew from his potions skills. he formed every internal organ, twisted his hand to call a bit of liquid from Dumbledore’s desk and let it soak into to the creature and he pushed with his magic, letting the newly transfigured blood flow. The mouse was not alive, but it looked that way, breathing, and if you cut it, it would bleed.

He floated it to the Minister, who looked stunned, and mad, staring at it trying to find a flaw.

“You can cut it open if you like, I attended to the inner details also, it will cut like a mouse, bleed like a mouse and feel like a living mouse. Is there any other demonstration you would like?” Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall came into the office at that moment and stopped to look at the minister. “What are you doing with that?” The minister smiled…. This was his out.

“Can you transform into your animagus Professor, I want you to tell me what you smell.” The minister said, placing the mouse on the floor, it did not move, but it continued to breathe. Instantly there was a cat before them, it approached the mouse. The cat sniffed it, pawed at it, and then finally licked it. She transformed once again into herself. “It’s a passed out field mouse, of the variety that sometimes inhabits my classroom,” she stated.

“Why did you need me to examine the mouse? Does it have a disease?” Minerva asked, horrified that she had possibly ingested something harmful.

Albus laughed, “Actually that is a piece of string, transfigured into a mouse.”

“I’m sure I would know a transfigured mouse from a real one Albus… “She started, then looked to Harry’s smile, and the minister’s consternation. “Transfigured?”

Harry laughed, “Minister, to achieve realistic transfiguration, one must know the subject of what they are transfiguring to if they are to do it wandlessly. Every detail, and when you have sliced as many poor mice for certain potions as I have, I tend to know them intimately. Now had you given me an owl, I cannot claim knowledge of their inner workings to get it right.”

“Minister Fudge, even I could not have been expected to make a real mouse before I taught transfiguration here. tsk, I might as well resign, Mr. Potter has far outperformed me in my own field.” She insisted… Albus, Harry and the Minister looked at her aghast…

“Calm down Albus, I merely said might, if the Minister refuses the DA position to an obviously talented wizard, overqualified for the job; he might have a teacher’s revolt on his hands.” She was quick to turn around and march back out the door, but she stopped just short of the threshold. “Albus, Peeves is wreaking havoc in the girl’s lavatory on the fourth floor… Can you please instruct the Baron to try to keep him on the lower levels…” and with that she was out the door.

The minister was still trying to think of a way out of the situation he found on his hands. There was nothing to it. Something was going on and he did not know what it was. Harry was powerful and that scared him, but his hands were tied now. So, if Harry passed the DA teaching level, and received the position, he could send someone to monitor things…

Harry watched the minister’s mind working. It seemed that the path he chose would not be easy, but at least he knew where it was leading. He sidestepped the minister to hand copies of his teaching levels to the Headmaster, who accepted them graciously, and he left.

Harry walked the halls down towards his room. As he walked, he heard voices up ahead, as one of the classes let out. It was a 5th year class for Arithmancy. Harry would have just ignored the goings on, but he heard Draco’s name and decided to listen.

“Do you really think they got bonded?” A boy asked.

“Blaise, you know Draco, he would only bond with the best, and a pureblood. I know this new friendship has to do with power, but let’s not get carried away.” A female voice responded.

“But he is not in our rooms anymore, I heard Potter is not in his either.” Blaise commented.

“After Vincent’s attack, don’t you think that they might have assigned him a different room?” Pansy interjected.

“So you think you will be able to sway Draco to go out with you now that you don’t have full access to him? I know your parents are pushing for you to find a suitable partner, but Draco may be off the market.” Blaise’s voice was a bit more on the concerned side.

Harry stepped forward, his increased height allowed him to stand taller than many other students, and the news he was testing out had not yet reached little ears. Still they stiffened as he approached them.

“Good evening, Pansy, Blaise. I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.” Harry started.

“Can’t you mind your own business?” Pansy asked disgruntled.

“Ahh, but you are discussing my business.” Both looked at him with a peaked interest. “You were discussing my husband, and I request you kindly not plot on trying to steal him from me. No one would be happy with the results.” Harry cautioned. He let that emotion, the one that roared when he heard Pansy talking about Draco, seep into his eyes… Jealousy…

Pansy’s mouth was hanging low, but the look in Potter’s eyes made her back up a couple of steps. ‘Don’t mess with me or my Draco’ is what it spoke to her. She raised her hands in a sign of surrender. Blaise moved closer to her, but stopped short when he saw Harry’s eyes. He saw raw power, not just the emotions displayed, but pure raw explosive power. He had noted Harry’s change and Draco’s too. They looked older, more experienced. Something had happened over the holidays, and now knowing that they were bonded, seemed to put some pieces together. He knew he should posture himself strategically.

“Thank you for the clarification. I am sure that Pansy will now look elsewhere to satisfy her parent’s wishes. If you need us to stay quiet about the information, you can be assured of our silence.” Blaise offered.

Harry nodded, he knew posturing when he saw it, he accepted the offer by extending his hand, “No need to deny it, but no need to advertise it either.”

Blaise took Harry’s hand and shook it. It was probably the best move he could make, the power of the Dark Lord he had heard of, but just one touch told him that only Merlin could compare to the man in front of him.

“I have other skills, passed down in my family. Skills that help me to identify magical gifts in people. Should you have need, owl me and I will do what I can.” Blaise offered, he had revealed that to no one ever. Why now? He did not know, but he knew if you had a skill, you can offer that as a token of allegiance, at least that is what his father had taught him. 

Pansy stared at Blaise, gawking almost. Had he really postured? The boy continued to amaze her since he must have sensed something she did not. She started to look at Blaise in a new assessing light.

Harry smiled, at least she would direct her efforts where it would be better received. He turned and left. Vincent smiled to himself from the shadows, he had plans to make.

Harry stood for his final teaching level examination on Thursday. It was being held at the Quidditch pitch. He stepped onto the pitch and the small assembly surprised him. Minister Fudge sat in the stands, with a few of his aides, Dolores Umbridge, Practically the entire Order, Sirius (as a black dog, next to Professor Snape), and a few more. Harry had finished the other teaching levels with a Master in Magical Creatures, Divination, and an Advanced in Herbology. This was to be his last, and it seemed that Kingsley Shacklebolt was to be his partner for this, witnessed by Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Aurors.

The Minister stood pointed his wand to his neck and explained the proceedings. Harry was to duel Kingsley, and would be assessed on the types of spells used. Win or lose, Harry would have his levels assessed.

Harry bowed to Kingsley, who looked somewhat upset to be dueling Harry. The man knew what he was, so there was that trepidation Harry was sure.

Harry kept his voice low enough for only Kingsley to hear. “Just spells, nothing more, and I am excellent at healing anything I dish out.” He gave the man a small smile.

Kingsley just nodded. Rufus stood and had them back to back and counted the paces.

Harry ran through his strategy in his head as the paces were counted out. Kingsley’s trademark spell was the blasting spell, it shot earth and stone into the face of his opponent. He tended towards explosive spells, and those would be easily blocked by the shields, but Harry needed to be creative to gain a Master level.

When they turned, Harry cemented that non-verbal was the way to go, and he countered the first blast, with a wall of water and a repulsion spell to send it back to Kingsley. Their wands were working furiously, colors blazing and arching. Harry jumped and flew, apparated behind Kingsley to get his guard down, but the man was wonderful. Harry needed to give as many types of complex spells as he could and Kingsley allowed it. Harry made anticipatory moves, getting Kingsley to toss the spell he needed at him, from blasting curses to hexes and jinxes. He was waiting, knowing that Kingsley was getting tired. Tired meant he would start moving towards cutting and binding spells… Harry needed the cutting spell to finish, with his Sonabona charm.

They danced in a spectacular fashion, the earth splashed up and exploded time over time. Red spells zapped, yellow spells cracked and so many others were exchanged. Kingsley was sweating profusely. He was trying to find any weakness in Harry, but it seemed the more he tried the better Harry got. It was as if Harry was orchestrating a symphony. Evidently, Harry knew him very well, his style, his intent, and his reactions. The boy was good, very good. There may be time yet to convince Harry to join his team of Aurors. The boy had a chance at greatness. He let go one of his harshest cutting curses, and was surrounded by bright light and sound was exploding in his head, he fell to the ground. On his knees grasping his ears trying to cover the sound. He felt his body go rigid and ropes wrapped around him and then the sound died… that was the coolest spell ever, Harry had to teach him that one and his team needed that spell.

Harry got just what he wished for. When the cutting curse was formed on Kingsley’s lips, Harry let go the Sonabona charm and waited for its effects. When Kingsley fell to his knees, Harry immobilized him, and sent an Incarcerous to wrap him up, and then just for the minister, he added a pink bow on top and looked back to Rufus, who was scowling a bit under the raging Minister, but there was a hint of humor in those eyes. 

“IT IS A MASTER LEVEL, I don’t care what you think Minister, and everyone here can see that the spells used were NOT simple. That last spell alone has never been seen and I will be getting it for my Aurors to use.” Rufus ground out to an obviously angry minister.

The head of the Auror Department turned towards Harry.

“Master of Defense, but unfortunately, the minister has two more requirements that I must perform in order for you to be awarded your level.” Rufus sent a quelling glare to the minister. “If you please, the last two will cement your Master Level.”

Harry stood, he had a feeling, and looking at Fudge, that feeling meant unforgivables. Harry smiled. He was not sure which would be first, but he could was ready with the Sonabona charm. The first was not the Cruciatus… it was in fact the Imperious…

Harry felt that wonderful feeling, his will wanted to slip away, but he refused and stood still, staring at the man.

_ Toss your wand Harry. _

_ NO _

_ Bow! _

_ NO! _

Harry turned to face the Minister, pinning him with a deathly stare.

_ LOOK AT ME! _

_ NO… _

Harry hated being controlled and his will overrode everything, finally snapping back and issuing his own command, not really expecting anything. There really was no such thing as a rebounded Imperious.

_ I would make you turn around in circles, hop on one foot, cluck like a chicken and give the minister the middle finger…If I could... _

Harry felt the dissolve of the spell, still looking at the minister with a smile firmly on his lips when the entire crowd started laughing and then he heard some clucking noises coming from this side. He turned to look, and was floored, he never knew if your will was stronger you could rebound the Imperious… but evidently he could. He cast a quick finite…

“Sorry sir, I … Never tried ordering while the curse was on me before… It just slipped.” Harry confessed to Rufus who was just looking at him, afraid to do the last requirement.

Rufus only coughed politely and nodded, he turned to the Minister…”YOU can administer your last ...I refuse. I will witness only.”

“You will do as you are told, Rufus… The last one …” Fudge said. Albus stood up quickly. “If you are testing unforgivables, Cornelius, I offer Professor Snape… He is highly qualified as well.”

Fudge was furious. “Yes... Yes, let’s get it over with…. one scream, Harry, and you will be disqualified from teaching.” He said with an evil smirk. Harry felt his gut tighten… there would be two curses, not one.

Professor Snape was not happy to be volunteered for this. “Don’t worry pet, he defeated my curse before easily.” Severus whispered to the dog, which whined next to him. His cloak billowed out from him as he moved silently to take up position in front of Harry. The boy knew what to do, so he just would do what he had to.

“CRUCIO” Severus called out, loud enough for the minister to hear, and he held nothing back, his magic rippled through his body and focused into the curse, full force.

Harry saw them both with his Auror trained eyes, the red spell from Snape, and the hidden one from the Minister. Out of the corner of his eye, the curse was like heat as it moved through the spaces between them, shimmering, and every so often distorting the scene as it spread towards him. He raised his wand, and swirled in a circle, a blur or speed, letting the Sonabona charm go, once towards Severus and a second to intercept the hidden spell. The last movement was a slash in the air, and when he landed, he landed facing the minister, not the obvious spell from Snape. Everyone watched as the visible spell was swallowed by his pink charm, and a second pink stream met the hidden one, and revealed it before swallowing it as well. Then it enveloped both Snape and the Minister in its bright light.. Harry ended the Professor’s first and then the Ministers.

The Minister was furious, beyond anything. The stupid boy had countered his Cruciatus curse… his unseen curse. The Minister left the stands and did not look back… He would not let this stand.

Rufus stood on the field, conjuring the Master of Defense Teaching Level, and handed it to Harry Potter, and shook his hands. “Now you will let me know about that last charm.”

“I’ll send the instructions via Kingsley, Sir, along with a few others.” Harry offered, inclining his head to the applause that erupted for him in the stands. Harry thanked Rufus, Kingsley and Professor Snape. He turned and left. For now he had to see to enlisting help for tonight’s DA lesson.

Harry walked into the infirmary and called out for Madam Pomfrey.

She bustled out of her office, looking him up and down.

“I’m not injured.” Harry stated, trying to ward off any further checks or diagnostics.

She arched her eyebrow, placed her hands on her hips and waited.

“I am conducting another extracurricular Defense lesson tonight.” Harry started.

“And you need me there to clean up if anything goes wrong?” She asked, there was a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

“Actually, I will be going over healing spells. Ones they can use on themselves and others during intense situations. I would like you to look over the list of spells I will be instructing today. And I would also like you to attend, you have practical experience that would benefit the students. Later though, I also was hoping you would like to contribute to my new Defense classes, since healing is crucial to defense.” Harry implored the woman with his eyes.

Poppy was beside herself. Usually her skills were discounted unless someone was already injured. She smiled sweetly at Harry.

“Of course, I would love to help.” She offered, and ushered Harry into her office where he showed her a list of healing spells.

Some of the spells were easy spells that most students learned from their parents. They learned it before entering Hogwarts. One of those spells was Episkey. The other spells on his list were a bit harder.

“How do you plan to test the Vulnera Adurere charm? I won’t let any of the students lose a limb, Harry.” She looked at him.

“Same way you were trained, on transfigured bodies to simulate the scenario. I want to at least give them a fighting chance.” Harry said confident his approach would work, of course, Madam Pomfrey was the expert and he would rely on her council. 

She only nodded. “I think these are the best for combat, the harder ones will be the larger wound charms and of course the CPR charm, the others should be fairly easy for fifth and sixth-year students.”

“Thank you for your input; we plan to meet around 9:30 this evening. See the headmaster for the use of the teacher’s coin.” Harry informed her and then departed. He was fairly exhausted and ready to sleep, but his day was not yet over. And tomorrow would be worse. 

He assigned the Horcrux to each acceptable person. Ron got the locket, only because that is what felt right, and Hermione would dispose of the cup as they had in his vision. The diadem, the ring, was difficult, but he knew that Severus and Draco would be the best choices. He could not, as that would wake his Horcrux. As it was he would have to observe, and he was not sure what that would do to him. He remembered each destruction as if it were a portent of his own death, which they were.

Harry made his way to his room, hoping Draco would be there, dinner was in an hour, so they had time. Each step closer to his door, invigorated him, and his heartbeat faster anticipating seeing Draco for the first time all day. 

He spoke the password and looked around the sitting room only to see that it was empty, and his heart fell just a bit. Disappointment blossomed; he knew Draco had homework, and things to do. So, he just went to their bedroom to take a brief nap. His heart swelled when he took in the scene that greeted him. Draco had waited for him, but seemed to have fallen asleep on their bed, with a book hanging off one hand and a quill behind his ear. Harry smiled, and he felt so much love well up inside him. He moved the book and quill to a better location, and then crawled into bed gathering Draco in his arms.

The fit was perfect, the scent was exactly what he needed, his stress just melted away. Though Draco whimpered a bit in his sleep, he did not wake. Harry curled behind his favorite blond and decided a snooze was in order. He let sleep take him as he rested comfortably with one arm around Draco’s middle and sighed. 


	19. Breaking Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ So we have gotten to the part of the story that is like the outer bands of the hurricane. Once this passes there will be an eye of calm… Just to prepare you. Enjoy…

Harry and Draco were the first to arrive in the Room of Requirements. Harry held on to Draco, his arm wrapped possessively around the blond’s middle. Draco did not seem to mind, he only settled into the hold just a bit more. When the others arrived, Harry reluctantly let go and started to sort them into groups of 4. He had them each start their normal practice rotations against the mechanical death eaters. Madam Pomfrey waited for Harry to call her when she was needed.

After about 20 or so rounds, Harry was impressed, everyone had really practiced and gotten faster. He was said as much, earning him smiles. Harry walked to the center of the room and used a few rocks the room provided. He called on Poppy to help him.

“Transfigure one male student, and one female student. I’ll take care of a house-elf, and a teacher.” Harry instructed.

She nodded and they got to work. Harry needed each one to be as representative for the spells as possible, so he dug into some of the Augur knowledge. In just a few minutes, they had four bodies on the floor.

Harry went to the first one and pointed his wand and broke the male student’s nose, and gave it a few bruises and scrapes. He mirrored it for the other bodies.

“Now for the first charm, Most of you should know it already. But in case you don’t I will demonstrate.” Harry swirled his arm and flicked at one of the scrapes “Episkey” The scrape was healed quickly. “Now you try. Madam Pomfrey and I will work with your posture, wand movement, and enunciation for each of the healing charms we will be performing. Remember, the faster you are at them, the more time you can buy yourself or others in a fight.”

The students went into their groups and started practicing on the transfigured bodies in front of them. The first spell seemed to be grasped easy enough by everyone.

“The next one is the Ferula charm, this one binds and splints any broken bones or fractures. You will need to have some type of binding available, the splint will be magically structured to fit the person you are mending.” He demonstrated the tight wand movement, and then turned to conjure bindings next to each ‘victim’. “You can use a conjuring spell to gain bindings and an elongation charm to get them the correct length.”

Harry demonstrated on his own leg, the splint form-fitted to keep his knee straight and the binding wrapped slowly around his leg. “With enough practice you can get faster with this as well. Always make sure you have transported your victim to a safe location first, as they will not be able to move that limb.” Harry instructed. And he let them start practicing, and Madam Pomfrey had to help Ron with the pronunciation a few times. Harry helped Neville with the wand movement, he was producing sparks not bindings. Not everyone seemed to get this particular spell that well, but they all eventually produced a splint with acceptable bindings.

Harry used the provided board and wrote the other spells up. He had everyone watch as he demonstrated the wand movements for each one. “Now we have Reparifors, this spell will repair a minor magical injury. Next, we have Turgeo, this cleans blood from wounds, and is necessary before attempting to seal a wound. The next ones are the hardest to master. You have to be precise, and if there is more than one wound, you will need time. Vulnera Sanentur, heals deep lacerations. The Vulnera Adurere, will cauterize when someone has lost a limb to keep them from bleeding out. Caeco Invorto will counter the effects of any spell that causes blindness. Please note this will not work against any spell that removes the eyes or burns them. And finally for a last resort, Denuo Cor. This will attempt to restart a heart that has stopped beating. It does not require magic to be present, so natural events like a heart attack can be helped even in the case of a muggle.” Harry explained.

“We will not be practicing them all today, but I want you all to witness the wand movements, and a demonstration. Work on the splinting spell and Reparifors today.” Harry continued before moving over to the bodies. Harry moved over to just the male student. He started with a cutting curse and removed the blood and healed the wounds. Next, he demonstrated cauterization, the blindness restoration spell and finally the CPR spell.

He let the rest of the time be for practice. He was exhausted by the end of the night. Draco and Harry both fell into bed depleted, leaving just enough energy for a soft kiss, before Harry gathered Draco in his arms and they fell asleep.

Draco woke in heaven’s arms, soft and safe. He rolled over to look at Harry, only to find him watching instead.

“So what are the adventures for today?” Draco asked with a smirk, he was not really expecting the answer Harry replied with.

“Tonight is the night I need to get the artifacts destroyed, I need you for one of them. Are you up for it?” Harry asked quietly.

“Sure, what do you need?” Draco asked, lazily tracing his fingers over Harry’s chest.

“You will be destroying Ravenclaw’s diadem.” Harry stated.

“As in THE diadem? Where did you find that?” Draco asked, he propped himself up to look a Harry properly.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that part of Voldemort lives in it. Everyone will need to destroy them at the same time. The full moon will help to boost our power to ensure each one is completely devoid of dark magic.” Harry explained, “The diadem no longer has any value, the dark spell destroyed any goodness that was left in the artifact. The only artifact that has value is the ring… I need to keep that for later. No matter what happens that cannot get lost.”

Draco mumbled about dark lords screwing stuff up and got up to get ready. They parted ways, Draco for class, and Harry for the Headmaster’s office to go over next week’s schedule. He stopped by Severus’ office to talk to the man, knocking loud enough so he would be heard if the man was in his chambers.

Severus opened the door, impeccable as ever.

“Do you even sleep? You always look as if you were always ready.” Harry commented.

“Some would call that, good manners, Mr. Potter.” Severus offered with a small smile.

Harry was still getting used to smiles from his ex-Potions Professor. “I would like to make a request of you. I need you to help me with one of those dark artifacts tonight. I think the full moon is the best, and if you would like to meet me in the girl’s bathroom on the first floor, we will get it done tonight.” Harry requested.

“A girl’s bathroom?” Severus asked his eyebrow arched high.

“Well, there is a bonus in it for you.” Harry said with a smile..

“What kind?” Severus asked truly curious.

“More of your Christmas present, or at least as much as you can carry.” He noted Severus’ flush, “NOT THAT PRESENT. The one in the box.”

Severus chuckled, “I wasn’t implying anything Harry, I can amuse my mind with memories at times. I assure you, I will be prepared.”

Harry smiled and just shook his head, he did not want to know.

“I’ll see you then.” Harry said and went off to see the Headmaster.

Harry spent the rest of the day going over his curriculum, and the schedule for the next week in the Headmaster’s office. He missed lunch so that he could go to his new office. Dumbledore gave him the keys and password. Draco stood just outside the classroom, a grin on his face, and the teaching robes in his hands.

They walked into the classroom together, Harry’s mind fell towards his memories. The years he spent in this room, learning about himself, his family, his enemy, and so much more. Draco’s hand tightened in his, and he helped Harry put on the robes.

“They look good on you. Make you look older...even though I am the old man in our relationship.” Draco said, a sly smile dripping off his lips. Harry groaned at the implication and rolled his eyes.

“So does my student want the first tour of the teacher’s office?” Harry grinned and tugged Draco’s hand and walked up the stone stairs to his office. He opened the door, expecting the pink walls and kittens, only to find it bare and earthy. The desk stood in the middle, with the fireplace to the left. Other than that, it was empty and ready for Harry to put his own touches on it. Harry’s wand came up swiftly and the door shut silently, Draco heard the distinct locking behind him, and saw a yellow spell flow silently to the walls that surrounded them. Draco looked up into green eyes full of fire and want, his mouth went dry. Every student’s fantasy about to come true, a sexy teacher, a desk, and time on their hands.

Harry stalked his blond, until Draco’s back was against the wall. His body pinned his lover to the wall, his knee pressed into the junction of Draco’s thighs, bringing a heated gasp from luscious lips. Harry felt dark and sinful at the moment, and he wanted to debauch the purity of the man in front of him. He grasped Draco’s face, fingers curled behind blond hair, thumb pressing into open lips. Gasping as Draco sucked on it hard, making his cock stand straight. He needed and he took Draco into himself as he descended on that sweet mouth, perfectly ripe for him. Their lips were the most perfect fit, and the sensuous movements of Harry’s mouth drew soft moans from Draco. Harry’s breath was Draco’s they breathed fire into each other as they kissed, searing one another as their tongues slid in sweet caresses together. Harry was caught up in the sensations, his knee massaging Draco softly, his own erection pressed hard against a soft thigh. He broke their kiss to catch his breath and start a slow tasting of milky flesh below him.

Draco let the fire take him, when their lips met, he was soaring. The addiction that was Harry Potter was flowing in his veins, rushing ecstasy to his brain and body. He could not help but to moan and gasp as he pressed against Harry’s knee, he was in a state of bliss. The loss of Harry’s lips was only a brief moment of grief as he inclined his neck to give Harry better access.

“Harry!” Draco cried as he felt the heated shock of Harry’s lips on him. He cried out again when Harry lifted him and he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist bringing their hard cocks together. Draco felt an increase of heat sweeping over him as Harry carried him over to the desk. His neck was peppered with more heated kisses, and he held on for all he was worth, afraid he would melt before they got to the desk. To his surprise, Harry put him down and turned him around.

Harry could not hold out much longer, his body craved Draco’s. He picked up his blond and broke his lips from the delectable neck to whisper Draco’s name when their lengths pressed together. He walked them closer to the desk, tasting pure addictive flesh as he went. He needed more and wanted to try something new, just the image in his head hardened him further. He put Draco down, and turned him. He pressed his lover over the desk and used his wand to quickly disrobe his alabaster beauty. His breath hitched as it always did when he saw the raw loveliness in front of him. His hands stroked and feathered across the perfect skin, he let his mouth follow, leaving a trail of heat down Draco’s back. There was a strangled cry when Draco figured out his target. He held Draco still, as he pushed his face into the creamy globes before him, whispering a cleansing charm. Draco was drenched in his own scent of honey and lemons, and a musk that sent more delirious sparks into Harry’s brain and made his mouth water. He reached to part them and was rewarded by a beautiful pink pucker that winked at him, and Draco let out a sweet moan when he blew his breath across it. Oh he wanted it so much more… He opened his mouth to let the taste of Draco, his addiction explode on his tongue. He licked the perfect edges first, Draco mewled in bliss, the texture was sweet and smooth, and he delved further. He buried his tongue in that tight opening, savoring Draco’s flavor, his scent and the perfect sounds that made his cock spasm uncontrollably. He was leaking, but he ignored his own needs, and tended to his lover. His tongue flicked, pushed, and then speared in and out. His hands were stroking Draco’s perfect thighs.

“Harry...I need you…” Draco cried out, it was almost too much, but yet not enough.

Draco was pressed down against the desk, and in a moment he felt the rush of cool air against his skin. The hot kisses to his back were so soft at first, only small sparks ignited, until Harry went lower and he ached with delicious tension. Only when Harry reached the small of his back did he understand Harry’s intention. He tried to move, they had never done that before… Harry held him still, and his cock throbbed at the sinful nature of what Harry was about to do. It was incredible, and he couldn’t stop the sounds that poured out of him when he felt the hot breath ghost across his entrance, and then Harry was there with his tongue. Draco’s insides caught on fire and ripped through him as his blood flowed, he couldn’t see anything but white pleasure. Every strike and plunge of that hot tongue took him closer to the edge, but he could not reach it. The pain from all the pleasure building was too much. He needed his angel buried deep, taking them both over the edge. Draco groaned when Harry’s tongue was gone. He was turned and his lips were captured once again and his body was pressed up against Harry’s, skin to skin, fever to fever. Draco pressed hard against Harry’s leg trying to get some friction to help him find release. Harry’s hot hands gripped his waist and picked him up and sat him on the desk, and he could feel the clothed head of Harry’s flesh against his entrance. “Please…” was all he could mutter and was taken to heaven when Harry was naked and pulling his body tight to him, burying himself deep and Draco moaned loud and leaned back. The friction was terrifyingly beautiful.

Harry gave into Draco’s pleading, and turned him around. His resistance was gone, and he gave in to every whim and took Draco’s lips once again, sharing Draco’s flavor. He moved them to a better position after Draco started to grind into his leg. Harry was quick to dispel his own clothes. He nudged against the perfect entrance, and pushed home with the plea off those perfect lips. He drank in the sexy sight before him, Draco leaned back, every alabaster angle of skin was shining back up at him, and he looked down, and watched mesmerized as he pulled out and then sank back in. The sensation was overwhelming, he reached and grasped Draco’s length and started to slowly stroke it in time with his thrusts. Draco was keening then, high pitched wails begging for release. Harry stroked faster and snapped his hips faster, losing himself in the tightness of Draco. He shifted just a bit to his left and hit Draco’s sweet spot, sending the blond to pour into his hands, and he held back his own orgasm no longer. He plunged in two more times before releasing deep within Draco. He gathered the blond to him and held them together, as they shook violently with aftershocks of their bliss.

“I love you…” Harry whispered.

“Love you too... Professor.” Draco whispered back, a sexy smirk on his face… making them both laugh. They cleaned up after their bodies had calmed down. Draco started to plan out the decorations in Harry’s office. Harry would be more tasteful than Lockhart and Umbridge, and probably livelier than Remus or Crouch Jr.… Though he had no clue how Quirrell decorated. Harry wanted the office to reflect balance. Funny how balance was not an altogether important part of his life until the vision or Draco. He wondered what would have happened had he accepted Draco’s first offer of friendship. What would his path have been had he let himself be sorted into Slytherin. Could he have been here? Would he have been worthy of the power he now held? Would he have been seduced by the dark arts? He looked over at Draco who cleared a stray pink blotch from the wall. If you had asked him last year, or at least in his fourth year did he see anything good in Draco, he probably would have shrugged. Now though, looking at Draco was like looking at the moon and purity, while looking in the mirror was like looking at the darkness of the earth.

“You ready to go? I got class in twenty minutes. Dinner will be fun, you get to sit with the teacher’s tonight.” Draco stated.

Harry grinned, “The better to watch every move you make.”

Draco blushed.

Dinner brought with it a sense of being the one everyone was watching. The Headmaster introduced him as the Youngest Teacher in Hogwarts history, to which Harry saw Hermione nodding… He raved about Harry’s accomplishments in his teaching levels, and praised his Gryffindor integrity. Harry stood, waved and sat back down, not wanting speeches. He noted the pride flowing from the Gryffindor table, the smiles from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and some grim features at the Slytherin table. There were a few notables, Draco who beamed at him, Pansy and Blaise who offered a raised glass, Millicent who just did not look mad, and Vincent who looked ready to explode. Greg was just focused on the food, as if anything else was meaningless. Harry did not like the look that passed Vincent’s face as he glanced over at Draco.

It was well after curfew when Harry and Draco stood waiting in Myrtle’s bathroom. Myrtle for her good sense greeted Harry with a squeal and tried to kiss him, the cold was unnerving. Draco set her straight, and she went off to mope. Ron and Hermione showed up looking a bit peckish.

“Are we really going to destroy…” Ron was shushed by Hermione. “Not here Ron, let’s wait for Professor Snape to get here ok.”

“I have arrived, Ms. Granger…” Severus’ dark voice had them all turning.

Harry walked over to the sinks, he saw Draco shiver and grinned. He locked eyes with the blond when he spoke the words to open the entrance. The beautiful shiver made him ache to pull Draco closer.

Severus watched and smirked when he finally realized the significance of Draco’s Christmas present. Only Draco… He continued to watch in interest as the opening appeared before them.

“We can either jump, or I and Professor Snape can fly you down. Your choice.” Harry offered.

“I’ll jump thanks,” Ron said hastily, and leaped, muttering a cushioning charm on the way down. Hermione followed and Harry looked at Draco.

“You know what I prefer…”Draco drawled haughtily. Harry smiled and moved behind him wrapping his arm around Draco’s middle, and they flew, fast, and smoothly. Their feet landed solidly just in front of the massive metal door. Severus joined them just a moment later, his own trail of smoke dissipating. Harry never let go of Draco as he spoke the words to open the large door. His arm and body taking in Draco’s reaction and promised in a whisper to give him later, making Draco shiver even more. He let go to lead the way into the chamber.

“As promised Professor, I hope you know what to do with all of that.” Harry said as he pointed to the massive carcass in front of them.

“Oh…. my… I never thought… It’s HUGE…” Severus sputtered.

“And you thought it would be what? A pet chameleon?” Harry asked humor gracing his voice.

Severus glared at Harry then, but there was a softness, and a worry that caught Harry off guard. Severus was worried about what happened, as he did not know. Harry smiled, it was nice to have someone like Snape worried after him, he hoped that when all was said and done, Sirius and Severus would be like the parents he never had. They both offered unique qualities that suited him, Sirius offered the affection he needed, and sometimes the youthful vision. Severus was all practicality and would never coat the truth behind lies.

Severus set to work cutting and segregating various parts, and shrinking them down to vial size. It took only minutes before he had the entire carcass encapsulated.

“Perfect, now I can set everything up for what we need.” Harry said. He handed each person a silver blade. Then pulled a vial of dark green liquid and let his wand send the liquid to coat each blade. The blades absorbed the liquid and then gleamed in the darkness.

Harry then went to the mouth of Slytherin and retrieved four packages. He set them out in a square on the ground. He then he moved to transfigure the ground under each item, until they were raised on small pedestals, and he unwrapped each one and sent chains over each to hold it in place.

Harry walked to the center, between all four objects, and pointed his wand at the ceiling, casting a revealing charm so the moonlight could filter in. The dark chamber became lit with the beautiful glow of the moon.

“Ron, you are to stand next to the locket please.” Harry instructed, “Hermione, you are to stand next to the cup. Professor, the ring if you please. Draco, the diadem.”

Everyone seemed to realize the seriousness of the moment. They took their positions next to the artifact.

“When the moon peaks, each of you is to plunge the dagger into the center of the artifact. Be prepared, for harsh winds, rushing water, fire, or scenes that will make you angry. No matter what you must destroy the artifact. Do not look at others, or worry about anything else except the destruction of those artifacts. Promise me on your magic you will focus only on your artifact and destroy it.” Harry implored.

“I promise.” Each one muttered of their own accord. Threads of magic bound them. Harry was satisfied. He dropped to his knees and waited, this was going to be one hell of a night, and he braced for it. Voldemort would not feel it, but Harry would. He was not prepared for the intensity, totally unprepared.

The moon reached its peak and each one raised their blades, the locket was the first to react. Ron was taken aback by the vision of Harry and Hermione wrapped up in each other. The effect was one of his worst fears, but his courage reminded him of Harry and Draco’s love, and he plunged his dagger deep. Draco was similarly affected, the diadem called to him, promising power and glory, only the purity of his heart restored by his angel assisted him, and he plunged his knife with as much force as he could muster. Hermione hesitated for a moment, and pushed hard, not bothering with any pretense the cup offered.

Severus suffered the most, the alluring vision of Lily was conjured for him, gesturing for him to embrace her. It was a siren’s call from his dreams. His heart jumped, but then settled down cold to her, his mind supplied him with the scent of spice and wild, and he pushed his knife in deep, tears falling as he did so. For Severus, he was not destroying a dark artifact. He was killing a dream, a ghost of his past that never should have been.

Harry braced for the storm, the tearing of his mind, and when it came, it was more than he ever remembered. His flesh was trembling with the pain, his mouth opened in a scream that filled the chamber. His arms were stretched out from his body and his head felt like it was ripping open, his eyes were burning, and if his flesh could fall, it would have. Pain sliced his head, his arms, his legs, his chest, his eyes, his back, he was floating in acid. He wanted to give up and let the pain receded, but he held on, swimming through the sea of pain. His lungs were viced with each breath he dragged in, it felt like he was drinking sulfur. He could cry out no more, his eyes rolled back as he let oblivion take him.

They all watched as the storms Harry predicted came. The fire, the wind, the water, swirled around them, and then all crashed upon Harry, a scream shattered their hearts, and the searing pain could be felt by them all in the emotion of that cry. Draco moved to run to Harry, but Severus held him. There was nothing they could do at the moment. They watched Harry, his face marred with pain, his scar leaking blood, his body arched off the ground then slamming back. They could hear the cracks of bones, and the sickening thud of his body repeatedly thumping onto the stone floor. When the storm subsided, Draco broke free and ran to Harry. Tears were falling, Draco was begging for Harry to answer him, but there was nothing. Harry was broken, barely breathing and Draco could not comfort him, his own heart shattered at the sight. Severus started taking care of the bones, setting them, splinting others. Hermione was cleaning the bruises. “We need to call the Headmaster, He can get Harry to the infirmary faster.” Ron said.

Severus nodded, “Expecto Patronum!” A large dog appeared, Severus stood there, dumbfounded, and it vanished.

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Professor….Expecto Patronum!” Hermione cast, and her otter flew out of her wand, “Headmaster, Chamber of Secrets, girls bathroom first floor, quickly.”

The otter took off bounding off the walls.

“Did Harry say what to do with the artifacts, after the Horcrux were destroyed?” Hermione asked everyone.

Draco’s tear-streaked face looked up at her, “He only said the ring needed a safe place. He was going to take it to our room afterwards. The others were not mentioned.” His arms cradled Harry’s body close, so he could still feel the heartbeat.

Hermione made quick work of the chains holding the artifacts to the pillars. She picked up each one and put them back where Harry had put them, and then gave the ring to Draco. She sent the pillars back and the chamber was once as it used to be.

White smoke streamed into the room, and the Headmaster stood observing the rest of them.

“What happened?” He asked Severus.

“We destroyed the Horcruxes. And it seemed that Harry bore the brunt of the curses put on them.” Severus said.

“Let me apparate him to Poppy.” Dumbledore said as he reached for the man in Draco’s arms. Draco was reluctant to let go, but he did. Dumbledore had a suspicion, but he kept that to himself. It was Harry’s secret to keep, though he knew Hermione was looking a little too suspicious herself. That girl was too keen by far.

Severus strode into his rooms, pale and worn down. Sirius was waiting for him, watching his mood, gauging what he should do. There was a wounded look in Severus’ eyes when they reached his own. Sirius crossed the distance between them, took the darker man’s hand and slowly led him to the bedroom. He diligently plucked the buttons, and dropped fabric piece by piece. Sirius sank to his knees, and started undoing the buttons, when Severus’ arms grasped at him. Severus pulled him up, their bodies pressed hard together, but the look he was given was unknown to him.

Severus’ heartfelt abused, his mind felt weary. He let himself be led to the bedroom. It wasn’t until Sirius sank to his knees that the dam inside Severus broke. Emotions from ages past swamped him, only to be washed away under the wave of such deep love that he almost buckled under the onslaught. He reached for Sirius, the only one would could calm his storm. Pressed tightly, as if they were one body, Severus searched Sirius’ eyes, looking for the acceptance he had a hard time understanding.

It was there, always there, with the unfaltering love and submission. Severus cherished this, he was not soft, but he knew that before him was the greatest gift his heart would ever know. One of his hands bunched in Sirius’ wavy dark hair, and he pulled gently watching as his lover’s eyes closed. The expanse of throat before him was perfect, blemished by his marks alone. The scent was intoxicating, wild and free, like a forest wind filling him with freedom. He tasted, savoring the way the skin felt on his tongue, soft and addicting. His tongue traced the pulse from behind Sirius’ ear down to the juncture, and he bit softly, pulling a sweet moan from his lover’s mouth. He backed them up, until the back of Sirius’ knees hit the bed. Sirius moved to sit, but Severus stopped him by pressing their bodies tighter and growling under his bite. This stilled the man, and Severus continued, adding his hands to the mix, tearing buttons and tossing fabric. He let his mouth slide further down, nipping at the flesh above the mutt’s heart. His curiosity led him to take a dark nipple into his mouth and he found bliss in the cries filling his ears. He would prove his love, show his mutt, that he could try...he might never surrender, but he could take the body before him into his mouth. Severus sank lower, taking scent and emotion into himself. He growled at Sirius anytime the mutt tried to sit on the bed, and for a moment that stilled him. He looked up, letting his onyx gaze capture the awed eyes of his lover, “Don’t move, and don’t cum till I give you leave…” His mutt was struck dumb, and he liked that, but he wanted cries and moans, and so he massaged the hardness encased in trousers and earned a few.

Sirius was playing with fire, and getting burned in the most delicious way. He could not read the mixed emotions in Severus, but the slow way his neck was exposed told him something. His Dark Prince needed something from him tonight. He would let Severus lead, and he was in a blissful state when he realized they were against the bed. He moved to sit, and the growl that erupted out of Severus sent chills to mingle with the electric shocks from that dark mouth feasting on his flesh. Then came the nips that were maddening, and the nipple, he cried out, his own voice torn from him. Sirius was mesmerized watching Severus fall to his knees. The man was dominant to the core...And then the order, Sirius shivered, praying he could control himself, nothing… nothing in the world set his body on a crash course with his orgasm, like seeing those onyx eyes looking at him from below, and the anticipation of the world’s most sinful mouth on him...His hardness ached, hurt and those talented fingers massaged it to a more painful hardness. And when he was free of his pants and trousers, he held his breath. Hell’s inferno engulfed him, the fires licked his body starting from his groin and rising to his entire body. Then there was cold air, and he was breathing so shallowly...Trying to keep his heart inside his chest. Then that mouth surrounded him again and again… Severus pulled off letting the cold hit his erection then sucked him back in, it was incredible, shocking and if he wasn’t careful, he would disobey.

“Sev...I can't hold on…” He cried out as Severus took him deeper, hotter, and tighter.

Cold air…”You will wait…” Severus growled, sliding a cold object onto his shaft, the pressure was too much, yet he could not explode if he wanted to… He looked down to see a metal ring circling the base of his cock, the head purple and leaking. Raven hair swished and he was back in Hell’s fire, this time with an added bonus… a finger was probing him. He wanted to buck hard and then push back, but Severus’ hand on his hip kept him agonizingly still.

Severus had never done this, but he had learned from Sirius, and would do his best. He looked at the beautiful cock in front of him. He went for it, all in… and took as much as he could in one go… Sirius’ flavor washed over him, it was wild and imperfect, but so amazing. Severus let go, licking his lips and delved back in… Over and over he feasted, tasting, sucking and licking, drawing pearls of deliciousness into his mouth. Sirius’ plea caused him to resort to more torturous methods, he wanted more, and Sirius would provide. He conjured the cock ring and slid it on… His mutt looked so perfect, he wanted more and he took what he wanted… pausing to slick his fingers and press into the tightness he would soon be joining. The power and energy was addicting. He pulled off only to hear the groans from his lover. He pushed, letting Sirius fall back onto the bed. He brought heavy legs up to his shoulders as he let his pants fall, and lubricated his cock with his lover's flowing offering… He was slow, and maintained eye contact the entire time, until he was fully sheathed and Sirius’ eyes started to close…

“Look at me, pet…” Severus called, earning him a dazed look as he pulled out almost all the way, and slowly pushed back in again. He knew he had found the spot when Sirius wailed, his cock was dripping more, Severus reached down to dip his fingers and swirl them around the tip of Sirius’ purple cock. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean…

“Your taste is extraordinary...I could drink everything…I will drink everything...” Severus whispered, letting his velvet voice flow sensuously earning a louder groan and more mewling moans…. He stroked harder, needing his own release, but he wanted to wait for the right moment…

Sirius was so hard, his body ready to explode, but he was held back. When Severus entered him tenderly, his body contracted, but still he could not release… the pressure building so high… and Severus let his mouth speak words that sent him soaring higher...just the picture of Severus drinking from him was enough to make him die with pleasure.

Severus was close, but he did not want to end first… he pulled out and let his mutt cry for the loss, only to lock eyes with his lover…

“When I take this off... Cum hard for me… pet… and know ...this day...I love you.” Severus said as his mouth took Sirius deep. He let the cock ring dissolve and was treated to his name crashing over him as he drank the salty nectar that was Sirius… He sucked trying to pull more from his lover, and when there was nothing left, he pulled off and looked up….Sirius just stared at him, heaving while trying to catch his breath.

Sirius felt the loss when Severus pulled out, he needed release. Severus struck him hard with his words… Love… Severus loved him, all his dreams were realized in that moment, but the heat that surrounded him and the loss of the ring sent him over the edge. He came harder than ever, toes curled, fingers dug deep into the sheets, and he threw his head back and screamed his lover’s name.

“Are you ready for me...love?” Severus asked, and just the limp nod had Severus’ moving to present his cock to those lips he loved so much. Sirius was sated, and floating. He was slow in his ministrations, causing Severus to groan aloud and grasp his head, begging for faster treatment. Sirius loved the feel of hard steel in his mouth, knowing he was the cause was intoxicating. He wrapped his lips hard and pulled back, only to plunge forward quickly sinking to the root, letting the heaviness slip into his throat. He had gotten used to the depth, and he swallowed, contracting around the head of Severus’ cock.

“Sirius!” Severus called as the mutt’s throat milked him. He watched as Sirius stayed, inhaling his scent as he constricted his throat time and again, taking him closer to the edge. Severus could wait no longer and grasped Sirius’ face between his palms and started to quickly stroke in and out. He needed to fill his mutt’s mouth, needed to see the submission in those beautiful eyes… and he looked down and screamed his release as his eyes drank in the total submission and love he saw there.

Sirius was happy to indulge his senses in Severus’ scent. He loved the feel, the taste and being filled completely with Severus’ need. Sirius would have smiled if he could, when Severus gave in to his own want and fucked his mouth. It felt good to be used, to hear his name falling from his lover’s lips. Watching his lover was pure magic, he wanted Severus to see his love, feel it, burn in it… And then Severus was filling him with his seed, Sirius swallowed hard, dragging more liquid and moans from his lover. He was quickly pulled into a searing kiss… He tasted himself, and Severus in the kiss and he was finally whole and happy. He wrapped his arms around his Dark Prince and they fell, breathing hard, kissing with abandon, and just enjoying the feel of being together.

Poppy fussed over Harry, mending the wounds, and soon he was resting comfortably by the next morning. Sunday evening he woke, aching and sore everywhere. Draco was there by his side of course, and that made him smile.

When Draco saw Harry’s eyes open and focus on him, a weight on his chest fell. He started to breathe easier. He reached out his hand and smacked Harry lightly on the shoulder, earning him a groan.

“Don’t scare me like that, I hate seeing you in pain.” Draco ground out, he was upset and wanted Harry to know it.

“I didn’t know it would be that bad, it was bearable each time in my vision.” Harry stated.

“Each time what?” Draco asked.

“Each time we destroyed one.” Harry supplied.

“You destroyed them separately in your vision?”

“Yes…”

“You’re an idiot… did you not think that at the same time all the pain would be amplified?”

“I had not thought about that.”

“Of course not.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I can’t think of everything.”

“Well if you shared with me more, I could see what you don’t see.” Draco grouched.

Harry sighed, Draco was his other half and would bare half of his burden.

“I am not sure I can tell you everything. You know that.” Harry said with resignation.

Draco was up and next to him instantly, his hands stroking Harry’s face.

“I know that, I just worry. I want to know to be prepared. But I understand there are some things that have to be and things that can’t be talked about...I just love you and seeing you in pain is heart-wrenching.” His eyes spoke of his own pain watching Harry break in front of him.

“There will be another time, Draco. One more time, and it will be harder than this time. Only one more that I know of that will scare you, but do not lose your faith in me. I can say no more than that. Even then when everything seems lost, remember these words, it is not lost, only the beginning.” Harry said, trying to raise his hand to touch Draco, but only managing to move it to rest on Draco’s leg.

Draco nodded, and kissed him. It was soft, sweet and full of sorrow. Draco pulled back looking into Harry’s eyes, letting his love flow over him and flood into Harry. Harry’s eyes closed and he let himself absorb the gift Draco gave him that love filled him and made his body feel stronger and the ache receded.

Harry was able to go back to their rooms with Draco that evening, he was ordered to take it easy. That made the next week easier, all he had to do was sit and observe. He took notes on the students. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sinistra had stepped in to fill the position for the interim.

On Tuesday Harry was in the library, putting some ideas for a practical exercise for the first years together. His spine tingled, and he waited, hoping this time he did not need to intervene.

_ “The time is upon us Lucius, thank you for finding Nagini’s fate. I will look into it.… is everything in place for today?” Voldemort inquired. _

_ “Yes my Lord. Everything is ready, the Dementors will leave their post in an hour’s time, giving us a two-hour window to do what we need.” Lucius responded. _

_ “Very good, you will wait for my return at your home. I will bring friends of course.” Voldemort informed him. _

_ “Yes, my Lord.” Lucius replied. _

_ “Go now… I will be off… Amycus!” Voldemort called out. _

The connection with Harry was broken as Lucius left the old manor house.

The Dark Lord waited for the death eater to enter.

“I have news and a mission for you. You will not be with me and the rest when we free the others. I have decided to hurt Harry Potter in a special way and have him broken before we make our move on the prophecy. A young man has made me aware that Harry has bonded with the younger Malfoy. You will retrieve the traitor in the forest where you will meet the young man. You are to torture the boy slowly, I want no inch of flesh spared. Do not inform Lucius yet. I want the pleasure and I will send others to help you. When the boy is almost dead, call for me… I will take care of him and then let Potter know publicly.” Voldemort explained his smile was wicked and grotesque at the same time.

Amycus only nodded a gleeful smile was plastered on his face. Breaking the young Malfoy will be a pleasure.

Rumors of the mass breakout in Azkaban were flying all over Hogwarts. Harry did not want to listen to them, he was busy taking notes and paying attention to the progress of students. Students he would be teaching next week. Harry entered the great hall for dinner and moved to sit at the head table when shivers of fear ran down his spine. He looked over to the Slytherin table, and saw that Blaise and Gregory were looking rather stressed, Vincent was not with them, and Draco was not there either. Harry stopped, in the middle of the great hall.

A scream of pain and terror was ripped from his throat involuntarily. Pain flared through his entire body, all of his nerves contracting, he was still standing under the tremendous pain, yet his eyes were searching for the source. There was no source in this room, the pain was not his own. His back felt like it was being ripped open. He looked up to the high table to see mirrored faces, stunned in shock and fear.

“Draco…” it was a choked cry, filled with agony...another flash of pain, as if his feet were being torn apart rushed through him...Harry lost his balance and consciousness, his head would have cracked against the floor had the headmaster not cushioned his fall with a well-placed spell. The hall broke out into loud chatter, several of the teachers raced to him, a few Slytherins and Gryffindors as well. Harry’s body was convulsing as if being constantly struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Next chapter is my Favorite Chapter of well, the whole thing... but that's just me. Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but I'll post more in a few days.


	20. Taunting Fate (Augur Unleashed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ Part of the storm has now come...This chapter has held me captive. Years and Years after writing this and many stories and books later... This is still and always will be my favorite chapter I ever wrote. I had Fall Out Boys "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" on repeat! AND there is a bit of flashback timing in the beginning... so yeah don't get to confused.
> 
> A/N~ { *Headline taken directly from Order of the Phoenix; Death Eaters who did not participate in the DOM battle: Alecto Carrow. (F); Amycus Carrow. (M); Gibbon. (M); Selwyn. (M); Thorfinn Rowle. (M)}

Tuesday morning was beautiful, sunlight streaming into the room, falling onto the sleeping forms of Harry and Draco. Draco stretched, yawned and then rolled over to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead. He got up and padded to the bathroom to shower and ready himself for the day. He really despised going to classes when he had the most delectable teacher sleeping in his bed. He would ask the Headmaster if he could let Harry teach him before the week was out. He was bent over the sink washing his face when he felt warm arms circle his waist and hot kisses placed over the back of his neck.

“Morning sunshine,” Harry muttered sleepily before letting Draco go to do his morning ablutions.

“I hate Tuesdays. The most classes in one day this year. I prefer Fridays with only two classes.” Draco complained.

“You are being careful...I did not like how Vincent looked since I was introduced as part of the staff.” Harry said.

“Blaise has taken your warning to heart and been tailing me for each class… but there is no need to worry… I can handle Vincent. You worry about getting ready for next week.” Draco insisted.

“Drac…” Harry was about to interject a warning.

“I don’t need to be coddled, Harry…” Draco loved that Harry worried over him, but he wanted to stand on his own, be strong as well.

Harry moved back behind the blond, looking Draco in the eye through their reflection. His arms tightened around his husband. His dark emerald eyes conveyed his love and his fear. Striking hard at the stubborn steel in front of him.

“Alright…”Draco huffed, “I’ll let Pansy, Greg, and Blaise accompany me where I go…within reason.” 

Harry sighed and dropped a kiss on top of Draco’s head.

_ Thank you...my love everlasting. _

Harry whispered in Draco’s ear, parseltongue slipping out effortlessly. He enjoyed Draco’s shiver.

They walked together to the Great Hall, Harry let go of Draco’s hand as he headed to the head table. His eyes never left his husband, until the blond was settled between Pansy and Blaise. Blaise for all his cheek winked at Harry, who only nodded at him. His eyes fell onto Vincent Crabbe… the boy looked calm today… He did not once glance towards Draco. Harry sighed a little.

Harry settled into his schedule for the day, sitting in the back of the DADA classroom and taking notes.

Draco’s first class was Potions. His friends stayed with him until they got into the classroom… Ron was his partner today, Hermione was paired with Gregory. The redhead was at least good at following directions, so they worked pleasantly together. They even got in some Quidditch chat in between stirring times… under their breath of course. Severus still would suffer no disturbing chatter.

Draco still resented going to classes, he looked older than any of the other student’s now. He did not mind the changes in his appearance and was very fond of Harry’s changes. But he was set apart now, he felt he was progressing faster, not in academics, but in the maturity of his life. Hogwarts was holding him back, his real age was holding him back.

Lunch was not a quiet affair. Owls had descended with special editions of the Daily Prophet… The Headline causing chaos among the students.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN*

Harry ate his lunch with no interest in the news. The Headmaster was gesturing for the Prefects to calm their students. Draco looked around his table, and noted there was very little commotion. Nothing it seemed surprised them anymore. He looked up at Harry and understood. Harry knew, and he let it happen. There had to be a good reason, Draco trusted Harry. Greg and Blaise moved closer to Draco and he almost chuckled, they worried too much.

It was after his Charms class that only Pansy followed him to his next class, since Blaise was caught up with Flitwick and Greg was cleaning up his desk after he blew up a cup. Draco excused himself to use the loo on the way.

Draco was relieving himself, when he lost consciousness. There was no preceding noise and nothing to alert him. Vincent stood over Draco with an evil smile on his face. The spell worked beautifully, just like his father had taught him… The Dark Lord would reward his family for this… He kicked the unconscious traitor, smiling when he heard a crack. Vincent cast several charms. He transfigured Draco’s body into a book, and carried it under one arm. He used a disillusionment charm on himself, and the magical signature masking spell his father gave him. And finally a coma spell to keep Draco unconscious until it was time. He walked out of the loo when the door opened and another student walked in. He walked past a pacing Pansy and grinned. By the time he was outside, he knew he was home free… He transfigured Draco’s body back to normal when he reached the appointed spot in the clearing.

A dark man approached him silently. “Vincent Crabbe?” the voice asked.

“Yeah...and this is the traitor Draco Malfoy.” Vince said, hefting the limp, but breathing body.

“Our Lord will be pleased.” the man said, casting a lightening charm on the body and picking it up. He apparated quickly, leaving the boy to figure out what he should do.

The sun was going to set soon by the time the man arrived at his destination. His sister met him at the door.

“The others will be here soon.” She said.

“Keep them away, I get to play before we call our Lord.” Amycus said. Alecto nodded, she wanted to play as well, but this was for a special purpose.

Amycus chained the boy to the ceiling, letting his wand split the boy’s clothing, leaving only a modest covering. He licked his lips at all the pale unblemished flesh...He cast the necessary spells to rejuvenate the blonde.

“Welcome, Draco… Are you ready for your punishment, traitor?” Amycus said before raising his wand to cast the first spell…

In the Great Hall of Hogwarts, quiet had descended.

“Clear the room.” The Headmaster’s voice called out loud and echoing in the now quiet room.

The students were sent out to their dorms and soon only a few people were left to watch the unfolding scene. Neither Poppy nor Dumbledore could seem to stop the convulsing, but after a few minutes, Harry’s body went still.

Harry was transported to the Hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey could find no obvious signs of damage or wounds. Severus had gone in search of Draco, and found nothing except that Vincent was also missing. The teachers had found tracks that led off the school grounds near the forest. Poppy could not think of a reason to keep Harry in the infirmary, so she sent for Dobby. He was to take Harry to his own room to rest and let the Headmaster and Severus know when he woke.

When Harry woke, in his own bed, he was not comfortable. There was no warm body beside him, he reached out his hand feeling the coolness of Draco’s side of the bed and everything came crashing into his mind. Draco had been taken. Draco was in pain.

Harry stood, his body and soul felt desolate, empty and depleted. Draco’s love was not within him, filling him up, keeping him balanced.

He walked into the sitting room over to his desk, pulled out the book… He didn’t care about rules, anchors or compassion. He needed to know how to find Draco, how to get him back, how to stop the pain he felt Draco experiencing. Harry did not hesitate, reaching for whatever Augur power surfaced first to read. He passed over many passages for the different powers he possessed. He did not care about the power of wisdom, or knowledge, projecting, visions, healing the earth or anything other than getting to Draco.

There was a page that jumped out at him immediately, Retribution. Harry smiled, and it was a wicked smile, dark and malevolent. The clouds outside darkened, a portent of things to come.

_ Retribution paid in anger will destroy the light within an Augur. Saved only by love. Retribution will bring strength untold, and darkness unbidden. Careful manipulation is a must when Retribution’s fire is called, through the power of Justice and Knowledge combined. _

Harry stopped there… He needed no further explanation. He would let the bond and the earth guide him to Draco, he would gladly pay whatever price to save the other half of his soul.

The sentence left unread may not have made him pause, but should have:  _ The fires of the earth consume utterly without an anchor, leaving a shell of ash behind. _

Harry walked out of his rooms, Dobby trailed behind him trying to talk to him, but he did not hear him. The cries of his lover were cutting his heart like a heated knife. He strode purposefully towards the entrance doors, nothing would stop him. Severus was waiting by the doors, darkness covered his features. Harry stopped for only a moment to spare the man a glance.

“The Carrows.” Severus imparted with a whisper. Harry nodded and made to keep walking before another hand found its way to his shoulder. The Headmaster, “Harry wait…Ahhh.” He took his hand away with the pain of burning flesh. Harry kept moving, once he was outside, his shirt fell to the ground discarded without a care, his shoes and socks followed, till he was bare-chested and barefooted on the grass. The Headmaster continued to try to follow. Harry turned, his eyes black and lit with red flames. He let his foot fall, and a shockwave went through the earth and shook the ground where the Headmaster stood. Albus Dumbledore paused, fearing a wizard, truly fearing a wizard for the first time. He watched Harry turn and not look back.

Harry felt for it, the bond. Once he passed outside the gates he fell to the ground, digging his hands into the earth, searching until his hand grasped a root.

_ Harry stood beside the water and waited. He needed this, needed to find him, wherever Draco was, he would search him out. She came to him then, her face grave and dark like a thousand thunderstorms. Her hair matched the face, grey and flowing. Her skin grey and taut, her clothes were tattered and worn, with traces of ash all over. He begged for her hand, to walk to the island, he would swim if he had to. She reached anyway, and led him to the tree. There she stood, tall and stoic, though teardrops of dark red blood fell slowly over her grey face. _

_ Harry let his hand hover over the branches, looking for just the right one. He circled to the back, and found the one he searched for. It was bright and shone more than any other branch in his eyes. He touched it and shivered, and the recognition of his body and soul to the branch was unmistakable. He traced it down to the trunk, followed the rivet in the bark just underneath, and that he traced to the ground. He found the root, Draco’s root, and then he let his mind go. He projected himself along the path, keeping his eyes open. He needed to know where Draco was, what condition he was in, who was with him. _

_ Harry’s consciousness awoke inside of Draco. The pain was everywhere, he could feel the lacerations across his back, the nails in his feet, the biting of the manacles into his wrists. The pain was unending. _

_ “Open your eyes, love, I need to see.” Harry’s whispered to Draco, trying to reach him through the deep haze of pain. He wanted to comfort and stay, but he needed to see. _

_ His sight was hazy at first, but then he made out a dark room, walls made of large rocks, a small chair in the corner where a death eater dozed off. And a window. The outside was open to his view. He knew the place, he had seen it many times in Voldemort’s memory, in his own vision...Riddle manor. “I’m coming.” He whispered, before he left, letting his conscious flow along the roots and back to the tree. _

_ He stood and met the darkened gaze of Gaia. “You risk everything to save him.” She said, the tone was simple with no reprimand. _

_ “He is everything. Your hands know us better than we know ourselves. I can do no other than return him to where he belongs.” Harry said. She only nodded. _

Harry lifted his hands from the ground, and stood. There was no one that would stop him. He had the power of the earth at his fingertips, the wind in his mouth and death in his eyes. He turned on his heel, picturing the start of the long walk to Riddle manor.

Alecto felt the first tremors of the earth. Amycus heard the sounds of thunder close by. The rounds of thunder did not stop with one burst. The other death eaters entered the room looking around. Alecto was the first to feel the wards of the manor shatter, she went to the window and gasped, backing up into her brother. Their fear was bleeding into their mouths. Amycus looked to Rowle. “Go watch the prisoner with Gibbon.” The blond nodded and left in a hurry. The brother and sister stared at the figure below.

Harry stood tall, dark and foreboding. Flames covered his body. As he moved, the ground rolled under his feet, the sky burned under the thunder and lightning above him. He had no wand, there was no need. A death eater was pushed out the front entrance as he neared and the stupid man sent spell after spell towards him. Most were casually deflected by his cloak of fire, a few stunners and cutting curses hit him, but he felt nothing.

Harry was the fire of Retribution. Inside the rage was building, and he let the fire of retribution consume him, he wore it like a robe. A trail of fire left in his wake, scorched the earth. He pointed towards the death eater, and opened his mouth, letting the flames of the earth flood him, and engulf the man in front of him. Harry kept walking stepping carelessly on the pile of ash. One touch, and the wood of the door splintered and fell to the ground. His path was cleared as he walked, son of the earth… He let the bond lead him, guide him to where he needed to be. He turned his head and spied a room with a few death eaters. He entered and they cowered before him.

Alecto was struck, by the pure beauty in the terror before her. The eyes of death looked upon her, judged her, and found her lacking. She would die, looking upon greatness unlike any she had ever known. Harry Potter’s dark hair was alight in red flames, his face was menacing. The black pits of eyes held a dancing red flame. A smile of retribution was on his face as he looked at her. His body was clothed in flames, though his pants did not burn, every muscle was bunched, tight and taut. Her screams of pain, as the flames took her, found delight in the abyss of death before her. Her brother died next and the rest followed, unable to look away, unable to escape the retribution of an anchorless Augur.

Harry stepped over piles ash, his mind was consumed in anger, rage, hatred and darkness. The more he burned the more he wanted the world to burn at his feet. He found the room. Two wizards guarded Draco. Harry’s rage flared higher as he took in the visage of his bonded, his soul, and his world.

Draco’s blond hair was soaked in blood at the tips where they stuck to his shoulders. His perfect skin was flayed open on all sides. Dark blood was dried in ugly gashes so deep, Harry noted some bone fragments sticking out where his ribs should be. His arms were above his head, held by chains, fingers white and bloodless. His feet were unrecognizable, torn by the many nails driven into soft flesh. The only clothing was cloth covering his midsection. Every inch of flesh was ripped open, muscle and sinew torn. Draco looked dead, eyes closed to the inferno of the room. The floor under his beloved was puddled with dark blood. The wall held his imprint from the blast and scatter of blood against it.

Harry’s cried out as his torment burst from him, all the rage he could manage, he let go. Harry opened his mouth, his eyes and his hands. The fire from within erupted, spilling from his eyes, his hands and his mouth, it jumped off the walls and hit everything it could touch, human or not. Draco’s only protection was a weak shield that the bond had put around him unknowingly. The shield would not hold the longer the flames burned.

The heat from the flames caused Draco to stir, and to witness the destruction of everything around him. Harry included, the fire from within, would eat him alive, from the inside out. Fire poured out of Harry’s hands, eyes and mouth. Burns were starting to sizzle on tanned skin turned black. Draco could not cry out, his mouth shut with dryness. He could not touch Harry to stop him… He could only love the man, and let the bond pull to him. Draco concentrated, pushing every bit of pain as far away as possible, ignoring his weakness. There was little time. He found their thread, it was getting darker, weaker... He could not let that happen, he would not let Harry go...His soul burst from him and raced down the cord of their bond, and collided with fire and rage. Draco pushed with what little will he had left, struggling to gain entry. Suddenly he found a weakness in Harry’s armor, love… so small but there it was, and Draco grabbed for it and he was there, filling Harry, loving Harry, pushing out the rage, the darkness, and the pain. 

Draco’s soul rebounded when his strength left him.

Harry stood, ready to be consumed. His insides were starting to burn, his organs cooking under the heat, his memories about to turn to ash, his soul shrinking away. His mind was already preparing to leave, to die, to give up, and then an overwhelming force plunged into him. He was stilled, filled with never-ending love, purity, and everything that was Draco. He felt his power receded within him… and he stood on a cold stone floor, the building was in shambles around them. There were no walls left in the ash of the destruction, and the night sky was laid open to them. He looked to see his broken savior on the floor, barely breathing. His own strength was waning fast as he picked up Draco and cradled him in his arms. He stepped over rubble and kept moving until his feet met the wet grass. He knelt down, called for the rain, and to Gaia, his tears of sulfur flowed with the rain… he needed the waters of fate...Draco needed it. He wrapped his whole body around the blond man, sent his soul to hold Draco’s.

_ He stood at the edge of the water, cradling his beloved. Her voice reached him, her heartbeat was slow, and matching Draco’s laboring heart. _

_ “Take to the water, I’ll catch you both if you fall.” _

_ Harry used the last of his strength to slide into the water, holding on to his most precious gift. _

_ The waters of fate surrounded them, cold as ice, seeping through every bruise, every cut, and every part of broken flesh. Harry cried out in pain as his body screamed, he had not known he was injured until then. His organs burned under the depth of the cold hitting hot flesh. Still he held on to Draco, praying that the pain for his love would be his own. _

_ “Give me his pain, Please.” Harry begged. He was hit with more pain than ever a man endured. His own pain was sharp and stabbing through his organs and skin, the new burden was pure hell. His mind, his face, his eyes, his tongue, his fingers, his toes, all raged with endless torment.  _

_ The pain ebbed after an eternity, flowing away from him to the surface as a dark stain. Harry watched the perfection of Draco’s skin return, whole and restored. Draco was renewed and reshaped in his arms. The man’s face was again redefined, a beauty unlike any other. Smooth, seamless skin that glowed pale in the moonlight. His hair turned whiter with just a hint of blond and grew longer floating around him in the water. His features more defined, older, but with an eternal youthfulness. Draco felt heavier to Harry, but not by much, the muscles were lean and well defined, and his skin was smooth as satin. Harry placed a gentle kiss on Draco’s forehead. He stood to get out of the pool and met Gaia at the edge. _

_ “How much will this cost me?” Harry asked quietly afraid that somehow they would take his power and Draco from him. _

_ He stared up at the beauty of the earth, no longer grey as the storm. Her hair pure white and straight, flowing over her pale body covering her like a robe, her skin glowed with the light of the moon, her eyes danced with the stars and the smile on her blue lips filled him with joy. She carried a resemblance for his transformed Draco, he noted. _

_ “As you are son of the earth, he is son of the moon. The moon is the anchor to the ebb and flow of the seas, the lifeblood of the earth. Your task is unchanged, your goal still attainable. Though your enemy will be drawn to you more than ever. He will search for your strength, your power when he learns of you. Trust in yourself and your bond, and your choices will only grow in wisdom.” She imparted, and placed a kiss on his beloved’s head. _

_ He watched as the veins in Draco’s head pulsed to the surface, glowed softly and then fell back down. He turned his searching emerald eyes upon her own, they matched his in their color, and only hers were richer, like new moss. She leaned in and kissed his forehead as well. Warmth flowed through his veins, they reached for her, the new change pumped through him, filling his body with more strength than he felt before. _

_ “Go, rest, and find your way, my sons.” Gaia whispered. _

Harry woke, he was kneeling on the ground, still holding Draco. In the light of the moon, he could see that all was well. He stood, tightened his hold, and turned on the spot.

The Headmaster was still fearful, as he stood at the top of the tower. He watched as one dark man, moved over the grounds, flowing like a mighty river. In his arms was a man as pale as moonlight. If the Headmaster did not know Harry, he would have sworn the two men were legends of old.

Severus, Sirius, Professor Mcgonagall and the Headmaster had been beside themselves. Harry was gone. They knew not where. Severus had found Vincent hiding out in the forest near Hagrid’s hut. The boy confessed under Veritaserum, that he had taken Draco and he delivered Draco to the Carrows, who were to take him and hold him for the Dark Lord. The Headmaster feared for the boy. He was not sure about Harry. Harry was untamed and unrelenting, the man he had witnessed earlier would not see the age of this child. He sent Vincent to stay in Severus’ care for now.

Severus had Sirius stay in the bedroom so he wasn’t seen, and put Vince under a sleeping spell in a guest room. He locked and warded the door so no one would get in or out without him knowing. Just as he finished, there was a rather ominous knock on his door. He knew it was Harry, the magic that flowed right now, could only be him.

“Sirius!” Severus called, hoping the godfather could keep his godson at bay.

Sirius entered, knowing that Harry was unstable when he left the castle, no one knew yet if he had found Draco. Sirius nodded at Severus, and braced himself.

Severus opened the door, and gapped. The slight transformation from the holidays was nothing compared to what stood at his door.

Harry looked nothing like their young Harry any longer. He was legend reborn. He stood close to six feet tall, his shoulders were broad, and tightly bound in thick ropes of muscle. Without his shirt, you could see the sparse hair had developed into a light carpet over most of his tanned chest. His muscles were larger, but very well defined. More prominent were the rune tattoos on his arms, certain ones looked darker than the others, with one still steaming. His black hair was still unruly, but gleaming a blue/black. His scar was still there, the shape of his face chiseled with rugged angles, his chin was spattered with shadow. The signature glasses looked almost out of place, but still they refined what they could out of the unrefined beast they had before them. The emerald eyes were bright, clear and…

“Is there a problem? I found Draco. And I know you have Vincent. I won’t harm him, but I need to know what he knows. Can I come in?” Harry asked his voice was deeper and darker.

Sirius walked up behind the dumbstruck Potion’s master, and pulled the man out of the way. “Um… Harry have you seen a mirror?” He asked.

Green eyes darkened and pinned his Godfather, “I do not care if the waters turned me into a Thestral, I need to know what Vincent knows, now can I see him or not?”

Severus seemed to wake up from his daze then, “The Headmaster needs to make that call…”

Harry faced the Potions master, “Fine. Dobby!”

The house-elf popped into the room, his wide eyes grew almost twice their size looking at Harry.

“Master Harry?” The elf questioned.

“Please get the headmaster, I need to question a student.” Harry ground out… He really hated when people stared, and this change of his looks was starting to get annoying. For now he needed to know what Voldemort knows, he needed to know what Vincent passed on. He did not want to use his link unless it was absolutely necessary. Now though, he was kicking himself for not thinking of that link sooner and completely missing what went on. Damn Voldemort… Yes, he could and would do that. Soon.

Sirius sat next to Snape on the couch, though not touching. They both looked back at the man, and there was no doubt that Harry was a man now, who sat opposite them and waited.

Severus broke the silence, “How is Draco?”

Harry turned, his eyes had not yet returned to their full green shade, and the Potions master flinched. Harry closed his eyes, if they wanted to know, he would show them.

Before them floated an image of Draco, just as Harry had found him. Blood congealed in his wounds, body broken, feet mutilated. There was a cough and a gag. Harry didn’t care from whom. He was here, but his insides were still raw, his rage barely contained. Only the tightness of the bond that Draco had used, constricted his anger.

“Is he alive?” Severus tone was reverent

“He is resting, in our room, I have warded it with every Auror ward, and asked the earth for her protection as well. She has been good to us, healing our physical wounds.” Harry stated coldly.

Fighting his demons over the last few months had gotten easier. His guilt had quieted and was no longer holding him hostage. Tonight...He would never forget tonight. Tonight would haunt him even in death. Draco had been brutalized because of him. Harry got so lost in his own thoughts, he did not feel the tears flowing. Not until he felt himself engulfed by two bodies, holding him. Sirius was whispering in his ear, Severus just stroking his back. Sobs of unrelenting sorrow and grief flowed through him.

The Headmaster entered, witnessing a scene unlike what he had expected. He was expecting fury, rage, or burning anger. His heart broke, Harry was broken, and hurting. He had not seen past to the man within...Again failing this young man. Harry was sitting on a sofa, his black head buried into Sirius’ chest, large broad shoulders were heaving, and sobs were broken and muffled. Sirius just held him, Severus on the other side comforting with soft strokes. Albus walked softly to the huddled mass, knelt down in front of Harry and placed his hand on one shoulder. Letting him know he was there to support Harry, not hinder him, not lecture him, and not control him.

Harry let it go, his rage, his sadness, his guilt...He let it flow out through his tears, let it soak into Sirius’ shirt. He may have all the power the earth could offer, he may have the strength of ten men, the will of a Potter...But his heart was as delicate as his mother’s. He had an Evans heart, tender and soft, and currently bleeding open with despair. Harry moved, raising his head, looking at his family before him. The boy could wait. He just needed to be with Draco, to feel him, to know he was there.

“I’ll talk to Vincent later,” Harry whispered, his voice raw and grated. He turned his eyes on the Headmaster, “I want to teach Draco myself, no more classes, no more mistakes.”

Albus nodded, “You are more than qualified, I have no objections. Please come talk to me or anyone of us when you are ready. Harry, you are not alone. Does Poppy need to look Draco over?”

“No, our worst pain right now is our own memory. The healing was bone-deep, and the earth gifted us, I do not know yet to what extent, but I am sure nothing like this will happen again. Please excuse us tomorrow, I will be back to observing on Thursday.” Harry spoke softly, as he stood up. He turned to Sirius and gave the man a heavy hug while towering over the man now. He rotated and caught a very anxious Potions master in another embrace, whispering his thanks. Albus was the most surprised to receive a hug, followed by Harry’s brief apology for scaring him.

They watched him go, shoulders hunched, but still a fearsome sight.

Harry entered his rooms, he sat on a chair next to the bed. He just stared at Draco, afraid if he touched his savior, he would break him. “I’m sorry.” Harry whispered. Draco’s hand lay just centimeters from his own, as he rested his head on his arm and let sleep take him.

Voldemort was ecstatic… His followers were gathered in the Malfoy manor, he would be filling them in on the current status of the prophecy and what he expected. Now though, he turned the note over in his thin grey fingers…

_ He is ready for you. A.C. _

He was going to finish the stupid boy off alone, but now, seeing how well Lucius received him and the rest of his fellow Death Eaters… he thought a reward was in order. He strode purposefully towards the drawing-room.

“Lucisusss… I have a present for you...Join me, let us speak to your son...Amycus has prepared him for my arrival...The bastard dared to bond with Harry Potter… I am sure this treachery is not something you were aware of my friend.” Voldemort conferred, offering his arm.

Lucius was stricken, though his indifferent mask was in place. His son...if Amycus was involved, that meant torture. Grief swamped him, his body did not want to function, his brain rebelled, and his stomach was ready to lose all contents. This was not a mission to speak, but to kill, he knew that look in the Dark Lord’s eyes...the glee he saw there tore at him, inside he was screaming. He would use Harry’s coin and take his son away, the task and his role be damned. Lucius was determined, as he placed his hand on the man’s in front of him. He wanted to reach up and choke the life out of the snake, watch the evil bleed out and be forgotten. He blotted his rage for later, he had to be prudent, only the Dark Lord knew where Draco was… He would bide his time.

They were swept away quickly and when Lucius’ feet touched the ground a screech of pure anger could be heard for miles. The Dark Lord was enraged by what they found.

Voldemort had been prepared to enter his home and relish the cries of a young man begging for his life. Rage flowed over him, his house was smoking, in ruins all around. He walked the familiar path only to see ashes floating in the air, rubble strewn around, and scorch marks in the earth. The only room that seemed to have been remotely spared was the room where Draco was to be held. He found the manacles melted on the ground, blood was everywhere, so the boy had been tortured, that made him smile… he would not live long. Who did this? Not even Dumbledore was powerful enough to get through his wards. Such power, he had no knowledge of. He screamed his frustration. His mind exploded with revelation in that moment.

_ I did it you bastard… Harry fucking Potter… Alone...The prophecy is your only hope in understanding...Good luck with that. _

Lucius backed up as the Dark Lord raged… He was nauseous when he saw the amount of blood dried on the floor of the one room that still had some walls. Harry… He must have come… It was the only solution...There was no match to this kind of power. Draco would be safe, he knew it… and his trust in the Augur settled him, filled him with a balm to help him through this.

Harry’s dark smile crossed his sleeping face as some of Voldemort's rage bled into him from that stowed away compartment in his mind. He sent his message back loudly and clearly.

_ Draco’s soul witnessed the depth of love. His heart broke as he watched Harry carry his body into the waters. He could do nothing to prevent Harry from taking the pain upon himself. Draco turned, unable to bear the suffering of his dark angel. She was there...He did not know her, but there was something familiar in her appearance. Her gaze was locked onto Harry under the water, as if she could see every line and detail of the man submerged. Her beauty was something beyond the living, yet not part of the dead, something in between. He reached to touch her pale shoulder. Without his body, the shimmering form of his soul, passed through her. Her head turned sharply, staring at him, an odd mixture of concern and surprise flashing across her pale features. _

_ “You are not my Augur… how is it you see me?” She spoke as if cursing. _

_ “I do not know...Can you stop his pain?” Draco asked his tone begged. _

_ “It is your pain he feels. He begged the waters for it.” She revealed, a dawning look of comprehension came over her. _

_ “How are you a soul pair? Death has not visited me since before the age of Merlin...No Augur has had a twin soul since Nefertiti…” She turned to fully face Draco’s translucent form. _

_ Her hands gracefully extended, an aura of light surrounded Draco’s floating soul, golden light bright and brilliant. The cord of their bond was delicate now, a gossamer thread, and she reached to touch it, and when her fingers closed around it, a hum started slowly. The note was beautiful, sweet and if anyone was within range, their own heart would melt at the sound. Her eyes flashed to the moon, whose rays were incandescent, highlighting the water, and pulling the waters of fate to the shore in a slow ebb. _

_ “Child of the moon...Death blessed your soul...without me...I can do no other than bless the sons of my bosom. Go...I will take care of your body, and his. My darker son has need of you…” She whispered as she turned back to the water’s edge... She put in her foot, a dark stain that floated across the surface of the water moved towards shore, and she absorbed it. _

_ Draco’s spirit vanished, as if it never had been, just as Harry emerged from the water. _

Draco’s eyes opened first. He stretched his legs and then his arms. Everything felt new but right. There was no pain, no ache, and no bindings. He was safe, in his own room. His eyes fell on the man beside him, and drank in every detail. Harry’s face was still there, under a mop of impossible black hair. Glasses were tipped awkwardly, causing Draco to smile. Harry was larger, taller, and there were muscles that Draco not seen before. He itched to explore them with his fingers.

Where Harry had changed into a young man before, now he was a fully matured man. Beautiful in the ruggedness, but harsh in the appearance of brute strength. Draco let his fingers slide against the softness of Harry’s hair. His thumb brushing against a stubbled cheek.

“Harry…” He whispered, calling to the man he loved, the man who had saved him and took his pain away.

Green eyes, hazed with sleep, red with sorrow opened slowly and focused on him. Harry’s withdrawal, hurt as the darker man shifted away from Draco. He could feel a hollowness burrow inside his chest, he reached for Harry. The surprised look that crossed those green eyes made him want to weep.

“Hold me.” Draco whispered, every piece of him needing that strength before him to hold him together.

Harry moved slowly, his weight heavy on the bed causing it to dip. His arms were larger now, and when they wrapped around Draco, he sighed contentedly. Warm, safe, and perfect. Draco felt his own soul seep out of him, needing their closeness to commune with Harry’s. The moment was beautiful, encapsulating and filling for both of them. Harry pulled Draco closer, needing to feel softness against his own hardness. Their opposite reflections were a perfect fit. Harry’s lips fell onto Draco’s neck, feathering kisses, so soft it felt like tears falling. Draco could feel the guilt of his lover, and reached to pull those lips to his own. He needed Harry, anything that could make him feel pleasure again, and he needed that. Before they kissed, mercury eyes stared into emerald.

“Love with me...touch me...make me feel only you…” Draco asked softly, before delving to tenderly taste Harry’s mouth. Draco’s mouth was a beautiful grace, flowing over Harry’s lips like sun-scorched honey. 

Harry’s hand caressed his beloved’s face, fingers splayed to touch a temple, a cheek, an eyebrow, everything. He mapped out Draco’s face with tender touches as their mouths melded. He moved lower and touched Draco’s neck, then his back feeling smooth flesh where hours ago there had been wounds. Harry’s tears fell as they kissed, his sorrow flowing for every lash, every cut and every drop of blood spilled. His hands touched everywhere. He took his time, feathering touches over soft skin. Harry let his love and sorrow fall as he tenderly touched Draco’s bare chest, feathering soft touches and kisses as his moved. He lowered himself kissing softly along Draco’s legs, worshiping the feet of his lover, washing them with his tears even as he placed soft barely there kisses on each toe. His hands and mouth moved back up, taking in areas he had missed. His green eyes, so full of love and adoration looked into silver.

“I want to share everything with you… My love, this time... I want you in me...fill me with your love...I never want to feel empty again.” Harry begged, hoping Draco would…

Draco lay there, awash in feeling...Tasting Harry...letting go of the pain, and the evil that tried to invade him. He let Harry’s touch renew him, heal him, and love him. There was no searing pleasure this time. There was soft love, aching need, and a tenderness that made him sensitive to every touch. Harry’s tears broke his heart, yet it felt real, powerful, loving. Every kiss warmed him, made him feel safe, each feathered touch brought him soft aching pleasure. His body throbbed, sang with electricity…

Harry’s words were beautiful, and he wanted to give Harry the stars for it. Draco would love Harry the best he could, he would find his haven in his angel. He watched Harry lay down and spread out before him. Naked, strong and beautiful. Draco spread his hands and let the soft curls on Harry’s chest flow against the pads of his fingers. Trailing his fingers over a very toned abdomen. Draco knelt to place light kisses over bare skin, eliciting a hiss from Harry. His long hair flowed over Harry’s skin as his head moved. He went lower and started to taste the perfect cock before him. The parseltongue spilled from Harry’s lips, enticing him, bringing Draco closer to his own precipice.

_ I love you my savior...Your touch… is so good. _

Harry let out a sigh as his savior consented, tentative fingers blazed a trail of heat where they landed. Perfect lips branded him, melting his body, soothing his heart. The silk of Draco’s hair caressed his body, preparing it for touches and kisses. Draco was face to face with his erection and softly lapped at it. Harry hissed with each pass of heated tongue. He felt one of Draco’s fingers pressing into his entrance and relaxed. He whispered the forgotten spell to coat his entrance. One finger was amazing, the heat inside his belly increased as he pressed further, needing more, and Draco was still licking the tip of his erection, flying him higher… He cried out Draco’s name when a second finger entered him and hit his prostate.

“Please… Fill me ….I need you…”Harry cried straining to push for more… never had he felt so good. Every time they joined, there was more pleasure than before. Draco was slow and beautiful in everything he did.

Draco felt blissful, tasting Harry. With each slide of his fingers, his own erection became a throbbing mess. He positioned himself to grant Harry’s wish. He was amazed at how incredibly hot Harry was when he entered him. He bent over Harry, grasping broad muscled shoulders to steady himself and help find his control. Harry tipped his hips and Draco mewled… Harry captured his lips, then guided his hips with strong hands, and he finally was sliding in and out of heaven. Draco was overwhelmed, his whole body was sensitive and the brush of his nipples over Harry’s chest, the heat of their kiss, and the tight haven of Harry’s body took him quickly over the edge...He pushed in two more times, spilling himself into Harry, who cried out under him...coating their bellies with warm liquid.

Harry was filled, so complete in that moment. Draco’s love, his passion and his grace, filled him, his heart was full, and so was his body… Draco’s movements were unsure, but that made it more pleasurable. There was little pain, since there was only love between them. Harry’s hands guided Draco into a steady rhythm and took his husband’s lips, drinking in each gasp and moan. They were one, sharing souls, sharing breath and their hearts. When Draco’s body brushed his, the friction was exquisite, and then he was filled with heat and he let go of his own need, not letting go of his savior’s lips… He wanted to taste abandon, only letting go when his release overwhelmed him.

They lay connected, holding tight to one another, breathing in the love they shared. Leaving fate for tomorrow.


	21. Walls and Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ The start to the eye in the storm... a bit more calm for now...but not without it's torment :D

Harry had much unfinished business, and his mind slowly wandered down the halls of his responsibilities. Vincent was high on his list, followed by helping Professor Snape perfect his occlusion wall. He would also need to discuss training with Draco. It was rash of him to not ask if Draco wanted to quit school and just be trained by him. Harry rolled over in the bed to watch the light hit the sleeping form of his husband. He was beauty personified. Harry let his hand drift up and down one pale arm, letting the silky texture seep under his fingertips. Draco sighed in his sleep, nudging closer to Harry. 

A smile broke over the darker haired man as he opened his arms to take his lover closer. He placed a soft kiss on Draco’s head, on a patch of skin exposed by swept hair. They lay like that until Draco stirred and he woke with a sexy smile, and molten silver burned into emeralds. Harry realized he would never get enough, his want and need for this man would never die. He gave himself up to the scent of honey and citrus, the taste of heaven and the feeling of home.

It was well after breakfast that the two were finally untangled from one another, dressed and eating in their sitting room.

“I told Dumbledore you were not taking classes anymore. I am sorry I did not ask you. I am qualified to teach you all you need to know and more.” Harry said, looking sheepishly at the blond.

“And you thought I would mind for what reason?” Draco asked, a smile shining on his face, “Isn’t that what we discussed before we came back?”

Harry blinked and the memory started to dawn on him.. His smile was weak as it tried to match Draco’s.

“I forgot.”

“Ah… Yes… the great Harry Potter, forgetful to a fault.” Draco teased.

Harry grumbled unintelligibly but did not say anything.

“Teach me everything. Everything you know and can do...I want to be able to hold my own at your side.” Draco insisted.

Harry nodded, his mind already straying to his other dilemma.

“I don’t know what to do about Vincent.” Harry mused out loud.

Draco sat up and listened, placing a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“I know his mind already, it is dark and evil. Yet I know he is just a boy. I do not know what he knows, or who he told yet. I can’t imagine he knew what they would do to you.” Harry wondered aloud.

“I think he is fully capable of imagining, and executing on his own. I have known him for a long time. But, I am no Wizengamot.” Draco offered, “Maybe you should ask Gaia or Merlin… They may be the best guides.”

Harry thought about that for a moment. Draco watched the flickers of thoughts float across Harry’s face. He reached to hold Harry’s hand, there was more than just thinking that needed to be done. He conjured a lap desk, and called the book to them. Harry smiled at him before closing his eyes seeking, and falling into himself.

_ The flames licked at his heels, his heart was racing, and sweat was pouring down his brow. He was trying to find them, save them from the death that the flames would provide. They were hanging precariously, all three...He had to choose...Hermione was too far away, Ron was coming up on them fast...He knew he could never let Draco fall...He could not survive the loss… _

_ A pale man stood on top of the piles of lost things. His hair swirled behind him like a cape in the wind of the fire, white and beautiful. His face was obscured, yet Harry knew him. Harry watched in fascination as the man reached for Vincent. Harry did not have a choice, Death had already chosen. _

_ Harry closed his eyes, and then stood on the shores of the familiar lake. He was afraid of what was to come. _

_ She came to him then, darker than he had ever seen her. Her skin was black as pitch, and her eyes pure white with opalesque centers. Her head shined under the light of the silver moon, bald and beautiful. Her body clothed in white, soft, flowing gossamer. Her form barely obscured.  _

_ “Mercy is a two-edged sword Harry. His destiny has been fulfilled, Death’s claim is irrevocable on him. There is no turning the boy, his heart had been dark since birth. Much like your enemy. Tom Riddle was born with darkness already in his heart. Born of lust and magic, love was devoid in the hearts of his family. Evil and madness are two entwined entities that flowed into the Gaunt line for ages. Darkness does not see age, nor does Mercy.” She whispered to him. Every word cut him deeper. _

_ “I cannot kill him.” Harry cried out to her. _

_ She soothed with her dark fingers against his head. _

_ “You do not have to. Mercy does not bring death, claim death or harbor it. Death’s claim is unyielding, yet it is not your own. Search out your answer, The Book will speak to you.” _

Harry opened his eyes, and looked fully on the book. His hands hovered over pages, until it landed softly on just the right one.

Draco watched, still holding on to Harry’s hand as the journey began. Harry’s cry tore at Draco, he did not want that for Harry… each death took a terrible toll. When Harry’s eyes opened, they were black. Draco watched as Harry’s hand hovered over the pages. Each page floated by under Harry’s hand, until his hand slowly descended on one page.

_ “Mercy can be found in the guise of sleep, confinement or will binding. The recipient trapped from reality, until Death claims his prize. Sleep administered under the Augur, requires constant care so the physical form does not turn on the magical core for sustenance. Confinement is the physical restrain made under the law. The binding of a will. To bind the will, the Augur must find a suitable caretaker. The caretaker will be the vessel of will. The will drawn and then given. Once bound, only the caretaker can direct the actions until such a time as Death claims his prize and becomes the new caretaker _ .” Harry read aloud. 

The steel in his voice carried the weight of the words.

Harry’s vision cleared and the book was blank to him once again. He sent the desk and book away, and let himself fall into Draco’s arms. The weight of being who he was, frightened him at times.

“Can we set up the cottage your parents gave us to connect our floo with it?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t see why not, the Headmaster would be the best to ask.” Draco replied.

“I would like to see it and make it home...I want a home with you.” Harry whispered against Draco’s chest and squeezed his arms tighter around Draco’s middle.

“I’ll owl mother, she can make sure it’s ready.” Draco spoke warmly through his smile. Even after so much horror, his angel could always bring a little bit of heaven to him.

Draco stayed in their rooms, not quite ready to see anyone. He owled his friends and his mother. Blaise, Pansy, and Greg were going to visit him after lunch the next day, when they had a free period. 

Harry had gone to see Professor Snape. It was time to finish what they started before Voldemort could expose any weakness.

Sirius had returned to Grimmauld to take care of an issue Kreacher had brought up. So Harry sat on the floor of Severus’ sitting room with the Potions Master.

“Today we have to deal with the negative memories. These are harder as the will and darkness in them will react to the occlusion fabric. We will need to take the first one slowly, try to pick one that is not as dark, leaving the worst ones for last. The reason is because, you will relive the emotions in them. The Department ordered us to complete this part with a partner. I will be that partner for you today. No matter what happens I will not let you fall.” Harry explained.

Severus was wary. Anything worth accomplishing or having was never easy. But re-living his darkest memories was not what he had imagined. Though a good side effect of Sirius’ confession, is that some of his dark memories turned happier. Severus took a deep breath and started the routine. Harry waited, and when he knew the older man was ready he closed his eyes and entered Severus’ mind.

_ Harry met Severus at the partially built wall. It was brighter than before, and more bricks had been placed giving the wall much more depth. _

_ “Your homework was successful I see.” Harry spoke with pride and joy, truly happy that his professor’s memories were not so bad. _

_ “Indeed.” Severus replied. _

_ “Dig, and find a bad memory, not your worst, you understand.” Harry instructed. _

_ Severus walked out of sight, and when his form came back he was hunched under the weight of the memory. Harry moved to hold some of the burden. “Place it in my hands, I must hold it while you bend the fabric around it.” Harry watched the man struggle, pain and sorrow creasing his face, and placed the memory in Harry’s hands. _

_ Pieces of the memory seeped into Harry, he would bear it for Severus.  _

_ Slowly the scenes swirled around him. A tall tree loomed above him. A very young Severus was kneeling before the tree, weeping for a small puppy. The poor little black puppy was not moving or breathing. He watched as Severus carefully placed the limp body to a hole in the ground and started covering it with dirt. Fear and sorrow surrounded the memory. _

_ “You Bitch!” a voice yelled.  _

_ Harry turned to see a woman cowering under the hand of a hook-nosed man.  _

_ “Don’t let me find any more animals in my house, I’ll get rid of them the same way.” The man screamed at her, before his hand swept down to hit her. She sprawled off to the side, not once glancing towards her son. _

_ Harry held on as he felt the fabric finally enclose the memory, tightening it into a brick in his hands. He saw the look on Severus’ face, one that tried to hide the sorrow and fear he had felt that day. _

_ “Don’t try to bottle it Severus. You must feel the emotions, let them flow through you. Harness their energy to not battle with the fabric so much.” Harry said. _

_ Severus breathed deeply. _

_ “I have not let go my emotions often, it is a storm when I do.” Severus stated. _

_ “That is why building this wall is hard, because you must face them. Your fears, your hurts, your heartaches. And that is why I am here. To help you bear the burden. Let me help you, and help yourself by letting go.” Harry instructed. _

_ Harry reached inside himself, looking for the one thing he could now use to help Severus. Love, he reached for that power and let it fill him. _

_ Severus watched Harry’s image blur and a white comforting light filled his mind. _

_ “Bring them to me Severus, your worst and your darkest...When you do, reach for my hand and I will hold you up, and we will face this storm together.” _

_ His darkest memories he reached for, one of them, he knew would show Harry just how dark he was. Would Harry think he wasn’t worth saving when he saw?  _

_ Harry could taste the fear like ash in his mouth as the darkest memory was placed in his hands. The strength of the grief was tremendous, but Harry did not buckle or even flinch. _

_ “Take one of my hands Professor...You need the strength… Form the fabric around it with the will of your mind.” Harry called even as he was falling into the memory. He let his power shine brighter when he felt a hand slip into his own. _

_ Severus was a teen, paler and trying to blend into the corner of a shabby room. The woman from the last memory was huddled in the opposite corner. The man was obviously drunk, swaying on his feet. Profanities laced the air, and the blows never stopped even as the woman crumpled into a bloody mess on the floor. The man’s thick boot kicked one last vicious time to the woman’s neck, and a snap reverberated across the room. Her eyes lost all light as they stared up at the drunk man. _

_ Harry watched the dawn of understanding pass over Severus. He ran to his mother’s body, and the man just laughed at him as he checked for signs of life. There were none. Grief flooded the memory bitter and sharp. Then Anger hot and spicy flared. Severus stood and pulled his wand on the man, who just swayed and laughed harder. Green light flashed bright and it was Severus who laughed through the tears that were falling even as he fell to sit next to his dead mother. _

_ Harry used as much strength as he could to push into Severus, lending him the power to shape the occlusion fabric around the memory. Once it was finally bound, Harry took the brick and, still holding Severus’ hand, walked to the wall. He found the two brightest bricks and slowly pushed the black one in between. He could feel the balance shifting into alignment for the wall. _

_ Harry’s light started to fade as he turned towards Severus whose face was streaked with tears. He pulled the older man into a hug and felt the floodgates open. They went to the ground, all the while Harry held tightly to Severus, and let the man weep for the first time in ages. _

Harry helped Snape wrap all the rest of his memories. He then showed him how and where to place them in the wall for the perfect balance. They sat meditating for a while after they were done. Both men were sober when they finished, but there was a new element of trust and understanding between them.

Harry left later to seek out the Headmaster. They chatted over the coming week in the privacy of the Headmaster’s office. 

“I have to discuss Vincent with you, sir.” Harry finally decided to discuss the issue.

Albus stroked his beard and looked at Harry hesitantly.

“I understand his age. And I also understand your position and disposition. You see all children as worth saving and having something good and innocent in them. I want you to know I feel the same way, but I am balanced by the knowledge that some people are born with darkness in their hearts.” He saw the Headmaster’s eyes lose their sparkle, “I cannot help what must be done. There is a claim on the young man, one I have no power to lift.”   
  
“What do you mean, claim?” the Headmaster was curious as to where this would lead.

“Death has a claim on Vincent, I cannot help that,” Harry started.

“I will not allow anyone to kill a student under my protection.” Albus stated emphatically standing to his full height.

Harry did not move, and showed no outward signs of being intimidated.

“Sit down, Headmaster, I have not come to discuss killing him.” Harry said with a sigh, “YOU of all people should have a better understanding of me than that.” 

Harry was hurt. The Headmaster should know that he was not a killer, and did not ...Harry stood...his eyes conveyed the extent of the damage the mistrust had caused. He walked out of the office, with no regard to the plea for his return. He would detail it all in a letter...maybe... 

Severus waited until Harry left and fire called Sirius. He pulled Sirius through as soon as the man was within reach. He needed something… and right now Sirius was that something. 

Sirius let Severus take him for a ride within a storm. His dark prince crushed his lips in a bruising kiss that left no room for breathing anything other than Severus. His body was pinned against the hard form of the Potions Master. He let the rough sensations flow through him. Severus needed him and his heart leapt in answer, his body pressed in offering, and his moans were his surrender to the storm. The dark pleasure from the utter need and possession filled him till he ached.

Severus let his dark mood fuel his need. His lover tasted of freedom and sin, it was intoxicating. Sirius was pliable and submissive, making him groan for the sheer pleasure it stoked inside him.

“Sirius...I need you…” Severus admitted as he softened his grip.

Beautiful grey eyes met his own and shone with so much love it soothed his dark mood.

“Sev, take what you need...Everything I am, is yours. I love you.” Sirius whispered.

Severus growled then, and picked the other man up roughly and carried him to the bedroom. He placed Sirius on the bed, leaving no room for pretense, he disrobed them both with a quick spell before letting his wand clatter to the floor. He moved to straddle his lover, one hand moving to card through Sirius’ dark hair roughly pulling Sirius’ head back and exposing his throat. Their erections were pressed tight against each other, and Sirius gasped, arching a needy body under his. Severus watched each line and angle of Sirius’ body move with hungry eyes. He brought his hand to cover Sirius’ throat. He pressed his thumb into his lover’s throat and watched grey eyes close in pleasure as he pressed and released the throbbing lifeline over and over. His other hand was not idle, he watched as his lover arched into his harsh treatment, as he squeezed one nipple harshly. He bent lower to breathe in the gasps from his mutt, and plunged to drink from the sweet mouth that kept mewling beneath him. Severus let his dark mood seep into the air of their chamber as he took pleasure with his lover grinding their hips together and savoring every gasp.

Sirius held his breath, the power of Severus was tantalizing. His body was cold from the loss of clothing, but was quickly covered by the sharp angles and weight of Severus. He could not help arching into the exquisite pleasure of skin on skin. His eyes closed at the sensation of submitting to the harsh touch of his dark prince. One press and his breath became ragged, the sensation of his life in the hands of his lover made him dizzy. Fire raced through him as his sensitive nubs were pulled harshly. When Severus rocked on top of him, his sanity left him, only blissful pleasure and pain remained. He let his cries rise into the heat of his lover’s mouth, he wanted to release, but knew that he had to wait for the command. His concentration was focused on the pleasure, and holding back the explosion his body would render. He cried out the loss when Severus left the tight embrace of their bodies only to shiver when his legs were lifted high. His Dark Prince slid into him with slamming precision and he cried out Severus’ name over and over as his prostate was hit repeatedly. Tears were falling from his eyes as he tried to hold on… He needed….

“Severus… Please…” Sirius begged.

Severus needed more than just the press of their bodies, he needed the rebirth of his spirit. He only found that when he was buried so deep in Sirius that he did not know where he started and his lover began. Severus broke their bodily connection bringing groans from Sirius. He quickly placed each well-muscled leg against his shoulders, stroking up each leg with his hands, savoring the feel. His goal was exposed to him as Sirius’ legs opened. Severus body ached and he pushed in, slamming his hips as he cried out his own pleasure in finally entering the heated home he needed. Every stroke and snap of his hips made him feel more alive. The cries and pleas increased the sensations within his body, he wanted to stay like this. The broken cry for release was enough...

“Cum with me pet…” Severus’ low baritone a rasp as his own body gave in and poured into Sirius’ tight channel… He barely had the strength as he wrapped his hand around his lover’s cock and stroked once, only to feel the orgasm pulse hard and spill over his hand. 

Severus did not bother to clean them, he only gathered Sirius in his arms and breathed in the scent that gave him peace. “Thank you…” Severus whispered.

“Everything Severus…I want everything… and I give you everything.” Sirius responded, stroking the darker man’s back.

Severus tipped up Sirius’ chin and kissed him, slowly. No roughness, no bruising pressure, just tenderness...and Love.

Severus looked into grey eyes, he could drown in the love he found there. He deserved none of it, yet here it was offered to him for the taking.

“You amaze me every day, mutt...I can’t help but love you.” Severus whispered against soft lips.

Lunch was a tense affair. The Headmaster tried to gain Harry’s attention several times, but Harry engaged another teacher or flat out ignored the man. Juvenile actions? Probably, but Harry understood his own nature and temper. He would wait to address the Headmaster when he was not so consumed by hurt and anger. He would talk when he felt his contribution to the conversation would be without fault or bias. The topic was important enough to Harry for him to measure his emotions and wait until they were well balanced.

Severus watched the play out of events at the staff table. Harry was an expert in the cold shoulder, if his actions told all. His emotions were plastered on his face, it was a pity the Headmaster did not seem to understand. Severus took matters into his own hands. He invited the Headmaster for tea in his office later.

Harry walked back to his room, his emotions were festering and he did not like that. He needed calm and relaxation… He needed Draco. He walked straight to the sofa where Draco was reading and let his arms slide down around the paler man, and just inhaled. His worries, stress and anger slipped away, leaving his mind clear and peaceful.

Draco felt the air of agitation ripple when Harry entered the door. He sighed a bit when Harry’s arms surrounded him. The air settled, the magic calmed and balance was restored. He turned his head, placing a soft kiss on his lover’s cheek. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Dumbledore”

“And what has your favorite old goat done now to rile you up?”

“Thought I wanted to kill Vincent.” Harry said dejectedly.

“And did you explain everything?”

“He didn’t give me a chance before he jumped to conclusions.”

“And you just ran away with no explanations?”

“I always speak rashly when I am not calm...I did not want to say something I regret later.”

Harry’s lips were pulled into a sweet and lovely kiss. The angle made his neck hurt, but his heart swelled with love. Harry broke the kiss, only to move around the sofa, so that he could properly kiss those perfect lips.

The fireplace flared, breaking them apart. Narcissa’s face was staring back at them. “I have questions about the decorations for your place, if you two have a moment.”

Harry and Draco turned to face her. They chatted about furniture choices, color schemes, and silverware patterns. 

Severus waited in his chambers, Sirius sat beside him, reading contentedly. The soft knock had Severus raising his wand to let the Headmaster in. Sirius’ hand reached to give a squeeze to Severus before the darker man got up to greet their guest.

“Come in Albus, tea will be taken here in the sitting room.” Severus gestured towards the seating in the part of the room that he had just vacated.

“Thank you Severus.” Albus walked to take a seat in the nearest armchair, “Sirius… good to see you as always.”

“So, Severus says something’s wrong with you and our cub, care to spill?” Sirius dove right in.

“He approached me about Vincent Crabbe, and I jumped to a conclusion that set him off I suppose.” Albus stated. He felt bad. He seemed to be cursed to not see the best in people when they needed it the most.

“Ahhh… and what conclusion did you jump to?” Severus asked quietly.

“Harry said something to the effect of Death already having a claim on the boy, and of course I thought that meant he would have to kill him at some point.” 

Sirius groaned and Severus grimaced. 

“Harry hates death more than any one person I know, just because of what he is, does not make him anything like Voldemort who feels nothing but glee when he kills.” Severus said, “You effectively called him a killer and compared him to his most hated enemy.”

“I know…” Albus said, “But until he talks to me, there are no amends I can make.”

“I suggest you seek him out. That would make it quick and painless... I suppose you could start in his rooms. Draco can help to keep Harry’s emotions in check.” Sirius stated, pointing out the obvious that the Headmaster seemed to completely miss.

Albus sighed. They were right, his actions deemed it necessary. Albus thanked them both and proceeded down towards the room Harry and Draco shared. He had yet to see the blond since his attack, so he could reassure himself that Draco was well at the same time.

When he arrived, he did not even get within 5 feet of the portrait before wards stronger than he had ever felt repelled him back a few more feet. He spoke his Headmaster’s password, but the wolf in the portrait stared back at him, unmoving.

Harry felt the wards alert him to someone trying to gain entrance. Draco looked up at him, “it’s probably your favorite Old geezer…”

Harry smiled, Draco was right...He could feel the signature relayed to him by the wards.

Harry called to the portrait to grant access.

“You may pass, Headmaster.” The wolf called before opening.

“Harry?” Albus called out quietly.

“He is in here stewing, Sir.” Draco called to him.

Harry shot his husband a glaring look, only causing a slight shrug of the blond’s shoulders.

Albus had previously only seen the smaller image of Draco as a blur of paleness when Harry had arrived back at the Castle. Up close, the two were as different as night and day. He had heard of the legends of old. He now would swear that they were in fact the resurrected sons of destiny...There had been a time in Britain's history… before Merlin, during the age of the Celts. A pair of brothers had arisen to repel the invading Roman armies, they were deemed the sons of destiny. They were said to have been blessed by the earth and the moon, life and death. Albus had not read that either were an Augur, but… It was written that one was dark as the earth and the other pale as the moon. Now that he thought about it, even the details of Merlin and his bonded were similar with Merlin the pale one...

Draco’s pale hair, almost white reached past his shoulders, he currently had it tied back with a green silk ribbon. His face was much older, it bespoke of pain, but the beauty was youthful. He had no lines, no mar, only pale flesh, and eyes that gleamed like real silver. He had grown a bit taller, but next to Harry, the height was minimal. Harry’s size was much larger than Draco’s. His muscles were large, where Draco’s were slender yet firm. Harry was tan where Draco was pale. Harry’s eyes were a dark green where Draco’s sparkled with a metallic gleam. Harry was the antithesis of Draco in every way, yet… When they moved, they flowed as if one person, their touches were fluid, and almost missed. Draco leaned into Harry, and every curve matched Harry’s lines. 

Albus took a seat opposite the couple. Draco seemed to flinch a bit at his movements, but settled when Harry’s arm surrounded him. Those green eyes pierced right through him.

“I’m sorry…” Albus started…

Harry interrupted before the Headmaster could say anymore. “I should have waited and explained, Sir.”

“We both erred in our actions, Harry.” Albus conceded, “Draco, how are you?”

Draco looked up at the Headmaster and smiled.

“I am well.” He stated.

The Headmaster knew better than to press further. Malfoys were very private.

Harry interrupted, changing the subject towards what he wanted to discuss.

“There are three options for Vincent, sir. If you want to hear them.” Harry waited and when the Headmaster nodded, he went on to explain what he found. 

“I think the last one with the caretaker is the best option, but who would be the caretaker?” The headmaster asked.

“I’ve been thinking about that. I will have to ask, but I believe Professor Snape is the best option. That way if there is need due to information from Voldemort’s side, there can be something that he could do.” Harry explained.

“That sounds logical, but how much will it take away from his daily life?” The Headmaster asked.

“A caretaker of will, need only direct the subject to do daily routines so there is no constant care needed. The subject will not do anything other than those things. If Vincent were to remain where he was, he could be directed to eat, sleep and all the necessary requirements, to include attending classes. All outside contact would go through the Professor, so he could say due to the incident, he has been charged with Vincent’s care, which would be true and would provide an excellent explanation for Crabbe Sr. and Voldemort. I can see Voldemort sending any tasks through Professor Snape.” Harry explained.

They all agreed that it was the best course of action. The Headmaster would address Severus later that evening with the details.

“On to more pressing matters,” Harry started with a smile, “I would like to know if I could hook our cottage up to the floo in these rooms?”

“I do not see why not.” The Headmaster stated, “I will have Dobby attend to it, that way it is not recorded with the Ministry.” 

“Perfect.” Harry stated and moved to stand with the Headmaster and show him out the door.

Draco really did not take well to the sudden movements the Headmaster made, but Harry’s arm was a comfort. He tried reasoning with himself, but his reactions were not under his control. Near the end of the meeting, the Headmaster seemed to make slower movements, so his responses were not so sharp. Harry got up and walked Dumbledore to the door, leaving him sitting on the couch.

“You alright?” Harry’s voice was full of concern when he returned.

He sat back down and wrapped Draco up in the safety of his arms. Draco’s form was shaking a little, so he just held on tighter, letting his kisses fall where they could. 

“When Dobby has the floo hooked up, we will go home. To our home… Just us.” Harry whispered, he felt Draco relax.

“I’m sorry, I should be stronger than this…”Draco said with a sigh.

Harry shifted, bringing his hand under Draco’s chin and brought silver orbs to meet his own.

“Never be ashamed… You saved me...You are stronger than everyone else...You are my own personal savior.” Harry chided...then bent down to capture a kiss. Delicate like the petals of a rose, Draco’s lips melted against his own, blossoming open for pure bliss. Harry pulled back slowly. “You are perfect, whatever we face, and we will do it together.”

Draco nodded, and moved to put his head in HIS spot on Harry’s shoulder. Nothing was like Harry, and he was lucky to have his angel. 

The next morning, Harry met with Professor Snape and the Headmaster. They were in the guest room where Vincent lay, still induced under the potion.

Harry heaved a sigh… He really did not want to go back into that mind, but he had to know what transpired, and how much Voldemort knew.

_ Harry was consumed with the darkness of Vincent’s mind. It oozed like thick oil, trying to trap his mind. He moved quickly, trying to find the recent memories.  _

_ Vincent sat by the fire, talking to a man. _

_ “I heard them, Father, there is no mistake. Draco Malfoy bonded with Potter...and the stupid Gryffindor seems very attached. There is something else… They both look different. I don’t know what is going on, Draco does not talk to me anymore. But it is not good for our Lord. If Draco stays here, his influence could cost our Lord followers.” Vincent said menace lacing his tone. _

_ “I will ask the Dark Lord his will...be prepared to take action, son… “Crabbe Sr. responded. _

_ Vincent nodded... _

_ The scene changed only minutely, and then Vincent was at the fire again. This time they were detailing the plans. Then the scene shifted to the woods, Draco’s body lying on the ground. _

_ “Here is the filth… When will Potter be informed? I want to witness it.” Vincent replied.  _

_ Malevolent glee spilled into Harry as he watched the memory play out. _

_ “Soon...and we have plans for other ‘family’ of his as well...Stay close, If you are linked, the Dark Lord said to claim ‘imperious’. He will call upon you again...Once we have Potter lured to the Ministry, his other family will be destroyed after the Dark Lord finishes with Potter.” _

_ Both parties laughed, and Draco’s limp form was whisked away. _

Harry stood and backed away from Vincent’s slumbering form. He closed his eyes and felt for his bond with Draco… he needed that calming touch, the sense of balance. Draco’s essence poured into him, centering him. He breathed slower, his rage started to calm. He offered a silent thanks to Gaia for Draco.

Harry looked over at Professor Snape…

“Are you ready for this?” He asked.

“No...But that does not matter…Let’s get this over with.” Severus said with resignation.

Harry accepted the reluctance and stood closer to Vincent’s body. He reached for the power of Mercy. It came to him in a beautiful incandescent blue light. His eyes went black, and he etched two matching Mercy runes, one over Vincent’s body and the other over Severus’ head. Harry turned his body, so that one arm was hovering over Vincent’s heart and the other was placed directly over Severus’ forehead.

“Take into keeping that which Death has claimed. Until the claim has been satisfied.” Harry’s voice sounded like thunder in the room.

A deep purple thread jumped into Harry’s hand from Vincent. The glow was dark and almost black in color, it flowed along the path of Harry’s outstretched arms. Severus groaned in pain when the thread penetrated his mind. Harry did no move, his power was pulling at the thread of Vincent’s will, holding it and keeping it constant. As the last of the deep purple thread left Vincent, his body shuddered and spasmed for a few moments before calming. Harry’s strong arms circled to Severus as the last of the thread entered into the older man. Harry’s hands clasped Severus’ head, and their eyes met, obsidian on onyx. Harry’s hands glowed with a soft blue and the flames funneled into Severus’ ears, encasing the thread in a tight blue ball. 

“Evil will not rule, balance protects the caretaker.” Harry’s voice was but a whisper. A soft breeze came through the room cleansing the air, though no windows were present.

Harry let the power recede, and caught Severus before he slumped to the ground. He picked up the older man and took him to his sitting room, where he laid the Potions Master on the sofa.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a questioning gaze. 

“He will need some rest, but now, Vincent can be let go from his sleep. The boy’s will is now safely inside Professor Snape. He must direct Vincent once you waken the boy to accomplish everyday tasks, and then he can be allowed to go to classes afterward. I suggest dining and everything else be done here.” Harry instructed.

“Thank you. Do you know how the claim will work?” Albus inquired.

“Not at the moment. I have a feeling that I will when the time comes. I know that is not what you wanted to hear, but not every piece of information flows when I want it. Just when I need it.” Harry stated.

“That will do, Harry. I have learned that I really need to trust you more, and I will get there my boy.” Albus said, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. They left Sirius to watch over Severus and deliver the instructions.

Harry had to go to observe Professor Sinistra in an hour, but decided to stop by to see Draco.

Draco was milling around looking for books in the sparse library. 

“When our cottage is hooked up, we can order as many books as will keep you occupied.” Harry said after Draco turned to see him.

“Mum firecalled. Said that it is ready, and Dobby gave the go ahead. It’s called Dahlia* Cottage. Old Malfoy wards are up, but you may want to reinforce them.” Draco stated as he came over to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry looked down into delighted silver mist and let himself be taken in, dropping low to press his lips to Draco’s. He let his body feel the warmth of every line of Draco’s body as it pressed against his own. He broke the kiss, leaning his head against Draco’s forehead.

“Let’s go home.” Harry whispered.

Harry was shocked as he wandered around the ‘cottage’. He should have known that to the Malfoy’s, cottage was a word for ‘just slightly smaller than a manor’. The house was huge, it had over 7 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, three sittings rooms, a large activity room, a dining room a parlor, a library, two offices, a kitchen and other assorted rooms Harry had not yet absorbed.

He lost a lot of precious time in awe of the place, but decided to use what little time he had to spend on the wards of the house as it sat close to Malfoy Manor, and he knew the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters were near. Harry raised many of his own wards, and then bent low to call to the earth, and Gaia for protection below the earth and above...He felt her stir, and the energy flowed around the grounds, into the trees and under through the roots.

He turned to see Draco watching him, eyes shining with desire. How he wished to be able to explore each room with Draco, but he had responsibilities.

He left Draco in the main sitting room to floo back to the school.

He took notes, and observed halfheartedly. His heart was at home…

Harry met with the Headmaster to finalize some of his plans for the upcoming classes, and to update him on how his extracurricular defense group was progressing. Albus agreed with his assertions and plans.

The Headmaster went to the closet in his office and pulled out his a few bottles that surrounded his Pensive, and placed a few memories in them.

“Sir, do you think a person can learn spells by watching a person’s memory of training sessions?” Harry asked with an energized tone.

“I don’t see why not.” Albus stated.

“Does the school have an extra Pensive? Or can one be found in Hogsmeade?” Harry asked.

“I believe there is a shop in Hogsmeade that should have them.” Albus replied.

Harry was practically giddy when he left the Headmaster’s office, he decided to bypass lunch, and went straight to Hogsmeade.

The store was full of various utensils students could use for their school work. He looked for an attendant, he did not want to waste any more time than he had to. When he had his package in hand he did not leave any traveling to time, he jumped and took off into the sky, a white plume behind him. He twisted and turned down the familiar path towards Hogwarts, he landed, feet firmly in front of the main doors. He swept inside, teaching robes billowing behind him. He deposited his package in his room, before he left for the last class to observe for the day. 

The end of the day brought with it a weariness, but a rejuvenated elation at what he could bring to surprise his husband. When he entered his home, Draco greeted him and practically drug him, package and all to the dining room for their first dinner alone… 

Candles were everywhere, giving a wonderful ambiance to the room. The scent of garlic and other savory odors reached him, enticing his already grumbling stomach. 

“How was the rest of the classes?” Draco asked, after they had sat down. 

Harry was glad they were sitting close, he reached out and rested his hand on Draco’s arm, and his being settled and he felt whole once again.

“They were full of insight, but I had an idea for your training.” He watched Draco’s eyes fall upon him, “I bought you a Pensive… I think I can pick out the training I received, so you can watch and learn.”

Draco’s eyes had shined at him before, but now, he watched them go from shining to melted mercury. Eyes that melted his heart, could demand anything of him and he would be powerless to say no...He forgot his speech, his thoughts and dinner… He reached out with both hands, grasping the sides of Draco’s face, thumbs tilting a pale chin to just the right angle...his eyes closed, but the brightness of their passion lit a fire behind his eyes when their mouths met. Harry’s senses were aflame with the scent of honey and lemons, his hands stroked soft caresses on tender skin… his mouth plundered, sweetness and addiction, his head was becoming dizzy from the taste of heaven. Harry’s mouth stayed attached, but his strong arms pulled Draco out of his chair, and one swept away any plates in their way, as he lifted Draco to sit on the table, legs wrapped around him. He groaned into Draco’s mouth when their groins met in heated friction.

Draco was waiting impatiently for Harry to arrive. He had spent the entire day planning out a seduction for his husband. He had thought of eating dinner, but when Harry told him about his idea, he could not help the passion that welled up inside him. Harry’s intelligence was attractive, and to top it off, he had been keeping his mind firmly in the bedroom all day... So when Harry reached for him he was eager… His body reacted, fire and passion rose to meet Harry. He held on for dear life, afraid he would turn to ash if he let go of Harry as his anchor. The kiss made him lose his thoughts, only passion lived. Only pleasure seeped into his very bones. The tender caress of fingers on his face, caused his nerve endings to pulse with twinges and aches, in the sweet sincerity of feeling. He held on as Harry moved them onto the table and he used his legs to pull his center closer to Harry’s hardness until they pressed hard causing them to groan in pleasure.

Harry left the succulent retreat of Draco’s mouth to feast on perfect skin, pale and soft… His drug of choice. His body flexed and throbbed to the moans falling from perfect lips. He swept away the offending shirt, and let his hands skim velvet skin, the texture heightening his own pleasure as his fingers registered the feel. He pushed the shirt off the soft rounding of Draco’s shoulders. His mouth fastened on the silk of the flesh, and he licked his way down one arm, earning squirms that pressed them closer together. He looked up into silver eyes and captured the flood of silk hair under his fingertips and cupped the back of Draco’s head, capturing those lips for his own again as he pressed himself hard and rubbing against Draco’s hardness, earning sweet gasps into his mouth that he drank in. He barely registered one of Draco’s hands, the one not holding his lover up, started to work his robe and shirt off. Harry drew back slightly, savoring the look of the thoroughly kissed sensual man beneath him. He cast a few spells, one to move items on the table, another to cover it in a cushion, one to rid them of their offending clothes and one last one, to lubricate and stretch his lover. 

Draco was in a state of intoxication, his head was hazy. Harry’s mouth was hot against his flesh, bringing him towards an inferno ready to explode within his bloodstream. Those hands were soft and heated velvet against his skin. He shivered and arched as Harry licked his arm, it was sensitive. “Ohh…” Draco mumbled before Harry plundered his mouth again, he could think of nothing other than getting to touch Harry. He wanted to run his hands all over that perfect body above him. Their grinding was making him ache to be filled… And then Harry left his arms, he waited propped up on his arms, and then Harry was back covering him with warmth, filling him with heat and surrounding him with love. Each stroke in made him see stars, each pull made him want to cry at the loss… Harry was his perfect match, they fit, they were made for passion and Draco could fly if you let him. His orgasm was at the cusp, he wanted nothing more than to be filled, so he arched his back. This allowed his own movements to compliment the thrusts of his husband. They came with a shout filling the room, together as one, their souls singing together in unison.

Harry’s cock was full and hurting when he entered his husband, the tightness of the heat was so good. His skin was sensitive all over, and he moved, loving the squeeze of Draco’s channel with each movement he made. His rhythm beat faster as his hips moved with it, his own pleasure blinding him almost. Draco’s cries took him over the edge and they came together, Harry felt Draco’s soul pour into his, filling him up, they were complete, perfect.

Harry had no issue carrying his husband to their bedroom, naked as they were, it was their home. He settled next to Draco and held the blond to him, his heart beating for Draco, fast and strong.


	22. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N~(Look up Tasseography, or Tessomancy for the tea leaves meanings if you must)

_ Harry walked in the beauty of her meadow. The sun was brilliant, and the magic of the surrounding air was breathtaking. Everywhere glittered, and the softness of the flora was comforting. Harry sat and fingered a small yellow flower, letting the silk of the petals caress his fingers. He felt her when she moved across the ground. Her energy of life and torment was unmistakable. He looked up at her radiance, always in awe of her ever-changing beauty. Today it was brilliant, and blinding… Her hair was gold like ripened wheat, covered in a spider’s web covering. Her skin was golden, kissed by the sun’s embrace. Webs were woven tightly and flowed over her body covering every necessary element, but still free-flowing with the wind. When she looked at him, he shivered, her eyes were the color of fresh blood, terrifying with their intensity. _

_ “Tell me about Augurs...and how we are your sons, but yet sons of the moon and earth.” Harry mused, his hands shaping the stem of a flower into a knot. _

_ “So much about you is different. What humans and wizards would call ‘legendary’. Do you really want to know?” She asked as she sat next to him. The flowers all leaned in her direction, and her hands swept across them. With the right ears, a sigh of love could be heard. _

_ “You know me well, different is not something I like. Regardless, I want to understand what I have become. Knowing who and what I am allows me to better see my enemies and friends.” Harry explained. _

_ “You have some of your own wisdom, Harry.” She smiled at him. She raised her hands and the brightness diminished to darkness, lit by the moon and the brilliant stars. _

_ Her hands wove pictures from the stars as she told her story. _

_ “Death and Life have always lived in a balanced state, the moon and the earth, their forces constantly drawing on each other. Death and I have, on occasion, come together during especially dark times, blessed children to carry on the work of balance. Not all of them have been Augurs, not all of them have been soul pairs. An Augur can be of either the moon or the earth. Each one receives special gifts outside the Augur powers, the moon grants his gifts of serenity, calm and a gravity of nature no one can resist. I commune with my earth children when they need guidance. The gifts of the earth are powers of the elements, balanced darkness, and passionate emotions. The moon does not commune, or guide his blessed Augurs, he is reclusive at best… Soul pairs are rare as we bless the children together after we have sated ourselves and chosen our next sons or daughters. I usually see the children that Death blesses, but it seems your bonded was blessed and I did not see Death. He has not gone unseen for many ages…” She sounded wistful. _

_ “Are Death and the Moon, one in the same? As you are life and the earth?” Harry asked. _

_ She smiled at him, giving him all the answer he needed, “There have been others blessed who have walked the earth, the most recent were the ‘Sons of Destiny’ as your race had called them. They were brothers, born of different fathers to the same woman.” Her face saddened at the memory, “Alas, the woman did not live to see the power of her sons. Then Merlin, was blessed by the moon, and instilled as the Augur during the time of Le Fay...Evil is ever recurring in the world. Merlin’s bonded was my daughter, and she was a sight to behold. So you are an Augur, my son, and a soul pair to the son of the moon. Death will have to give you other answers, as I have no more for you.”  _

_ “What should I prepare for next?” Harry questioned. _

_ “You will know when it is time, for now, read the book, and practice what you already know. Harness my fire so it does not consume you, your bonded is your shield. Look around you for tools to accomplish your goals. And balance, Harry, let love be your balance in an unbalanced world.” Her words were fading… Her world was fading...Harry was waking. _

Harry woke to heated sensations spreading from his arm to the rest of his body. A soft tongue was stroking one of his runes, and the effect on his groin was electrifying. He pressed against Draco’s soft arse and groaned. He opened his eyes when Draco left his arms, only to see the sexiest sight. Draco first thing in the morning, disheveled, beautiful and hungry for him.

Silver eyes burned into his as he was rolled over onto his back and his lips captured by pure heat. Harry melted, Draco rarely ever took charge, but when he did, Harry was unable to mount any resistance. He loved the feel of the soft skin sliding against his, and the hot press of Draco’s mouth on his skin was enough to make him needy. His hands delved into blond silk, each strand sliding through his fingers as he caressed.

Draco opened his eyes and was still in awe. Every day he woke, he was more in love, and always entranced by how drawn he was to Harry. His attraction never dulled, or seemed to wane. In front of him was Harry’s lopsided arm, carelessly thrown over him in sleep. The veins that trailed from the hands down into the wrist called to him as they beat with the tempo of Harry’s heart. The olive skin was perfectly smooth as he touched it, he wanted more so he drew Harry’s arm closer to him as he stroked down one side, savoring the texture. He noted one rune, dark and beautiful. He bent his head to taste, this one tasted like cinnamon, sin and heat. Draco swiped his tongue across then pulled the flesh into his mouth, letting the flavor burst over him. He felt Harry move, moan and press against him. He wanted to taste more of Harry. He pulled out of Harry’s arms and then pushed him on his back. He tasted Harry’s chest, pulling one nipple into his mouth, and loving and savoring the flavor of his angel. Harry writhed beneath him, arching into his mouth, and creating sensations as his scalp was tenderly massaged. He moved lower breathing in the scent of Harry and reaching to touch soft heated steel.

“Draco…” Harry pleaded.

He was going to go insane. Draco’s lips were stirring up fire, his nips and kisses, starting an inferno in his blood. When Draco moved lower, Harry’s body rejoiced. Soft caresses drove him to madness, he needed Draco’s body, not just a tease. Draco moved then and surprised Harry, his need was engulfed in heat and Harry’s mind shattered. Sweet, sinful, hot velvet-covered him. His hands released Draco’s locks for fear of pushing too far. That tongue licked, and he jerked, it lapped at him and he convulsed, Draco sucked and pulled and Harry cried out needing so much more.

Draco could hear the sensuous cries Harry was making, he wanted to savor, and when Harry’s fullness was fully in his mouth, he swirled his tongue. He let the flavor of Harry wash over him. He ached to have Harry inside him, so he licked slower and let his saliva drench Harry. He moved to straddle Harry’s hips, and slowly sank down. The burning pleasure took him over, nothing felt as good as Harry. His moan was loud and long. His own mind was sheer bliss as he started to move. Harry’s hands on his hips helped to guide his movements, and with each fall, Harry hit his prostate and stars exploded behind his eyes each time. Harry was moaning under him, and he shifted his hips to deliver a better angle. Harry cried out his name, and he felt the heated release inside him, driving him further over the edge as he spilled himself on to Harry’s chest.

Harry was in awe of his lover, the beauty, the wonder. It was almost more than he could handle when Draco sank down on him. He held still, waiting for Draco to move, and when he did, Harry could only hold on and ride out the pleasure storm. Draco’s movements were squeezing him, grasping him like a vice, and when Draco shifted, he could hold on no longer and gripped Draco tighter as he released into Draco’s heated entrance.

They fell against each other sated and worn out. Harry cleaned them up and Draco moved to settle closer. Harry cast a time spell, they had an hour before breakfast. So for a few more moments, they could bask in the love they shared.

They had spent the last few days with Harry setting up the Pensive and making copies of his memories. He labeled each one for Draco so that he could progress incrementally. He would allow the sixth year classes, and each week of Auror training. Every class, every practice session, he wanted to give Draco every opportunity to be as knowledgeable of spells and the art of crafting them as he was. So Draco would watch and practice while he was teaching.

Harry entered his first class that morning. He was early and eager to start teaching the third years that would be arriving soon. His door was opened and in walked a tall stoic woman. Harry had been expecting her. He knew that the Minister could not keep his nose out for long, why not start his first day. He swept his robes behind him and moved to greet her.

“Madam Bones, how nice to have you in my class.” Harry greeted and held out his hand.

“Thank you, Professor Potter. I am here at the Minister’s behest.” She replied, her face was controlled and calm. The lines on her face did not betray the shock at what she saw before her. Only months ago a small boy, skinny for his age, and terrified came before the Wizengamot. The man before her, and yes he was a man, was nothing like the boy she thought she would be meeting. Something was definitely going on, and she was going to figure out what. 

“Of course. I would expect nothing less. You are highly qualified to observe and inspect my teaching skills and outcome. I am honored. I will prepare a place for you. Do you prefer the front of the classroom or the back?” Harry asked, trying to be as accommodating as possible.

Amelia Bones was not a person to trifle with. She was fair and that is what made Harry so gracious. She would be swayed by the work he accomplished and nothing less. His respect for her was genuine, if only she had survived past the war. She would have helped make the ministry great.

Amelia scanned the room. She noted the alcove just to the left of the stairs to the office… perfect for observing.

“Behind you, in that alcove,” She pointed, “Would suit me fine. I will be doing reviews for all the teachers this year as well. The ministry needs to make sure the brightest and best are teaching our future leaders.”

Harry nodded, which did not bode well for one person. There had to be something he could think of. It seems that certain events were meant to be, but he could sway them for the better. Fate does not have to be harsh.

“I appreciate the honesty. Since this is my first year teaching, any advice you have is more than welcome.” Harry inclined his head towards her, before turning abruptly towards the rear of the room and situating it for her needs with a flourish of his wand.

She took her seat, and spread out her quill, and pad.

“Do you wish for the class to see you, or would you prefer to observe without the class aware of your presence?” Harry looked at her, smiling and genuine.

She had not really thought about that. The children may interact with their new teacher differently if they did not know she was there. The same could be said for if they knew she was watching.

“Both. Today, they will not know I am here. This way you can get your first day underway with no distractions. The next time, I will want to observe openly.” She said.

“Very good, a rotation then. Shall I do the honors?” Harry asked, again offering her a choice, letting her feel like she has some power over the situation. As long as he was cooperative, she was making intelligent choices. He was pleased.

She stood and cast a few charms and then sat back down.

Harry moved around the room getting it ready. He had third years arriving shortly. He walked over and charmed each desk.

“I am charming each desk to only accept one student of each house. This will force co-operation between houses. I will make changes if there is too much disruption. For this class we have Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, so I expect no problems” Harry explained out loud. He then moved to ensure each desk included what looked like a metal sphere.

His classroom was ready for today’s lesson. This particular class needed remedial lessons on some very important charms. So today they would have a very short lecture and practical exercises.

One by one the class entered the door and Harry motioned for them to group at the back of the class before they tried to take their seats. Once everyone had filed in, did he instruct them.

“I am Professor Potter. I will make sure you are thoroughly prepared to be able to pass your OWLS, and to function in the world outside. These days are not entirely without dark wizards, and more are enticed by evil when we are not vigilant. So the first part of today’s lesson, is learning how to cooperate with someone outside your comfort zone. I ask you each to take a seat at the desks, but be aware, no desk will accept two of the same house. I challenge you to pair up with someone you normally would not. The seat assignments are NOT permanent. And you will be rotating partners throughout this class. Uncomfortable situations are all too normal, and learning how to make them comfortable is your responsibility.” Harry instructed. He waved for them to take their seats.

At first it was loud and chaotic. He waited a few moments, and the class settled and seats were filled. He was satisfied and moved to pull out a chalkboard, careful not to obstruct Amelia’s view.

“We will work on three charms today. During my observations last week, these are charms you all lack proper training for. And these are important, one particularly the most important defense spell in my personal arsenal.” Harry said.

The energy in the room seemed almost electric after he said the last line, Amelia was probably leaning forward wanting to know as well.

She was just that, what spell could be that important to Harry Potter. Her pen was poised to write and she, like every student was listening intently.

“The disarming charm, is my most important defense charm. This charm has helped me in many scrapes, and though it is considered a second-year charm, it is one that is not likely expected. Most adults consider it for young children. What that way of thinking does, is put them at a disadvantage when an exceptionally powerful witch or wizard uses it against them. The next spell we will be learning today is the Freezing charm, followed by the summoning charm. Open your books to pages 15, 200 and 421 respectively. These passages will provide a good background on each of the charms. I will give you 20 minutes to review, before we go into the practicals.” Harry explained. He moved to sit back at his desk while they read. He fine-tuned the lesson for his next class while they were reading.

Once they had finished, he kept the desk pairs. One student from each desk would press the button on the metal sphere and it would weave and bob in front of them. The other practiced the freezing charm on it. They moved on to the summoning charm after about 20 minutes. Harry cleared the desks out of the way for the disarming practice.

“I know all of you were hoping for no homework, but I am happy to disappoint. Next week I would like for you to turn in an essay. The length does not matter, but you must hit each point for the prompt. I want you to think of a charm or spell that is not associated with defense, and then describe at least two different types of scenarios where you can use it as a defensive spell. One key aspect of defense is utilizing your resources and keeping those around you from being able to anticipate you.” He pointed at his desk and several small parchments floated to each student’s bag. 

His first-class went well and he was pleased. They were all smiling as they left, filled with the excitement of magic. He quickly repositioned the desks and prepared for his first years.

He had a free period and lunch before he had to his next class. He turned to see Amelia collecting her things.

“Would you like an escort to lunch? Since it is your first lunch with us. We can discuss your observations if you like.” He offered.

“That won’t be necessary, the Headmaster has already commandeered my time. Thank you for your offer. As for my observations, I have only two. And one question.” She stated, staring up at him intently.

“I am listening.” Harry said, hoping to prompt her to talk.

“First observation, the inter-house desks are a very good idea. Second, your approach with practicals and theory, could be better served with one class on theory and then the next all practice.” She stated.

“I agree with your last observation, though not all years have my class often enough in a week to allow for enough practice time. Third years are one of those, followed closely by the sixth years who only have double Defense once a week. So I chose to split the class time.” Harry explained.

“I had not realized, it has been a while since I studied myself.” She allowed.

“And what question do you have?” Harry asked.

“Why are you keeping secrets from the Minister?” She asked with her usual straight forward manner.

Harry looked at her, then really looking deeper, assessing her.

She could feel the penetration of that gaze, it was almost as if her own soul answered, offering up it’s worth to this man. She shook her head a moment.

“Because the Minister will know in due time. You will know when trust is earned. I do not mean to be offensive or rude, but there are events in play that the Minister refuses to see. I must protect those I can, in light of his ignorance. Your temperament, allows for greater trust. I will prove that I belong here, and can do the job. I ask nothing more than your honest observance, opinion, and guidance if necessary.” Harry stated.

Her eyes grew wider, but her face remained stoic. He was not telling her she could not know, but that the minister would not...Cornelius was paranoid, but she would bide her time and just keep to the job at hand. If the rest of his classes went this well, her reports would not be to the Minister’s liking.

Each year Harry taught throughout the week got the same assignment for homework. He wanted each class to learn that looking for the innocuous was worthwhile. The most interesting of his classes was definitely the 5th and 6th years. 

Hermione and Ron did well in his class, taking the joint house desks seriously. Hermione paired herself with Pansy and Ron with Gregory. It was a bit of an odd sight, but they worked together really well. Neville and Blaise, on the other hand, surprised Harry immensely. Blaise seemed to pick up on certain traits of Neville’s and the boy shined like never before. Seamus was not having as good a luck since he paired himself with Millicent. They both seemed to have a penchant for pyrotechnics. Harry had found little lacking with the fifth year Gryffindors since practically all of them had attended his Defense group meetings, though the Slytherins were far outclassed. His house-made him proud though, by tutoring their deskmates. Harry had prepared the lesson for the Summoning Charm and the Aguamenti charm as well, showing them scenarios where each could be used defensively. The sixth years were studying shields and Patronuses, Harry was especially happy with their progress, though he would be touching a few lower year spells that they did not seem to know well.

So far the only seating issues came from one of the most obvious places… The Twins. He expected nothing less, but cautioned them to ‘carefully’ instruct their seatmates correctly in the correct counter to the stinging hexes. Both Hufflepuffs left with a few blisters… Harry pulled the boys aside after class…

“I know both of you have things you could be doing...other than trying to get your partners marked.”

“Come on Harry, it was just a bit of fun.” They replied simultaneously.

Harry smiled at them, “I understand, and as your surrogate brother, your financier and now a teacher, I will impart a small piece of advice… “

The twin’s ears perked up…

“You both know what I am, and as such… I deem it imperative for you to realize your future lies outside of Hogwarts...finishing is not relevant for either of you.” Harry stated, “Just don’t let your mum know I said that.”

“We thought…”

“With the pig out of the way…” 

“We would finish…”

“But we see your point…”

“We will consult with ourselves and …”

“Deliver our decision in a delightful manner…”

Harry always got a kick out of how well the boys thought and spoke together as if they were really one person. He watched them for a moment, really looking this time. He understood...Finally… He knew… His own sorrow started to overwhelm him, he looked away and composed himself.

“I am behind you 100% as your secret investor...meaning I know nothing, and see nothing..” Harry offered.

The twins grinned back at him and walked out of his classroom, as closely as they always had. Only this time Harry noted the subtle touches as their arms swung away...He should have known before… This explained everything. If not for Draco, he would have let the world burn when Draco was taken...Only Fred did not have that power… he did what he could, hoping to get caught, only his intelligence made it last longer…

Harry walked to his room, getting ready to floo home. Before he could, there was a request to enter from his wards. Madam Bones.

Harry straightened himself and let the wards have his approval.

“Thank you for seeing me, Professor Potter. I have some items I wish to discuss with you. Do you mind if I sit?” She asked looking at one of the sofas in the sitting room.

Harry ushered her towards the one closest to the door, and took a seat opposite her.

“Now I have thought to ask a few students, their thoughts on the professors.” She started, noting there was no change in Harry’s expression, “I have three concerns with other professor’s but since you were recently their student as well, I would like to get your opinion as well.”

“Of course, I will give my opinion as honestly as I can.” Harry said.

“I will start with Professor Binns. Not sure though if he really is a professor, he was alive when I attended.” She hesitated, “So there is that.”

“Well the upside is there is no need for a salary,” Harry started, “The downside, is that most of what is taught is not absorbed since he does not notice if students fall asleep, which most do. If you are lucky enough not to fall asleep, you could gain a lot of knowledge. His style is not conducive to learning, at least for me.”

“I rather gathered that, and had to fight the yawns myself observing his class.” She confessed, noting a genuine smile on Harry's face… Great an established common ground, the rest of her questions would be tough, but then she needed to ask them to find the best solutions for the children here.

“My next concern comes with the Professor for Divination.” She started, only to be interrupted.

“Excuse my interruption, Madam Bones.” Harry started, “If I may, before you ask questions, I want you to understand a few things about Professor Trelawney. First, her second sight gift is handed down in her family, and similarly cursed as Cassandra of old. No one believes her until her predictions come true. She does make a show of being off the wall, but her methods according to the texts are solid. Though since very few students possess a gift in divination, there really is not much she can do but teach theory, with very little outcome.”

Madam Bones thought that over. She was not a proponent of ‘the sight’ and often times discounted it. Harry shifted to the edge of his seat.

“There are other options for her subject, some that the Ministry may frown upon. The Ministry tends to have an unbalanced view of subjugating magical creatures. I will not lie about my beliefs in this area. The Centaurs are brilliant at prophecy as well, though they use the stars more than anything for their divination. I think both have valuable input that each student could gain knowledge from. Divination is real, her methods may seem off, but if you let me, I will show you why you should consider keeping her on...I was her student after all…” Harry said, a smile forming on his lips. Harry pulled on his persuasion to pull her in.

She leaned forward as if caught in an unseen gravity, the words left her lips before her brain could process them, “Of course, Professor Potter…”

Harry called the tea tray to him and handed her a cup, and took one for himself.

“While you drink, think of a dilemma you are having trouble with. Focus there alone.” Harry instructed. 

She nodded, focusing on an area of troubling concern, one she had hoped to get insight on for a while… A few moments later her tea was gone. She handed the cup to Harry.

Harry took the cup and turned it upside down on a napkin to let the tea drain, and then turned it up to look. Harry closed his eyes and looked for the power within, he needed it now. It was a subtle hue, pink almost as it came to him. Soft light filled his soul, he was almost giddy...His eye took in the dark tea leaves against the white background, he looked around the edges of the rim and focused.

“Close at hand you have the image of a candle, representing enlightenment. Information will flow to guide your path, pay close attention to the information you gain, your dilemma will be decided by how you choose to play the information. Further out, is a cat, this cat represents a deceitful friend, one who chooses to lead you towards a path away from where your future could be bright. Your information should help you avoid deceit. At the bottom, your future is split between the sun or the cross...Your choice will determine the future. If you avoid the deceitful friend, your sun will shine on your decision to pursue the position you have been debating. If you listen to your deceitful friend, you will lose the position you have been debating.” Harry’s voice was melodic, beautiful and compelling.

Madam Bones was stuck to her seat, awe written across her face. Sure there was vagueness, but the accuracy of the direction was amazing…. Her thoughts back to her one year of classes included a ridiculousness of always predicting death and destruction… Though now that she thought about it, some of the stranger predictions Trelawny had made had come true, the number of broken teacups in a week, a student’s family member got sick...they were odd and she had dismissed them until now… Harry must have a gift...and if this is the outcome for children with the gift in Trelawny's class, how could she deny it. The Centaur would be a problem though… The minister would not stand for it, but he did not have a say… she would bring it up to the Headmaster… 

“I will consider your suggestions Professor Potter.” She said, “Have one last concern, many students have professed a fear for the Potions Professor…”

Harry laughed out loud then… He looked rather amused at her incredulous expression.

“He has to be. He is head of the Slytherin house… His teaching methods have been addressed already, if you ask the student’s you will find that they have learned more this year and are more confident in their ability to brew…” Harry added.

“Actually that is what has been keeping me from seriously thinking about his removal, but there is also the rumors that he is a Death Eater. That is my most serious issue.” She stated.

“You are logical, Madam Bones. So follow me if you will…” Harry said, locking gazes with hard sapphire orbs. “I have a great reason to distrust any follower of Voldemort, right?”

She pursed her lips, and nodded, “I see your position.”

“Professor Snape, is one I would trust with my life, even above the Headmaster.” Harry stated, pushing his sincerity to the front.

“Why?” He had to know she would ask.

“There are elements in his past and mine that intersect in such a way as to leave a strong bond. Though I had not realized it until this year. The man has protected me on numerous occasions, and other elements you will come to know. He is fearsome, yes, but not evil and not a threat. His brilliant mind must not be wasted elsewhere. You have seen his updates to an old text, and I am sure witnessed the efficacy of his potions because of it?” Harry explained.

She saw his passion in the sincerity...There was no lie, and no fear towards the Potions Master. Again he referred to things she would know in the future… She was inclined to believe there was a connection between his gift for divination and whatever this thing was he was keeping. There was logic in his speech, wisdom in his words and truth in his eyes. She would have to dwell on this. She thought back to his prediction… What if, what he is hiding, is the information she needs to consider her move towards running for the Minister’s position.

Harry watched her, she was putting the pieces together. He smiled inwardly.

The fire flared green and Draco stepped through, obviously not expecting company. He backed up a bit when he saw Madam Bones, his smile for Harry falling in to a flat line.

“Draco...Madam Bones, This is Draco Malfoy. My bonded.” Harry said, moving to stand next to Draco, and offer a comforting arm.

“As in Lucius Malfoy’s son?” She asked, clearly taken by surprise. What on earth was Harry Potter doing with the son of a possible Death Eater, and bonded at age 15 no less. Were they really 15? Draco was so changed and Harry… She was about to say more in admonishment, but was caught off guard by Harry’s eyes. They had turned dark green, and a spark of fire could be seen within, it was a warning… she could feel the change in power… The air felt charged…

Draco felt the warning in the air...He was still getting used to other people again, and Harry was being very protective at the moment...He placed a calming hand over Harry’s arm… not realizing he was covering the judgment rune…

“Madam Bones, I have heard much about you. Yes, you are correct as to who my father is.” Draco replied, not offering his hand, “I apologize for not greeting you properly, but I have had a rough couple of weeks, and am not up to formal greetings.”

Her eyes narrowed a bit, there was something she was missing. The blond man had flinched at her presence, but not Harry’s...Something had happened to the young man...and that something was not good.

“If you need to report anything, Mr. Malfoy, I assure you the Ministry does not take kindly to bad treatment of other wizards.” She said, hoping to convey sympathy.

Draco smirked, “The Ministry could not have intervened where they believe nothing exists. Excuse me… I have things to attend to…” Draco walked off towards another room.

Harry stood, almost livid… he tried to reign in his emotions.

“I…” Harry started, his eyes even darker.

She stood, put up placating hands. “Professor Potter, I see now is not the time for further discussions. I will be prudent and wait for more information before forming an opinion.”

The air seemed to relax around her, and she saw the return of brighter color to Harry’s eyes… She had said the right thing… inside she breathed a sigh of relief… the Power she felt would have consumed her, she knew she was standing in the presence of no mere boy.


	23. Family and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N~ So here we are, more angst and fun details…

“I can’t believe what that bug wrote about you...The Prophet is going too far attacking your credibility Harry!” Hermione was red-faced as she ranted about the latest article in the paper. Harry was being targeted on a smear campaign. He was sure the Minister had a hand in it, but he just smiled back at her. Dejavu was one thing… it was another to learn one’s lesson and get in between Hermione and her rant...He would at least keep his dignity this time around and not be blindsided.

“Well, you did figure out she had an illegal animagus form...Use that and sweeten the deal by offering her an exclusive interview with yours truly” Harry said with a smile, “No pictures though… I want that outlined upfront.”

Hermione’s grin was almost feral. He always knew she had an inner cat or something, her claws might be small but they were sharp. She whirled around and left the classroom in a hurry...He regretted it already, but he knew that another part of his life was unfolding as it should.

The High Inquisitor, Madam Bones, had made some changes within Hogwarts, for the better he supposed. The Divination classes had been divided up after Firenze had been acquired to teach. Trelawny was agitated to share her classes, but Harry had calmed her. Letting her know that opening the minds of the children to other avenues would earn more respect for the entire area of expertise. Of course, she still maintained being disgruntled, but it was softer and less vocal… She also suggested that other professors consider the desk charm Harry applied in his classroom. The rules for the dress code were enforced, as was the behavior policy. Fewer tricks and pranks were becoming the norm. The Headmaster had been very accepting of the ideas, though the Minister made his voice clear against the appointment of the centaur. His messages to Madam Bones did not go unnoticed, long ones dropped in front of her during lunch and she moved them quietly to the left of her plate and continued eating.

With the days flowing against one another like a predictable tide, Harry had settled into a routine. He and Draco worked together on training during the weekend, even using the Potions lab at their house for some of the practical potions. Draco was a quick learner, and without all the homework, he was progressing rapidly on learning spells, counters, and potions. Harry had planned on giving him a mock OWLs test near the end of February so they would know where he needed to work on things. Draco stood by while Harry practiced harnessing the powers he had already learned. Harry practiced with the fire of the earth several times, leaning on his bond with Draco to balance and protect him. He was soon able to call the fire and control it by the beginning of February.

Harry’s classes had surprised him. The younger years had brilliant responses to his query. Sure there were some who needed help with their connection of logic, but all in all, they were good. His older years used a lot of the same spell and scenarios. He decided to repeat the assignment once a month. This way every student would be thinking about what they could use around them for defense. Harry’s plans for February was to start working on Magical creatures and beings. Dementors specifically for the 7th years, Vampires for 6th, Werewolves for 5th year, Goblins for 4th year, Trolls for 3rd, Giants for 2nd and Pixies for 1st. Each year will spend the entire month studying the creatures, defining their strengths and weaknesses and learn the art of dealing defensively with each one. They would also learn the culture for those that were beings and how to interact. He had procured pixies for interaction with his first years, Remus had accepted to speak to his 5th years, Griphook grudgingly agreed with a bribe of a goblin blade to talk, Hagrid would discuss giants, but Harry still needed to find speakers for the other beings. Harry would cover the dementors himself, He just needed to talk to Dumbledore about getting a Vampire or an expert on one to speak. He knew a troll in the trade from his dealings at Christmas, so he would see if Heidegger would speak with his students...Intelligent Trolls were rare, but it would be worth it.

The Defense Group had progressed splendidly. They were able to cast counters quickly, healing charms were still being worked on, and Imperious resistance was included every other week. Draco, Dumbledore and Professor Snape were the only one’s close to resisting his full power curse. Dumbledore was still eyeing him and niggling him to use his full power...Harry wasn’t really ready to show that to the old man yet.

Aberforth and the Headmaster invited Harry to a few of their get-togethers in Hogsmeade. It was usually full of good-natured talk over students, news the Prophet was printing and such. Harry enjoyed their company, but he was beginning to wonder if his news after his task would be welcome...

It was early February during one of Harry and Draco’s private practice times that Harry felt the telltale tingle of Lucius activating the communication coin…

_Screams filled his ears, laughter followed. It was a laugher empty of real amusement, but full of evil bliss…_

_“Lucius, cover Bella….I am done with her for now…”_

_“Yes, My Lord.”_

_“I have a plan to hurt the golden boy once more… still no news on your son?”_

_“No, My Lord...My traitorous wife will not reveal his health status for me… so I do not know if the boy lived or died…”_

_“He did not die...I would know if he had.”_

_“Yes, my Lord.”_

_“Severus…”_

_“Yes, My lord?”_

_“You will find out if there are any order members watching the muggle relatives… I want to pay them a visit...Harry will have no family left when I am finished.”_

_“Yes, My Lord…”_

_“Send a message to Vincent if you can. I want him to find out who Draco influenced in my den of Snakes. He might be able to convince a few where their loyalties lie…”_

_“Yes, My Lord..”_

_Harry let himself release all emotion, and float into that dark space he hated so much. It took every ounce of power not to let his revulsion seep into his neutral presence. The images of a naked and battered, but deranged woman with dark black curls, lay on the floor. She was licking the cuts on her skin as if she were a cat licking milk._

_Images of Voldemort towering over muggles, flashed with the feeling of supremacy and satisfaction, the muggles had not faces… This was just his ideas for what he wanted...More images flashed of screaming muggles, blood and green magic… Harry felt the satisfied smile creep over Voldemort._

_“Dismissed… Bella...You are also dismissed…”_

_“But, My Lord…” There was a seductive tone to her voice._

_A strangled feminine scream erupted._

_“DISMISSED” Voldemort screamed_

Everything was cut off as Lucius obviously broke the connection. Harry breathed again… he turned away from the questioning look of Draco and vomited. He was still heaving when he felt Draco’s hands on his back, trying to soothe him. Harry used his wand to clean everything. He turned to look at Draco. His eyes were startling to Draco. Fear, Anger and Revulsion were all there written in emerald.

“Do not go anywhere alone. I would even ask you to stay in this house unless you are with me, or someone else I trust.” Harry begged.

It was not a soft plea, this was a plea from the soul. Draco knew if he disobeyed, the consequences would be tremendous and Harry would break. Usually, Draco would plead his case for independence, he would fight to stay uncaged. But after the last time… he knew there was no way he could be alone… His hand came over Harry’s arm, soft and warm.

“You and me...I can’t face anyone without you. Do not worry over me. I won’t go anywhere.” Draco said, his own certainty filtering into his voice.

“I want to create a fidelius charm for our home.” Harry said, thinking hard. He knew the wards were strong, and the earth’s power would help. But this would just give him a small amount of peace.

“And our secret keeper?” Draco asked.

Harry smiled, he had the perfect being…Someone who would never give up, never give in and was unshakable and loyal to a fault. “Dobby.”

Draco looked at Harry with a questioning look.

“Dobby is an elf, everyone in the Dark Lord’s company would never think such a position would be given to one such as he. Dobby would consider it the greatest honor… and I owe him…” Harry’s eyes started to water for a moment before he breathed in and called them back.

“Of course...He was a strange elf, but good.” Draco said.

“He was the reason I was late in my second year. He tried to get me expelled…” Harry said with a smile of recollection.

Draco coughed, “And you trust him?”

Harry looked up and his eyes were bright, his smile wistful.

“He was trying to protect me from the book your father passed on. He has been attached to me since I freed him. He saved many lives… Ron, Hermione, Luna, Olivander, Griphook, and mine…” Harry explained, he let the tears fall without blinking them away this time. “He was a good elf, a friend...and like so many, he died to protect me…”

Draco was sorry he asked, the pain across Harry’s face was wrenching. He reached out and hugged his dark angel.

Harry relaxed. The relaxation was only for a moment… His memories tugged at him… Well parts of his vision, replayed over in his mind.

_“Did you know about this?” Ginny had asked him, pointing to a letter from Gringotts._

_Harry pulled it from her fingers and looked it over. His eyebrows went up…_

_“No… They don’t talk to me, so how would I know. And it’s not like the money was ours anyway… if my mum set it aside for her sister, then well, that’s what it was for.” Harry exclaimed._

_Ginny sighed, “I did not mean that, I meant the reasons for the divorce?”_

_“No...like I said they don’t talk to me.” Harry said._

_“Maybe you should write to her and find out… reach out Harry, you never know, she could need someone who cares.” Ginny’s voice was soft and filled with compassion._

_Harry rarely felt compassion towards what was left of his family. Dudley’s parting words were really the nicest thing any of them had said to him. “I don’t think your a waste of space, Harry.”_

_Harry sat down and tried to write his Aunt. It was difficult. How do you start a letter telling a muggle you heard about her divorce from goblins._

_He settled for a straightforward approach._

  
  


_Dear Aunt Petunia,_

_My Condolences on your divorce from Uncle Vernon. It seems that, in light of the events, a wizarding vault with money and a small property outside of Little Whinging, was set aside for you by my mum, you sister. If you would like to accept it, please write back and I can give you directions. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to contact me._

_Your Nephew,_

_Harry_

  
  


_“I hardly think you need to spell out your relation.” Ron had advised._

_Harry rolled his eyes._

_“I might as well, by now she probably forgot all about me. Its been 9 years.” Harry spoke with little emotion._

_It had taken two days and a letter with a stamp placed awkwardly on it arrived via owl post. Harry noted the shaky writing and the return address._

  


_Harry,_

_I received your letter. I don’t know what to say. I will have to accept, Vernon has given me 5 days to leave so his new girl from the office can stay here. I don’t know why I’m telling you any of this. I can’t believe I did not know sooner, I did everything he wanted… and it was not enough. I am only finding out about these women now, because he professes to love the current one. This has been going on for years. I have nowhere else to go...My sister must have known… I can say after all these years, I am sorry Harry...Thank you._

_Aunt Petunia._

_P.S. Dudley is not taking this too well…_

  
  


_Harry stared at the letter, a feeling of hope washed over him. Somehow could his broken family somehow be fixed? Was he a glutton for punishment for wanting it?_

_Harry was staring off, and a dark cloud settled over his memory. It clouded what he could see, and then there were weak stars glowing around him. He could not feel the floor he had been standing on._

_Merlin came striding over the dark cloud, stepping on weak stars in his path, they shined brighter when his foot touched them._

_“So much to do… Harry… Are you ready to stir up a frenzy? Ready to reveal to your enemy a power he will crave but never have?” Merlin asked, his voice surrounding Harry like the dark cloud._

_Harry shivered at the idea._

_“I am not sure what you mean. Does he have to know?” Harry asked._

_“Now is ripe...For your plans to come to fruition, He must know the power, and want it… You will draw him to your final confrontation… But you must first showcase that which he craves.” Merlin informed him, his hand reaching out to lay on Harry’s shoulder. Confidence flooded Harry._

_“I will not fail...” Harry said._

Draco noted the change in Harry. He had relaxed for a moment, then went almost limp in his embrace. Harry was somewhere else. This was not the same as when his Father used the coin. This was a journey… He was sure it was a guided journey for Harry, the blackness consumed those eyes. He looked in, wanting to see. He was surprised, he could see everything but heard nothing. He saw an older Ginny and Ron. A letter he could not make out the words to… and then he saw a reflection of himself. Only it was not him, the man had a beard, but the features were so similar it was eery. He watched until he saw the green fill up Harry’s eyes like a glass of water.

Harry blinked for a moment, and then his eyes focused on Draco’s questioning silver gaze.

“It was Ginny, wasn’t it,” Draco asked quietly.

“Ginny what?” Harry asked considerably taken aback by the question. His mind was still reeling from what had just happened.

“She was your wife in the vision,” Draco stated as if he already confirmed it.

“Yes, she was,” Harry stated, looking at his husband, and reaching for him.

“I don’t want to be jealous…” Draco started, but a feeling of overwhelming possessiveness swept over him.

Harry pulled the blond closer, “Then don’t...I have already told you...I can’t settle for normal after you.” Harry whispered the words as he pulled Draco down to his lips slowly pressing onto trembling pink ones. Harry took his time, tasting every corner of Draco’s sweet mouth. He pulled back, enjoying the dazed look in silver eyes.

“I never had this with her or anyone. Vision or not..” Harry breathed the words over Draco’s ear as he held his husband close. He felt the blond melt in his hold. So he licked the shell of Draco’s ear and smiled when he felt the shiver.

“You are my everything, from now until the end my sweet savior,” Harry spoke, his voice sweet and full of love. He changed their positions to hover just above Draco on the couch, and kissed his husband quickly before moving over to the other side to get up.

“I’m going to have to write to my Aunt.” Harry said with an almost monotone voice. Draco sat up, looking at him puzzled.

“There has to be a connection between what I just was shown and what I heard from Voldemort’s meeting,” Harry explained. Draco moved closer, not wanting Harry to leave him yet. Harry opened up his arms.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Draco asked, leaning in Harry’s embrace and stretching out his legs a bit.

“In my Vision, my mother left my Aunt a vault and a property to go to her in case she divorced. In her letter, My Aunt mentioned it had been going on for years. I think I could get Severus to help with Veritaserum and find out… Possibly… I am not sure how I could convince my Aunt to work with us… Though it seems they are the target of Voldemort’s revenge against me.” Harry said.

“Do you care?” Draco asked.

“Of course I care, they were not good to me, but I do not want them dead.” Harry knew Draco just wanted to know, but still… They were family.

“Then do it today, it is Saturday and I am sure they are home,” Draco said with a smile.

“I will. I will visit today, lets get Dobby and do the charm. Then I will go see Severus, I will need him with me for this.” Harry moved to let Draco’s head slide so the blond was laying on the couch.

Severus stumbled through the floo to his rooms his stomach ready to empty its contents.

“So the Death Eater has finally come home.” A slurred voice drawled from the dark corner of the room, “Meeting with your master go well?”

Severus look to see Sirius sway, bottle in hand and a look of pain on his face. The air felt heavy with something he could not place. The darkness was not something he was used to since Sirius stayed with him...but his eyes were adjusting.

“What is wrong with you?” Severus asked, approaching slowly. A shiver of unease crept up his spine.

“Nothing… I just came to say goodbye… I can’t be your plaything anymore.” Grey eyes so full of pain shifted around the room. Sirius’ hands were shaking as he took another drink from the whiskey bottle in his hand. Sirius’ posture was sloppy, his eyes darted around the room avoiding Severus.

Severus could feel it, pain was the power that hung over the room. It was suffocating, and cutting. His mutt evidently was drunk, and hurt. He remembered the words that had changed his world not so long ago. _“I was angry, jealous, and I wanted to make you hurt like I did.”_

But this time the pain was on Severus, when the words “goodbye” slipped from his lover’s mouth. He found his breath stolen, his chest frozen, his heart pounding in his ears. He wanted to shrink and fade away… But Severus did not shrink… He used all his powers of intimidation he could muster and faced the mutt who could shatter him with mere words.

“What makes you think that you are a plaything, Black?” Severus issued the question like a command. He saw a spark fly in Sirius’ grey eyes.

“I know…I know Severus... You couldn’t have Her… so you're settling for me... and..” Sirius started to back away as Severus advanced on him. Sirius never saw the wand, only found his thoughts and memories bared before Severus instantly.

_“Remus, you should let Tonks in. She is good for you.” Sirius was trying to convince Remus to finally propose, but the Werewolf was being surly._

_“Like you let Snape in? Do you think he really loves you?” Remus inquired._

_“Of course he does.” Sirius protested._

_“Sure, a few months of good sex means you're in love.” Remus spat out._

_“You know I …” Sirius started._

_“I know, Sirius…” Remus interrupted, “Do you honestly think he has seen past Her for you? He was so far gone on Lily that his whole world died when she did. His heart has been cold for so long. You're just a stand-in for what he hasn’t had for years. You finally confess, and you're surprised he considered it? Are you that desperate not to know he was probably desperate too? You are just kidding yourself if you think he loves you. Get out now… before it’s too late. Before he finds out why you really tricked him that night…”_

_“He hasn’t asked,” Sirius said, trembling now, his voice cracking._

_“And you think you can tell the truth? I doubt that. When he does, do you really think he will stay?” Remus stated._

_Sirius was shaking now… and sat down in the nearest chair._

_“Go, Remus… I need a drink…”_

_“I’m just trying to make you see reality. My reality is that I won’t make her live with a werewolf that she will eventually leave… and yours… is…” Remus started._

_“That I have been in love with a man who is in love with Lily...I get it.” Sirius said, his voice devoid of any emotion… it was a ghost of a voice._

_Severus was stunned, he would find the memory… he knew what day... He had not thought about that day and what it could mean for Sirius and himself. He was almost reluctant to look._

_He finally found the memory he was looking for…_

_“James…” Sirius was pleading…_

_“You told Snivellus what? Did you even think? he could get killed.” James shouted before getting his wand and cloak… “I know you hate him, but this is too far.”_

_“James listen…” Sirius moved to stop James._

_“Incarcerous!” James shouted and then walked out the door._

_“I wanted to save him...I needed to save him… so he could see me…” Sirius cried in an anguished whisper as his head turned to the side to hide his tears. He had not considered the true danger, because he was sure he would get there to save him… He had planned it out… he would get there just before Remus transformed, he would save Severus and then … He had not counted on James finding out. He would never convince Severus to see him now..._

Severus pulled out of Sirius’s mind. He was seething. He wanted to shake Sirius and get him to see sense, he also wanted to pummel Lupin for his interference. Evidently the wolf was miserable and wanted company. Severus moved towards one of his cabinets he had not needed in a long time, and pulled out a small purple vial. He walked back to the mutt who was staring off into space, evidently still reeling from the fact Severus just entered his mind.

Severus pushed the vial into the man’s hands. “Drink” Severus ordered. Bloodshot eyes glared back at him. “NOW, before I make you.” There was a finality in Severus’ tone that would not be argued with.

Sirius was shaking, his heart shattered, his mind felt raped. He no longer cared, everything was laid bare now. He knew that somehow he had ruined everything again… only this time he had tasted glory and let it go. He drank the potion… He knew it was a sober up potion when Severus gave it to him. He just did not want the extra boost the alcohol gave him to go away. He already knew what he would feel like without it. His mind preyed upon him. He was worthless, juvenile, and definitely not Lily. How could he have ever compared? Lily was special, he was nothing. She was beautiful, compassionate, and perfect. He was broken, used and as imperfect as a person could become. He was so lost in berating himself that he did not hear Severus move closer, did not feel the hands on his shirt. The next thing he knew was that there was a searing heat mingling with a scent of bergamot and mint. His mouth was taken with a force so brutal his head hit the wall and he felt pain blossoming behind his head. His eyes flew to the fury in onyx temptation.

“Stop it mutt,” Severus whispered against whiskey stained lips.

Severus saw every emotion play across that face, based on the memories he witnessed he could guess what was going on in that mind.

“But…”Sirius started.

“NO!” Severus pressed against Sirius harder. His entire body pinned the other man hard against the wall, “You will not leave me. Not for some silly conversation with a depressed werewolf.”

“I’m not Lily… I can’t be her…” Sirius cried, tears forming from his own self-inflicted pain.

“Look at me.” Severus said, his voice pitched low, seductive and coaxing. It was like coaxing a little hurt animal to trust him.

Sirius could only comply, his was so scared to find revulsion, anger and disinterest. But all he saw was fear and anger and something else he could not put his finger on. The press of Severus’ body against his own made him heated and he started to breathe more raggedly. He did not want to be aroused when his heart hurt so bad. He cursed his body. He gasped uncontrollably when Severus nipped his neck. His body shook in response and his groin strained painfully at his trousers.

“You are not her... I would have gladly died because she was dead. But now I live every day, for you. I go to a madman with only the thoughts of a stupid mutt to keep me from doing something stupid.” Severus spoke against Sirius's neck, nipping down for punctuation.

Sirius let the words float over him, branding his heart, capturing his soul. He gasped again and again with the silk of that voice manipulating his body’s responses.

“I lived a hollow life for her memory… now I breathe each breath for you.” Severus captured a gasp he earned by lifting the mutt and pressing his erection hard into Sirius. He took his time, letting his tongue dance with his lovers. Letting their breath mingle until they were breathing as one body.

Sirius’ body was assaulted with overwhelming sensory stimulation. Severus’ scent was dizzying. When he was lifted and pressed harder into the wall, he wrapped his legs around the darker man and gasped again when He felt Severus’ need for him. His heart bore the brunt of the assault with every word, it beat faster.

Severus broke the kiss and whispered in his most seductive voice, “She was a love I never should have had. You are a man I would die every day for, if I could not love you.”

His wand hand cast a quick spell and he and the mutt just where he wanted him… panting, needy and naked. Their bodies were pressed together, Sirius’ legs were around Severus’ waist. He held on maneuvering Sirius to just the right angle and plunged in deep as he dropped Sirius down on his length. Sirius cried out his name. Severus stilled them both, and reached with one hand to tangle in dark hair. He pulled and Sirius did not fight him, exposing his neck.

“Lily was the world to me...You are the very life in my blood.. I do not compare you… She could never measure up.” Severus breathed across his addiction.. and bit down hard. He felt the release before his ears were blessed with the heated cries. He moved then, losing himself in the tight heat of his mutt and giving over to his own bliss when Sirius’ cries turned to mewls. Their stomachs were coated a second time just as Severus whispered in Sirius’ ear and released in his personal haven.

“You are mine, mutt... Not a plaything… mine. There is no ‘goodbye’.” He said the last with a feral growl erupting from his throat. He picked Sirius up and carried them back to their bed.

Sirius was surprised by the ferocity in Severus’ voice. That voice filled him with forgotten hope. Severus’ mouth was making his thoughts hazy, and his body could not seem to stop throbbing with need. Each sentence brought Sirius closer to his sanity. He clung tighter to Severus and gasped into Severus’ mouth. He let himself go, giving himself up to Severus. He surrendered then, to Severus, to his need to believe his dark prince… He needed, and when Severus plunged into him, his body and soul felt right. There was no Sirius Black without Severus Snape. He let Severus expose his neck, his body already shaking with need. When Severus finally bit him, his world exploded behind his eyes, and he became centered. He came with the thought that he was all Severus wanted. Sirius was not even down from his bliss when Severus moved in him. Heat continued to flow as if his body had not already erupted. Each push drove him further reaching for more and he came again with Severus filling him. He could not move, and did not want to. Sirius let his soul be calmed by Severus’ words as he was carried to their bed.

“I’m sorry…” Sirius whispered against a pale shoulder…

“Go to sleep...I love you...and no more whiskey.” Severus said as he pulled his lover closer and let them fall into a steady breathing pattern and soon sleep took them both.

Severus woke to hear the offending knock… He did not want to rise from the heat of Sirius’ body. He reached for his wand, spoke a charm to speak to the intruder. “Who is it and are you dying?”

“It’s Harry… and I am not, but you know who might be...We need to talk.” Harry replied back.

Severus groaned… Damn the Dark Lord for his plots and Damn Harry for saving people… He moved slowly to get out of the bed. Then leaned over and pushed on Sirius’ shoulder…

“Your pup has arrived to bother us… Take your time… I’ll keep him busy until you are ready. Unless you want to sleep.” Severus whispered on the return grunt he received. He moved to his wardrobe and dressed quickly, used his wand to straighten everything to perfection. 

He heard a whispered, “Shhh… I’m sleeping.” come from the bed and smiled. Severus went to the door of his office…

Harry greeted him with a grim smile. He ushered Harry to his sitting room, only to see the man’s eyes grow wide when it took in the corner of the room. Tables pushed out of the way, books scattered across the floor and a broken bottle on the floor.

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to him… “Anything you need to talk about?”

Severus cleaned up the mess quickly. “Nope… just a misunderstanding that was recently cleared up.”

“Where is Sirius?” Harry asked his eyes narrowing a bit.

“Napping.” Severus said, a wicked smile firmly on his face.

“I don’t want to know…” Harry cried putting his hand out as if to stop words from reaching him.

“Sit, tell me what you know and we can discuss other things.” Severus offered motioning them to the sofas.

“I know that he wants to go after the Dursley’s, but there is another part of them I need your help with.” Harry stated.

Severus leaned forward as Harry detailed what happened in his vision and his thoughts on the plan he talked to Draco about.

“There is something else.” Harry added.

“And that would be?” Severus questioned.

“Merlin said it is time to show Voldemort my power… It will be what draws him to the final confrontation.” Harry said.

“I do not know if he plans on going himself to the Dursley’s or sending a team of Death Eaters...I will know more when I pass what Information we want him to have.” Severus explained.

“Whatever happens in the next few days, I will need to talk to Amelia. It is time she knows. Time is at hand and in a few month's time, everything will be revealed.” Harry said

“Are you sure telling her is the right course of action. What if she tells the Minister?” Severus asked.

“She won’t...She is gunning for his job.” Harry said with a smile on his face.

“So when did you want to pay a visit to the Dursleys?” Severus asked, his face pinched with disgust.

“Today.”


	24. Fate’s Flower

Harry stood at the door of number 4 Privet Drive. He was not sure if he really wanted to be here. There were so many memories within this house. None of them were good. He knocked loudly and Snape stood off to the side waiting for him.

The door opened and his Aunt in all her state stood there looking at him awkwardly. He knew he looked different, but the puzzlement on her face was so funny he almost laughed.

“Can I help you?” She asked as nicely as she could, her nose scrunching with uncertainty.

“I need to talk to you Aunt Petunia. Away from Uncle Vernon.” Harry said, emphasizing the word ‘away’.

Her eyes widened and almost bugged out of her head as she looked at him, really looked at him. Her almost horse features became more prominent as she pursed her lips. Her long neck craned around as she let her eyes roam the neighborhood and then back to him.

“Your…” She stammered, unable to get the words out.

“Harry. Yes, but there is something important that concerns you and Uncle Vernon that I need to talk to you about. Today.” Harry said emphatically. He hoped that his presence was enough to encourage her to let them in.

She looked around again, and then quickly ushered them in the house when she thought she saw a curtain move across the street.

“He isn’t here, get in before the neighbors start talking.” She said gruffly.

They entered the small entryway and Harry then moved forward to the living room and drew the blinds. He saw her relax a bit more once he had done that.

“I need to show you something, and in a way you won’t like Aunt Petunia. It is imperative you think long and hard after what I show you… You could be in danger, but whatever you choose, I will ensure your safety.” Harry said.

She looked at him aghast at his suggestion. Harry was just a boy… well, he used to be… stupid freak was now more freakish…

“YOU?” She cried out with an indignant huff.

“Do I look like myself anymore?” Harry asked.

She shook her head mutely.

“Then let me show you what I know, and you go from there, yes?” Harry left it in her hands.

She stood still, “Well? go ahead then… get it over with.”

Harry stood and crossed over to her, and her eyes widened in fear but she did not move. He searched for just the right power...Who knew it would be love… deep down he did love her…

The glow that came around him was soft, and enticing. She leaned forward as if basking in the glow was the only thing she wanted.

“Look at me.” Harry’s voice was soft, comforting and melodic. Even Snape off to the side started to lean in before he caught himself and turned away.

Her eyes met pitch black, but they were warm and kind and full of love. She saw then, drawn into Harry’s thrall. 

_She read the letter he had sent her. She saw her own shaky scrawl on another letter and her heart dropped at the contents. She also felt Harry’s hope blossom inside him while he read her letter. Family… Love… Protection, the push of feelings wrapped around her._

_Her journey was not over yet. Those fathomless eyes tempered the journey, softened the blows, but she felt them nonetheless. She was presented with her every word, her every action toward Harry. She felt the love he had buried within himself, the loss and the grief. She felt the hopelessness, the insignificance he felt at her words and hand. An image of a small child hidden away in a cupboard, ear pressed against the grate listening for a kind word… Something inside her stirred, foreign and unknown. She saw him again, lost in his own world while cooking, clothes barely hanging on a thin frame. The look in his eyes spoke of hollowness, and the circles under his eyes bore the hallmark of stress and sleeplessness. How had she never really seen him before…_

_“No one should be invisible to a mother’s eyes” The words struck hard to her heart...She had some of Lily’s compassion… Deep down...didn’t she?_

_Then she was revolted to feel his side of Vernon’s treatment. The man was a bully, bearing down on a child. Tearing at his tender self-worth. She saw the times he had hit Harry, and the bruises he had left, only to be covered before she saw them. She saw herself sitting in the living room, fanning herself on a hot day...The boy, barely even 10 had been outside weeding the garden, and Vernon came out and kicked him like a small dog… She felt the pain in her ribs as if it were her own._

_“Just a child...an innocent child.” More regret swirled within her, stirring up softer emotions, ones that made her want to actually comfort Harry while he lay in pain._

_She was then taken to a day far in the future. Harry was leaving her house after tea...She had hugged him with a genuine smile on her face. She knew Harry had beamed for days._

_“Family...Is the world…the greatest gift of all…”_

Harry breathed hard and tried to detach when his power showed her more than he had wanted. He clawed for control, only to be soothed by his own power. He finally let it go… His past laid bare, his soul displaying things he had hidden for so long...‘Take us where you will’ Harry thought. When his power finally receded, she sat back tears streaming down her face. He sat once more on a perfectly plump chair regaining control of his own emotions… He did what he always had done… Shoved memories and unwanted emotions inside a chest in his mind, hoping to not examine them again until far in the future.

“Is he cheating now?” She asked trying to gain control of her emotions…The revelations were more than she expected, well she had not expected anything really. Her sister… She could believe that of Lily… compassion was always there. But her life, now would be upside down if she believed it all… Her life… a lie...No...

“There is only one way to find out. I asked Professor Snape here to administer Veritaserum which will force him to answer any question truthfully… we can modify his memory afterward if you like.” Harry explained.

Petunia thought about that. She understood now, her view of her sister and her nephew were colored by her jealousy and her husband’s constant promoting of that belief, ‘different means freaks’. She would wait though… what if crossed her mind.. this could be a trick.

“If nothing comes of this, I want no more discussion about this in my house.” She stated.

“I will not intrude further.” Harry assured her.

They waited in silence. Petunia darted glances at Harry and Severus over the course of the next 20 minutes or so. She knew who Severus was, and was not all too keen on him. Harry though, there was something about him, intimidating even yet still magnetizing. He was no longer her sister’s boy, or even a boy. She was not going to put up with nonsense in her home, but if anything he had shown her was to be believed...She put it out of her mind. It would come to naught... Or at least that is what she told herself.

Harry stood and so did Snape when they heard the car pull in the drive. Petunia sat rigid in her chair. Vernon huffed and puffed all the way in the house, and his clamoring was raucous in the silence that had been.

“Petunia… is dinner ready, I am starving.” He said as he rounded the living room, only to fall with a loud thump as the stunning spell hit him in the chest.

“Was that necessary?” She asked a little scared now.

“How did you think we could get him to drink the potion?” Harry asked.

She stayed mum as Harry levitated Vernon to another chair in the room.

Severus pulled out a bottle with a clear liquid in it. He let go the stopper and three drops fell as Harry opened Vernon’s mouth…

They both stood back, and Harry bound Vernon to the chair.

“When I bring him around, let me ask a couple of questions just to make sure it is working…” Harry directed his Aunt, “Then you ask away…”

He saw her nod, and then enervated his uncle.

The look he got was beyond hatred.

“What is your name.”

“Vernon Dursley.”

“What is your wife’s name.”

“Petunia.”

Harry turned to his Aunt. He would let her ask the hard questions.

“Are you cheating on me.” was the first question she asked. It was the one burning in her gut.

“Yes.”

Her face went red. “For how long.” She was trying to hold on to her world, it was tipping precariously...

“For two years.”

“With who?” Her voice shook considerably now… Harry walked over to her and let his hand fall to her shoulder. She was falling into a pit… with no way out...

“Several ladies in the office, I rarely keep names, they want a good report to move up.”

“Do you love me?” it was a whisper.

“No.”

Her heart broke then… everything was true... her world was inside out and upside down… Her vision was already starting to go hazy from the mist gathering in her eyes...

“Have you ever hit Harry?” She asked, hoping it wasn’t true...Harry flinched at that question.

“Every chance I got.”

The man slumped again...Severus looked angry, his wand out. She sat there in utter shock and stillness...She let her hold on what she had known slip… and it was gone… Her life, her understanding of everything now overshadowed by the truth. She was changed… reality steeped in, the pain, the truth… the horrible truth.

“Enough!” Severus said… “We have what we need.”

Harry gathered himself and faced his Aunt.

“We have everything ready,” He said as he pulled out the papers he needed her to sign, “These are if you choose to file for divorce. Mum set up property not far from here, its warded and there is money… If you let me, I can tell you how to invest it so you do not have to work. You and Dudley can get out of here. That is if you want to.”

She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, and stood up, and hugged him. She wept on his shoulder and he let her. His hands soothed her and he patted her back, it was the best he could do…A burden clung to his shoulders still, not yet ready to fall.

Family… in her head that was the word that rang true. Harry was family and he was hope in her upside-down world.

“I want to sign the papers and be gone tonight. Can we do that? Can we let Dudley know?” She started shaking...needing something, anything to keep her here and in the present… Her hand shook as she reached to wipe tears from her long face. Thoughts of Dudley would hold her here. A handkerchief was pressed into her palm as she tried to dry her eyes… There was no stopping the continuous flow of tears as her world flooded away from her.

“Mrs. Figg will let you stay with her I’m sure. The papers need other formal signatures to release your vault. I can call Dudley and let him know. What do you want Uncle Vernon to know?” Harry spoke softly. She pulled away and sat down looking at her husband. A coldness crept into her heart at the sight of the man, whale…He really was a whale… and Dudley would follow... She would do something… Her heart bore a viciousness that only a mother could feel as the faults against her family by this man were now laid at her feet.

“Can you plant a memory of me finding out and storming out? that’s what I wish I could do.” She said with a trembling voice.

“You will be a she-devil in his eyes…” Severus said… Harry hid a grin.

Severus set about the memory charms. “We have to move him to Harry, unless you don’t mind him getting in the way when You-know-who arrives.”

Petunia's eyes flew to Harry’s.

Harry shook his head, “He is scum, but death is not for him…I know where to take him. He should have loads of fun with his sister…”

Petunia sighed.

They took care of everything, the packing, the calls, the arrangements. Once Vernon was happily on Marge’s doorstep they apparated back to Hogsmeade.

“So what about Voldemort?” Severus asked as they walked the road back to the castle.

“I know how to make him believe they are still in the house. Let him know there will be a changing of the guard on Sunday the 10th. That gives us a week to let order members know their roles and. I will talk to Ron and figure out the strategy… No one should get hurt, but, you will have done your part, and I will do mine. We both will get what we need out of this event.” Harry explained.

“Ron Weasley and strategy?” Severus asked.

“If you ever paid attention you would see he is one of the best strategists in the last 50 years or so...or he will be… but his strategy is the best I know.” Harry said.

Severus looked at him curiously.

“I never said I did everything alone… Hermione has the best brains around, Ron’s strategy is perfect, and well, I improvise… we make a great team… Draco, well he is a balance that we never had…I think its a great addition” Harry sighed, they had such good times even in the darkest hours. Harry noticed a look cross Severus’ face.

He placed a hand on the Potion Master’s shoulder. “You have friends, and well, a surrogate son who looks up to you…” Harry hoped he did not tread too far into foreign territory.

Severus smiled at the thought of James Potter’s face if he heard Harry say ‘surrogate son’. He could handle that… He patted Harry’s shoulder. “Let’s get back to in then…”

They walked close, in companionable silence until they reached Severus’ office.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Harry said and turned to give Severus a quick hug.

Severus did not let it be quick. He returned the embrace properly and ruffled Harry’s hair, even though Harry was taller than him now. He found that his ability to return affection and care was not lost. He walked into his rooms to find his wayward lover and ensure there was no more whiskey and no more doubts.

Harry met Draco out on the veranda of their home. They watched the sunset together, sipping tea, and enjoying the calm before the storm.

On Monday during lunch, Harry received an owl from his Aunt. He smiled at that, she was settled in her house. She expressed thanks, and offered an invitation to tea… she wanted to finally get to know her nephew. Harry’s chest warmed at the idea. Harry jotted off a few things...Investments he thought she could make, to include the twins…If she wanted to be comfortable, some would pay off sooner and others later. He tied it on the owl and let it have a piece of his chicken before it took off once again. 

Harry made his way to the headmaster’s office after lunch… He was hoping for news on his class speakers.

“Ahh Harry...I have someone for you to meet.” Dumbledore said as Harry entered the room.

Beside the older man was a sallow looking man. He had short neatly styled hair that was a mix of grey and brown. The man did not look altogether that old, but there was an ancient air about him. He was tall, but not as tall as Dumbledore.

“This is Sanguini, A vampire, friend of Eldred Worple...He was recommended by the Society for the Tolerance of Vampires. Sanguini, this is Harry Potter.” Dumbledore introduced them.

Harry thought back through his memories and vision… wasn’t there something you say in greeting to a Vampire in their culture. He smiled and walked up to Sanguini, who held out his hand. Harry gripped the Vampire’s wrist, “Blood be red, Greetings Sanguini.” The Vampire’s bored expression changed to a smile upon hearing the customary greeting.

“Harry Potter, you must be well versed in our culture.” Sanguini said.

“I have had some training, but I am not an expert. I would like to ask for you to enter my class to give a speech. I can arrange a special time, since I know daytime is not your best.” Harry offered.

“Yes, I can do that. I would love to acquaint your students with our culture. Too many myths persist about us.” Sanguini commented.

“Very true. Our class is learning the background history, we are also learning about the weaknesses and strengths of each creature or being I have assigned for each year. I hope you don’t mind. It is a defense class after all.” Harry explained.

“Not at all. Even Vampires must know how to kill a vampire from time to time.” the vampire’s expression was all easy smiles.

“How does Friday evening on the 16th sound?” Harry asked.

“I will be here, Albus will escort me I am sure.” Sanguini said looking towards the Headmaster who merely nodded.

They made their plans, and then Sanguini departed via the floo. Harry and Albus decided to discuss plans for the upcoming Privet Drive event. Harry wanted to take up the discussion with Ron, later that evening to iron out the particulars. They would hold an Order meeting that Saturday to discuss the final details.

Harry’s first years were doing very well with their exposition of Pixies. They could identify all the parts of a Pixy by the day’s end. The next lesson would cover various weaknesses of the creatures.

Amelia stepped into his office after the last student had left the classroom below.

“I heard a Vampire has accepted your offer to speak to your sixth years. I am impressed.” She stated, notebook clutched to her chest.

“I could not have done that without the Headmaster’s connections.” He said, brushing away the compliment.

“It wasn’t the connections, Professor Potter. I know he came to be convinced fully expecting to turn you down but was impressed so much that he left happy to participate. They usually avoid these settings...You are quite the emissary.” She praised.

Harry looked around. Now was the best time as any, “May I speak with you Privately?”

Her demeanor tightened, “Of course.”

Harry stood and used his wand to shut the door. “I am just putting up a privacy charm,” he informed her before he cast the Impervious Privacy Charm.

She was watching, the movements she knew well, but she had never cast one. Only Aurors could, that was one of the spells they kept to themselves. This professor always left her with more questions.

“You want to know what I’m keeping from the minister...I think its time you know.” Harry said.

She backed up a bit feeling the charge in the room.

“I won’t direct anything at you, Madam Bones. I want you to see what I am, then I will answer your questions.” Harry said. He placed his wand on the table. She narrowed her eyes. 

“Cast a shield. Do not look into my eyes.” He directed.

She cast a shield around her and waited. It felt like a charge before a storm.

Harry pulled off one shoe and sock…. then closed his eyes… hoping he was doing the right thing… a calm flowed into him and then it was there, all of them, all the Augur powers, and all the powers of the earth. His fingertips burned, his lips twitched and his eyes were heavy with power.

“Wisdom” Harry’s voice roared through the room, his arms sweeping out around him in an upward arch and he traced the rune with one hand, a glowing green rune. 

His voice called out each power and the sound vibrated against the walls. Each time he traced a rune he switched arms to let each one flow to the tip of his fingers.

“Knowledge” his other hand traced the purple rune.

“Protection, Projection and Compassion” His hand traced three white runes.

“Strength” a dark green rune floated next to the others.

“Justice” red flames flowed from one hand to trace the rune.

“Mercy and Balance” a soft blue flame rose from the other hand to trace the runes.

“Love” the soft glow of pink flowed from his fingers for one last rune.

They swirled around him, lighting the entire room in a brilliant rainbow effect. They stopped swirling and he held out his arms, and each rune dropped to meet his tattoos… and they lit up like florescent lights on his skin as he absorbed them. 

Amelia stood behind her shield in awe of the raw power flowing through the room. She was unsure of what she was witnessing. Whatever it was, she would have to wait and see.

The runes died down to dark black once more. His eyes did not change...His hands swirled and the wind blew in and around the office, from nowhere… he rolled his hands together and clouds started to form with the thunder above her, she was frightened now, as she saw the storms flash above her. His foot fell softly, yet she felt the tremor under her feet. She backed up further.

Harry moved his barefoot forward and he called for the flames, he could control them now. They danced up from the stone into his body, he opened his mouth and the red flames rolled out and surrounded his body… cloaking him but not consuming.

Finally, he called the rain to fall from the clouds and the fire was extinguished… He raised both hands and place them together, then gently rolled his hands back to back and pushed softly away, as if pushing the clouds apart… and all the elements fell away on the breeze that was gone soon after.

“Amelia Bones, You have witnessed the power of The Augur Saeculum, the Seer of the Age. The guiding hand of justice in a world of darkness. Duty to Balance, duty to life, duty to peace, and duty to the earth.” Harry’s voice was melodic and beautiful... She felt her body lean in wanting more…

Harry closed his eyes… pressed his will, demanding the falling of his powers... They receded.

He opened his green eyes once more and looked at the awe on the witch's face.

“Do you see now? Do you understand why I cannot tell the minister?” Harry asked.

“He is supposed to listen to you...right?” Amelia asked, but she knew the answer to that. The minister was so paranoid he would waste the opportunity.

“Is he really back?” She asked her most pressing question.

Harry’s gaze swept over her, he only nodded before releasing the privacy charm.

“He is part of my task. You have your knowledge now... Madam Bones, the choice is now yours. Many on Voldemort’s side will know of my powers by Sunday… I am sure that will filter to the Minister soon after.” Harry said.

“Delores?” She was almost afraid to bring up the subject. She had been with the woman many times since her arrival and the change was otherworldly. She hardly knew the woman. Delores was kind, sweet and nurturing, a far cry from what she had been.

“She was given a choice… there was much darkness in her.” Harry stated, “Yes, she experienced the Augur’s touch.”

Amelia gasped. She read about Augurs, heard legends, but never believed. She was the type of woman who embodied ‘seeing is believing’. She rarely formed an opinion without fact or support. From what she remembered, the touch of an Augur was life-changing, and in some cases life-ending.

“Why me?” She asked, even as understanding started to flow over her… He had chosen her and knew of her ambitions. This revelation was an endorsement.

“You have an exemplary record of fairness. From everything I have witnessed and known about you, my visions of you, I have found you fair and reasonable. That is rare in Ministry workers now.” Harry explained, “You earned my good opinion in the Future for an event I hope you never have to go through.”

She felt honored. Months ago she would have laughed in his face, or dismissed him entirely. In her realistic world, there was no ‘sight’, nothing you couldn’t prove without good logic… She only hoped she could keep his good opinion. He did not press her, and she left his office in a pensive state.

Harry watched her go… He knew it was the right decision. The dominoes were falling into place… He could feel it, the nearness of the end of his task...Just a few more strategic placements and some time…

Harry met Ron in the library after dinner. They sat down and Harry cast the privacy charm.

“They will come...At least Death eaters. What do we need to do for me to show my power with the least amount of exposure and damage? Who should we use?” Harry looked at Ron.

Ron was pensive for a moment, “Can you find a way to either obliviate the whole street or obscure the house and activities from them?”

“Whatever I do, the Death Eaters may undo as far as obscuring. Finding a way to put the muggles asleep in their own homes could prevent exposure. I am not sure that is a job for the Order… That may be another path altogether. I will wait until the meeting to decide.” Harry said.

Ron accepted that. Harry placed a map he made of Privet Drive on the desk in front of them. Ron pointed out obvious places to have the Order members stationed, and the place where they should ‘leave’ their post. “I suggest Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, and Shacklebolt. Those are who the Death Eaters would expect, though keep Dumbledore away, he does not need to be there if your power gets displayed. Have Severus sit this one out, guarding Vincent or some such nonsense to keep his status quo for both sides open.” He continued looking at the map, “You should be here, he pointed to a spot on the lawn. Have the Death Eaters be directed to here,” He pointed to another spot. He thought about it. “If You-Know-Who arrives he will most likely go directly inside the house… So since you do not want a full confrontation, stay outside. You can confine him to the house and he can see your full power that way. Sort of like a front-row seat.”

Harry nodded, he liked that. He would have to transfigure his family members for the ruse…

They finalized some of the details and Harry was happy with their plan. He would present it to the Order in a few days.

“Thank you, Harry.” Ron said.

Harry looked back at his friend, confused. “For what?”

“I was afraid with everything that has happened and all your new powers, that you would not need me or Hermione anymore. I am glad to help. I want you to know that, even if you can do things alone, you do not have to.” Ron said, he clapped his hand on Harry’s shoulder. It was odd looking at Harry now… His friend had become a man before he did. He was still a child in the eyes of everyone, but Harry well… it was Harry after all..

“Ron, truer friends cannot be found anywhere. You and Hermione have always defined me. You both always will. I need Hermione’s mind, quick wit and knowledge. Your friendship, companionship and strategy… With you I don’t have to be an adult all the time.” Harry gave his friend a lopsided grin… Which the redhead promptly returned and tried punching Harry in the arm…

“Ow!” Ron groaned, shaking out his hand, “Did you get steel implants or something?”

Harry laughed, “Only supernatural muscles, these.” 

They both broke out into a fit of laughter. What’s the point of anything if you can’t laugh about it.

“Want to come over to our cottage and fly this evening? I could give you detention… break a few rules, curfew and all…” Harry offered, watching his friends eyes light up.

“Tell Draco to watch it, I will fly circles around him.” Ron quipped.

Harry smiled while he let the privacy charm down. 

“Meet me in my office in about an hour.” Harry said.

Ron nodded and they left.

Harry went to ensure Draco would be acceptable first before dragging one of his friends home with him.

Harry waited in his office… He had his cloak waiting for Ron when he arrived and they walked to his rooms. Once inside, Harry put the cloak in his pocket.

“You have to hold on to my arm as we floo… fidelius charm and all.” Ron grabbed his wrist and they both tumbled out the other side of the fireplace.

Draco stood off to the side, hoping to control his reaction to another person...It seemed his mind recognized Ron as safe...He smiled at that…It must not be everyone he would shirk away from. He moved to start casting cleansing charms to remove all their dust and grinned down at his husband and the redhead.

“I should be the teacher… you two are horrible...Should be able to exit a floo without so much dust and soot.” He said smiling the entire time.

Harry looked up and grinned. He stood and pulled Draco into a sweet kiss before he heard a grunt come from his friend. Harry just took it in strides.

“So shall we go… see who can fly circles around whom…” Harry said a glint in his eye…

Draco groaned, if anything he knew Harry was the better flyer… plus it was totally unfair he had all those years...but if he was rusty because old guys don’t fly...He just might have a chance.

Ron of course was not thinking anything other than trying to erase the kiss from his mind… He didn’t like seeing anyone kiss.. unless it was Hermione and him, but they didn’t watch themselves… That line of thinking inspired other thoughts…

“RON!” Harry called the redhead out of an obviously embarrassing thought as he went as red as a cherry.

“What?” Ron asked.

“I have two other brooms...which would you prefer?” Harry asked, ignoring the blushing redhead.

Ron stared at two of the latest models, so Harry played fair after all... He grabbed the one on the right and all three headed out to the rear yard… The wards extended straight up according to Harry, so there would be no entrance from above, but they could fly as high as they wanted. The yard was expensive, though not as long as the Quidditch pitch, it was wider though.

Ron, Harry and Draco both mounted their brooms, and then took off… Harry felt free...the wind in his hair, the taste of freedom, the tensions flowed away on the breeze. He spiraled, zigged and zagged, dropped and pulled up, then flattened his body against the broom letting the air flow around his body. He was flying, so fast the other two stopped to watch. Harry was a blur, shooting across the area like a bullet, almost too fast to see. Then they watched him soar straight up and freefall towards the ground. Draco gasped, his heart racing watching Harry plunge once again...Parts of his anatomy were paying attention to every angle of Harry’s body as it flowed as one with the broom. 

“I was hoping age would be an issue.” Ron groused.

Draco laughed, “Did you think that he would have given up flying even with getting older? It seems that I forgot how much he loved this. We will have to do this more often.”

“I wish I could fly half as well…” Ron whispered.

Draco turned his broom to face Ron, a serious look in his eyes.

“Why? You will never be Harry. Be Ron… He can never be you, just as he could never be me. We are all different. He comes to you for things he can’t do… think about that. Be the best Ron… and let Harry be Harry.” Draco said, watching the redhead seem to grasp the concept.

“Well… I won’t let him have all the fun. Come on, lets test out our own abilities.” Ron said as he leaned forward and took off...Draco not far behind.

They had fun, pure fun and they all flew circles around each other. Ron was good at sharp turns and Draco was good at stealth...Each had their skills that made them unique, but still fun. Ron got back to Hogwarts using Harry’s cloak, promising to return it after class the next day. 

Draco walked up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry was standing on the veranda looking out at the dark sky, full of stars and a receding full moon.

“Thoughts?” Draco asked, blowing softly on Harry’s back. The smooth skin was soothing. Harry had disposed of his shirt and shoes later on during their flight frolicking. Draco placed cool kisses against the heated skin. A very slight sheen of sweat could be seen just between the shoulder blades. Draco reached up and traced bits of wetness, his fingers playing down Harry’s back towards the edge of Harry’s trousers… Harry’s breathing was starting to get more ragged.

Draco licked a particularly soft muscle outline, letting the salt and spice of Harry compliment the scent of wild earth. His hands reached around the front, letting his fingers slide against skin and hair, rough and hot. Draco started to let himself go lower tasting Harry’s lower back, dropping soft kisses and taking some of Harry’s muscles in his mouth and running his tongue over the skin, letting go to leave a dark coloration.

Harry’s strangled voice barely ground out, “Draco…”

The blond’s heat drew him in, just the feel of Draco pressed against his back gave him a feeling of being centered. His body was not immune to the heated mouth pressed against his back. He did not know he was that sensitive. He did not move, not sure what Draco had in mind. Draco’s mouth and tongue massaged his aching muscles and his body was heating up. He wanted nothing more than to reach behind him and claim his husband's mouth as his own. 

However, there was an element of electricity that flowed in the air, one that felt like magic. He had a feeling that if he moved the spell would be broken. Standing there, taking all the pleasure for himself felt wrong, but Draco’s hands and mouth felt so right. His body clenched as Draco slid lower, hands on the buttons of his trousers. When his trousers hit the ground, Harry almost buckled under the sensation. Cool air caressed his body, hot hands grasped and stroked his shaft in a slowness that was driving him mad. But Draco’s mouth finally brought him to his hands and knees.

Draco felt heady, his mind was in a blissful place. The taste, the scent and the power were intoxicating. He reached and undid Harry’s trousers, and immediately reached for the silk steel. He was lost in the feel of Harry, perfect and sexy. His face was level with the tanned arse he had admired for so long… one hand stroked and the other reached to part the soft globes, and he dove in… He tasted Harry, spicy and wild… Harry’s fall to his knees gave him better access, and he used both hands, kneading the soft flesh. He was tentative with the strokes of his tongue, unsure, but Harry’s moans called to him. He became more confident. His tongue stroke inside Harry’s entrance earning him a cry of surprise. His own body was aching with need, he wanted to bring Harry such pleasure…

Harry could not move, afraid Draco would stop if he moved. His breath was stolen when Draco licked his entrance, his voice was not his to control. When Draco speared him with his tongue, Harry saw stars… He wanted Draco to fill him tonight… needed His savior to be with him…

“Draco please… come into me tonight…” Harry begged… his cock was dripping on the ground.

Draco shivered at the request. He did not enter Harry often, but when he did it was exquisite every time. His fingers trembled as they unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall…

“I don’t remember the spell, Harry.” Draco called, his hand reaching to stroke around Harry’s entrance.

“I don’t need the spell...Please…”Harry cried pushing back against Draco’s hand.

Draco positioned himself, letting his own precum lubricate Harry’s entrance. He pushed in and heard Harry groan in pleasure. His own body captivated by the intense pressure being squeezed by Harry’s body. He pulled out and pushed back in, absorbing the intensity of the heat of Harry. All of Draco was centered on the joined part of their bodies. His breath was slow, his heart was beating out of his chest. The white heat of the pleasure was enough to bring tears to his eyes, he leaned forward and drew Harry upright. He thrust in while reaching around and letting the drippings of Harry coat his hand. He stroked each time he rocked his hips into Harry. They were both making hissing noises, Draco bit down softly on Harry’s shoulder… Harry shuddered and spilled over Draco’s hand. The blond’s name spilling from an angel's lips. Draco shuddered his own release when he felt Harry’s body clamp down on him taking him over the edge.

Harry needed Draco like he needed to fly… when Draco entered him, he felt like he was flying. His eyes saw nothing, and his mind floated in pleasure. Draco’s movements were slow and steady almost hitting that one spot that sent sparks flying through his body. When he was drawn up, his mind fell apart as each thrust hit his prostate with precision… Draco’s soft bite over his sensitive skin was the breaking of his hold on his release… Feeling Draco follow was another bliss of it’s own…

In the moonlight they were magnificent. Long pale hair flowing in the soft breeze wrapped around the yin and yang of lovers entwined in an intimate embrace.


	25. Siren Call of Fate

Tuesday brought with it the soft rays of the sun’s light. A body warm and soft pressed against an even paler more angular body. Ink flayed out on a pillow, soft and full of perfect peace as one lover inhaled the scent of another. Sirius wrapped himself up in the knowledge that a love from dreams was his own. So many years he had spent with his heart bleeding on the ground in the presence of one man. So many years that same heart shielded his mind from the persistent dread brought on by dementors. He was branded for life from the moment he had met the black-eyed prince.

His hand trailed up the length of one pale arm. He pressed his face into the fragrant strands beside him, and heaved drugging breaths of perfection into his lungs. Severus was branded on his soul… and in his mind...his eyes opened only because the movements of the dark man made him panic, thinking of being alone for a brief moment. Obsessed obsidian met diffident dove grey eyes. Sirius melted then, slowly like butter on hot baked bread. Severus’ lips ghosted over his neck, a dark gravity pulling at his blood. Sirius was drowning as sensations washed over him.

Severus could feel the barely there touches, hesitant, but fierce in depth. He could understand, without breathing his mutt once a day at least, he would probably want to fall apart. He rolled over stunned by the brilliance in the eyes before him. The shyness he found there hardened him painfully, he bent to taste his addiction, and complete surrender was his gift. He let his hand slide down the length of Sirius’ body, moving to catch each gasp in his mouth. His lips hovered, brushing only lightly against his lover’s. He did not reach out his tongue, he only breathed the gasp back into his lover’s mouth. Sirius breathed it in, as if each breath Severus gave him was life-giving water. He pushed his hand under Sirius, gripping him tightly by the waist. His other hand maneuvered the dark man pushing him down into the bed. While his right hand pulled hips to press into his own, and he fed his own groan into Sirius’ waiting lips. He closed in then, letting his tongue slip in and glide slowly around, meeting Sirius’ in an intoxicating dance. Their bodies matched the workings of their mouth, and Severus’ hands gripped almost painfully the pliant flesh under him. 

Sirius was in another world, his own consciousness floating just outside of his reach. There was a purity within their movements, it sheltered his soul and ignited his body. Even in the darkest place, light exists. He had found the light of love within the darkness of Severus. Sensuous breaths passed between them, cloaking Sirius in a blanket of pleasure and fire. The tight grip on his tender waist brought his throbbing need against Severus. He needed the breath of lust Severus gave him, it fueled his own striking desire ramping it higher until he only knew a fever of passion. He let his mouth be plundered and followed every move of his dark prince’s tongue. There was nothing but heat and fire, stars and darkness…

Severus pulled back to view the sight of wet dark lips, splayed dark hair and dark grey eyes full of desire, love and submission…

“I want you to ride me…” Severus whispered. He rolled them over, and sank down into the bed. 

He wanted to watch as his tattooed lover slid down on to him… it was exquisite, how sexy Sirius could be. He was devilishly handsome, but in his own submission, he was a god. Sirius’ hard legs bent underneath his body astride Severus’ form. The Darker man held his breath as his most sensitive flesh was encased in pure fire. His breath was torn from his lungs in one painful blow and Sirius sank down fast. Their eyes locked and Severus placed one hand around the other man’s waist to guide him at first, while his other reached for his spot… just above the collarbone and stroked softly, his last mark was almost gone…

Sirius felt so much fire race through him as he positioned himself above Severus...Sliding down and letting himself be filled was so beautiful. The love shining out of his lovers dark eyes was enough. He moved fast, barely letting his body adjust to the depth...Severus was so deep inside of him he could swear he could taste his lover at the back of his throat… He groaned again as he lifted up…Each fall was pure delight, pure heaven and sin… the pleasure drove him to lean forward allowing his legs to push him to fall over and over again, striking his prostate at just the right angle to let his blood bleed fireworks...his vision went black when he felt Severus’ hands on his throat… he let his head fall back, giving over more access…. one thumb pressed hard, cutting the blood flow from one vein making him even more light headed… Then he was moved slightly and Severus was sitting up, both hands lifting his hips so he fell just as Severus thrust upwards… and the last thing he remembered was the sting of the bite that ended his last tender hold on his orgasm… His world shattered in a blissful beauty.

Severus drank in every muscle that moved with his lover over him. His body took immense pleasure from being buried so deep inside his mutt...He was a drowning man drinking the water as if it were air… his body was reveling in the heat clenching around him… his eyes feasted on the flesh in front of him as Sirius moved, the perfect throat so beautiful and calling to his darker nature… He reached and pressed hard, allowing the other hand to caress the flesh under it as it moved up and down over him… He was so close that he could not hold out much longer. He sat up, pulling Sirius into just the right position and he thrust up repeatedly, needing to bury his seed so deep that it branded his lover’s soul...Severus watched the fire in his lover’s eyes, saw how close he was… the tender flesh of neck marked by him… he meant only to sooth it with his tongue, but his next thrust was his last… and he bit down as he came deep inside Sirius…He felt the heat spread over his belly as his lover spent himself… He smiled as he accepted the limp form of Sirius as passion’s darkness overtook them both.

Harry did not understand where Severus might be, but as the resident teacher with fewest classes on Tuesday, he got stuck overseeing the fourth year’s potions class that morning… He did not know why the headmaster did not go find out where Severus had got off too. He figured that probably a meeting with Voldemort was taken place… but there had been nothing but idle disgusting dreams signaling that evil incarnate was asleep when he searched for his connection. 

Harry had each pair prepare the ingredients for the potion they were working on… they were in phase two of the Skele Gro potion. Evidently, Snape was now confident enough with his older classes to allow them to help provide for the nurse… He paused between each desk, allowing his cloak to billow with each pass… he paused briefly.

“Mr. Smith… Before you add the legs of the Scarab beetle, re-read the text again... make sure you prepared them correctly.” Harry instructed on student. The young man nodded his head and went back to the text.

It was during lunch that Severus finally showed himself… His face the same dark mask as Harry had always known him to have. That mask however cracked as he took a seat next to Harry.

Harry noted a look in those dark eyes he had rarely seen… contentment. He did not want to know… Thought he did know… he did not want to know.

“The Skele Gro is in the second stage… each of your students did an excellent job.” Harry offered, but when he saw Snape open his mouth, “I do not want to know anything about this morning.” Harry said firmly...

Severus obviously was not going to share the real events… he was merely going to make a mundane excuse, but it seems Mr. Potter already figured things out... If he were the blushing kind, he supposed he should have blushed...He just was not the blushing type...at least not above the waist… He almost choked on his own drink… where in the world had that bit of humor come from…Severus Snape was not a humorous man… His mutt was rubbing off… Damn… bad analogy.

From beside him he heard, “Think Dumbledore in yellow pyjamas…” Harry whispered.

Severus groaned at the image…

“Maybe you should take the rest of the week off…” Harry suggested.

“Nonsense.” Snape replied and went to finishing his meal.

“Evidently you need some time...I’m sure you won’t be missed...by your students…” Harry said with a grin.

Severus just looked at him and then gave him a small smile that almost nobody saw...Flitwick though tried to cover his coughing fit next to Harry and turned to face Professor Sinistra.

“You’re slipping… Your bat persona may be in jeopardy…” Harry whispered to the side.

“And whose fault is that… pup.” Severus whispered back… the urge to smile wider almost too much to control.

“You’re hanging around a certain mutt too much.” Harry replied.

“Can’t get rid of him. Kind of stuck on him at the moment… it’s the puppy eyes.” Severus replied, earning a chuckle from the boy-who-lived.

They both gave up trying to crack the other’s composure… Harry knew he would lose, Snape was just that good.

Harry met his seventh years with more work on the history of dementors. They were going over how dementors are created and how they spread. “So in a perfect world, one where there is only cleanliness and happiness, would we have dementors?” Harry asked.

Fred answered. “No since they spring like fungi from the depression and devastation in the world.”

“Correct.” Harry stated, “Now besides the patronus, what are other ways to defend yourself?”

He noted the blank looks across the room. Harry then started into the lecture over how animagus forms, and other spells or potions that affect emotions could protect a person against the Dementors.

“In an Animagus form, the Dementor will pass over a subject. Since they only use their senses to feel for emotions, and cannot see, an animagus form is ideal for those who can accomplish it, to reduce the effects of lengthy exposure to them. The mind of the ‘animal’ will confuse the Dementor into believing diminished mental capacity. The patronus is especially effective for two reasons, first is that it relies on a happy memory that produces a counter to the negative effects of the Dementor presence. The next reason is that it produces a warm light that counters the second effect of cold and darkness that the Dementor feeds off of. When you break down the negative effects of the Dementor, finding other spells or shields to use can become effective.” Harry explained. 

Quills were scribbling furiously across parchment trying to capture his words. Fred looked up at Harry and grinned, as he seemed to dot a few ‘I’s. They were given an assignment to find spells and shields that either blocked negative thoughts or produced positive thoughts. They would be practicing them at a later class for efficacy.

He watched them all leave, smiling as Fred and George regrouped from their separate tables. They left together, and Harry went to his office to deposit the papers he had received for grading…

When Harry left the classroom, he immediately became aware of muffled noises coming from an empty room down the hall. He really hoped nothing untoward was going on. He hated catching students breaking rules… That meant a detention... and time he had to spend away from more pleasurable pursuits. He smiled at that thought, it’s probably the same reason causing students surprise over Professor Snape’s reduction in issuing detentions. Why… Not the thoughts he needed right now…

Harry cast a revealing charm on the door in front of the empty classroom, needing to see if he should break up whatever was going on. Harry’s mouth dropped and he quickly cast the counter and walked away with a face red as a tomato. He had his suspicions about those two, but now it seemed karma wanted him to know it all… he could do without the vision of Fred behind George who was tangled in Angelina on the floor of the classroom… He had the inclination that the twins had been involved deeply, but now it would explain a lot… Angelina must not have recovered from losing Fred either… So many complications… As long as he stayed on course… the three of them would have a great chance...Though he would be talking to the twins next chance...Maybe impart for them not to use a classroom near his… His mind was in desperate need of cleansing.

Saturday came sooner than Harry had expected. The Order meeting was going to happen at Sirius’ place. Harry convinced Dumbledore to let Ron attend since most of the strategy was his. Draco decided to wait at home… Harry wondered how long it would take for him to be comfortable around people, but for now he would count it a blessing in disguise.

When he arrived, he heard Sirius in the hall trying to convince Severus to calm down. Harry caught the tail end of the conversation before they cut it off. 

“He needs to be set straight.” Severus tone was clipped.

“Remus meant well. Talk to him… just don’t hurt him. He is my friend...and he just can’t see past his condition to let Tonks in.” Sirius tried to persuade in his best soft voice.

“He had no right to what he said about us.” Severus shot back.

Harry walked in and both men quieted down.

“Am I interrupting?” Harry asked, pointedly looking between Snape and his godfather.

“No.” Severus all but whispered, though his eyes sparked with muted rage.

“Yeah right…I can help if you let me.” Harry said as he walked to the dining room in search of the rest… He would let that sink in. Snape did not need pushing, just an offer to consider, something he could make choices over.

Remus sat in the corner of the room, pensive and fidgety. Arthur and Molly were in the middle of the table, with Molly waving her wand to position the food all around. Albus sat at the head of the table, with Moody to his right. Kingsley was next to Molly and Tonks beside him. Severus and Sirius entered at that moment. Remus straightened in his chair, his dour expression curious when he observed Severus’ protective arm around Sirius. Severus guided them to the other side of the table close to Moody. Ron was waiting for Harry, who sat down and shook his head.

Dumbledore called the meeting to order and then turned to Harry. Harry stood and took the map that Ron and he worked over. He projected it so both sides of the table could see it.

“Severus, your part will be to inform that the change of guard will happen at 10pm on the dot. Stay away from the area, if you need to suggest you’re needed to watch Vincent. Remus and Moody, you will be the ones on guard, standing here and here.” He pointed to the side of the house, “Shak and Tonks will arrive at 10 to ‘relieve’ you. Severus, the weak point you need to offer to Voldemort is here. As best as we can we need the Death Eaters to enter here. I will already be on scene.” Harry looked to Moody, “Can you help with ensuring the neighborhood is asleep and protection charms are placed on the property?”

“Of course.” Moody responded.

“Great. If Voldemort arrives himself, I will make sure he is corralled into the house…” He looked back at Ron, “For front row seats. Keep your spells non-lethal, I do not know whom he will send. I need certain ones alive for the task ahead. I will direct you on scene as best as I can. This show will be just a demonstration to set up drawing Voldemort to the confrontation that is needed. Understand?” Harry finished.

He saw the nods.

“Do you need me somewhere?” Albus asked, eyebrows raised.

“No. Voldemort would expect that, and it will hinder the display.” He answered truthfully.

“I really think Harry, you might be inaccurate here.” Albus tried again.

“Sir, no disrespect… but He expects you to show up and protect them… your power will be what is on display… it was made clear, he needs to see mine.” Harry pressed

Albus ran his hand through his beard and sighed then nodded. Harry looked at Albus then back at Molly and Arthur.

“I have one request though.” Harry asked his voice quiet.

He looked at Ron then back at Albus, “Can Ron sit with Draco during this event?” He was not going to expound on everything. He knew Draco was comfortable with Ron, and he would feel better with the arrangement if someone were there just in case.

“If you wish, I see no hindrances.” Albus replied looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who just nodded.

They discussed other logistical details and then followed the meeting up with eating dinner. Everyone started to head out afterwards, Harry decidedly lingered. Tonks had seemed upset, sending worried glances towards Remus all night, but had left when Kingsley had. Remus had lingered hoping Severus would leave, but soon found out Severus was not leaving Sirius alone. It seemed that the simple peace of the night cracked in the sitting room before Remus went to grab the floo powder. Harry watched Remus shoot a glare at Sirius, and the rest was almost a blur…

Severus leapt to his feet and was reaching for Lupin. His slender fingers curled around the collar of Remus’ shirt, and Sirius’ hand shot out in a placating way.

Severus had Remus in the air and against the wall within mere moments. Harry stood back, stunned but prepared to interfere if needed, his hand on his wand.

“If you ever try to come between me and Sirius again, Lupin. I will find new ways for you to experience pain.” the dark voice was full of malevolence. No one could doubt the intent behind it, or that he meant it.

“I merely spoke the truth…” Remus tried to speak more but his throat was pressed cutting off the air for speech.

“I will not discuss my relationship with you… He is mine… I am his… Your pitiful self-destruction of your own relationship does not mean you have the right to destroy ours. IS THAT CLEAR?” Severus’ tone rose with each word until Remus cringed at the last.

The werewolf only nodded, he had not been this scared since he was bitten as a child. The dark eyes were full of loathing, yet held a tender spark when he spoke Sirius’ name. The wolf cringed, hoping Sirius would rescue him, but he was forced to nod his acquiescence to Severus. The man was terrifying.

“What happened?” Harry asked, all heads turned to see who spoke with a voice of pure authority. The tone and pitch was enticing, the undercurrent harsh. There was total silence, Severus looked at Harry, his eyes rotating between black rage and soft trepidation. Sirius looked like a lost puppy dog, his dove grey eyes pleading with Harry. Remus’ green eyes were wide with fear.

Severus took that moment to step away from Remus Lupin, his own anger still swirling inside him. He moved towards Harry who did not flinch or move. Severus stared at Harry, then whispered, “Look” and locked his eyes on Harry’s.

Harry pressed his wand to Severus’ forehead. The images of Sirius’ conversation with Remus played out in his head, as did the first part of the confrontation. Severus cut it off just before his confessions, but the utter devastation to Severus’ heart could not be denied. Harry stepped back. 

“Leave us.” Harry commanded, his eyes darkening to the point Severus looked away and put his body between Harry and Sirius. Severus dragged Sirius out of the room.

Harry moved over towards Remus… His gut clenching, his heart racing. Remus’ eyes were boring into him. He had to get Remus to see, to understand… He could see more now that he clearly opened his eyes to look. The man’s pale face had more lines from scarring than normal, his green eyes were dull not bright, rimmed by dark colored bags under them. The once neatly shaved face bore a haggard appearance and a stale odor of day old alcohol clung to the man.

“Shhh….” Harry reached out and placed a hand on Remus’ shoulder… 

“Your pain is unnecessary…” Harry whispered, his own grief welling up within him. His face was glowing with a soft white glow as the tears flowed down his face. He let them fall into his palm and pearls formed with each drop until there were five. They glowed brightly, lighting up both their faces. In the light of the pearls, Harry could see a younger looking Remus with fewer lines and less grey.

“Look at me…” Harry whispered, his power flowing over him like a sweet aroma, enticing and pure.

Remus was held captive by the dark endless pools in front of him, his power of speech had long since left him. 

“Open.” Harry’s words traveled to his brain and he opened his mouth on command. 

Harry placed each pearl one by one on his tongue.

“Swallow.”

He swallowed each glowing pearl separately. The first was the flavor of salty tears and an ash of emptiness… he was bombarded with Sirius’ eyes desolate and removed. The second filled him with ice, rancid anguish and stale brokenness… Severus’ pain radiated through him. The third filled him with cloying doubt, his heart beat hammering to leave him as regret crawled up his skin like an insect with many legs… His own feelings manifest. The fourth pearl was bittersweet sadness, sweet hope and piercing rejection… Tonks’ anguish flooded him. The final pearl was filled with the unquenchable thirst that was grief, followed by a slight sweetness of love...Harry’s green eyes floated for an instant, older but wrought with grief. Wisdom burst in his empty mind, a vision Tonks was offered to his mind. Rightness flowed into him, feelings of safety and hope realized. The clouds of his oppression were pushed away, clarity replaced uncertainty. Her eyes blazed before him, ever changing, ever bright. A smaller set of eyes replaced hers, and hope blossomed inside his chest. 

“Find her Remus… Do not allow your werewolf to win.” Harry’s words sank deep.

Remus felt his bones strengthen, his back straighten and his energy flood into him. He blinked for a moment, and was free of the Augur thrall, Harry was looking back at him with Lily’s eyes.

He reached out and hugged Harry, burying his face in the younger man’s shoulder as he let his own tears fall.

Harry sighed and accepted the embrace, another burden slipped almost unnoticed off the hero’s shoulders.

Both men departed for their own purposeful destinations. Harry bound for home and the arms of his own savior, and Remus towards a love he had always fought. Remus was the first to use the floo.

Harry reached for the floo, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the dark eyes of Severus. 

“I meant what I said to him, Harry. I won’t take it back.” Severus said the line of his mouth unmoving.

“It doesn’t matter now…” Harry said, and then held his gaze steady, “I don’t care if it were my mum, if anyone threatened Draco and I, I would not have been as gracious as you were.” Harry’s eyes cast themselves down. He moved away from the floo. He chose a seat close enough that it would take no time at all to floo home. Severus sat opposite him.

Harry’s eyes looked into Severus’.

“We both have a common thread.” Harry started, Severus blinked at him.

“One of our worst memories is also one of our best. For you it was when you killed your father. For me it was when I destroyed the Dark Lord’s followers and home.” Harry whispered.

“As in his manor?” Severus asked in awe.

“Look, Snape… look at my worst memory and tell me I am not a worse monster than who we are fighting...You… today…” Harry choked a bit on his emotions, swallowing them further down, “You only used words… I wish I could be that good.”

Harry held out his hands, and Severus clasped them. Harry took them on his painful journey… one he knew he could not share with Draco...but one he could never forget.

_ Severus felt the rage, it was consuming. Every part of his body felt the flames...He saw the manor, the people fall to ash at Harry’s feet… There was a slow disconnect of reason that was seeping out of Harry. His eyes had taken delight in the screams of pain, his mind was slipping away… and then anguish unlike any storm filled him to the point of cutting off his breathing. Fire was consuming everything, and soon Draco too… In the end, Draco’s love was the saving grace, but the ruin of the rage was everywhere. Floating ash, sulphuric fumes, and rubble surrounded them. _

Severus found himself sitting again, looking into deep emerald eyes full of self-loathing…

He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and slipped down to pull the larger man into a fatherly embrace. He let Harry’s guilt spill onto his shoulder, rubbing his hand back and forth over Harry’s back, trying to sooth the other man.

“Your emotions are your power, Harry… He can’t feel anything good, only hate. You have the balance of other emotions… compassion and love. No matter what happens, you are not Him.” Severus voice was like a soft lullaby soothing and refreshing. 

In the shadows, unseen was the figure of a woman, blood streaked face where tears fell. Sometimes the price for being chosen was high, she hated to see the remorse, but knew the man she had chosen was still strong. She let her mouth open to form an ‘o’. Her breath was beautiful, and cleansing, washing the room in a gentle peace. Her image faded.

Harry’s breathing became more regular and he rose up off the floor.

“Thank you… I just needed to tell someone.” Harry explained, the calm in the room seeping down to his bones.

“Anytime Harry...If you need me, I am here. And Sirius too...We will both be here, nobody is an island unto themselves…” Severus said standing.

They embraced one more time before Harry entered the floo and finally went home.

Sunday evening Harry stationed himself in the corner of the yard looking out onto the barely lit street of Privet drive. Part of him hoped Voldemort would come, and the other part hoped he did not. He was unsure if he could control himself from trying to end things tonight. Moody had arrived early in the day, and they had sealed the whole neighborhood, and put up barriers for Muggles not to come within 5 miles of the area. The current Muggles were all sleeping and protected with shield charms. Harry stood now, almost alone. Remus and Moody were at their appointed location. They only had a few minutes before everything came to a head. Severus could not get them any firm numbers, so Harry and Ron expected at least 10.

Harry saw everything unfold and braced himself… his ‘family’ was lounging watching TV in the house and he felt the Death Eater’s attack on the wards… Moody and Tonks were both fighting with the Lestrange brothers, and Remus had to deal with Dolohov. Shak made the motion to send off his patronus and the lynx leapt in the air and disappeared. Harry’s cue was soon. He stood back and waited. Yaxley and Travers apparated in and started working on Shak who was keeping up beautifully. The next crack brought Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. and a black flowing figure… Harry’s heart sped up…He felt the pull on his scar, Voldemort wanted him to know, to watch.

He allowed his form to apparate loudly just inches from the dueling wizards and stepped in to help, his shields and counters landed with precision…

Voldemort met his eyes, red meeting green as he raised his wand and brought the wards crashing down… His eyes darted towards the door… and Harry made the move to pursue. The house was immediately encased in a dark but transparent bubble and the front room walls were destroyed to reveal everything to all…

“Watch… Harry….” Voldemort’s eyes gleamed with triumph as he raised his wand to ‘kill’ one of the ‘Dursleys’.

The green spell left his wand, just as Harry’s hands came up, no wand but pure purple energy crackling with them.

The Death Eaters stopped to watch. Voldemort’s red eyes were twisted in hatred. Harry’s hands spread above his head and the fire spread out, slowly engulfing the house and creating a barrier, fully absorbing the dark bubble… Voldemort looked back at the ‘family’ which had turned back into their original forms of pumpkins on the couch… His rage built and his dark power swirled around him as he tried to fly out of the house only to be bounced back into the living room.

Harry knew it was time… He trusted the Order to watch the Death Eaters. He searched for his power, this time it was nothing more than Knowledge to be displayed… He wondered at that, but remembered that there was a certain amount of magnetism associated with his powers. He let the power flow out towards the house to keep Voldemort inside the bubble of his power… Harry reached with both hands and placed them on the edges of his barrier. Other powers flared and coursed through him, currents of each power flooded through his arms stretched across the barrier. Greens, reds, blues and pure white fires burst from his fingertips in a rainbow of display as they swirled around and melded with the barrier. His black eyes finally held their target, red eyes were close to the edge, and rage inside the monster was building since it was caged. The snake-like head swiveled from side to side, his hands hovered not quite touching the barrier. 

Voldemort was enraged, he seethed, his body rolled like angry waves with his hatred at this boy…. HOW DARE HE CAGE ME.? The power was undeniable… and even as hard as he tried to resist, he was drawn to the edges of the barrier… and his eyes caught the deep pools of death in front of him.

Images of his house in rubble flashed in his mind… the ash of his followers… The vision of Harry as the fire of retribution burned into his mind, branding itself there… the power he tasted was addicting… he wanted it… he would possess it… and Harry if he needed to… The fire tasted of death and raw magic… 

Harry released the snake-eyed man from his thrall and walked over to the transfixed Death Eaters…

His stare drew in all of them, they were caught and when he moved, they followed… His smile was dark...His hand swirled at his side and he whispered for the wind to carry his curse. The fog-like curse flowed through the air and filled the nostrils of both Lestrange brothers, Crabbe and Nott Sr. and Dolohov…They crumpled to the ground barely breathing. 

Harry stepped back further and the other three followed him almost as if a marionette was controlling them.

The Order members went to bind the Death Eaters on the ground.

“Leave them for their master.” Harry shouted, making each one jump and then back off slowly.

“Witness…” Harry called to all who could hear, his voice causing the clouds to roll in thunderous and black.

Voldemort could only watch, powerless and seething. Jealousy and greed consumed the Dark Lord, no one should have that kind of power but him. He smiled inwardly knowing Harry could not kill him, he would find a way to possess the power and obliterate Harry. This was the power he was looking for, the kind that will allow him to rule over wizards and muggles both. He would be a god to them all.

Harry discarded his shirt and shoes... and the rain started to pour, and he bent down drawing the Augur circle around him and this three companions.

The circle glowed an almost black hue, purple and red swirling within it.

“Yaxley step forward.” Harry’s voice commanded. 

The older man stepped forwards, his hard features were strained. He was fighting to control his actions, but found himself unable to. The need within him to respond to this man was undeniable. His face was stressed, his blond hair threatening to break it’s bindings under the onslaught of the storm he was now facing. Dread slipped over him, his heart thumping to a stuttering beat.

Even with his Augur eyes, dark and full of justice, Harry watched a familiar figure slowly settle just outside the circle. The long cloak of pale hair and hidden face made Death unmistakable. Harry shivered inside, he hated this part of who he had become. He felt the pressure of a pale hand on his shoulder, there was no comfort in Death’s touch, yet there was no fear. 

“Guilt not, for balance restored.” The words were a sensuous heat on Harry’s ear.

Harry raised his hand and pressed his thumb to the center of Yaxley’s forehead, he could feel the fire flow through him even as the man’s mind was opened to him. Everything was laid bare, every crime, every kill, and every lie. The truth was sickening to behold, visible to all who witnessed. Harry felt the hand on his shoulder barely move, and wisps of smoke started to rise from the ground. Faces forming in the smoke, until Yaxley was surrounded by a cacophony of their cries of betrayal and blame. His own pain-filled voice joined theirs. After several minutes, Death’s hand moved again and the faces melted into the darkness. Evil and hatred sprung up from the dark mark ready to meet Harry’s power, dark and rancorous. 

The hand on Harry’s shoulder shifted once more, strength poured into Harry. Ice surrounded his heart. Harry removed his thumb, and pointed at each arm, then at each foot of the man before him. 

Yaxley’s arms were drug out on each side, stretched wide, his legs parted firmly planting themselves a few feet apart. Harry’s pushed lightly on Yaxley's head and watched it fall back, mouth falling open… waiting.

Inside Harry was screaming, wanting to block this from himself. Yet he could feel the icy touch of Death upon him, and balance was screaming for blood.

Harry traced the judgment rune above Yaxley’s head and pointed his arm towards the rune. He paused only for a moment, needing to latch on to his bond with Draco for the anchor he needed. The purity flooded him immediately. He opened his mouth and let go. The fire roared to life from the ground, channeling through him, flooding his veins and finally flowing out of his mouth. The deep red of the fire flowed over his arm and then it hit the rune. Red blazing fire shot through the rune and filtered to a thin stream, flooding the man through his mouth, consuming the flesh, blood and bone from the inside out. There was no time to scream. Death’s hand squeezed his shoulder slightly as a deep satisfied sigh left the pale being behind him. Harry shivered.

“Travers…” Harry’s voice was commanding, “Come embrace your fate.”

The other man moved forward, his own movements were jerky, his grey hair bouncing in place. The man’s thin frame presented itself to Harry and he felt the same compulsion to perform an identical demonstration on Travers. The deeds were witnessed, victims rose to condemn and Death was again appeased. 

Harry’s insides protested greatly, knowing there was one more. The Augur in him did not waver, the man in him screamed to be released from the responsibility of appeasing Death and the will of balance. The hand of Death lifted then, taking with it the ice around Harry’s heart. 

“This one is not mine.” Death imparted before his figure faded into the darkness.

Harry’s internal struggle paused. His eyes black and endless saw no difference in the man that now stood before him and the others. His core settled, and judgment receded. The man before him was shaking, unable to move, small round brown eyes stared back at Harry.

Harry felt another power surface...relief flooded him, followed closely by regret. The power of judgment had retreated only to resurface and combine with mercy. Harry traced the two runes, Judgment on the left side of Goyle Sr.’s head and Mercy on the right. Each rune flared and pulsed waiting for the infusion of power, then Harry reached up and traced the rune for balance perfectly centered between the two.

Goyle was very afraid, he had slowly come out of a trance, or at least that is what it felt like. He was here facing a man he had never seen, his lord was watching with dark red eyes. He had the visage of his two companions as they were consumed by fire. His mouth was dry, his stomach knotted, but he hoped his end was just as quick. His knees trembled when he noted the difference in his treatment, was there to be more pain for him? When the man turned those black eyes on him once again, there was no red flame behind them as he had seen previously. There was a purity that he could not help looking into, and he fell forward into those eyes.

_ Goyle wandered around in darkness, seeing nothing. Flashes of memories flared before him. People he had cast the Cruciatus on under his lord’s orders. The pain he had inflicted on others, tore through his body, rending his joints and muscles until they spasmed uncontrollably. Anguish washed over him, the anguish of many whom his deeds had touched. The deaths he had witnessed played out before him, but there was no one to accuse him of the deed. Sorrow black and dusty coated him, his breath now a rasp in his throat. Then he saw it, the core of his magic rising. He reached for it, but could no longer touch it…  _

When Harry’s finger met the Judgment rune, Goyle’s body was touched by the balanced flame of judgment. The red fire flowed from Harry’s fingertips into the rune, and then drawn to the rune of balance, flowing to wash over the large form. Arms contorted, legs twisted, and the large face was screwed up in pain. Harry’s other hand then touched the rune of mercy and the blue flames leapt from the rune to the balance rune and met in a purple shower of magic and sparks. Goyle Sr. was completely encased in a bright glowing purple cone…

Harry reached with one hand inside the cone and placed his palm on the beefy chest in front of him. “Mors centro magica” As the sentence was pronounced, Harry turned his hand over, palm upright, and received the ball of grey light that floated from inside that chest into his hand. Harry pulled his hand slowly out of the cone, letting the fires of the edges consume the ball. Goyle screamed a cry of loss and grief… when the ball was completely consumed, everything when dark, and Goyle lay on the ground weeping.

Harry called for the rain once more, to wash away the death and the circle. The rain was a balm to his heated body, and a respite from the scenes he would never soon forget. His eyes now green turned towards the Order members.

“Take this one to a safe place, he has no magic left. He has been cleansed.” Harry instructed.

“Leave when I do, for the barrier will fall when I leave, Voldemort will start his search for my power.” Harry continued. 

Shacklebolt took hold of Goyle’s arm and apparated away. The last three looked to Harry who stood facing a seething Voldemort.

“You will never hurt me through my family!” Harry said a grim line set on his face.

“Ah… but I know another weakness… and I will use it when I can. This is not over… You will face me.” Voldemort spat defiant and arrogant.

Harry just stood there, his strength ever present, but his will was weak. “Now” he commanded the others as he turned on the spot and four loud cracks were heard down a darkened street.

The barrier fell and Voldemort stepped out casting the Cruciatus on his followers, who woke screaming.

“You fools… Go now… We have work to do.” Voldemort screeched his anger at the forefront. And then they all disapparated. 

One lone house stood blasted open for all to see, with three large pumpkins side by side on a rather pretty, floral sofa.


	26. Memory Lane and Valentine’s

Draco paced his home, anxiety creeping in.

“Calm down, he will be fine. It’s not even 9 o’clock yet.” Ron tried to say something soothing. He was sure it wasn’t working when Draco shot him an icy glare.

There was a small pop and Dobby appeared. 

“Master Draco, there is someone at the school who wants to see you.” The elf said, his mouth formed a thin line in his rather large face, “It is Master Lucius…”

Draco nodded to the elf, “Thank you Dobby.” the kindness in his tone made the elf smile at him. 

Ron looked at Draco, gauging the blond’s reaction.

“You don’t have to go, if you don’t want to. I’ll go if you want me to.” Ron stated drawing himself up to his full height, which still was not quite as tall as Draco.

Draco smiled weakly, he knew his parents were not a threat. He still cringed at seeing other people though. Ron was good company, it was not so hard with someone with him. Draco went to the floo, turned his silver eyes onto the red head. “Let’s go then.” he said as he held out his arm, which Ron took hold of.

Draco landed elegantly with very little ash condensing on his shoes, his companion though tried to lurch forward and take them both tumbling towards the floor… Draco straightened them both and they were dusted off. The two took seats at the opposite couch.

“Dobby.” Draco called out for the elf.

A pop and Dobby was there. 

“Please let my father know he can see me now. Please.” Draco requested.

Dobby bowed low and popped back out, worry for Master Draco creasing his brow.

Draco soon felt the wards herald his father at the door, and he granted entrance. He tightened his grip on the arm of the chair, but held his face firm… He would conquer this.

His whole body was starting to shake when the door was opened. He remained sitting as his father entered the room. Strange...Harry’s friend inspires peace and safety, yet his father, whom he would trust his life with does not. Even Dumbledore did not have this vicious an effect on him. Lucius walked elegantly into the sitting room and would have made to embrace his son, until he noted the shaking. He backed up slowly and sat on the other side. Ron moved to sit next to Draco, the calming influence was noted.

Draco sighed, Ron’s proximity seemed to help, he tried to look at his father, but tears stung his eyes. 

“I am happy to see you.” Lucius said, his voice carrying such care. He could see that his son was still hurting… everything in him wanted to reach out and hold him tight. 

Draco couldn’t even look up in that moment, he wanted his father’s comfort, and needed it even. But his mind and body was rebelling away from such comfort.

“I think it’s your mark.” Ron said, keen eyes full of knowledge.

Lucius gasped, he had not considered that the power imbedded in the mark could have any outside effect on others.

“I’m sorry…” Lucius apologized, “I know I don’t say it often, but I love you son. I will do what I can, and I will find a way to get rid of it once this is all over.”

Draco nodded, his whole body tense and strained at the proximity.

“I’m taking him home now.” Ron said, “I’m sorry, but it’s my job to watch him…”

Lucius thanked Ron, and left with a whispered goodbye to Draco.

Ron guided Draco to the floo and they both landed somewhat ungracefully on the other side.

In London, a large wooden door was pushed open and a short and stout man dressed in a pinstripe suit entered an office. The Minister of Magic looked up from his paperwork.

“Sir, you might need to look at the surveillance sphere for Privet Drive, the summer home for Harry Potter.” The short man said, holding out a round black sphere.

Fudge took the sphere and turned it over, “Greenwald, who else has seen this?”

“Only one Auror, Tendley, Sir. And myself.” Greenwald replied.

“Send for Auror Tendley, and be back in 20 minutes.” Fudge ordered.

The short balding man nodded before backing out of the office and turning to retrieve his co-worker.

The Minister turned the dark orb over in his hands… He pressed the side and let the entire scene unfold for him… The orb had started recording when the first magic was cast. He watched Harry going from house to house preparing for something. This did not sit well with the minister. He watched the fight unfold and the clear evidence of Voldemort staring him in the face. He wanted to throw the ball from him, until he watched Harry start performing magic he had never seen before… 

When the door opened with a loud shuffle of steps into his office, the Minister jumped and almost dropped the dark orb.

“Close the door.” Fudge instructed.

He waited until he was sure the Minister’s seal enacted on the door closing, and then went into the lecture about what they had seen. They were under strict orders to keep their mouths shut. The minister performed a loyalty charm to ensure their secrecy. After he sent them off, he mulled over the meaning of things. Mr. Potter it would seem had gained knowledge over magic that evidently Albus must have taught him… The old coot had to be hiding something, and now he would figure out how to gain that power. The public could not know that Voldemort was back… He needed to contain it as much as possible... He wasn’t sure if he could trust Amelia with the information, she had not proven as helpful as he would have liked, but since she had done nothing wrong, he could not remove her. He needed another informant, one he could trust. One Harry might trust. A student… Mr. Crabbe owed him a favor… perhaps…

Harry landed softly out in the backyard of the cottage. He collapsed onto the soft green grass, darkness cloaking his form as he curled into himself. It hurt, everything hurt, but it wasn’t his body. His mind felt torn, his heart was bleeding into his soul. He saved people, that’s who he was… He was the savior of the wizarding world...But right now, he was the monster. It was the eyes that haunted him, eyes that had once held life…

_ Harry stood in a clearing, the grass scorched and black under his bare feet. The trees in the distance had burn marks from their roots to the branches. Something had razed the area. He walked forward, no other way to turn. The darkness was oppressive, there was no light, yet he could see clearly. The closer to the edge of the clearing he got, the more clear the ground was for him to see. Several large mounds of scorched earth stood before him. Fear crept up his spine. The mounds started to melt away, the dirt blowing with the wind. Each mound revealed a corpse, each with skin of a deathly purple hue, eyes dark and wide open, black as pitch staring back at him. He could feel the accusations being hurled at him. Each time he felt accused a thin vine full of thorns lashed out to imbed itself into his legs pulling him down. Harry accepted the pain, and sank to his knees. The weight of his guilt ready to bury him with the accusing eyes. He was content to pay the price with his own blood. Let it drench the ground and feed the scorched earth. A dark mirror hovered over his head, and his green eyes turned red, his face lengthened and greyed, his reflection was his worst fear...He was the monster. _

_ In this darkness, this guilt ridden world of pain, many lights of immense brightness appeared. Groups of them forming around each corpse. Every now and then as the lights would move and Harry could make out faces. Many of them were unfamiliar to him. But there were two faces which he could never miss. Hovering over the accusing corpse of Peter Pettigrew, were the faces of Harry’s parents. Soon the entire clearing was filled with lights. They were shielding Harry from the eyes, from his guilt. Whispers began, quietly at first, then slowly the voices grew into a crescendo of thanks for Harry. The beauty of their voices were uplifting. Each one filled with such gratitude that Harry’s confining vines let go. He was still prostrate upon the ground, the guilt still a heavy burden.  _

Ron heard the crack of apparition from the room he had been staying in. He met Draco at the door to backyard. They saw something move then fall to the ground in the darkness, and Draco was running fast in one moment. Ron followed quickly behind.

Draco fell down next to Harry’s sweat covered prone body. He reached and rolled Harry over inspecting for wounds, but found none. One look into his lover’s eyes and he could see the anguish there. The guilt of taking a life was consuming Harry from the inside out. He saw the graves and the darkness, but he also saw the light. Hope drove Draco into action, he drew his wand and cast a lightening charm and picked Harry up in his arms.

They walked into the house, and Draco left Ron to fend for himself while he took care of Harry. He placed Harry carefully on the bed as he ran the water for a warm bath. When it was ready, he carefully disrobed both of them and carried Harry into the steaming bath.

He was soft in his touch, gently washing away the grime of dirt and the sweat of the fight. He pushed his love and acceptance through their bond, and finally wrapped Harry up in his arms letting the water surround them both.

_ Harry could feel the warmth of love surrounding him. There in the brightly lit clearing, he lay on the burned grass. Some of the faces started to move away from the groups, and came to surround him, swirling slowly, so he could see their faces. There was a beautiful woman with kind eyes, and a small little girl, so much like his little Lily...Their gratitude fell out of their mouths in beautiful notes, “Peace, you have brought us peace. Fear no longer has a home in evil.” _

_ Then with no other color than bright white, the purity of Lily and James’ faces could not be mistaken. Love so potent it could have taken his soul, surrounded him, infused with a presence he understood to be Draco… Lily and James’ eyes looked kindly down on him. A soft hand was placed gently on his shoulder, and She came to him then. The pieces that defined him were displayed before him. His parents, Draco, Gaia, Ron and Hermione, Severus and Sirius… All of them were a part of him. So intricately connected that Harry could see the threads of their lives so interwoven with his own that the strength of the threads were strong together. _

_ “The Dead cannot claim you, Harry. Let the multitude of victims crash their thanks upon the shore of the accusations of the dead.” Her voice lifted him, his breath slowly returned to normal. _

_ “I cannot promise you will not be required to take more lives…” Her voice was so full of care that Harry could not help but look away from the bright faces of his mother and father to look at her. _

_ Her form was small, a child. Her eyes blue as the ocean, with depths not yet explored. Her smile so reminded him of his little Lily. He ached all the more at that thought. Gaia’s hair was the color of ice on a glacier, white blue and it flowed in the wind just shy of wild.  _

_ “Ache for the innocent lost to the evil that resides in the body you must remove. Here you can see the spirits of those finally able to rest.” She gestured towards all the bright lights with faces surrounding them. Her tiny hand belied the strength she possessed as she helped him stand.  _

_ Harry glanced back only to find that his parent’s faces, along with other’s hand melted into the shield of souls. He felt more warmth around him, calling to him, begging for his return. _

The relief that flooded Draco when Harry began to stir was like a wave crashing through him. His arm shifted so not to be too tight.

“Welcome back.” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, smiling that the shivers he felt were because of him.

Harry sighed and leaned back into Draco’s hold. He let the scent of Draco fill his nose and sooth him.

“Sorry, it wasn’t pretty.” Harry stated.

“Did you think it would be?” Draco asked.

“Honestly? No… Even knowing that going into a fight that I will end up killing someone, makes me want to run. I don’t want to be me anymore… I just wish for … I don’t know.” Harry let his voice trail off, he really didn’t know.

Draco’s hands started a soothing massage over Harry’s thicker shoulder muscles. Each press received a grimace. 

“You have always been more, since you were born. But why does that mean you are not just Harry? People who embrace their abilities and talents are not embracing something more than who they are. They are who they are to encompass those abilities and talents. Just Harry includes the labels, and more… You are more than labels and abilities. You are Harry…” Draco whispered. Then dropped kisses on Harry’s shoulder.

“How do you always know what to say?” Harry asked, enjoying the feel of Draco’s fingers and kisses.

“I’m just awesome…” Draco said smugly…

“Why not end things tonight?” Draco asked softly.

“I wish I did...There is something about the task though. I feel there is more to learn about Voldemort… Like I am supposed to see something I did not the first time. I missed something the first time, and part of my task includes finding that out. It wouldn’t be enough to do everything now and stop what could happen. Part of this gift is to learn how to see things differently, not just make obvious changes. I would never have given mercy before, not to Umbridge or Mundungus… I don’t know…” Harry trailed off and groaned when Draco hit a particularly tender spot.

“So you think you will be assessed as an Augur on how you handle things not just an outcome?” Draco asked quietly.

“Yes. Merlin and Gaia expect a lot from me, but there is more than actions. They care about the how and the why, it’s like they are allowing me to grow into the power at my own pace. Yes I could have taken the snake out… but, I think there is something yet to come that I need to know and to face...Justice is not for Voldemort… it’s something else...” Harry said.

Draco inhaled sharply, “Do you think they will want you to reprieve him?”

Harry laughed, “Not likely, but I am not ruling anything out at this point.”

Harry’s voice became more sullen, “I took someone’s magic today. I did not know it was possible. Greg’s father… He will never cast again.”

Draco’s fingers stilled. How could he have lived without magic…? Pretty well if he had never known it, he supposed. But to have it, use it and have that part of you missing now…

“Greg may not care...He will still have his dad around. I am glad he wasn’t taken, but I wonder about his victims, he has been a Death Eater for a long time.” Draco said.

“Has Greg ever truly victimized anyone? Out of his own choice?” Harry asked.

“Not that I am aware of. Only the bullying by words that we have done, but nothing physical. He mainly just followed my lead.” Draco stated.

“They are much alike then.” Harry explained, “Goyle Sr., had no deaths to fault him. That I think is what weighed heavily in his favor. Death walked away and did not claim him.”

“Should I be surprised that you conversed with Death?” Draco asked cheekily.

“I did not, he spoke to me...you… are supposed to be blessed by him… your features are similar…” Harry explained.

“Ow… and did this paragon excite you…”Draco bit out the statement while trying to hide his impish smile… He was trying to bait his lover.

Harry snorted and turned, letting the water slosh around as he faced Draco… Capturing the most amazing silver eyes within his own gaze, sarcastic words hung on his lips unsaid. It was Draco who reduced the distance between their lips, and they both sighed into each other when the heat of their love consumed them. They moved perfectly against each other, fitting like puzzle pieces with one another. Their movements created a slow wave of water rippling from one end of the large tub to crash against the other. Harry’s arms wrapping his lover inside his cocoon of heat as Draco moved slowly over Harry. They allowed themselves the storm of their passion, taking them out of reality and cleansing their souls together in love.

The dark storm cloud that gathered over Malfoy manor was definitely a symbol of the mood that took over the Dark Lord. He had called in several of his followers that he considered at least marginally intelligent. 

He was still sitting on the cusp of irreversible anger. Many of his followers including the ever persistent Bella seemed to hang back in fear. He outlined the manifestations of powers each to only his most trusted of Death Eaters, the Lestranges and of course Malfoy would be included when he returned and Snape. The dark man was cunning and would be very useful when he wasn’t babysitting. He wanted every shred of information they could find. His rage was tested when a young Death Eater approached him without permission, seemingly not noticing the elder Death Eater’s actions. He hated being questioned by someone lowly, His eyes glowed even redder, his mouth watered for the sight of blood and his hand itched to release his rage… Marcus Flint became a rather delightful release for his darker emotions… the screams as the blood flowed soothed Voldemort, and when the light left the terror filled eyes, Voldemort smiled as his bare feet were warmed by the puddle below him. He left the mess for other’s to deal with.

Severus was surprised by the Ministry owl that arrived bearing a seal from the Minister’s office. The letter was addressed to Vincent. Snape was instantly suspicious, but had the boy come out and retrieve the letter and read it aloud. It was strange, being caretaker for this boy. There was no emotions attached to the job, and any original connection as head of house seemed to have been severed during the process. The boy did not act like a person with an Imperious curse, or even like an automaton. Severus could tell though, the fire behind the eyes had been extinguished completely. The boy ate, and seemed to talk as normal, but there really was no definiteness to the conversations. The speech was generalized and latched on to the flow of conversation so as to float unnoticed like a leaf water.

The boy’s voice read the letter aloud, it was merely an invitation to lunch the following Saturday afternoon, and that Mr.Crabbe would also be present. Snape chose for the boy, he was to reply in the affirmative, be accepting, accommodating and cordial during the whole lunch. He was also to remember everything and agree to anything. Vincent’s once fiery eyes were dull as the boy walked back to his chamber and shut the door.

Sirius entered the room as the boy had left, and watched his lover turn pensive. He wished he could ease the burdens and stress that fell heavily on those shoulders. Severus sensed him it seemed and looked up and focused totally on him. It still amazed him how this man, could love him, understand him so well to know that just the look was enough to melt him. His desire for Severus’ eyes on him had been an obsession, now it was an addiction.

Severus took a deep breath and the room had filled with that wild smell he associated with Sirius. His guess was spot on when he turned, the look in his lovers eyes went from concern to blazing in just a span of mere moments. Severus stood, not letting his eyes move from their target and walked slowly over to his handsome lover. He let their bodies radiate the heat they shared as he stood just millimeters away from his lover. His dark eyes drinking in the dove grey before him, and he moved one hand to bring the other man’s lips closer to his. There was no need because they were pulled together forcefully by their pure magnetism for each other. This need and desire overwhelmed so often that Severus was afraid to let go at times. Their lips were molten, heated and when opened a branding element to the soul was unleashed in their kiss.

A not so subtle knock resounded throughout Severus’ quarters… He let go, licking his lips trying not to curse whoever had decided to intrude. Severus composed himself, and went through to his office, closing the door to his rooms as he went.

The headmaster was waiting on the other side, his normal twinkle was gone and beside him was Remus Lupin.

“Severus, can we talk to you and Sirius. I think we need to let you know what happened tonight.” Albus said, measuring out his words carefully.

Severus nodded, and ushered them to his quarters and all four men sat down to go over the events of the evening. Severus sat next to Sirius, his arm snaked around the back of his lover’s shoulders, while he made sure Remus saw his claim. Remus discussed all that had transpired. Severus took it in and at times had to push down his awe and anger. Awe at how Harry had handled himself and anger at what Harry had to do. He knew from his last interaction that this would consume Harry. He looked over at Sirius and they both decided that one or both of them will have to talk to Harry soon.

Tuesday had quietness to it. Harry’s first half of the day had been spent assisting the High Inquisitor with some of her evaluations of the History of magic curriculum. Harry had suggested incorporating some re-enactments to allow for more empathy and to also help those who learn by doing more than reading. She brightened at the prospect, but still was at a loss of how to proceed with Professor Binns. Harry thought about that for a moment during their break for tea. 

“Can you look into the Bagshot family?” Harry asked.

Amelia looked surprised for a moment, “As in?”

“The author of A History of Magic, Bathilda Bagshot. I know that intelligence and passion on a subject run in the family… Maybe there is a daughter, niece, great grandchild or something who would have the skill, but younger vision that would be a good fit.” Harry suggested.

“It couldn’t hurt to look into it. Most witches and wizards these days do not seem to care much about History.” She said.

Harry nodded, “But muggles believe that if you do not pay enough attention to it, that history has a higher chance of repeating itself.”

As most statements go, this was truer for the wizarding world, she mused. They seem to have a cycle of dark wizards, wars and then some peace. It’s the causes behind the wars that seem to have a common thread. She would have to look into that further. What could the ministry do to possibly stop dark wizards before they caused damage?

At lunch Harry had brushed off Severus’ attempts to get him to talk. Near the end he was surprised to find a rather largish letter dropped onto his plate. The envelope was oversized and so was the letter and lettering when he opened it. The letter was at least four times the size of a normal letter. He smiled though, it was what he was waiting for… his grin seemed to spread invisibly, the radiant happiness was flowing off of him, unnoticed by him, but visible to the entire staff table. Those closest to Harry seemed like plants leaning in towards sunlight, and the rest were affected by the smiles on their own faces. Severus who liked to keep a morose face was particularly bothered by the control he had to exert to keep himself from smiling and failed to control how his body leaned.

“Potter!” Snape whispered under clenched teeth.

Harry turned and almost bashed his head into Snape's, which was oddly bent in his direction. He surveyed the table and almost laughed at the comical expressions on their faces. Harry tried to suppress his emotions… and for a minute thought he failed… but as if released on cue, everyone breathed a sigh and resumed their meals.

“Sorry…” Harry apologized as Snape sat back up straight, no longer forcing his expression so hard.

“What happened?” Severus asked genuinely surprised.

“Guess I was so happy, I must have shared somehow…” Harry said, his smile still evident.

“Over what?” Severus pressed.

“Heidegger accepted my invitation to speak… He will arrive on Thursday. So Thursday will have a Goblin in the morning and Troll speaker in the evening, and Friday will be Remus in the morning and Sanguini in the evening.” Harry said, his happiness threatening to burst again. 

Severus put a calming hand on Harry’s arm. Passion for teaching was great, and wonderful… Forcing your co-workers to share your happiness for work… Well there is no cause for that.

Harry had explained the details for that Thursday and Friday to his Seventh Years. He had originally wanted to merge classes so his elder classes, fifth through seventh would benefit from all the speakers he had lined up, and especially for Sanguine's speech and discussion. But instead he had decided to merge all the classes for each speaker so that all his classes would get the firsthand account benefits. Dumbledore had worked with the other teachers to postpone other classes during those times. They were going to use the Quidditch Pitch for the. Most of the seventh years seemed happy about the idea. Though a few still grumbled about not getting a real dementor for their own class. Harry did mention that Dementors could not speak… So they were not really worth inviting…

Harry pulled Fred and George aside after class. Each was grinning from ear to ear, and Harry groaned inwardly, he had to quash any ideas quickly.

“I cannot express how important these speeches are…” Harry said as he pinned each boy with his eyes, “No pranks please. When the guests have left, I will have no quarrel.”

Fred and George seemed to take his warning to heart, but he wasn’t stopping there.

“And find another classroom for your bedroom affairs…” He smiled as he watched both twins blush fully from head to toe, brighter red than their hair, “And I won’t say a word to Molly...unless there are any disruptions during my upcoming classes that even remotely hint towards Weasley Wheezes.”

Their fervent nods told Harry he had them… by the balls so to speak. He was content with that…

“Slytherin is rubbing off on you…” Fred said, “Or ...” George was stopped by Harry’s gaze.

“If it were not for Ron… I would have joined said house, then where would we be?” Harry offered with a wicked grin and showed their stunned faces out of the classroom.

Harry walked to the greenhouses after his last class, he wanted a bit of privacy and peace before he went to the staff meeting later that evening. He was walking down a row of beautiful greenery content to smell the earth as it grew. He reached over to one of the plants, and touched its leaves. A feeling of strength flowed into him, and more followed as he ran his hands over the leaves as he continued to walk. His connection to the earth made him feel wonderful, he belonged.

“Augur Potter.” A soft voice, once full of venom found him. 

Harry turned, knowing he would find Delores. He smiled at her as he did, taken by the change a person can effect if their personality changes. She would never really be beautiful by most standards, but she was softer now. Her hair was longer, less perfect. It softened her features until she actually looked warm and inviting. There was such a lack of pink and perfection about her that he was reminded a bit of Professor Sprout, but younger almost.*

“Delores, so nice to see you. How are you getting along?” Harry asked as politely as he could.

“Very well, I have never been happier… The garden, do you like it? I planted this entire row and it seems to be doing well.” She beamed at him. She was like a child begging for praise.

“Beautiful, the plants are well cared for and have a great strength.” He offered, watching her face light up with a smile.

“Thank you, Augur Potter…”

“Harry… Please…”

“I can’t...I’m sorry….I just could not disrespect you by calling you your given name. Forgive me.” She practically begged him.

“Alright, no need to apologize.” Harry reassured the woman. Evidently there was a formality to the Augur’s touch. He groaned inwardly. 

He parted amicably from Delores, leaving her smiling and happy. His walk to the main Castle was long, but welcome. He walked the familiar pathway, but stopped as he passed through the stone columns of the courtyard with the fountain. Visions, and memories seemed to flow into him… winter in his first year with Hedwig it was so peaceful, Sirius riding off during their third year… The twins departure… and then tears flowed as he turned to see where Lavender had lain as she was being desecrated by Fenrir… His rage flared… And Neville… The boy had been amazing. Still is… Harry smiled again...He reached to touch a column…

Voices coursed through his mind, crashing and crawling, chaos unfiltered. Images and faces, feelings and emotions, Harry felt as if his body were being pulled into the very structure he touched. He was floating, interconnected within the walls and rooms and he moved flowing through Hogwarts, until he found he was standing solidly on hard dirt. His body was whole, his robes intact, his wand with him and yet he saw nothing. The darkness was absolute. He focused and created his strongest lumos charm and nearly sat down on the dirt from the shock of it all. His eyes drank everything in, his mind read every rune, and every script available from wall to wall. Then his eyes met a statue and the eyes startled him, they looked so alive, yet they were set in stone, green eyes bored into him. He felt he was being measured, but in the end the feeling was gone as if it never had been. 

Harry looked around him for an exit, or window or door, and found none. There was so much magic from this room, he could feel it as he ran his hands along the walls, brushing the text that surrounded the room. Finally he managed to walk over to the statue and knelt down and read the English inscription 

_ Headmaster Gryffindor, First of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of four founders. _

Harry reached to touch the statue and again he was pulled through stone and passed through walls and floors...He was deposited, unceremoniously on the floor of the headmaster’s office with a loud thunk.

Harry for his part mainly was concerned with the pain now blossoming in his backside from the rather harsh landing. Albus on the other hand sat back with an amused smile playing at his lips.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your drop in, Mr. Potter? The staff meeting is not for another half-hour yet.” Blue eyes twinkled dangerously at Harry.

“Well… now you probably will tell me something else I don’t want to hear. Like I’m Gryffindor’s chosen heir or there is a Hogwarts task I must complete and become the champion for the school, or some nonsense…” Harry grumbled. Strange things happening to him usually mean a new addition to his identity. And he was bracing for impact.

“Your imagination is quite active my boy…” Albus laughed, “You obviously have something you need to tell me…”

Harry groaned… and sat down, feigning a headache by placing his arm over his eyes… he did not need any more twinkling. 

“I touched a column in the courtyard and got taken to a very dark room, filled with runes, English writing and other strange writing. In the middle was a statue of Gryffindor, stating he was the first headmaster. I thought none of the founders chose that title.” Harry expounded.

“Ahhh… He did not claim that title while his co-founders lived, but he was the longest surviving of all the founders. He took the title for only a few short years before he passed it on to the first ‘known’ headmaster.” Albus added.

Harry took that in, “And the room?”

“What did you read Harry? Surely you know where you went.” Albus prodded.

Harry looked at Albus, the man never just came out and said thing, only leading to conclusions…

“Each wall was inscribed by each of the founders, Godric's wall was written in English, Ravenclaw’s was in ancient runes, Slytherin’s was written in Parseltongue, and Hufflepuff’s was written by house elves in their language.” Harry said, watching Albus’ eye twinkle more and he groaned.

Albus saw the reluctance in Harry… He reached a hand over to the boy and patted his arm.

“Alright… you found the center of Hogwarts, the room where each of the founders centered their power to start the wards for the castle. Nothing big and life changing, my dear boy… the only significance, is now I know who can follow after me…” Albus said, a chuckle playing on his lips.

“Um… sir… Professor McGonagall would be fine, Professor Snape even… There are many other choices other than me…” Harry offered.

“I only said who could… not who will Harry. Others have been found compatible as well. You are a good choice, but not for years to come… There are more than a few years left in these old bones….” Albus said, laughing heartily, “Plus you are not the first staff member to have had such an interesting journey into my office…”

Harry relaxed… So… If he wanted, one day he could… but he did not have to… and others could choose instead of him. Harry almost exploded his joy once again… but stopped it before it slipped past his control.

“Just don’t get yourself cursed, sir…” Harry spoke, trying to be flippant, but the hurt in his voice did not seem to slip past that knowing look.

Albus stared at Harry for just a moment, and the slight passage of grief in those green eyes spoke volumes… He walked over and patted Harry’s shoulder.

“Don’t let the past burden you so, or the future in your case. You could possibly find use of a pensive of your own… they do help you know.” Albus advised.

Harry nodded before departing the office. He could look into that… maybe it could help.

Harry met up with the rest of the professors in the staff room, awaiting the meeting. Harry did not expect anything out of the ordinary, but then again he should have.

Albus stood behind the podium, and Madam Bones was also behind him.

“As you all know, Madam Bones, High Inquisitor for the Ministry, has so graciously devoted her time her to helping Hogwarts increase its standard of education. So far the changes have been most agreeable. Today she will discuss one potentially negative impact from her findings… Amelia…”Albus gestured towards the podium.

“Thank you Albus. I have heard much that the Ministry was concerned over. Personally I am rather pleased that most of the allegations have proven false and the student’s seem to be well in hand and are getting properly educated. One course though has been in glaring need of reform for decades…” She looked pointedly at Albus who only shrugged. “Professor Binns is not a valid entity to hold the position of History of Magic. The Ministry and the Board have both expressed the need for a replacement, though it has been most economical, the students are better served by someone who can relate to them and change with the current times. As such, I have found a suitable replacement, at the suggestion of one of your own staff, I would like to offer the application of Trina Bagshot, the great, great niece of Bathilda Bagshot. Her credentials are exceptional, and her brilliance is only outmatched by her Great Aunt.”

She sent copies of the application out to all the staff and Harry smiled, the qualifications were indeed brilliant. Harry made a motion for a question.

“Professor Potter?” She asked.

“All this is well and good, but how do you remove a ghost Professor?” He asked.

Many of the staff chuckled at this question, though not to say it wasn’t valid.

“As we all know, Professor Binns, simply died and kept going. It is my understanding he will continue… to endure…” Her expression was pinched, “So we will merely move the real classes to another room and let the elves take their naps in his classroom…” She explained.

Harry smile, he knew she was intelligent, but even that suggestion would not have passed his mind. The poor elves might actually learn something.

No decision was made then during the staff meeting, as the Board needed the Headmaster’s approval before it handed its final decision.

Harry felt exhausted, and rather tired as he left off sharing dinner with his co-workers to spend it in the company of one beautiful and sexy blond. Harry stopped by his office to enter Heidegger into his calendar for classes later in the week. Harry’s heart almost stopped when he saw the date. What kind of person was he to forget...Draco was his world… and it was time he showed him. Harry sent a quick note off to Draco that he would be an hour late for dinner, only an hour.

Wednesday morning brought with it sunshine and daisies… a lot of daisies...Happy flowers that Severus Snape stared at as his eyes opened for the first time that morning. Why were there happy daisies on his nightstand? And where was Sirius? He knew his first class was not until one on Wednesdays… Each professor had one day a week where they had a light class schedule, so as to assist in other areas as needed. But today, Severus was not needed and he had planned on staying in bed. A rather delicious smell though had him sitting up and starting to get moving. A glance at the mantle made him groan, it was seven thirty...but the smell was sweet and cloying and cinnamon was a favorite smell of his…

Sirius Black waited patiently, very patiently in fact, sending tendrils of the aroma from his cinnamon rolls off in the direction of the bedroom with his wand. The grunts reached his ears and he smiled… The Black bear had awoken… He quickly ensured that all of Severus’ favorites were in order and waited. Severus as impeccable as ever glided into the room, obviously drawn by the smell. He gracefully sat down, delicately took just one roll off the serving tray and began to cut it into small bite size pieces. He reached for his coffee and took a long draw.

“To what do I owe the honor of this meal, and I suppose the daisies…” Severus asked, keeping his voice pleasant, and working hard on keeping the annoyance of being awake from filtering in.

Sirius watched those black eyes rove over to his face, trying but failing to mask his grumpy nature. Sirius stood up and put a hand on Severus’ wrist when he tried to pick up a piece of food for himself with a fork. Sirius then shifted Severus, who said nothing, to sitting parallel with the table and slid into place on the darker man’s lap. Black eyes darted from his to the food and then back. Sirius let a slow smirk fill his face as he reached with his right hand and grasped a piece of cinnamon roll and placed it at the entrance of perfect lips. 

Severus parted his lips and was sensuously fed pieces of his favorite food, the cinnamon flavored butter dripping off Sirius’ fingers. He savored licking those fingers, digit by tender digit. His pants were tight and he knew his lover was fully aware as a responding hardness pressed against him. Sirius’ mouth joined in the fun, claiming his lips, licking some of the sweetness from them with the tip of his tongue. Severus’ body was raging, needing to be buried deep inside his lover. But Sirius had other plans it seemed.

“I want you to see and feel some memories...I need this with you… It is my Valentine’s gift to you… a part of me.” Sirius whispered, his breath hot on Severus’ sensitive lips. 

Severus reached and let one arm encircle his lover’s waist holding him close, and the other pressed their foreheads together and dropped it to hold on.

“Look at me.” Severus said softly, waiting for grey eyes to meet his own.

Sirius was afraid, but he trusted Severus. He wanted to share this with him, needed him to see the entirety of Sirius and just how deep Severus goes. He opened his eyes and fell into the deepest, darkest and safest eyes the world ever held. He pushed his mind to reveal the journey for his lover just the right way. And brilliantly enough Severus let it happen and unfold for him.

_ He was excited, he was finally going to Hogwarts, finally getting away from his family. He would prove them all wrong...He bumped into another boy, messy hair and hazel eyes turned on him quickly. _

_ “Hey!” James blasted out… _

_ “Sorry, I didn’t see you.” Sirius apologized.  _

_ “S’orright...I’m James… Potter… “James held out his hand. _

_ “Sirius.”  _

_ “Seriously?” James asked a hint of mischief in his eyes. _

_ Sirius laughed, “Seriously Sirius.” and took the proffered hand and shook it. _

_ “So what house are you going for?” James asked as they moved closer to board the train. _

_ “Anything but Slytherin…” He said. _

_ “Why?” _

_ Sirius smiled a sly grin… “Because that’s where me mum would want me...I want to spite her and my father…” _

_ James grinned and patted Sirius on the shoulder, “How about we both try for Gryffindor?” _

_ Sirius was about to speak but was completely cut to the core… he couldn’t breathe… he saw him, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He barely noted the redheaded girl next to the dark boy who seemed to have caught James’ eye. The dark boy looked up at the words James had uttered, eyes black as cole settled on James...Sirius was screaming inside his head. “LOOK AT ME!” _

_ “So you want to be a Gryffindork?” The cool voice spoke. It slithered up and down Sirius’ skin and called to a part of him that wanted to run to the boy. He couldn’t explain it, there was just so much of himself that wanted to be next to the dark boy. _

_ James had a tongue lashing that seemed short and to barely sting the dark boy’s armor… and then Sirius saw it… the way those dark eyes looked at the girl… with devotion. His heart broke, fell down to his feet like shattered glass. _

_ Sirius sat with his new friend, James clearly happy that Lily had been sorted with them. His eyes drifted to the dark boy, Severus… _

_ His heart broke more…”Slytherin!’ The hat had cried. _

_ James guffawed… and made a joke calling the boy ‘Snivellus’ _

_ Memory after memory, played out, every interaction, every time those eyes pierced his soul, branded him for Severus alone. Every argument, Sirius was screaming for Severus’ attention. ‘See Me… ‘And every time he left his heart that the feet of the darker man and walked away a more hollow man. _

_ The memory twisted some more… the boys were all trying their animagus form out… Sirius had been thinking about Severus when he finally transformed… A Black dog… He was proud, his love would forever be etched on him, through his magic. His friends thought it was funny, he was a Black and his animagus was a black dog… but he knew… Black eyes haunted him day and night… His only pleasure was seeing those eyes at night, alone in his bed… his fantasies played out ...Kneeling before Severus, in awe of the beautiful man. The sated completion and joy coursed through the memory of one of his teenage wanks. _

_ Girls were throwing themselves at him left and right… but he did not see them… He was apathetic at best. But he would pretend to pay attention when Severus walked by… hoping… yet not even a glare...Sirius was a drowning man. _

_ The putrid stench filled the memory, the cold fingers of fear itched up his back and he used his one happy memory, those eyes… and transformed as he huddled in the corner of his cell...They won’t take it from him… Those memories were MINE… and I am HIS… The coldness lingered for only a moment before passing away again and a sigh left him… until tomorrow, his memories were safe… _

_ His memories twisted once more and the ache in Sirius’ groin was so painful that his body wanted to fall, but he had a job to do… But he was distracted… by Severus… That wand was pushed hard into his throat… and he almost moaned from it in front of Severus, Remus, Peter, Harry, and the two other kids. He had to focus...but he wanted to take what was his….the words stung, they flayed his heart with every sharp edge… his heart lay again at the foot of the man he wanted.  _

_ He was in his dog form again, and inside him cracked when he saw Remus go after Severus… His Severus… and he ran hard and plowed into Remus…. He was in the air, and his last sight was of those dark eyes… Then he was running, and Harry was there, and the Dementors had finally found him… helpless ...They were going to take his memory from him… _

_ There was an agony, a pain that occurred every time thereafter he saw Severus… a pain that reminded him only that he was alive… but really it was for Harry now… He had ruined Severus and him forever… All those times he had lashed out in jealous pain…  _

Severus pulled out of Sirius’ mind. Severus was stunned at the journey he had just taken with Sirius. In some ways he had never really understood Sirius’ desire for him… But laid out for him was everything, Sirius had burned for him for so long… He would not let Sirius fall into that place again. He stared into dove grey eyes dripping with desire and love. He moved his hips, grinding up into his lover and captured the gasp with his mouth. His tongue swept in and fire took over. How could he deny pleasure to his lover…? Severus could not bear the clothing they had between them… it was all wrong… and then they were naked against each other… 

Sirius was still reeling from his journey, but the heat they created melted him until passion was all that he could focus on. He moved off of Severus’ lap, and knelt down below the dark man. His eyes begging for what he wanted. Potion stained fingers threaded through his hair, guiding him to what he wanted… He opened his mouth, and let the steel melt into him. Everything spicy was his again… Severus was his… He locked on to those black eyes with his own as he moved, letting his tongue slide over smooth firmness, and then delving in for a taste of salty nectar… Severus groaned and his hands started grasping….He opened his mouth wider and relaxed, giving over to the bliss of swallowing his addiction over and over. There was pain ever beautiful on his head where the hair was yanked helping him deliver the right rhythm… it was wonderful, his own cock was dripping, pleasure flooded his body as his lover’s breath was ragged and his name slipped off those lips. And then he felt himself yanked up… and his mouth was taken again as he was pushed backwards. His back felt the cool of the floor.

Severus loved watching Sirius take him in his mouth… nothing was sexier than those eyes full of pleasure and his mutt’s mouth full of him… He stroked in and out of Sirius’ volcanic mouth, that tongue driving him so close that his own voice dripped his lover’s name constantly. But he wanted more… and he would love his mutt as best as he could... and so he watched his lover fall onto floor gracefully when he pushed…. Splayed out before him was so much pale flesh, some covered in intricate tattoos that excited him even more… he moved and picked up Sirius’ legs and draped them over his shoulder…. He had learned one thing from those memories that drove to his core… He would never break Sirius’ heart if he could help it… 

“Please…” Sirius begged, needing to be filled and taken to ecstasy and back.

He was filled… in one stroke his eyes saw colors… and then Severus was leaning in and kissing him again… it was sweet and loving… gentle even… He was held, and kissed until he saw white, their bodies encased his member, and it was stroked and squeezed between them as Severus moved in him… and when Severus spoke to him, he melted…losing himself in his lover’s embrace.

Severus wanted tenderness, today… He leaned down and gathered Sirius in his arms, pulling their bodies close, as he stroke into the heated passage of his lover… He plundered the sweet mouth that offered such freedom… and he could not resist claiming that throat… it was one of his favorite spots… he suckled like a thirsty man trying to get the last drop of water. Sirius mewled his pleasure… He increased his speed, his release roaring through his bloodstream… “Cum for me Sirius…” He whispered as his own release flowed into his lover and the reciprocating response was beautiful as his lover arched under him, all his beautiful lines showcased just for him.

“Happy Valentine’s Severus…” Sirius said weakly…

“Mmm…” Severus replied as he grunted to get them up off the floor… and back to where they belonged… bed.

Harry was nervous… After his classes were done… he had gone to get Draco… Harry met Draco in their rooms with a smile on his face.

“Where are we going?” Draco inquired. There was barely contained excitement coursing through him. 

“You will see… but first you have to brave the Halls of Hogwarts with me. Up for it?” Harry looked at Draco, wanting to gauge his love’s reaction.

Draco tensed, but looked at him with a firm smile and nodded.

Harry walked them to the portrait hole to their rooms and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist.

“Let’s fly so we see as little of everyone as possible.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear absorbing the delicious shiver.

Harry turned them just slightly and then they were in the air, flowing high, close to the ceiling and then diving down for the main entrance hall, a few squeals of surprise met their ears. Harry ignored every noise and kept pushing his body to go faster and soon they were barely discernable, the trail of smoke now just a brief mist. Finally they were outside, the rush of cool air hit them like a lead balloon, slowing Harry’s speed. He wordlessly cast a warming charm for them both as he started his descent to the one spot he was sure would be perfect for tonight.

Their feet touched cold hard ground, and their breaths were like a warm fog in the cold air. Harry walked and surveyed the spot, it was just as he remembered. He was about to create a new happy memory here, and hopefully balance out the dark one. He stared out at the small pond and remembered… This was where Sirius almost died, and where he cast his patronus for the first time. He smiled when he remembered how he thought it was his dad, but it really was him… Even he got himself confused sometimes.

“Where are you?” Draco whispered the question as he wrapped his arms around Harry. He had seen the faraway look, hoping this place was not a bad memory.

Harry turned and captured silver eyes with his own. He bent his head to capture irresistible lips briefly...Soft and wonderful… 

“This is a place where tonight, I am going to show you how much you mean to me.” Harry offered breaking the kiss… He turned and cast a few wards, letting them bloom out from them to cover the entire clearing and the edges of the water on all sides. He then transfigured some of the ground into a beautiful blanket that looked soft and inviting. Then he cast a few warming charms to increase the temperature inside their bubble.

“Lay down.” Harry instructed.

Draco’s eyebrow went up, but he acquiesced and gracefully painted himself onto the blanket, letting his arms fall about his head.

Harry watched the display, clearly meant to tease, and smiled. He pulled what looked to be a parchment out of his robes and sat down next to Draco.

“Place your wand here and say your name.” Harry instructed pointing to the top left of the parchment.

Draco propped himself up and then did as he was bid, saying his name clearly. Wondering just what Harry was doing with a blank parchment.

When his name left his lips, the parchment glowed silver and an outline began to appear in the middle of it. The outline traced a circle around the paper and a large tree formed inside the circle, the branches extending out into an intricate pattern that laced around the entire circle until the patterns linked to the roots of the tree.

Harry tipped his wand to the bottom right corner and spoke his name. The silver glowed brighter and then darkened until the tree image was black.

Harry smiled then pulled a small packet from his robes and opened it… He let the dusting fall and cover the image in a dark red color. He whispered the incantation  _ termino vecto _ three times until the dusting settled into the black image, making it shine with a red hue.

Harry turned it over and then back examining it for cracks or holes, but found none. He was satisfied.

“This is a Travel inhibitor tattoo...” Harry explained, “It will not allow anyone to take you against your will anywhere. The only one that can travel with you without your explicit consent is me. I added that for emergencies only…” 

Draco’s eyes started to water at the implications… 

“How is that even possible?” Draco asked, his voice shaky with emotions.

“Acromantula blood ink and powder. With the anti-apparition wards, paired with the Acromantula blood, the charms extend to any type of travel, flying and flooing as well.” Harry explained.

“And how did you acquire such a rare ingredient?” Draco asked hesitantly.

“I spent an hour convincing one to donate yesterday…” Harry said.

Draco looked shocked.

“Aragog, Hagrid’s friend is an Acromantula. He was sick, and would have died later this year, but the price for the cure was a sample of his blood for use as ink and powder.” Harry tried to keep his tone even, he didn’t want Draco to know all the particulars just yet. It was part of his plan, and if things went well, everything would be in place for the spectacular display he had planned.

Draco laid back…shivered then looked back to Harry. “Where are you going to put it? And will it hurt?” He had never had a tattoo… and well he did not like the idea of pain.

Harry’s smile stole his breath. Brilliant green eyes held his captive as lips descended down to his own. He relaxed, and let the heat of the moment wash over him, worries melted away...The kiss was wonderful, sweet flavors caressed his tongue, and his mind spun as if he were on a dizzy spin. The flavors filling him as Harry’s licked the roof of his mouth, sank deeper, and he arched up needing contact against Harry, but none was given.

Harry pulled away smiling...Draco looked so sexy...he unbuttoned Draco’s blue button down shirt and pulled it out of dark trousers. He revealed so much pale flesh that he almost could not control his own want. He pulled down just a corner of Draco’s trousers revealing the perfect indent where abdomen met hips… He bent his head and blew on the sensitive flesh.

“Here…” Harry whispered...He closed his eyes and called forth the growth he needed, and the power from within… It flowed over him and into his mouth, when his tongue touched Draco’s skin, white hot heat struck the blond from the outside and seeped into his body… He cried out with pleasure. Harry let his mouth seal the area, coating it with his saliva, infused with the numbing mint from the earth and the power of comfort he had called. For Draco, there would only be pleasure in the application… Harry would have nothing less… Draco was breathing ragged, silver eyes dilated with pleasure, begging for more… Harry leaned back and let his wand trace the circle from the parchment onto Draco’s hip, heat filled the area, warm but not burning. He chanted the permanent ink charm and the image lifted off of the parchment and fitted itself into the circle on Draco’s hip… Harry bent down and sealed it onto the skin he loved so much with his mouth, bringing more groans from his lover.

Draco waited for some type of pain, but the kiss seemed to have filled him with pleasure, and then Harry’s mouth on him ignited so much more. He was writhing under Harry’s lapping tongue, the intensity made him see stars… and when Harry looked at him, he saw only the two of them locked together in passion. Watching Harry place the tattoo was agonizing, his body was heated, and craving pleasure… he groaned more when Harry used his mouth expertly on his sensitive flesh to seal the image to his skin… He felt the warmth and the spread of the magic through his body, and anchor to his magic and finally settle. He was needing so much more when Harry stopped he cried out… Harry’s calming hand stroked his hair and soothed him, letting his body settle to a slow burn.

Harry stood up and looked around… He would make this place perfect for them… He knelt at the edge of the icy lake and let his hands sink under the frosty depths into the earth under it. He closed his eyes and pushed his will into the earth, calling to his power as the son of the earth… He pushed his vision of what he saw and infused his magic with the heartbeat of the earth. 

Draco watched with hooded eyes as he sat up, watching his lover bend over and then magic happened. It was soft and beautiful. He could feel the magic of the earth surrounding them. A large pillar of rock rose from under the water and broke near the top, allowing steaming water to flow into a cascade down into the frigid water… steam rising instantly….a soft glow under the water started, and then steam rose from the entire pool. Bright green spring grass sprung up around them, followed by a dotting of flowers nestled among the grass… A buzzing noise caught his attention and he turned to see an entire swarm of fireflies… They rose higher and then spread out… Many of them getting caught in webbing that was invisible… But the effect was amazing, it was like stars scattered just for him. The steam flowed around and created a fog. The entire scene was serenity and magic. Harry lifted from his stance and walked over to him.

Harry watched Draco’s face, in the reclined position, pale hair fell about his lover. There would never be a sexier man, nor more breathtaking.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” Harry said, offering his hand to Draco.

“Ahhh… that explains it now… I had forgotten the days…” Draco said almost sheepishly.

Harry pulled the blond to him, and kissed him senseless. When he pulled back he stepped backwards just a bit, but did not let go of Draco’s hand. He whispered a quick spell and could not look away from the ethereal beauty of his lover nude. The soft glow around them seemed to highlight the perfect skin, and the shadows made Harry want to find each inch and cover his lover with his kisses. Draco smirked at Harry before letting go and walking gracefully into the pond. He walked until he was in the steamy water up to his waist… Harry watched mischief play over his lover’s face as a finger crooked at him.. Harry walked towards his Savior… 

Draco loved the feeling of the warm water against his skin… but he did not want to enjoy it alone… There were more pleasurable things to do… He smiled when Harry started towards him. He lowered himself into the water, and let his head fall back.

Draco’s head broke the top of the water, steam pouring off his head. Harry was mesmerized by the sight of pale skin gleaming with water drops and steam. Emerald fire blazed as his fingertips brushed water off of pink lips. The flesh catching against his skin, soft and perfect. There was nothing between them now but water and a fog of steam. His hands skimmed the curve of Draco’s shoulder, the slik of skin mixed with the warmth of the water brought an ache to his groin. He stepped closer in the water, eyes still holding silver orbs. The intensity of looking in the soul of love, made him feel like he was touching his eternity. The magic of passion drawing them so close that when they touched, their bodies melted against each other, every groove matching every plane. Lips touching in a gentle fragile way. Harry closed his eyes, tears forming at the pure beauty of it all. It was a slow sipping of lips, as he pulled one lip at a time into his mouth to ghost his tongue against. Each breath laced with addictive scents, pure Draco drugging his senses. Moist lips were tempting him for more as a soft moan escaped them. Harry tipped Draco’s head back and started their ascent towards passion. 

Draco was caught by an unseen force pulling inside him. Every cell in his body pulled him closer to Harry, his dark angel... He fell into those pools of emerald, Harry was the only thing that mattered. Soft strokes against his lips sent soft fingers of heat wrapping around his body. And then each stroke of Harry’s hands against him, warm and safe, nothing was more powerful in that moment. There was no stopping the need for closeness, the ever present compulsion to become one brought their heated bodies together… They fit, he was always amazed that every dip and curve of Harry was made for just him. He gave himself up to the slow burn of Harry’s lips. His breath was not his own, and Harry was given every moan…. His life and his breath was this mighty man, dark yet so gentle. He was brought up in the water, and he wrapped his legs around Harry… His was a total trust, he could not open his eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed him in their unbroken kiss. Harry’s hands made him feel so fragile, yet so exquisite…

Harry loved tasting Draco, his tongue and mouth were sweet and loving… He wanted Draco to be overwhelmed in his senses just like he was. He groaned as he lifted his lover against him, their bodies flowing together in harmony. Harry broke the kiss to whisper the spell to stretch Draco. His mouth watering as he took in the sight, Draco’s pale hair wet and wild flowing down his pale back. Pale flesh exposed as Draco let his head fall back, and Harry took advantage latching on to that spot just above the shoulders… He let his tongue trace the grooves of tendon and vein, his body growing harder from the vibrations of Draco’s hisses and mewling. Harry stroked his way to Draco’s ear…

_ Sweet lover...I can’t get enough of your taste… _

Draco shivered, delivering all sorts of delicious sensations throughout his body. Harry’s parseltongue burned from his ears to his cock… 

“Please…” Draco let the single word fall as another stroke of Harry’s tongue made it almost impossible to get air in his lungs.

When Harry entered him it was slow, and burning with pleasure. Heat surrounded them, passion inflamed them and love drove them on. Draco moved as best as he could in the heated water, using his legs to push out and pull himself back onto Harry matching his thrusts. He needed to be connected even more, wanting to crawl inside Harry and meld together with him… His lips searched for purchase against hard muscle, and then journeyed up a spicy neck, until he met willing lips once more. They kissed, breathed in each other’s soul, moved together like waves crashing. Draco felt as if they were steaming the water, his body so hot against Harry… 

Harry wanted to wait, loving the feel of Draco against him... the softness of Draco was perfection. The texture of Draco’s skin against his tongue brought more steely hardness to his member… The plea rolled over him like hot wax and he could not deny his lover. He raised Draco above him and then slid home, heaven surrounding him. Draco moved as he moved and the increased friction was explosive, but he held on wanting to let his lover fall apart in his arms. Then Draco’s mouth found him… He tried to hold his breath to stop his release… The rapture of Draco’s mouth on his was brilliant and perfect… Harry pushed harder into Draco, and they were in the frenzy of passion now. And like a volcano they erupted together, their screams of release were captured in each other’s mouth. Their moves calmed, the waves inside them turned to ripples and then a warm sated blanket fell over them. 

“I love you…” Harry whispered as he brought them to the shore…

“I know...And I love you.” Draco said, letting his eyes speak of his conviction.

They lay there, looking up at the lights displayed for them. Draco’s head resting on Harry’s chest, one pale leg in stark contrast wrapped around a darker one.

Far away from Hogwarts, in a small cottage in the middle of a forest in Yorkshire, Remus Lupin paced the living room. He hated waiting, and most of all he was disgusted with himself. He had lived his life trying to run away from what he was… 

He was a wanderer, guided only by beacons of light that were his friends. Over the years he had wavered, no one to help him find a home. He had let the loneliness become his company, and define him. Now he had rejected the one who would be his forever beacon, and could always bring him home.

For the first time, he felt he needed to really embrace it. He would no longer hide, no longer fear what other’s said. He was a werewolf, but he was most importantly Remus Lupin. A man with much to offer. He was an excellent teacher, great with charms and healing. He could duel very well… Harry had helped him, and now he awaited the one person he hoped he would not fail again.

The floo came to life and his breath caught. She was just as beautiful as ever. Her eyes were filled with hope and sorrow. His lungs clenched tight, and her eyes shone bright for him… She was his beacon, his light.

“Remus… you said we should talk. So?” She spoke and his body reacted as it always had.

“No… I said I have something I need to say.” Remus corrected, watching her eyebrows go up and her hair went from pink to dark brown a sign she was worried. He prayed for strength and wisdom… He could not let her go.

He let his green eyes stare into her currently bright blue ones. He took a deep breath and then let it out.

“I love you Nymphadora Tonks,” He saw hope and trepidation enter her eyes, “I have been wrong to keep you away, and to view myself with so little confidence.” 

He moved closer to her then, and then dropped to one knee.

“Marry me, with all my faults and failings?” Remus held out a small ring box that did not contain a very large diamond. It was a slender silver ring with an opal. The many colors swirled over its surface. He had chosen it because it reminded him of her beauty, ever changing but always beautiful. 

“Marry me and let us find out the answers to all my fears together. I promise you years of love, years of ups and down. But most of all I promise to stay, even when you try to push me away when you get tired of me, I will not leave.” Remus let the tears fall as he spoke.

Tonks couldn’t breathe. She expected to have a final rejection, an ultimatum or something...This was too much, tears fell helplessly from her eyes. The ache in her chest seemed to fix itself and she fell to her knees in front of Remus. She grabbed the man’s beloved face and started to kiss everywhere… His eyes, his lips, his nose, his scars… everything was beloved by her. When she met his lips finally, she held on with everything in her, afraid he would disappear in her arms.


	27. Goblins and Quills

_ The light was bright when he entered the clearing. Sunlight glowed like golden raindrops all around him. The birds and butterflies were more brilliantly arrayed in colors that hinted at a happier place. His feet were bare and the softness of the grass echoed across his toes. He was not sure why he was here this time. Harry walked around looking for her or the path he was to take, but found nothing. He stood taking in the scene, then closed his eyes to let his surroundings talk to him. He could feel her heart beat then. Through his feet and into his own body. The thumping rhythm was melodic and he was swaying with the steady beat. Butterflies surrounded him, and he could hear the whisper of their wings and on the breeze was their song… _

_ At first, he heard nothing but the beat of small wings, and then the song grew, the tone was quiet and sultry. High pitched, slow notes played around him, soothing him, and pulling him. He let one foot fall in front of the other, guided by the soft music of the butterflies. He could feel the warmth of the sun’s light against his skin, and the brightness of red he could see against his eyelids. The serenity of the moment was beautiful, until the wind blew cold and he shivered. Icy fingers barely grazed his face, but yet he knew not to open his eyes. Stone cold confidence settled over him like a shroud, those fingers tangling in his hair trying to make him break, instead he let a smooth smile spread over his face. _

_ “She waits for you on the Island, Earthson. If you pass this test of trust with me, she will reward you. Take my arm.” The voice of Death caressed his ears. _

_ Harry did not speak, but let his hand rise and fall gently on the coolness of the arm that appeared. He let his surroundings seep into him, creating an illusion of sight in his mind. He let the man lead him, every now and then a harsh sound, or a biting winter chill flowed over him. Harry did not flinch. He could not. He understood Death more than he should, and in many ways, Death was a constant companion for him. Though this was the first time he could actually paint a solid picture of Death. _

_ “Why are you more comfortable in my presence than those that have already passed?” The curiosity in Death’s voice was genuine. _

_ “Your kiss is almost as enticing as my lover’s. I have walked into your arms and found no pain. The freedom you offer is a rest I have often longed for. I fear you not, as the idea of you has been an invisible companion of mine for a very long time, though I seek you not.” Harry replied, honesty flowing off him. _

_ There was a peace between them, which was restored, no longer sounds made to disturb him or winds meant to affect him. They walked, and Harry trusted. Nothing left to do but trust, there was no wisdom in fear, no reward in trepidation and no blessing in hesitation. _

_ “We will meet again, Earthson.” Death spoke and there was silence, and darkness. _

_ Harry waited, unmoving, and unflinching. Soft warm fingers brushed his eyes and he was allowed to see. She stood before him with a smile so beautiful that rainbows danced in his eyes. Her eyes were like tourmaline, green and red mixed. Her hair was short grass atop her head, and her skin was like the soft brown of a mushroom. Her body was covered in a patchwork of autumn colored leaves clinging to every curve. He turned to see the Tree of Fate before him, tall and resplendent. She bent down to pluck a pod off the ground near a root crevice and held out her hand for his. Harry let his hands fall into hers and she turned them over, and placed four seeds from the pod into his open palms. Two she moved to his left palm, and the others to his right. She closed his fingers around the seeds and then kissed each closed fist.  _

_ Harry felt the burn as each seed melted into him, but he did not whimper. Her breath was cool and soothing when she opened his hands and blew on them. No marks were left to show. _

_ “Look at me Harry.” She instructed, with a smile in her voice. _

_ Harry’s green eyes met her swirling tourmaline ones.  _

_ “You have within you the power to create your loved ones with the one you love. The added bonus is twins, when the time is right. There will be no need for potions, or ceremonies… All will happen as planned.” Her words infused with him.  _

_ Harry was filled with so much joy, bursting was not an option… but overflowing to others was. _

Thursday was going to be a full day. Harry groaned when he woke up… So much to prepare for. The blond in his arms pulled him down for a kiss….If only he could live for such a kiss and never leave… Harry smiled then when he remembered where he had been. He stared down into silver eyes and in that moment the future may have unknowns, but here with Draco, he would have everything… including his children. He swooped down to plunder more deeply before letting go, hoping his own joy was shared between them.

“Do you want to come with me today?” Harry asked his husband, as he was getting ready. Griphook was going to be speaking to the students today, all other classes had been canceled for today and tomorrow for these events.

Draco got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry, stopping the darker man from buttoning his shirt.

“I will attend with Ron.” Draco stated, it was a way for him to show support for Harry.

Harry turned in Draco’s arms and caressed a pale cheek. 

“You don’t have to if you're not comfortable.” 

“I know, I think Ron hit on one of the issues… The dark mark causes me more anxiety when I am around, but there should be no problems… Ron and Severus are not that great of friends so that makes the possibility of close contact non-existent.” Draco surmised.

Harry smiled, “I’ll explain it to him, that way we avoid any chances. Reach for me if you need anything…”

Draco knew that their bond would help, especially in close proximity. With Ron, he was relaxed, and he needed to try to be among crowds again. He nodded and pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before going off to dress for the day.

Harry greeted Griphook at the Headmaster’s office. He had the tray of rare fungi ready with a mug of black coffee. They sat down to eat before going over the particulars of the event. Griphook was pleasantly surprised that Harry seemed versed enough to offer his fare. 

“Mr. Potter, I suppose there are parts of our history you want subdued during my speech.” Griphook narrowed his eyes, waiting for instructions.

“Griphook, there are no restrictions. If you want to expound on the mistakes of the wizarding world for the past millennia, you are welcome to. My students are learning the history of all the various beings, their culture, their beliefs, and where the wizarding world has failed them. They are also learning about the types of magic used by each being, and if possible any strengths and weaknesses since originally it was to be a defense class. Though in your case, there should not be a defense needed since Goblins stay out of wizarding wars for the most part.” Harry explained. He reached inside his cloak and pulled a long box from his cloak. He placed it on the table before Griphook, then wandlessly enlarging it to its intended size.

Albus watched, wondering why Harry chose not to use his wand.

Harry looked at the Goblin who watched him with curious but cautious eyes.

“I understand the offense that Goblins have about wizards not sharing wand lore, and while you are here, out of solidarity, I will not use my wand so there is no advantage. As promised, I have here a blade made of Goblin Silver that I hope you will find most interesting. I am happy to return it to a Goblin so that it can be where it truly belongs.” Harry opened the lid of the box revealing a short scimitar looking weapon with a brass handle and a long sharp silver blade.

“I have it on good authority that this was owned by one Urg the unclean. It was used during some of the Goblin rebellions. I found it off a trader in Sweden. I am happy to return it to the Goblins.” Harry handed the sword gently to Griphook who eyed it suspiciously.

Griphook took the blade, ran his long fingers over the blade carefully, feeling for the hum of Goblin magic. It was there, running deep, and strong… This man, so different from what he had expected. Harry Potter treated him like an equal not an underling like so many wizards. No wizard would have ever asked a Goblin to speak and teach witches and wizards. There was something he wasn’t seeing just yet, and there was something that this wizard was not saying just yet. And when he looked back at the man with messy black hair, a man who by all accounts was a mere boy only a few years ago...The eyes flashed black and then back to emerald, a fire of challenge roared to life within those eyes.

Harry felt like he was being inspected. Goblins, Griphook especially were wary of wizards. He was expecting that. Griphook seemed pleased with the blade. He was not about to offer up the Sword of Gryffindor… He found a suitable replacement. Griphook was a bloodthirsty goblin from what he remembered. Though he would not cater to that. But he met the query from the goblin with his own form of fierceness. He let his eyes slip for only a brief moment. He hoped it was enough of a display for the goblin to decide to participate willingly and honestly with knowledge that will benefit all...

Griphook sat back, putting one of the fungi into his mouth. Mr. Potter had taste. He also had power, not just a wizards power either… A current similar to the blade ran through the wizard… and when he let his own magic seek, there were other currents he was sure connected this wizard to every magical race. Only one type of wizard could hold the  _ Tekovnata Edinstvo*, _ a son of the Earth…

Griphook stood up and inclined his head, Harry’s challenge was won. 

“Well, Mr. Potter, off we go… let’s get these student’s informed.” Griphook rasped out.

Albus was all smiles, Harry was definitely a real emissary, though he did not know just what passed between them. He followed Harry and the Goblin out of his office and down towards the Quidditch pitch… He could not wait to see what the goblin would present… this was a rare event for the school and the wizarding world.

Draco Malfoy was unsure that this would go over well. Ron and Hermione had met him in their rooms. Each stood on either side of the blond. He waited for his usual visceral reaction to people to rear its ugly head, but with these two, there was none of that. So they proceeded down the halls. Draco had made it as far as the walkway toward the pitch before he needed a break, as they were swarmed by a group of student’s, some staring at him and some just looked the other way and then they were gone. He moved to a group of bushes that allowed him some privacy as he got his breathing under control. Ron was there giving him a reassuring arm and Hermione was of course a paragon of comfort by wrapping him up in a hug that almost squeezed his breath away. He could do this… He walked towards the pitch, and nowhere was Severus, so he breathed easier… and the section they had reserved for him was sparser than any other was. Fewer students sat in their box, many were friends of Harry’s and Greg, Pansy and Blaise were there as well. Neville and Luna seemed to give off a safe feeling, similar to Ron… Draco felt at ease almost sitting there, Luna behind him, Neville in front and Ron and Hermione flanking him. Blaise and Pansy sat next to Luna, and Greg was next to Neville… It was an odd sort, the houses mingling.

The noise in the stadium was chaotic and loud when Harry walked out to the middle of the pitch. The platform was available and ready, it had several chairs on it so they would all be comfortable. Amelia Bones stood on one side, and each of the heads of house also had a place on the platform. Harry’s eyes darted to Draco and saw that the distance between Snape and Draco was good so far. Harry introduced Griphook to each head of house, and to Amelia. Albus took the head chair and Harry stood in the center to introduce the goblin. He cast a wandless Amplifying charm on his voice.

“Thank you all for coming…” Harry waited for the noise to die down, “I am sure you are aware that this originally started as a Defense class event, but since all our students deserve to hear from each of our honored guests, we included everyone. I will appreciate if you all show each speaker the respect they deserve…. and with that, please help me welcome our speaker for the Goblins, Griphook.”

A loud applause met the Goblin’s ears and he was in shock…. not only that this wizard had said such things, but that the entire school seemed to accept it. He pushed his condemnations down for now and if Mr. Potter wanted his students to know about goblins, he would do his best. He breathed in deep and started.

Griphook dove into the culture and history of the Goblins. He included the wizarding laws that have been contested by the goblins about the use of wands by other magical beings. He emphasized that the ability of wandless magic is accomplished by wizards as well as magical beings, but the use of the wand allows magic to be extended and focused. The pitch was silent as he detailed the rebellions and why they occurred, and how they were stopped. 

Griphook then took an hour to expound on the courtesies that goblins extend one another. Touching any valuable item owned by a goblin is the highest form of disrespect. He stated the reasons goblins did not share the secret of their magic, one of the reasons is that a complete understanding of their language was imperative to learning. As such, only a handful of wizards ever attempted to learn Gobbledegook. 

The final hour was covered by displays of magic and compared with the wandless magic of Professor Potter. They took turns showing levitation magic, transfiguration, water charms and fire. The pinnacle of the event was when Griphook conjured what looked like fireworks with the snap of his fingers...

A thunderous applause filled the entire arena. Griphook bowed and turned towards the wizards behind him. Harry rushed forth to shake his hand, which took Griphook by surprise, most wizards chose not to touch a goblin at all costs. 

Harry made this a moment. He called on his will to stop time around him… His power flared out to capture every student, and every professor in a pause of the moment. There were only three who were present for this moment. Draco watched as everyone around him stood stock-still. His grey eyes briefly met the green of Harry’s who smiled back at him just a bit. Griphook was staring at this wizard, so much power was released in that moment. He did not let go of Harry’s hand for fear he too would be frozen.

Harry looked down at the goblin. He sought deep within the wide slanted eyes, there was so much cunning and intelligence.

“I need you to know my purpose. When I finish with my task, I want to bring a new age for magical beings… Balance is the purpose of this Augur. I plan to bring the goblins into a more balanced relationship with wizards, elves, giants, werewolves, vampires and the rest. We have lived side-by-side but separated by our own insecurities for too long. Will you speak for me with your people?” Harry was clear yet kind. There was no hint of an order in it, nothing but compelling words.

Griphook thought on that, the status of an Augur usually did not extend to the lower beings. Harry Potter was a most unusual wizard. He raised his free hand, letting all of his long fingers part. 

“Place your hand on mine.” Griphook instructed.

Harry did not hesitate. His hand was almost the same size, his palm wider, but the goblin’s fingers were still longer. He did not look away from the dark yellow of the goblin’s eyes.

_ “Slusne se**” _ Griphook whispered between them.

There was a warmth between their hands, a yellow glow that ran down Harry’s arm. Harry felt Draco’s presence in their bond, he shared the gift, not caring if Griphook knew or cared.

Griphook watched as his gift of speech was granted, and then to his amazement, he saw it flow along a beautiful thread that floated away from Harry Potter. He turned his head to follow, and met the steel grey eyes of another man he would have not known, but for the face… Draco Malfoy… He turned back to see the sweet look that passed over Harry’s face before it turned back to him with a fire of challenge. He had heard the rumors of a friendship between the two, but this seemed so much more… He let his hand fall…

“Can you understand my words?” Griphook asked addressing the wizard in front of him.

Harry smiled and nodded that he did.

“You have now the power to learn more of goblins than any other wizard. Our language is yours to hear. As you are son of the Earth, your request is granted. I am honored you would think so highly of us.” Griphook stated.

Harry shook his head for a moment, “There is no reason to feel honored to be seen for what you are. Equals with those around you. It will be my council as long as my task succeeds. Though I will impart one warning for all your kind, I know the depth of jealousy you have for the sword of Gryffindor. Learn to accept that its fate lies not in the hands of goblins or wizards. The power of the sword is only granted to those who are worthy, and that is decided by magic alone. No blood needs to be spilled because of it.” Harry looked harder into Griphook’s eyes, letting the image of the bloodbath in Gringotts show in his eyes, with the last focusing on the goblin holding the sword.

With knowledge imparted, and the request accepted, Harry brought his will back to him and time started over again. He turned to Madam Bones to introduce Griphook.

“Madam Bones, Griphook… An intelligent goblin beyond measure, Madam… I hope the ministry will soon understand, those whose backs they are riding on, will not always hold them up without proper tending.” Harry stated, hoping his words sink in…

Madam Bones bent down to shake the goblin’s hand.

“I promise within my power, I will ensure we look at our relations closely for any way to ensure mutual respect.” Her voice intoned respect, her eyes spoke of a mission. Harry was well please.

Griphook had declined to luncheon with the rest of the school and had left for his post at Gringotts. Though he had arrived with a preconception and a grumpy disposition, he had left with great hope for the future. They had a bridge to something… he was not sure where it would lead, but he knew Mr. Potter would be that bridge. Something great was coming to the wizarding world, a change was on the horizon.

Harry for his own sanity was not particularly happy with where lunch would take him. Hermione, good to her word, had indeed set him up with an interview with the one and only Rita Skeeter. Harry made his way towards his rooms where Draco had retreated to after the first speech. He needed to be a bit grounded before meeting the one witch that always set his teeth on edge.

Harry walked into the room only to be hit with the emotions of his lover as he entered. There was such anxiousness that he quickly moved around the rooms in search of his lover. Draco was in the bathroom heaving. Harry moved quickly to sooth the blond. He hated seeing Draco in any type of pain.

He let his hand rub softly on Draco’s back, his beautiful hair was already being held back by some magical spell.

“Here we go…Oh Harry…” Hermione’s voice filled the room as she entered a cool cloth in her hand, with a silver potion vial.

Harry did not mean to bristle, or get all-protective, but his hand reached to sniff the vial before Draco could wrap his hand around it. The aroma filled his nose, mint with bergamot and crushed moonstone… anti-nausea…

He pulled Draco to him, and spread the cloth over the pale forehead down the side of Draco’s face and over pale lips. His entire focus was on Draco, Hermione was lost on him. He sat on the edge of the bath, cradling his world. The cool cloth was all he had to sooth, he let his breath flow over Draco, and a cooling breeze flowed softly around the room. Draco’s eyes were closed as he accepted Harry’s touch. Their souls fed each other, racing along their bond. Harry took the vial, and poured it in his own mouth, letting some of the ingredients register within him, ensuring its safety. He lowered his mouth to Draco’s lips and pressed softly. Draco’s lips parted and Harry let the potion flow slowly, as he massaged his lover’s head. After the last drop was gone, Harry let his breath flow. His breath was cleansing, flowing and cool into Draco, and filling his lover’s lungs with such purity. Harry’s hand buried itself deep within the silk of Draco’s locks, while the other tenderly stroked one pale cheek. He buried his face into Draco’s hair and neck and drenched his senses with the honey and lemon scent that calmed him.

Hermione watched the tender display from the doorway, it broke her heart. Each aching move Harry made showed the depth of feelings. How can one not be touched by the display of true love? She turned away to give them privacy.

Draco felt like his insides were burning with each heave… His anxiety attack happened in full force once he left the pitch, he did not know that Professor Snape was within inches of him, but his stomach did. Ron and Hermione had practically carried him back to his rooms. And that is how he found himself facing the porcelain god. Hermione had put a charm on his hair and left to find something to calm his nerves. 

Then like a breath of fresh air, Harry was there… Harry’s touch settled him, the coolness was exquisite. Love flowed through their bond, and he closed his eyes, settled in the strong arms of Harry. He loved the tender touches, and then when Harry’s lips met his own all was well. The potion flowed sweetly, he would take even the foulest potion if Harry gave it to him this way, his body warmed. His lungs were filled with an air so pure only Harry could have given it. He brought Harry’s face back to his after only a moment away… He let his eyes speak his love before bringing Harry’s lips down to his in a real kiss… A kiss that left his body bereft of air and coolness… He was filled with their never-ending fire of passion. He let his fingers hold tight in inky black hair… He kissed with abandon, his need for Harry so overwhelming… He needed this, the air in his lungs burned to be replaced with Harry’s breath… his addiction to this man so complete he would fall away without his other half to hold him to this earth.

Harry gave in to the call of his lover, he let himself go filling up Draco with all of himself… Draco was his own balm to his dying soul. He drank Draco’s passion and let the love fill him, searing his being. Draco possessed every part of him, all he had to do was ask and Harry would give him anything of himself. His body begged for more than a kiss that left him feeling feverish, but duty calls even in the midst of heaven. He raised his head, reluctantly parting lips, leaving such an ache inside.

“I need to go...Stay home, I can’t bear to see you like this.” Harry whispered against perfect lips.

“Stay…” Draco all but begged, his eyes pleading.

Harry wanted to stay, to kiss away every fear, every anxious thought from his lover’s mind.

“I’ll return as quickly as I can… I want to stay with you always…” Harry whispered letting his hand slide through silky hair.

Draco’s hands found themselves wound tightly in Harry’s collar. Then Harry had an idea… insane, but an idea nonetheless. His excitement was such that he kissed Draco again and in just a few moments, they were moaning and breathless.

Silver shined up in wonder at the spark in those green eyes...Harry cradled him against that broad chest, so safe and warm. He let his head fall to lay against his angel’s shoulder, curious as to what Harry had imagined.

Harry put Draco down carefully on the couch, and reached out his hand only to have the book fly to him. Hermione’s ‘eep’ was high pitched as the book zoomed past her surprised face. Harry sat next to Draco, opposite Ron and Hermione. It was as if his focus could not be touched by anything, the firm line of his mouth set hard as he opened the book.

“Look away…”Draco reminded them quickly just as Harry’s eyes went dark.

Harry was searching… He needed something to allow him to take Draco with him, or to send someone in his place. Something that could allow him to fulfil his duties and his desires at the same time. His hand let the pages flow under him, one by one the air felt congealed inside his lungs as he felt his hope dwindle for a solution… but then his hand fell flat on a page it was filled with images of the earth and moon merging.

The words filled his mind, the light was blinding for those who could see.

The light of wisdom blossomed off the page, Draco alone of those near Harry, was immune to the brightness, protected by his bond. Harry’s voice flowed like honey over Draco’s skin as the words were spoken with such a sensual tone.

_ The earth and the moon become one, letting the earth radiate the light from within. Bound within a space of hallowed ground, the moon can rest and with great need be bound in thought to the earth. Love be the guide, the bridge, and the salvation for pain. _

Harry’s hand left the pages of the Book, reached for Draco even as he was drawing his power closer to him. The blond fell into Harry’s arms, the solace he offered beckoned to his love. Their eyes never closed even as their foreheads met, their hands proffered to one another. Harry’s mouth opened and a soft pink light flowed around them, and arcing between their palms. In Harry’s black eyes, Draco saw himself, sheltered in the arms of his lover. He gave his breath up to Harry...and let the light take him.

Harry felt the love coursing through his body, the electricity seared him, but when it flowed out of him, it was soft. His love was relentless, flowing into his bonded, enticing and entreating… He wanted Draco with him this day… one with him… to walk where no one had walked freely in ages… his hallowed ground… 

_ He met Draco there at the wall of his mind, letting his mind create a place of beauty for his beloved, a healing place… Where he could hold on to him… and protect him. In the deepest corner of his mind, behind his great wall, he made a comfortable room, filled with serene paintings and a large bed. This is where he brought his beloved, and wrapped him up in his arms. _

Harry’s eyes returned to normal, and he looked over to his friends who were blinking back at him, obviously affected. He took Draco’s body and flooed them back to their home. Placed it on their bed. He warded the bed first with every known spell and ward and unknown spells he could use. He then did the same to the bedroom. When he returned to his rooms, Hermione was still looking anxious.

“He is resting, thank you both for caring enough to accompany him today.” Harry said. He knew Hermione was fretting over what happened, and probably wondering what she could have done differently. 

“Harry, he did great...Until we left...They did something to him that ties him to the Dark Mark.” Ron stated, “It gets worse each time he comes close.”

Harry pondered that for a minute, he would have to find out what that link was. But for now, he could feel Draco’s essence inside himself. He knew Draco was aware with him, he could hold him and do his duty… And his savior could hold him when he needed it as well… Visiting the Harpy of Rita Skeeter was not on his list of relaxing things to do. 

_ “I wonder… Can you do your husbandly ‘duty’ in here with me, while you are doing your ‘duty’ by that reporter?”  _

Draco’s arrogant and playful voice filled Harry making him grin, and his friends look at him like he had lost his mind...

_ “Be nice…” Harry pleaded with his lover. _

It was strange sharing his consciousness with Draco, but for now it will have to work.

Harry walked into the empty classroom with Hermione and looked around. They would conduct the interview here, but he would be comfortable. 

Harry raised his wand and let his magic swirl around him. He felt it, cloaking him, allowing him to feel what he wanted. He transfigured sconces to give off an incandescent glow, added a warm fire in the dilapidated fireplace, and vanished all the empty desks. He conjured chairs, comfortable ones, high back ones with heavy cushions. They were a silver brocade, Harry rolled his eyes as Draco’s image flooded him and he found his spell work melding with his lover’s vision. He added a silver and blue rug on to the stone floor and a soft cherry coffee table that would give an added division to the room for himself.

Harry sat on his side of the room and Hermione choose an out of the way chair near the door. Harry from a second though transfigured a piece of firewood into a quill…. He charmed it with a truth spell and an anti-misinterpretation charm…Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

“One of your inventions, An Honest Quill.” Harry stated, “You decided that things like the ‘Quick Quotes’ often introduced untruths, it was a hit after the war, though it did not find wide use at the ministry, except during interrogations.” The smile he gave her was brilliant.

“And how am I supposed to invent it now?” She huffed with her arms crossed, swearing Harry was a cheat under her breath lovingly.

“I just conjured a quill… nothing more… you can still figure it out when you want.” Harry winked at her.

The door burst open and the waft of a sickening patchouli perfume filled the air, making Harry want to choke. The woman was dressed in a gold skirt suit, her blonde hair being held up by two red pencils and her glasses were glinting under the light of the sconces. Her photographer stood behind her about to take a picture.

Harry raised his hand quickly and made several sweeping gestures and the photographer coughed then blinked rapidly. The lens of the camera went black and the man started to turn around, even as Rita squealed and tried to call him.

“Bozo will not be joining us per the request set out in the invitation.” Harry said, the witch eyed him with obvious curiosity.

“Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, and you are?” She inquired as she extended her pale hand to Harry.

Hermione rose and shut the door before returning to her seat.

Harry took her hand and led her to one of the high back chairs.

“Why Rita, I’m surprised that you don’t recognize the boy who has eyes that ‘glisten with the ghosts of my past.’” Harry stated waiting for the realization to sink in.

Her eyes were wide and then moved to the usual place people looked to verify his identity, his scar. 

“I promised you an exclusive interview to refute the articles about lies.” Harry started, then watched as the witch extracted her Quick Quotes Quill...He called to it wandlessly and it sailed into his hand. He placed it gently beside him and extended the Honest Quill to her.

“Please, use mine, it will be far more accurate.” Harry’s voice seemed to make the reporter stiffen, but there was no room for disobliging. 

She took the proffered Quill and set it up to write automatically.

“So let’s start with why you believe that You-know-who is back.” She went right into the interview, the news everyone wanted to know.

Harry detailed the night in the graveyard, he expounded on who the teacher was, how they got into the school, and how he was entered into the tournament. He then went into detail about the ritual used to bring back Voldemort. 

In his mind, his memory was playing out as he spoke, he let the feelings wash over him, and the sights and smells were very real. It wasn’t until he felt Draco’s fear, that he muted the memories, and stroked his love, calming him. He had forgotten that Draco had not been there.

Rita’s eyes widened many times, but she did not interrupt. She waited patiently for Harry to finish, and he did, leaving out the wand connection especially. He only noted that he managed to run and get back through the port key.

“How is it you have changed so much and are now teaching at Hogwarts?” She asked hoping for more explanations.

Harry held up his hand and the quill stopped writing.

“I will extend an invitation for a second interview after the next Solstice, and provide you with an exclusive you do not want to miss, if you stay on topic.” Harry offered, seeing that her interest was piqued.

He looked at Hermione, and wondered if he should tell Rita something further.

Rita looked over her notes, and then back at Harry. “I am not sure the Prophet will print this, Fudge is extremely controlling these days.” 

Hermione stood and opened the door, and Luna Lovegood walked in as if on cue, but Harry knew that while the interview was going on, Hermione had contacted Luna via their Defense club coin. They had briefly discussed the logistics a few days ago.

“Rita…”Luna greeted in her breathy voice, “My father would love to have your work in our paper soon. Oi, Harry lovely to see you. You are right to keep your own council.” Then her blue eyes pierced past him, and he knew she knew who was with him. He just shared a smile with her, and then she was turning back to Rita. He would let them sort out the particulars, he wanted out.


	28. Triumphs and Trolls

Harry walked the halls, which were quiet since most students were in the great hall for lunch. He could feel Draco’s calmness surrounding him.  _ Show me more...I want to see Hogwarts as you saw her. I want to know what events made you who you are. _

Harry was not sure that was such a good idea. His nightmares were not things he wanted to share with his love, Draco was fragile.  _ I am NOT fragile. Just unnerved by people.  _ Harry laughed out loud at this. Draco had better prepare for a journey like nothing he had ever known.

Harry let himself go, and fly, they would start from the beginning. He landed at the imposing gate with just enough of the view of the castle from the grounds. The high turrets and towers looming over the landscape.

_ The darkness enclosed them, the feeling of being small and insignificant overwhelmed Harry as he peered up at the large structures. Then he was surrounded by a sea of people that knew more about him than he knew of himself. He felt lost, he did not know who he was, or his parents or about this magical world he had been thrown into. Everything seemed like a dream, a miracle, and a rescue from his previous life. He was eager to know, eager to please. His only friend standing there, his lifeline to this world of miracles.  _

_ In the Great Hall, so full of more people than Harry had been used to, he felt swallowed, and small. They all were expecting something when his name was called, but why? He had his battle with the sorting hat, he had his fears crawling over him and hope that blossomed inside his tiny body when people cheered for him, but was it really for him or for his scar. _

_ He spent his evening staring out open windows, the freedom was amazing, but the oppressive expectations were looming, he could feel them. Every eye on him and every move he made. _

_ The Quidditch pitch was his liberation, on his broom he was free and nothing could touch him. He felt a kinship with his broom, and it felt like they were friends. His hands knew where to hold the wood, his body just felt right. He let the broom help him, letting his instincts guide him, and letting the broom move with him.  _

Harry had begun to wander the halls and up towards the third floor. He found the one room that used to hold all he held dear in his youth. He opened the old wooden door and peered inside, the patch of dust in the corner was the only evidence that something had once stood there.

_ Harry reached to touch the mirror, hoping that he would finally feel the faces beneath the glass. Longing and aching touched him more acutely with every visit. He would sit and stare deep into his mother’s smiling eyes, hoping for a crumb of her voice. Just once he would give about anything to see her and hear her. _

_ The memory changed to the watching the faces of his parents in the mirror, flames surrounding him, but he still only had eyes for them. The babbling Professor and the whispering Dark Lord could not reach him, only the eyes of those he longed to meet were what he focused on. The pain was severe in his chest when they disappeared at the whim of a monster. Harry stopped caring, stopped hoping in that moment. His bravery was not real, he had really given up and just let the disturbing events unfold, as his professor turned to ash and he was possessed ever briefly by Voldemort. Harry felt Draco’s arms around him then, soft and warm. _

Harry moved away then, taking them down the hall, towards the stair cases.  _ You don’t have to keep going... _ Harry knew he did, sometimes the best medicine is to let it go. Harry walked down several stairs to the first floor. He felt Draco shiver in his mind. Harry spoke the words and they descended into the chamber.

_ The memory of young Tom Riddle looking at him, spelling out ‘I AM VOLDEMORT’ began, the fear inside Harry leap up a notch and then it was all adrenaline as the Basilisk slithered out. Then he was running and every fear seemed to leak out of him, with only adrenaline and the push to move on fueling him. He was small and he was fast, and then he had a sword. The pride he felt at being able to pull the sword and wield it was immeasurable. Through the sweat, the grime and the fear…Harry struck hard, trusting in the sword to do the damage it needed. His pain was pushed away as he faced the almost solid Tom. He accepted his fate willingly, but only would let go once he had accomplished his goal… and the diary bleeding in front of him, Tom splintering to pieces, then Harry was ready to embrace death. But death never came, only the tears of a phoenix. _

Harry flew them out of the chamber, and onto the school grounds, next to an enormous tree.

_ He was flying again, but with the pain of a thousand shards flying at him, the leaves whipped him everywhere they could reach. Finally he was tumbling down a hard passage. Standing in the room with the man he thought had betrayed his parents, grief and fury radiated through him. Seeing another of his parent’s friends clapping the betrayer on the back stung more. He was screaming inside, crying if he could. At first he though Snape was the savior, and then he needed to know the truth. It was clawing at him, tearing his precious hope to shreds. A visceral reaction to seeing Peter Pettigrew exploded and he wanted nothing more than to strangle the man...his god father… this was his new life… he wanted a home and to be loved. _

_ They all stood, the joy was luminescent around Harry, until the Howl broke the air. Once again Harry found himself fighting for his life, and now the life of his godfather. He gave himself up again to the tempting care of death as he laid down in a bed of Dementors. His own hope for a family seeping away into the maw of the Dementors mouth. A smile filled him in the possibility of the rest he would find in the arms of Death. _

_ The memory changed then to Harry watching himself and his godfather being tormented by such a scene and the pure fury and hope burst through him as his patronus charged the area. _

_ “Was that where we...” Draco’s voice wavered in his head.  _

_ “Yes” Harry supplied.  _

_ “How did you…” _

_ “Time turner” _

_ “Oh”  _

Harry smiled to himself, he waited until he got to the Great Hall which was emptying as the students left to take care of things before the next event. Harry stood in the corner and smiled. This should be fun.

_ Harry sat on a covered chair, watching the dancers pass him by. His own date was flounced beside him, clearly discontent with her lot. Harry’s own feelings were neither good nor bad, but he felt just a whisper of intrigue as he watched a slender blond figure twirl a dark haired girl across the room. He only wished he could be that graceful. Graceful in a fight as well as in dance… _

_ The memory flickered forward, uncontrolled by Harry. They slipped into a melancholy, the darkness and sickness that pervaded the students as they stood in front of Professor Snape and the Carrows. Harry stood proud as he confronted them all, his own fear repressed, and then he was running searching and staring at a pile of discarded rubbish.  _

_ There was no fear when he faced Draco, only resignation. The truth spilled from his lips. _

_ “Why didn’t you tell your Aunt who I was?” Harry demanded, knowing there would be no answer. Draco could not offer one either. _

_ The fires raged, hotter than anything else, the dragon pursued with a vengeance everything. Harry was flying, but his gut was clenched tight looking for what he had lost… He swooped down to grab Draco and did not think hard about any implications. His own mission was first and always focus. The rubble that surrounded him tugged at his heart, events flowed past as a blur until he walked into the clearing and waited for the arms of Death to take him. _

Harry fought against himself for only a moment, Draco could see, there was nothing he could do to stop the flood. He felt the terror in Draco when the last of his memory cleared.

_ “What happened…?”  _

_ “I cannot say… but you can guess.” _

_ “....” _

_ Harry found his way inside his mind, and reached out to Draco, and held onto the blond. _

_ “No matter what you think you saw, I will never leave you alone. Remember what I said about one more time will you have to see me in a way you would not like?” _

_ Draco nodded. _

_ “It will happen in a similar fashion. Trust me to not leave you.” _

_ Draco touched his face, fingertips flowing over tanned skin. He closed his eyes and let his head rest. _

_ “Whatever it takes, I will trust you.” _

_ Harry held on as tight as he could and let his mind come back to himself. _

Harry moved past most of the empty tables and up to the head table. Only Severus remained, but there was no reaction to Draco’s consciousness… Must be a physical connection.

_ “Obviously!” _

Harry sighed. He sat down for a quick lunch before he would go to meet Heidegger.

“Severus, do you think you can look into something for me?” Harry asked quietly, even though most of the staff had gone.

The darker man turned to him, and waited.

“It seems that the mark is affecting Draco negatively since his attack, I would like to know if you have any idea why or what spell, or potion had been used on him.” Harry asked. He might as well be as forthcoming as possible, it would only help. Hermione would also be looking if he knew her, so he was sure between the three of them they would have an answer.

_ Four… I can read to... _

Harry smiled at Draco’s input, earning him a strange look from Severus. The look changed quickly and then there was caution tinting black eyes.

“What have you done? Your eyes are not your own for brief moments, and it’s not Augur either.” Severus pointed out. Clearly worried. There was almost a duality to Harry that he had never seen before. At times there was almost a haughtiness reminiscent of Draco that graced his features… and he had walked with more grace than usual into the hall.

Harry sighed, “He is with me today.” Harry pointed to his head. As if to prove a point Draco moved him out of the way and looked at Severus who nearly dropped his fork when green eyes instantly melted into silver.

“I will see what I can find. Usually there are no survivors, so this is a unique case. You may have to go hunt Draco’s memories, Harry. It may be the only way. Expect Vincent to contact you after the weekend is over.” Severus imparted.

“Why?” Harry queried.

“How about we all discuss this after dinner, with drinks. So that we are all on the same page.” Severus offered, looking around with a brief but cursory glance. 

Harry nodded. There was a commotion from the atrium of the Great Hall, and Harry stood to address, the screams he could hear from students.

Harry rushed out through the doors only to beam at Heidegger, who stood several feet tall, trying not to squash any students, or break any part of the castle.

Harry called for calm and dispersed the students. Harry took in the sight, a much better view than he remembered from his first year.

_ And that would be? _

_ “Later.” _

The Troll towered almost three feet taller than Harry, his skin was a light plum color, and his clothing was tailored crudely, but still well made cotton and leather. His feet were clad in heavy leather boots, his eyes were a dark navy and his hair was similar to Hagrid’s, bushy and only slightly kept. His hands were a workman’s hands, smooth in places and calloused in others. Harry beamed up at him with a huge smile.

“Heddiger. Welcome to Hogwarts.”

“Everyone is small. No squashing.” Heddiger replied opening his mouth in what was supposed to be a smile, but just looked like a dog with rotten teeth about to growl...

“Good. No squashing, I’ll take you outside and we can talk. OK?” Harry offered, motioning towards the entrance doors.

It was a strange procession, large giant like feet trying to land softly and not crush people or things, and a slightly smaller Harry Potter walking out towards the grounds. Harry’s stature in this case was an asset, he was much closer in size to Heddiger than any other student or teacher, so that made him seem almost equal in the eyes of the river troll.

Harry and Heddiger walked towards the pitch, but they did not go all the way to the stadium. Harry stopped halfway there and nodded towards an indent in the forest line just off the path. Harry stooped low and placed his hands on the ground and pushed his will, forcing hard rock from the earth upwards and when it broke the surface it was flat, hard and grey.

Harry sat opposite the large boulder and gestured for Heddiger to take a seat. He summoned a bag he had squirreled away for his friend. He handed it to Heddiger. The troll opened it and smiled his ragged smile once again and pulled out a large silver fish.

“You mentioned catfish were your favorite. I found a man that had a lake swarming with them. I figured you could use a snack before you faced an audience of wizards.” Harry said, “Thank you for coming, I am so very pleased.”

Heddiger’s navy eyes shined down on Harry.

“I am happy to help. Not even our own kind wants to know of the guilds. They just ship off their gifted and then move on.” Heddiger said, and then gingerly ate each catfish in a very well-mannered way for a troll. He placed one in his mouth, and chewed with a look of contentment in his eyes.

“Well we want to know all about you, and your guilds, the gifted and the un-gifted. As I said in my letter, you're speaking to my defense class. As our guest, you can choose your topics and tell us everything you wish. I hope for some information my students can use in defense as well if you are comfortable with that.” Harry explained.

Heddiger nodded, swallowed his last piece, looked around then pulled the branch of the nearest leafy tree towards him. He used the leaves to wipe his mouth, making Harry try to hide his smile as a few fell to the ground thoroughly abused.

“Well it won’t be hard, all the ungifted are able to be controlled easily if you know the language, and their favorite food. The gifted are much harder, since we understand better than the others. But our society is not as aggressive as the ungifted.” Heddiger looked Harry over a couple of times. “You’re big for a wizard.”

Harry laughed, “I had help, Gaia let the waters of fate heal me, and it seems growing was a part of that.” 

_ Should you have told him that? _

_ I feel its right, my connection to the earth seems to connect me to the other beings as well. _

_ Trolls are not considered beings to the Ministry. _

_ I know, but they should be. _

Harry felt Draco withdraw a bit, but the love and smile that always comforted him was there.

“You are a son of the Great Mother?” Heddiger asked, awe filling his rather large voice.

“If that is what you call her, then yes. She feels great sadness at the fracture of all her children. Finding a balance will be my job.” Harry replied. “I was hoping you would talk to the guild and pass along my words once my task for the Great Mother is finished. I wish to strike balance for us all.”

Heddiger pondered Harry’s words. He pondered a lot at times. This was a time where he wanted to make sure he understood. His guild council would have a lot to consider. They had allowed him to speak because it was Harry Potter asking. To now see that Harry Potter was also selected by the Great Mother as her son would endear him to the guild council. They had discussed forging more than a trade relationship with wizards for years, but the stigma the ungifted had left on wizards made that dream unreachable.

“Our magic is given by the Great Mother, our gifts are given at birth. The color of our eyes mark the gifted. I am a River Troll, we are gifted with healing and that magic can be woven into our talent. Each troll is gifted with their family magic, but we each have a special talent that is made better when we join the guild. All River trolls have the family magic of healing. Our Mountain brothers are gifted with change magic, and our forest brothers with earth magic. Our best gem callers are from the forest family and our best builders from the mountain family. Though our leather makers and our tree whisperers seem to be the skills the wizards like best, when our guild interacts with traders.” Heddiger explained a bit.

Harry nodded, though he was curious, “What are tree whisperers?”

Heddiger smiled, “That is the skill the wizards love best of all, Mr. Ollivander especially. They help him find the right wood for wands. The trees must give willingly and only the tree whisperer’s can coax them.”

“Wow… can you talk about that today?” Harry asked.

“Of course, can I offer you the gift from the guild now?” Heddiger asked, looking rather excited for a towering troll.

“I was not expecting a gift.” Harry said.

_ You should show proper enthusiasm for gifts… _

_ I am always grateful for a gift. _

_ Yes... but you are sometimes too humble… wait scratch that… I love that about you… No changes necessary… _

Harry felt a heated caress near his ear and he did all he could to control his shiver.

_ Hmmm... interesting I can still taste you. _

_ Stop! I don’t need to embarrass myself here. Later… _

Harry’s neck was hot as he felt the ghost of Draco’s tongue trail over it.

_ Fine… but I want to break you later. _

Harry did shiver at the seductive darkness in that tone.

“I would be honored by a gift.” Harry said, trying to cover up his uncomfortable erection hidden under his teaching robes.

Heddiger reached into his shirt and pulled out a tightly wrapped package. The package was wrapped in burnt orange leather, tied tightly with twine. He placed it in Harry’s upturned palm and sat back waiting.

Harry felt the weight of the object under the covering, it was not heavy like stone, but not light either. He plucked at one of the strings and carefully unwrapped and found an odd looking egg shaped object in a round glass sphere. He looked at Heddiger for an explanation.

“If ever you find yourself in danger, throw the glass at the foot of your threat and run fast. Inside is a Chimera gland, the fire burns hot as the Fiendfyre and consumes everything within a 10 meter radius.” Heddiger explained, “The council wanted to send its best wishes for your triumph over the evil one.”

Harry smiled back, and shrunk the object before placing it in a pocket of his robes. “Thank you Heddiger, and please extend my warm thanks to the council as well. Are you ready? It looks like the crowd is starting to gather.” 

Harry stood, and Heddiger followed after him. Harry entered the pitch just as the sun was starting to set. The rays of gold and red lit up the podium in an almost ethereal glow, and he thought he saw a glint of shimmering golden hair from the corner of the podium, and then it was gone. She watched over him, he was sure. He felt the comfort on the breeze as he made his way closer to the podium. Heddiger stood in front of the podium, since it did not seem like it would hold his weight. There was a ripple of fear that Harry noted that ran through the faces of the staff, even Madam Bones seemed to be stiffer than normal. Albus seemed to be the only one at ease.

Harry introduced Heddiger to the staff. For an intelligent troll, Heddiger certainly had charm, and calm seemed to spread out from the staff and the rest of the students seemed to relax as well in their seats.

Harry magnified his voice, “This is Heddiger, River Troll from the guild of the gifted. His gift of the Earth is Healing, and his skill is a Master Leather Craftsman. Please welcome him to Hogwarts.”

There was a thunderous applause that came from the crowd and startled the troll a bit.

“Can you do that to my voice too?” Heddiger asked quietly.

Harry nodded and cast the voice charm on Heddiger. The whole pitch quieted and waited.

Harry watched as Heddiger seemed to come to life as he talked. He told the story of the trolls, how the Mountain trolls were the largest and could take down whole villages in just minutes. Their greatest weaknesses were their eyes as they could not see well and fell over whatever was put in front of them if they could not see. The River trolls were smaller and could walk further as they were not usually as large as the mountain trolls, but they had a brute strength only matched by their temper. Long range stunning was recommended for the ungifted river trolls. The forest trolls were tamer, and usually did not leave their trees. Open spaces disoriented them and they could be easily confused and caged if found. He then started in on gifted trolls. He explained the differences between un-gifted and gifted trolls. There were only three guilds in the world, each usually stayed close to a mountain range so that noises and the ground shaking could be hidden. He explained that there was a council made up of two of each family of trolls, and they were appointed by outgoing members of the council. The guild could lodge objections, but that was rare in most guilds. The council controlled the trade and the training for the guild. 

He continued with the magic they were gifted with, the healing magic helped things to grow and healed those stricken with sickness, the change magic helped to make things workable that tools could not, shaping the earth and stone. Their greatest asset was the earth magic that allowed them to manipulate the elements to conceal themselves and to commune with the earth. Their tree whisperers were needed to coax the trees to willingly give up their wood to the wand makers. Dead wood could not be made into wands, it had to be wood freely given and still alive. Each wizard held a special part of the tree that gave up its wood for the wand. There were only 4 tree whisperers among all the troll guilds. Heddiger beamed when he was finished, and Harry cancelled the charm and there was an applause that drowned out all sound. 

_ That was much more interesting than I thought it would be.  _

_ You will be surprised by what the wizarding world missed because of their exclusion. _

_ Obviously. You are opening eyes, Harry… especially mine. _

Harry tried not to think about those eyes...soft laughter filled his mind.

Each head of house greeted Heddiger and expressed their thanks. Madam Bones was especially cordial, she even held herself well during their exchange. Heddiger left immediately, knowing that his presence was needed back at the guild. 

Harry found himself pondering the day by the lake, when he was joined by Madam Bones. The light of the waning moon left silver streaks over the dark lake. She fell in step beside him, quietly watching his face.

“Even now you are teaching me so much, Professor Potter.” She whispered.

“Harry… please.” Harry muttered.

“Harry.” She accepted the informal address, “I know this started as a defense class idea, but did you know it would blossom further?”

“At first, no. My path became clear later. Balance has been one thing emphasized in every event I have had to approach as an Augur. Our world is so out of balance, Madam Bones…” Harry was interrupted by her injection of “Amelia.”

“Amelia.” Harry corrected. “When I first discovered I was a wizard, the world was new to me. Everything from the Goblins in Gringotts to a house elf that surprised me. I was so used to being an outsider because my family made me that way, that I saw the miracle of the wizarding world with rose colored glasses. Until I saw how some wizards treated each other and the creatures they share the world with. I wanted to be different for the first time. I wanted to accept those, who like me, were put underfoot because they were not seen properly. Dobby was my friend, but he was an elf. He is not allowed to hold a wand, not allowed to hold a job like me. He is only good for cleaning and doing a wizard’s dirty work. Yet he can still feel loyal without being a servant, he can still love and still bleed just like the rest of us. He still can make the choice to save a life and sacrifice his own for a friend.” Harry choked on the last line. He felt Draco sooth him and took a deep breath.

“I find it unfair that a wizard or witch can look down on someone like that. If that would have been a wizard or witch, honor would have been bestowed or an order of merlin or some such nonsense, but on an elf what would happen?” Harry asked looking directly into her eyes. There was much confusion swirling around.

“Nothing would happen.” She sighed as she said it.

“And does that strike you as right?” Harry asked.

“Several months ago I would not have thought about it. But I see your logic. I know some regulations were put into place to protect wizards, but I am trying to wonder what from.” She whispered, clearly concerned.

“Even as young as I am, I know what from. What are wizards and witches but people with power. We can’t see enslaving muggles because that is too close to who we are, but putting ourselves at the top with all the power, is the same struggle from age to age that we have always done. We spill blood to gain power, we take dignity and will from those we can and call it protecting ourselves. It has to stop. I need someone to listen to the voice of wisdom and bring the wizarding world out of the age of oppression into the age of balance.” His green eyes pierced right to her soul. Amelia could not look away, and what she saw swirling in the darkness of Harry’s eyes made her smile. Wizards working together with the other beings in harmony. So much could be gained from learning from one another. 

“I will stand with you to the end, Harry. On my magic, whatever wisdom you provide I will consider without bias.” She stated and raised her wand, her magic swirling to bind her.

Harry smiled, “Let’s go in to dinner.” He had a powerful ally… next step, get Fudge dismissed.

_ Politics Harry? I would never have pictured you getting your hands dirty… _

_ I can’t stay a virgin forever… _

Harry felt the shock and the blush that crept over his cheeks was not his own.

Harry sent a patronus to let Snape know that he would join him around 9. Harry had another idea for dinner and veered towards his rooms.

Harry left the school and flooed home…

_ “We can try inside your mind…”  _ Draco’s whispers sent shivers through his body, and his erection was already straining.

_ “I want your body... not just your consciousness…”  _ Harry felt his body shiver again, but not from his control, it was Draco’s shiver.

_ I know it’s perfect isn’t it… just look at it lying there so peacefully… just one button...Hey we can both molest my body… _

Harry’s hand reached for Draco’s body...

_ OUT! _

Harry was grinning as he sat close and pressed his forehead to Draco’s sleeping form and pushed hard.

He felt Draco’s consciousness slip from him. He waited for only a fraction of a second before silver eyes burst open, striking heat down the center of his body. His lips crashed into Draco’s who was taking a gasping breath, and Harry let his power wash over him and flow giving Draco the air his lungs needed even as he plundered the perfect mouth below him. He reached down and pulled the pale arms up and over Draco’s head, breaking the kiss to stare deeply into his lover’s eyes… he let one hand slip down silk skin, his eyes taking in the line of Draco’s throat as it became exposed elegantly in a moan. Harry leaned in to trail his warm tongue over the silk of pale flesh before latching on to the heartbeat pounding against his mouth. The sounds and garbled mewling hit his body like hurricane. The electric foreshadow tingling down his skin. Harry moved to let his warm breath flow out over Draco’s ear before releasing a hiss of parseltongue…

_ You have tortured me all day...my turn… _

Draco opened his eyes after returning to his body only to have sensations wash over him, pleasure and heat from the fire in Harry’s eyes. The flames licked up his skin as his mouth was taken and he gave himself up to the inferno starting to roil around inside him. Deathly green eyes captured his own and searing heat traveled down his arm as his soul was devoured by the dark man above him. His eyes felt heavy as his head lolled to the side, only to be met with a shock of Harry’s mouth capturing his throat. Waves of ecstasy crashed in a torment of chaos making him arch his body for more. The caress of hisses met his ear followed by a slow sensuous translation in his mind. Draco’s body arched up again trying to connect to Harry’s still hovering form. He felt Harry push down, letting a leg brush over his need causing another groan. Heated puffs of air came and were driving him crazy as they flowed over his ear, his neck and then his exposed throat. He did not want to move his hands. It left him exposed to Harry in a way that heightened his arousal. His body was already on fire when Harry slid his fingers into the black buttons of Draco’s white shirt and started plucking them apart. He closed his eyes when the inky top dipped and he felt cool lips pressing against his hot flesh. He could not stop the gasps that ripped themselves from his throat.

Harry watched as Draco’s body reacted to his words, and his touch. He controlled his breathing so he could let pressured air flow from him to points he knew were sensitive on the blond. He wanted to slowly achieve his goals, and he took his time opening one black button after another. He could not resist tasting pale flesh as it was revealed. Draco’s skin was perfect, the flavor an addictive combination of salt and citrus. He brushed the cloth aside slowly letting the edges trace over Draco’s sensitive body. He smiled at every hitch of breath. His own need ached tightly in his pants, but he would wait. He had been aching all day long. Having Draco in his mind, that sultry voice touched every hormone and nerve ending in him. Harry’s fascination was captured by a tight pink nipple that he moved to taste. Draco’s hands could not stay aloft for long, and he smiled as he felt fingers entwine with his hair. His hands continued the undressing further below, opening the trousers for his later perusal as his mouth moved further down, tasting and sucking slowly.

Draco was about to scream. His lover was taking his body to a slow burn that would consume him. The touch of lips and then the whole mouth on him was making his muscles tighten in anticipation. The flames of lust licked over his skin, the magic of his passion infused the flames with an electric shock that seemed to grow the lower Harry’s head descended. Harry’s chin was only a hair’s breadth away from his erection. When Harry swallowed he felt the movement against the sensitive head of his cock. He would not scream, but scream he did… in agony and need…

“Harry! Please.” Draco’s voice was lustful and sensuous in his pleas.

Harry looked up, locked his dark green eyes on to the insistent silver ones. He paused, letting Draco’s erection settle on the back of his chin, his hands held onto Draco’s waist, one thumb slowly working circles over the tattoo and the other pressing firmly into the other side of Draco’s waist. Harry swallowed hard, not letting his eyes break the capture of Draco’s. He knew the movement was tantalizing Draco, his throat contracting as he swallowed made Draco’s erection jerk and there was a slickness when it returned to rest on the back of his chin again. Draco’s cry was beautiful, Harry loved the tightening feel of Draco’s fingers against his scalp, it sent the fire racing through his skin. Draco’s eyes held all the begging his mouth could not say, and his breathing became more ragged every time he swallowed and Draco’ prick twitched. He was wound almost as tight as Draco, one move or touch and he was sure to lose his own control. Harry let out a long breath, strong and full of heat that landed on Draco’s abdomen. Draco’s eyes closed, and Harry moved quickly taking Draco’s cock in his mouth fast and swift, plunging down to the hilt, and then he swallowed again…

Draco could not look away, the sight was mesmerizing, those eyes held all the power. Each swallow touched him and strings of electricity traveled through his body. He knew he was leaking, his cock ached so intently it bordered on pain. Finally there was a harder swallow and his erection was hit harder by Harry’s adams apple striking like a hammer on an anvil to his need. He closed his eyes and moaned, only to have it cut off by the sheer pleasure of a heated cavern descending over him. It was all he could do to keep his dignity and not let go immediately, and then the hold was broken when Harry swallowed. His cock was lodged in Harry’s throat in seconds and the constriction when Harry swallowed pulled his orgasm. It ripped it like a hot branding iron tearing away his tenuous hold, and he released. The fire from inside his body pooled and erupted in one flow, the electricity going off like fireworks wherever nerves were present. Smooth sounds did not come out of his mouth, Harry’s name flowed off his lips like a shuddered spill of boiling water. Nothing came to him as he felt the pure powerlessness of his liquid body, his strength had fled on the waves of passion. He could only register the immovability of Harry on his body. He cracked his eyes open to see a sexy sight. Harry’s body had twisted out from underneath him, while his face was now laying on Draco’s middle, Harry’s hands still on his hips, the dark wet stain on Harry’s trousers gave him peace.

Harry’s own body was so in tune to Draco’s that it seemed he was stoking his own fire as he built the tension up for Draco. The pure fire of passion consumed him as he tasted Draco and let his lover fill him. Draco’s seed was an aphrodisiac and an instant release of his own need, and pushed to oblivion upon hearing his name stutter through Draco’s perfect mouth.

They both lay languid and sated, with Harry eventually making his way to hold Draco closer.

They had a few hours before they had to meet with Snape, and Harry was going to enjoy holding his husband.

Severus and Sirius sat waiting on the arrival of Harry and Draco. Though Severus was not sure how Draco would arrive. It had been very disconcerting to see Draco through Harry, it was unnatural. He could understand Harry’s reasons for allowing it, there had to be something they can figure out in order to make Draco comfortable in his own body again. He was not sure how he could help, but he knew Harry would not rest until Draco was free from whatever torture was placed upon him.

Snape sat back, holding onto Sirius who was reading quietly sidled up to his side on the sofa. Severus let many various discussions with the Dark Lord play out through his mind...He let out a gasp as he dropped the drink that was in his left hand.

Sirius felt the change, the gasp the stiffness and heard the crash of glass on the floor. He turned quickly to stare at his lover and wait. Severus would speak when he was ready.

“We got to warn Harry… He can’t enter Draco’s memory… it’s a trap!” Severus gasped and sputtered. He was rising and pulling Sirius with him. They would do what they could… Severus cast his patronus.

“Don’t enter Draco’s mind until I can get there.” Severus spoke and sent it off bounding through thick stone walls. Both dark men raced out the door and towards the room that held Draco and Harry, or so they thought.


	29. Fate’s Wounds

Harry kissed Draco lazily, letting the scent of citrus wash over him. He sat up and waited for those silver eyes to meet his.

“It’s time I saw what they did. I need to see if I can remove whatever lingering effects they put on you.” Harry said with a sigh.

“I wish we didn’t have to see that again.” Draco said, his voice full of gravel.

“I will help block it from you as best as I can, but I need to see. Let’s get out your pensieve, so you just have to think of it and extract it.” Harry suggested.

Draco nodded and moved to put on his robe as he reached for his wand. Harry followed and draped his green robe casually over his form as they moved to one of the studies. When they had the pensieve out, Draco flinched a little as he extracted the memory and placed it into the pensieve.

Draco moved to sit on one of the arm chairs as Harry bent down to look. Only to jerk to a standing position when Harry’s body jerked violently and fell away from the pensieve, green eyes clouded and unseeing. Draco bent to feel Harry’s heartbeat, it was strong so he could not understand what went wrong. Just then a rather large patronus dog bounded into the room.

_ Don’t enter Draco’s mind until I get there. _

It was Snape’s voice that reached Draco’s panic stricken mind, and he knew that the Potion’s master had figured something out… a little late...Draco reached for his wand, but he was too upset to cast a patronus, his hands refused to leave the softness of Harry’s skin. The bond was cut off, Draco was floundering with not feeling Harry’s soul at the other end.

“Dobby.” Draco called weakly.

He waited, every second was agony, looking at Harry’s pale face and unresponsive eyes. Fear gripped him tight, his heart constricted in a painful vice and tears fell with nothing to stop them, hot and burning. Something inside him was slipping away with Harry, but he clung hard to Harry’s body with all he had.

The crack of Dobby’s entrance was almost missed in Draco’s state. It was only when he felt the small hand on his shoulder did he look up into the wide eyes of a fearful house elf.

“Get Sirius…” Draco whispered. There was a warm feeling and then the elf disappeared quickly.

There was only a few moments that passed and then the gentle hand of Sirius Black rested on the shoulder of a sobbing blond. Draco was beside himself at this point, he could not feel anything positive coming from the other side of the bond. And then began a bleeding of emotions from the bond. Draco was hit with an explosion of fear, pain, anguish and guilt. It was all he could do to keep himself upright with the influx from the bond from Harry. His silver eyes met saddened grey ones.

“He tried to view… in the Pensieve… the memory…” Draco tried to get out.

Sirius nodded and reached down to pick up Harry, but the bulk of Harry was heavy, so he cast a lightening charm so he could manage it.

“He will need to be looked at, Severus knows the spell used. It was a blood memory charm. Severus will know more.” Sirius watched the blond’s eyes go wide, “Severus started brewing the antidote as soon as Dobby found me. It will take a few hours, but there could be irreversible damage by then.” Sirius stated with downcast eyes.

He gently placed Harry on the bed Draco had directed him to. Draco looked back at Sirius, “I’ll lay with him until it’s ready.” There was a tightness, but no longer an overwhelming need to cry. Draco felt hollow as if his own will were slowly slipping away. He was a ghost, only hanging on to the physical flesh of his other half that would not respond. Sirius left the room and went to firecall Severus to know what to do next.

_ Harry watched as the pale arms of Draco Malfoy were chained to the wall inside the dark chamber. He moved to try to free them or strike the Death Eater for touching his lover, but his hands went right through them. He remembered why he was there, to witness the spell. His anger was just boiling on the surface. There was a malevolence here in this memory… the darkness was seeping into the walls, and Harry’s vision started to blur… He was there in the passageway staring into Draco’s eyes, this was their first kiss...or would be...The molten silver turned to steel. _

_ “I could never love a freak!” Draco’s voice full of vitriol flowed over him like poison. The blond pushed him away and stalked off in another direction. The word ‘Freak’ rang in Harry’s mind. Images of Dudley and Vernon popped up as they spit the word at him. Slowly they morphed into Draco’s face and Severus’. _

_ Harry felt a shredding of his heart, the impact of those words stung. They were like poison threads weaving inside him. Those dark threads were gripping his soul, and his mind, though he could not see them. Darkness closed in and all of a sudden he was drowning, the water cold and merciless. His hands flailed reaching for anything, his mouth and nose filling with putrid water. His fingers closed around a hard wooden plank, and in his blindness he flopped into a small boat. _

_ Whispers in his mind ridiculed his hero complex. He was no hero, they would all be fine, better even, without him. His eyes saw nothing the darkness was so complete. So when a green light from a distance called to him, he let his hands paddle the boat through the putrid water. His nose already acclimating to the stench. A tall form stood on the shoreline, green light softly edging a feminine outline. Her hands entreated, but as he got closer, it was as if they pulled him at a blinding speed. He crashed against the shore, the boat splintering around him, piercing his flesh. _

_ He looked up from his prone position to face eyes of the purest green. They held sorrow and regret. His mother reached past him, and he turned to see the body of his father lifeless in the hallway of the house. He stood up to reach for his father, then turned back to his mother’s sorrow filled face. _

_ “I wish you were never born… I loved him not you. You were just another burden.” Those eyes held a malice that drug pain through his body, his heart seemed to shatter within him. His knees hit whatever surface was below him. All his greatest fears, secret hidden fears, were being realized. He knew he was a freak, and so many people had suffered because of him. The faces started to float around him again, from the past, present and future. The eyes accusing, the mouths forming the words ‘your fault’. He was unable to stand. His mind a swirling vortex of pain, regret, self-revulsion and guilt. Then the faces of turned to corpses, the stares from the deaths he had caused. His parent’s eyes so hollow and grey, Remus’ glazed eyes melted into piles over piles of bodies. Muggle families who were tortured because of him, children and babies ripped from their mother’s womb with a curse of such magnitude Harry wanted to vomit. Images of the destruction his life had caused seemed to flow by in a never ending river of guilt. _

_ Blackness took him and he lay in the abyss of guilt wishing for an end to everyone’s suffering. Another light appeared in the distance, and Draco Malfoy stood beside him, barely discernable in the light. _

_ “You must pay for all the lives that were lost because of you. Pay for all the pain you have wrought on those you claimed to love. Your love is poison and will cripple or kill anyone you care about. Crawl towards the light Freak, the pain is your reward.” Draco’s drawl was full of malice, eyes hard as steel, as Harry felt the first blow to his side, a rib cracked. _

_ He crawled, his hands fell on what could only be shards of glass littering the tunnel he was in. The pain was a balm to his guilt. Knees crunched over the stinging of broken glass, the pain buried itself inside Harry’s body crawling towards a central goal, and he felt his guilt leave him with every drop of blood spilled. If he could let it all go, he might find peace. The glass penetrated his skin, moving into his body as if seeking some purchase. His eyes could only see the light as a beacon, if he reached it all would be well…  _

_ Darkness filled him once more, his mind, and his eyes blinding him again. Voices were calling to him from the walls, ‘Freak!’, ‘Chosen One’, ‘Golden boy’, ‘Hero’, ‘Burden’... Yet he pushed on, he had to suffer the pain and the guilt of the names, for them. His blood was meaningless, his life full of woe to all who encountered him. They deserved better, they deserved to be free of him. His freedom from the pain bled into the background of his mind. He would let go of himself to free those who he hurt. The more he lived the more pain he inflicted on others, the more people died or were hurt by his actions. Harry was growing weaker, his mind slipping away slowly... _

Draco screamed as he felt the first wave of pain hit Harry, the crack of Harry’s rib had him scooting away. He watched as Harry’s body arched off the bed then slam back down violently. He moved quickly calling for Sirius.

The darker man looked at Draco with hesitation as the blond ran into the room. 

“Something’s happening, Harry’s rib broke.” Sirius fire called Poppy immediately, and the medi-witch moved into the room, Albus was not far behind. Draco whose anxiety was already at an all-time high did not flinch he only tried to regulate his breathing trying not to break down. An emptiness was growing inside him. He was losing Harry...He could not live without him.

Poppy did a few scans, her face was grim. She tried a bone repairing charm, but it was reflected by a green shield over Harry’s body and bounced back into space. Albus looked worried, his eyes dark and contemplative.

Draco stood there, witnessing the anxiety of everyone there, something was wrong…

There was a cold touch on his shoulder and Draco turned slowly as he shivered. He looked up into ice blue eyes, a face of such beauty and grace he was almost blinded. Yet as he looked, he felt the kinship deep inside him. From Harry’s previous descriptions, Draco was sure he was looking into the eyes of Death. His soul froze.

Back at Hogwarts, high in a well-known tower, Neville Longbottom sat on the edge of his bed, he had woken from a dream of such darkness. He could still feel the call from deep within him. A woman had cried out to him, and a vision of a bloody Harry hovered just inside his consciousness. He moved his lanky body out of the bed and moved towards Ron’s side and shook the redhead who snorted a half a snore.

“Ron...Wake up, something’s wrong with Harry.” Neville shouted. 

Ron’s bleary face peered up at him, saw the raw determination on Neville’s face, and he quickly got out of bed and dressed. The boys moved down quickly, Dean Thomas followed in the ruckus, and Ron knocked on the girl’s door. After a minute, Ron just decided to go in, and he quietly shook Hermione awake and they were all headed out of the dorm room only to be met by an odd company of other students. Luna Lovegood, with a disarrayed tumble of hair stood at the center of the small group. Her eyes hazed as is if she was seeing something else past them. “Let’s go” was all she said, but it was a tone that compelled them all and the rest of the students fell in step with each other. 

Blaise Zabini felt like an outsider, but Luna was immovable and he followed as if he had little choice. Blaise had felt her skills before, but never as potently as today. She was compelling and a seer, something he greatly respected. He did not understand some of the chosen students, small ones he did not know, and older ones that he did not interact with. He did not know them to be Harry’s friends, but he would just follow and see.

Luna and Neville paused in front of a portrait and turned to Ron. 

“Dobby…” Ron whispered.

A crack found the lot staring into large sad eyes. It was Luna who bent down, her mussed hair curling in many directions, as she looked into the eyes of the elf.

“Take us to Harry. We, each orphans in our own right, will fight for the mind of the Augur.” Luna’s voice reverberated across the hall.

She reached out her hand and someone took it, and soon there was a chain link of student’s holding hands. Her compelling power pulled on each student to share in the magic and lend it to Dobby. Dobby took Luna’s outstretched hand and they all were gone with a resounding crack.

A dark shadow floated over the corridor, leaving the scent of daisies in its wake.

Draco tried to back away from the cold fingers of death. Those ice blue eyes never wavered against his own. A simple movement had them both moving in unison towards the far end of the room, and then those ice blue eyes were on the bleeding form of Harry. Drops of blood were forming and small scrapes and tears were becoming visible. Albus nearly jumped when the room was suddenly filled with a loud crack of apparition and several students were standing there.

Luna’s expression was grim as she took Neville’s hand and moved them closer towards the bed. She started humming a tune that no one knew as she placed Neville’s hand over Harry’s heart. The melody was haunting, chilling and entrancing. Neville was the first to let his own voice blend in with hers.

She turned to the rest of the students and towards Albus and Sirius. 

“Gather into a circle and link hands, Headmaster at the feet, Sirius behind Neville.” She instructed, and no one questioned her. She linked her hand over Harry’s head with that of Hermione. Neville was alone, touching only Harry.

Neville felt the blanket of understanding fall over him, and many of the other student’s started as understanding dawned on them through their link. There was a pain and loss that had touched their lives at some point. Ron and Hermione were the only ones that understood why they were there, thiers was a future loss, but their loyalty was their strength.

Neville felt the compulsion to let go all his emotions about his parents. The pain of loss, the pain of grief, the pain of hopes dashed and the guilt for surviving. The acceptance of a bright future, the will to go on, the will to be better. He let it all flow, though he did not understand the why, just the compelling feeling that surrounded him and pushed him on.

“Feel your love, your pain, your acceptance and your will… let it flow between us. Let your love guide your will into to one strong shield” Luna spoke in an unearthly tone. Her humming soon became a song, a chant. Others around her joined in.

_ Brother of the pain _

_ I see you in the Darkness _

_ Let our light guide you _

_ Guilt be no longer your captor _

_ We are kin in past and future _

_ Kin in pain with an orphans rage _

It was a soothing song, the melody seemed to mesmerize, and the tempo felt slow and easy.

_ Harry’s darkness was sweet, he just needed rest. Light burst around him, illuminating every form and face that surrounded him. Snakes not glass were biting into his skin, their venom was spreading. Each wall was made of jagged teeth ready to tear him apart. Harry spoke one sentence, while staring into the black eyes of one of the snakes. _

_ Siessith less giss _

_ Harry stretched out his arms in invitation. _

The circle of people continued to whisper their song softly. Draco only heard the whisper of words leave Harry’s lips, the Parseltongue rang in his ears.

_ Take me to Death _

“No…” Draco whispered, “Give me something, Power… anything.” 

His pleas were for his cold companion. “You have everything you need.” was Death’s reply.

Draco did the only think he could think of, he sent his will for Harry to live along the bond to join with the others.

_ A spark of electric blue flashed as a snake went to bite Harry again. The snake went flying and then disintegrated into ash upon hitting the wall of the cavern.  _

_ Harry dropped his arms, the light that surrounded the cavern was being infused with something he could not touch. Yet it was tangible, he should know that flavor. He had to reach the owner of that power...Nothing would stop him, the power bound his will to something not his own.  _

_ Siethess! (Move!) _

_ The snakes scurried towards the walls and his path was clear. He pushed himself up, the light surrounding him was comfort. He accepted it now. It felt like kinship, understanding and acceptance. He placed one foot in front of the other, and screams pierced his ears as he took each step. Screams of rage. Harry reached for the light, wanting to embrace the beauty that it represented… hope. _

Severus burst through the room and stopped short at the spectacle that greeted his eyes. A circle of people, mainly students from every house and year surrounded the bed, Draco was holding himself in the corner of the room. The circle of people were chanting a melody of such grace he wanted to be drawn into it. Luna Lovegood was glowing a soft white, her hair blowing in an unseen wind. He moved slowly, unsure if the vial in his hand would be enough, there was blood seeping into the sheets from Harry. He ducked under Luna’s linked hand as she raised it without breaking the link or faltering in the song. He moved around Neville to reach the lips that needed his potion. Severus Snape held his breath as he tipped the vial and its contents into the vacant mouth. He massaged Harry’s throat to ensure it was swallowed and waited. He felt compelled to touch Harry, and sing with the rest. His hand lowered on top of Neville’s and his lips slipped into cadence with the others. His own wrestles with guilt and the pain over many years of making choices that led to bad outcomes for all involved seeped out of his touch.

Draco was a ball of nerves, but he relaxed in the icy grip of death when he felt the bond loosen a bit, hope was a solid feeling emanating from the bond. He turned his eyes towards Death.

“You can’t have him.” His voice was firm even as he spoke to the Master of Death.

A smile of precise beauty creased ageless lips, “I came for you, my son. Without my hand, you would be in my arms for keeping because the bond could not hold you here. I made a promise I intend to keep. Harry cannot die except by the hand of the Dark Lord.” Death’s voice was soft and velvety… Draco understood Harry’s representation better now. Thought the thought of a promise from Death made him shiver, bargains with Death never ended well or at least they were not in the mortals favor.

It took a moment for the other words about Harry to sink in. Draco nodded and took a cautionary step forward, the icy grip left him. The pain, grief and agony overcame him, but he pushed forward, leaning on the knowledge that Harry would not leave him now. He walked around and under those gathered around Harry. He had one purpose, to allow his love to be felt. He stood and stared at his dark haired angel. He closed his eyes and let his soul fly as he kissed his beloved’s lips.

There was a tearing in Draco’s mind. It hurt, but he did not want to hold on to the pain filled curse. His lips gave him an anchor, the sweetness of Harry filling him, flooding his senses. He could taste the potion, and then the pain was gone like a dried leaf fallen to the ground. Love exploded over him in such a powerful blast, his own consciousness slipped from him and he was plunged into a comfortable darkness. His body fell limp across Harry’s, he did not feel the strong arms embrace him, or the wetness of blood that stained his skin.

_ Harry was almost there, his body weak, his mind tired of fighting. He just had to reach for the hope he could see. It was not just light, it was a person, light flowing in waves off of them. He was crawling now, his legs too bloody to hold him up. He looked up and smiled into a face he knew, if he had the strength he would laugh. Her mouth was open in a siren’s song, a song of hope. Her blonde hair flowed behind her as if caught up in a gentle breeze. Her eyes spoke of her sight, and he felt the kinship. He always had, Luna was always a hidden treasure waiting to be discovered. He grasped the hand she extended to him and let her lift him up. _

_ “Love is a power that is pure, Harry. Nothing about love is tainted. Love us Harry. Help us to see wisdom. Balance us all.” Her voice was a balm. _

_ “Let the pieces of who you are, be the masterpiece our Lady has designed. You are not a ‘Freak’, you are a unique gem among many precious jewels. You have never been a burden, but a leader who inspires loyalty unto death out of our love for you. Do not deny us the freedom to share as you do, the love you have for others.” She was soothing his soul. _

_ “Say it with me Harry… I am worth saving, love is worth living.” She said and waited, a serene smile on her lips. _

_ Harry’s tears were hot and they stung over the cuts as he repeated her words, “I am worth saving, love is worth living.” _

_ “You need to believe it Harry… We all do...say it again Augur Harry Potter…” Her voice more commanding this time. _

_ Harry’s guilt was washing away, the dark poison started seeping out, making his tears turn to ash as the fell. “I am worth saving, love is worth living.” _

_ She beamed at Harry as they heard the tunnel behind him start to crumble. _

_ “Come, Harry, your future awaits, as does the rest of us.” She said. “You may soon be free, but Draco is still bound. Hatred is living inside his mind, only love can sever it.” _

_ Harry nodded his understanding. He walked with her back towards reality. _

_ Harry moved from a nightmare to a deep sense of belonging. His mind was clear again, the wall towering and strong. From inside his mind, Harry felt Draco’s love wash over him through the kiss, and he knew he had to find the curse and take it from Draco’s mind. He let the power of his love grow, fill his body and flood into Draco’s mind. He sought the dark lingering curse, the evil that latched onto his beloved’s mind. He let his love surround it, tearing it away from it’s hiding place. Where love shined, nothing could hide. The curse was like a fish out of water, when surrounded by his love, it writhed and jumped, flopped and flipped. Harry pushed as hard as he could targeting the center of the curse and let his love strike the heart of the curse. _

A pink explosion rocked the room, everyone was pushed away from the bed and backwards. Harry sat up, his arms surrounding Draco as he looked at those gathered around him. His heart ached, the kinship he had with each of these students was grave and sorrowful. The faces of their pain hovered just within his vision. Luna’s mother, Neville’s parents, Hannah’s Mother, Blaise’s Father, Dean’s Mother and a few others. Some he knew would lose much more in the future he was trying to prevent…

Madam Pomfrey started gently maneuvering the student’s out of her way and worked to seal Harry’s wounds and mend his rib. He did not notice, he looked down into the sweetest face and closed his eyes to rest. Draco was safe. Though he still wondered in the back of his mind if he was responsible for more of his lover’s pain somehow. He would carry his guilt until he died, he just could not live within its prison anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he opened his eyes to look at the concerned eyes of Sirius, Severus and Albus.

“I’m fine, let me rest. Draco will be fine as well. I’ll talk with you tomorrow before Remus gets here.” Harry said. They all nodded and filtered out of the room. Most of the students had left and gone back to their dorms, a bit dazed about why there were there in the first place.

Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Blaise stayed behind.

Luna came forward and put her hand on one of Harry’s and smiled softly.

“Thanks.” Harry said. She just continued to smile dreamily.

An image flashed into Harry’s mind for a brief moment.

_ Harry and Luna were working together over two tea cups, he was reading from his book and pointing to the leaves. _

Harry grinned, as she nodded and moved back.

“Neville? What brought you here? I am sorry you had to see all that. Thank you for standing with me.” Harry spoke softly.

“I wouldn’t have known but for Her. I dreamt Nature was calling me through my plant next to my bed. She called on me to help you. I woke up and just sort of went with it. I don’t know what you were feeling Harry, but you shouldn’t blame yourself for your parents. Only take the blame for failing to do what is right when you get the chance. And I’m your friend Harry, no matter if you're a student or a teacher or Merlin himself.” Neville said, his grin reaching his ears.

Harry should have known. Neville had an affinity with Nature, She would have helped any way she could. He was glad.

“Thanks, Neville. I will always count on you.” Harry said.

Ron, Hermione and Blaise each came to wish him well. Harry stopped Blaise as everyone left.

“Thank you, you did not have to be here, so thank you.” Harry said.

“Technically, I did. Your friend Luna has compelling powers. She can compel just about anyone.” Blaise noted Harry’s raise eyebrows. “I told you I can sense a person’s gifts. She can compel and has the sight, which I think you have figured out by now. But, either way I would have come even without the compulsion. Draco is my friend, and by extension, so are you.” 

Harry tightened his grip on Draco, his eyes grew warm when he looked back at Draco’s friend. Trust was a bond formed that day. Harry breathed easier, and sunk down to rest as Blaise exited their room. Harry shifted Draco to fit neatly against his body and the scent of honey and lemons drifted into his senses as he fell into a slumber of dreamless sleep.

Sirius and Severus had decided to stay over while everyone else left for the school and their bed. Both men were worn, worried and exhausted. They found a guest room easily and fell together into the waiting bed. Severus let Sirius cling to him, both were wondering how many more events will conspire to wreak havoc on their lives and that of Harry’s. 

Sirius let the scent of Severus fill him with a slight calm. Visions of coming home to seeing a bloody man abused by Voldemort crossed over his mind over and over. His heart ached so much just knowing that any day could bring his world shattering apart all over again. His mouth searched for Severus’ lips with an almost manic fervor. He let the dark emotions roil within him as he clung to the man who held his heart for so long. He would rather break apart right here within these arms than anywhere else. His arms held tight to the slender arms of his lover. 

Potion stained fingers were not idle. Severus felt the desperation in Sirius’ touch and kiss… He met it passion for passion. His own guilt imprisoned him so many times over the years. It would be so easy to let that take over once again, but this man, his beautiful mutt was his reason for holding on so much. He rolled them over and pushed Sirius into the mattress with his weight. One quick word and there was nothing but bare hot skin between them. He did not take his time, there was only desperation in both of them. A desperation for claiming and feeling real. Severus bent and captured another kiss, forcing a ragged moan to escape as he flicked his tongue over sensitive lips. He reached to push Sirius’ legs forward and surged in quick, hard and painfully. 

They both let the pain wash over them, it was their reality check. Pain meant this was real and true. A new ferocity was born of the pain and acceptance of reality. Their lips crashed and teeth clinked as they kissed with a renewed fire. Sirius could not seem to get enough of Severus’ mouth, his hands were clasped tightly pressing them face to face, leaving little room for their bodies to move against one another. Neither man seemed to be able to get close enough. But Severus managed to create more fire in his wake with another full thrust and Sirius broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure. His throat was claimed with pressure and the blood flow slowed, as the thrusts sped up. Stars were dancing and the fire inside his veins went from a simmer to a boil.

Severus could not hold back when Sirius came alive in his arms. That mouth always incinerating his will, and setting his body on a collision course with a mind blowing orgasm. His world had collapsed into just this man, he needed to claim Sirius as his as much as Sirius needed to feel claimed. He thrust inside the heat that never seemed to dwindle, the tightness that was always just enough to edge the pain and let pleasure flow deep. He slammed home, and let his hands find their prize when Sirius cried out. Power flowed up his arms heady and exciting, he watched his lover’s eyes glaze and he let up just enough and pressed harder once again it time with his hardness slamming against that bundle of nerves. His wicked grin was cut short when Sirius bucked hard up into him, tearing down his last hold on his own release… 

“Sirius!” Severus cried out as he filled his lover.

Sirius was so close, his body roaring for release, he needed more…. He demanded more and bucked hard up and lost it as Severus cried out his name. They lay against each other breathing hard and erratically.

“I can’t lose you.” Sirius whispered, his arms shaking as his whole body caved into his fears.

Severus held his miracle mutt close as he let the fear and sobs take their course. He knew he could make no promises, but damn he wished he could give the mutt the moon.

Their rest was not as peaceful as Harry’s.


	30. Wolves, Fangs and the Green eyed monster

Albus Dumbledore sat in a comfy purple armchair studying the steaming glass of tea. He had always had a sweet tooth, so it was no surprise that the small cup of tea held no less than 5 cubes of sugar. Most people though would never understand why he added cream to soften the flavor, but his humorless smile accompanied his thoughts.

Sometimes when he looked at Harry and Draco, there were flashes of his own past scattered in his mind. Memories he had tried to forget, but his heart would never let him. Gellert was always a breath away. They had been so close, yet had never allowed what could have been get in the way of the greater good. It was times like these, when he saw the softness of his tea, that he remembered the smile that changed his life, and wondered ‘what if’. Time was a temptation for him, He had wisely chosen to let the other teachers handle the time turner. He knew the regulations, and only once ever broke them. But to go back to that day…

_ Albus felt the blush to his toes when the blond boy with a merry face turned to face him with a smile that almost knocked him to his knees. “Al…” Gellert barely whispered as he looked around the hall. There was no one about, they were, for the first time, alone. “I can’t focus when you look at me like that.” Albus stated, his palms beginning to sweat. _

_ Gellert’s smile seemed to grow larger, and a mischievous look entered eyes as blue as the sky. He moved slowly, fully aware that Albus was not moving away. They were inches apart, and one pale hand reached to push a strand of auburn hair out of his eyes. Albus caught his breath when those eyes darted to his lips for just a brief moment, and then he lost it. All composure he had bound up for years. He closed the distance and reached for Gellert and kissed him. For a few brief moments in time, the world spun faster, the light burned brighter against his eyelids and his entire being felt centered for the first time. _

_ Their kiss was perfect, light and soft, there was nothing but pure bliss. Until Gellert, pulled away and Albus blinked a few times. He noticed a dazed expression that was quickly muted.  _

_ “Al..I...we can’t.” Gellert’s words were like ice on a fever. “We can’t be distracted, remember the greater good.” _

Now with Harry, he was reconsidering what the ‘greater good’ really meant, and how important it should be. All those years ago, he had known there was something special about that boy, but to see it in the contrast of reality was humbling. Gellert had touted the greater good as a way to seduce him, and the glory that was to accompany their end results was not something he hadn’t wanted. He carried the scar from his fight, but he knew that in the end he could never kill the man he had loved for so long. It was his love that had blinded him and hindered him from confronting Gellert for so long. He stirred his tea one more time before taking a sip and letting the warmth fill his tired body. Once again he let go of his memories, to prepare for the day, and to speak with Harry Potter.

_ Draco held tightly to the cold hand entwined with his. Tears fell as the hand he held went limp and lifeless. The green crack of the killing curse could not to be mistaken, and the tall wizard delivering the curse was the most feared dark wizard. Death’s words shimmered through his mind, “Harry cannot die except by the hand of the Dark Lord.” Draco could not pull his hand away from Harry’s and he did not want to. He defiantly looked up into the red eyes of Voldemort and laid down next to Harry, ready to lay down with the man who was his whole world. Only then did the icy hands of death stop him... _

Harry stared hard, his thoughts swirling back to his time within the curse. The vision in his arms made him feel so inadequate. Alabaster skin that was perfectly soft as silk, the white blond hair smelled of fresh lemons and Harry nearly cried as he let the scent wash over him. How could he claim such a treasure for himself? Images of the dark blood stain against the dungeon wall flashed in his mind and he winced. If he had not taken that step to gain Draco into his life, there would have been no pain. 

Harry was so lost in his own dark thoughts that the impact of Draco’s kiss caught him off guard, as did the harshness of the words that came from perfectly pink lips.

Draco woke feeling refreshed, as if something that had been weighing him down for ages had finally been removed. He vaguely remembered the dream, but his head was finally clear of the bondage chains he had been under. When he rolled over to look at Harry, he found a darkness covering his angel’s features. The emotions flowing off the bond were of such guilt it was agonizing. Harry had a tendency to internalize everything and inject a responsibility onto his own shoulders. Draco frowned, he could not let this go on much longer or Harry would self-destruct.

“Stop tearing down the man I love.” Draco admonished before he descended to capture Harry’s lips in a punishing kiss.

Draco bit down hard making Harry gasp and open so he could taste every part of Harry’s mouth. He slowed down, and let the kiss heat their bodies and their hearts. Draco’s hands filtered through soft inky hair as he moved closer pressing all of himself into Harry’s heat. He needed to breathe Harry, needed to touch him to feel he was real and present. He let his free hand drift, slowly caressing first a muscled arm, then the curve of Harry’s hip then the parts of Harry’s leg that he could reach. He broke the kiss and stared down into dark green eyes swirling with so much emotion.

“I love you, Harry. Every part of you, from the danger that entails to the complete way you love me in return with everything you are. There is nothing I want more than to be with you always. I will stand until I have no breath left, but I trust you to give the breath I need. I see your self-punishment in your eyes,” Draco watched a clear tear fall from his lover’s eyes and it wrenched his heart. “Just as you want to hold on to me and others who you love, I want to hold on to you just as much. Seeing you in that pain and agony nearly killed me… you wanting to give up...I almost followed, only Death’s hand seemed to keep me here.”

Harry wanted to melt into the kiss, Draco was upset he could taste the fear rolling off his husband. The sweet softness that followed the initial harsh bite left him aching, each plane of Draco fit against him perfectly. Every stroke of hand made him want to cry from the perfection of it all, the love was so strong he was bound by it. Those eyes held his and Draco’s words broke a dam inside of him. He wanted to have the perfect love, he wanted to deserve this pure tenderness that Draco was showing him. Hearing that Draco loved him so much that he almost gave his own life to follow Harry was gut wrenching. He never wanted that for Draco. His reached around and tightened his grip on Draco and they lay together, breathing each other and soaking up the wonder of their love. There was no claiming, only soft assurances and whispered promises. 

Harry did not look forward to the meeting with Severus, Sirius and Albus. He knew it was necessary. Draco was alive this morning, and Harry loathed to test the theory of if the curse was gone. They used the floo to go to their rooms at Hogwarts. Harry waited and caught Draco’s hand when he came through. Draco was grace as always. He searched silver eyes for any reluctance, but found none. There was only a determination that made him smile. His savior was so strong sometimes that it made his stomach flip with pride.

Severus stood apart from the others, waiting. Draco set his jaw and let go Harry’s hand and walked up to his godfather. Draco’s smile was brilliant, causing Harry to freeze in his observation, but he breathed a sigh of relief… it was gone. 

Draco threw caution to the wind and embraced his godfather, much to the darker man’s surprise. Severus returned the slight affection with a relieved smile as well, his eyes searching for Sirius who just serenely looked back with joy.

Harry gestured for them to sit, Albus took an armchair opposite Harry and Draco. Sirius and Severus took the other loveseat.

“So what do you want to know?” Harry asked quietly. He wasn’t sure how much of the nightmare he would reveal just yet, but he was ready to discuss the curse. It seemed like an eternity before Albus started with the questions. Severus had to interject the intricacies of the curse.

“Voldemort let his followers delve deep into the Dark Arts, the bloodier the better. Blood seemed to call to the Dark Lord, so some of his followers were more vicious than others. Amycus was one of those. He had an unnatural affinity towards blood curses. In the first war, some were tied to the Cruciatus curse in order to cause more pain. This particular curse used the victim’s blood to strengthen an Impirio thread in the mind of the victim. It would cause pain, and discomfort when a Death eater was near, but would grow until insanity set in. The problem would be when one of the Order found the strain early, you remember Albus,” Severus implied. The older wizard nodded. “Amycus recently found a way to tie the blood of a tortured victim to that memory charm to act as a catalyst for anyone who tried to help. I heard briefly about it one meeting, but was distracted by other affairs. Harry was targeted because his intention was to remove the curse when he viewed the memories that triggered the catalyst. Though I am not sure what good the Anticiposa potion would do, but it is a strong anti-memory influencing potion that can counteract many similar curses.”

Harry breathed deeply, “The rebounded curse attacks the deepest insecurities and exploits them. It was designed to drain one’s will to live.”

Sirius looked at Harry with deep concern, Severus’ calm facade seemed to waiver. Albus only looked at Draco, deep compassion seeped out of his blue eyes.

Draco tightened his hand in Harry’s and squeezed, letting his love flood the bond. He was surprised by the elation the flowed back, as if Harry was still unsure by his love. Draco held a chuckle that threatened to let loose. Harry was ever surprising him, his old perceptions toppled one by one until Draco fell deeper in love with this angel.

Harry straightened for a moment then sighed, there was a new task forming and he could feel it. It was like the Augur knowledge was flowing into his mind, flowing over his previous tasks and inter-locking with them. This task was not something he wanted.

“I need to see view all your memories in the dark cabinet on our favorite student.” Harry stated, staring at Albus, a resigned sigh leaving his lips. “Next week would be a good start, evidently my guides thinks there is more to learn than I already know.”

Albus nodded, he understood. This was the purpose for the collection of memories. Educate and inform. “Shall we go to breakfast? I believe our esteemed ex-professor will be arriving to join us.”

Harry and Severus nodded, though Sirius and Draco stayed behind, with Draco promising to escort Sirius back to Severus’ rooms.

Draco stood and started pacing once everyone else had left. “Why does Harry not believe he is worth loving?” His silver eyes were pleading with his cousin.

Sirius sighed, “I am not sure how much of his life with the Dursley’s you know.”

“Only the Christmases and a few tidbits here and there. They were not pleasant, though I can see his Aunt seems to have changed.” Draco inserted.

“Harry was beaten because of his magic, treated as less than a dog or house elf in our society.” Sirius started, noting the intake of Draco’s breath. Still he continued, “From what I understand, they let him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs until he returned from his first year at Hogwarts. He cooked and did all the work around the house for them. He never said anything, but Severus was able to view a myriad of memories from his Uncle while he was there. It wasn’t pretty. He was raised to see no value in himself. So he places high value on those he loves, though not on himself.”

“I need him to know how much I value him. I need him.” Draco’s voice rose an octave to a higher pitch, and he sat down, wringing his hands a bit.

Sirius chuckled, “I think our stubborn other halves both have an issue with value.” He rose and crossed over to Draco and placed a reassuring hand on the blond’s shoulder.

“We just have to have patience and continue to give them what they need.” Sirius counseled.

Draco nodded, his hair moved just enough to cover his face. He would find a way to break the guilt, and show Harry that he was needed for more than tasks and self-sacrifice.

Harry greeted Remus with a hearty hug when he arrived in the Great Hall. It was good to see the man in good spirits. His eyes were brighter, and his smile genuine. Remus looked younger, so something had to have gone right.

“Harry, before we get too far into discussing the speech, I have a request of you.” Remus injected before Harry could speak.

Those green eyes, Lily’s eyes stared back at him with such patience.

“I asked Tonks to marry me and she said yes, I wanted to know if you would perform the bonding during the ceremony.” Remus asked, his eyes hopeful.

Harry’s mouth dropped, but his eyes shined. Remus found himself leaning towards Harry with a lopsided grin on his face as the burst of joy flowed out of Harry when the impact of the words seeped in.

“Harry!” there was a grinding tone to Snape's voice as Harry turned and grinned sheepishly. He took a deep breath and reigned in his happiness to a sustainable level… He would have to look at the book for some help… second time in a week...at least it was happiness and not anger he mused as Remus just blinked back at him. He saw Severus straighten himself out of the corner of his eye… Snape would be the only one that seemed to have a problem with too much happiness.

Harry focused all his attention back towards the expectant werewolf, “I would love to, I’ll have to read up on it of course. I would be honored. Have you set a date?”

Harry’s mind took him back to the day that Tonks had told them about the nuptials, he had been so happy for the pair, but saddened that the Ministry had been so blind. Well today he would set ideas in play to change the foundation that the Ministry clung to for way too long. Traditions and culture were about to be mountains he would move. It all started in the hearts and minds, and today would be the first step.

“Harry?” Remus queried.

“Sorry, just a memory.” Harry sighed, “What did you say?”

“I asked if you would be kind enough to suggest one.” Remus repeated.

“I will think on it, I don’t have one right now. I will get back to you though.” Harry offered.

Remus just nodded. He knew Harry had a lot going on, and he knew that Harry would work in his own time.

They chatted a bit over other nonsensical things as they ate, leaving the real discussion for the walk towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry was a bit hesitant about what he would ask later, but it had to be done.

When they left, Harry followed the path he had taken the day before and used the same alcove to talk with Remus.

Remus took a seat on one of the dark grey stones and looked back at Harry, waiting.

“I am not sure what you usually say about Werewolves in a setting like this, but I really want you to highlight how you feel and anything that you feel people, especially the ministry needs to know. I know these are students, but you have the ear of the ministry in attendance. I wish to speak first, and then you will speak your piece if you will.” Harry explained.

“I had prepared something about the weaknesses and spells used best against them for defense and a bit on the history.” Remus stated.

Harry nodded.

“I have something for you, and it can’t wait for a special occasion. One word of caution though, if you accept my gift, you will be bound to not talk about it to anyone until the binding gives you leave. That is to protect the source of the magic on the gift, since it has yet to be invented.” Harry spoke quietly, his green eyes shined with a brightness that Remus had not seen in a while.

“Can I have a clue as to what it is?” Remus asked, smiling slightly at the secrecy of it all.

“Lets just say you won’t need a potion once a month anymore.” Harry said with a mischievous smile.

Remus’ eyes widened and he nodded his acceptance. Harry stood and walked behind his father’s friend and placed a golden necklace around a scared neck. He whispered something Remus could not hear and then there was a glow of blue magic that seemed to sink into his skin, and a coolness seeped into his veins. There was a bit of a shock, but it soon wore off as Harry sat back down in front of Remus.

“In about 12 years, a brilliant person will discover the secret of crafting certain types of potions into objects and pairing them with new charms. I won’t say who, but after getting a new chance on a new life, someone started to make a name for himself the honest way. This necklace is an exact replica of his creations. It is a gold necklace infused with wolfsbane, and crafted with a Homorphus charm.” Remus’ eyebrow was raised, “Yes, a charm that was crafted to actually work. You will be you during each full moon. I have placed an unbreakable charm on it, so no one can remove it. I will have to imbue the potion on it once every ten years though, if you miss that, you will not be in danger, only a wolf mind with a human body that will be rendered inert.”

“How is that possible?” Remus asked.

“I can’t divulge much more than that. Only know that before 20 years is out, the disease will be controlled. I can only hope that after that, eradication will then be possible.” Harry stated.

“Many will not be able to afford such a thing.” Remus said sadly.

“They won’t have to, if I have my way.” Harry declared as his eyes darkened just a fraction.

“I have a request to make of you.” Harry asked, hesitant about what he would ask.

Remus just looked at him, acceptance and trust written all over his face. “Anything.”

“I want you to pass the word to the rest of the werewolves, Harry Potter will be their champion, anything they wish to impart to help their cause, and they should sent the message through you.” Harry’s eyes were dark when he spoke, the passion behind them startled Remus.

“What do you mean by champion?” Remus asked.

“You will understand once I give my speech before you talk. After that if you have questions then ask.” Harry supplied.

They got up and started for the pitch, all the students had gathered in the stands, and staff on the main podium.

Harry introduced Remus to Amelia, her face was tight, but her expression was open. At least that was a start. 

“Madam Bones, Please listen well to my introduction.” Harry whispered.

She took a deep breath and nodded as she took her seat.

Harry stepped up to the main podium and enhanced his voice.

“Fellow students, Hogwarts Staff, Ministry Officials and other honored guests. Today’s discussion is going to take a different turn. Unlike previous speakers and class examples, werewolves are not a separate being or species set apart from wizards. They are wizards, who have fallen sick with an incurable disease. These witches and wizards have been ostracized for becoming sick in a way that was totally out of their control. It would be like telling each and every one of you that while you are in the infirmary, you are no longer worthy of being a witch or wizard. Though they have dangerous traits that healthy witches and wizards do not, this is something that can be controlled. Wizarding society has perpetuated the sickness and condemned future generations to being infected. There are actions that could have been taken many years ago, but instead we restrict them from successful employment. This limits their ability to purchase the only known health aide to keep them from being dangerous. We have condemned them to being dangerous by not providing effective treatment to help the health of the entire wizarding community. With that being said, listen closely to Professor Remus Lupin. He has been in and out of the wizarding community for many years, and has lycanthropy. Take heed the information, but remember, if you battle a werewolf, you could be battling your brother, sister or best friend. The sickness is the only thing that separates you from them.” Harry’s voice was steel.

The pitch was quiet, not a sound but the wind blowing the box coverings. Harry looked out at the crowd, then turned to let his gaze sweep those on the podium. Remus’ eye were full of unshed tears, Severus’ face gave nothing away. Albus Dumbledore looked smug and those eyes didn’t twinkle, they shined. Professor McGonagall’s expression was priceless, surprise, pride and fear mixed together with a slightly ajar mouth. When his eyes met Amelia’s, he could see the wheels turning inside her head, there was no resentment or happiness, just business… Harry could work with that.

Remus took the podium and cleared his throat.

He detailed some history and biology of the disease. He emphasized the harshness of the laws. Remus detailed how his teaching at Hogwarts was one of very few jobs he was able to hold. He told of how he would have to resign or would lose his jobs when his condition became known. Only during the times of employment was he able to afford the potion that allowed him to be sane. 

“There are some werewolves who have been ostracized by society that the only welcome place is at the side of the Dark Lord,” gasps could be heard around the pitch, “The most famous is Fenrir Greyback. He was bitten during his teenage years. For many years he was shunned even by his own family. His community turned him out. He then started a mission to infect as many wizards and witches as possible. This led to his decision to join the Dark Lord. He wants to raise an army to take over the wizarding world. The reason is due to his treatment. We can prevent more Greybacks. Werewolves have the same weaknesses as any witch or wizard. There is no special way to defeat them, or harm them in either form. So your best defense is a good offense. Thank you all for having me.” Remus sighed out the last bit of his speech and then looked at the crowd. The applause was just a bit more than polite, but nothing explosive.

Remus turned towards the rest of the staff sitting at the podium, many of whom he had worked with closely. Affection poured out of most of them, Severus though was still a bit stiff. He moved to shake each one by the hand as he passed. He stopped in front of the potion’s master, and straightened his spine. “Apologies, and I’m happy for you.” Remus said as he offered his hand to the darker man. Severus eyed him, and he felt like he was being weighed and measured. Then a thin potion stained hand grasped his in a firm handshake. 

“Bygones, Lupin.” Severus said, his voice stiff but firm.

Harry grinned from behind Remus, only to just miss the roll of obsidian eyes.

Harry spent the lunch with Remus. They seemed to take up where they had left off. For Remus it was almost like having James back, the conversation was just so easy. Harry left out the more dark details of the last few days, and stuck to the stories of students and their escapades.

“The twins, how do you handle the twins?” Remus asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Unlike you, I have leverage…” Harry said with a smile.

“Oh?” Remus said, hoping for a detailed explanation.

“My secret, get your own.” Harry said, clapping the other man on the back as he chortled with laughter.

Severus was happy to see Harry so high in spirits today. He could easily let go his anger at the werewolf for the sake of Sirius and Harry. Remus was important to Sirius, and Sirius was important to him, this little thing, he could do for the mutt. Severus considered it a bonus that it also brought a smile to Harry’s face. There was a paternal sentimentality that had seemed to take hold on him when it came to Harry. Strange though circumstances were, Harry was another addition to his strange new family. Severus strode down the hall only to run into an anxious blond who seemed to be dazed and wandering.

“Draco?” Severus called, but the man seemed to have a dazed expression on his face. 

Severus stood in front of Draco, and snapped his fingers a couple of times, only to end up grasping shoulders and giving the blond a stiff shake. He watched the silver eyes clear of a sort of haze and focus on him.

“Sirius…” Draco whispered, his eyes cast a forlorn look in the direction of the dungeons.

Severus did not stay to ask questions, he ran in the direction he assumed Draco had wandered from. To say he ran was an overstatement, he glided with speed. It was intimidating to anyone who got in the way. The walls held little color, he passed with no glance towards the corners or alcoves, until he heard what sounded like a muffled struggle. The potion master turned and stalked, his steps held no noise, his breath lighter than a soft breeze. The scene before him, made his chest go tight, his mouth go dry and his eyes see green and then red.

“Come now, my pet, you look delicious… one taste to slake my thirst. You smell like lust and I want to taste you..” a dark man spoke with a thick accent. The dark man’s face was hidden in the shadows, his body towered a foot over Sirius Black. Sirius looked to be pinned to the wall, his head tossed to one side, eyes tightened in fear. One of the darker man’s hands appeared to be holding both of Sirius’ behind his back, his face searching for purchase on the Sirius’ neck. Sirius for his part was sliding his head back and forth not leaving an open target. It seemed that he tried to talk but all that came out was a struggled grunt or gurgle.

Severus wandlessly cast a charm over his mind before he bore down on an irreverent vampire.

“Step away from what is mine.” Severus said, his voice low and deep.

The vampire turned his dark eyes towards Severus, the piercing stare did not penetrate.

“Your abilities will not affect me. As a guest of Hogwarts, I will ask you again. Step away from what is mine.” Severus intoned a bit of steel in his voice.

“There is no bond, where is your claim?” Sanguini’s eyes narrowed.

“Ours is a claim of souls since birth, the bonding will come later. Rest assured, if you persist, you will never see outside the alcove you are currently perched in.” Severus’ wand was leveled before a whisper could be spoken.

Sanguini let his hand slowly unshackle Sirius’ hands. He stepped back only a hair’s width from Black’s shuddering form. As soon as Sirius’ hands were free, Severus strode forward and reached and pulled his lover close. Through his robes he could feel the shivers running through his lover’s body. He turned his eyes back to the Vampire, “Good day.” 

Severus left the vampire blinking in the dark alcove as he ushered Sirius to his rooms. Sirius was still in a daze when Severus shut the door. His eyes roamed Sirius’ neck, the only mark was his and it was already fading. Soft lips appeared thin and stretched, not plump and ravished. He moved his hand to cast the charm to dissipate the effects of the vampire mind haze. Sirius’ eyes cleared, emotions flashed quickly, but Severus caught them all. Fear, revulsion, regret, and disdain. That said all he needed to know. 

Sirius found himself standing in the doorway of Severus’ rooms, a brief flicker of what had transpired passed through his mind. Draco had walked him back to the dungeons, but then something soft and hazy came over him. A cloying call to submit floated through him, but it was not Severus, his soul protested. He feared his inability to fend off the call made him betray his love for Severus. The man was dark as sin and would not take a dalliance lightly. Sirius was brought to his senses when a thin finger pressed his chin upward so that his eyes collided with sparkling obsidian, fear clutched at his chest. What had he done?

Severus stared, his own heart hovering in his throat. He was close to losing it, his calm was threatening to break. He was filled with deep jealousy, someone else had touched Sirius. He knew the man had not invited the touch, and that is what enraged him even more. Had the vampire not been invited by Harry, he would have torn the man limb from limb and smiled the entire time he did it. He tilted Sirius’ face up so he could see into the man’s eyes, the sheer regret that shined out of them broke Severus. His knees buckled under the onslaught of emotions he could not contain. Love, Jealousy, Rage and Sorrow for the regret in his lover’s eyes. He wrapped his arms around Sirius’ shaking knees, and rested his head against his own cloaked arm.

“I don’t deserve you.” Severus whispered. His was a soul so black not even a drop of goodness remained. His heart was just as black, kindness seemed to slip from his reach in the face of an assault on his pride. Sirius was not his, not a possession. If anything, Sirius owned him, his heart and his soul. One moment in time, a thought of losing this man, of being alone again clawed at his thread of strength.

Sirius was in shock, his body was shaking. First he thought he had betrayed the one person that he desired above all else. Now this man, the pillar of strength, the immutable potion’s master, was beneath him. The whispered words sent a shiver through his body. His mind echoed the sentiment. He slowly sank down, unraveling Severus' arms from his legs, and instead placing his own body in those arms. He sighed as Severus clutched him tighter to the black cloaked chest. 

“We deserve each other…” Sirius whispered as he lifted his head to meet the dark gaze of his lover. “Possess me...I need to shiver under your touch, I want you to paint your soul over mine...I need you…” his voice broke.

Severus stared into the deep grey eyes, there was such need there. Those grey eyes were the moon to him, they filled his empty soul. His once shriveled heart, full of molded bitterness, was now vibrant and full of passion. His mouth descended, and his world of darkness swirled around him. His only anchor was the bright light of the moon in his embrace. The wild taste of his lover stung his mouth, he claimed ever more fervor as their tongues moved from a sensual tango to a ferocious battle of breaking waves of passion.

Sirius gave himself up to the sensuous flood of Severus over all his senses. He let Severus lead the pace, until his heart pounded in his head. His tongue parried with Severus’ to the beat of their hearts. He groaned when he felt himself pushed down upon the rug. Fire leapt into his veins, he wanted, needed to melt with his dark prince. The touches were feather light at first, a slip of a button to leave an aching where it touched. He gasped, his eyes still closed, as he felt strong hands wrap around him, tight and electric. He arched his hips to thrust into the expert fingers that encased him, his voice was flowing from him. Grunts, growls, and whimpers fell from his lips as he was stroked hotly, his nipples tweaked in tandem. 

“Look at me.” The voice an allure to set his nerves on fire just from the timbre. 

Severus wanted to feast on every inch of flesh he revealed. He hesitated though, his mutt was so responsive and the more he was given the more he wanted to give. Once every article of offending clothing was gone, he wrapped his hand around the heated shaft he would never get enough of. Just stroking it was like stroking himself. The pleasure was acute, steel encased in silk, felt so perfect inside his hand. He offered a command, needing to see into his lover’s soul. The sounds hit every chord of pleasure inside his body, the cry that washed over him as he bent his head was almost his undoing. His lips found the treasure he sought, the taste of wild was enough to send him to oblivion. He could feel darkness edging his eyes as he took in his lover’s gaze. Grey eyes were hazed with darkened pleasure. He swirled his tongue, just a small taste for now and he let the drool suspend between them as he lifted off, still capturing his mutt’s gaze. He let his hand slicken with the saliva, then pressed one finger into the tight heat of heaven. 

Sirius stared down at the sight that would assault his dreams for eternity. Darkness encased his flesh in a furnace. He could do naught but stare as everything within him wanted to explode in flames. Lips suckled and teased, he would thrust if he could, the exquisite frisson of pleasure pulsed, ready to burst. The sexiest sight was watching the man of his dreams slowly pull off, lips glistening from tasting him. He was brought back to the present with the press of Severus at his entrance. Desire and need slammed harder into him.

“No….just you… please.” He begged softly, there was nothing he needed more.

Severus’ body tightened and he moved his hands to grip a foot and placed one leg on each of his shoulders. He locked gazes once more and then plunged in, crying out his own pleasure as he sheathed himself in the heat of Sirius. He longed to stay forever within the haze of love, this purity that made him feel alive, and worth something for the first time. His mutt offered him what he had barred the vampire from having. He reached to touch, to press, to control, to love. His thumb was not light, it was the tool to release breath and pleasure. He held tight, watching the eyes of his lover go molten as he pressed harder. He stroked in and out of Sirius faster as he held his own breath, heightening the pleasure. 

Sirius wanted more than a finger, he did not need the foreplay, and he just needed Severus. And when he was filled, he almost closed his eyes. The look in Severus’ dark eyes held him though, it was like falling from the floor. His soul broke upon the shore that was Severus Snape. Every part of him was now connected to his Dark Prince. Each stroke was like a pull of a tether to close the gap between them, and when Severus was close enough, he rolled his head to the side, needing full possession. His air was cut and his prostate hit at the same time, he was dazed with mind numbing pleasure. He arched slightly to meet each thrust, his vision became blurred, and his tongue dry with the sounds he uttered. He was so close…

Severus let go as his own release stormed over him, he cried out for Sirius. He did not feel the splash of heat between them as oblivion took him over the edge. Sirius followed suit once the pressure was let and his name fell from his lover’s lips. They were a tangle of limbs, with Sirius’ chest covered in a sheet of inky black hair.

Harry greeted Sanguini in the customary manner. Gripping wrists and exchanging pleasantries, they walked down one of the long corridors. The stone was cold, the light low, and there was an almost electric air in the area. Harry stopped walking and looked over at the vampire who seemed to be just a bit distracted. He noted the trail of eyes darting towards a figure with long blond hair.

“Have you eaten today?” Harry asked, his voice quite.

“Yes, though I missed out on a particular prize shortly after I arrived. I sense there is another close who could yet supply both of my needs.” Sanguini drawled with his thick accent.

“I hope you do not intend offence, I will heed none here.” Harry said, capturing the gaze of the vampire.

“Is he,” Sanguini nodded towards Draco who was moving quickly towards the stairs, “Also spoken for?”

Harry waited until the vampire looked at him straight on. He let the flames burn in his eyes, “Yes.” 

The vampire flinched, taken aback by the wizard’s immediate change of demeanor. Oh my, he had stumbled upon two of the most delicious men, and just his luck they would be spoken for by strong immutable men.

Sanguini sighed, “I guess I shall look elsewhere.”

Harry relaxed a bit, sure that his warning was heeded.

“You would do better to ask your victims first before you entice them. It could save you a lot of trouble. But as your host, I would ask that you refrain from feeding or other activities while here at the school. We do not need parents writing letters.” Harry offered.

“Yes, quite wise. So, would you care to discuss the particulars of my speech?” Sanguini asked as they made their way to an empty classroom.

Harry nodded and opened the door for the vampire to walk in. He closed the door behind them both and cast a few charms. He lit the lamps, cleared the dust, and transfigured a couple of desks into a smart seating area. He also turned to cast a privacy spell on the room, so they were not disturbed. Harry motioned for one of the chairs and they both took a seat.

“Do you know who and what I am?” Harry asked bluntly. 

“I know of you, Harry Potter. I know your position in this school, but there are a great many things I don’t know. For one, how is it that you were a mere boy last year, and a man sits before me. Young, though you are, your voice intones a wisdom of years that many wizards do not possess. Lastly, I can smell the blood of most creatures, many of the same species smell similar. You on the other hand smell of all creatures at the same time, and yet your blood does not alure me.” Sanguini replied.

“Last year, I was a normal boy wizard. My only claim in life was the fact that I survived the power of a madman multiple times.” Harry stated before continuing, “Last September I received a gift, a vision that brought with it a task and expectations. It also brought with it a new outlook on life, new friends, and new hardships. Those hardships have built me into the man I am today. I am a son of the Earth, and the next Augur.”

Sanguini’s expression did not change much, only his thin lips pursed in reflection. Yet Harry could pick out every nuance of emotion. 

“I see. My kind usually do not have care for such things among wizards. I sense that there is more?” the vampire asked.

“I have been enlightened by Gaia. She longs to see balance restored among her children. My mission is two-fold. First to rid our world of the great evil that is Voldemort, and second to bring balance between wizards and beings. I would like to extend an invitation for you to be my emissary to your kind. Let them know that after the defeat of the dark one, I will be wanting to meet with each amiable species to discuss concerns. I will be offering my wisdom and connection with the earth to the leaders who need it, in hopes of coming to terms between our kinds.”

The vampire seemed to take the words and mull over them. 

“I accept. So I have prepared to discuss our culture, a few do’s and don'ts and going into our strengths and weaknesses.” Sanguini explained.

Harry nodded, “Can you expound on some of the defensive spells that wizards can use against the powers of a vampire?” 

“Of course, we are not so much a society as the wizards are, more of us are lonely wanderers.” Sanguini explained. 

“What is your favorite species? To feed on of course, I would like to try something. I have often wondered if transfiguration could help in dire circumstances for a Vampire.” Harry asked, it was sort of out of the blue, but he really had wondered. During his time with the ministry he had met many vampires along his travels. He ran into one who had just about starved because he had been imprisoned illegally by a few wizards who were not so tolerant.

“My particular tastes run towards male wizards, they have a particular wild taste to them.” Sanguini divulged.

Harry nodded, he did not want to transfigure something into someone he knew was at the school, so he tried to pick through his memory. The only one that seemed to keep popping up was Gilderoy Lockhart. So he picked a chair in the far corner of the room. It was lit dimly, and the chair was old and worn, but for transfiguration the original shape did not matter.

He decided not to use his wand, his hands were so much better for the molding process. He stood and moved towards the chair. First he pictured the face, pale handsome and in a sleeping pose. The sandy blond hair was easy to replicate, placing the strands into the perfect position as the professor was likely to have worn it was more difficult. His hands were swirling as his old professor took shape on the cold stone floor. He was well aware that for this to work, he needed to provide liquid to change into blood. Since he had brought nothing, he decided to add water in a puddle next to the body. In his mind he crafted the insides that he remembered from their morgue training. He then transfigured the water molecules into what was needed for blood and directed the liquid to fill the body on the floor. His last touch was an electric shock to start the heart pumping and warming the blood to the appropriate temperature.

“Try now, and let me know if this type of magic could sustain you. I know your kind is mainly gifted with mind magic, but if you could learn intricate transfiguration it could help.” Harry stated as he moved back to take his seat. He did not want to watch, but he hoped that the skill would prove useful.

Sanguini was taken by the handsomeness of the transfigured man. The smell of the blood was real, it was just right for a wizard. He wondered who the man was, but there was a familiarity he could not place. He moved forward, expecting to disappoint Mr. Potter, but was pleasantly surprised by the right coppery flavor that burst onto his tongue. The flavor was right, the texture sublime, and the heat perfection. His body reacted as always, taking the sustenance, filling each organ, making him feel alive. He lifted his head and stared at the man whose back was to him, he had never known a wizard with a skill so true to life.

The vampire cleaned his mouth, and moved towards the seating area and sat down. His gaze fell on Harry and he was sure the wonder showed. “It would suffice, and with enough skill and time, could replace the real thing for any vampire.” Sanguini stated.

Harry smiled at the vampire, he had hoped. The ministry could use a division that could help replace living things for lonely vampires, and that would reduce the fear among the wizarding world and many other beings. 

“Who was the man a copy of? Or was he not real? I cannot put my finger on it, but I swear I knew him.” Sanguini asked quietly.

“He was someone I knew, and still lives, so I cannot give away the identity. And it is possible you have heard of him.” Harry said. He knew the lascivious tastes of vampires, but every now and then they would find a mate. He was not studied enough to know how that works though. 

They left the room after Harry had returned it to the original state minus the dust. Harry walked them out towards the pitch, fully aware that it was dark outside. He was happy to see the torches that lined the walk. The shadows of the trees were highlighted in a fanciful way, and there was an almost eerie feeling as they made their way down the path. Harry guided them to the podium, he took in the crowd of students. He was glad they seemed to be still wide awake and in high spirits. His eyes inherently found Draco’s as he swept his gaze across the stands. The smile that hung on those lips filled him with joy, and in that moment he wished he was alone for just that brief moment. Draco winked at him, and Harry allowed himself to return the smile and then turn away. He greeted the heads of house, but found Severus strangely absent.

“Professor Snape is our esteemed potions master, and head of Slytherin house. Unfortunately, he could not be with us due to an emergent personal matter, Mr. Sanguini.” Albus stated. Harry’s eyebrow quirked up, Albus just let that annoying twinkle answer for him.

Harry stood at the podium and announced Sanguini to the crowd. The applause was not too loud, but still welcoming. The vampire took the podium and his voice did not need to be enhanced. He employed his persuasion power to garner the crowd’s attention. Harry stepped back.

Sanguini started with a brief history, the first Vampire was attributed to a Wizard who was good with mind magic, but taught his body to repair itself using the blood of his victims. He noted that most vampires are not painted in a positive light, but that truly they felt for their victims. Many of vampires were killed out of fear, and brutally slain in a barbaric method of a stake through the heart. Sanguini described the greatest gift of a vampire was their ability to compel a mind, and their abilities work on any creature. Simple charms can be applied as a shield against vampire compulsions. He went on to talk about how most vampires are solitary, keeping to themselves in various places through the world. Their longevity is similar to wizards and they can die naturally over the years. Their greatest weakness are their eyes, once blinded, they cannot use their compulsion skills, and are rendered as weak as a muggle. 

He then talked about some common courtesies that were necessary for interactions with vampires. They appreciate a strong witch or wizard, those with confidence and control are ones that are greatly respected by his kind. This leads to the reason that most dark wizards hold an allure for the vampires. Though their kind have tried to stay out of wizarding society issues throughout the years. They currently have a ruling council that meets several times a year, and the council dictates certain rules. The council are empowered to see to any negotiations with the wizarding world and other beings they have to have dealings with. 

His last bit was to clear up common myths about vampires.

“Garlic has no effect on us, except that to us it is similar to pepper for you, it makes us sneeze. Like any being if you strike our hearts, we will die regardless of the tool. We do not turn others into vampires with our bite. We are born this way, and our mates can bear us children no matter the species. Between vampires we can procreate like you. So being a vampire is not a disease like a werewolf, we were born this way.” Sanguini finished. 

The crowd’s applause was genuine, and loud. Though not loud enough to garner surprise. Sanguini smiled and bowed over each hand of those on the stage. Harry of course waited on the edge to escort Sanguini back to entrance to Hogwarts.

As they disembarked, Harry was very grateful for how the week had turned out.

“Thank you for sharing your knowledge with us, Sanguini.” Harry said sincerely. 

The Vampire nodded, his mind still on the beautiful shape in the old classroom.

“And you will still not divulge the identity of your transfiguration?” Sanguini drawled, he knew better than to use the mind compulsion, but still he had a very strong urge to know.

“The only clue I can give you is to look in Flourish and Blotts, there you should have no trouble identifying him yourself.” Harry replied. 

The Vampire nodded and departed as soon as they reached the gates. Harry mulled over some things during his walk back. The darkness did not bother him, some of the fireflies were out, and the moon was shining a bit. It seemed to fit the melancholy of his mood though.

There was something about the Dark Lord he had to find out, yet he swore he already knew everything about Tom’s past there was to know. Still, the more he dwelled on this thread of the task, the more he felt there was to discover.


	31. Fate’s Puppets

Severus Snape sat on the couch near the fire. Sirius was sleeping away in bed, and Severus was quiet, trying not to disturb him. They were both broken men, and in a way, he knew that together they both could be whole again. Yesterday’s incident had cemented the need for a formal bond in Severus’ mind. The timing was not right, but still, he needed to ask first. It was the asking that had Severus Snape, the immutable and implacable Potions Master anxious. How do you make it special, yet not frilly or overdone? What in the world was he going to do?

He knew that there was no way his life could go back to what it had been. Harry and Sirius had been light in the world he had built in the darkness. His world had been hollow, and dark. There was nothing to move him forward. He had been stagnant for 15 years, languishing in the pain of the past. Harry’s first steps opened his eyes and Sirius was the sun in his world. He would do something for the mutt even if it meant entertaining a wolf.

A sudden ripping burn shot up his arm and his world centered on that pain. He moved quickly to pen a note to Sirius, sent off a Patronus to Albus and then Harry, and finally closed his mind. Severus strode out of his rooms and walked to the edge of Hogwarts. Just as he crossed the boundary, he turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud crack.

Thin pasty fingers twisted a wand around in circles, the darkened claw like nails clicked ominously against the white wood. It was time to see how well his servants could appease his need to inflict more pain on the boy-who-lived. He licked his thin lips as he sent his call out, Severus will need to be here of course, but Crabbe Sr. would be especially helpful. Vince was a servant he liked, the man had no ambition except to please in a painful way.

A sadistic smile crept over the Dark Lord’s lips, pain in others was an intoxication for him. The rush was euphoric. Sometimes he would play the screams of people over in his head before he slept.

Severus approached the Dark Lord with caution and an appropriately reverent face.

“My lord, how can I be of service?” Severus asked quietly.

“Severus… When Vince arrives, you will be here to listen, since the old man put you in charge of the Crabbe boy. I have some plans.” Voldemort imparted.

Severus nodded and moved to stand closer to the wall, just out of the Dark Lord’s line of sight. He had a very important reason not to provoke any attention upon himself, he would strategically do everything he could to stay out of the Dark Lord’s limelight. Once you fall from grace here, there is no return. Another crack of apparition filled the hollow room, and Severus moved only his eyes to the location of the sound. A dark cloaked figure appeared, mask and all in place. The man, who could only be Crabbe Sr. bowed and waited.

“I hear you and your son are to meet with the Minister today for lunch.” Voldemort did not wait for confirmation before continuing, “Report what the Minister wants back to me tonight, after he leaves, I want you to give your son a message from me. We shall see how far his loyalty extends. Let us hope, for your sake, that it is far.”

“Y..ess, My lord.” Crabbe Sr. stuttered.

“He is to work with Severus, I want my snakes to find a way to slowly rip young Draco’s vitality from him. Potter needs to feel the pain of watching someone he loves suffer over and over… Severus, my loyal servant, find or invent a nasty potion that will help them accomplish this task. The more pain without death, the better” Voldemort instructed.

“It will take time, my lord, but we will succeed.” Severus replied, allowing a nervous edge to his voice.

“June… Severus… you have until June.” Voldemort stated coldly.

Severus bowed then apparated away when the Dark lord dismissed them with the wave of his hand.

Sirius was waiting for him when he arrived back at the castle, the lines of anxiety creased the man’s face. Severus walked over and sat next to his lover, and enfolded the man in his arms. A sense of home fell over him.

Minister Fudge looked around the darkened pub, he sat at the bar sipping at an ale waiting. The low light only contributed to the grungy look. One could not discern the amount of dust left in places due to the low glow of candle light. All the windows were covered or boarded up, so no natural light actually seeped in, unless the door swung open. The minister looked towards the door when sunlight flooded in giving way to two figures. One stood a head taller than the other did. Their body types similarly rounded and full. The minister stood and greeted the two and ushered them to the private room he had managed to commandeer off the owner.

“Mr. Crabbe, I would like for you to be here so that I can ask your son for some help at the school.” Fudge explained.

Crabbe Sr. nodded his assent.

Fudge turned towards the younger man, “My boy, I need your help. As you know, Mr. Potter has been making waves with his tall tales. I need you to start trying to make friends with those that know him. I understand he is a teacher now, but most of his friends are still students. I want to know if he is unhinged or incompetent. Anything you might notice that could endanger students. I need to know. The ministry will consider a small allowance for any useful information that you may find out.”

“Of course, Sir.” Vince replied, his face serene.

“Good, just send a message through your father when you know something. I will see to it any inconvenience is compensated for.” Fudge added.

Mr. Crabbe beamed at that thought, “My boy will do you proud, Sir.”

The Minister treated the two to a heavy meal of steak pie, bread and soup. Both types of deserts the pub served were there as well. The Eton Mess and Sticky toffee pudding were a hit for both Crabbe men.

Fred and George Weasley were plotting again. There was nothing Ron liked more than to watch his brother’s plot. He may not always get to hear the plans, but strategy was something he learned from them. The two red headed twins were close enough to kiss, whispering and eyes darting around. As Ron walked up to them, the talking lowered and then finally ceased when he stood right next to them.

“Hello, what are you up to?” Ron asked.

“Ronnykins…” George said looking up, then the tandem started rotating back and forth.

“We were just planning”

“To find a way to finally”

“Go blond…”

“It’s all the rage”

Ron always knew when they lied to him. They rarely shared their plots with their little brother. One day though, He would do something to show them he was not little and he could actually help them. He turned away from the boys and decided he would spend his weekend, out flying on the pitch. Nothing better to do, since Hermione was ensconced in her books. This year’s OWLS have her spending every minute studying. Ron on the other hand did not want to spend time with her only in the library.

As evening fell, the dusk from the setting sun seemed to give everything a rosy glow. Harry and Draco were enjoying a small sojourn at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry sat with his back against the tree watching the sun sink below the castle’s many towers. Draco’s back was against his chest as they watched the sunset together. Harry’s mind was firmly in a happy place. This area was the same area where they had begun. A smile twitched at his lips as he bent to kiss the top of Draco’s blond head.

“After all this is over, how would you feel about a formal bonding ceremony? Something the world can witness.” Harry whispered against the silk strands.

Draco’s heart fluttered, his smile was wide as he turned around in Harry’s arms.

“I would love that. Where were you thinking?” Draco replied.

“I’m working on that, I don’t know. Some place that reflects us both. Did you have somewhere in mind? I am not sure whether you purebloods plan that far ahead or not.” Harry quipped.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and then lowered his eyes to Harry’s lips, which twitched a bit. He bent his head and pressed softly, savoring the feel and warmth that just kissing Harry could bring. He felt arms tighten around him, a hand slip to the back of his head, and a groan slipped from him as he felt Harry nip at his lips. Salvation comes with passion. Every day Harry saves his soul by renewing it in a passion of flames.

One of the things Harry loved about Draco, was that he was so easy to tease. He lost himself in the kiss. Draco was sometimes shy. That was endearing and mouthwatering at the same time. Just a brush of lips and Harry wanted more, so much more. A touch, a whisper, a kiss… Harry was bewitched body and soul.

Harry’s hands sheltered Draco’s face as he pulled away only to want to drown into perfect pools of mercury.

“I need you. When I feel the darkness creep from within, you are my light.” Harry whispered.

“Always…” Draco’s fingers traced over Harry’s lips.

Harry’s tongue darted out to trace the underside of Draco’s finger with the tip. He enjoyed the sound that slipped out of Draco. He sucked the finger in, Draco’s gasp was the spark to ignite his blood. Harry stood quickly, and reached for Draco. He pulled the blond up and pressed his back against the white birch tree. He let his knee slid in between Draco’s slim thighs and press into the hard erection he found there. Harry twined his fingers with Draco’s and brought both arms up above the blond’s head. He looked deep into Draco’s eyes.

“Do you trust me?” Harry asked, very aware that what he wanted to do could cause some anxiety.

Draco’s body was tight with wanting. Of course, he trusted Harry. Those emerald eyes held so much care. “I won’t break.” He breathed out with a shudder. The word “Yes” was barely a whisper. He felt his hands bound above his head, and his shirt was gone, leaving him bare to his lover’s eyes and the cool breeze. He closed his eyes when he felt Harry’s hot mouth at the juncture of his elbow. The heat seared him in spite of the cool air. The mouth that branded his skin brought fire to his veins. He gasped and moaned, and cried out when Harry’s mouth clamped onto his neck. Pleasure created an ache, his skin ached for Harry’s touch, the anticipation following each landing made it more acute.

Harry felt a jolt of happiness as the confirmation slipped out of Draco’s lips. He quickly bound Draco’s hands and whispered a charm to let him have access to creamy flesh. He started his journey with a taste of a pale arm as his hands traced the silk skin of the other arm. He let his tongue trace patterns over Draco’s arm, and then he nipped, as he got closer to Draco’s neck. Once there, he could not hold back. He bit down letting the soft gasps wash over him, letting the heartbeat pound against his tongue. He moved lower to the collarbone, and then to one pink nipple. He laved it, then used his teeth to graze as he moved lower. The flavor of Draco drove him, each breath and taste, set fireworks off inside his own body. He reached for Draco’s trousers and pants and slowly worked them down, letting his hands slide down each leg. The silk of skin under his fingers brought a deliriousness to his head, he looked up to see pleasure written all over his lover’s face. Harry let the heaviness of Draco penetrate his mouth, as his fingers massaged the tight balls. He took a long draw of Draco’s scent in, then clamped his lips shut. Here before his lover, he was flying high, though he was on the ground. 

Draco shivered, shook and went up in flames. His body was worshiped with the tip of a tongue of fire. His hands did not let him reach for Harry, but the heat made him ache until he felt he could burst. Then fire was replaced by his bones wanting to melt when he was taken into Harry’s mouth. It was sinful to look down and see that dark head moving over him. He was so close… Everything in him was strung tight like a rubber band.

Harry’s mouth reluctantly let go of his conquest. He stood slowly, dragging his fingertips up the length of Draco’s body. One more whispered spell and his own clothes were banished, and he grasped Draco’s hips as he hoisted Draco higher. Draco’s leg wrapped around his waist and he felt as if he were falling into the sun. The heat from their bodies was scorching his skin. He looked into the dazed eyes as he dropped his hand to grasp both their erections together. He let his eyes close as he captured Draco’s lips in another kiss. They were perfection, pushing together in unison.

Draco was a mess when Harry rose and continued to fan the inferno in his body. He could not look away when Harry’s green eyes met his. Sometimes he fell into those eyes, but now it was as if they created their own world together, nothing else existed. Today they were two phoenixes burning together. Draco’s whole body could not hold out to the onslaught of pleasure. When Harry kissed him, he moaned and pressed closer, squeezing their members together between a hand and their bodies. One last push had him going over the edge, taking Harry with him, both crying out their pleasure into each other’s mouth.

In the dark of the forest, many beasts take their pleasure. Harry and Draco were no different, save in their love that was unbroken and as deep as the roots of the earth.

Monday afternoon found Harry starting the next part of his lessons for the fourth years. Ginny and her Hufflepuff partners were working out very nicely on their creation. Harry had taught them the basic technique to link charms with defensive spells. And each pair could choose from the selected list. The charms available were the disillusionment charm, freezing spell, engorgement charm, levitation charm, lighting charm and extinguishing charm. They had three defensive charms to choose from, the disarming charm, the shield charm and the Finite counter spell.

The students had chosen good combinations, and He was proud of their progress. If their new charms proved useful, He would register them with the ministry. They should be complete in the next month or so. Once they fourth years filed out, He sat back at his desk and thumbed through a few papers that still needed marks. They were the final essays on the beings they studied over the last few weeks. The progress for each year of his classes was better than he had expected.

So far, each of his classes were getting a decent education, and they seemed to absorb the material far faster than he had assumed. Harry stood up, cleared his desk with a wave and swept out of his classroom. Walking down the halls of Hogwarts as a professor still held a bit of intrigue for him. He passed several groups of students, watched them, and noted they were carefree… There was a part of him that wished he had known what carefree was. 

Draco met him at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. They were to hold another defense club meeting tonight, Harry wanted to get there earlier so that he had everything set up once again. They would be doing their last club session tonight, and the last imperious resistance class. Everyone who needed to be trained, was ready for June. They would just need to keep their reflexes up. Both Harry and Draco moved the items into place and lined up several boxes to be filled when everyone got there. Harry got a little lost in thought, Draco noticed his hands had stopped moving and he was gazing off towards the wall in the back.

Harry stood looking at the corner, the memories of his vision seemed to overlay the present. It was just a flicker, the board that held Cedric’s picture flashed in and out. He could remember the way it felt to be young and full of fear. The fear when his parent’s murderer came up out of that cauldron. The eyes of death were everywhere he looked that day. Harry closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the old scene. Peace seemed to flow into him and when he opened his eyes, he was staring back into the mercury eyes of Draco. A small smile creased his mouth.

“Sometimes I wonder if there is anything I can do to keep you from mulling over melancholy thoughts.” Pale arms wrapped around Harry’s frame.

Thoughts fled him and he just breathed in the scent of honey and lemons. Draco was his balm from stress, the anchor that kept him from constantly thinking too much. He was more than grateful for the gift. They stayed like that for just a moment more before they broke apart to tend to the rest of the set up.

When most of the students, teachers and Order members had arrived, Harry paired them off again in the same partners they had been using for the last few months. Every student had a more experienced partner. Harry stayed at the front with Albus and Draco. Draco did well as always, since they had been practicing more during Harry’s tutoring session. Albus still struggled under Harry’s full power.

“I think, sir, if I had not been given more power than the normal wizard, you would not struggle so much. So don’t take it too badly.” Harry said when once more he was holding Dumbledore’s favorite pair of socks.

Albus chuckled. “Quite right, I had not really thought of that. In any case, I count it as a gift to be able to practice with you.”

They had developed more as a group, each person far exceeding where Harry had expected them to achieve when he began. Ginny was the quickest, Seamus could blow anything up, and Neville was very good at shields. Harry was pleased, and he said so in his last words before they departed.

“Soon, I will call upon a few of you to accomplish an important task. I have no doubts, that we will succeed and in such a manner as to make death eaters cringe when they come against students. Keep your coins, they may come in handy.” Harry smiled at them all and they all departed for the last time.

Several days later, there was a feeling of Deja vu when Harry entered Albus’ office. The room was darkened and prepared for his use. The cabinet with memories over many years lit with an ominous luminescent. The Pensive cabinet was open and waiting. Albus sat on one of the couches the office contained.

“What are you looking for Harry? The memories I collected over the years are many. The important ones we have already dealt with.” Albus was curious.

Harry looked back at the older wizard, “I am not sure what I’m looking for. But It seems I missed something and Gaia needs me to look deeper.”

Albus nodded and gestured towards the cabinets, “They are at your disposal.”

Harry started where everyone on a quest starts, at the beginning… but the true beginning was yet to unfold. Harry slowly let the iridescent memory flood the Pensive. He dipped his head in and let himself feel the familiar fall.

_ Harry was not alone. He remembered this memory, it was the first he had seen, Dumbledore’s memory of meeting Tom for the first time. A hand of ice blue touched his arm, he looked up at her and she merely pointed towards the scene. What was he supposed to be looking for that he did not see the last time? He walked around the room, and peered over Tom’s shoulder to see what was on the desk. He felt the warmth of approval spread through him. On the desk, Tom was trying to hide a small bit of parchment with his arm. It was the beginnings of a journal entry. _

_When I look at them I see nothing…_

Harry’s head came up out of the pensieve, he returned the memory. He looked for another, Ogden’s memory was no use, neither was Morfin’s. There were a few older Order members listed, and one stuck out to him, so he picked it up and moved back to the Pensive. The bottle labeled ‘Dorcas Meadowes’ felt warm in his palm as he dumped in, something about the name rang true for him. Moody had once mentioned that Voldemort himself had killed her. Harry turned to Dumbledore, “When did you acquire this memory from Dorcas?” He asked.

Dumbledore seemed to ponder that for just a moment, “Actually it came to me in her will after her death. I could never decipher it.”

Harry nodded. He put his head into the pensieve.

_ The memory seemed scrambled, many items were out of place, people were walking oddly and various items were moved about in an odd way. Harry looked at several books that seemed totally out of place, but in his mind he could see where they belonged. Harry reached down, knowing that he could touch them here. He picked them up one by one and placed them in the right order, they were a set muggle books. The memory started to reorder itself and he felt like he was at the start all over again. _

_ A very young dark haired girl, walked down a corridor only to stop when a bumping noise could be heard. Her small hand reached for the handle of the door, and pushed it open. Inside there was a large beefy boy with fist the size of giant tomatoes holding down a very young Tom Riddle. _

_ “Stop Billy, If you don’t leave Tom alone right now I will scream for Mrs. Cole or Martha.” the girl called out loudly. _

_ The thick boy, turned to the girl with a glare, “I would look elsewhere for a boyfriend Dorcas!” He moved out of the room and shoved her as he left. She walked in quietly, “Tom are you ok?” _

_ The young Tom riddle glared at her, “Fine, I don’t need you.” _

_ “You needed a friend right now.” Dorcas pointed out. _

_ “I don’t need anyone, you will see. I won’t forget this.” Tom said, his eyes going flat black. _

_ The memory shifted. A tall older witch with dark hair moved quickly through the house, she peered into a mirror and whispered an incantation “ _ _ muna til dauða”. She tapped a small vial next to the mantle below the mirror, with her wand and it glowed blue for just a few moments. She turned to face the door, her chin tilted upwards. _

_ Tom Riddle burst through the door with seven Death eaters, all in masks. _

_ “Dorcas...I told you I would not forget.” He raised his wand. _

_ She spread out her arms, “You will always need a friend, though you will suffer none.” _

_ “AVADA KEDAVRA!” _

_ Green light shot towards her…. _

Harry pulled out of the Pensive, his breathing was fast and he moved to sit opposite Dumbledore.

Albus looked at Harry, sure he had figured out the challenge, and waited to hear what it was that had happened.

“It was the books, only a muggle would understand, or a muggleborn.” Harry stated.

“Books?” Albus asked.

“In the jumbled memory, it was charmed to be a puzzle, the books were the unlock key. You just had to put the books in the right order. She knew him at the orphanage… Did you know that?” Harry asked.

Albus shook his head, “She must have already been placed with parents when we sent her a letter.”

Harry nodded, that would be another reason to be on Voldemort’s bad side. He still wasn’t sure what to make out of the memories so far. The first indicated that he had problems with how he viewed something. The second allowed for a long held grudge, and he could not really fathom why Voldemort held a grudge against a girl for helping him not get beat up. Albus did not interfere, he just sipped his tea and waited. Harry went back to the cabinet, puzzled on what to look for next. He turned to Dumbledore, “Do you have any memories from Tom?”

Albus looked at him for a moment, “One. And it was not willingly given so I never really trusted it. Bottom shelf, two rows in. At the height of his power, one of the order accidently pulled it during a rather nasty fight.”

Harry reached down and moved a few bottles carefully to the side and selected the one marked “Tom Riddle?”

He poured and took a deep breath and pressed his face into the silvery liquid.

_ Harry looked around and saw Voldemort standing over a shaking Regulus Black. _

_ “If you cannot do as I order, you die. I have told you this before.” Voldemort stated, his wand pointing at the man. _

_ “You convinced me to follow you, said that we could be friends.” Regulus whispered, obviously broken. He reached for Voldemort, who flinched away. _

_ “Friends are a waste of time. Look where your brother is now because of friends.” Voldemort spat back at the younger man. _

_ “At least they love him.” Regulus whispered shakily. _

_ “Your last truth, Regulus… Is that love does not exist, it is a figment of the weak. Weakness. Your weakness is you loved, and you do not deserve to even writhe in my presence.” Voldemort gave it just a moment to register before casting the killing curse and walking away. _

_ Harry did not leave the memory after it faded into grey. A grey silhouette moved towards him, soft whispers barely registered, but made him feel safe. _

_ “See through his eyes Harry. For a moment you will see through the eyes of a shade not fully here.” Her voice covered him and he felt her hands over his eyes. _

_ When he opened them the scene played over, inside he felt nothing. A hollowness took over him. Looking at Regulus, he could not really focus to see the man. Everything was a blur without meaning. The only thing was a jolt of feeling when the spell was cast, and the exhilaration for just a moment. _

_ Then the warmth flowed over him once again, and his thoughts and feelings returned. _

Harry pulled back out. Rebottled the memory and searched for the number 2 memory. Grasping it he poured it in. He was hesitant to see this last memory, but it was necessary.

_ Harry watched the familiar memory unfold. Tom Riddle had come back to Hogwarts to ask for the Defense position. _

_ Instead of standing with Albus this time, Harry was alone in this memory. _

_ The memory played out just the same, but Harry moved to stand behind the seated Headmaster. He watched and listened. Watched during each pause and break in the conversation. The face of Voldemort so waxy, yet not the face of the monster he had eventually become. The humanity was dripping away in small parts. He was becoming the blurs that he saw when he looked at others, grey and blank. _

_ There seemed to be little reaction from Tom when love was mentioned. He really thought that he pushed the bounds of magic without understanding the emotions that play a key role in the depth and power. _

Harry pulled away with a new view of Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was a sympathetic view that he would never have considered before. There was no doubt as to what still needed to be done, but there was a dramatic shift in the application of that knowledge within Harry Potter.

He turned towards Albus, the man would understand, as most of their talks were about love and the power that was overlooked by Voldemort.

"Tea?" Albus offered.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said. He sipped the hot liquid letting the flavors of lemon and chamomile wash through him.

"When you realized Tom was a charmer, yet not fully who he presented himself to be, did you think you could save him?" Harry asked.

"Much like many who have been seduced by the dark arts, I always hope to help those misguided. Tom was no different in the beginning. I knew he was unreachable by the time he asked to be on the staff. There was just something I could not place my finger on." Albus stated.

"He cannot feel anything you know, nothing positive. Only when he inflicts pain, and then he feels something. Even then he is still blind to those around him. His own appearance is a reflection of what he sees.” Harry said.

Albus looked at his tea cup and his gaze grew pensive.

“That would explain quite a bit, especially our many conversations about the magic of love. It was if the idea could never really be grasped by him. I always thought that he felt happy here and that is why he wanted to return. I am not sure he would truly understand happy.” Albus offered.

“I think you are correct, I used to think how we were alike in feeling at home here at Hogwarts. It really wasn’t about a home, or comfort, it was about the power. Power to him is the only way he feels anything.” Harry said.

“And with all this, what does this mean for your task, Harry?” Albus asked.

Harry mulled over what he learned. His defeat of Voldemort in the vision was in his mind a fluke, it was just him having a stronger will in the end over Voldemort. This time around there would be no fluke. This much he knew.

“I don’t fully know yet, but I know that things won’t happen the exact same way twice.” Harry whispered.

Albus stood and took a seat next to Harry.

“I’m sorry.” Harry looked up at the headmaster’s words with a confused look.

“I’m sorry that so much of this burden is on your shoulders. You should be a 15 year old boy thinking about school, friends and quidditch. Not a man who has seen years of pain, and continues to experience it often.” Albus’ voice held a sorrowful timbre.

Harry looked up into the blue eyes of one of the few wizards who held his deepest respect. He reached out and hugged the old man as if they were family. In a way they were, and Harry would not let the old goat forget it.

“I appreciate that, Sir.” Harry whispered then pulled back, “There is a greater good, but it must not be confused with the value of the people you love around you. Love is the greater good, we must all remember that. Balance comes with the good and the bad, love will provide the magic needed to keep the balance as it is needed.”

Albus smiled, “Always wiser than I am prepared for.”

“It’s time for me to retire, I will see you at breakfast.” Harry stood up. 

They embraced once more before Harry left the all too familiar office and headed to his rooms, to his home.

Severus and Sirius were there to greet him when he arrived in his Hogwarts quarters. Draco entered with a tray of tumblers full of firewhiskey. Severus outlined both requests and tasks given to Vincent.

“He wants to try and hurt me, I can see that, but we will have to devise a plan to throw both the minister and Voldemort.” Harry said. He thought for just a moment before a smile broke out. He looked at Severus.

“You said he is trying to figure out what powers I have correct?” Harry asked.

“He did send Lucius and a few others to research and find some answers.” Severus stated.

“I think I just may have a plan that will help coalesce everything just right. I need to meet with Lucius…” Harry said.

Severus just stared at Harry. Harry shook his head, Severus did not need to know, and he would not put the man in any more danger than he already was.

Sometimes normal is something that one is never prepared for. Harry was not used to the quiet that fell over the rest of the month of March. Classes worked like clockwork, dark happenings outside the school were non-existent, even the Ministry seemed to be on a pause about defaming Harry. 

Calm never lasts, quiet always fades against the noise, and the dark often never sleeps for long. So it was that Harry found himself waking to a foreboding feeling that Monday morning, on the first day of April.


	32. Fate’s Fools

Severus’ heart was beating like a drum, his brow was covered in sweat. Sirius moved against the heated body, alarm growing inside his very core. Severus thrashed out towards the wall, he would have tumbled over the bed had Sirius not had an arm around him. It was times like these that Sirius wished they had lived in more peaceful times. There are too many memories from which they will never escape. They will forever live with the demons inside their past.

Sirius just murmured calm words, planted soft kisses on heated skin. To wake Severus was not easy, so he just used what skills he could to coax his dark prince into waking. He slid a hand low and started to massage the flaccid cock he found. Severus moaned, and an arm came across and hit Sirius square in the lower jaw, stunning him just briefly. Sirius squeezed harder, and then bit down hard on Severus’ shoulder. The man in his arms seemed to start breathing deeper, and a spreading calm started to take over.

_ Severus was surrounded by many of the Dark Lord’s death eaters. They walked into a house, saw a woman whose chin was held high. Voldemort advanced on her, and without care cast the killing curse. They were left to terrorize the neighbors, and he could barely choke out the Cruciatus that sent the chilling screams from the man beneath him. Vincent Crabbe laughed before deciding to end the pain of the wizard. Severus looked away, he had not wanted this. He had wanted a place to belong. In the beginning knowing people feared him was a heady power. Now it was like a slap in the face each time terror crossed someone’s face. _

_ Calm was seeping into his body….the face of death and fear faded. _

Severus opened his eyes staring out towards the wall in his room. His shoulder burned, he turned to look into the dove grey eyes of Sirius, and one look at the blossoming bruise of the man’s jaw had him cringing. 

“Don’t.” Sirius said just above a whisper. His hand moved to massaging Severus’ leg. He moved over Severus, never breaking eye contact. He let his hands skim the pale chest below him, then back up and he framed the angular face of his beloved. His fingers traced the outline of one eyebrow, then the next. He traced the line of each cheekbone and then thumbed over the jawline. He then brushed the pads of his thumbs over the dry lips of his lover. He bent his head, not to kiss, but to moisten those lips. He let just the tip of his tongue trace to the edges of Severus’ mouth. Those lips parted in a heavy sigh, and he licked briefly just inside to the silk lining of a perfect mouth. He lifted his head slowly keeping eye contact. He slid down just a little to drag his teeth across Severus’ heart beat and then he pressed with the tip of his tongue along the rise of flesh. He felt when Severus let go, and hands made their way into his hair. He pressed, kissed, and dragged his teeth to entice as he moved lower.

Severus felt like a beast, a monster. He had somehow in his throes of a nightmare hit Sirius. They had been rough in the past, but he never intentionally injured his mutt. There was no denying that Sirius would not let him feel guilty though. Those fingers stroking his leg were driving him mad, his whole being was waking. Something materialized in those grey eyes that captured him as sure as if he had been bound to the bed. Tonight he was the prisoner, the one caged by passion. Heat poured through him as he received the lightest of touches. It was as if his face were worthy to be touched, Sirius was making him feel worthy. Emotions choked inside his throat, and breathing became hard, the heated prick of tears were arming themselves in his eyes. Then that tongue was temptation itself, it was a shock how much fire was contained in just the lightest touch. He gasped, air was just something he was not sure he could capture enough of. The scrape of teeth was his undoing and he freed his hands to plunge into the silk of Sirius’ hair. He wanted and his mutt was giving him everything he never thought he should deserve. His thoughts scattered when he was engulfed in searing heat and suction. He bucked and gripped, his body was no longer his to command.

Sirius wanted to wipe the dark thoughts right out of Severus’ mind and break the legendary concentration. He inhaled the intoxicating musk of Severus, the bergamot was a heady fragrance. He wrapped his hands around the tight silken steel erection that was his. He took it all, and opened his throat fully, wanting to smile when Severus thrust hard. It was the beauty in the tasting, the brute love in the breaking that made Sirius heavy with need. He sucked hard as soon as the next thrust came, swallowing against the heavy flesh. Severus’ cry of release was beautiful. He swallowed every spurt of seed given him. When he pulled off, obsidian eyes were hazed with bliss. 

“Come here mutt.” Severus’ commanded in a husky voice. 

Sirius fell into his lover’s arms, only to have his body rolled to land on his back. His own erection was grasped in the perfect thin fingers that were strong in their strokes. His head fell back, only to be brought back up gently with Severus’ other hand. His eyes could not waver from the sight, Severus stroking him, lips parted just above his cock. He was overcome quickly by the sight and his eyes watched as his ecstasy poured out of him, and Severus caught each white burst on his tongue. Sirius screamed for a second wave of pure fire erupted again at that overwhelming vision.

Severus wanted to give Sirius a proper thanks, and loved to watch his lover’s expressions. He needed to see Sirius’ face, and lifted his lover’s head up so that those eyes would be on him. He needed to taste but before he could lower his lips, Sirius came, and he dipped down to capture the essence. The fire that flashed in Sirius’ eyes was something Severus wanted to see again as another explosive release rushed towards his waiting mouth. It was salty and bitter, but exquisitely wild. 

They fell back to sleep, sated and peaceful. Dreams did not come to either man for the rest of the evening.

Harry sat up in his bed, his breathing was erratic, and his mind screamed today was going to change everything. He turned and looked at the indent that was where Draco slept and found it empty. The sun was just starting to peek into the curtains, so he knew it was not too late. He cast a quick tempus spell and sighed. His feet were quiet against the cool floor, allowing him the silence to watch as Draco meticulously brushed his teeth and then moved on to grooming his hair. Harry saw the grace in every finger as they stroked the brush through long lengths of silver blond hair.

“You could help by finishing… I do like it when you brush my hair. I find it very relaxing.” Draco spoke without so much as moving to indicate he noticed Harry’s presence.

Harry moved to take the brush and ran his fingers through the soft locks first before continuing where Draco had left off. The silk of the strands always seemed to bring out a side of Harry that Draco liked. He would sigh contentedly with every stroke, and Draco would smile his brilliant smile in the mirror that still made Harry’s stomach flop like pixies playing.

“So do you think you are ready to take the OWLS with the rest of the students?” Harry asked. Today was a very important day for all those in their fifth year. He knew Ron was looking forward to it only because that meant more time with Hermione afterwards.

“I think I’ll be ready for NEWTS soon, so the OWLS should be simple.” Draco replied. He turned and slipped his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Besides, I have the best tutor.” Draco quipped before he stretched up to place a quick kiss on Harry’s lips.

Harry’s eyes closed and he just breathed deeply, savoring the warm press of their lips. 

Draco pulled away almost an instant later. He left the loo and Harry was left to stare at himself in the mirror as his eyes changed from green to black.

_ Harry plunged into the silver mirror. The hall was lined with many doors, reflecting many of Harry’s memories. He was pulled towards one door that was dark and grey. His hand shook as he opened it, not completely understanding this journey. A pale hand wrapped around his shoulder and the white beard tickled the back of his neck. _

_ “Today, I must impart the most important rule for an Augur to follow. Powers are granted to you that no other wizard may hold. Many wizards will be jealous and others yet afraid of the power that you will wield. There is one piece of magic, that must never touch and Auger once the powers have been accepted. Are you ready to face this lesson?” Merlin’s soft voice floated to Harry. Harry stared out into the infirmary and saw a younger Ron lying in one of the soft beds. He nodded his head just as he felt the rush of wind as Hermione and his younger self ran into the room, breathless. Ron seemed perplexed. This was after they had saved Sirius. Harry’s own heart stuttered. The implications were running wild in his head. _

_ Had he mistaken the greatest mistake was Sirius’ death? Would he have to give up the man that meant so much to him? _

_ Harry turned to face Merlin, he tried to push away his fear and trepidation at the lesson he was about to learn. _

_ Merlin’s ice blue eyes pierced him. “Your young friend was gifted with a powerful item imbued with magic that provided a way to right a few wrongs. As an Augur, you are not allowed to touch such an item of its type again. Time is a slave to no one. An Augur must never break time for any of their tasks. Serious consequences could occur. The tree of fate can only bloom once, never can the same branch regrow under an Auger’s touch once it has been burned to ash.”  _

_ Harry heaved a sigh of relief. “If my vision serves me right, I shall not be tempted for quite some time. If at all possible, I will ensure the similar destruction as in my vision.” _

_ “That is good Harry, but I must express that, you must not be the one to do it. You cannot touch the magic of time with your own magic, not even to destroy the implements.” Merlin stated. _

_ Harry nodded, turned back to cast a glance at the memory. When he turned back, he could see himself staring at something. He reached out, and saw his own hand reaching for him. Through the reflection he grasped his own hand and everything fell away. _

Harry blinked rapidly, and then turned away from his reflection. As revelations and lessons go, this one was fairly mild. Unfortunately, the foreboding feeling in his gut did not seem to dissipate.

Madam Bones walked softly on the stone floor of the Great Hall. The scratching of quills, and the quiet ticking sound was all that could be heard. Her gaze drifted to the back of the hall and landed on the very out of place man sitting at his desk looking over several parchments. She rarely saw Draco Malfoy, he rarely made it out of the rooms he shared with Mr. Potter. Harry, was really opening eyes. Hers especially. In just a few months, she was well aware of the power the boy… no man, wielded. Did that extend to the younger Malfoy as well? She wondered at that, there were new rumors now swirling around the Sr. Malfoy, and he was rarely seen in the normal political circles now. 

She turned and paced back towards the front. Her ambition was within her grasp, and she knew allying herself with Harry was the only way to achieve that. He had shown her so much, so much pain in the wizarding world that the Ministry turned a blind eye to. His ideas were fresh and beautiful. Through him, she could see a great capacity towards an almost utopian life for the wizarding community. She looked up and saw only seconds left on the time. The loud gong of the time sounded, and the papers and quills immediately disappeared. Just as everyone started to rise, there was an incredibly loud bang in the entrance.

Colors shot out across the Great Hall, and several balls coalesced at the head table. A firework display of each of the four grand houses.

She turned back to the entryway to see two figures, with bright red hair walking confidently down the parted sea of students towards her. Both bowed low.

“Madam Bones.”

“We would like to interrupt…”

“Only for a moment”

“To declare and ending of an era.”

The grins on the faces of the two Weasley twins had her mouth twitching to answer.

“We do not belong”

“in a place devoted to books”

“We beg your pardon”

“and your leave”

“we wish to depart”

“And find our fortune.”

They turned to face the crowd of student’s:

“Weasley Wizarding Wheezes”

“Proudly Presents”

“An end of OWLS extravaganza of light”

“To the courtyard George”

“To the courtyard Fred”

Together “To the courtyard one and all.”

And with a grand sweeping bow to all, and another to Madam Bones, They skipped out of the Great Hall hand in hand like a couple of school girls. Giggles, laughter and whoops followed them out.

Everyone gathered for what would prove to be a most exciting and colorful show. Fred and George lit up the sky in sparkly creations of Dragons, Owls, Elves and Trolls. They put on a demonstration of many of their inventions. They let slip some portable swamps, and gave away many items. From their Happy Bubble Box, to a few cartons of weather in a bottle, and the rest of their stash of Skiving Snackboxes… To her utter surprise, the twins gifted Madam Bones with a Jinx off kit, replete with hat, gloves and cloak.

Upon making their final bow, they rose into the air on their brooms, and set off their final firework demonstration, that culminated in a bright W across the sky. The twins disappeared in a flash of speed.

Harry watched the twins go with a smile on his face. At least this time, they had waited until the tests were complete. He was proud of them. Hopefully there would be more time for them to focus on their shop, and he turned with a smile on his face, knowing that when they had arrived back at the burrow, their birthday present would await them. The deed to Number 93 Diagon Alley. He knew a good investment can only get better with a few well-placed coins.

Draco noticed Harry secretly smiling, leaning against one of the pillars. He walked over and peered into those sparkling green eyes.

“Did you know about this?” Draco asked with a grin.

“I had a premonition, you could say…” Harry bantered back.

Draco laughed, “So how do they make out?”

Harry blanched, coughed and sputtered. Draco looked at him quizzically.

Harry controlled his nauseating thoughts, and calmed a bit.

“Just fine, best investment of the century.” Harry said. He watched Draco’s mind start thinking.

“Let’s go have some tea, shall we? My classes are done for the day. Everyone will be packing for the Easter Holidays, and we shall have some downtime.” Harry said.

Draco draped his arm over Harry’s and they walked to their rooms, not hurrying, just a normal lazy pace.

Severus was waiting in his office, pacing over the worn carpet. He waited for the mail to arrive during breakfast, but had been disappointed. His heart seemed to be beating too fast. For the usually graceful Potions Master, the anxiety of what he was about to embark upon was clamoring through his body fast.

A dull brown owl, with old eyes flew into his office, obviously the headmaster did not mind sending it through the halls. Severus watched it land on the back of one of his office chairs, the small talons digging into the wood slightly. His fingers shook as he reached for the letter.

_ Professor Snape, _

_ I was surprised to receive your missive. In light of the past, and hope for the future I would honored to help you plan. Here are some things to consider. _

_ Sirius secretly loves the scent of bergamot, never understood why, but he does. Though he seems like much of a private person now, he was always a show off, and grand gestures in public would be something that would show that you value him above your own reputation. He has always discounted his line and heritage, so stay away from the Black Family traditions or anything similar. Other than that, you might know more than me. I know he likes to take risks, and is often a lover of a good prank. _

_ Let me know how I can assist further. I am forever in your debt and at your disposal. And Good luck, not that you need it, he is so far gone you may never get rid of him. _

_ Remus _

_ P.S. I will no longer need the potion, talk to Harry if you have questions.  _

Severus sat down in his chair, a finger tapped elegantly against his chin. He needed a plan. As for the Bergamot, that would be easy to obtain, he used it in a majority of his potions. So there was a ready supply. Severus groaned at the thought of doing this publicly, but the wolf was on point. Sirius had been in hiding so long. There was a knock on the door to his office and he swept the note away quickly before opening the door with his wand.

Blaise Zabini stood on the other side, his expression full of concern.

“Come in.” Severus called. 

Blaise shut the door and approached the dark wood desk. He took out a slip of paper and handed it to Severus.

Severus frowned as he opened the parchment, there were dots of red covering the corners. He shivered, and knew from the last line that this was not good at all.

_ My Son, _

_ Stay at school. Things have come up, and I will not be able to see you for the holidays. _

_ Love Forever, _

_ Mum _

Severus looked up at his pupil, who was holding everything in so well, but all it would take would be just one thing and the boy would crumple. The boy’s mother was everything to him.

“Sir, I can’t stay, something is wrong, even you must sense it.” Blaise said as his voice cracked.

“I will talk with a few people today to see what we can arrange. Go to the Headmaster’s office and I will meet you there in a little while.” Severus stated, he cast a patronus and sent it off to the headmaster with a brief message to expect the student. Severus stood, and ushered the young Zabini out of the office and into the hall. He turned to his left, and watched his student walk slowly to the right and towards the stairs. He moved more quickly towards Harry’s rooms.

Draco’s smile was brilliant when he saw who had met them in their rooms. His father was sitting on one of the sofas sipping on some tea. The returned smile was enough to make him feel so much better. Draco walked over and embraced his father when the man stood.

Harry gave them both a moment, and sat on the opposite sofa. After a few minutes of exchanged pleasantries, Harry broke into the conversation.

“Mr. Malfoy…” Harry started.

“Lucius. Please.” Lucius offered.

Harry smiled back, “Lucius. I need your help. Since you have been tasked with informing Voldemort of the Augur, I need you to lead him to believe that my powers can be acquired. First he needs the prophecy in order to understand how, and then he needs to be the one to implement what is foretold in the prophecy. He still needs to pursue the prophecy, but leading him to think there is a link to my new powers, will lure him even more. I have a book here that I have modified to help you. It is an ancient book that could easily have come from your library. The modifications were done with the help of my Augur powers, so no charm or spell that could be detected will be found. Give him this book and show him the marked passages. This way you cement your loyalty and his obsession.”

Harry stood and moved to one of the book shelves and pulled a dark black leather bound book that was smaller than most. The markings were done in a crimson ink, and several parchment tabs were sticking out of the top. He offered the book to Lucius, who received it with much grace as always.

Harry sat back down, and looked back at Lucius, his eyes filled with concern.

“I am sorry to ask you time and again to approach Voldemort. Thank you, in case I have not expressed my gratitude.” Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“There is no need, my family owe you much, and no matter the cost, I will see this through to the end.” Lucius stated.

Draco was still beaming next to Harry, and placed his hand on Harry’s knee, hoping to show his support.

They sipped tea and chatted a while longer. Just as Lucius left through the floo, a ripple of unease hit Harry and he staggered back just a little. Harry felt for the sofa to sit, his eyes were getting darker, and he knew he had to open the vile connection again. 

_ Harry barely touched the dark thread that led him into the dark mind of Voldemort. He kept his presence cloaked and quiet. He felt the overwhelming knowledge that he was to witness only, and not interfere. This left him feeling powerless and afraid. _

_ A beautiful lady sat primly in a chair, her hair was messed and her robes torn. Yet she still held her chin high, and her beauty was unmistakable. Her hair was dark, shockingly still like silk even though it seemed to have been shocked with electricity, her eyes were the deepest blue, and her dark skin and curved eyes made her look exotic. _

_ “You will write back to your son. He is to come home…” Voldemort’s voice was hard as steel. _

_ Her blue eyes became more defiant, “You will not have him.”  _

_ Her reply was short and the finality of it burned rage inside the Dark Lord. He would take great pleasure in breaking this witch. He barely lifted his wand and a cut blossomed over her leg, bleeding just above the torn robe. The witch did not scream...His anger grew, he needed to feel her fear, but she was just staring at him with complete defiance. He sent several more slicing cuts across various body parts, yet she held and did not scream… he relished the screams, he needed the screams. Her face was serene still as if she were just having tea with a neighbor. _

_ Voldemort screamed his rage and let the Cruciatus go, he would not play games. Her body twitched, her face looked pulled, and then she fell out of the chair. She writhed under the pain, but never breaking, never screaming. He would make her scream, when he got a hold of her son… he would break her spirit then he would kill her for defying him. He released her from the curse, then bound her up against the wall in her house. She would remain there in the dining room, and when her son arrived, that would be the first thing he would see. Voldemort sent a few well-placed cutting hexes on her, marring her face, and her arms, and her feet. He smiled at the sight of the blood starting to well up. “Watch her.” his voice called out to an unknown presence. _

Harry came back to himself, breathing heavily. His heart racing, and his eyes looked around for Draco. He saw Draco at the door ushering Professor Snape into the room.

“We may have a problem.” Severus stated as he rounded the sofa and sat down opposite Harry. Draco sat back down, a frown on his face when he felt Harry’s anxiety.

Harry just stared back at Severus, waiting. Severus produced the parchment that Blaise had received, and handed it to Harry. He could feel the sorrow rolling off the parchment, the pain, and the love.

“Mr. Zabini cannot go home, Severus.” Harry stated firmly.

“How did you know it was for Blaise?” Draco asked, looking over the parchment.

“I know it’s a trap that is waiting for him. We should talk to the Order and see what we can do. Possibly send a team of Aurors to his mother’s home.” Harry said standing up.

“I sent Mr. Zabini to the Headmaster’s office, we should go there and see what can be done.” Severus stated, standing up as well. 

As they departed, Harry felt the dread in his stomach grow the closer he got to the headmaster’s office. They found a questioning headmaster, alone. Harry knew then, that Blaise was gone.

“He never showed did he headmaster?” Harry asked.

“No, what happened?” Albus queried.

“Mr. Zabini got a letter from his mother stating he should stay here for the holidays. He felt there was something off about the letter. I sent him here, but Harry is sure that there is a trap involved.’ Severus stated.

“And now it looks as though my friend has not listened. He is very touchy when it comes to his mother.” Draco informed them, “We need to go after him. If it’s a trap this can’t end well.”

“Do you know where his mother lives?” Harry asked, and watched Draco nod in the affirmative.

Harry pulled Draco aside, “You wouldn’t consider staying put would you?” His eyes were pleading.

“If it were Ron or Hermione would you?” Draco asked. His eyes were soft, and his hand comforting.

Harry knew this was not what he had planned, he never wanted Draco near trouble again.

Draco tightened his grip getting Harry to look at him. “Isn’t this what you have helped train me to do? I want to stand by your side, not in your shadow.”

Harry nodded, “That doesn’t mean that I have to like it. But you have a point, I never could leave my friends to face danger alone, and I will not do so now.” He looked into deep silver, “I love you.” 

The dread in his stomach just got tighter. He did not want to know how bad things will get.

Blaise approached the house with caution. He knew that the small cottage was his mother’s favorite place. He always felt home here. No matter the storms that they had survived together, they always came here to heal. He could feel the magic of others inside the house. He drew his wand, he had protected her before, and would do so again. He opened the back door, quietly and entered the back room. It was dark, but he knew that there would be nothing on the floor to hinder his silent steps. He slowly rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of the dining room and felt his heart rip at the sight. His mother hung from the wall, torn and bleeding. Her eyes were glazed, yet her face was still as serene as he had seen it in a while. He had seen that face before. When he was 12, her last husband had showed his true colors after the wedding. His new stepfather cursed his mother often and she had learned to live under the Cruciatus, that was her face that meant she was in pain, but unwilling to share that pain with those inflicting it. His mother had developed her control over pain over many years. There had been many that had suspected his mother’s hand when her husband had died suddenly after a year, but he knew his mother was innocent. And whoever did this would face a similar fate, by his hands once again… He looked around the room and saw no one. He moved closer casting a few charms to try to release the bindings. Her blue eyes rolled to his, and then widened in fear and sorrow.

“Mr. Zabini, my master will be very happy to see you.” A man with tangled brown hair, streaked with red, said with a dark smile.

Zabini cast a stunning spell towards the man, who countered with a short shield then a nasty hex. They battled back and forth, hexes and spells, shields and counters, the room was lit with color and magic. The man was evenly matched against Zabini, so there was no giving ground. The crack of apparition sounded loud enough to make them both pause. When the door was blown apart, the man’s blue/grey eyes narrowed and he threw a spell to distract the young man and turned and cast the killing spell towards the woman on the wall. A high pitched scream could be heard from the throat of Blaise Zabini. The man was sent to the floor under a nasty hex delivered by none other than Draco Malfoy. 

Long blond hair flowed into a tight ponytail, the height was intimidating and silver eyes had narrowed to a sliver of steel. Harry moved quickly around and instead of inspecting the man, he moved to release Mrs. Zabini from the spells that held her imprisoned. He held her lifeless body in his arms, his heart hurt for his friend. Blaise was on the floor weeping against Draco who now held him tightly.

“We need to have the order find safe houses for the parents of the slytherin students who may need it.” Harry spoke softly. 

Draco looked up and only nodded. Harry moved with Mrs. Zabini to the bedroom he found down the hall. He laid her gently on the middle of it. He used his wand to heal her wounds. He mended her robes, and untangled her hair. Lastly, he shut the lids to her beautiful eyes.

Blaise came in followed by Draco, the boy’s face was worn and streaked with tears. He looked at his mother on the bed then back to Harry.

“Thank you. She hated to look in disarray. Can we preserve her here? I want to hold a memorial, but with all that is going on, now is not appropriate.” Blaise asked. The boy was struggling to hold his composure, and Harry moved closer. Harry placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“I will use every power I can to ensure no one can touch her here.” Harry promised.

Blaise looked up, his brown eyes firm.

“Anything you need, Harry...I will do anything you need of me.” Blaise stated earnestly. Harry nodded. He ushered Draco and Blaise out of the room, and constructed many wards, charms, and sealed Mrs. Zabini’s body. She would remain as if alive, but sleeping. Harry left the room with a heavy heart, and locked the door to the room. He turned back to the man he now recognized. The man had been the leader of the snatchers, Scabior. Harry cast a charm to bind the man, he did not know what to do with him. He could not judge him, yet he could not free him. 

“We will hold him in a cell at our house, until such a time is right to turn him over to the ministry for a trial.” Harry said. He waited for a disagreement, but found none. He admired Blaise all the more for not crying out for the death in revenge. Draco stood on one side, and Harry on the other. Blaise stood on Harry’s left, Harry lifted his wand and caught them all by their wrists and apparated them out of the small cottage.

The Minister of Magic sat at his desk, pouring over papers from various department heads. A rather interesting missive was next to his ink well. He pulled it into his stubby fingers and flicked his wand a couple of time just to ensure himself that it was in fact real. His smile turned wicked… He would make the most of this information… he just needed a particularly well educated journalist for his next task. He let his eyes drift over the letter once more.

_ Minister, _

_ My son has told me about the Potter. He is pushing a new agenda at the school to create a sympathy about creatures. He also has found out that Potter is talking with them. They had the whole school listen to creatures talk. Hope this finds you well. _

_ Vince Sr. _

The minister took out a small coin pouch, tied it to the leg of the owl that had delivered the missive and sent it on it’s way. He took up his quill to write the next Prophet article to smear the golden boy… and Professor Dumbledore… Completely unaware that every action since opening the missive was being recorded and saved for later retrieval. 

Blaise sat on one of the high backed chairs in the study at Draco and Harry’s home. 

“You can stay here for the holidays. We have plenty of room. And if you need more time after school starts, I can talk to the teachers and have them grant you a leave of absence for however long you need.” Harry spoke softly.

“You are much more than I had perceived. For years I saw you and all Gryffindors as weak because of the traits that placed you in your house. I see now that those were strengths. I will push on, and make my mother proud.” Blaise declared.

“If you think about it, every house has their specific strengths. If you put all of them together, you could change the world.” Harry mused… Draco and Blaise just looked at him as if he had spoken some great epiphany.

“Dobby will serve dinner in an hour. You and Draco can have some time alone, I have an errand to run.” Harry said, and then turned towards Draco, “I’ll be back before midnight.” 

Grey eyes stared back at him with curiosity. Harry shook his head and mouthed the word ‘later’. He let his arms encircle Draco’s waist and pressed his lips softly into the warmth offered. He sighed into the kiss, letting his love seep into his lover and accepting the strength that flowed back as their tongues teased briefly. Harry’s eyes opened to see the loving mercury of Draco’s.

The night air was cold as it slashed against Harry’s robes. He flew with all the speed he could muster. There was something that needed to be done, and tonight was as good a night as any. The tall black tower loomed in the distance, he angled for the topmost window. His large frame blocked out the moonlight, he peered in on the man that lay on a stone bed. A tattered blanket covered the emaciated form of an old man. Stringy hair covered a skeletal face. Harry stepped into the room, it was empty and completely devoid of any goodness.

Harry strode over to the figure, knelt down and spoke.

Tuesday morning found Harry waiting at the head table. He was poised to make the move that would change many lives. The daily prophet arrived and every student and teacher received a copy. Harry looked over towards the headmaster who was just unfolding the paper.

The headline blazed larger than most: “Grindelwald, Dark Wizard, Dead.”

Albus stood, his face a mask, his eyes lost their twinkle, and he made his way quietly out of the hall. Harry followed close behind. When there was no one within range, Harry stepped up the pace to confront the Headmaster.

“Sir, if I may accompany you to your office, I have something to say that you will want to hear.” Harry said.

“Harry… I…Yes, I will hear it.” the Headmaster complied.

They walked in silence over stone floors, up stone stairs, until they reached the stone gargoyle. Harry had a feeling that the Headmaster’s heart right now was anything but stone.

When the door closed, Harry broke the silence.

“I have two memories for you to view in the privacy of your office.” Harry said, pulling out a vial, “But, they come with conditions. After viewing them, you will need to make a choice that will either keep your life and those around you the same, or change things forever.”

The headmaster was feeling so much heartache right now that it was hard to processes what Harry was saying. He tried to focus on the words.

Harry put a calming hand on the old shoulders. “You do not need to give much more to anyone anymore. You can rest, find peace, and find love.”   
  


The headmaster’s eyes met his. Harry saw the hollowness that laid behind eyes that have seen untold sorrow. Harry pushed the vial into the old hands. “There is much to do after you make your choice. Let me know when you made your choice.” 

Harry hugged the older wizard and then left the headmaster to his thoughts and his choices.


	33. Serpentine Fate

Severus stalked the halls, he was looking for one teacher in particular. After his last class he knew he would find Harry on his way towards the great hall for lunch. Just as he rounded a corner he almost collided with Harry who was looking down just at that moment.

"You would think after all your experiences that you would at least look where you are going." Severus stated with a smirk.

Harry looked up, his eyes were not green, and Severus felt the pull. He was falling and his own will was being bent to pull his strength from him. He felt the anxiety, and the sorrow from within the Augur, the weight was crushing. And then everything went black.

Harry had finished his last class before the afternoon meal. He had been walking when Lucius had activated his coin.

_ "My Lord, I have found out more about the powers the Potter boy has gained." Lucius offered. _

_ "Tell me, my friend." Voldemort ordered. His voice bland. _

_ "It seems, Mr. Potter has been given powers to control elements of the earth, and judgment powers. What you described at the muggle home was judgment, according to this text. I brought the book from one of my libraries that I just recently found." Lucius explained. _

_ "Your library, Lucius? All this time, the information on this enormous amount of power has been in your library?" Voldemort's voice rose with each word, emphasizing the word 'your'. _

_ "Sir, I had not been aware of the Library until now. I have found a connection here that will interest you. With your permission." Lucius was cautious, trying to sidestep the anger he heard in the Dark Lord's tone. _

_ "Proceed." Voldemort's tone returned to bland. _

_ "It says here, 'an Augur’s power may be transferred upon death according to their prophecy.'" Lucius stated, reading from the text. _

_ Voldemort did not make a sound, his mind was twirling through endless loops over every mention of the prophecy... He had never heard the full telling, and now it seems everything rested on that prophesy, everything. _

_ "And what have you found about the prophecy?" Voldemort asked, his voice started to hiss more than usual. _

_ "According to my ministry contacts, only the persons whom the prophecy is about can claim it. The Potter brat, needs to retrieve it." Lucius stated with a resigned sigh. _

_ "Well we shall just have to give him the proper incentive to retrieve it. Have you heard nothing from your son?" Voldemort asked. _

_ "My Lord, I would inform you immediately should I encounter him. They seem to have him in hiding, and I cannot locate his whereabouts." Lucius stated. _

_ "I am not sure you have tried, hard enough. Vince!" The Dark Lord cried out harshly. _

_ Vincent Crabbe Sr. strode in, a wriggling figure in tow. The head was covered with a black hood, and the black robes hid any recognition of body. _

_ Lucius maintained his mask, but dread flowed through him, his greatest fear was that they had found Narcissa. _

_ "One of your friends would like to join the party, maybe she can help you find some incentive." Voldemort said, flicking his wand to reveal the dark head of one of his closest friends. Aster Parkinson was small just like her daughter, the dark hair and fair skin was another trait they had shared. Her face was pleading, and it was obvious that she was bound from speaking. Lucius knew that the Parkinson's had stayed away from either side, not wanting to ruin their family name. _

_ When Lucius looked back at Voldemort, he noted something, the same he had seen once before.  _

_ "I assure you, My Lord, I will continue my efforts for your sake alone, and she means nothing to me." Lucius prayed his hunch was correct. _

_ Harry understood now, the glee from the torture permeated the Dark Lord's mind. Flashes of blood, broken bones and fear... The Dark Lord desired to feel and fear was the strongest emotion he could use to cause himself to feel anything. Once the magic pulsed and the fear rippled, he could feel. _

_ Harry latched onto that knowledge, and took control... He would have to suck the power from those available. 'Look at ME!' _

_ The command was undeniable. Lucius looked, Crabbe Sr. looked and Parkinson looked. There was a flood of magical power.  _

_ Harry fueled the power into the feelings he manufactured for the Dark Lord, the memories he laid out for both the Dark Lord and Crabbe Sr. _

_ He released Lucius first. The blond man blinked a few times. _

_ "Get her out of here now." Harry's voice was strange as it flowed from Voldemort's lips. _

_ The tall blond grabbed the dazed Parkinson Matriarch and left immediately. _

_ Harry needed more power and his body seemed to flood with another's power almost immediately. He did not question it, he just worked with it, transfiguring a pile of ash and molding the memories of a blasting curse and a very contrite and willing Lucius. Harry slowly release Crabbe Sr. and Voldemort slipping undetected and closing that dark connection once more. _

When his eyes cleared, he looked down at the prone Potions master. The man was looking up at him and panting heavily... Blood sweat formed on that very pale forehead. Harry knelt down placed a cool palm that wiped away all blood and commanded a breeze to flow over them.

He hugged Severus tightly. "We need to move on getting the parents out that are not true Voldemort supporters, now." Harry said in a whisper.

The Potions Master felt drained and weak and nodded. "What was that?"

"Me saving Parkinson's mother evidently." Harry stated blandly.

"What about my mother?" A feminine voice asked with a high pitched tone. Harry swung his head to see Pansy gaping at them. 

Harry released Severus and helped him stand. He looked to make sure everything was fine before turning towards the student.

"Ms. Parkinson, if you will accompany me and Professor Snape, I will explain." Harry stated quietly. 

Harry walked and they followed. He just barely stepped into view of the portrait to his rooms and the painting opened, gaining them entry. 

Draco walked in, seeing Pansy, he shot Harry a quizzical look. 

"Firecall the Headmaster, he needs to be here as well." Harry instructed Draco. The blond turned and headed to the fireplace. 

Harry ushered Pansy to a seat on the sofa, and offered her some tea.

She shook her head, placed her pale hands in her lap and merely waited. Harry was always impressed at the stoic nature of most of the Slytherins. He really wished there had never been a need for it. 

When the Headmaster arrived, He sat next to the girl, though there were many inches between them. Pansy seemed to get just a bit stiffer. Harry looked over at Draco, who clearly could see the concern mounting in Harry's eyes.

"Headmaster if you please, let Draco sit next to Pansy." Harry instructed softly. The Headmaster moved to a nearby armchair, Professor Snape stood behind his student, while Draco sat next to Pansy. She relaxed just a bit.

"Ms. Parkinson, we need to locate and move your father immediately to a safe location. Your mother has already been taken care of for now, but your parents are in great danger as long as they do not choose the Dark Lord's side. Currently your mother is considered dead among the ranks of the Death Eaters, but your Father could be the next target. You are not the first Slytherin student to have their parents targeted. I suspect you will not be the last. I want to help any of those students who have parents that may be in danger. Do you know which ones have parents with no allegiances, or those who may just want out?" Harry's voice stayed calm, he allowed some of his compassion to flow into the room. He wanted her calm, and hoped that he could win her confidence.

Pansy's dark eyes were thoughtful, though her face gave nothing away. Inside her head, she was worried. If the Dark Lord thought her mother was dead, what really happened? If she talked about her fellow student's would they know it was her, could she help save some of them? Well for her family she would, she would do her duty.

"My father is on a trip to Indonesia, My mother was at home the last I checked. As for the other student's Blaise's mother would be another who does not support You-know-who. Millie's Parents the Bulstrodes have no allegiance. The Greengrass Family, and Tracey's dad, Terence's Aunt are the only others that I can think of. I am not sure about anyone else." Pansy offered, hoping that it would be good enough.

Harry nodded, he turned to the Headmaster," You need to get to them as soon as possible, if they do not want protection, don't force it." 

Albus stood, his demeanor serene. "Thank you Ms. Parkinson. I will inform you when your parents have been taken care of."

The Headmaster disappeared in a roar of green flames. Severus placed his hand on Pansy's shoulder and looked at Harry.

Harry looked back at the girl, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"What happened with my mother?" She asked, she was fearful of the response.

"You will get only truth from me, Ms. Parkinson." Harry started only to be interrupted.

"Pansy, Please. I know you are a Professor and all, but I find there is no longer a reason to be so formal." She stated.

Harry nodded, "Pansy, What you saw in the hallways was something that happens from time to time. I was connected to the Dark Lord, as he was trying to kill your mother as an incentive for Mr. Malfoy to enhance his efforts to find his son."

He heard the girl gasp and ignored it as he continued. "I was able to lay a false memory, and give Mr. Malfoy the opportunity to escape with your mother. She is fine. But I had to use borrowed willpower in order to achieve it over such a long distance, your mother, Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy provided their willpower in order for me to accomplish this task. I will say this...I am not able to save everyone." His own voice became rather like a whisper.

Pansy's eyes were glistening, but she did not shed a tear. She merely set her mouth in a grim line before she spoke.

"Thank you Professor, I know I don't fully understand everything, but I want you to know I am grateful for what help you did provide. You have my family's gratitude and my unwavering support." The determination in her eyes made Harry smile.

"Thank you Pansy, hopefully, when this is all over, everyone can go back to just being children and allowed to grow up." Harry said.

Severus nodded his assent to the thought.

"Ms. Parkinson, are you well enough to go back to your dorms, or do you need an escort?" Severus asked.

Pansy stood, smoothed out her robes and shook her head before replying "I will be fine, Sir."

Harry showed her out and watched her walk down the hall before disappearing around the corner. After letting the door close, he called on Dobby for lunch.

Severus, Draco and Harry sat comfortably eating before Severus started in on what he had been meaning to ask Harry.

"How much do you need me for your task? There is something I want to do sooner rather than later, but I cannot if I am needed." Severus said.

Harry thought about that for a minute. Severus was not really needed for the Ministry setting to fall into place. His only connection now was Vincent. The role he played was small and totally unnecessary now that most of his vision was now working differently. Severus had told the order about the fake vision Harry had gotten, but now that was no longer necessary.

"I do not need you for the remainder of the task, though I do not know the ripple effect your leaving will have, I suppose it will be minimal with Lucius' help." Harry stated.

"Good, I wish to propose to Sirius. I wish to do it publicly and soon." Severus stated.

Harry beamed, his happiness overflowed him once again. This time, Severus let it fill his face with a smile, which ended Harry's over flow out of pure shock.

Severus' face turned to mirth for just a moment, then the serious look returned.

"We will have to do something about Vincent though. The Dark Lord expects me to work with him on a potion for deliberate pain." Severus stated.

Harry nodded, "Did he send the missive to the Minister as well?"

"Yes, so the monitoring charms will have been activated, anything he does after he reads the letter will be recorded even if he destroys the letter. It was transferred by touch." Severus stated.

"Good. As for Vince, we need for there to be a public potion accident that may incapacitate him. As for the others, I think Voldemort is targeting the parents as a way to control the children. Professor Dumbledore will have the Order working to remove the parents out of danger, but I will need you to talk to your house to see if there are others." Harry stated quietly.

Severus nodded, thinking that over, he would really have to search out just the right way to properly talk to the children so that there were no leaked hints about his allegiances.

"Once we have everyone to safety, you can do as you wish..." Harry said with a larger grin on his face. Even with the larger set of the jaw than when he was a teenager, his grin still conveyed mischief.

Severus left to go and talk to his house.

Harry reached for Draco's hand and brought it to his lips and sighed as he kissed the delicate skin. Draco shivered. Harry stood, not letting go of Draco's hand and slowly wrapped one slender arm around his neck and then the other. They stood, bodies flush, eyes closed and just swayed together. Harry just needed to feel Draco and his hands wrapped around Draco's hips and rested there. He laid his forehead against his lover's and just breathed as they stood and swayed. The worries and cares slipped from his mind as Draco's warmth surrounded him, and his scent captivated him. They both were caught up in their own special moment of peace in a dark world. 

After dinner that evening, Harry sat at his desk and opened the Book of Ages. He had learned so much already about his new role. Yet there still seemed so much left to learn. He knew by the way the pages turned and exposed only parts of passages, that there were things he may never learn. It was as if the book held everything, every piece of knowledge ever collected, but imparted only that which he needed to learn. He let his fingers traces the many pages, some of the pages were thick parchment, others were thin vellum and the more intriguing ones seemed to be made of silk. Would he enter his own passages? Had all the knowledge already been seen before, written before only to be read and re-read? The scent of ink wafted up from the latest page, a silver silk that made his fingers tingle. He was gripped by the scent, the power slowly boiled within him, begging to be released. Harry slipped into his power, his eyes blackening as the words revealed themselves in soft script, a hint of hyacinth lifted from the page and swirled.

_ Magic is the beat of the Mother's heart. As you control the beat of your heart and bend it to your will, the power of magic thus can be bent. See with your eyes, the flavors of the heart. See the chords, feel the energy, slow the heartbeat until you can bend it to your will.  _

_ The words blurred and the swirl of ink and hyacinth overpowered Harry. The fog did not seem to dissipate, he opened his eyes and let himself really see. It was not fog, but a kaleidoscope of colors swirling around him. They flowed like a rainbow river, twirling around him as he moved. He lifted his hands, and the threads of color tingled against his skin. He looked down to see several strands emanating out of his body and joining the river of color. He could feel her, her smile washed over him as he walked, yet he did not see her. _

_ "I am here son, as you see, all around you. Feel the magic, touch it." her voice warm and comforting.  _

_ She was the river of color that exploded around him, flowing from him and all around. Harry lifted his hands and danced, letting the threads wrap around him as he turned. Each thread seemed to be light and his hands would pass through, until he focused on just one or two. Once he focused he could touch them, bend them, and move them. This is what their world looked like outside the eyes of man. Full of vibrant colors from the energy that surrounded them. _

_ "Magic is a river, flowing from being to being, strong or weak. Let your eyes see." Her whisper was getting fainter as he felt reality set back into him. _

He closed his eyes, letting everything settle. Once he opened them he was at his desk, holding the blank silk page. Harry stood up and flexed his muscles, it felt as if he had sat for quite some time. He looked about to see the darkness out of the windows, and heard the soft breathing of Draco. Evidently his lover had fallen asleep on their sofa waiting for him. Harry wanted to see what his lover's magic looked like, so he cleared his mind and focused letting the sight blanket him. Draco was breathtaking... Ice blue and teal strands swirled around his form, the gold of their bond glowed brightest. Harry was enthralled as he moved closer, reaching for the brilliant threads. One finger stroked a blue thread, and a soft moan escaped Draco's lips. Harry's smile grew just a bit feral. 

Harry stroked the Ice blue threads with his left hand, petting them with just a bit of pressure and saw Draco arch up towards where his hands were brushing threads. His right hand reached for his own red and green threads and pulled them. He took them and started to weave his threads with those of Draco’s, weaving over and under and around the golden thread. 

Draco was sleeping peacefully, his dreams were broken and unfocused. There was a pull to something at the edge of his consciousness. There was a sensuous feeling that seemed to settle over him, his eyes would not open. He stood on the edge of conscious wakefulness, letting the sensations course through him. A stroke just above his body sent pleasurable feelings down his spine and he moaned. He wanted to touch the pleasure, hold on to it or dive headfirst into the pleasure he felt surrounding him. There was a hint of flavor that edged into his mind, one that reminded him of Harry. There was no one spot on his body that could be the apex of the pleasure, but it was all over, like a blanket wrapping up his whole being. More strokes and the pleasure seemed to ratchet up a more poignant sharpness within him and he cried out, needing to reach the highest peak of the mountain he seemed to be climbing. His body was floating in a sea of pleasure, from his toes to his ears, so much pleasure engulfed him and then as he flew higher, the pleasure broke. He fell softly like a leaf into a pool of warmth and sighed. 

Harry was so caught up in watching Draco’s face as he weaved their magic together, it was sensual and open. His angel was so perfect, he let his hands and his feet propel him all around Draco. Each thread was woven beautifully in and around his own and the bond, and each moan and sigh, led Harry to weave them tighter. He was feeling the sensations washing over his own body, but Draco’s reaction was captivating. The slow curve of an arm in repose, the arch of his lover’s body, the moans, and the very breath Harry breathed wrapped up in the merging. He was binding them in a new way. They had been body to body, heart to heart, mind to mind, and soul to soul. Now he was taking them both to the edge and back in pleasure as he mated their magic by weaving them into a tight cocoon of power. Harry felt the pressure building within his own body as he wove the final threads and let his lips fall to capture the sounds of release between them.

"Ah, Mr. Dewitt... I am glad you could meet with me on such short notice." Minister Fudge greeted the shorter man.

Mr. Dewitt was about 5' 9" and had salt and pepper hair that was cropped just to his ears, and swept to the side just to cover the receding hairline. His dark brown eyes just held the Minister's with no outside emotion showing.

"Of course, Minister. Your note stated you would like to do an interview today." Mr. Dewitt stated.

"Yes, yes... just let me put up some charms for privacy." Fudge stated, hoping to put the man at ease when he took out his wand.

"Of course, Sir." The shorter man agreed.

Minister Fudge swirled his wand, not needing to charm his office at all, but to ensure that the story was exactly what he wanted. "Imperious!" Fudge cast, letting the euphoria wrap up the reporter.

"You wrote a piece on Mr. Harry Potter, Your source is anonymous but very well informed." The Minister instructed, handing the copy over to the reported. 

The man's dazed eyes reflected nothing but contentment as he smiled, taking the paper from the minister.

"This story will run in tomorrow's edition." Fudge pushed the last bit hard into the man's mind.

The reporter walked out of Fudge's office, leaving the minister smiling smugly.

Severus was grading a few papers in his office when he noticed the monitoring book chime at him... This meant the Minister had cast an unforgivable... His slender fingers picked up the book and flipped over to the last page for the full description of the events. Severus smile in a way that would make most of his students cringe from the intensity. Harry would need to talk to Madam Bones about this. He stood towards the fireplace and cast for Harry's rooms.

"Harry?" Severus' face was green within the flames as Harry walked over.

"Severus." Harry acknowledged.

"We got him... Bribery and an unforgivable to manipulate the press." Severus stated with just a hint of glee.

"Perfect. Bring the monitoring book and meet me in Madam Bones' office." Harry stated. He did not wait for Severus to affirm, he just moved away and made his way out of his rooms.

Severus sat back for just a moment, letting his slytherin side revel in their good fortune.

Madam Bones and Harry were seated in her sitting area when Severus arrived, still clutching the maroon book to his side.

Severus moved and sat in a chair closest to Amelia. 

"I have to wonder at this meeting, what is it you have discovered, Harry?" She asked, her tone cautious, but curious.

"The minister contacted on of my students. He wanted information on Professor Potter's teaching skills and any other information deemed interesting. My student sent some information to the Minister, but I intercepted it and placed a monitoring charm on it so that we can do any damage control if necessary. As my student does not see Professor Potter in a positive light. He is also a very troublesome student who has put others at great physical danger." Severus stated as he held up the monitoring book for Madam Bones.

She took the book and opened it. “I will convene the Wizengamot tomorrow morning.” She said with just a hint of glee.


	34. Judgment of the Willing

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office fingering one of the two vials Harry had given him just a little while ago. He had yet to tell Harry of his decision. Never in a century had he even considered the possibilities before him. The impact of the opportunities would be one that he was not sure he could accomplish, and in that was the only part of his decision that caused him concern. Magic had been with him for over a hundred years, it was part of his breath, part of his soul. Can you give up something so ingrained for love? If he held on to it, he would be doing so for a selfish reason, if he let go that too was selfish. 

His bright blue eyes twinkled brightly just then as he worked out that conclusion. Harry had presented him with two choices, but neither one would be selfless... He had to be selfish to make either one of them. His smile grew just a bit. He stared down at the silvery mixture of a vial labeled "See First". That one had made him cry just a little, the ache in his chest both expanded and receded. That first memory was from Harry's vision, and as of yet had not taken place, but still it was a boon to an old man's heart.

He had watched a frail old man, lie to one of the most evil wizards of all time. It was a beautiful scene to watch until Voldemort killed Gellert. Gellert had protected their secret to the end, and had suffered for it.

He almost could not understand why Harry had let him see that, especially after the announcement of Gellert's death in the Prophet that day. He understood when he viewed the second memory though. Tears fell again as he remembered...

_ Harry landed on the sill of a high tower. The darkness was almost complete, save for the light of the moon. Harry bent down and placed a hand on the frail man's shoulder. "Gellert, I need you to wake up."  _

_ Old eyes opened slowly. Gone were the younger reflexes, the ability to whirl around at any sound of danger. He had resigned himself long ago to welcome death, no matter who it was the finally came for him. His eyes took in the rather large man before him, there was an air of power that was unmistakable. When he looked into the deep green eyes of the man before him, he noted the signs missing that had once been missing from someone else long ago... Pride, hunger, and ambition... Those were missing in those eyes. The old man used his weak arms to prop himself up to a sitting position on his stone bed. His voice came out in barely a whisper from misuse. _

_ "I am awake, do what you will." _

_ Harry looked over the man, the rags tattered, and unclean. The smell in the air was stale, but not overly nasty. Elves had seen to the man's care and hygiene. _

_ "I am here to pass judgment for your crimes, my name is Harry Potter and I am the son of the Earth. Augur Saeculum. But before I do, I need to hear what you have to say on your behalf, and that of your cohort who helped you start down your path, Albus Dumbledore." Harry's voice was that of a wizard many times older. _

_ Gellert looked this Harry Potter up and down. The name was familiar to him, every now and then scraps of news made it to his ears. To know that he not only was faced with, THE Harry Potter, but an Augur as well, that was frightening. What did this man know of Albus? Evidently he knew of the early years. Albus had been through enough, he did not need to add on to that burden. _

_ "I accept your judgment, for all crimes upon myself alone. Albus has already paid too much of a cost, and has none of the responsibility. I offer no excuses for my actions, as there are none to offer. I made my decisions alone. I regret the suffering of the innocents that happened because of my decisions and my actions, no one deserves judgment more than me." The old man stated. The last of his words were raspy but firm. _

_ "Stand, Gellert Grindelwald." was all Harry said. _

_ It took a few moments, and a few stumbles, but he stood as straight as he could. Harry weaved his hands, binding the man in place. It was more for stability than for restraint. "Look at me and witness your judgment." Harry's eyes drained of their color and the blackness of utter darkness flowed into them. _

_ Gellert watched in morbid fascination, his body was held firmly, so there was no fear of falling. The eyes were drawing him in and finally fear registered throughout his body. Fear unlike he had ever known. The screams that had haunted him for a century ripped into his mind, eyes filled with accusations, mouths screaming for his death. Ripple after ripple of pain poured down him, each shard felt imminently worse than a thousand pain curses. If he had not been firmly bound, his body would have flung itself upon the floor to it's death. _

_ Ice suddenly flowed through his body, numbing the burning fire that had burned him without ceasing. He could feel his body and soul frozen. His eyes cleared of his nightmares and focused on the reflection now in the Augurs eyes. A figure stood in the gap between Augur and the judged. _

_ Harry had hoped, that this judgment would work as he had planned. He felt the fires of judgement flow from his fingertips, red tongues of fire dancing around Gellert's head like a swirling ball. He could hear the screams, see the accusing eyes and he waited for the icy fingers of death to claim the soul.  _

_ Death's voice was a simple breath upon his ears. "Let the choice be a selfish waste of human desire." _

_ The old man in the dark prison was frozen in time. _

_ Harry smiled inwardly. He spoke to the man in front of him, his whole voice echoed through the air. _

_ "Judgment will not be mine. He who defeated you will choose your fate. To forever wander the muggle world without magic and without love. Or to join you with youth and love, forsaking magic for the rest of your lives. So speaks Death, so speaks the Augur. You are banished until your fate is complete." _

_ Harry closed his eyes, focused on where he was going to send this man. He lifted his hands, a blue blanket of magic appeared and covered the entire frame of the old man. His foot fell and the floor leapt under the blue flames of magic to encapsulate the man from below. One large hand passed through the blue flames and pressed against Gellert's chest.  _

_ Gellert, though frozen, felt something inside himself break free and float. It was a pleasurable sensation almost, until it reached his chest. Every part of his being screeched and wailed, it clenched and stretched, not wanting to yield its prize. A strong push sent the dark purple light out of his chest and into Harry's hand. Something painful shot though him as this thing was ripped out of him and shredded under the light to exist no more. His mind was only comprehending the words spoken, He was now a muggle. And Albus would either choose to join him or condemn him to walk alone. His body shifted as he felt himself blink out of existence. _

_ Harry opened his eyes and stared at the space where Gellert had stood, watching the flames die and the room turn dark once more. He transfigured a replica of the old man onto the bed from a scrap of food left on a dirty plate. Harry left out the window the same way he had originally entered. _

Albus' fingers caressed the second vial. It was his choice. Each one laced with selfishness and each one for his own. There was no other choice, since viewing both memories, there had only ever been one choice. He would tell Harry soon, the boy deserved to know the answer. But for now, he had a very important meeting to attend to.

Minister Fudge did not like waking up early, but he wanted to be one of the first to read the morning's post. He looked over at the table near the window, and did not see the normal morning copy of the Prophet sitting there as it would every morning. Something was off. He picked up the only thing on the table, a ministry letter with the seal of the Wizengamot. Probably some formality he had forgotten to sign off on. Before he could tear it open to read it, he was jarred by two cracks of apparition into his living room. Cornelius pulled the strings to his dressing robe tighter as two Aurors appeared before him.

"Minister" Kingsley addressed the older man.

"What are you doing here Kingsley?" Fudge exclaimed.

"Sir, we are ordered by the wizengamot to take you into custody pending a formal hearing in an hour. You are granted 10 minutes of supervised time to gather your things and make yourself ready." Kingsley instructed, his face completely neutral. 

"I beg your pardon?" Fudge was turning red from rage.

"It's all in the letter in your hand." Said the other Auror. He was shorter than Kingsley and had an almost arrogant air to him. His hair was just a light brown, short and conformed to his round head. Hazel eyes searched around the room and narrowed on the Minister.

Fudge looked down at the unopened envelope and tore it open.

_ Cornelius Fudge, _

_ Your title has been suspended pending a hearing of the egregious nature of your tenure. You are charged with using your office to interfere with public opinion via slander, bribery and with the use of an unforgivable curse. You are entitled to represent yourself at the Ministry of magic, hearing to be set tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the morning. You will be escorted by two Aurors from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They will be claiming your wand until the duration and the outcome of the hearing has been satisfied. _

_ Yours, _

_ Amelia Bones - Vice Mugwump, Wizengamot. High Inquisitor, Ministry of Magic. _

Cornelius just stared at the object in his hand for moments before Kingsley broke the silence.

"You have 8 minutes left, Sir... Your wand and then you can dress." Kingsley swished his wand and Cornelius' short wand flew into his hand.

Fudge tromped loudly towards his room to get dressed, he had a feeling this day was going to be a nightmare.

Harry was standing in front of a long mirror fiddling with his hair. He had hoped to appear professional and responsible, instead of intimidating. He had ensured that his face was clean shaven, to soften his usual rugged look, and adjusted his new glasses that fit his face just a bit better. Draco stood behind him and just smirked.

"You can't hide who you are... They will all look at you like a cherry in an olive jar. You just have to wear a mask with them. Polite, calm but not too aloof or arrogant. You can do that, love... I know you can." Draco instructed as he came closer wiping non-existence lint off Harry's shoulder before placing a soft kiss on one cheek.

Harry sighed. He hated being different. One day he hoped that he could get past all that. He turned and Draco's arms were open to him, and he let himself be held. Draco was his sanctuary. He let himself breathe in the scent of citrus and honey and let it calm him, everything just fell away and he was just Harry.

Severus was very nervous about the morning. Not only was the plan for the minister to be on trial, but something bigger was going to happen. His stomach was in knots, and there was an anticipation that made his blood run cold. What could happen today was nothing short of a disaster or a miracle. The whine at his side from the dark shaggy dog, was an indication that Sirius was anxious as well. They were as ready as they could be. Severus let his hand trail over the shaggy fur for just a brief calming moment, then turned towards the floo, and waited until the mutt was close enough for him to hold onto before calling out the destination of the ministry.

Amelia Bones sat at her desk, looking at the small vials before her. Destiny was in her grasp and she could feel the pounding of her chest. Each vial contained just three drops and a label: Cornelius Fudge, Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley, and Vincent Crabbe Jr.

Harry arrived early, his entrance via the floo landed him in the atrium. He was assaulted with sights, sounds and smells from his vision... The cold stone, the scent of water from the fountain, the sounds of feet above him. He was just a bit off balance staring around from side to side his head jerking in the direction of where Voldemort had stood, looking to see where the Cattermole's had gaped at Ron. Then there was a tick inside his head as if a clock was ticking, making and enormous sound... a pull towards a room far below him, almost a seductive pull. He was brought out of his thoughts when he was slammed into by a large black dog who was trying to shake off soot.

Harry's eyes refocused on his companions. Severus Snape, elegant as always emerged from the floo, with Sirius in tow.

"I didn't know dogs could travel by floo." Harry said, grinning at his godfather, only to receive a nip on his leg... He yelped and laughed.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Children." was all he said with a sigh as he made his way to the lifts.

It was just the three of them this time, no interdepartmental memos overhead, just the sounds of the lift as it shifted backwards and then down at a slight off angle.

They were all quiet, the anxiety had taken hold in all of them. When the lift doors opened, they walked quietly to the trial room and took their seats. Severus was with Sirius in the Witness area, Harry moved to take his spot in the accuser area, and sat down next to another man, whom he had never seen before.

He took in the courtroom, it was empty of the entire court, since only the witnesses and the accusers were in attendance. Harry noted Sirius' agitation, Severus calm demeanor never faltered, Albus sat still with his hand on Vincent Crabbe's shoulder, and Arthur was fidgeting as he sat next to a very pretty and very aristocratic Narcissa Malfoy. Harry scanned the room, if anything he would not let his husband's mother be a target for anything. He stood up and let his eyes roam the room, He knew all the spots for offenders to hide, and he had many years under his belt in this very room. His eyes flowed to the top, just above the main podium, he eyed the air flow opening, murmuring a few spells to ward it against intrusion and eavesdropping. His old training taking hold as he walked the semi-circle and moved up three rows on the east side and warded another crack in the podium. Instinct and old habits took over as he cast revealing spells on both the south and north side where the walls were thinner. Nothing came back to him as he stepped down to the floor eyeing the chair and cast a few more spells to ensure the accused would not be sitting in a hexed chair. He was startled a bit by the voice that interrupted his concentration.

"Shouldn't you wait for Kingsley the Trial Auror to do that, Mr. Potter?" Rufus Scrimgeour asked a strange smile on his face.

Harry blinked a bit then looked the man in the eye. "Sorry, sir... Just wanted make sure..."

Rufus didn't let Harry finish, "You seem utterly practiced in the position of Trial Auror, and well who better in my opinion to see to the security of all than an accuser... hmmm... No offense, but please let me just ensure the accused's chair is clear."

Harry nodded and went back to his seat, he could tell the old Auror chief was amused, and curious, but still efficient as ever. He was gifted with a nod and a brief smile when Rufus greeted Kingsley at the door and whispered to the Auror. Kingsley smiled ruefully and nodded, then cast one all-encompassing charm to seal the room, not even hiding the fact that he accepted Harry’s work. He turned away and another Auror entered with Minister Fudge preceding him. Harry recognized the Auror, and a pang of hurt went through him. He remembered the man well.

_ Harry's first team was under Horatio Bloomden, an experienced Auror who had been with the Ministry for over 15 years. Many of his fellow trainees had told him that Bloomden's was a harsh team leader. He was brutal if you messed up anything on a carefully crafted mission. It was under Bloomden that Harry truly blossomed. Much like Professor Snape, Bloomden had a way of making you respect him with a stern quality. But unlike Professor Snape, praise could be earned and when it was, it was like a rare piece of gold.  _

_ He had quickly earned the second position under the deputy to the team lead, when they got their mission for an incursion into the remnants of what was called Fenrir's pack. Though werewolves never actually had a pack, or even really ran in groups, there was a few left over from the war who were still angry. They had worked together to continue Fenrir's dream of infecting the whole of the wizarding world. They had traveled to Breemar, just inside the Glenmore Forest Park. Their intelligence indicated the werewolf camp several kilometers to the north near a small finger lake.  _

_ They had been ordered to take prisoners, but two of their team seemed to have a prejudice. Out of the 12 werewolves in the camp, 7 were killed before both Harry and Bloomden could incapacitate the deputy team leader and another trainee. Bloomden had taken a severe hit by another werewolf just after the incursion ended, one had escaped the weaker bindings of another Auror. It was probably because the underestimated the strength of the 13 year old girl. Bloomden had not been bitten, but he had been severely mauled before Harry had gotten to him. Bloomden had not taken the hit well. Even after he had survived it, his own perfectionist side had shown and he had internally berated himself so much that he resigned two days after his release from St. Mungo's and committed suicide a month later. _

Harry's eyes met the familiar hazel eyes across the room, there of course was no recognition there. Harry looked away and sighed, hopefully another life he could save, but he knew that even as he hoped, he could not save everyone.


	35. Fall from Grace

Cornelius sat perfectly still, his hands in his lap as he waited. When the entire court started to file into the room, he almost jumped when the doors behind him were shut and sealed against intruders.

Amelia Bones went to the podium and waited for each member to take their seat. Once everyone had settled she struck the gavel to indicate silence for the reading of the charges.

"Mr. Fudge, you are charged with using your position as a tool to slander and turn public opinion against Professor Harry Potter. On this charge how do you plead?"

"Not Guilty." Fudge said defiantly, they can't prove anything, he was sure his privacy wards were the best, though he knew they had to have something to have called him in...

"Mr. Fudge, you are charged with using your position and money to bribe a wizarding family for information to use against Harry Potter. How do you plead?"

His head turned and saw the headmaster with the student he had taken to dinner not long ago, so at least with this one he knew he could not outright plead not guilty.

"I withhold my plea" Let them prove it.

"Mr. Fudge, you are charged with using an unforgivable. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty" He smiled, his spells were undetectable, and he knew that, there had to be a witness to the spell other than the caster and the victim.

"Very well, I call for the first accuser, Professor Harry Potter. Do you have any wishes before you give your account of the events?"

"Honorable members of the wizengamot, I ask only for the right of Veritaserum be administered to witnesses, the accused, and myself." Harry stated, he knew full well that there would be resistance to the request.

There was a loud murmur that floated through the crowd.

"We all know that a skilled Occlumens or someone taking the antidote can effectively resist, rendering it's use just as useless." An old man stood up from the back row.

"What if I told you I can guarantee its effectibility?" Harry said standing slowly as he did so. Today was the day, the wizarding world would know who he was, might as well make it a wise use of power.

"How is that?" another witch piped up from just behind Madam Bones.

"Because one of the powers given to an Augur Saeculum, is the power of truth, the power to render the defense against veritaserum obsolete." Harry stated with much calm.

There was a collective gasp, and Harry narrowed his eyes as he stared down at Fudge, who for his part was succeeding in not squirming.

"Only an Augur can demonstrate such a power, and the last Augur was ages ago Mr. Potter." A very old witch with a rather short nose said amongst the crowd.

Harry smiled lightly at her. "Who here takes the antidote potion regularly, or who here is a skilled Occlumens ready to try out my power."

Silence filled the room. Moments stretched into years it seemed, all eyes were on Harry Potter as he scanned the room. A short middle aged witch stood up. "I have taken the antidote every day for the last two years."

Harry looked at her, "Tell the wizard next to you something you don't want the group to know, and let’s test your resolve on keeping it hidden, Madam...?"

"Boot, Misty Boot." She replied then leaned down and whispered something. The older wizard blushed a brilliant shade of cherry. Madam bones turned and took an unmarked vial from her cloak and went to administer the potion.

"What did you whisper to your neighbor?" Madam Bones asked.

"That I had cherry tart for lunch." Madam Boots said with a soft smile.

Madam Bones smiled back and then nodded towards Harry.

Harry stepped down to the floor, just in front of Fudge. He closed his eyes for just a moment as he reached within himself. He grasped the power he needed. A shout was given from the witness corner, it was Albus warning those around Harry not to look directly into his eyes. When he opened his eyes there were many gasps and lots of shifting. Harry held out his right arm and let his other hand drift over one dark rune. As he traced it, soft yellow fire started to flow in waves over his arm, extending towards his fingers. He used one finger, his index, to trace the rune in the air. His face turned towards Madam Boot, and he let the air around him gather and pushed the rune towards her. 

The rune flew gently towards her, and she started to tremble wondering what she had just gotten herself into. She had been sure of herself, but now... The rune started to shrink, where it had started out as large as her face it was now just a fraction of the size as it approached her. She reached up to stop it from touching her but her hands went right through it, until it landed on her lips. It was like a soft kiss, warm and sweet like honey. It melted into her lips and she sighed.

"What did you whisper into your neighbor's ear?" Harry's voice boomed, and the reverberations seemed to startle everyone.

She smiled wistfully as she answered, "I told him that I had a fascination with Delores' kitty."

"Did you lie to Madam Bones?" Harry asked again.

"Yes"

Harry snapped his eyes shut and pushed his will power to recede his power and let the chips fall where they may.

He opened his eyes again and walked back to his seat and waited.

"All those in favor of granting Professor Potter's request?" Madam Bones asked.

Every hand on the court went up, including a blushing Madam Boot.

"Very well. Kingsley, please see that all take the needed potion, though I am sure Professor Potter does not need any... I used up the last for all the witnesses and the accused. Any objections to not using it on Professor Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"I object!" Cornelius Fudge spat out, "And I refuse!"

"Your objection is noted, but overruled. Your refusal irrelevant." Madam Bones stated to the nods of most of the entire court.

Kingsley administered the potion, and had to stun Cornelius to get it down the man's throat.

Harry stepped forward and applied his rune first to the ex-Minister, then to Narcissa, Vincent, Arthur, and then waited while Sirius transformed back to his human form. Gasps could be heard around the room as Harry placed his rune on his godfather's mouth.

Madam Bones struck her gavel several times, "Quiet, in due time... in due time, let’s get on with this."

She turned first towards Vincent Crabbe Jr.

"Did you receive money from the Minister?"

"Yes"

"What was the money for?"

"He wanted me to get information on what Professor Potter was doing at school, things he would say and for me to make friends with his friends to get more information from them."

"Did he say what he would use the information for?"

"He said he wanted to discredit Professor Potter."

"Thank You."

She then turned towards the Minister.

"Did you pay Mr. Crabbe for information on Professor Potter?"

"Yes"

"What did you intend to do with the information?"

"I used it to write a story to be published in the Prophet to make Mr. Potter look unbalanced."

"Why?"

"Because he is a threat to my power. He claims that the Dark Lord is back and he helped a serial killer to freedom."

She turned towards Harry, "What do you say to his claims."

Harry smiled and looked at the rest of the court, "Voldemort returned last year, using my blood as a conduit for his rebirth." There were many gasps and heads shaking. "I can easily produce a memory if it suits your needs."

"There will be no need at this moment, Professor. And to the claims of the serial killer?" She asked.

"Sirius Black was not a serial killer, he did not betray my parents. That was the work of Peter Pettigrew, who was living until Christmas. He was judged appropriately. The witnesses to the events are Narcissa Malfoy, Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black, you may question them."

"Mrs. Malfoy, what did you witness?"

Narcissa, for all her great care, went a bit whiter than normal.

"Peter Pettigrew was delivered to Mr. Potter as a Christmas Present. During the judging we witnessed his memory of the events in question. The memory included the Potters choosing him as a secret keeper, the Dark Lord asking for the information, and Mr. Pettigrew delivering it to the Dark Lord. We then witnessed the fight between Peter and Sirius Black, where Peter killed many muggles and blew off his finger. I then witness the judgment for his crimes, where his entire body was burned with the flames of judgment. I offer up my memory of the event for your perusal." Her tone was level and calm.

Arthur Weasley was then asked and he too gave the same information and also offered his memory.

Sirius was questioned differently, asked about the killings directly, he explained the same as Peter's memory. He offered several memories for their viewing.

Madam Bones took the court Pensive from the podium and had Kingsley collect the memories in question, including Harry's memory of the rebirth. 

The court was quiet and fear was palatable during the viewings. There were many gags when the judgment came, and a few actual messes that were quickly cleaned up.

Once the viewings were complete, Madam Bones moved on.

She turned to the man next to Harry.

"Are you the accuser for the unforgivable?" She asked

"I am."

"Which curse was used on you?"

"The Minister cast the Imperius curse and gave me this article for the paper and instructed me to print it as my own." He said holding out a parchment.

Auror Bloomden came and retrieved it sending it to Madam Bones.

She looked it over, and enlarged it over the Minister's head so the entire court could read it and see the handwriting.

"Mr. Fudge, did you write this article?"

"Yes"

"Did you use the Imperius curse on this reporter?"

"Yes"

"Have you used other unforgivables during your tenure as Minister?"

"Yes"

There was a collective gasp.

"List each curse you used, on whom, and when."

A pin drop could be heard as everybody leaned towards the ex-Minister to hear his words.

"Imperious, on Rita Skeeter, my first year in office to write a glowing article on me. Imperious, on Lucius Malfoy, my third year to ensure his cooperation to remove Hagrid from his post at Hogwarts. Cruciatus, this year, on Harry Potter, during his duels for his Defense Mastery to ensure his failure. Imperious, this week, on Mr. Dewitt, to print an article in the prophet against Harry Potter." Cornelius informed them.

"Evidence has been presented, a monitoring charm book to detail the most recent events," Madam Bones held up the book, "Are there any further questions from the members of the wizengamot?" 

There were more murmurs, but no more questions. "Are there further comments from the accusers?"

Harry stood up, "I know the penalty for using an unforgivable, but in light of recent events, I do not see Azkaban as a valid punishment. I would like to offer an Augur judgment, if you choose to sentence it."

He sat down and waited.

"All those in favor of conviction on the slander charge?"

Every hand raised.

"All those in favor of conviction on the bribery charge?"

Every hand raised.

"All those in favor of conviction on four charges of the use of unforgivable curses?"

Every hand raised.

The gavel struck six times, "Cornelius Fudge, you are guilty of one count slander, one count bribery and four counts of the use of an unforgivable."

The man groaned.

"All in favor of Azkaban prison?"

Not a single hand rose in the air.

"Opposed."

Every hand raised.

"All in favor of an Augur judgment?"

Every hand raised and it was with an air of anticipation.

"The wizengamot hereby strips, Cornelius Fudge of his office of Minister of Magic, all his awards previously given, and sentences him to judgment by Augur. So be it." And the gavel fell hard with a loud crack.

"One more last issue... All in favor of clearing Sirius Black of all previous charges?"

Every hand raised.

"Sirius Black, you are cleared of all charges. Forthwith, you are free to come and go within wizarding society as you please. An Auror is at your disposal should you deem it necessary for your protection. An official notice will appear in a special edition of the Prophet today, immediately following these proceedings, with the details of your annulled charges. We also reinstate your title of Lord Black, head of the Black family, and all the titles associated with that position. All monies that had been deducted from your accounts for the charges will be reinstated with interest and all recompense will be removed from the Pettigrew vaults, and whatever is left will be issued to the Black vaults. The name Pettigrew will be blackened on our ledgers henceforth to show the darkness associated with that name."

"Thank you." Sirius stated, shivering at the idea of being truly free.

Madam Bones turned towards the Accuser stand.

"You may proceed, Augur Potter." All eyes swiveled to the man with the inky hair.

Harry was a bit apprehensive as to what form the judgment would take, but he moved to the center of the floor anyway. He stood in front of the ex-Minister of Magic, used his wand to form a circle around the chair and himself on the stone floor. He moved to the north, the rear of the chair and inscribed the judgment rune, stepped to the east side and inscribed the truth rune, stepped over to the west side and inscribed the rune for wisdom, and then finally he turned his back on Fudge and inscribed the rune for balance on the north side of the circle. He turned towards the Aurors just outside of the circle, "Bloomden, could you be as kind as to hold my wand?" The other Auror did not indicate that they had never met, only extended his hand as Harry wandlessly floated it into them.

Harry took off his outer robe and then his shirt, followed by his shoes and then socks and placed them outside of the circle. He breathed in deeply, spreading his legs shoulder width apart and searched for the heartbeat of the earth. He let it flow over him, pounding into his head, in his veins... He let her power flow through him, as he reached for each specific augur power... The white flames of balance flowed out of his rune across his arm as he traced the pattern of the rune above a shaking ex-minister. The man was frozen out of fear. The stench of urine wafted up into Harry's nose as he continued drawing on the power of wisdom to draw that rune next to the white one. 

He drew on the truth power and placed the rune on Fudge's lips, and finally he stamped one foot that shook the room, and the fires of judgment poured out of his mouth to form the judgment rune above the head of the man in the chair. A new more pungent stench licked a Harry's nostrils and he did not have to guess at that. The flames of judgment flowed out of the rune down on to both the truth and balance rune. The red flow of flames became a cascade of gold and blue sparks as they descended over the ex-minister. The man was showered in magic, each spark that landed on skin branded him, in a sharp pain. His lips burned with the truth and when he opened his mouth to scream, no sound came out, only air, or so that is what everyone in the room could see.

Harry saw the dark green and dark yellow threads of magic being spewed out of the ex-minister's mouth. The threads were tearing under the shower of sparks, each falling down at Harry's feet, and thread after thread, shorn into pieces until the circle was littered with worm like threads of magic. Harry narrowed his eyes and finally words poured out of his mouth: "Power without wisdom is fallible, Power without truth is meaningless, and Power without balance is corrupt. You are not worthy for Magic to reside you. Only a shred, a sliver will stay with you, a squib in all ways save one." Harry pressed his thumb to Fudge's lips and his index finger to the forehead. White hot heat laced with pain flooded the minister and a bright flash stunned the room.

Cornelius felt his fear leave him, and something deep down floated to the top. A shred of decency, a small amount of compassion exploded through his body.

"You will have power enough to heal. To heal those who are hurt by misspoken spells. In this you will do penance for you deeds for the rest of your life, or until you are physically incapable. No other magic will avail you." Harry's words were firm and resounding.

Judgment fire came then flooding down on top the ex-minister. The other runes vanishing as the quick snap of painful flames fell, ripping a single scream from the ex-minister, and then the threads of magic on the floor were consumed. The ex-minister sat heaving for breath. Harry waved his hands to clear the runes, Fudge would have to ask someone to help him with his stench problem, and Harry just didn't feel that generous. 

Harry walked away and out the main doors, he did not wait for the inevitable flood of questions. He needed to get home and rest. But he had something to do first. Harry walked the now familiar halls, and he knew each door by heart. He internally mapped in his head which ones they would be entering soon. He body flinched as the ticking got louder as he neared the forbidden room. He had to go through it to get to where he was going.

Sirius Black walked out of the Ministry of Magic alone, but free. His eyes took in the sights and sounds around him, buildings made of brick and stone. He let his feet move him towards the wizarding shops of London. His first stop was for clothes, he would have new clothes, not the clothes from almost twenty ago. This freedom was bittersweet, and part of him was still aching. He walked into the store, it was high end, and many of the items were tailored to fit. He picked out a few pieces and then stood for the measurements. He turned toward the empty chair where family or friends would sit. He knew that Severus could not be seen with him, but it still ached nonetheless. They had the exclusivity that he had wanted, but now with his freedom, he wanted more. He wanted the commitment, the company and the reassurances that came with bonding. He sighed as the wizard fitted the coat to him. He supposed there was no need for that right now, in the midst of the upcoming war. There was no room for frivolities or whimsy. He walked out of the store and apparated home...well it wasn't really home, home was wherever Severus was. He had placed his parcels on the sofa in the sitting room when he heard a sound in the library. He was unaware of any meeting so he went on to investigate the noise.

When he opened the door he was aghast, the room was brighter than ever, and clean. Bright candles were hanging high above him and the furniture seemed to have vanished except for a plush rug next to the fireplace. Standing next to the fireplace, was Severus. The posture made his mouth run dry. Though the man had not changed, his dark robes fit the body perfectly. One arm was resting against the mantle, with legs crossed at the side. Severus smiled brilliantly at him and again he was struck by the sensuality that always seemed to grab him no matter the distance.

"Come here." Severus silky tone slithered over him as he put one foot in front of the other.

Severus met him in the middle, and he shivered when he felt those fingers trace his jaw and then grip it, turning his face up to meet his lover's. He stared into fathomless eyes, the emotions washing over him in waves. 

"I love you mutt." perfect lips whispered before they descended upon his own and he melted once again, always. No longer did this man leave him with his heart on the ground. He always lifted it to new heights every time they came together. The heated spice of Severus consumed him as he felt his own body become boneless under the onslaught of the forcefully applied kisses. His fingers were grasping at Severus' shoulder trying to get closer. 

Severus watched as Sirius entered the room, there was a look of caution on his face. The man was always an enigma... He smiled when those dove grey eyes landed on his. It was almost as if freedom enhanced his libido, because Sirius seemed more irresistible standing there. He met the man halfway and could not even begin to express his emotions. This man had rendered every wall he had ever built useless. Sometimes he wondered if 'love' was even a strong enough word for what he felt. It was the only word he knew so he said it with as much feeling as he could. He loved the taste of his mutt, intoxicating and drugging. Just the slide of their tongues together set his blood into a molten fire. When his mutt clung to him, it made him feel powerful. 

He lowered their bodies down onto the plush rug, letting the kisses be slow and soft. He let his tongue trail out of the bliss that was Sirius' mouth and taste the flesh of his lover's neck. He loved the keening cries and the arching of the hard body against his own. He sat up, breaking contact for just a moment to peer down into eyes that had darkened. He let his finger travel over two plump lips, then down the rough texture of facial hair. As his finger slid lower, he let his chanting follow, the clothes disappeared and he was treated to deliciously pale and tattooed skin. He loved the sharp rise and fall of Sirius' chest, his own was rapidly breathing as well.. He reached down and pressed his thumb over his mark, not too hard, but hard enough for Sirius to gasp. He let his other hand trail lower taking in the softness of skin and the roughness of hair. 

"Severus... Please” Oh he would plead, he needed something.

Sirius' pleasure well was filling up as Severus laid him down. He could cum from kisses alone, if Severus wanted it. The look in Severus' dark gaze told him that tonight would not prove to be an easy night. He groaned at the touch of Severus' thumb, he felt his lungs heave for air that was not restricted, but the anticipation was there. When his clothing was vanishing, he could feel the fiery trace of the power tingling his skin. He could beg, he would beg...

Severus smiled down at his lover, and captured those lips once again, letting their tongues find the perfect rhythm to spin their senses out of control. Still his hand continued lower as he broke the kiss, whispering a lubrication charm for his fingers. He pressed two into the heat that awaited him. He was thankful for long arms, one to press harshly at the erotic throat of his lover, and the other pushed pleasure higher with each thrust, twist and stretch. Sirius' head fell back as the pale neck arched into his tight grip and he added a third finger twisting and slamming into his lover's body hard, just barely brushing the bundle of nerves deep inside.

"Break for me..." Severus whispered.

Sirius was awash in sensation. His air was flowing at the will of Severus, cut with each inward thrust and brush of sheer pleasure, released with each disappointing pull of fingers. He was there now, at the cusp of something brilliant, and then there were three fingers and his arse moved to meet them. His air gone, his head dizzy with pleasure, and his body high on Severus... When the command came, he was unable to stop himself from releasing his seed, exploding at the same time as those fingers thrust deep. His air returned, his body so sensitive it could feel each breath that Severus had. He stared up into the dark eyes, and he wanted, needed to have his lover's taste on his lips. He pushed his sated body up, and pulled himself onto his knees and begged with his eyes. The groan that tore out of Severus chest was so deep it sent shivers even to his toes.

Severus was happy to watch his love shatter in his arms. It was beautiful the lines, the angles, and the delicious stream of love that poured out of that beautiful cock, untouched. So beautiful. When Sirius pushed his way to his knees he knew, but he had intended to let today be just for Sirius. Then those eyes they struck his soul, ripping from him any control over the moment and he groaned. He uttered the spell that left him naked and his very purple erection exposed. Another groan slipped his lips when he watched Sirius lick those plump lips while devouring him with those eyes. He reached for the soft hair and slowly pulled Sirius' face closer, his groin getting harder the closer that hot mouth came to him... Entering the volcanic mouth in one thrust was excruciatingly painful in a pleasurable way. He watched as his cock moved in and out of his lover's mouth, and the deeper he went, the closer to the edge he was, and then Sirius looked at him. Steel eyes met his own and the tightness of Sirius throat swallowing around the head of his shaft was all he could take before he pulled out and plunged in one last time shooting his own pleasure down the tight throat.

Sirius wanted this and when those thin fingers laced into his hair, he was beside himself in pleasure. The first thrust was slightly painful, but all he had to do was look up and watch as his lover lost control, Severus' face would smooth, and his lips would part, and then when their eyes locked it was like electricity flowing from one to another. Their connection was wild and wicked, and Sirius swallowed against the heated steel that was stroking in and out of his mouth, he felt the telltale shudder and smiled around the last thrust, happily taking all that Severus would give him. 

He was wrapped up in Severus' arms when he heard the man whisper, "What are you going to do now that you are free?"

Sirius smiled to himself for a moment then raised his eyes to the dark ones he loved so much, "I was free when you first kissed me."

Severus felt another piece of darkness fall away then, some bitterness that seemed to leech onto him, and he let it go, and smiled as he pulled his lover tighter.

Harry's hand hovered over the door, the pull in this room was something he had not been expecting. He opened the door all the while stealing his will. He imagined he was walking through the brain room, trying to keep the ticking out of his head, and then he had his hand on the other door, opened it to the round entrance room. He sighed as the he pulled the door behind him shut. He tried to remember which room led to the death chamber, He had work to do.

By Thursday afternoon things around the school had seemed to settle, the news had put the entire school in a flurry. Madam Bones had been named acting minister until a formal appointment could be made. All the students were preparing to leave that afternoon for the Easter Holidays only to return the following week. This gave the school, teachers and the ministry time to get their houses in order.

A negative note was sent to the Headmaster from Mr. Crabbe Sr. about not being contacted about his son's involvement in the trial. Severus had to intervene and smooth things over at his meeting with the Dark Lord. This meeting allowed him to re-assure the Dark Lord that this would serve as a good thing since it was another of Harry's loved ones that was roaming freely instead of hiding and that the ministry would be in a bit of chaos. Though he gritted his teeth at the glee in the Dark Lord's eyes.

The good news was that the part of the Dark Lord's return had been suppressed, but the Ministry had fully accepted it and was allowing the Order full use of its resources. In a way, Harry hoped that he could claim this as a boon. If the public never knew that Voldemort was reborn, and he defeated him silently at the ministry, He could claim some semblance of peace in his life. One less title, one less label.

Severus was monitoring his last Potions class before the start of the Easter Holidays. He had been mentally instructing Vincent to put certain ingredients in the cauldron. He was waiting for just the right moment...

"Mr. Nott Please return the empty vials to my desk, Merlin knows you both forget each time." Snape spoke with his usual sneer, though it was lessened since it was one of his snakes.

The boy grabbed the empty vials and was making his way to the other side of the room when a loud explosion rocked the Potions room. He turned, dropping each vial to shatter on the stone floor, to see the Professor casting shields around the student's and rushing over to Vincent.

Severus made sure the witnesses of the event were protected, banished the mess and made to fuss about the boy in his arms.

"Everyone out... I'll take care of the cleanup..." Snape shouted as he gathered Vincent in his arms and rushed out of the rooms.


	36. Sanguine Fate

Harry wrapped up his lecture and dismissed his class early. He had received a note from the Headmaster to meet him in the infirmary. His strides were long as his foot met stone, still it seemed that these halls could still inspire him with the greatness. He could imagine the multitude of witches and wizards of ages past and future, and how they found themselves inside these halls. He caught glimpses it seemed, of the past as he walked, and visions of the future. The students were the same in each, forever separated by house, forever clutching to their own whims of the day. When he reached the infirmary he looked to the Headmaster, who was dealing with Madam Pomfrey.

Albus shook his head at the Medi-witch for a moment, "This is not the usual Poppy it is out of our hands." She sighed and returned to her rooms.

"Send for his father, Headmaster." Harry spoke quietly as his eyes met the ice blue of the figure across the room only he could see.

Albus nodded and left.

Patience was something Death understood, the boy would be his, but the mortals needed just a bit of time. He had never needed time. Time was nothing to him, he existed in a place where there was neither a way forward nor a way back. He just was, the souls belonged to him now or then, it did not matter the time. He still claimed what was his when their time was up. This moment the boy had served out the necessity on this plane of existence. He stood staring at the son of the earth, never needing to blink or look away. Smiling as he did so, comforted in the knowledge that soon things would be as they were meant to be. The Augur did not flinch under his gaze, nor did he return the sentiments.

An hour later, Severus stood over the bed of the boy, looking remote as ever. Harry was off to the side to become unnoticed by any guests. Albus strode into the room with Crabbe Sr. who started to spout nasty words as he saw the motionless form of his son. He looked up at Severus.

"Vince, I am afraid that he was not careful enough with the ingredients assigned for his task, the result was an explosion that caused his living functions to cease." Severus stated as warmly as he could. Severus had hoped to convey the unspoken message and insinuate the fault lay outside the room.

"He died well then." Was all that Vince could mutter before he turned and walked towards the door. "I expect his body to be prepared and home within the hour."

Severus nodded his assent and went to walk the man out of the infirmary. Once the doors closed he waited for Vince to speak.

"Did the potion work?" Vince asked quietly.

"No, there was nothing salvageable to it. I will inform the Dark Lord." Severus stated only to have his words waved off... 

"It was my son, I will do so." Vince stated.

"If you do..." Severus intoned his hand reaching for the man's shoulder.

"Then I will die honorably with my son." Vince stated his voice cold and firm.

Severus had never know Vince to have any feeling, but his loyalty was clear, and he wished for better than this for the man and his son, but such was the horrors of the seduction by evil.

Severus let the man go and re-entered the infirmary only to shiver at the sheer drop in temperature and his eyes almost briefly caught the sight of something close to the body of the boy. He blinked and looked again to see nothing.

Harry watched as Death approached the bed, the long white hair flowing in a wind that no one but them could feel. It was the wind of death. 

"Severus you are needed by the bed." Harry spoke with so much authority that the Potions Master did not even think to move, his feet just did it for him.

"Place your hand on the boy's chest." Harry instructed.

Harry placed his hand over Severus’ chilled hand. He then let his own power flow through Severus and Vince, returning the will and soul to the body, only for the soul to flow out into the hands of Death. Vince’s body seemed to deflate in that moment. Death was gone as soon as the soul touched his fingers.

  
Severus, Albus and Harry felt the room's temperature rise to normal once again. Death had finally claimed Vincent. Severus felt whole again, no longer carrying a burden not his own. He felt free, and he smiled. 

The cough and squeak from beside him brought Severus to the reality that both the Headmaster and Harry were staring at him with strange shocked expressions.

"Get used to it... I plan on being happy." Severus stated, with his usual sneer which seemed to relax the other two wizards minutely. He cast a look at the Headmaster, the sparkle and nod were all he needed. Then the Potions master huffed and stalked off towards his quarters as if that brief moment had not happened.

Harry turned towards Albus and broke out into a laugh, which soon encompassed the headmaster himself. His blue eyes twinkled as they continued. After a moment of short giggles and snorts, the laughter subsided.

Albus turned towards Harry with a more subdued look on his face.

"I have made a decision." The headmaster stated.

It had not really taken Albus long to come to his decision. So many people would see his decision as abandoning the wizarding world, others who revered him would see it as an unjust punishment. For Albus this was freedom. The wizarding world had a way of claiming men into a destiny that they neither wanted nor cared for. Destiny was for those that did not love as deeply as some. In his life, he was forced to make decisions that were the right ones, but at the expense of his own life and happiness. Today, he chose for himself. Today, he was selfish. He was sure that was Harry’s goal after all. After everything, the lies, the deaths and the long life filled with sorrow and drive to just keep going, he never thought he would deserve a gift like this. The gift of love, the gift of another life, one he could choose to make on his own, without undue pressure. Now just within his reach was the greatest gift that made all the pain and sacrifices worth it. A second chance, without the hassle of magic, without the burden of greatness, or the cloak of self-sacrifice. 

Harry sobered for a moment, and nodded.

"I will choose to follow Gellert." Albus stated firmly, his decision made. "What now?"

"Well, the only thing I need is for you to stay on until I no longer need you. Which if everything goes well, you should be free after the solstice. Everything else will be up to you to designate who follows in your position, and any loose ends you may need to tie up. We will need to set up new identities for you both. You may live without magic, but that does not mean you have to reside outside our world. You have done nothing wrong, and will be rewarded for that. And I would not like to lose your friendship, it has been most fulfilling." Harry said with his own twinkle.

"I seem to remember a boy once, who was angry at me and the world... I am happy for how things have worked out. I could not leave now if not for you. My era is at an end, as is the generation I represent. It is now for you and yours to lead and I can imagine a much greater world, Harry." Albus walked over and embraced the younger man.

Harry held on, knowing this man would finally have something worth the sacrifices. He let the tears fall, sometimes letting go of the bitterness was easier than letting it try to become a part of you.

Harry and Albus broke apart and then Harry smiled at the older man.

"Well I must be off, dinner and Draco await... It seems Minister Bones will be holding a press conference to address questions about Sirius' pardon tomorrow... We all know how these events go... Will you be attending?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes, he had to start making plans.

The sun had set in Diagon Alley, casting most of the shops into a shadow. A tall figure cloaked in simple brown robes, walked hastily down the cobblestone street. He looked up at the purple sign and smiled. He entered the shop and looked around, there were books in every corner, shelves after shelves of books, all in colors and sizes that varied. His eyes were caught to the nearest bin. Evidently there was a clearance on a lot of books by the same author. He picked up one fuchsia tome and turned the book over and smiled… Indeed. He had a name now… He approached the sales clerk and sent his compulsion to her…

“What do you know of Gilderoy Lockhart?” The tall man questioned.

“He wrote a lot of books, but he fell sick several years ago. He has been in St. Mungo’s ever since.” She replied with an air of pleasure.

Sanguini smiled, thanked the girl, and left. The book still laid on the counter, the author’s handsome face smiled back, but the title said it all “Voyages with Vampires”.

A rather happy blond man sat in a chair looking out a window. He was completely absorbed in the beauty of the night. The stars were brilliant. His gaze cast to the pile of mail on the other table across the room. He still had no idea why people wrote him so many letters, but since remembering his name, he had signed it at least a hundred times a day. Today, though he did not want to sign anymore. His poor peacock quill was so battered, that he was not sure it would sign another parchment. He sighed and looked back out the window to smile again at the stars. He liked the stars, they were very pretty.

“Mr. Lockhart, you have a visitor.” A soft woman’s voice floated to him.

He squinted for a moment, he never had visitors. Maybe it was his long lost family finally come to claim him. He turned in his chair to face the door, straightened his jacket, and looked hopefully up. The person that strode in with confidence, was tall and thin. The man’s face was as beautiful as the stars and he smiled his best smile towards his visitor.

“Gil, I am pleased to finally see you.” The voice was satin, and it pulled at his blood. His veins jumped, and his heart raced. He knew that this man had come to claim him, and he also knew that he would go anywhere with him willingly.

Sanguini was finally looking at the mate that had evaded his detection for so long. He scented the blood that called to him, and the understanding seemed to enter into those blue eyes. Whatever this man had suffered, he would put to right if he could. He knelt in front of his blond mate and pressed his hand to the man’s cheek, smiling as the man leaned into his touch. He let his mind search into his mate’s to see the damage. Pieces and parts of memories that did not connect floated to him… He let his mind magic flow to help bridge the gaps of what was there. He let the memories of Harry Potter stay hidden, those would not be needed… He leaned forward and gazed into the deep blue eyes that were staring at him with adoration. 

“Do you greet me as your mate, Gilderoy Lockhart?” Sanguini asked the customary question, pulling all his mind magic back to him, so the answer would not be forced.

“I see my mate in you.” Gilderoy replied, it seemed to flow from deep within him as he reached to touch the man in front of him.

Sanguini smiled, he stood, bringing the man up out of the chair to press their bodies close. The vampire dipped his head to kiss the lips he had envisioned since his talk with the Augur. He moved his mouth down to the curve of the man’s throat. His teeth sank down and drank, marking the man, claiming him as his own.

When Harry arrived at his home, he instantly tried to find Draco, but the bond did not register his lover in the house. He did not have a nauseating feeling, so he could feel there was nothing wrong. He went about making sure dinner would be ready when Draco arrived.

An hour or so later the floo flared to life as Draco stepped out gracefully and grinned at Harry. Harry had been reading as he waited, and raised his eyebrow at the mischievous grin that graced his savior's face.

"And what is that grin for, something is up." Harry inquired.

"You will see tomorrow, but I will warn you, brace for impact." Draco said with a chuckle.

"Impact of what?" Harry asked as he stood to pull the blond into his arms. 

Draco placed a soft kiss to Harry's cheek, "Can't say, it's a surprise... and we know you are pants at keeping secrets from those you love."

"Hey... I resemble that remark. And who is 'we'?" Harry exclaimed.

Draco shook his head.

Harry sighed, "Dinner is served, my love."

"Is it, and what is for desert?" Draco asked playfully.

"I'm thinking it over at the moment." Harry smiled ruefully at his lover.

They sat down and ate the warm meal that the elves had delivered, it was rather nice. Several meats, with risotto, and a couple of steamed vegetables. Simple fare, but hearty.

When the meal was finished, Harry stood and waited for Draco to move up from the table before he took the pale hand in his. He led Draco to one of their larger reception room and opened it to show the redone room off. He had used magic to create a ball like atmosphere, a string symphony played in the background as he pulled Draco to him into a slow swaying dance. Draco smiled and let himself be lead, and he laid his head onto Harry's shoulder as they moved with simple steps across the dance floor. The sway was slow and soon turned sensual. 

Harry let his fingers dance along with his body, soft presses of leg to thigh, abdomen to groin, and a brush of leg to calf. His fingers twirled pressing circles against Draco's back and lower. He felt the breath coming quicker against his neck... He whispered a quick charm to cover themselves in a sheer silk long shirt. The gasp was perfect, the fabric caressed their skin as they moved in time with the sensual music. Harry's fingers were teased with the enticement of skin just a layer below. He pressed closer, inhaling Draco's scent as he moved them to the far wall. He wanted to let his mouth and fingers to get their fill of the perfect man in his arms.

Draco let Harry lead him, and the anticipatory pangs started low in his groin and grew until his whole body was tingling with anticipation. The touches, the brushes and the breath was more than his poor sensory system could take. He gasped as his skin became more sensitive under the smooth slide of silk and press of Harry's body. Heat surrounded him until he felt his back against a chilled wall. He let his head fall back, his body already tight with suspense from only a dance and soft touches. Harry's mouth met his in an alluring dance, reminiscent of their first fiery kiss... it consumed his senses as the flavor and spice of Harry's mouth exploded over his own, he gripped Harry's neck trying to push his tongue deeper to taste the dark recesses that he may have missed. A gasp broke them apart as Harry's erection pressed into his own.

Harry took his fill of his lover's mouth. The press to deepen the kiss was explosive and this lungs needed precious air, but he did not want to break free. His own body pressed their erections together and air came to him once again. His eyes burned with so much of the intensity that flowed off Draco's mercury gaze. Harry's lips hovered just above Draco's, the blond moved to capture them, but Harry moved just out of reach. He waited until Draco stilled, and then he let his breath heat just the lips as Draco moaned. Harry dipped his head to capture the exposed flesh of Draco's neck, and his hands slid down each side, letting his fingers massage the silk into Draco's skin. He pressed his hips harder into Draco's, needing the friction, but holding back to draw out the pleasure to the edge. Draco's hands found their own way pulling Harry's body closer.

Draco felt the sensuality flow over him, the heat of Harry's breath and the press of hands. He needed more and he pulled his lover closer, and arched his body into the hardness that met him. Harry dropped then, letting his hands slide down his silk covered body. Each inch became more sensitive than the next, and Harry's heated breath flowed over his erection, causing a deep moan to flow out of him. He looked down to watch Harry smile up at him. His own smile turned into a frown when Harry stepped away. Only to watch his lover lift his hands, and then he felt his body lift into the air. He gave himself up to the magic of Harry's manipulations. When his body was stripped of all cloth, he groaned louder. His legs were parted, and he felt as if he were lying on a soft cloud. The sharp pleasured scream took him by surprise as he felt Harry's hot tongue swiping over his arse. His legs were held open by nothing, and Harry was standing between his legs, licking and sucking at his entrance driving him utterly mad.

"Harry..." Draco cried out.

Harry smiled up at his lover as he moved from his kneeling position. He wanted to do so much more, and he could not do that with Draco up against the wall. He stepped back and only smiled back at Draco when he stared to move the air around to lift his lover. It would not do to let the silk shirt stay, so he whispered a quick spell to banish it. His lover lay as if on a cloud, silver blond hair cascading down in the air like a waterfall, and creamy pale skin called to Harry. He walked to see the perfect winking flesh that called to him, he loved the sight of Draco's arse, white and perfect. He moved each leg, letting the strings of magic around them hold them up and in place as he let his tongue taste. Just one lick was never enough, the flavor of Draco was always sweet. His saliva pooled in his mouth as he continued to taste, lick and suck on the soft entrance... Drops fell to the floor as he let the wetness spread over that silky skin. He licked one of his fingers before inserting it into Draco's heat. 'Your body is my addiction' Harry spoke to Draco in parseltongue and smiled when Draco's hard prick leaked just a bit more juice. He pushed Draco's body down just a few inches so he could continue plunging his fingers into Draco's heat as he moved to the side to lick up the liquid dripping from Draco's cock. His lover bucked under his hands. Harry whispered another charm, and hissed. He let his own body become lubricated and stretched as he pulled his own fingers from Draco's heat. He lowered his love to his feet, and banished his own silk shirt and begged with his eyes.

Draco was ready to burst, the tongue was torture, but when Harry started pumping fingers into him he cried out more. So much pleasure surrounded him. And the soft hiss of syllables hit his core hard when Harry spoke. The heat of Harry's mouth and the plunge of fingers was almost too much. But when he was lowered to the ground, there was a sense of loss. The fire was renewed by that look in Harry's eyes. He licked his lips and pushed Harry's larger form towards the wall that they had abandoned.

"Brace yourself, Love. I won't last long." Draco groaned out.

He moaned louder when he saw Harry's bare body braced against the wall, arse out and waiting. The emerald eyes captured his own as he walked closer. His pale hands cupped Harry's olive cheeks lovingly as he spread them. One swift snap of hips and he was buried deep inside the most powerful wizard in the world... That one thought, coupled with the tight heat of Harry, and scream of pure pleasure that followed broke him... his seed flowed with each aching moan that escaped his lips as he thrusted just three times, each time releasing more.

Harry was ready, his prick aching and as he braced himself and looked back, he was sure that he would spill himself on contact. His own need was curled so tightly in his belly that when Draco thrust, he blanketed the wall with his semen. His scream pure pleasure and stars and fireworks. His knees gave out, and both bodies seemed to crumple at the same time. Harry just laughed.

Draco smiled in their bliss. There was never anything about them that even came close to normal, they were always fire and always explosive... and he could live with that.

It took both of them about five minutes to come round and regain their strength. Harry for all his strength still felt weakened, but stood and took Draco in his arms and kissed him senseless once again, body to body, skin to heated skin. They stumbled to their bed, leaving the cleanup to the elves. Sleep was easy, and effortless.

Inside Harry's blissed out mind, the dark connection burned. Harry did not want to visit the issue, but he knew that it would be necessary. He grasped the link and let the slime of evil envelop him. He was watching the most horrific scene of the Dark Lord's anger to date. Vincent was bowing before the Dark Lord, and had delivered the news about his son's actions on the potion. The Dark Lord seethed, his anger needed to be appeased and only one thing ever appeased his anger. He swiftly flicked his wand, and Vincent was thrown across the room. There was a crack and one leg was bent in the opposite direction.

"You will see your son this day." The Dark Lord stated, as he flicked his wand again, casting the Cruciatus curse, but locating it only into the broken leg. 

Vince's scream ripped through the entire house.

The Dark Lord released it. He cast a water bubble around Vincent, except for the leg. And then sent fire out of his wand to burn the extended appendage. More screams filled his ears, and feeling seeped into him. He fed on the screams. He let go and the only thing left was a charred leg bone. Vincent was crying and broken painful moans were escaping him. Still the Dark Lord wanted more. He broke the water charm and flung the man across the room once again, angling the body to break across the set of stone stairs near the door. 

Several cracks could be heard and blood flowed from the man's chest as a few ribs could be seen sticking out of his body. 

The Dark Lord smiled at the sight... One more touch... "Sectumsempra” His eyes were glued to the flowing blood as he moved closer, letting the blood flow towards his bare feet. The painful screams were stopping, and becoming garbled, and then the death rattle... before death could take the man with blood, the Dark Lord cast again. "Avada Kedavra” with a flash of green, all sound ceased. He was cold again, but his anger was appeased. He needed to find a new plan... 

Harry dropped the link and rolled out of bed to the loo... letting go of his insides.

Sirius stood nervously just outside the curtains. They were dark blue, and ominous. The only calming element of this event was the soft lighting and the subtle scent of bergamot. Sirius relaxed slightly. The media spectacle was about to begin and Harry was as calm as Sirius had ever seen him. It was like he had done this before, and who knew he probably had in his vision. The acting Minister was standing off to the side directing another ministry official. She turned and looked at Harry first, then Sirius.

"When I introduce you, Sirius, you will enter to my left. And Harry you to my right. Are you ready Harry?" Minister Bones asked.

Harry nodded, he could not remember how many times he had stood in this very atrium before a media announcement. His last time was probably the best time.

_ "Harry, all you have to do is smile." Shak was telling him. The man had moved on to the position of Minister just a few weeks ago. They both would be entering a whole new phase in their lives. "I won't need a speech, right... You know I hate speeches." Harry stated. _

_ "It's just an announcement. Either way, you know they will eat every word you say or spit it out the wrong way as they always do... the less said the better." Shak said as he clapped Harry on the back. _

_ Harry nodded, he knew too well the sting of the media's words. _

_ Shak went first and there was a loud applause as he was introduced as the New Minister of Magic.  _

_ Harry stayed behind waiting for his cue. _

_ "And since I have come to this position, I will announce the new Head of the Auror Department. He is well known and respected. He has more successful captures than any other Auror, and solved more cases of complex difficulty. His team is the most requested of all our Auror teams. His most recent exploit was the capture of the 'Elder'. I would like to introduce our new Head Auror, Harry Potter, and the youngest to hold the position in over a century." Shak's voice was loud and clear.  _

_ The applause as Harry passed through the thick blue curtains was deafening, the flashes of the photography bulbs were blinding. Harry just slipped his media mask into place, smiled and waved. He quickly turned to Shack and shook his hand, as he took his new position papers in his other hand. He turned to pose for pictures and then exited the podium, before questions could be asked.  _

_ When he exited behind the curtains once again, he was ambushed by friends and family, hugging him and congratulating him.  _

Harry blinked for a moment before coming back to himself. He was listening again to what Minister Bones was saying, and then she started in on her introduction. 

"Today we have Harry Potter here to support his Godfather, Sirius Black." She announced.

Harry made his way through the thick blue curtains and appeared to the Minister's right. He nodded and waved. The realization that he had witnessed this very scene before hit him like lead. He had seen this moment when Gaia had stopped time for him to see the choices before him with Fudge. It was surreal to be reliving the event.

"Sirius Black, has been pardoned, based on irrefutable evidence presented to the Wizengamot. The rulings were unanimous." She stated.

Sirius appeared to her left. There was little applause, and the room was quiet waiting for the minister to continue. 

"The ministry has a statement, then we will open the floor for a few questions only." She stated.

"Sirius Black had been falsely accused and sentenced. The memories of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black have been thoroughly examined. The Wizengamot found that Peter Pettigrew was the murderer of muggles and the secret keeper for the Potters. He was also a secret follower of the Dark Lord, which led to the demise of the Potters. Other evidence and trial proceedings have been closed to media scrutiny for security purposes, but will be made available once the security issues have been addressed." She stated. "I will now take three questions only." 

She pointed to a Rita Skeeter, "Harry, dear... How long have you known about Sirius' innocence?"

Harry stepped forward, "For three years now."

Minister Bones looked out over the hands raised and chose a squatty looking man.

"What security issues are hindering the release of information?" The man asked.

"I am not at liberty to say at this time." Minister Bone's stated.

  
She paused to look as though assessing her next target, but waited until she saw the man in position that was going to turn this event into something so much more fun... She smile as she pointed to the back of the room. "Yes, Professor Snape... You have a Question?"


	37. Diamond of Fate

Severus Snape stood transfixed on the spot. He looked straight into the dove gray eyes of Sirius Black on the podium. The crowd seemed to part automatically as he stepped forward. Harry was staring at him with such curiosity, and his lover stared at him with trepidation.

"Yes, Madam Minister. I do have a question." Severus stated loud enough for the entire crowd to hear. His heart rate was skyrocketing, but he kept his eyes on the prize. With a swish of his wand, the ceiling of the room disappeared and stars in all their nightly glory appeared. He kept walking, every head turning towards him. Every day of his life, every sliver of darkness inside of him seemed to magnify in this moment with every step he took. He was walking to his light, letting his past go and the bitterness of years sink into the ground. His was the pull of soft gray eyes, the temptation of his lover’s surrender, and the safe haven of home. When he finally reached the podium, the minister banished the podium box, so everyone could see. Gray eyes never left his black ones.

Severus lowered himself to one knee on the stair of the platform. He hoped his words came out like he had planned.

"A day, a month, a year or even several generations could pass by and I would never notice them in the light of your love. I spent ages wrapped up in a darkness of my own making, one that I believed would hide me forever. You roared into my life like a lion, claws and all, and when you had the chance you captured my cold heart and gave it new life. I want to spend the rest of my life fighting with you, loving you, laughing with you and one day dying with you." Severus' voice was shaking, his hands were shaking as he pulled out a small black box. He opened it to reveal a rather remarkable ring. Two silver dogs entwined with each other, in their mouths was a black diamond.

"Will you do the honor of becoming my bonded?" Severus asked, staring up into gray eyes that threatened to pour their happiness into him.

Sirius had stiffened when he heard the minister call upon Severus. His body tightened with a strange uneasy feeling. The scent of the bergamot was strong, and the only thing that kept his anxiety from sending him over the edge. When Severus kept moving towards them, he shivered. The ceiling went almost unnoticed. He only had eyes for the dark man moving towards them. He felt like his entire world had narrowed, and his heart raced when he saw the podium box disappear and then pounded when Severus knelt before him. Everything after that was surreal. The man was asking to bond with him in front of essentially the entire world. He became so swamped with joy that all he could do was nod his assent as the crowd seemed in utter shock. He felt the ring adjust to his finger and he was swept up in a soul crushing kiss that had his knees buckling.

Severus was more than ecstatic to have Sirius say yes. He did not realize he was holding his breath. The room disappeared as he captured his mutt's lips and swept in to seal the proposal. He pulled away, holding Sirius up and turned to the left side of the stage to nod to Albus who was there wearing a rather large smile. 

"I have everything ready, bond with me today, here in front of the world?" Severus asked, looking down into dazed gray eyes.

Sirius was trying to process everything, the pleasure of the kiss, the proposal, and now a bonding... He just nodded, there was no reason to wait. He had been waiting too long already. His heart threatened to pound out of his chest as he followed Severus, still too overwhelmed to do anything but hold onto Severus' arm.

Severus gave the nod to the minister then and walked behind the blue curtain with Sirius.

"My friends and members of the media, we shall have a bonding in a few moments. Please take your seats. Also, remember this is a solemn but happy occasion. No outbursts will be tolerated." She waved her hands and streamers appeared across the isles of chairs. The sconces in the room dripped with gold and silver ribbons. 

Harry stood there gobsmacked. He had not imagined Severus could even think up such a thing. He felt his arm pulled towards the blue curtain and moved automatically. His eyes came face to face with his own pair of silver eyes, smiling at him.

"Quick, we need to get you ready... You are to stand up for Sirius." Draco stated softly. His wand was swishing over Harry at lightning speed, changing his robes and shoes to a matching dark blue suit with deep brown leather dress shoes that shined under the lights. Draco was wearing a similar outfit, so there was no need for him to change.

The minister ushered them back onto the podium. Severus stood there with Sirius, dark black suits with a charcoal gray tie, holding hands. Albus had stepped up next to them. Draco moved over to his godfather's side, and Harry stood on Sirius' side. The minister stood below the podium flanked by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. The other side of the isle had the rest of Hogwarts staff lined up.

Albus waved his wand to begin the proceedings.

"Time knows no bounds when love is living inside of us. Today we bring together two souls who have lived a turbulent life, but wish to temper it with love."

Albus raised his wand over the two bound hands.

"Do you have your vows?" He asked, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I thought I would wing it." Severus stated with a wide smile. There were a few shocked gasps from the audience, and the smile morphed into a smirk.

Sirius just looked at his lover and sighed with relief, at least he wouldn't be the only one.

Albus nodded towards Severus.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, take you Sirius Orion Black, as my bonded. I give you my allegiance, my heart, my soul, my love, and my life. I promise to protect you, love you, comfort you, strengthen you and keep to you until eternity ends." Severus said each word with every bit of emotion he could. He let his emotions play out on his face, not one bit of his mask in place. Today in every way he would give his love everything, he would prove how much he loved, all while staying true to the parts of himself that Sirius loved. In a way he was making himself new for the love of his life.

Sirius was full to bursting with joy. He accepted Severus vows and wondered at his own words, how he could intone everything in his vows. There was so much he could say, so much he felt, he could see the reflection of his love shining out of black eyes.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, take you Severus Tobias Snape, as my bonded. At first sight you had my soul, and through the years I have given you my heart time and again. You have my love, my sanity and every other part of me. I am nothing without you defining me. I take all of you, the dark side of you, the light side of you and even the grey areas you have yet to explore. I promise to be everything that you need me to be. I promise to love you even when loving you seems impossible. I will follow you to the edge of darkness and beyond until such day that I can only follow in spirit." Sirius stated, feeling Harry press a cool ring into his palm, he moved to put it on Severus' finger. He pulled the hand up to his mouth as he kissed the ring.

Albus smiled brilliantly and cast the bonding spell and watched as their hands were bound together in a golden thread.

Harry watched the exchange with a smile on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he caught her smiling face. She was love and beauty, wind and flame, her mouth was a curved smile as she gestured towards the men. He looked at their hands, then back to her. She nodded, and then flicked her gaze to Draco.

Harry stepped forward, placed his hand under the clasped hands, and signaled the need for Draco down his own bond. Draco stepped forward and let his hand fall atop the others.

Harry's soul communed with Draco's and he pooled their magic to infuse his words. His voice filled the entire hall, but it was soft and light.

"Filius terrae in aeternum filius ligare lunae illos duos. Per amorem in potentia, ab aeterno super attractionem in saecula teneantur."

Draco translated the incantation for the crowd: "Son of the earth, son of the moon bind forever these two. With the power of love inside, the pull of eternity from above, forever bound."

The crowd watched as an ice blue flare of magic flowed out of Draco and a green flare flowed out of Harry. They joined and swirled around the two hands of Severus and Sirius. The gold of the bonding magic melded with the green of Harry and the blue of Draco. The blessing completed as the air around them cracked and then stilled.

Harry and Draco stepped away, Albus beamed and then called out to the crowd. "I now present Mr. and Mr. Black."

Sirius coughed and looked at Severus. The man only smiled back at him, so much love shone out of those black orbs. Tears flooded Sirius and he let them fall as he smiled back. He was so consumed by the gift today that he was overwhelmed. He was having trouble breathing, forming thoughts. This man, who doesn’t bend, lives privately, and surprised him at every turn. Today Severus bent, opened his life to the world, for him. He could not have put up a fight to Severus claiming his lips had he wanted to.

Severus stepped forward, wrapped one arm around Sirius' waist, and the other slid up the column of throat he loved. He let his thumb slide harshly as the rest of his hand settled into place at the back of his husband's head. He gently pulled Sirius close and kissed him. There would be no doubt to anyone who Sirius belonged to, or who Severus belonged to. He nipped a lip and then plunged in, letting the world shatter around them as he kissed his mutt with every ounce of feeling he had. His tongue caressed with a frenzy of joy, love, hope, and pure unadulterated lust. He pulled back slightly and whispered, "Hold on" in Sirius' ear.

Sirius was captivated, and so utterly overjoyed that he lost every ounce of thought when Severus kissed him. He clung as best as he could when Severus whispered in his ear. They apparated away under the cloud of a thunderous applause.

Harry stood smiling, dumbfounded, but very happy. So happy that everyone in the room was leaning towards him, smiles taking over each face. Draco smiled indulgently, but poked him out of his happy stupor that released everyone. The applause broke just as the couple’s kiss did. Then they were stunned as the two just blinked out of existence.

"Thank you all for witnessing this joyous event. Have a great day!" The Minister addressed the crowd. 

The doors in the back opened and every reporter filed out trying to be the first to get back to their perspective jobs to publish first.

Harry turned to smile at Draco.

"So this is what you were up to?" He asked quietly.

Draco grinned and nodded.

"Masterfully done, if I do say so myself." Albus inserted.

Harry laughed then, "You are really part Slytherin Albus."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled then before he replied, "Ahh, Harry, we all have a little bit of each house inside us. It's just our more prominent traits that get us sorted."

"I had wondered... What would happen if we encouraged the houses to cooperate more? I would think combining the traits of each house would create a formidable alliance." Harry stated.

Albus stroked his beard lightly, "That my boy will be something for you and others to explore."

Harry nodded, while Draco looked at them with concern on his face.

"Alright, Professor Potter. I received your instructions about the Department of Mysteries. I have all unnecessary doors locked down, by the Aurors. We will continue to keep our security in the same fashion to allow for the breach to occur. Do you foresee anything about this event that will change anything?" Minister Bones asked.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. I know that Voldemort is searching for a new plan, since his workings with Vince have not panned out. Severus may be a target, but with him ensconced in Hogwarts, I do not see a problem as yet. But Voldemort is erratic when forced into a corner, so I will just have to keep you up to date as things go on. Have you gotten our other targets to safety?”

She nodded with a grim smile, then went to talk with Kingsley.

Draco and Harry moved behind the dark blue curtain. Harry was ready to go home. He was sure that the news would not go well with Voldemort, but he thought maybe addressing the issue with Ron might be a good idea. Ron had a good head for strategy, and he might be able to predict Voldemort’s next move.

A sudden crash of items from his left caught his attention and Harry smiled in amusement as his eyes landed on a short witch scrambling to re-arrange the tumbled shelving.

Draco eyed Harry, "What?"

"Nothing, just remembering my first day to work at the ministry." Harry stated with a smile.

_ Harry had felt good walking into the large atrium at the ministry. He was slightly intimidated by all the stone that surrounded him, but the reason for his being there transcended everything else.  _

_ Ron was chatting with him excitedly the whole time. They would be attending their first day of Auror training today. When Ron was excited, the words just never seemed to stop flowing. When they exited the lift on their level, they were greeted by a rather nice older witch. She was short, with bouncing black ringlet curls, her eyes the color of dirt, but her smile was very welcoming.  _

_ Harry's anxiety was immediately put at ease. She had asked them to follow her and as they rounded a corner, she ran into a rather tall column, and Harry caught her and helped her right herself. He was glad he was not being so clumsy, and sort of felt a bit of kinship with the witch. She pointed to the room at the end of the hall and Ron made his way there first. _

_ "Thank you...?" Harry stated, hoping the nice witch would offer her name as he held out his hand. _

_ "Harriet Hughes." She stated, taking his hand and shaking it with a strong grip that surprised Harry. _

_ "I'm the Ministry odds and ends witch. I do things that no one else will." She said as she smiled. _

_ "Very nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter. Ron and I will be attending Auror Training today." He stated. _

_ He was set at ease as she rolled her eyes at his name, "I guessed that, no one doesn't know that name." _

_ All of a sudden there was a shrill shriek that made both of them turn to see a blur of red heading right for them. Ron was running like his skin was on fire and plowed right into them. Harry tumbled backwards into an open case holding a couple of plaques detailing the names of those who became Head Aurors. Harriett was trying to keep Ron from falling and the two tumbled to Harry's left, with their legs twisted around his own. As they tried to sit up, Harry was greeted with one more plaque that toppled over and hit his head with just the right amount of force as the edge struck his temple. He blacked out completely. _

_ "What a way to start the day." A voice penetrated Harry's mind as he slowly opened his eyes. _

_ Kingsley was staring down at him, a grin on his face. _

_ "How is our newest trainee?" The darker man asked. _

_ Harry sat up, seemed he was on a sofa or something. He reached up to touch his head, there was a small bandage on it. _

_ "What happened?" Harry asked. _

_ "I'm sorry mate... There was a spider... and you know..." Ron was gushing. _

_ Harry laughed, he couldn't help it. Of all things, he had been happy he was not the clumsy one, and then Ron had to see a spider...  _

"Harry?" Draco tapped his lover on his shoulder.

Harry shook his head then looked at Draco, really seeing him.

"Sorry, I'll have to show you the memory from my vision. It was quite the day." Harry stated.

They apparated home straight from just outside the Ministry atrium.

Sirius took a deep breath as they appeared in a place he did not know. He looked around, hoping to see something that would give him a clue as to where they were. He did not know where they were, but he knew that they were in a forest. The green of the trees were highlighted by the silver streaks of moonlight. Low grasses and ferns were clinging to the base of the trees, and there seemed to be a few more tropical plants growing in between. They had left the Ministry during the day, so to have bright moonlight shining through, told Sirius that their location was definitely not in the same hemisphere. He turned his awed eyes on Severus.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked quietly.

"We are in the Daintree Rainforest. North Eastern Australia. I wanted to bring you here to show you the present I have been working on for you." Severus smiled at his husband's awe.

Sirius turned to fully take in Severus' whole form as he stepped back a bit. Being too close was not good for his equilibrium, the moonlight made his lover look positively enchanting.

He watched as Severus cast a few spells, muggle repelling charms, privacy charms and a few wards. The spells expanded so large that Sirius lost sight of them. He turned his gaze towards his dark prince, waiting. Severus always seemed to pause too much in his speech, making him ache to hear that voice just one more time. His eyes grew wide as Severus started to slowly take his clothing off. His throat was dry, and his heart started to race. Each piece of clothing was gingerly folded and laid to the side. When his lover stood in just pants, he was already starting to drool. Severus' body was always beautiful to him. The paleness of the skin seemed highlighted in against the dark undertones of green surrounding them and the moonlight filtering down on them. Each white line of scars seemed to glow brighter and Sirius licked his lips.

Severus was enjoying his mutt's reaction, but knew it would get better. As soon as his clothing was clear, he focused his mind. He let the change flow over him, his arms and legs became shorter, stockier and then fur blossomed over them. He gave into the change, his face, his body were no longer his, and then he peered back at Sirius, his new nose taking in the intoxicating scent of arousal and wild spice.

Sirius knew how hard it was to train your body to take a new shape. It had taken James, Peter and himself over a year to do so. Severus had managed it in a shorter time, and of course was brilliant at it. He looked down at the large beautiful white dog, he let his joy leak out of his eyes. His husband had become an animagus for him, to be able to let them run together. He knelt down and let his hands sink into the soft fur, it was pure white, which was perfect for his prince. The obsidian eyes were the only dark feature on the animal. Those eyes watched his tears fall, and the large muzzle nudged him. Sirius smiled, and then discarded his clothing quickly and joined his love.

So many of the sights of the forest at night played out before them as they let their paws carry them over the ground. The moonlight highlighting hidden alcoves in the trees that held small flowers, or small animal eyes that peered out briefly. Severus felt so free in this form, he now could understand his mutt’s affection for running free.

They ran through the forest as fast as they could. The moonlight broke over them as they reached a clearing of deep green. Other animals stayed away, as the large white dog and the black dog appeared. They seemed intent on bruising the flora of the area with their rough play. They rolled, they nipped, and they jumped and fell to the ground. When they fell, it was always the slightly larger white dog, which landed on top. When Sirius bared his neck to the other man, Severus could not keep his form much longer, the ache to take his mutt overruled him.

Sirius shifted just as quickly when he felt Severus change above him. He gasped loudly as their skin met and erections pressed together. Severus bent his head then and kissed him like he was the only air left in the world. His eyes were blinded by pleasure, and then Severus reared up screaming as he grasped his arm. Pain filled eyes looked back at him sorrowfully. 

"I love you." Severus whispered before he felt the pull of the Dark Mark. Never had the Dark Lord used the Dark Mark for a port key or transportation, but evidently that was a bit of information he was never passed. His eyes closed taking with him the vision of his husband as he was pulled away bodily from Sirius.

  
Sirius reached out to try to hold on to Severus, but the man was gone before his fingers could touch an arm. Sirius ran fast and hard to where their clothes were discarded and hastily dressed. He picked up Severus' clothes, noting the cufflinks that Severus had received from Harry and groaned. If only they had left their clothes on. He let his voice cry out into the night, his pain reaching deep, into depths that he did not think he possessed. He ended the wards and spells and apparated himself directly to Grimmauld place. He sent his patronus to Harry as soon as he stepped across the threshold. His mind was quickly assaulted with his lover's pain. An image of the Ministry halls floated into his mind. They were taking Severus to the Ministry. He needed to get there fast. He looked at the floo, the door and then the broom that lay against the wall... He choose the broom. He was not an expert, but he would manage to get to his husband. His eyes saw only a red haze, his heart sealed itself, and he let rage take him.


	38. A Meeting with Death

Harry was reading a particularly interesting book on the properties of volatile ingredients used in healing potions, when he was suddenly struck with a wave of fear and anguish. Another wave of glee hit him from deep inside his dark link. He stood and knew that their timetable had been moved up. The tingle down his spine had him sit abruptly as Lucius activated his coin.

_ "Gather everyone, we will be retrieving the prophecy today." Voldemort stated. _

_ "Yes, my Lord" Lucius placated. _

_ "We have a spy and traitor in our midst, and today everyone will know not to cross me. He will draw out Harry's remaining family... Make no mistake. Severus Snape and Sirius Black will die tonight, and Harry will watch it all." Voldemort said as screams filled his ears. "Ahh, Bella, I need him alive for now. Pain, but not death." _

_ "Of course, My Lord." a sickly sweet voice sounded. _

_ "Go..." Voldemort shouted. _

The link was cut off, and Harry was breathing rapidly. He cast his patronus twice.

"Albus, the Order needs to get to the ministry quickly." His first lion leapt away.

He turned to the second lion, "Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest. Now!" Harry spoke.

Draco entered the room looking like ash.

"I'm coming with you." Draco stated leaving no room for argument.

"Then hang on." Harry stated extending his arm, which Draco took and they apparated towards the forest. There was no time for regrets, no time for feeling, just time to act.

Harry had to wait only moments. The rest of the students came running from the school. Harry nodded to them all. He knew could apparate them, but memories from the vision came crashing down, allowing him to know that he had to take the same route as before. He eyed the forest and felt the pulse of magic from within delivering him the information he needed.

"The time is now. We need to get to the ministry." Harry stated.

"How are we going to get there?" Hermione asked.

"Thestrals." Luna stated in her soft voice.

"Yes, they are just a bit beyond the trees in a clearing." Harry informed them.

Hermione was shaken just a bit, but she set her jaw and moved with the rest. Many in their group stood transfixed looking at the clearing, staring at the blank space where Harry was placing a gentle hand on something unseen. Even in this moment, the enormity of what they were about to do weighed heavy on each of them. Harry felt the heartbeat from within the gentle animal. He let that heartbeat flow into him, and he let his own magic funnel the magic and pressed his will hard. The blank spot became a crowded herd in front of Ginny, Ron and Hermione. This allowed them to see the beast a bit, at least to mount the creatures. Harry could not hold the image forever, but it would be enough.

Harry mounted his Thestral and let his hand fall for Draco to capture. He pulled his bonded up behind him. He watched as each took their own beast save for Ron and Hermione who shared it since Hermione hated to fly. Luna had helped each onto a Thestral that could not see it as the images fluctuated, but they could feel it and held on. Neville and Hermione seemed to have the hardest time, they were not good flyers, and Hermione could not really see what she was sitting on. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ron and just breathed.

They took off as Deja vu clutched at Harry's heart. His mind drifted to his godfather. He knew the man would search out Severus, and if Voldemort had any say, Sirius was already on his way.

Harry landed his Thestral just outside a Ministry entry point for Aurors. They gathered in a tight group around Harry. Everyone looked at him with a strange expression. They stood looking at a brick wall that went up the ten story building. Ron just looked at the wall and then back at Harry.

“Ginny, you are the best at blasting curses, use your strength here to make sure we always have a clear path no matter where we are going." Harry instructed her, "Hermione, your intricate transfiguration technique will help if we need to make something big to throw at death eaters, and trust me, they will not be expecting that. Ron, just go with your gut. If we get separated, go through all the rooms until you find a door with a golden x on the handle. Be careful when opening it, as that will send you straight down into the death chamber where we are to group up, so you will need cushioning charms. Neville, when you find yourself in the time turner room, destroy all of them. Luna, watch Neville's back and keep him focused." They nodded back at him. He turned his eyes on Draco. "Remember your training, remember what I told you about me. Have faith, and let go with your power, there is more in you than you even know."

With those last words he kissed Draco firmly before stepping to the left and entering the Auror entrance. Ron gapped and followed, seeing that the entrance was just an optical illusion of a brick entrance that looked like it was a solid wall, but it was a small entrance sunk in between two brick walls. They each followed closely behind Harry.

Harry lit his wand so that the passageway was not too dark. He knew this entrance would take them directly to the floor just above the Department of Mysteries. The training room for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was just ahead on the left, and the interdepartmental lifts were to the right.

He turned towards the lifts as the hallway narrowed and spoke the universal Auror password and completed the intricate wand movements to enter the lifts. The password was one that was given to each Auror upon the completion of their training. It was never changed as it held with it a hex against misuse. If used by an untrained Auror, the lift would not open, if used by a trained Auror for a negative intent, the alarms would go off and they would have a severe case of boils in areas that would not allow them to walk. Harry sighed as the lift opened recognizing his intent, training and power. They entered the small lift, barely squeezing Luna inside. Harry traced the pattern for the Department of Mysteries onto the flat gold plated panel. Sardines had more movement than they did as the lift lurched and brought them closer to their goal.

They entered the circular entry to the testing rooms in the Department of Mysteries. The glossy stones shone under their lumos charms as Harry moved forward. The eeriness of the place gripped him. In days past he had been haunted with nightmares from Voldemort with this place, and now he had other memories that supplanted those from his many Auror years. He could see the faces of people he had worked with shining back at him. He could also see the sneers and glares of the wizards he had arrested and interrogated in the rooms on the other side of many of these doors. Research successes and failures flooded his mind as he saw certain doors, he would try to remember the more beneficial things for later. For now though, he had to suppress the barrage of memories and visions, he had to focus on his goal.

He tried to reign in the swirling memories and visions as he continued down the hallway. He placed his hand on one door and spoke, “The prophecy first, I must get it. Remember what I told you… Neville you are up, I have to run fast, but you have some time.”

Harry already felt the pull on him as they entered the time room. The ticking in his head was louder than ever, and it was like each time turner was calling for him to touch it… It was compulsive and Harry felt pulled to one golden chain hanging delicately off a small rod. His hand reached to touch it, when it was blasted away and he refocused his will and ran towards the door at the end of the hall, he needed to reach it, and focus on it alone.

Neville was sending blasting curses everywhere and targeted one that Harry looked like he would touch. He felt the push to destroy it before Harry could place a finger on it. He watched a the golden object blast away from Harry’s seeking fingers and he sent another spell to make it explode, smiling as Harry was free of whatever was gripping him.

“Go!” he shouted to the others, and pushed them to run after Harry as fast as they could. He was casting multiple severing hexes, blasting hexes, and a few smaller fire charms to ensure the destruction of each time turner in the room. He barely made it out of the door before he was consumed by his own fire. It was Luna that pulled him away from the door and slammed it shut. Pride welled up inside him. 

“Well done Neville, one more task to go.” Luna said dreamily. Neville just looked at her with a bit of confusion, since that was the only task Harry had given him.

Harry stared up at the towering shelves of prophecies. He remembered exactly what shelf, and walked slowly. “Keep watch, Death Eaters will be here soon. Do not kill unless you have to.” Harry instructed. His hand trembled once again as he reached to let his large hand curl around the swirling orb. His senses were tense and on alert, and he turned to shoot a stinging hex at Dolohov, who had appeared to their right from another set of shelves. Death Eaters started to swarm them. Harry and his group backed up, back to back, each keeping their wands pointed. Harry let his senses flare out, trying to predict what may happen next so they could be prepared.

“Keep calm, use your training, but keep calm.” Harry whispered to the group that he had at his back. He waited until they were surrounded. Lucius sneered at Harry as he approached.

“Hand over the prophecy, Harry.” Lucius called out, "It holds the answers to your scar... Don't you want to know?" The blond moved towards them as if to take it. Harry stepped back just a bit.

"You and Voldemort will never have this." Harry yelled back, bringing petulance to the front of his face.

A sickly sweet voice that could only be Bellatrix called out, "Really, little baby Potter, you are outnumbered... hand it over." Her eyes met those of Draco, but she did not seem to recognize the man. "Pretty boy... join us, the Dark Lord can give you everything Potter and the old man cannot. Surely you like power..."

Draco stared at his aunt, his face serene. He was surprised that she did not know him, he was sure that he would be targeted because he was bonded to Harry. But this was to his advantage if no one but his father recognized him. Thankfully his father was good at hiding the recognition as well.

He chose not to sneer, or smile even, he just pressed his lips together as if assessing the woman. "Your insanity is something that is distasteful to me." He spoke with a clear voice, tapping into a power he had not really known was inside of him. The clarity that he could stand beside his love and be equal washed over him. He looked over at Harry and nodded.

“NOW Ginny!” Harry called, clearly startling the other Death Eaters, as Ginny sent off a powerful blasting curse that sent two death eaters to the other end of the hall, and they began running with Death eaters in pursuit.

Harry tried his best to keep his magic contained, sending non-lethal spells in various directions, he did not want to tip their hand just yet. His friends seemed to follow his lead as they ran down the hall. One of Ginny’s curses sent the hall of prophecy into the domino crash Harry remembered and He cast quickly to open the door at the end of the hall. They found themselves back in the rotating entrance chamber. Harry grasped at one door, and they opened it and fell into the brain room. Hermione gagged as they pushed passed the objects suspended in liquid. A hex came from behind them and hit Neville in the face, his eyes started to swell shut.

"Reparifor" Luna muttered sending the charm behind her as they ran further down the chamber.

Ron turned around and levitated several brains to toss back at the Death Eaters. As he sent them swirling, Hermione hit each one with an engorgement charm. Boulder sized brains slammed into a death eater, who grunted and gagged. Another hit Rodolphus Lestrange with a sickening squick and thud. The third one missed as Bella dodged it. Ginny was struck by a red curse that caused her to stumble and a sickening crack of bone was heard. Luna ran to her and cast a strong shield as she bent over and braced the foot, casting the Ferula charm and binding it. Ginny grimaced but stood, pulling out a potion from inside her robes and downed it. 

Hermione and Ron stumbled into a dark room filled with swirling planets and they started floating.

Walden McNair and Avery burst into the room completely off balance. Hermione pointed at one of the floating planets, "Reducio" and it shrunk and landed in her hands, she threw it with as much force as she could, while Ron waited as it got closer to McNair, it looked like the Death Eater was going to catch it. Ron cast two spells back to back "Engorgio, Bombarta!" The planet grew rapidly and exploded on contact with McNair's hands blasting the Death Eater to the far end of the room, with smoke billowing off his robes. Avery had dodged the blast and sent a cutting curse, which Hermione countered giving them enough time to reach the door that led them back to the rotating Entrance Chamber. They tumbled out on top of each other, and opened the next unlocked door only to find themselves in the shattered hall of prophecy once again. They blasted the bits out of the way to clear a path to another door and ended up nearly colliding with Harry, Luna, Draco, Neville and Ginny. They ran towards a door, noting the handle and the golden x scratched beside it and opened it. The rest in their party were right behind them.

“We will fall, prepare as you enter the door.” Harry shouted as he jumped through the door, and saw the death chamber below, he cast a few cushioning charms ahead of them and they landed on their feet.

“Brace yourself. The Order will be here shortly.” Harry stated, and they all stood close together, back to back just below the dais. Harry watched the black smoke descend and traced it with his wand as one death eater got close to Neville, and he sent a stun towards it and the man rolled off to the side. He turned quickly to his left only to send another blast toward Bella as she tried to take off with Ginny. Draco was casting as well, his eyes trained on all the other Death Eaters that were flooding the room. Each of their small party was battling at least two or three death eaters at a time. The colors from the spells were like a rainbow. Harry closed his eye for just a brief moment then gasped as he saw the magic swirling around them. He grabbed at a string of magic that flowed past him and pulled, knocking Bella off balance.

Bella screamed her rage, but then laughed as one large death eater floated down towards the dais near the veil. Mr. Nott was standing there holding Severus Snape. Harry took in the appearance, but showed no emotion. He held a hand to hold a cease fire for a moment. All was quiet and if anyone could see, they would know that Harry's magic seethed around him, roiled and coiled and ready to spring like a stalking panther.

Bella and Lucius landed next to Severus. Severus was breathing raggedly, his face was beaten, and bleeding. The rather large nose looked like it had been broken at least twice, and dried blood gave way to congealed blood massing under it. Both his hands had been shattered from the looks of it, and a leg was broken. Harry was sure the internal injuries were worse. He would have to create a diversion. He sent his bonded a look, indicating Severus. There was an imperceptible nod and a feeling of comfort that came across their bond.

“The spy has been punished, and if you do not wish to see him die, wee baby Potter, then turn over the prophecy now.” Bella crooned.

A cry of pure rage sounded around the room capturing the attention of everyone. A red spell left the wand of Sirius Black, towards Bella. His grey eyes landed on his husband, broken and way too close to the death veil. He could only feel his raging hatred for these people who dared touch the man he loved. He would take them all to the depths of hell with him and never look back. He needed blood, craved to see it spilt at the foot of his husband.

“Cousin wants to play…” She said with a cackle. Harry joined Sirius and they squared off against Bella and Lucius who were soon joined by both of the Lestrange brothers. A yellow jet of magic streamed towards Harry from Lucius, and he held out the prophecy letting the spell blast it. Bella screamed in anger. The Order members started arriving than, their white trails entwining with the black of the death eaters. They faced off against the other death eaters in the room. Sirius and Harry started casting, and Harry was casting two spells at a time, one wandlessly and the other with his wand. He was using wandless magic to subvert anything sent towards Lucius, as Sirius seemed to be blinded by his pain. Bella took off after another Order member pursued her. Harry watched closely out of the side of his eye and saw when she cast… He backed up to aim his wand and whispered “tuverna” and watched as Sirius’s raged eyes were caught off guard as he was blasted backwards and into the veil it seemed. Harry screamed as was needed, and cast another towards Lucius sending the man into the veil as well. He turned and nodded to Draco as he took off after Bella, letting his anger show outwardly.

Draco turned quickly and cast an undetectable binding on Dolohov who was close to his Godfather and turned to cast the ‘tuverna” charm on Severus, and took off towards where Harry had disappeared. "Ginny, Blast the veil!" Draco shouted as he turned towards the exit. He barely registered the blast behind him.

Harry knew everything hinged on getting things right. He followed the sound of Bella’s taunting. When they burst into the atrium, he cast the Cruciatus, but dialed it down to almost nothing in his power for fear too much of his hand would be shown. He silently cast wards against escape on the floos. He felt the brush of power and knew it was time. He turned to face Voldemort, paying no attention to the woman who was laughing hysterically behind him.

“Potter, you have to mean it. Where did all that power go?” Voldemort’s voice was soft, trying to be seductive. Harry waited, and then Albus appeared and Harry smiled, Voldemort just stared at the man before him.

“Expelliarmus!” Harry yelled, and rolled as he ducked the pain curse that Voldemort sent in his direction. His arm swung out thrusting a shield between his body and the spell that Bella cast towards him. His move had startled Dumbledore as the man's wand was jerked out of his hands. Shields were forming around Harry as he reached to capture the wand. The shield included Voldemort, and Harry stood then, letting his Augur power seal them together under a shield so powerful, no one could enter or leave until Harry himself let it down. Even in his death it would not shatter or fall.

Albus stared stunned at Harry’s actions, it wasn’t until a knowing glance was cast his way did he finally understand. Harry knew about the wand, he had his cloak, and the ring. Total understanding dawned in that moment, Harry truly was the Chosen One.

Sirius was seething, as he lay on a bed in the Infirmary of Hogwarts, where he was unceremoniously tossed, by merlin knows what spell. The crazy witch that resided here, had bound him to one of the beds. She silenced him after he screamed at her to release him. He was sure there had been threats laced in with many other nasty words. He needed to get free and get to Severus. Everything inside of him screamed to be free, to be near his husband. 

Another flash and Lucius Malfoy stood in the infirmary. He was dazed and did not understand where he was, until his eyes landed on a struggling Sirius Black on a thin hospital bed. He sighed and went to sit on the bed next to the other man. He only received several glares, before the man went back to try and fight whatever was binding him. He was anxious to know if Draco had made it out, or if Harry had won. He would just have to wait and be patient. There had to have been a reason Harry had sent them here.

Poppy had bustled in to look over Lucius, and was turning when another pop sounded and Severus was groaning in pain on the floor. She rushed over and Lucius helped her get the man on the bed by Sirius. The medi-witch started casting diagnostics.

“I will need the Skele-gro potion, a blood replenisher, a pain potion, and two of the red potions on the far left of the cabinet in my office Lucius.” She stated. 

She did not pay Lucius any mind as she started to categorize the list of injuries that needed tended to. When Lucius was back, she put her hand out, “Pain potion.”

Once in her hand, she tipped it into the mouth of Severus. She then moved on to splinting and wrapping the broken leg, she cast a few healing charms on the hands. Each one should remove the bone fragments to allow new ones to regrow properly. She then administered the bone growing potion to expand on what she had done, then a spell to fix the internal injuries, she had to point in the right location for each organ to ensure it was healed. She then moved on to the blood replenisher and then the two vials of sleeping drafts laced with nutrients. She gave a smug smile as Severus eyed her, too weak to fight it now. She had been trying to get Severus to put on a bit of meat since he started working there, but refused all her pushes… Now she had him at her mercy. Sirius just watched anxiously. He gritted his teeth waiting for the old bitty to finish. When Severus fell into a slumber, he could hold it in no more.

“Well?” he tried to clamp down on the profanities.

“He will be fine. Everything is healing, now he just needs rest.” She turned to glare at Sirius. “Can I let you up now? Or will you try to attack me again?”

Sirius stared at the woman, “Let me up please, I’m sorry… I just wanted to get back to him.”

She nodded and released his bonds. He stood up, flexed, and enlarged Severus’ bed and crawled in next to him and just settled against the other man’s back.

She left them like that, smiling to herself.

Bella screamed when she could not escape… Only to be stunned by a tall dark haired boy.

“You will pay for what you did to my parents.” Neville called to her. His voice full of calm anger.

She nearly danced in glee, she would tear apart this little boy. She turned as if to put her back to the boy and twisted her arm and funneled all her power into her incantation, “Cruccio!”

Neville did not flinch, he was quick and screamed “SONABONA!” He let go of all the pain from his parent’s separation that he felt, and all the love he had for them. The pink light engulfed Bella’s spell and as soon as the spell encapsulated her she started screaming, and writhing. The spell was eating into her mind, and she fell completely consumed by the counter charm.

Draco stood to the side and watched as his husband stood alone with the man from his nightmares. He could not reach out for him.

Voldemort raised his wand, “You will die tonight and your power will be mine.”

The snake faced man grinned, before calling out “Avada Kedavra!”

Draco screamed, Harry raised his arms in complete acceptance, Dumbledore flinched, and Voldemort writhed in pain as the spell hit Harry. They both passed completely out.

Draco stood, his hands out to touch the sphere, as tears fell. In that moment he felt empty, lost and broken. His eyes met the ice blue of the man who was walking with a slow pace towards them. Draco was still as he watched Death, until just before Death reached the shield. Something inside Draco's belly shifted, and time seemed to stop for him. Death stopped his walk to look at the man he had blessed, and smiled. Draco's tears continued to fall even as his hand fluttered down to meet the movements, all consuming grief and hope cascaded over him in that moment. He finally let out his pain in a scream as Death entered to touch Harry.

Death walked, this meeting was ages in the making. He paused briefly, to snap his fingers and gather the soul of the now limp woman on the floor. The pink charm dissipated. He looked over at Draco, his eyes as cold as ice, would have melted for the pain there if he were any other being. He stopped for just a moment, he heard it, a sound that only he would hear. New life. He looked at Draco for just a moment to smile, it was not a sweet smile, and it was one of reassurance as best as he could, he was Death after all. He had a job to do, so he turned, and ignored the scream from his blessed son, as he entered the shield and touched Harry's scar.

Harry waited in that white place, he had let the details form more quickly now that he understood. Instead of Kings cross this time, it was forming into the great Hall at Hogwarts. He met Death there, at a table like an old friend. He knew Death was not a friend, but then again neither was he an enemy. The balance that Death brought transcended mere feelings and human existence.

So as he looked upon Death, he smiled. The polished silver eyes were set in the stare Harry had grown accustomed to. Those eyes were set under dark lashes that were dark against pale skin. The beauty was rivaled only by Gaia and her unique beauty. Harry understood why people died, because Death was so beautiful, that leaving your body to follow him was unstoppable, and just a single kiss would seem like heaven. But Harry was not here to die. Harry was here to bargain.

"So here we are. So rare do I meet with a man who is unphased by me, as you are." Death spoke, his voice pure seduction.

"I will get two unbreakable promises from you, before we start the bargain for which you have been waiting ages for." Harry stated.

"I am listening." Death replied.

"The first unbreakable promise, I require as master of Death, is that Draco and I greet you after we have lived out our full lives, and that we will do so together, with no pain." Harry stated.

Death nodded, he expected this. Time was of no consequence, and he knew what he would agree to before Harry even asked.

"The second unbreakable promise, I require as master of Death, is that the same be provided for Severus and Sirius as well." Harry asked.

Death nodded to that as well. Two souls were never more interesting than theirs to watch, the ebb and flow of darkness that should be unbalanced but yet they were perfect.

Death stood in that moment, "I require the use of the cloak in order to fulfil the first promise."

Harry pulled the shiny material from his pocket.

"Agree to return here once you are done and you will be rewarded with a bargain you cannot resist." Harry said as he placed the cloak in Death's hand.

Death smiled at Harry then. Slid the cloak over his shoulders and disappeared.

Death moved unseen through the streets, careful not to touch anyone or anything. People moved, as if the darkness had yet to take their smiles from them. Money changed hands and loud laughter could be heard. He saw his target standing near the door to a large shop. His eyes landed on Gaia several stores down. He had to hurry. He pushed and pulled on their link, as Gaia was bent over sending her blessing to her son in the womb of the auburn woman, Death placed his pale hand unseen on the tall elegant woman. The woman stilled, shivering as if from a draft of cool air. 

Death knelt then, and kissed the slight bulge that shown through the woman's robes, and sent his blessing into the forming babe, and then walked over to the woman Gaia had left and let his own magic settle into the womb of the auburn woman. He drew a small part of Gaia's magic from the womb and sent it to the womb of the tall elegant woman.

"Blessing to you who are connected at birth." Each woman shivered in unison but completely oblivious to one another.

Death walked away and into the Great Hall where Harry waited.

"It is done." He stated, handing the cloak reluctantly back to Harry.

Harry pulled the elder wand from his sleeve and extended it to death.

"The wand for a boon." Harry offered.

"Name your price, Earthson." Death said, licking his lips at the possibility of having his hallows returned.

“The life of Mrs. Zabini." Harry stated.

Death reached into his cloak, pulled a small silvery wisp from his ever flowing cloak, he kissed it and then opened his mouth. Instead of the icy wind of Death, a warm breeze flowed out and the wisp danced in the air before disappearing as if it had never been.

"Granted." Death sighed as he held out his hand, and the wand seemed to melt into his hand as it was placed there. 

Harry pulled out the ring. The dark stone was one that was a compulsion to own for both himself and for Albus. The draw to see your loved ones beyond the grave was something he begged for, but it was not the way to live. Living life forward instead of in the past. Harry's eyes locked with Death's.

"The stone for a boon." Harry offered.

"Name your price, Earthson." Death intoned the formality once more.

"The power to reverse time for the physical forms of Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald." Harry was not sure the request could be granted.

Death stood, walked around the table and stood behind Harry. He pressed his two icy hands to either side of Harry's head. Gently he tilted Harry's head back and lowered his head. Harry's mouth fell open at the tilted angle, and he was shaking from the power in the touch, it was coursing through him, ice in his veins. Death's mouth was a breath away from Harry's, and he closed his eyes as he let the power of the moon flood him, and gentled it for Harry. To hold the breath of the moon was death to a mere mortal if not tempered. A chill of arctic frost slowly descended. To look at them, they looked like lovers about to drink souls. Harry's lips were blue from the cold, his mind had to readjust to the new feeling of power. Slender fingers stroked his head softly as Death let go and stepped back. Long flowing silver hair flowed like silk behind the man as he sat back down in front of Harry.

Harry blinked for a moment then placed the ring into Death's palm. The ring clattered to the table, stone gone.

Harry looked up at Death, "It is time I return."

Death gave the man a grim look, "It is. Value love above all else."

Harry nodded and stood, leaving Death to collect the sliver of a soul lying under the table. Harry pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and stepped out.


	39. Fate Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In the moment when I truly understand my enemy, understand him well enough to defeat him, then in that very moment I also love him. I think it’s impossible to really understand somebody, what they want, what they believe, and not love them the way they love themselves. And then, in that very moment when I love them.... I destroy them.”   
> Ender Wiggin, Ender’s Game (Orson Scott Card)

Harry groaned, but quickly came to. He sat up eyeing the snake of a man lying on the ground. He stood, discarded his shirt and banished his shoes and socks. No better way to start the judgment that was to come, than with the full connection with the earth. After everything he had witnessed, everything he had seen, and everything he knew, Harry felt more than just anger for the man who had murdered his parents. So many years of being afraid, of being angry, and now finally he would get his own answers. Harry's hands weaved powerful bindings around Voldemort whose eyes were just starting to open. The Dark Lord found himself suspended, and unable to move. His wand on the floor out of reach. His red gaze was filled with pure hate.

"POTTER!" A voice yelled out, and fear crawled up Harry's bond.

He turned his face towards the voice and everything inside him chilled. The edges of the shield encasing himself and the Dark Lord started to freeze, ice crystals forming. His breath became like a cloud, and the Dark Lord's eyes darted from the man back to Harry with fear. Dark green eyes met the soft grey eyes of Draco, then rose to meet the muddy blue eyes of a thin Walden McNair. The stringy brown hair fell into the man's pointed face, his pale skin was almost yellow. Harry focused his gaze on the thin gold chain around the Death Eater's neck and saw the slow stop of the time turner wheels. Shock, fear and anger gripped him. He could not touch the man who had his wand pointed at Draco's head.

His anger came then, flowing and hot. The fires of the earth enveloped Harry, buring red at first, then turning to a hotter blue as Harry's rage built. The ice melted and The Dark Lord's clothes started to steam. Red eyes watched in fascination as the fire seemed to bounce off of Harry's skin and skitter, yet not burn anything. There was almost a hungry look that crept into the Dark Lord's eyes, he even licked his thin shapeless lips. 

None of Harry's powers could touch the time turner, none of his magic could rescue his other half. For the first time, he was utterly powerless. Harry sent his love across the bond, as he just stared at the man with as much malevolence as he could. This was one chess match, he wasn't sure how it would end. There had to be a resolution he wasn't seeing. Death promised, so in the end they would go together, but not today. His eyes bounced around looking for a solution. If he possessed another, that would be using his powers and he still couldn't touch the man. He couldn't shout or else he would give away the element of surprise. In that moment, he was small, he was powerless. But Harry was surprised by the tinge of hope that touched him from Draco through their bond, just a whisper.

"Release the Dark Lord and you can save this pretty thing." McNair spat, while tightening his hold.

Draco had little time to react as he was scooped up into a tight hold when the man appeared out of no where. It was as if the man had been waiting for the moment that Harry had risen from the ground. He did not move, and felt the helplessness of Harry through the bond. If Harry was helpless that meant that the man was wearing a time turner. They had discussed his inability to touch or have anything to do with time. Draco had even agreed with his plan to allow the same destruction as Harry's vision had shown him. It seemed McNair picked up more than bad breath during their chase today. Draco drew in his breath to steady himself and take stock of everything around him. There had to be something that he could do. His hands would give too much away for wandless magic, since the patterns had to be precise.

Draco did not see Death, but he felt the seductive breath on his ear before the words came, "You are the son of the moon, find within you the powers you were born with." 

Draco broke the contact of Harry's gaze to close his eyes, and ignored the stench of the man holding him. He stilled himself as he had seen Harry do on many occasions, and searched for whatever it was that he had that he could offer. When he found it, he let the ice fill him, the ever flowing ice that pulls and balances power. He let his head tilt until the tip of the wand touched his temple.

McNair snarled as his wand turned to ice in his hands. His strong grip made it shatter and the dust of it fell to the ground. He reached to grasp Draco's neck and his hand froze on contact with the skin. The ice progressed up his fingers and slowly to his wrist. He pulled his hand away and reached for the time turner hanging around his neck. Draco turned, stepped back, shifted softly to his right and reached for the golden item. Draco's hand closed around the time turner and it crystallized in his hand, and shattered.

"Step away Draco." Harry's voice was silk lined with venom. 

Draco stepped away his veins still cloaked in ice. Yet the fire Harry targeted warmed him, as he watched the fire leap from the ground to erupt over Walden McNair. The man screamed and shrieked out his pain, the flames burned one layer of flesh at a time. The slowness of the fire was a testament to the rage inside Harry, and Draco walked to the edge of the shield. He put his hand over the thick layer of magic and let his soul merge with Harry's along their bond. He needed to draw Harry back from the edge. He let his ice pull against the fire raging in Harry. There were gasp and screams when the fire roared and McNair's body was evaporated into a pile of ash as the fire flared hot quickly then disappeared.

Harry's rage was barely contained, but there was pride. Draco found himself in that moment, and all Harry could think about was when the time turner was removed. He just wanted to make McNair suffer. Draco was the salvation of his soul, bringing him back from the brink of rage. He let his retribution burn fast, then broke the connection to turn towards Draco and look his love in the eyes.

They stayed like that for what felt like centuries. The love, comfort and bliss flowed between them.

"Finish this Harry, so we can go home." Draco whispered.

Harry turned back towards the Dark Lord to begin. He, laid his right arm over his left, then as his right arm lifted in a large arc, power cascaded like a rainbow out of his fingers and fell into a half circle around them. He then lifted his left arm, with a reversed cascade of powerful light that completed the Augur circle, imbued with each element of power. He only traced two runes directly under Voldemort's feet, the rune for Justice, and the rune for Love. There was nothing else left as Harry stood in front of Voldemort. His last task before him. The rage in the red eyes was like a steady fire. 

Harry let go and dove inside that mind, there was something that he was looking for, something he needed. The answer to why, with similar upbringings, they choose different paths. His power led him to the moment of conception, a light of a memory, something no one could ever see for themselves. He looked at the magic surrounding the tiny cell of being, the core. He let his fingers touch the core, and what came back to him was something hollow, and loveless. Harry pulled a tender thread from his own core, and stroked it letting it divide and he wove the pink thread in with the swirling infant magical core. All at once the he felt as if the core was finally whole, no longer hollow. Harry searched deeper and found many common threads between Voldemort's inability to feel anything and the deep desire to feel. Love was an enigma to the man, because he had never had the ability to feel it.

When Harry righted himself, he looked up into deep red eyes that were furious.

"I am going to grant you your greatest wish in your last moment. You are judged for your crimes, your atrocities and the pain you have caused so many other. I will not make you feel their cries, or their pain, since those things are what you have craved for so long. You will only feel that one power that has eluded you since you were conceived." Harry stated.

Harry in that moment let go of the anger and rage from all the years. It was like shedding a snake skin, the shadows of pain, hurt and darkness fell away. Harry's purity shone bright in that moment, his eyes no longer black, but pure white. Light poured out of him in all directions as he stepped closer and floated until he was face to face with Voldemort. The purity of Harry was blinding. He pulled all the love he had ever known from every moment of his life and pooled it into the center of his core. This time Voldemort would feel love for the first and last time. Harry stepped forward, wrapped both his arms around the straining dark figure.

Harry's head fell back, pink light contrasted against the blinding glow of white flooded out of his mouth and eyes. It swirled out of him and fueled a tornado of power around them. It flooded the Dark Lord, entering his fingers, his eyes, his nose his mouth, and his toes. For just a moment those red eyes turned to a deep ice blue, and a tear was lost, followed by a scream of utter grief escaping grey lips. The storm of magic pulled the dark man down. The fire of the earth's judgement was puddled on the ground, it moved as if a gentle wind were making the flames sway to a soft melody. Ice blue eyes stared up at the Augur as Voldemort was pulled slowly down feet first into the flames, an agonizing scream of pain reached Harry's ears, but not his heart. 

Voldemort was defiant until he was folded into something his body and mind could not process. HE could feel, but it was so immense, there was no pleasure, no glee and no anger. Other feelings he had never felt swirled around him, his chest ached, his eyes burned and his mind felt something… He just did not know what that something was. What ever it was, it consumed him and he screamed. Then the pain started from his feet, he was slowly being consumed in fire. He could only look up at Harry Potter as his last breath stuttered out of him.

Harry watched as Voldemort burned inch by inch until only ash lay on the cold hard stone. His feet moved on the ground softly as he rolled in on himself, letting the cloud build above him and then rain wash away any remnants of ash, fire and power. Harry's body fell back as he took back his past upon himself, the purity dying into his body. The shield vanished as he looked up at the very dark ceiling of the Ministry above him.

Sirius stared down at his sleeping husband. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and fingered the pair of cuff links. If only his love had worn them. He sat up, and reached for one wrist. The pale wrist was limp as he picked it up, he stroked the soft skin with his fingers. He angled his wand to draw an intricate circle pattern around the wrist, as it glowed brightly he placed one of the cufflinks inside the center of the flowing magic. He had never thought to use this spell again, but tonight left him with no choice. It was a Black family spell, for embedding magical objects into fabric or other malleable materials, but it was borderline dark when used on a person. He had cast it only once before, long ago at the behest of his brother, though he never understood why his brother would want imbed a lock of his hair into a beautiful set of emerald earrings. He had never seen them either the earrings or his brother again after that. 

Sirius let the magical cuff fit to Severus' wrist and then it vanished from eyes. He did the same with Severus' other wrist. Never again would Severus be without protection. He leaned down and kissed the dark head. He traced Severus' face, in sleep it was smooth with no lines of worry to crease it. He was home, Severus was safe and that was all that mattered right now. He would wait for the news from the ministry, he worried about Harry and hoped that the world would be right once again.

In a cottage far away from everyone, and the turmoil in the world, a beautiful woman woke in her bed. The coldness of death had bled away, and she blinked as she sat up to examine herself. The cuts and the blood were gone, her clothing was right. She stood up but could not move past a barrier around her bed. She glanced around for her wand but did not see it. Her beautiful gaze landed on the side table, a wistful smile on her face as she found her favorite piece of jewelry still untouched next to a hair pin. They were a very delicate set of emerald earrings, with dark ebony surrounding the jewel. She reached for them as she traced the edges of the gold frame, the ebony outline always gave her a sense of warmth. She laid back down to wait, sure that someone would check on her sooner or later. There had to be a reason she was protected, she just did not know why. She fell to sleep as she clutched her first lover's gift in her delicate fingers.


	40. Augur Affirmed

Draco waited with as much patience as he could all the while he watched the judgment of the Dark Lord. Harry was brilliant, beautiful and amazing. Once Harry had cleansed the interior of the shield, Draco sighed as it fell. He laid down and turned his head to stare at his beloved. The eyes were black and he could see the beautiful scene playing out, but there were no words for him to understand. Yet he felt pulled, and soon he found himself next to Harry there in landscape of Harry’s eyes.

_ They were standing side by side in a field of white. The ground was covered in pure white snow, but the cold did not touch them. There were no trees or mountains or hills to contrast the blinding white of the open field. Harry’s hand slipped into Draco’s, and it was then that the blond could see the colors that surrounded them. It flowed and enveloped them. _

_ Draco could see flowers and grasses, butterflies and birds. Everything was made up of the beautiful streaming colors, everything was surrounded by the threads of brilliant rainbows. He reached out his free hand to pluck a flower. Staring at it was the most magical thing he had ever seen. His world of magic seemed dull and grey in comparison.  _

_ “Listen” Harry’s voice whispered over his ears. _

_ Draco closed his eyes and tried to listen to whatever Harry was directing him to hear. Harry’s hand tightened in his own, and he heard something. It was soft, but not a breeze, a soft thrumming, like music almost. The more he listened, the more it became steady, heavy and hard on his ears, like a beat of a drum. Underlying it all was a sweet melody that pulled him. He walked forward, never letting go of Harry’s hand. His feet were taking him towards the sweet melody, it was as if his body was made of that sweet melody. Harry’s strong grip made him feel the thundering beat of the drum, under his delicate fingers. He stopped moving, opening his eyes to the beauty of a meadow made of a kaleidoscope of colors. He turned towards Harry, placing his arm up and over the neck of his lover.  _

_ “I hear us.” Draco said with a soft whisper, “The sweet melody flows within me, and the steady beat is from you.” _

_ Harry looked into the smoky eyes of his lover, and smiled. He had just begun to realize that the music he could here in this place was really them. The mixed blessing of the Earth and Moon, Death and Life. That is why he was always familiar in this place. He could drown in grey eyes, forever leaving the rest of the world behind. A soft breeze past over them and Harry broke away to stare at her. Her beauty was far beyond any softness he remembered of her. Tonight she was a contrast against the snow laden landscape. Her hair was flowing obsidian, moving like a living blanket behind her. Her eyes were just as black, her lips though were red against a white face. Her lean body was clothed in what could only be deemed as the deepest blue of the ocean. Her lips curved into a smile, yet she held out her hand to an unseen force to her left. Harry stared to where she reached. _

_ Draco shifted his focus from the emerald abyss that was Harry’s eyes, towards the breeze that had touched them. His eyes were back to seeing the white snow-covered landscape before him. He stared at her, understanding of who she was came from their bond. He shivered as the ice within him rose at the approach of Death. The pale man never changed, in as much as Gaia changed and shifted, Death never altered. His hand met hers in a clasp. On the other side of Death was another man similar to Death. Draco noted the resemblance to himself and both men, but he said nothing. _

_ “My Son. Augur. You have finished your task. Come accept the mantel of Augur, proclaim the balance to the world of chaos. Speak words that sway leaders, Judge those who require it, have compassion for those that deserve it. So you have been, so you are, so shall you be. My son, blessed of the Earth.” Her words were soft and yet so powerful. _

_ “My son. Soul of the Augur. Stand firm, let your heart be forever cast into the light of love. Your power within yourself will balance the Augur. Helpmate and lover, the push and pull within you is the complement to every harsh line and soft edge. My son, blessed of the Moon.” Death’s words were cold and heavy. _

_ “Peace, Justice, Truth and Wisdom are yours. Harry. Use the power, the book and your anchor. We have nothing left to teach you. But will guide you as you call to us in your need. Record your deeds in the book for the future Augur.” Merlin’s words washed over both men. _

_ Harry and Draco knelt before the three. Each passed over them, pressing a kiss of a blessing to their foreheads, before stepping back. _

_ “I assume the mantle, the burden and the joy of becoming the Augur. I take my soul mate Draco Malfoy, to stand with me as anchor for the balance that is required.” The words left Harry’s mouth as if he had practiced them over and over. Draco’s hand warmed his, and in that moment, he felt anchored. _

_ “I will balance my love for all time, in wind and fire, through pain and sorrow, until the end.” Draco’s voice was melodic as the words seemed to flow. _

_ They looked into each other’s eyes, and barely noticed the open surrounding fade into stone. _

They just stared into fathomless eyes, drowning in the moment of greatness and freedom. Harry's hand found Draco's and it was enough, even as the commotion started around them, they were grounded in each other.

Until the long moment was broken by the softest of flutters, green eyes went wide and he sat up quickly. His free hand falling to his own abdomen. He looked down, there was no noticeable change, but the flutter came again, and he gasped. He looked to Draco, eyes welling with tears, emotion choked him. Love, hope and anticipation flowed over him and his free hand was shaking as he reached towards Draco.

Draco watched the love and peace shine out of emerald eyes. Shock quickly replaced all the peaceful expressions and he watched Harry sit up in shock. Harry was looking down at his hand, and when those green eyes met his, they were filled with awe. Draco felt it, like his own revelation just moments before, it seemed Harry has his own story to tell. Love of an insurmountable proportions seemed to flood into him and tears of his own started to flow. He reached and grasped Harry's outstretched hand and placed it on his own abdomen. Harry was so cute, looking down at his hand then back up to his eyes as if asking a question.

Harry's world got a million times brighter in that moment. He had felt movement within him, and knew that he and Draco were expecting, but to see that Draco was similarly entrenched made Harry's feelings soar. He reached up and pulled Draco into a kiss that could render all kisses rude and ugly in comparison. The heat and ice, the push and pull of their passion engulfed them. Harry's tongue was a twister of fire, burning Draco within its passion. Draco returned his own tornado of passion claiming his lover for himself. Their hands were gently stroking each other’s faces as if they were the most fragile of objects. Their whirlwind of passion made them oblivious to everyone and everything around them.

Albus corralled the rest of the bystanders, as the Aurors transported the Death Eaters to the ministry dungeons. Many of the Order had gathered and witnessed the last moments of the Dark Lord’s demise. Everyone drifted into another corridor when Harry and Draco clasped hands, to give them some privacy. Harry’s friends each left with a member of the Order, back to the school where they would spend the rest of their Easter holidays. Albus walked down a long corridor to meet with Amelia who had just floo’d into the atrium.

“It is done. Are the other requests taken care of?” Albus asked.

“Yes, Headmaster. I have everything taken care of once you are ready to take your leave of this identity. The papers are on your desk back at the school.” Minister Bones stated.

“Good. I have left instructions for the school and my deputy will ensure everything is transitioned smoothly.” the Headmaster explained with a glint in his eyes.

“Should we wait for them?” Amelia nodded her head in the direction of Harry and Draco, who from the looks of it were passionately engaged.

“By now, I’m sure you know that he is like a force of nature. Trying to control where he goes and what he does is not to be attempted.” Albus stated firmly. He knew Ministers had tried to control himself in the past, and he did not wish that on Harry.

Amelia looked at Albus, and then back toward the two who seemed to be in their own little world. She smiled at the older man softly.

“If anything, Harry will be the one with the directions and power. Have no fear, I care less for control than most. As long as we get results we can live with, that make the world better than when I entered, and that is all I can ask for.” She stated, “I think that may be exactly why Harry chose me. I would not have been in this position without him.”

Albus nodded and both of them turned towards their respective destinations. The minister for her office, and the Headmaster for the school. Each had a lighter step since the heaviest weight of the Dark Lord’s terror had been obliterated.

Harry pressed his forehead against Draco’s and looked back into the most beautiful silver eyes.

“Let’s go.” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips. A nod was all he would get in that moment. Harry stood and held his hand out for Draco to slip into. They apparated to the entrance of Hogwarts and strode with purpose into the castle. Harry led them to the infirmary first.

Lucius looked up when the door to the infirmary opened. Seeing Harry looking wild and untamed, next to his calm and graceful son was always a sight to behold. The opposite of one another in every way, yet they balanced against each other so well. Harry strode over to Lucius with purpose.

“Now that the Dark Lord is gone, do you want me to remove his mark?” Harry asked as polite as he could.

Lucius stared at the dark man with wonder.

“You can do that?” Lucius asked.

“I can. I can cleanse the magic from you that does not belong. I can only offer this if you truly want to be free of it.” Harry stated.

“Yes.” Lucius replied. He wanted nothing left of the madman.

“I will see to it once we all are gathered.” Harry said as he walked towards the bed that held Sirius and Severus. Draco stayed to talk to his father.

“Sirius?” Harry called as he got closer. Sirius raised his head without dislodging his husband from the sleeping position against his chest.

His dove grey eyes landed on his godson and a weak smile curved his lips. If Harry was standing there, that meant they were all free. His smile grew even as his hands tightened their hold on Severus.

“Harry. You alright?” Sirius asked softly.

“We shall see. The deeds are done.” Harry stated moving forward to take one of Sirius’ hands. He looked down at the potions professor. “Let me look.”

Sirius moved just a bit to give Harry access, not sure what was left after Madam Pomfrey’s cures.

Harry shifted his focus to look deeper than flesh, deeper than the mind. He needed to focus on the magic and make it pure. His eyes opened and looked around him at the river of magic that surrounded him. He pushed the strands of gold and green out of the way, and scanned Severus' body. There were blood red threads that constricted several internal organs. Harry traced them and heard a painful moan. He looked for the start of the threads and found them attached to the dark mark. He let his hands trail over the snake and let his finger nail press hard to sever the magical poison flowing from the fang of the snake. One of the red chords of magic snapped, so he pressed harder and snapped the other three chords.

Harry grasped each thread and followed them around the intricate patterns they weaved over internal organs and other body parts. He weaved fast, letting his senses follow the magic so he could pull them over and under freeing Severus from the grip of the dark magic. Once within his hands he let the flames come to consume the darkness. He once more placed his hand over the dark mark, and pulled. He let the power of love sweep over him to ensnare the mark and drag it away from Severus, and onto his own flesh. It writhed, screamed and soon the magic within him consumed it. He only hopped that Severus did not feel too much. When he closed his eyes for a moment, he breathed softly, hoping a cooling breeze would help against any residual burning. 

Severus burned. Inside he could feel the fire of a power he did not know. His chest was on fire, his arms were on fire, and most of his body burned. He could not scream, he could not even move to get away from the pain that was flowing through him. Soon the flames seemed to move as if racing away from a soothing touch that emanated from his arm. And then something snapped, and an ache replaced the burning. Something that had been holding him for so long was gone, but he could not open his eyes to see.

Sirius watched his love, he could feel the pain from their bond, but said nothing while Harry worked on something unseen. He could only take some of the pain on himself to ease his lover’s anguish. The potions must be so sedating that Severus could not even flinch. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to bear the pain, and he slumped over Severus’ body as the cooling breeze passed over them both.

Harry felt worn, but there was one major promise he had yet to keep. He moved towards Draco.

“Stay here with your father. I have something that needs to be done yet, and then we can go home. I have news that Blaise will want to hear.” Harry stated. He softly kissed Draco’s lips as he left the infirmary.

Harry made his way to the Headmaster’s office. He did not even need to speak to the gargoyle, it just shifted to make way for him. Once he entered the main office, he looked around. Dumbledore should be here soon. Harry let the memories wash over him, the emotions this one room evoked in him. He turned to view all the portraits and saw the one blank space near the left of Phineas’ portrait in the office.

_ “I don’t care if you think he abandoned his post. He saved us all. That is not abandonment!” Harry’s voice was pitched particularly high at the moment. He stared back at the grey haired wizard, the current acting head of the Board of Governors. _

_ “Mr. Potter, there are rules.” Mr. Precher stated. _

_ “BRAKE THEM! Or better yet re-write them.” Harry raised his voice as he fought tears. _

_ “I will not do it myself.” Mr. Precher replied smugly. _

_ Harry walked over towards the black canvas covered portrait and reached for it. He did not bother shrinking it, and did not bother to lighten it. This act did not need to be made easy for him. He picked up the heavy frame, and held it to his person as he looked back at the old wizard. _

_ “I will do it, and I will make sure no one can take it down.” Harry said, daring the man to refute or argue with him. He broke the stare to walk out of the room and down the quite stone hall. The rubble was almost cleared completely, but this was one small thing he could do. He walked, his arms ached as he approached the corridor and turned. He was losing his grip, so he stopped and resettled the portrait in his arms. He walked up to the headmaster’s office, only spoke one word to the gargoyle, “Open”. By now the thing did his bidding instead of arguing with him or staring at him. Once inside the round office, he felt the pain and loss again like he always did. He set his jaw as he softly laid the portrait against the desk as he looked up to the wall for the perfect place. A smile played on his lips as he saw the perfect spot. Right between Albus and Phineas. He cast a levitation charm on the portrait and then fired several permanent sticking charms. The last was the very spell that he found in the Black Library, the one that could never be removed. Everyone had tried to remove Mrs. Black’s portrait, but this charm made it impossible. He quickly cast a pricking charm and directed his blood to the edges of the frame to complete the sticking charm’s requirement. _

_ The last thing he did was remove the black canvas. He grinned his lopsided grin as Snape glared at him. The man may refuse to speak to him, but at least he could now be where he belonged. Harry bowed to the man in the portrait and smiled as the potions master turned away and huffed.  _

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when he felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder. He turned his merry green eyes on the Headmaster. The twinkle matched his own.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked softly. 

“Everything is prepared.” Albus stated, his hands were twitching nervously.

Harry tried not to laugh. He had never seen the Headmaster as anything but confident. Harry backed away just a bit and settled himself. He called forth the banished man, and waited until he felt the man appear. The man was old and frail. The eyes just looked at him with a fear of the unknown. The fear grew even more as he took in the sight of Albus.

“This may hurt a bit.” Harry said to Albus, he really wasn’t sure if it would or not. The headmaster only nodded and waited patiently. The Grindelwald’s eyes were wide.

“NO!” The scratchy voice called out, “He is innocent.”

Harry heard the last part of the whisper loudest. He turned his dark eyes on the old man.

“It is his choice.” Harry stated.

He turned back to the Headmaster and called on his powers, and smiled as only love surfaced and surrounded all three of them into a shield.

“Say it Albus.” Harry’s voice boomed out loud and rang in their ears.

“I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, give my magic to Augur Harry Potter freely.” The man’s voice was clear.

Gellert whimpered softly.

Harry placed his hand on Albus’ chest and waited. Harry’s magic call to the magic within Albus. The magic came to him softly and gently. When it touched his hand, the magic flowed from his hand, and then he directed it towards the wall in the office. He would allow the Headmaster’s magic to fuel the walls and wards of the school. There seemed to be no pain and for that he was happy. He reached for Gellert’s cold and withered left hand and placed it in Albus’ left hand.

“Swear to protect this man from others and himself.” Harry asked.

“I do.” Albus replied.

“Will you bond with him now?” Harry asked.

“I will, if he will.” Albus said, his twinkle was dull in those wise eyes.

Albus looked at the man who had captured his heart so long ago. The man who broke it time and again, the man who forced his hand. Yet through all the years, and through all the pain and rage, he still loved Gellert. His heart had never been free to move on. His eyes stared into the lost ones and just hoped he could finally realize what he had been working for so long. 

The old man could not even breathe. He could see the love still in those eyes. After everything, Albus still loved him. He felt ashamed and he felt awed.

“I would be honored.” Gellert whispered.

Harry nodded, and cast the bonding charms, then gripped their hands in his.

“Tonight an Augur bonds two souls. Gellert to submit to Albus, in the love that will rule you both. Do you promise your fidelity, your honesty and the rest of your days to each other?” Harry spoke the words reverently and waited.

“I do.” They spoke in unison.

“Gifted by Death, I gift you with life. Live full and live in love.” Harry’s voice was full and clear. He summoned the gift from Death and opened his mouth, releasing the cool magic that had been burning inside him. 

The wind was ice and swirled around Albus and Gellert. Harry could not see inside the storm, but his hands held theirs in an unbreakable hold. The hands clasped and gripped, the skin felt like it was being reshaped and renewed until the lines on Albus’ hands were smooth. When the storm subsided, Harry gapped at the two men. They both were stunning. Harry had seen pictures of both men in their youth, but the photos did not do justice to either of them. Gellert’s bright blue eyes were wide in shock. Albus only smiled serenely, his eyes shone the wisdom of one too many years.

Harry took back his hands, “Names, you both will need new names.”

Albus smiled back at Harry, “I thought about just going with Brian Percival.”

Harry nodded, “And you?” he directed his question to Gellert.

“Gerry Percival will do fine, If Al… Brian doesn’t mind sharing the last name.” Gellert said softly, blushing as he looked back at  _ Brian _ .

“So you shall be, my love.” Albus/Brian stated before finally giving into over a century’s worth of waiting. He leaned forward locking blue ice against blue sky and claiming the lips his memory had almost forgotten.

Harry stood back and smiled at them. Finally he would see the Headmaster happy, free and in love. 

Harry waited for the men to depart to the house Albus/Brian had prepared for them. Harry walked over to the desk and gathered the paperwork and sent them off with the ministry owl that had been waiting on a stoop near Fawkes. The bird left with the two men, leaving nothing of the Headmaster’s belongings in the office. Harry picked up an envelope for the Hogwarts Staff and tapped it. The letter duplicated the appropriate amount of times. One flick of his wand and he sent them all to the owlry for delivery. He was sure there would be a staff meeting soon. Now though, it was time to go home and finish another happier task.

He strode towards the infirmary with confidence and a carefree feeling that he had not had in many years. His eyes instantly went to the blond that held his heart when he entered. He walked over not caring who was around.

Harry laced his fingers into the blond silk, and pulled Draco’s lips towards his own. His other hand wrapped around Draco’s waist pushing their hard bodies harshly together. His tongue trailed a lip that opened for him instantly and then he dove in for his own cleansing. With his eyes closed, the fireworks began. His veins were filled with fire and Draco, and he plundered tasting every side of the heated cavern. He wanted to memorize every seam, every slick surface of Draco’s mouth. They were both breathless when Harry pulled away, looking at the blond, never wanting to take for granted the love they had.

Draco sighed into the kiss as Harry dominated his mouth. Sudden heat pooled low and the ache took him by surprise. There was so much feeling that flowed between them, an ache, a need, and total want. Draco’s knees almost gave out under the onslaught of love and sensual swipes of Harry’s tongue. He was definitely panting when Harry pulled away. He just stared up into the deep pools of emerald that promised so much more.

Harry maneuvered them toward Severus and Sirius. Both men looked comfortable. Sirius looked up at Harry as he got closer.

“Sirius, I need you to come with Draco and I for a little bit. Severus will be just fine, and will not wake until you get back.” Harry asked quietly.

Sirius looked at Severus, then back to Harry. He slid out of the bed slowly as to not disturb Severus and placed a kiss on the darker man’s forehead.

Harry, Draco and Sirius arrived at the cottage one after another. Blaise Zabini greeted them with a concerned look. Draco walked over to his friend and hugged him.

“It’s over.” Draco whispered. 

Blaise sagged against his taller friend.

Harry looked at them, then back towards Sirius.

“We got to go.” Harry announced to everyone.

The other men in the room looked at Harry like he had grown an extra head. He only pointed his wand at the ceiling before the silver strands came out and circled the wrists of each person and he apparated them away.

They were all standing just outside a small cottage. Blaise looked at Harry with questioning eyes. Harry only smiled and walked into the cottage. He made his way to the bedroom, and when the others filtered in, he brought down the protections he had placed not too long ago.

Blaise gasped, his mother had changed positions. She was breathing. Tears pricked his eyes as he watched Harry walk over to his mother’s side. He placed a hand on her clasped hands. Blaise let out a loud cry of joy as he rushed to his mother’s side when her eyes opened. He hugged her tightly, not speaking just letting her hands sooth him.

Draco looked at Harry waiting for an explanation, but Harry was looking down at the jewelry that had fallen from her hands. Harry was not the only one staring. Sirius stared down at the emerald earrings on the edge of the bed.

“Where did you get those?” Sirius voice was filled with wonder.

Blaise did not seem to hear, but his mother did. She sat up fully, and Blaise let go reluctantly to allow her some room. She picked up the earrings, and looked at Sirius, a wince on her face.

When she looked at the man, there was the ghost of her lover staring back at her. Yet she knew that this man was not the same as Regulus.

“You must be Sirius.” Her voice was soft, yet her eyes belied strength.

“I am.” Sirius replied, waiting for something. Harry would not have had him accompany them if it were not important.

“Then you would know who gave these to me.” She stated with her head held high.

Sirius looked really looked at the boy next to her. The dark skin resembled the beautiful woman on the bed, but the eyes and the nose were the same as most in his family. Only Sirius had been given grey eyes. Most of his family had striking brown eyes and a rather rounded nose. He sat down abruptly. He would have landed on the floor, had Harry not conjured a chair under him.

“Who was his father?” Sirius asked, already knowing the answer.

“Regulus Arcturus Black.” She whispered, waiting for the outrage that she had been warned about.

Sirius let out a choked sob then, and Harry went to him and held his hand. Grey eyes shined up into Harry’s a brilliant smile cast on thin lips. Harry smiled back, then his gaze landed on a stunned Draco.

“What?” it was Blaise that broke the silence.

Sirius stood then and walked up to Ms. Zabini and hugged her. Her face showed her shock and surprise.

“I have a nephew.” Sirius whispered several times.

“You do.” She whispered back, her voice filled with awe at the acceptance. Regulus had spoken of his family with such fear. They would have been married had it not been for her lowly birth. She had been born to a wizard who had no fortune and her mother had been a squib, though she spent years burying her heritage after Blaise was born. She would not let the taint of bad blood hinder his chances. She was proud of her boy, and they saved each other over the years as she married to gain them position and money. She had no particular skills, and her beauty was all that she had at her disposal. So when Sirius hugged her and seem genuinely accepting, to say she was taken aback was an understatement. Regulus had not talked about his brother often, but she was aware of his family’s prejudices.

When Sirius released her, he looked cautiously at Blaise, tears falling at the idea of having some connection to his brother. 

“Blaise, this is your uncle, Sirius Black.” Grace Zabini gestured towards Sirius.

Blaise’s eyes went wide, “As in the serial killer?”

“As in my cleared godfather.” Harry stated firmly.

Blaise looked between Harry and Sirius, then to Draco who only nodded with a smile on his face. Blaise erupted with laughter, startling all of them. He threw himself on the bed as his laugher took over his body. His mother was aghast at his display. Sirius was trying hard to hide the smile of mirth that was trying to break free. Harry on the other hand held nothing back and just laughed with the darker boy.

“So it seems, we are brothers of sorts, Harry.” Blaise finally said after he got his mirth under control.

“It would.” Harry said with a grin that made his otherwise rugged face look younger again.

Blaise stood then and crossed over to Sirius… “So seriously, I have an uncle who is named Sirius, is not a Serial killer, but is an awesome animagus… How cool is that?” Blaise stated casting his gaze towards Draco then back to Sirius. His own mouth twitched at his own joke.

Sirius’ eyebrow went up a bit at the last revelation.

“He can sense what kinds of power others have.” Harry supplied to Sirius.

Sirius pursed his lips, then nodded. He had heard of that trait in his family, but could not remember any particular family members that had it. 

“You both are welcome at Grimmauld place anytime you wish it. And should you need of anything, let me know. Of course you will be expected at all family gatherings. This would now include the solstice celebration.” Sirius stated, his eyes shining.

Grace stood, her elegance and beauty seemed to flow with her. She crossed towards Harry, and let her hands take his.

“Thank you, I do know I owe you so much. I have a message just for your ears.” She said as she bent to whisper, “You may not see them, but they see you. They are so proud of you, and they asked me to pass on their love. And a gift.”

Harry’s eyes stung with unshed tears, his chest ached at her words. For a brief moment, when she hugged him, he could smell the scent of lilies and cedar. The scent was fleeting, but he knew it was familiar from long ago. As she let go, her eyes were sad for a moment.

Draco slipped his hand into Harry’s. The ache he felt was from the sense of loss that bled out of Harry for just a moment. 

Blaise had decided to stay with his mother, after they both promised to attend the solstice dinner, in a fortnight.

Once back at the infirmary, Severus was just waking. At Sirius’ insistence, they convinced Madam Pomfrey to let Severus return to his quarters. Draco and Harry watched as Sirius and Severus left side by side from the infirmary. The two dark men managed fleeting touches, but still Severus swept out of the room cloak billowing around him as if nothing had changed. Harry extended the invitation to dinner to Draco’s parents, before they took their leave and found refuge in their own home.

Draco and Harry made their way to the door to their rooms. Once inside, Draco took the lead, not willing to wait until they made it to their cottage. He pushed Harry towards their bedroom, and was thankful that Harry just went along with it all. Once inside he pushed Harry onto the bed, and gave the man a quelling look.

“Now, I expect there to be no more almost dying, no more risking your life or that of our unborn children.” Draco stated, his hands on both his hips making him look more furious than he really was.

Harry would not argue with the direction his husband pushed him to and allowed himself to be flopped onto the bed. He was, however, taken aback by the look in Draco’s silver eyes. The words that followed made Harry grin. They also brought Harry back to the one piece of clarity… They were both pregnant. He got up from his spot on the bed and moved to kneel at Draco’s feet. He placed the side of his face against Draco’s abdomen, letting his hands snake around Draco’s midsection as he sighed and let the emotions of awe and love flood out of him through tears.

“How did I get so lucky?” Harry whispered, closing his eyes as the tears went from drops to streams.

Draco let his hand fall to sift through Harry’s inky hair. His own emotions were like a small boat in a large storm. Together they let their feelings flow between them, they cried and they sighed together. He reached down and drug Harry up and let the strong arms wrap around him.

They stood for a while until Draco’s head came up and he stared into the deep emerald orbs and smirked. He pushed Harry back on the bed and stalked towards his larger lover. Harry’s eyes never left his, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Tonight he would make sure he was branded on Harry’s soul. He climbed in between Harry’s legs and pressed himself fully against Harry’s body. The friction was amazing as it was burning. They gasped loudly together, as their bodies crackled with so much energy and their skin became so sensitive underneath it all. Draco let some of his newly discovered power flood into him. His touch was enough to disintegrate the clothing on Harry’s tanned body. He let the ice flood his fingertips as he traced a cool touch across Harry’s chest. Harry bucked under him, Harry’s skin flared like a heated blanket under him. Where he touched, he cooled, and Harry burned.

Harry could not get enough of the possessive look in Draco’s eyes. If dying is what brings this on, he just might pretend to die every day. The ferocity was beautiful, sexy and very arousing. The feel off Draco’s body against his ignited the fire within and the new cool touch was electrifying. They were two extremes melting and burning each other. Each touch made Harry’s body beg for more. Every stroke stoked his own fire and in return his skin flared to life, his magic coating him, bringing him further towards an almost painful arousal.

“Draco…” Harry whispered, his voice was a plea.

Draco smiled as he let his hand trail lower. He bypassed the now leaking cock, and started to encircle Harry’s entrance. He let his own power give him what he needed and he pressed further in and Harry’s gasps and movements made him feel powerful. He loved when Harry took care of him and made love to him, but times like this, he needed the power of taking Harry. He felt the power flood him, the electricity slid up his arm and flowed through his entire body as he plunged one cold finger into Harry, the heat sending shockwaves through him. His own arousal was strong and needed to feel the heat of Harry accepting him.

Harry was on edge, his body flaming to meet the coolness of Draco’s touch. He shifted his hips to take as much of Draco’s fingers as he could. The ice of the touch gave him a new sensation that made him nearly explode when Draco found his spot the first time. Harry just begged, for Draco to enter him. He begged with his eyes, his hands urged and his body let the flames dance across his skin. 

Draco stopped his hand’s movement to take in the sight of pale blue flames sparking over Harry’s skin. He reached for one and the amazing power did not burn him, instead it seemed to soak into his own skin and flow inside his veins. He breathed deeper as the sparks in his veins ran down to his groin, burning him from the inside with an unquenchable passion. He let his hands trail down Harry’s legs as he brought them up and positioned himself. He steeled himself to the relentless pleasure that ripped through him as he pushed inside the volcanic heat. 

“Harry….” His voice was a mere thread of whispers. The tightness was overwhelming. Yet Harry’s hands guided him through his numbing haze, and they found a rhythm together. Their eyes locked, and their bodies flaring with the power of flames and ice. Draco bent his head to capture lips that were calling out his name. He drank the sounds as his body exploded, filling Harry and soaking up Harry’s release between them.

Harry was awed by the way they fit, the way their powers danced when they connected. The ice that speared him was not uncomfortable, instead it was an electric shock that only seemed to melt deeply inside him, flowing through him. He guided Draco into a rhythm that was amazing and powerful, the angle let each stroke hit a spark inside him until the fire roared through his veins. He cried out only to have the sounds drowned in the heat of Draco’s tongue tangling with his own and then… The earth shook, the stars exploded and everything went white then black.

It was two days later that Harry gathered the Hogwarts staff into the meeting room. Many looked expectantly up at him, while others were still waiting for Albus to enter the room.

Harry shifted from one foot to another, nervously. He wondered how the staff will handle the change. He unfolded the letter in his hand, and began to read, as the staff turned to listen.

_ “My dear friends and colleagues, _

_I have chosen to leave and let the new leaders come into their own. I will be taking a well-earned retirement, and hope our paths cross again in the beyond. I am leaving Minerva to continue in my stead, until the Board can appoint her or another worthy candidate in the post of Headmaster. I have assigned Severus Snape to move into the position of Deputy Headmaster. In doing so, I appoint Professor Sinistra as the new Slytherin Head of house, Severus can assist with the transition until the end of the year. I have appointed Professor Hagrid to the new Head of House for Gryffindor, with the help of Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Potter. Professor Potter will now present Professor Hagrid with a special gift.”_

Harry put down the letter and walked over to Hagrid who was towering over him, his wiry hair almost blocking out the tears forming in his eyes. Harry pulled another paper from his pocket and presented it to Hagrid.

“Your umbrella if you please, Hagrid.” Harry stretched out his hand waiting. 

Hagrid took the paper and reluctantly handed his umbrella to Harry. He opened the letter and read, by the second line he moaned and pulled Harry into one of the tightest hugs he had ever given. Even with his adult height, Harry still felt like a little child compared to the half-giant. He was muffled against a chest that was not a real pleasant smell, but he endured it. This day was long overdue for this man. It was as if the last burden he was carrying fell from his shoulders in that moment. He could see the images play out for him, in that moment. The striking figure that Hagrid made against the door of that old house when he was eleven, the compassion, and when the poor man had to carry his seemingly lifeless body to present to a crowd. He could feel the importance of Hagrid in his life as never before.

When Hagrid released Harry he wiped his eyes and his nose on his sleeve. He looked back at the letter. It was from the Minister of Magic, reinstating his wand.

Harry held the small pink umbrella, and ran his hand over the wood handle. He closed his eyes and pictured the wood opening and revealing it’s treasure. When he opened his eyes, the crack widened and there in lay the 16 inch oak wand. It was fully intact as Dumbledore had stated. Harry reached and took the wand, sealed the umbrella’s handle and handed both to Hagrid with a smile on his face.

“Anything, we are all at your disposal to teach you anything you want to learn that you have not already.” Harry said.

The entire staff room erupted in applause and cheers and Harry was again wrapped up into a tight hug.

Once things had died down, and Harry had been released, he finished the letter with a few minor details left on the running of the school. They shared in a tea and biscuits served by the house elves and the staff chatted with each other.

Sirius was happy with the news that Severus shared. He had meant to broach a certain subject with his husband long before this, but there just never seemed to be a good time. 

Sirius watched as the shadows played over Severus’ pale features. The fire cast many shadows, each highlighted a new hard feature of Severus’ face. He stood and moved closer, kneeling at Severus’ feet, looking up into deep obsidian eyes.

“Have you ever thought about starting a family?” Sirius asked, hoping that he was not treading on dangerous ground. Severus never once mentioned a want or a need for children. In fact it seemed the man despised children from the way he talked about his students.

Severus was struck by the vulnerability in Sirius’ voice. He searched the grey eyes for the emotions behind the question, what did his love want. Could he see himself as a father? At the image of Sirius rounded with his child, his blood ran hot. He swallowed thickly and then reached to stroke his fingers through the soft dark curls of his lover’s hair. Sirius pregnant was a very sexy sight, but what of a child. Could he handle one of his own, or would the character of his father repeat itself within him. 

“I… don’t know.” Severus answered honestly.

Sirius watched the dark eyes fill with want for a moment then there was a bit of fear. Who would not be afraid? Children were lives that depended on you for everything. Could he give that to a child? He sighed and let his hand trail up one cloth covered leg.

“We can figure it out later, we have forever.” Sirius offered.

Severus relaxed visibly, and tilted his lover’s head up. He moved to kneel before Sirius so they were on the same level. The beautiful look in his lover’s eyes was entrancing, the pure acceptance and trust. Yet right now his blood boiled, and he wanted to take and not be as gentle as what Sirius probably deserved. The beauty of his love, was the fact that Sirius seemed to give exactly what he needed, and nothing less. He stood then, letting his hand slide gently over Sirius’ jaw, then moved his hand into the silk tresses, and pulled harshly. As he dragged his love, the man pressed close against his body as they moved. Severus claimed that mouth harshly, he needed this power, this claim. He walked them backwards until Sirius’ back was against the edge of the sofa. He turned his love and pushed him to bend over the sofa’s edge. The pliability was so wonderful, that his cock was lurching for the anticipation. He let his wand burn a line in Sirius white shirt, the harsh smell of burning cloths and the wild spice of his love, mingled in the air. His fingers followed on flesh that his wand bared and soon his mouth was tasting the flesh before him. He knelt low, and spread apart the now bare cheeks of Sirius’ arse. The sight stilled him. The soft pink entrance clenched under his gaze, set against the white of sun starved flesh. He stood and muttered a quick charm as he smoothly entered the tight hole. He leaned forward to bit on the exposed shoulder. He was in heaven, and the more Sirius panted out his name, the more he pounded harder to fill his love with everything he had.

Sirius let his husband lead, and he was swept away in the pain and passion. Every inch of flesh that was tasted, made his body jump with pleasure. He felt the heat of Severus’ stare when his arse was opened. The pleasure coursed through his body as he the hot prick entered him, and when Severus bit down, all he could do was pant hard.

“Sev… Sev… Please… More.”

He was given exactly what he asked for, and his body hit the back of the sofa harder with each thrust. His eyes were clenched tight, yet he saw white with the force of the pleasure hitting him with each thrust. Severus’ breath was sending even more sensations through him as it covered the back of his neck, tingling his skin, and burning his blood. He lost it when Severus commanded him, there was no holding back, his scream of pure pleasure.

Severus struck harder with each thrust, holding tight to Sirius’ shoulders, nipping the skin, kissing and letting his head fall during his few slow thrusts. He felt like he was about to break into a million pieces. 

“Cum for me my pet.” Severus whispered as he slammed in hard, nearly losing his grip on his own control.

The scream was his undoing, the sound ripped his release from him and he poured into his bent over lover, stream after stream. Once they were spent, he gathered his lover in his arms and took them off to the bedroom, for some needed rest.

Over the next few weeks, the school settled into a new rhythm. The Board confirmed Minerva as the new Headmistress. Though many wondered where the Headmaster had retired to. Only a few members were privy to the life news of a squib named Brian who was an excellent story teller and a candle maker off the coast of Scotland. Most of the students did not seem too phased with the change of staff. They slipped easily into their studies. It was as if a change had not really happened. The wizarding world as yet unaware of the goings on around them, and Harry was happy to keep it that way.

Harry did one thing though that he was not particularly happy about, but a promise is a promise. The night before the Solstice dinner, Harry sat down and talked to Rita Skeeter about his new position of Augur, and even let her take a picture for her article. She promised not to publish until after the Solstice. So Harry had just a little bit of time before the public went crazy.

Harry stared out of the window in his room at Grimmauld Place. The twilight of the sky was beautiful, the purples and blues were slowly merging into the darkness of black. He felt the arms that came around him, and peace seeped into him.

“Dinner is ready, are you?” Draco’s voice calmed him.

Harry nodded and turned in Draco’s arms. He let his world center on to this one man, for this one moment. They walked hand in hand down the stairs. Once they entered the dining room, Harry took in all the faces and smiled. This was his family, each person a piece that fits in his puzzle and the masterpiece that is his family.

At the head of the table Sirius Black sat, with Severus Snape to his right. On his left sat Grace Zabini and Blaise, followed by Pansy and her parents, then Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The elder had his fresh bare arm resting against his wife’s. Next to Severus sat Hagrid in his oversized chair, with his hair combed back… well sort of. Next to Hagrid, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred and George, Ron and Hermione, and finally two seats were open at the foot of the table, one for Harry and the other for Draco next to his mother.

Harry held on tight to Draco’s hand as he asked with just his eyes if Draco was ready. He received a brilliant smile as he turned back to the crowd.

“We have an announcement.” Harry stated, and waited until all eyes were on them.

Draco looked at everyone and smiled, “We are both pregnant.”

In just a matter of seconds, the two men were surrounded by hugs, claps on the back, cheers and happy shouts. In that moment, Harry’s vision flashed like a fuzzy movie.

_ He saw the Hogwarts train filled with happy smiling students, a small blonde boy with silver eyes and a redheaded girl with shining green eyes. In the distance he saw another dark haired student clinging to Sirius Black. The boy was pale, and staring wide eyed at the red-haired girl with so much longing. _

Harry smiled at the lot in front of him, and all around him. For the first time in forever, Harry felt like he belonged .


	41. Epilogue

Harry had an almost feeling of Deja vu. The steam from the engines pulsed around his feet as he watched James rushing forward into the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. His heart constricted for just a moment as he remembered slamming into that wall and tumbling back against Ron when he was just 12.

But it wasn’t the memory that gave him a sense of having been there before, it was the last day of his Augur vision. From here on out, he was no longer living a life already given him. It was like he had finally caught up to himself. A hand on his shoulder brought him back, and he looked up into the eyes that had been his constant companion for two decades. His mouth curved into a smile, those eyes still made him shiver. He licked his lips and Draco’s eyes darted down and smoldered. He just chuckled as he reached down to ensure Lily did not fall off her perch. Today Lily, Albus and Scorpius would start their first year at Hogwarts together. Harry and Draco had more children than they could keep track of, and that was just fine with Harry. Their two oldest were already on their second year in Auror training. Jasper and Christopher were their first born, followed years later by James Sirius. Albus and Scorpius were their first set of twins. Molly had been overjoyed and sent them all the matching outfits she had saved from Fred and George only to be completely shocked by the two boys when they were born.

Harry smiled at that thought. He had carried the twins, and was shocked to see which these two would be. Scorpius was Draco’s spitting image and Albus was just like him, the only difference was Scorpius had Harry’s eyes and Albus had Draco’s. Lilly was born to Draco at the same time. She would not be the last, he thought as he eyed Draco’s abdomen. They had found out this morning Draco was again expecting.

“HARRY!” Ron rushed them after they had gotten through to the platform, he had pushed Albus’ cart and Draco had Scorpius’.

Harry returned the hug and smiled at his old friend, the man looked excited, and that could only mean one thing. Harry pushed Ron off him, and nudged Draco…

“They did it again…” Harry smirked. Draco grinned.

They walked over to their friends, Hermione was beaming as she adjusted Rose’ straps, tucked a strand of hair behind the girl’s ear. Her eyes twinkled as she looked up at their approach.

“So… I take it from Ron’s excitement that there will be another Weasley on the way?” Draco drawled, a smile plastered on his perfect face.

“Yes, the healer told us last week. I’m due in April, right around the Easter Hols.” She said with a large grin on her face.

“Well it looks like we shall be preparing for two arrivals.” Harry said his arm sliding around his husband’s waist.

Ron groaned, Hermione squealed and then, a cough sounded behind them.

Everyone turned to look at the new comers and the little boy clutching tightly to a Dark robe. The boy was a combination of everything dark and pale. Hair as black as ebony, pale skin, a sharp nose and dove grey eyes. It was those eyes Harry noticed were staring straight at his daughter Lily like the sun was shining through her. Harry smiled.

“Make that three arrivals.” Sirius coughed out. Severus Snape stepped closer to his bonded and smiled widely, while keeping a firm hand on his son’s shoulder. His son, he still could not believe what time had given him. Before Regulus was born, he had been afraid that the child would suffer. Sirius had been the calm to his storm. Together they would march forward, and face their fears together. From the first breath, Severus knew that he could never harm his son. Love so pure and so strong took up residence inside his heart. When he saw his son, he saw something so precious. To say Regulus was spoiled was an understatement. The boy was their pride and joy, but they were stern when they had to be. In fact they had to go over how to act at Hogwarts with teachers that their family called friends. 

Regulus’ godfather Harry was still teaching defense, and Uncle Draco had taken Severus’ old post after he decided to retire and take up mail order potions. Severus noted Harry’s smile and looked down at his son, his breath caught when he saw how Regulus was looking at Lily. History repeating itself.

Sirius found himself engulfed by many hugs and handshakes from their family and friends on the platform.

“When should I expect another cousin?” sounded another deep drawl behind them.

“Blaise, how nice to see you!” Hermione called out to grasp the man’s hand. Blaise smiled at her and stopped for just a moment, then grinned wide. She looked at him with concern.

“Feisty that one… Good luck with your new bundle…” He said to her arched eyebrow.

“I can only sense that one will be heavy with charms, and since the same can be said for the twin uncles, you will have to be on your toes.” Blaise informed her.

She groaned, Ron and Harry both got a glint in their eyes.

“Where is Pansy?” Draco asked his friend, not seeing Blaise’s wife anywhere nearby.

“She went to get Gloria settled, that girl won’t shut up about seeing Professor Lupin again.” Blaise stated.

Draco nodded with a knowing smile. “I don’t want to think about when my Lily is 17, I’m in for real trouble when she starts to take notice. Teddy’s not so bad Blaise.”

“You are in trouble now, Dray. Look.” Blaise stated as he nodded in the direction of Lily who had climbed down from her perch. She was smiling and twirling as strand of her bright auburn hair while completely staring at Regulus. The boy had a shy smile on his lips.

Draco groaned. Harry’s hand patted his shoulder and offered him a knowing look. Harry moved quickly past the two older slytherins to greet another couple just arrived. The blond smiled as he moved to stand next to his husband.

“Brian… So good to see you. So I hear Ariana will be joining the crowd today?” Harry said with a knowing smile.

The other blond wizard next to Brian twitched, no matter how long they had known each other, and Gerry still was uncomfortable in the presence of Harry Potter. A hand gripped Brian’s arm gently. The little blonde girl smiled up at Harry and Draco, and then turned back to Brian. “Papa… Can I get on now? I want to sit with Rose.”

Her eyes were ice blue, and they had that unmistakable twinkle that drove everyone nuts. Brian only nodded and shooed her off. “She and Rose will be thick as thieves this year, Harry. You will have your hands full.” 

Harry chuckled, “With the group this year, I will probably go insane. Not only are three of my own starting, but Regulus as well and the worst of all Ben and Harold are starting this year as well.”

Gerry’s eyes widened, “Fred, George and Angelina's twins?”

Draco and Harry nodded solemnly.

“Will Hogwarts survive such a year?” Gerry whispered.

“I haven't worried over Hogwarts for over twenty years, I do not plan on starting now. I leave that in the hands of our young leaders.” Brian said with a wide grin.

Harry laughed. The group formed and many smiling faces peered out of the windows of the Hogwarts Express… Harry sighed as he waved to them all. He and Draco said their goodbyes and made their way to the apparition point. 

Draco pulled Harry’s face close, their eyes locked for just a moment, fire and ice. When their lips met the brilliance was not gone. The fire licked through them both and need slammed hard into them, Harry’s arms tightened their grip. Draco pulled away first, eyes shining.

“Just come home quickly…” Draco stated as he readied himself to leave.

“I will. Love you.” Harry whispered.

“Love you back.” Draco countered as he turned on the spot and disappeared.

Harry sighed, he had a meeting to attend before he could return to Hogwarts, and Draco.

He apparated to the Ministry and walked the dark stone halls. The lifts took him up to one of the new floors. 

‘Interspecies council and negotiations’ the lift chimed and the grate opened for him.

Harry’s deep red robes billowing behind him as he strode for the council chambers. It was always a satisfied feeling when he entered. There was a large circular table and a seat for each species represented there. It took seven years, but with his council, the Ministry had enacted legislation recognizing the legitimacy of every sentient magical species. The werewolf restrictions had been rescinded, and Remus had been put in charge of the department of Reparations. Every werewolf had help now, and the ability to hold a job. His deputy was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart. The man was now bonded to a vampire, and had discovered many charms to help the werewolves with their transformation. The ministry paid for each necklace imbued with these charms and gave them out free of charge to each positively tested werewolf. 

The wand laws had also been rescinded so any magical creature who needed one also could own one. They were also allowed to enter Hogwarts if they wished, but most declined. Most species chose to educate their youth according to their customs. A few centaurs and house elves did attend though. All in all the council was formed to act as a balance to the Wizengamot. The head of the council for Wizards was Lucius Malfoy. His charm was needed and it went over well with the rest of the council members.

Harry took his seat, it was not officially part of the council membership. He was the Augur, sort of the liaison for wizards to the rest, and the voice of reason for all. With his abilities and powers, his duties had at first been to ensure truth spoken inside the council meetings. Now he mainly observed. He was happy that school was starting, this reduced the amount of travel he would have to do. Usually the other nations would ask things of him, but he had long ago established the school year as a time of emergency only. So no leaders dared to contact him while school was in session. Harry deemed teaching and instilling knowledge into children as more important than trying to help countries with their inevitable squabbles.

The meeting was short, thankfully. Harry only needed to translate for the goblins once when the charm for the Vampire members malfunctioned. They had decided to pass the referendum on Bulgaria. The country had refused to sign the Werewolf pact and so the rest of the council was for Britain’s refusal to let them play in the Quidditch World Cup and suspend all economic relations. The goblins voted to freeze Bulgarian accounts, but the rest of the council, only voted to freeze any government official’s accounts, so the people did not suffer.

Harry rubbed his head as he left. Lucius strode beside him. “Please send me an owl when Lily and the twins are sorted. Narcissa is beside herself with anxiety.” 

Harry smiled at that, “Tell Narcissa to expect us for dinner this weekend.”

Lucius eyed him, “She will be delighted, anything special?”

Harry shrugged, “Maybe.” was all he said before he floo’d away.

Draco entwined his fingers with Harry’s under the Staff table. Neville Longbottom proceeded to put the sorting hat on the stool and it let out its annual song.

Once it was finished, Neville opened a rather long scroll and began reciting names and the sorting was underway. 

“Regulus Black” Neville read.

The hat was place and it swayed as if blown in a breeze. The brim looked like it smiled before calling out “Slytherin.”

“Ariana Percival” Neville called out.

The small blonde girl got up on to the podium, and sat down on the stool, her eyes searched out the blue of a red headed girl who sat at the Ravenclaw table. The hat was lowered, and it moved and swayed in thought.

The wide brim opened and “Ravenclaw!” was shouted. Ariana stood with a wide smile on her face and ran to sit down next to Rose Weasley at the table, their small hands clasped together.

“Albus Potter-Malfoy” Neville read aloud.

Draco’s hand twitched in Harry’s. Harry smiled back, “After Jasper settling in Hufflepuff, Chris in Ravenclaw and James in Gryffindor, how can you doubt that we won’t have at least one slytherin.”

“I know it doesn’t really matter, but it would be nice to have at least one child follow in those footsteps. Plus as head of house I can keep an eye on at least one of them.” Draco whispered.

Harry laughed, he at least could keep an eye on James, since he was Gryffindor's head of house.

“Gryffindor!” the hat announced and Harry felt Draco deflate a little.

“Lily Potter-Malfoy” Neville read aloud. Harry sat up straighter, he watched Regulus’ eyes, and the boy was still staring.

“Slytherin!” the hat called out rather quickly. Draco let out a quite whoop next to him and Harry chuckled, “told you so. She is her father’s daughter.”

Draco looked at him suspiciously at that comment, “her papa’s daughter you mean.” 

Harry shook his head, “Just watch, you will understand.” 

Draco watched his daughter walk slowly to the Slytherin table and blush as she sat down next to Regulus Black. They did not speak, but it looked like their bodies shifted so they could barely touch.

“It’s too early.” Draco drawled in a whine.

“It’s never too early to know your own soul mate.” Harry whispered. He squeezed Draco’ hand, “See.”

Draco gasped as Harry’s power to see magic filtered into his eyes. The rainbow always dazed him in the beauty of it all. He focused on where his daughter was sitting and saw it, the telltale golden thread that flowed between the two of them. In its purity it was beautiful. Harry groaned then, shifting Draco’s focus. They stared out on the crowd and noticed four more pairs connected by golden threads… This would not go over well. Ariana and Rose shared a soft golden thread. Gloria Zabini and Teddy Lupin, though their thread was spanned from the Slytherin table to the head table. The surprise of the night was the two sets of twins. Scorpius with Ben, and Albus with Harold. Draco and Harry were drawn out of their unseen revelation by Neville’s voice.

“Scorpius Potter-Malfoy” Neville continued.

The hat barely touched the blond boy’s head as it shouted, “Gryffindor!” 

Harry and Draco both noted the sigh and elation on Scorpius’ face as he went to sit next to his twin, and they high-fived each other. 

“I was hoping you would at least get one of the twins.” Harry murmured. Draco chuckled beside him. 

“So what did you mean earlier about Lily?” Draco asked.

“Well she must have asked the sorting hat for Slytherin.” Harry stated. Draco grinned, remembering the lecture Harry gave each of their kids when they got their letters. 

_ ‘What House you are does not matter, only what choices you make. Choose which house you believe deserves to have you in it. The sorting hat always takes your choice into account.’ _

The two house elf children had been sorted into Hufflepuff who cheered so loud. Several other students were sorted in succession before there were only two left. The two Harry feared more than any other student.

“Ben Weasley” Neville called out, gripping the sorting hat just a bit too tightly, as if not wanting to put it on the boy’s head.

Harry glanced down the staff table, Minerva fidgeted in her headmistress seat. Luna smiled serenely, she had taken over for Trelawney. The only staff who did not seem to be nervous was Griphook, the Goblin studies professor. He would be in for a rude awakening, was all Harry could think.

“Gryffindor!” the hat called out.

Harry could swear he saw it smirk at him, but then again, maybe it was his imagination. He squeezed Draco’s hand just a bit harder as Harold was next. He felt defeated when the hat repeated the same dooming sentence.

“Awe… looks like you get both sets of twins.” Draco said rather playfully.

“Yes, but at least I don’t teach potions.” Harry quipped back.

“Touché.” Draco smirked back.

They hurried their meal and went off to their quarters. The prefects will take care of the first years tonight. Harry and Draco had a few owls to write.

Once the last owl took off out of the window, Harry slumped forward in his chair.

Draco’s arms slid down his chest from behind, and lips began moving over his ear. 

“Harry…” the voice sent shivers to his body.

Harry closed his eyes and let the tingle of anticipation take over him and he stood, letting Draco take his hand and lead him to their bedroom. Draco’s hands skimmed his body as if feeling his skin under his clothes. Grey eyes turned to mercury and Harry let his arms spread out from his side as he waited. The icy fingers worked over the cloth and it fell and shattered, he lost so many good robes this way, but he could care less. He felt the icy wind lift his feet off the ground and his prick stood out hard, pointing to his blond husband. Magic always made their possibilities endless.

Draco let the power flood him and do his bidding. When Harry was naked, the moonlight from the windows splayed over the shadows of each muscle. Draco watched mesmerized as the hardness beneath dark curls reached for him. One look of fire from Harry’s eyes and he felt his own clothes melt away and he stepped forward. He reached for Harry’s hands and laced his fingers through them and brought Harry down the few inches his power hand lifted his lover. He walked them back to the bed and they lay down, not touching except for their hands. Their eyes spoke for them, the power, the passion and the love. Everything was there.

Harry took Draco’s lips then, unable to resist the pull any longer. The sweet intoxicating flavor of Draco filled him and their bodies collided in fire and ice, hardness and softness. Harry rolled over to press his body on top of Draco’s breaking the kiss to breathe. It was Draco, though, who pulled one of his arms to that hot mouth. His runes were so sensitive and Draco love them. Draco’s hot tongue flicked and sucked at one rune and then another, Harry was thrusting their erections together in time with each lick. Draco opened his legs wider, inviting, and Harry pulled his arm away and took Draco’s mouth again. It was hot and urgent. Harry slid into Draco as his tongue slid over Draco’s own, and they both gasped. 

Draco needed this, everyday as if it was the first time and their last time. The gasps, the taste and flavor of Harry, the feel of the hardness against him, inside him. When Harry filled him, they were one. The magic flowed around them, the push and pull and they were there together. Draco could feel Harry’s crescendo of pleasure, and his own. It was overwhelming. Draco arched up into Harry, needing so much more, their mouths met and melded in the heat. Draco felt the pleasure as Harry rolled them over and thrust into him twice more making him scream Harry’s name.

“Draco…” Harry whispered, as Draco slid over his cock, squeezing it. It wasn’t enough. Harry needed more, and lately they had been switching often. Draco slid down once more before Harry bucked him off and spread his own legs wide. Draco’s eyes were almost silver with passion. And Harry cried out again as Draco entered him. He was pulled up until they were chest to chest, only their lower halves moving as they locked themselves together. He threw his head back, baring his throat to Draco and he was delighted by the nips and bites.

Draco was in bliss, Harry was tight as always, and as he moved, the fire licked through him. He loved the column of Harry’s throat, the beat of the heavy heart thrummed against his tongue and he purred in contentment. He snapped his hips and their fire exploded over them, Harry’s release spilled between them. The tight grip of Harry’s arse sent him flooding Harry’s passage with his own release.

They held on together, nibbling at various exposed flesh.

“I don’t want to go to work tomorrow…” Harry whispered.

If Draco didn’t know better, he would assume it was because of the extra set of twins, but Draco understood. Together they were bliss, and leaving bliss was not on his list of priorities either.

Sirius waited anxiously by the window. He had paced the carpet of Grimmauld place at least a dozen time. Severus just sighed again from the corner and placed his book down. He walked over and turned his mutt to face him.

“He will do fine. You will see.” Severus stated as he ran a finger over the exposed collarbone of his husband, the skin as soft as it ever was.

“I know, but what if he…” Sirius cut himself off, not wanting to offend his lover.

“If he is in Gryffindor, I will still be happy. It won’t phase me if he gets sent there because he has some of your traits.” Severus tried to reassure his husband once again. 

Sirius had been convinced that anything but slytherin would get him upset, but in fact, he had let it go long ago. There was no need to dwell on it, there was nothing for it. The tap on the window had him pausing his thoughts. He stepped back and let the excited mutt open the window and take the parchment from its foot. His mutt was so eager, that he reached out to pluck the waiting treat and give it to the owl. It hooted gratefully and then flew back out the window.

“Well…” Severus said, looking at his mutt who stood there with a mouth open in pure shock.

“A Hufflepuff then?” Severus prodded.

Sirius shook his head and thrust the parchment at him.

Severus took it gracefully, and read the almost legible handwriting of Harry’s.

_ Sev and Siri, _

_ You will be pleased to know that Regulus has followed tradition and ended up in Slytherin, along with Lily.  _

_ Hope this finds you well. _

_ H.P. _

_ P.S. _

_ I hope your son has manners… I noticed a very strong golden thread between the two. If he so much as tries to kiss her before her 24th birthday… Well, you get the point. _

Severus laughed and looked back at Sirius who was just slack jawed.

“Love?” Severus asked, trying to wave a hand in front of Sirius’ face.

“He is a soul mate to Harry’s daughter? Oh… God…” Sirius voice broke.

“He is his papa’s son.” Severus stated.

Sirius turned to him and offered a weak smile.

Severus saw it for what it was, even after all these years, his mutt was still insecure. He stalked Sirius then, roughly pulling his husbands mouth to his own. He did no wait and roughly pushed Sirius’ lips apart with his own and thrust his tongue in. He would quell any thoughts of his mutt’s insecurities. Severus tossed the parchment and let his hand grip hard on to his mutt’s hair, pulling and then he bit down hard on that perfect throat.

“Mine… Mutt, only you make me want you this bad.” Severus muttered against his lover’s skin.

Sirius groaned under the harshness. He missed this sometimes. Severus had been mostly gentle since finding out he was carrying. But this, the power, it was who they were, it was their passion. He felt himself turned and he spread his hands on the sill of the window to brace himself. Another hard bite to the back of his neck had him screaming Severus’ name, and then the cool air from the outside was hitting his naked form. Their clothes were the least of his worries, a new bit landed on his shoulder and a growl from Severus when he tried to move. Fire flowed in his veins, and his cock was ready to start pooling liquid onto the wall. 

Severus love his mutt’s back it was a tasty playground for his mouth. One bite was never enough, the screams always made him harder. He bit along the spine, and the mewl was another notch in his pleasure. He reached down and thrust dry fingers into the tight hole and was rewarded by a hiss of pain followed by a moan of pleasure. His mutt pushed back hard on his fingers and he could wait no longer. He wasn't sure he could last long tonight, it had been so long since he had indulged this way. He pressed tightly into his mutt, wrapping a hand around the perfect throat.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, that all your insecurities will melt into the night. I love you mutt... “Severus whispered close to the other man’s ear. 

Sirius braced himself for the earth shattering that was about to happen. “Fuck…” He whispered as Severus squeezed his throat in time with a hard thrust… He was going to cum soon, but he did his best to hold the pleasure at bay, hard as it was with the spiraling heat centered at the base of his cock. Another hard thrust, and then it was chaos, fast and hard thrust erupted from his lover, his vision was going dark as the hand held his breath at bay. 

Severus tried to make it last, but he was sunk into so much heated tightness, and the power flowing up his arm from the pressure on Sirius’ throat was almost too much… When Sirius’ mouth spoke that dirty word, Severus broke and just reached for the pleasure that was chasing him. He snapped and thrust, groaned and moaned as his body was tightening, he let go of his mutt’s throat and grasped the soft dark hair with both hands and pulled as he thrust again.

“Sirius… I want the wall to think I exploded through you, Cum NOW!” Severus shouted as he exploded inside his lover, jet after heated jet coating the slick walls. His lover screamed as well and he felt the jerks of Sirius’ release. He collapsed on Sirius back then and just breathed heavily for a moment.

Sirius breathed quickly to stop his release when his head was jerked back, only to let it go when he felt Severus release, and then the lava took over and he erupted. The pleasure of release so intense that all of his body registered contact with either Severus or the sill and it was all too much stimulation that his cock jerked again in sending yet another stream of cum all over his wall. He sighed as his lover’s weight enfolded him. It would take another full twenty minutes to make it to their room.

Entwined around each other, Sirius mused… “What if our next one is soul mate to another Potter?” 

“It would be better than a Weasley.” Severus grunted before they slipped into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments as I love to read what people think. Leave Kudos if you like. Also note I will be posting finished stories as I am moving them over from another site so look for those as well. I don't write just one pairing, but I only write Harry Potter Fanfiction and only slash.


End file.
